un nuevo mundo:bestial invasion
by sekhoya990
Summary: Hace mucho tiempo existió una raza conocida Cripzus que lucho por el dominio de la tierra conocida como equestria , tras años de una guerra infernal surgió un grupo conocido como los beast warrior para ponerle fin a dicha . luego de muchos siglos una nueva guerra amenaza al pacifico reino de equestria , con ella la leyenda renace asi como un nuevo grupo de heroes.
1. Chapter 1

_**hola les doy la bienvenida a tanto viejos como nuevos lectores a mi nueva historia para quienes que nunca han leido mis historia les ofresco este resumen esperando de corazon que le den una oportunidad a esta historia.**_

* * *

 _ **Hace un tiempo atrás en el reino mágico de equestria un malévolo ser conocido como Draque quien estuvo sellado por muchos siglos , comenzó a liberarse por lo que su líder la princesa Celestia y su hermana Luna invocaron a 6 niños muy especiales llamados Jim, John,Lex,Max, Fred y Tom . Ellos Vivian en la calle pues a su corta edad habían perdido lo mas preciado para ellos sus padres asique juntos decidieron forma su propia familia , por desgracia por no contar con una figura paternal debían robar para poder sobrevivir .Una noche tras haber celebrado el cumpleaños del pequeño John fueron transportados por las princesa a su reino mas en especifico al pueblo conocido como Ponyville y tras superar un pequeño mal entendido las manes 6 adoptaron a cada uno de los pequeños brindándoles un hogar . Tras un enfrentamiento con un monstruo enviado por Draque el mayor del grupo Jim gano poderes mágico y su propio dragón con el cual formo un vinculo muy especial con el transcurso de las batalla cada uno de los muchachos fue ganado poderes así como sus propios dragones. Pero no todas las batallas fueron ganadas pues en una de ellas draque consiguió escapar de prisión , todos gracias a Leónidas un poderoso y maléfico demonio que se encontraba dentro de Jim , quien revelo que el y John no venían del mismo mundo que los demás sino de otra dimensión conocida como Scarlat provocando la ruptura de hermandad . Tras muchas batallas y comprender los motivos que habían llevado a Jim mentirles los muchachos se reunieron derrotando a sus enemigos pero en el proceso jim murió y con su sacrificio la vida todos, tras la batalla los 5 años los niños fueron enviados de vuelta a su mundo sin recuerdo de sus aventura cosa que también ocurrió en equestria.**_

 _ **(desde aquí resumiere mi historia de Legend of worlds)**_

 _ **Dos años después los niños continuaban su vida pero viviendo en una casa hogar dirigida por Twiligth Velvet parecía que el destino de los muchachos era permanecer en ese mundo sin recordar sus aventura o a su familia , hasta la llegada de Tak un chico quien le devolvió la alegría que habían perdido . Juntos el grupo se embarco a otro mundo conocido como el Digimundo en le cual se hicieron amigos de unas criaturas conocidas cono digimon, dicho mundo era dominado por la malvada organización Dark Star liderados chronomon .Tras innumerables aventuras y batallas lograron vencer a la maléfica organización peros sus aventuras no terminaban ahí pues por obra de un desconocido rival fueron enviados de vuelta a su mundo. Pasando algunas semanas después digimon aparecieron en el mundo que Vivian , por lo que sus compañeros fueron ayudarles a combatir dicha amenaza , durante sus aventura Tak ingreso a la secundaria Canterlot donde se hizo amigo de las manes 6 humanas , los muchachos hicieron amigos de ellas asi como de algunos chicos que iban en su escuela . Tras muchas batallas se descubrió que los digimon invasores era liderados por un humano llamado Erik quien orquesto un plan para destruir la tierra y equestria pero no sin antes llevarse una gran cantidad de niños sin hogar al Digimundo . Tras haber salvado ambos mundos los chicos volvieron al Digimundo donde tuvieron que proteger a Spadamon un digimon con poderes misteriosos , lamentablemente Erik había formado un equipo para secuestrar a Spadamon por orden del ancestral digimon Titanomon , comenzando así una nueva batalla uno a uno los enemigos del grupo cayeron y un poco antes de la batalla contra Titanomon se descubrió todo lo que Erik era el doble temporal de uno de los aliados de los muchachos quien usaba el seunonimo de Phathom , también se descubrió que todo lo que hizo fue para salvar a su hermanito de 4 años Vicente sacrificando su vida el lo consigue así como el perdón por parte de sus enemigos quienes comprendieron que no era un villano . Lamentablemente aun quedaba pelear contra Titanomon y sus jinetes de la perdición una vez que los vencieron los muchachos no solo salvaron el mundo digital sino que se reunieron con Jim su hermano que pensaban que había muerto . Felices los hermanos volvieron con algunos de los niños que habiansido llevados al Digimundo a Equestria donde vivirían una vida pacifica hasta ahorra.**_


	2. beast 1

**Beast** **01: En lo alto Del cielo**

 _ **Les damos la bienvenida al reino Mágico de equestria**_ _ **un reino mágico donde viven diferente e increíbles criaturas mágicas pero la más notable son los ponis los cuales se dividen en tres razas terrestres, pegasos y unicornios los cuales viven en armonía aportando cada quien su propio talento para engrandecer su hogar. En esta maravilloso tierra rige la Princesa Celestia quien se encarga de subir y bajar Sol pero no hace sus deberes sola pues junto a ella esta su hermana la Princesa Luna quien es la encargada de…**_

 _¡Aburrido! – decía uno de los niños quien junto otros estaban reunidos para oír una historia para dormir._

 _Ocurre algo malo Stefan – preguntaba el narrador del cuento tratando de indagar el porqué del actuar del pequeño._

 _Es que todos conocemos ya ese cuento y nos tiene hartos – Stefan respondía haciendo que todos asintieron-Porque no mejor nos cuentas las aventuras de los caballeros dragón o de su viaje al Digimundo, esas si son historias emocionantes y llena de acción – termino diciendo provocando que todas gritaran de emoción._

 _Y quien dice que este cuento no los incluye a ellos – el narrador comento haciendo que su publico se callara- veo que llame su atención , asique si no hay mas interrupciones voy a continuar – manifestó el cuentista para luego continuar su relato._

 _ **Como iba diciendo la princesa Luna era la encargada de Traer la noche y velar por sus súbditos en el mundo de los sueños. Pero que dirían si les dijera que mucho antes del reino de equestria existía otra especia que habitaba esta tierra los Cripzus animales con la habilidad caminar en dos pies y hablar**_ _,_ _ **estos se distribuían en 10 tribus diferente todas con un líder los cuales tenían su propia jerarquía y definición de poder lo cual provocaba que estuvieran en constante conflicto .Un día se desato una guerra que puso en peligro a la especié, parecía que no habría esperanza y que el destino de los Cripzus estaba sellado hasta que un grupo de guerreros surgió para poner fin al conocidos como los Beast warrior, liderados por quien se convertiría en el rey de las 10 tribus y traería una era de paz.**_

Donde viven estos tipos y porque no los conocemos – Stefan interrumpiendo nuevamente la historia cuestionaba al narrador.

 _ **Se dice que con la guía de su nuevo monarca construyo una fortaleza flotante para proteger a sus súbditos de un fenómeno cataclismico que azoto su tierra y su leyenda dice que para encontrarla tendrías ser muy afortunado .Yo como muchos otros pensaba que este lugar no existía hasta aquel evento que lo cambio todo.**_

Con el amanecer de un nuevo día los habitantes de Equestria se levantaban para comenzar sus trabajos diarios. En ponyville más en especifico en castillo con forma de árbol hecho enteramente de cristal, el cual contaba ademas con un balcón y una enorme puerta dorada con la cutie mark de la recientemente nombrada princesa de la amistad Twiligth Sparkle. La cual junto a su joven asistente spike y un muchacho alto de unos 18 años de edad , piel blanca, cuerpo atlético , cabello rubio con un corte tipo Slick Back , un rostro redondo con labios finos , nariz pequeña y perfilada , ojos blancos con iris de color azul marino , vestido con un atuendo de chef.

Listo con esto ya son suficiente panqueques para todos – Decía spike vestido de la misma manera que el joven a su lado mientras se secaba una gota de sudor.

Les dije que seguíamos mi itinerario acabaríamos a tiempo - Twiligth comentaba mientras colocaba los últimos utensilios en la mesa así como las botellas de jugo y leche .

Bueno creo que es hora que levantemos a todos – Jim sacando una vaqueta para golpear un gran gong pero antes que pudiera tocarlo fue detenido por spike.

No crees que deberíamos limpiar tanto la concina como nosotros primero antes de despertar a las bestias – Spike manifestó al ver el estado personal y el de la cocina siendo interrumpido por Twiligth.

Sabes que no debes llamarlos bestias, aunque concuerdo con el deberíamos asearnos antes – Twiligth desaprobando la forma como se expresaba el joven dragón pero concordando con el en cierto punto.

Eso es fácil de solucionar – dijo Jim haciendo un movimiento de manos mientras pronunciaba un hechizo especial , en medio de un flash tanto el como sus amigos estaban limpios incluso con los dientes lavados, lo mismo ocurría con la cocina.

¿Dónde estuviste toda mi vida? - Spike con ojos brillantes abrazaba al joven humano quien devolvió el gesto con acaricia en su picuda cabeza.

Una vez resuelto eso el joven procedió a tocar el gong despertando a los niños que estaban bajo su cuidado para que bajaran a desayunar, los pasos que daban eran tan fuertes que todo el castillo se estremeció a su paso. Una vez en la mesa los pequeños comenzaron a devorar los cereales , panqueques entre otras delicias preparadas por el trió.

Que extraño donde están los John y Lex usualmente son los primeros que llegan para lograr comer algo – Twiligth hizo notar la ausencia de aquellos hermanos quienes como todos los fin de semanas desde que volvieron habían tenido una piyamada .

Si sobrevieron a esta estampida no tardaran en bajar – Spike comentaba por lo bajo mientras vigilaba a los niños comer su desayuno.

Iré por ellos por mientras cuiden que los presentes no se maten entre si – Jim usando otro hechizo desapareció ante los ojos de ambos .

Revisando cada una de las habitaciones encontró un tembloroso montón de sabanas, el chico se acerco maliciosamente para luego comenzar hacerles cosquillas al lo que el creía eran sus dos pequeños hermanos , al no escuchar ningún sonido decidió investigar descubriendo que no había nadie bajo la sabanas.

¡sorpresa ! – gritaron tanto John como Lex cayendo desde el techo tras un estallido de luz sobre su hermano mayor para hacerle cosquillas.

Veo que has mejorado con tu hechizo de tele portación estoy sorprendido – Jim felicitaba a John tras recuperarse del ataque propiciado por sus hermanos.

Gracias tal vez no tenga tu nivel o el de twiligth pero ya por lo menos domine este hechizo – respondía John quien era un chico de 9 años, altura media , piel bronceada , cuerpo delgado , cabello rojizo con un corte tipo pullitas , un rostro ovalado ,labios finos , ojos blancos con iris de color violeta , nariz pequeña y aguileña., vestido con un piyama con dibujos de dragones .

Ahorra que John sabe usar magia la vida es más divertida – manifestaba dichoso Lex quien era un chico de la misma edad que John solo que un poco más alto , piel morena ,cuerpo grueso pero no gordo , cabello castaño con un corte tipo tupé rizado ,rostro redondo ,labios finos , ojos blancos con iris de color azul celeste, nariz pequeña y ancha , vestido con un piyama con dibujos de elefantes.

Como sea apresúrense en bajar antes que los demás se coman todo – Jim advertía a sus hermano sacando una bandeja escondida con anterioridad en la cual habían cupcakes y algunos panqueques.

Yo también tengo miss trucos que tal – Lex comentaba devorando uno de los cupcakes - aunque – continuo el – me gustaría haber podido traer jugo de manzana – se lamentaba el pequeño hasta que John hizo un símbolo mágico en el aire por el cual paso la mano sacando dos jugo.

No hay problema capitán ya me encargue – John destapando las dos botellas para luego comenzar a beber.

Una vez que terminen báñense, luego vayan a la sala del trono tengo algo importante que decirles a ustedes y a nuestras amigas –Jim indico ambos tomando uno de los cupcakes para luego salir del cuarto para cambiarse la ropa.

Mientras tanto en Canterlot los ponis rico entre otros habitantes de ilustre capital de Equestria se despertaban para cumplir sus múltiples obligaciones , lamentablemente no todos llevaban una mañana tan tranquila .

¡Se fue por ahí !– gritaba Tom quien era un chico de 10 años alto , piel blanca, cuerpo delgado , cabello anaranjado con corte tipo cresta con una raya, rostro triangular , labios finos , ojos blancos con iris verdes , nariz pequeña y perfilada. Vestido con una chaqueta de jean sin mangas sobre una camisa blanca , usando unos pantalones café y zapatos deportivos.

Ya lo vi tomaremos un atajo y lo arrinconaremos en el callejón – explicando su plan corría Roxy quien era una chica de 18 años alta , piel morena clara, cabello castaño largo con peinado de cola de caballo, rostro redondo , labios finos , ojos blancos con iris lila, nariz pequeña y aguileña. vestida con una camisa a rayas y un poleron con gorro celeste , falda carmesí y zapatos con tacón bajo quien junto al chico a su lado perseguía a un chico quien lucía bastante desordenado y sucio.

Como había explicado Roxy usando un atajo lograron atrapar entre los dos al crio para luego dirigirse a una tienda de donas que ambos conocían.

Pues como siempre aquí tienen dos chocolates con extra crema y donas glaciadas – Decía Joe quien era un semental de cuero ámbar claro , tanto melena como cola color café y ojos verdes.

Gracias Joe como siempre el mejor chocolate caliente – Tom agradeciendo bebió de golpe su chocolate caliente.

Mañana difícil supongo entonces a que se debe la persecución de hoy – Joe preguntaba preocupado por el semblante de ambos siendo Roxy la próxima en habar.

Bueno Stewart aquí presente tiene cita con el dentista hoy, por lo que tenía que tomar un baño – Roxy iniciando la explicación para luego dar paso a Tom.

Y como comprenderás ir al dentista no es una de sus actividades favoritas – Tom contaba al unicornio quien tras un leve suspiro respondió.

Ya veo pero no creen que esto es un poco extremo – Joe apuntando al pequeño Stewart quien estaba atado con una correa para niño a la mesa de la panadería.

La cosa es que lo único que odia mas que ir al dentistas es bañarse asique tenemos que tomar ciertas precauciones con el – concluyo Roxy comiendo la mitad de su dona, dándole con cariño la otra mitad como premio de Consolación por su intento de escape.

Las cosas lucían caóticas en Ponyville y Canterlot a diferencia del imperio de Cristal en donde se encontraban el mayor grupo de niños pues con los cuidados de la princesa Candace, su marido Shinnig Amore así como el resto de los habitantes del imperio los niños eran menos travieso en su mayoría.

Te lo advierto George será mejor que bajes eso ahorra –dijo Max quien era un chico de 10 años de estatura alta, piel blanca, cuerpo robusto pero no gordo , cabello color negro con un corte tipo rapado por un lado ,ojos blancos con iris café ,un rostros ovalado ,nariz pequeña , labios finos . vestido con camisa a cuadros con mangas largas , pantalones largos gris y zapatos sin cordones advirtiendo a un chico que no jugara con uno de los artefactos del castillo pero este lo ignoro .

Mi hermano dijo suéltalo – interceptando al pequeño para quitarle el artefacto estaba Fred quien era un chico de 9 años , estatura media , piel blanca, cuerpo delgado , cabello color castaño con un corte tipo undercut , ojos blancos con iris color verde claro , un rostro triangular, nariz pequeña y perfilada, labios finos . Vestido con playera verde , pantalones deportivos y zaptos con tanto punta como talón blanco con rayas negras.

La acción lejos de solucionar el problema provoco que el joven George comenzara a llorrar ocasionado que ambos se sintieran mal por lo que había hecho , de pronto llego de una forma angelical una alicornio de piel rosada ,melena y cola de tres colores los cuales eran Violeta Oscuro, Rosa moderado y Oro Pálido, ojos color Violeta grisáceo .

Ya tranquilo no ocurre nada , es que con eso no se juega vale – Decía la princesa Candace meciendo cálidamente al pequeño para tranquilizarlo y así mostrarle su error .

Perdón princesa – se disculparon ambos chicos pues comprendieron que su actitud no había sido la correcta.

No se preocupen ambos pero la próxima vez intente usar las palabras y no la fuerza – la Princesa Candace usando su voz real pero maternal aconsejo a ambos chico.

Esto no ocurriría si "el" estuviera aquí – Max comentaba por lo bajo a Fred para hacer notar la ausencia de cierta persona.

Dicha persona se encontraba en los límites del imperio junto a otros dos críos quienes a su vez se encontraban haciendo un muñeco de nieve.

Esta bufanda mantendrá abrigado a nuestro muñeco de nieve no crees jay – adornando el muñeco se hallaba el joven Vincent quien era un niño de 5 años , estatura pequeña , piel blanca crema , cabello negro con puntas plateadas , cara redonda , nariz pequeña , labios finos , ojos blancos con iris de color violeta oscuro . vestido con abrigo de piel , guantes azules , pantalones gruesos café y botas café.

No se tito creo que debimos pedirle a la princesa el gorror – respondía Jasón quien era un niño de 4 años , estatura pequeña, piel blanca crema, cabello plateado con puntas rubias, cara redonda y con pecas , nariz pequña, labios finos, ojos blancos con iris rojos, vestido con abrigo verde con botones dorados , pantalones gruesos negro y botas blancas.

De pronto ambos chicos fueron enceguecidos por el flash de una cámara perteneciente a un joven de 18 años , estatura alta , cuerpo atlético, piel blanca crema , Cabellos rubio con un corte tipo Top Knot, rostro triangular , ojos blancos con iris color rojo , labios finos , nariz pequeña , vestido con una chaqueta de cuero , jeans azules y botas negras..

Acaso es necesario tomar fotos de cada cosa que hacemos "Erik" – Vicent se quejaba mientras se sobaba los ojos intentando recuperar la vista.

Pasamos tanto tiempo separados asique trato de preservar los momento importantes y recuerda mi nombre ahorra es Luke – respondía de manera fraternal el joven de 18 año revelando las fotos tomadas.

Manito me duele los ojos - el pequeño Jasón se quejaba caminado a ciegas estando a punto a caer en una grieta siendo salvado por su hermano mayor.

Decidido se acabaron las fotos y no le contemos a nadie de esto - Luke abrazando con fuerza a ambos niños les murmuraba que no le dijeran a nadie lo ocurrido.

Parecía que nada podría oscurecer estos tiempo de paz ,desafortunadamente una sinestra sombra se cernía inadvertidamente sobre la pacifica tierra. Sobrevolando los cielos con su flota de naves iba escorpión antromofico de color verde vestido como un general de alta mando, de pronto uno de sus subordinados le indico que el jefe lo llamaba.

Amo a que debo que nos honre con su parecencia – el escorpión haciendo una leve reverencia al dirigirse al ser que consideraba su superior.

Escorpo recuerda esta misión es de búsqueda y captura evita a toda costa la bajas innecesarias – el amo de este ordenaba al escorpión verde – una vez que elimines sus defensas tu y los demás generales podrán conquistarlos a todos ¡ **.falles**! - termino diciendo el para luego desaparecer.

Paralelamente este evento las Manes 6 y spike se hallaban en una reunión intentando de indagar porque el cofre de la harmonía les había entregado un castillo tras su batalla con Tirek , así como el regreso de los chicos a su mundo tras su aventura en otros mundos , ya que dichos eventos ocurrieron de manera casi paralela .Una vez que todos ocuparon sus asientos ocurrió algo inesperado la mesa frente a ellos comenzó a brillar y tras un flash apareció un mapa de toda equestria el cual ademas mostraba a algunos ponis en su vida diaria.

Oh eso es nuevo – dijeron al unisonó tanto spike como Jim quien apareció unos minutos después de que apareció dicho mapa asustando a 5 de las mane spike .

¡Por mil corales! podrías dejar de aparecerte en todos lados – Applejack aun recuperándose del susto que había propiciado el chico.

Lo lamento pero la verdad llevo un rato aquí, ustedes estaban tan seria que no me vieron – Jim cambiando sus vestuarios al chaqueta de cuero blanca sobre una camisa negra , jean azules y zapatillas deportivas explicaba llamando la atención del grupo de ponis y el dragón.

Eso suena muy poco probable querido pues alguna de nosotros te había visto - Rarity con su usual tono elegante negaba la declaración del muchacho.

Pues me remito a las evidencia – Jim respondía sacando unas fotos que había tomado desde que comenzó la reunión de las muchachas hasta que el si hizo notar , lo mas impresionante era que una salía posando con Pinkie pie.

Pinkie porque no nos avisaste que jim estaba aquí – Raimbow Dash tomando la palabra interrogaba a pony fiestera.

Pues como dijo jim ustedes estaban tan serias que me pareció la manera adecuada de romper el hielo- Pinkie pie explicaba los motivos de su silencio – ademas – continuo ella – quien no ama una buena sorpresa – termino diciendo ella haciendo estallar su cañón de confeti.

De pronto las 6 cutie mark aparecieron en el mapa más específicamente en un pueblo lejano de Equestria.

¿Que significa esto twiligth? - Fluthershy tímidamente cuestionaba a la alicornio a lo que ella respondió .

Creo que el mapa quiere que vayamos ahí por algún motivo – Twiligth intuía tras analizar lo ocurrido a sus cutie mark y al mismo mapa.

Suena como una aventura para mi ¿Quién se apunta? – Raimbow Dash manifestando su emoción ante la idea de una nueva andanza para ella y sus camaradas.

Espera niña no estas olvidando a los niños que ahorra viven en ponyville, si todas salimos quien vigilara que no se metan en problemas –Applejack preocupada por dejar solos a los pequeños que ahorra moraban su pueblo y el castillo.

No se preocupen yo , spike , John y Lex podemos encargarnos – Jim aseguraba a sus amigas para que fueran tranquilizar a las chicas.

Estas seguro querido eso suena mucho trabajo para ustedes 4 – Rarity manifestaba su inquietud ante la idea de dejar solos a los muchachos, de pronto se escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta.

Hola podemos pasar – Decía John quien llego vestido con una teñida deportiva – vinimos a escuchar lo que ….mapa holográfico – Lex llegando junto a John vestido como un vaquero que dándose hipnotizado por el mapa frente a el.

O si cuando vuelvan tengo algo que mostrarles aquí - Jim acercándose al mapa apuntando a la afueras de la ciudad justo en limite del bosque everfree y Ponyville.

Porque que hay ahí – Spike cuestionaba al muchacho pues era extraña la petición que le pedia el chico,

Eso es una sorpresa y lo otro que quiero contarles es …- Jim conto a punto de sacar algo de su bolsillo – eso no suena bien – continuo el - será mejor que vayamos a ver que pasar , sobre su viaje vayan no mas nosotros nos encargaremos de todo por acá - termino diciendo el saliendo del salón del trono con Spike y sus hermanitos a ver lo que pasaba en el castillo.

Dándole un voto de confianza al cuarteto de chicos liderado por Jim , las manes 6 fueron a empacar para su viaje para después partir . Una vez que las chicas salieron de escena los chicos tuvieron que esforzarse en cuidar al grupo de chicos por ej evitar que rompieran algo dentro o fuera del castillo , mantenerlos limpios y lejos de problema para otros chicos seria una misión casi imposible pero estos chicos tenían la experiencia de sus aventuras así como la magia de su lado .

Fue buena idea sacar a todos a pasear – Spike manifestaba mientras disfrutaba un Sándwich de mermelada y joyas.

Si les juro que pensé que sin twiligth y las demás terminaríamos quemando tanto el castillo como el pueblo –John vestido con una camisa roja con la imagen de un león con mangas largas , shorts café , zapatos a cuadros verdes tomando un jugo de manzanas.

No podría estar mas de acuerdo, espero que no les moleste pero invite a nuestros amigos – Lex vestido con una camisa verde manga corta, pantalones amarrillos y zapatos con rayas paralelas contaba a sus amigos acerca de su invitación.

Pues claro que no porque no van los jugar con ellos, yo vigilo a los demás - Jim aprobando el plan de su hermano para luego proponerle su propia idea.

Estas seguro no queremos abusar de ti hermano – John exponiendo su inquietud por dejar a jim solo y a mercer de ese grupo de chicos.

Relájense no es nada que no pueda manejar – Jim contestaba para luego hacer un movimiento con sus manos – ahorra – continuo el – vayan y disfruten de un buen juego de futbol – haciendo aparecer un balón de dicho deporte vio alejarse a ambos junto Pipsqueak, Featherweight, snip y snails.

Aun no puedo creer que hace algunos meses peleábamos por el futuro del universo y ahorra nos dedicamos a jugar – Spike comentaba a lo que jim respondió – lo se , pero no puedo quejarme porque al fin nuestra vida es perfecta ellos tienen amigos tanto humanos como ponys , yo al fin puedo vivir sin la carga de mi secretos – le contaba al dragón enumerando alguna de las cosas buenas que han pasado- se a lo que te refieres pero extraño a Tom y a los demás , desearía que todos pudiéramos vivir juntos como antes – spike anhelando ver nuevamente a los demás muchas recibió una caricia en la cabeza por parte de jim – Tranquilo una vez que Twiligth y las demás vuelva les mostrare …- intento decir el joven humano pero tuvo que crear un campo de fuerza para proteger a ambos de un ataque laser.

Buscando su origen Spike y Jim se sorprendieron al ver una flota de naves con forma de escorpión descendiendo para atacar. Rápidamente el joven hechicero junto a su compañero dragón reunieron a los niño y usando un hechizo los mando de vuelta al castillo , luego ambos fueron en búsqueda de sus hermanos .Mientras tanto en canterlot Roxy fue a la cocina a prepara un café pues necesitaba recargar energía ,ya que los mas pequeños del grupo de los niños bajo su cuidado la había mantenido despierta hasta las tantas por diferente motivos para su sorpresa se encontró a la princesa Celestia.

Esto no es lo que parece – Celestia tragando un pedazo de pastel al seco ante la parecencia de la muchacha.

Tranquila su majestad yo no soy nadie para juzgarla - decía Roxy mientras reía por lo bajo poniendo la tetera con agua al fuego.

Ocurre algo querida te noto algo distante – Celestia preocupada cuestionaba a la joven tras ver su extraño semblante.

No es nada, solo creo que no me acostumbro a todo esto – Roxy respondía mientras que al mismo tiempo sorbía un poco de su café.

Cuando dices "todo esto" hablas de cuidar a los niños que tu y los demás trajeron o algo mas como por ej Jim– Celestia usando su voz maternal con la muchacha para que esta le tuviera confianza.

No todo va genial con Jim el como todos sus amigo y hermanos se han portado de lo mejor conmigo – Roxy le contaba a la princesa Celestia lo agradecido que estaba con Jim y los demas – pero –continuo ella.- aun no me acostumbro a esta vida y no se si lo hare alguna vez – termino diciendo ella expresando lo que sentía.

No hace mucho una de mis más prometedoras alumnas también tuvo dudas de cual era su lugar en el mundo , pero con el tiempo ella encontró su camino y tu también lo encontraras solo date tiempo - Celestia poniendo un casco su hombro de pronto ambos fueron interrumpidos por un guardia del castillo.

Su majestad, señorita Roxy atacan a la ciudad - el guardia conto a ambas pero antes que ambas pudieran preguntar quienes eran los invasores uno de los muros fue derivados por una gorila mecánico.

Dicho robot quería atrapar a Roxy por algún motivo desconocido por lo que la princesa disparo un potente rayo para protegerla pero este la repelió con su garra, reaccionado a tiempo Roxy agarro un puñado de harina y la utilizo para cegar al robot el tiempo suficiente para que Celestia lo expulsara por el mismo hoyo que había hecho. Mientras tanto en el imperio de cristal la princesa Candace junto a Lex y Max montaron un pequeño teatro en cual contaron una historia alguno de los pequeño , en el estadio del imperio estaba Shinnig amore , Luke , sus hermano con otros pequeños se hallaban practicando deportes junto a los potrillos del imperio siendo vigilados por la mirada atenta de tanto el semental.

Jugada invalida penalización de 10 minutos en la banca – Shinig amore señalizaba la falta que había hecho uno de los potrillos - ¿Qué?- preguntaba el unicornio al ver la forma tan rara como lo veía Luke.

No nada solo me recordaste a alguien que conocí – Luke haciéndose el tonto contestaba al unicornio – por cierto te quiero agradecer lo que has hecho por mi y miss hermanitos estos últimos meses – cambiando el tema el muchacho expresaba su agradecimiento al unicornio.

Yo deberías darles las gracias a ustedes pues la energía positiva que han aportdo ha amplificado el poder del corazón del cristal , haciendo el imperio más seguro – Shinig amore contaba el gusto que le daba tenerlo a el como los demás críos en el imperio y como ellos con su energía positiva mantenían seguro el imperio.

(Rugido de Oso Polar - Ursus maritimus)

¿Qué fue eso? – temeroso Jasón se paró en seco recibiendo un pelotazo sin querer por parte de unos de los potrillos.

Estas bien no era mi intención lastimarte –Se disculpaba el potrillo pero justo cuando lo ayudaba levantarse apareció un oso polar mecanizado parado sobre sus patas traseras con dos cañones en su patas delantera .

Antes que pudiera tocarle un pelo a ambos Luke junto a los demás potrillos y niños le arrojaron pelotas para distraerlo el tiempo suficiente para que Shining amore pudiera rescatarlo a ambos. Por desgracia dicho oso no vino solo así que protegiendo al grupo de niños ambos se abrieron camino de vuelta al castillo de cristal . Volviendo a ponyville John y Lex junto a su amigos intentaban buscar un lugar seguro al ataque de la flota de escorpiones .

Esto es una locura Snip – Snails corriendo junto a sus amigos comentaba completamente aterrado evitando los ataques de dichas maquinas.

Concuerdo Snails pareciera que si estuviéramos en uno de los comics de las Power ponis - Snip comparando el peligro que Vivian con el comic que y sus compañeros leían.

Si pero la diferencia que esto es real horriblemente real –Featherweight comentaba por lo bajo mientras seguía corriendo junto a los demás.

Protegiendo a sus amigos de uno de los ataques John creo un escudo a su alrededor para luego seguir corriendo.

Creo que es la hora de desplegar a las tropas – Escorpo oprimiendo un botón haciendo que desde la flota de naves bajaran soldados con armadura negra con forma de escorpión su cola era el cañón y en su espalda estaba la fuente del poder los cuales rodearon a los habitantes de Ponyville como al grupo de amigos.

Son estos momentos en que en verdad extraño tener a nuestros compañeros tanto mágicos como digitales – Lex manifestando su deseo de tener a sus amigos digimon o dragones para poder luchar.

¡ kertolasku ! – grito una voz desconocida para los soldados para luego ver explotar uno a uno – quien necesita dragones si tenemos amigos – contaba Jim llegando Spike quien utilizo sus llamas para salvar algunos de los habitantes del pueblo.

Interesante pulgas con talentos ocultos veamos cuanto tiempo me toma aplastarlos – Escorpo intrigado por los poderes de Jim y spike a quienes se les unió a John.

Entretanto en Canterlot tras poner a salvo a los niños mas algunos ciudadanos Roxy , tom y las princesas se unieron a la guardia real para enfrentar a los gorilas mecánicos que habían tomado por sorpresa a la capital de Equestria

Yo creo que deberías estar cuidando a los demás en lugar de estar en este campo de guerra – Roxy armada con una de las armas de los guardia reales junto a tom quien al igual que ella llevaba un arma.

Disculpa te recuerdo que yo con miss hermanos defendíamos equestria mucho antes que llegaras y ademas fuimos nosotros quienes salvamos 3 mundos - Tom contestaba al sentirse subestimado por la muchacha.

Y es por ese mismo motivo que debes ser eliminado –dijo uno de esos gorilas mecánicos para luego abalanzarse sobre ellos.

Con torpes como tu no me extraña que aun no logren tomar la ciudad – Roxy quedándose quieta se burlaba del gorrilla quien producto de la furia la ataco – grave error cesos de plátano – siguiendo con su mofa para luego ver como un adorno con forma yunque cayera sobre el.

Em Roxy preciosa a sus compañeros no les gusto lo que hiciste – Tom comento rodeado de mas gorilas mecánicos.

En el imperio de cristal también el escenario se veía negra pues los osos habían tomado las calles , el único lugar seguro que quedaba era el castillo y eso era por que la pareja real había creado una barrera protectora a su alrededor. Aun sin contar con poder alguno Fred, Max y Luke se abrían camino para salvar a los habitantes del imperio .

¡Que alguien me ayude! - gritaba una poni terrestre quien había sido tomada prisionera por una de las bestias.

¡Hey! Tapete andante no te parece que es patético molestar a una mujer – Luke llamando la atención de aquel monumental ser quien soltó a su prisionera para luego perseguirlo – ¡Ahorra! – grito el para luego ver como sus amigos hacían tropezar al oso en una fuente cáusanosle un cortocircuito.

Es matemática básica villano mas niño es igual derrota – Fred bromeaba el muchacho junto a sus amigos hasta que este exploto – nota mental búrlate del malo luego de que explote – termino diciendo el para luego ser jalado por Max

Creo que ese el menor de nuestros problemas – Fred conto al ver llegar a un trió de ellos los cuales se disponían a capturarlos.

Volviendo a Ponyville harto de ver como un grupo de críos superaban a su milicia este se coloco una armadura más grande y avanzada para ir a luchar contra Jim y sus amigos.

Y con ese es el ultimo creo – dijo Jim hasta que sintió algo grande caer detrás suyo – alguien musculoso y feo está detrás mío verdad - pregunto el pero antes que alguno pudiera contestar Escorpo lo golpeo con tanta fuerza que lo saco volando del pueblo.

Odio golpear e irme pero tengo trabajo que hacer – Escorpo se burlaba para luego cargar su aguijón con un raro liquido - pero – continuo el – mi jefe me dijo que debo hacer un trabajo perfecto y limpio –utilizando su cola para inmovilizar a todos para luego agarrar a John y Lex.

Una situación similar ocurría en Canterlot y el imperio de cristal pues tras superar el ejercito de ambos lugares los animales robóticos capturaron a tom , Fred , Max para el pesar de sus seres queridos en especial de Luke y Roxy. De pronto tres encapuchado aparecieron deteniendo el tiempo en canterlot y el imperio , mientras que el tercero detuvo el tiempo en pleno vuelo .

Despierta jóvenes héroes – dijeron el unisonó usando sus garras curar y permitir moverse a los muchachos .

Que rayos ….wahaa – Jim grito al ver que estaba flotando en el aire hasta que vio el encapuchado – no tengo que temer verdad – decía el chico al ver que no caía – entonces tu eres - cuestiono al astral.

La batalla que decidirá tu Futuro ha iniciado deseas luchar o morir – Dijeron los tres encapuchados a tanto Jim como Luke y Roxy .

No entiendo lo que dices pero me serviría tu ayuda para salvar a miss… –Roxy sin entender completamente lo que el encapuchado le decía solicitaba su ayuda.

Yo no puedo ayudarlos , solo tu puedes cambiar su destino asique elige - los encapuchados respondía a los tres chicos quienes hicieron la misma pregunta.

Lo que yo quiero es proteger a quienes me rodean asique escojo ¡ _ **luchar**_! - Jim aceptando la proposición del encapuchado quien con un movimiento de sus manos hizo aparecer una placa gruesa con forma octágono.

Ahorra el resto te lo dejo a ti – dijo el encapuchado entregándole a los tres las placas para luego introducirse en ella , acto seguido el tiempo avanzo y envuelto en una intensa luz jim volvió con fuerza a Ponyville.

Bueno es hora de partir mis jóvenes presas - Escorpo triunfante se llevaba a ambos spike aun inmóvil lanzo una llama para intentar detenerlo – Geko molesto desparece – termino diciendo el apunto de atravesarle el cráneo con su cola.

Entonces jim llego en el último minuto y derivo de un golpe a Escorpo para luego rescatar a sus amigos rápidamente los teletransporto a todos el castillo para luego volver al campo de batalla.

Eso fue un golpe pero que te hace pensar que puedes vencerme tu solo – Escorpo amenazo al muchacho quien solo sonrió.

Soy la pesadilla de los villanos que amenaza la paz de nuestra tierra – Jim manifestó colocando la placa en la cintura la cual se convirtió en cinturón – asique castigare a quienes amenazan a nuestras familias y amigos – decía Roxy colocándose su placa en su cintura para enfrentarse a los gorilas – y si tengo que vencerte para hacerlo ….- Menciono Luke poniéndose su placa para rescatar a Max y Fred.

Considéralo hecho ¡ **furia bestial, instinto desatado**! – dijeron los tres liberando cada un animal distinto el cual tras golpear a sus adversario volvieron con sus respectivo humano dotándolo de armaduras.

En el caso de Jim tras ser envuelto por su animal apareció con una armadura blanca con líneas doradas y casco con forma de león su placa cambio a la de una estrella blanca , Roxy recibió una armadura Celeste con un casco con forma de tiburón y su placa adquirió la forma de una cascada . Finalmente Luke adquirió una armadura negra con un casco con forma de reno cuernos hechos de acero y su placa se torno un copo de nieve.

Crees que un truco barato como ese te salvara te equivocas soldados ¡a él! – Llamando a mas soldados Escorpo para atacar pero jim no solo los evadió sino que los venció a todos de un golpe.

Interesante me pregunto que mas puedo hacer – Jim se preguntaba para luego seguir luchando contra sus rivales.

Dando unas piruetas para adelante Roxy comenzó a nadar por el piso de cristal como si fuera agua los gorilas intentaron atraparla pero les resulto imposible debido a su nuevo poder , aprovechando esto la muchacha aprovecho de rescatar a Tom tras ponerlo a salvo volvió al campo de batalla.

Oigan lindos por aquí – Roxy retaba a los gorilas quienes chocaron sin lograr su objetivo -que pena y yo que creí que representarían un desafío – dijo ella volviendo al "agua" para luego dirigirse a uno de los gorrillas y tras hundirlo en su "agua" lo destruyo .

En el imperio de cristal Luke utilizo su nueva poder y fuerza para proteger el imperio pero los osos resultaban ser más fuerte de lo que parecía.

Me serviría mucho un arma ahora – Dijo Luke al verse superado por los osos – pon tu mano en tu cintura y di ¡Reindeer cannon ! – indico una voz en la cabeza de Luke al hacerlo el muchacho recibió un cañón con forma de reno – esto está mejor – agarrando confianza el muchacho lucho sin piedad contra los osezno del mal.

Volviendo a Ponyville Jim con sus nuevas habilidades derroto con mucha facilidad a los Escorpo , obligándolo a tomar otras medidas para cumplir su misión.

Has vuelto una simple tarea de captura en una de asalto y asesinato no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco – Dijo Escorpo acto seguido se inyecto dos clases diferentes de liquido aumentando su tamaño , fuerza y cambiando su apariencia a una mas monstruosa pero aun conservando su forma antropomórfica, adquiriendo una mirada sangrienta y dientes afilados.

Cuando uno cree que lo feo no se pueden superada aparece locos así que lo empeora todo – pensaba jim evitando los ataque del monstruoso Escorpo – ahorra – continuo el – me gustaría una ventaja milagrosa que me saque de este lio – suplicaba el muchacho mientras recibía un golpe de lleno de parte de aquel animal.

De pronto la placa de cintura brillo por instinto el muchacho coloco su mano derecha sobre ella invocando una espada con filo dorado por ambos lados de oro y una empuñadura con forma de león. Una vez en sus manos el muchacho comenzó un combate a muerte contra Escorpo pero gracias a su experiencia en batalla pudo darle una buena pelea contra todo pronostico Jim tenia la batalla prácticamente ganada.

Okey lo admito eres bastante bueno para una hormiga por eso te atacare con todo ¡mil colas de muerte ! – grito el atacando con su cola la cual se convirtió en metal y comenzó a golpear repetidamente al muchacho quien hacia lo posible por defenderse .

Necesito algo mas fuerte para terminar a este tipo –Jim exhausto se paro firme ante su adversario mientras buscaba la solución a su problema , de pronto desde su cinturón apareció aro de luz los cuales tenían forma de carta - escoge bien ,escoge sabiamente – indico una voz en la cabeza de Jim - extendiendo su mano tomo una tarjeta con el nombre de **X impact .**

Abriendo la boca de la empuñadura jim introdujo la tarjeta acto seguido la espada comenzó a iluminarse , corriendo a máxima velocidad el muchacho , marcando una gran x por ambos lados de Escorpo para luego atacar de frente provocando una gran explosión . Al ver su líder derrotado la flota de naves se retiraron quedando solo una nave.

No pienses que se ha acabado , porque la guerra recién inicia – Un moribundo Escorpo advertía para luego ser transportado a su nave para irse.

Una vez que todo se soluciono y asegurarse que todos estuvieran a salvo John , Lex , spike se reunieron en el salón del trono para que el muchacho les hablara de todo lo que había pasado en su enfrentamiento con Escorpo .

Creo que hasta aquí llego nuestro sueño de un Equestria pacifica - Lex desanimado comentaba a su hermano a lo que el mayor respondió.

No te preocupes mientras nos mantengamos junto no habrá villano que nos pueda vencer – Jim animando a tanto Lex como a los demás.

Me pregunto porque ese tipo quería llevarse a John y Lex – dijo spike de pronto la puerta de la sala del trono fue abierta de golpe por la manes 6.

Pues tras oír lo ultimo el grupo liderado por la princesa de la amistad quedaron atónitas tras enterrarse lo que había pasado en su ausencia . Mientras tanto en una locación desconocido Escorpo junto dos desconocidos se presentaron ante su amo quien lucia muy enfadado .

Dejen ver si lo entiendo puse a su disposición la mejor tecnología , una buena parte de miss tropas y se atreven a presentarse ante mí con las manos vacías – el jefe manifestaba sin mostrar emoción alguna emitiendo un aura muy oscura.

No fue nuestra culpa de un momento a otro ellos ganaron poderes que nunca habíamos visto – conto uno de los presentes para apaciguar la ira de su amo.

Por la forma y poder que mostraron mucho me temo que se tratan del renacimiento de los Beast ….- argumentaba otro siendo silenciado por su amo para que no escuchar lo ultimo dicho por su subordinado.

No te atrevas ni a decir sus nombres, lo que tuvieron esa pestes fue un golpe de suerte – el amo del trió argumento siendo Escorpo el próximo en hablar.

Muy cierto mi lord pero le prometo que no volverá a sucederá – Escorpo dándole la razón a su señor – y – continuo el – reforzaremos nuestros esfuerzos para capturar a estos sujetos incluso si eso implica perder nuestra vida – termino diciendo el presionando unas teclas haciendo aparecer las imágenes de Tom, Lex , Max ,John y Roxy.

 _ **Continuara….**_


	3. Beast 2

**Bueno aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo de mi historia esperando que lo disfruten**

* * *

 _ **Beast 02: reunión Amarga**_

Tras volver de su misión lejos de ponyville las manes 6 se encontraron con la noticia de que tanto los chicos como su hogar habiansido victimas de un feroz ataque de un nuevo y desconocido enemigo, saetándose en sus respectivos tronos John, Lex, spike y Jim les contaron lo ocurrido sin omitir detalle alguno del ataque.

Por lo que cuentan parece que el enemigo de alguna manera los conoce – Twiligth dedujo tras enterrase de todo lo sucedido tras la batalla con Escorpo.

Opino igual ya que atacaron el pueblo pero el blanco eran John y Lex –dijo Jim concordando con la princesa.

Pero querido quien quería hacerle daño alguno de ustedes - Rarity cuestionaba al mayor del grupo preocupada por la seguridad de los pequeños.

Eso no importa a quien se atreva tendrá que enfrentarse a Jim y su geniales poderes – Spike manifestaba emocionado a sus amigos mientras que rememoraba la asombrosa batalla del muchacho.

En todo caso donde conseguiste eso poderes Caramelo – Applejack preguntaba a muchacho quien coloco la placa encima de la mesa .

Ni yo lo se pero me alegra haberlos recibido a tiempo – Jim contestaba a la pony vaquera – pero – continuo el – porque no lo discutimos en otro momento mañana quiero mostrarles la sorpresa en la que he estado trabajando – termino diciendo el pues habiansido un día largo para todos sobre todo para los pequeños .

Mientras tanto en Canterlot tras acostar a los pequeño Tom y Roxy se reunieron con las princesas para contarle el antes y después de su batalla con aquellos gorilas mecanizados.

Asique un encapuchado detuvo el tiempo para entregarte esta "placa" – La princesa luna usando su magia alzo dicho artefacto para analizarlo mejor tras oír a ambos chicos.

Si fue muy extraño lo que más me preocupa fue el mensaje que me dio " _**La batalla que decidirá tu Futuro ha iniciado deseas luchar o morir**_ " – Roxy compartía su preocupaciones por lo que dijo el desconocido – y si significa que algo mucho peor viene por nosotros – sentencio la muchacha temiendo lo que pudiera pasar.

En primera nunca piense en lo peor créeme por experiencia sé que eso trae problema , no olvides lo fantástico de esto te convertiste en superhéroe sabes lo increíble que es eso – dijo Tom entre bromas para animar a la muchacha pues su experiencia había sido increíble.

Si pero no hay que bajar la guardia por ahorra creo que ambos deben ir a descansar recuerden que mañana tienen su viaje a ponyville – La princesa Celestia le recomendaba a ambos chicos quienes se vieron por unos segundo.

No creo que sea buena idea ir ahorra princesa que ocurre si hay otro ataque – Roxy tomando la palabra compartía su inquietud ante la idea de salir de Canterlot.

Mi hermana y yo comprendemos su preocupación pero descuiden de presentarse alguna emergencia nos pondremos de inmediato en contacto con ustedes – La princesa luna le contaba a la pareja para que estuvieron más tranquilo.

Luego de que ambos se fueron las monarcas de Equestria comenzaron hablar entre si .Entre tanto en el imperio una conversación similar ocurría entre la princesa Candace, Shinig amore, Max, Fred y Luke quien tras lograr hacer dormir a los pequeños así como a sus hermanitos sostuvo una conversación con los 2 gobernantes del imperio.

La verdad me sorprende que el corazón del cristal no haya expulsado esos tipo apenas pusieron un pie en el imperio – Shinig amore preocupado como los enemigos habían entrado tan fácilmente a su hogar.

Se puso extraño y no hablo del extraño al que estamos acostumbrados – Lex contaba a la pareja de ponis así como a sus compañeros.

Todo parecía salido de una película ciencia ficción mezclado con horror – Max agregaba a la conversación pues había pasado un gran susto.

Tranquilos si esos tipo vuelven aparecer yo los hare pedazos – Luke reconfortaba a los muchachos haciendo poses de superhéroes causando que sus amigos rieran por lo bajo.

Creo que deberían contarle a Jim mañana en su visita a ponyville – princesa Candace recomendó al trió haciendo que los dos pequeños se pararan al seco.

Es ¡verdad! – dijeron los dos al unisonó – por lo loco que estuvo el día olvide que mañana vamos a ponyville – dijo Max yendo a preparar sus cosas para la salida – yo todavía me faltan envolver unos regalos para todos – saliendo como rayo Lex fue a cumplir sus deberes.

Tú no tienes cosas que preparar – shinig amore cuestionaba a Luke quien se encontraba pensativo – tranquilo si llega a pasar algo nos encargaremos – dijo el semental sorprendiendo al muchacho por deducir lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

Eso lo se pero también me preguntaba si me dejarían llevarme a Vicent y Jasón mañana , ya que me gustaría que conociera más de esta tierra y estoy seguro que les gustaría ver a los demás- Luke contaba su plan a ambos ponys quienes a dieron su aprobación .

Espiando a sus enemigos a través de sus cámaras ocultas Escorpo vigilaba atentamente a sus enemigos buscando debilidades que le permitieran destruirlos.

Mi Señor me enterrado que nuestros objetivos se reunieran en solo lugar mañana – Escorpo informaba a su amo quien se limito a lanzarle una leve mirada – por favor déjenme corregir mi falta ante usted le prometo que esta vez cumpliré mi misión –suplicaba este a su señor a quien le tenía respecto pero al mismo tiempo miedo.

Muy bien pero considera esta tu ultima oportunidad si fracasas no tendré piedad - el amo de Escorpo amenazaba a este para luego retirarse a su propia cámara privada.

Con la llegada de un nuevo amanecer Roxy, Tom, Max, Fred , Luke y sus hermanitos abordaron el tren con rumbo a ponyville ansiosos de reunirse con sus amigos .En Ponyville dichos amigos se alistaban para la sorpresa que les tenia Jim quien había desaparecido toda la mañana ,dejando tan solo una nota donde les pedia que se reuniera con el en lugar que marco en el mapa del castillo, tras dejar levantados a los chicos bajo el cuidado así como vigilancia de los señores cake y la alcaldesa mare mare todos fueron rumbo a dicho lugar.

Muy bien jim ya que nos hiciste levantar tan temprano esperamos que valga la pena – raimbow Dash aun adormilada le decía a su joven amigo.

Bueno eso lo juzgaran ustedes y para mi próximo acto requiero dos asistentes – Jim contesto para luego hacer un especie de acto de magia.

Yo ,yo por favor escógeme – Pinkie pie siguiendo el juego del muchacho se ofrecía a ser parte de su truco .

Muy bien un pasó al frente del escenario quien más se ofrece para comenzar con el espectáculo – jim manifestaba con emoción siendo John el próximo al salir al frente .

Bueno ahorra que hermano – preguntaba el joven John para luego tomarle los cascos a pinkie pie por el orden del mayor del grupo .

Ahorra digan conmigo ¡pertinet fulgorque! –Jim instruyo quienes no dudaron e hicieron lo que el chico les solicitaba.

Eso es todo yo esperaba….algo mas – Lex decepcionado declaraba para luego junto a los demás ser enceguecido por una brillante luz acto seguido ante el grupo a apareció un castillo tan grande que hacia lucir a tanto al de canterlot y el imperio de cristal como si fueran juguetes ( _ **1#**_ )

Esto valió levantarse antes que cantara mi gallo – Applejack comento por lo bajo haciendo que todos asintieran levemente.

Fue entonces que el grupo entro en aquel espectacular castillo que era impresionante tanto dentro como fuera había pasillos con varias puertas y escaleras que unían con los demás pisos , todo adornado con diferente cuadros , armadura y candelabros del mas alto lujo.

Si estoy soñando por favor que nadie me despierte – Rarity enamorada del lugar que Jim había creado al tal punto que por poco la dejan atrás.

Comenzó así el tour por aquel monumental lugar guiando al grupo de amigos Jim les fue mostrando los diferentes cuarto uno estaba lleno al tope con juegos de árcade y consolas , otro estaba lleno de equipo deportivo así como un gran muro para escalar , otro era un gran salón con mesas muy largas con asientos con almohadas y ventana grades , entre otras maravillas repartidas en diferente cuartos, la habitación que mas llamo la atención por lo menos para cierta princesa fue la biblioteca .Finalmente tras atravesar un jardín con arboles grandes de los cuales algunos de ellos destacaban por los fuertes construidos en ellos llegaron a lo que parecía ser un despacho.

Entonces que les parece el lugar que construí – Jim sentado en su escritorio cuestionaba al grupo compuesto por ponis ,el dragón y los dos niños quienes aun tenían la boca abierta.

Solo se puede definir este lugar como ¡super mega increíble! – manifestó Lex explotando de emoción por todas las maravillas que había visto.

Y te queda corto terroncito – Applejack calmando al pequeño comento pues al igual que el estaba impresionado.

Me encanto el jardín tenia flores muy bellas – Fluthershy alaba las plantas del jardín por el cual habían pasado .

La flores están bien pero vieron ese salón de ejercicios era alucínate – dijo con emoción Raimbow Dash mientras alzando el vuelo sobre el grupo de amigos.

Tu gusto en la decoración es simplemente maravilloso – Rarity tomando la palabra compartía su opinión acerca del trabajo del muchacho.

Desde cuando llevas construyendo esto – John pregunto acercándose al muchacho en su escritorio entonces sonó el reloj cuco del cuarto.

Eso se los explicare luego ahorra debemos recibir a unos invitados sorpresa que están a punto de arribar – Jim respondió dejando a todos preocupados por tener que recorrer todo el camino hasta la estación del tren

Mientras tanto en dicha estación acaba de llegar el tren proveniente del Imperio del cristal del cual bajaron Luke y su grupo junto a sus pertenencias.

Por fin llegamos olvidaba lo aburrido que es viajar del imperio a Ponyville – declaraba Max estirando tanto piernas como brazos.

Puede ser pero es gusto estar aquí después de tanto podríamos pasar a ….- dijo Lex feliz de estar nuevamente en su hogar intentando proponer una actividad pero el grito del entusiasmo de los más jóvenes opaca dicho momento.

Jasón ,Vincent ¡esperen! – grito Luke al ver como los pequeños corrían a lo largo y ancho del lugar – no se alejen de mi por favor – tomándolos de las manos a ambos le pidió a los 2 pequeños que permanecieran junto a el.

Pero antes que alguno de los presentes pudiera decir alguna cosa otro tren llego a la estación, sorpresa fue para el grupo de Luke al ver bajar del tren a Roxy y tom quienes estaban igual o mas confundidos que ellos pasando la sorpresa ambos grupos se saludaron sintiéndose felices de verse después de tanto tiempo. De pronto ante el grupo de amigos apareció dos puertas de castillo antigua de color rojo.

Hola a todos no sean tímidos y entren – dijo Jim tras abrirse dichas puertas una vez que atravesaron el grupo del tren se reunión con sus amigos en el castillo de jim.

Mientras que el grupo de amigos recorrían y disfrutaban las instalaciones del castillo , los tres muchachos junto a las mane 6 se aprovechaban de ponerse al día, dos de ellos compartieron un beso de amor causando que las ponis se conmovieran ante la escena.

No sabes hace cuanto te extrañado – Roxy con las mejillas al rojo vivo manifestaba al muchacho siendo interrumpidos por Luke .

Se que nadie pregunto pero yo también los extrañe mucho tanto a ustedes como los demás – Luke metiéndose entre ambos contaba causando la risa de todos los presentes – en todo caso aun no me puedo creer que hayas construido un castillo tan grande en tan poco tiempo – decía el muchacho mirando desde la ventana del despacho como Vincent y Jasón jugaban en los fuertes del jardín.

No eres el único compañero ni nosotras mismas podíamos creerlo cuando no los enseño - introduciéndose a la conversación Applejack le conto al muchacho .

En todo caso para que nos trajiste aquí jim querido – rarity pregunto al joven quien tras respirar profundamente les respondió.

Pues quería que mi familia tanto antigua como nueva estuviera aquí para anunciarles la inauguración de mi hogar para niños solitarios – Anuncio el muchacho dejando impactados a todos sus amigos- y también – continuo el – quería preguntarte algo importante Roxy …- dijo el intentando sacar algo de su bolsillo de pronto comenzó a temblar.

Todos se encuentran bien – pregunto Tom quien junto al resto de muchachos regresaron al despacho que le pertenecía a Jim.

Estamos bien pero me preocupa como esté Ponyville será mejor que vayamos a ver – twiligth compartiendo su inquietud, utilizando la puerta mágica de Jim el grupo logro regresar rápido al pueblo.

Ante ellos apareció una combinación de todas sus pesadillas pues el pueblo era atacado por soldados escorpio , gorilas y osos polares parados sobre sus dos pies traseras cuyas armaduras parecían haber sido mejoradas y como guinda del pastel había naves escorpión sobrevolando el cielo .

Vale esto horrible multiplicado terrible igual apocalíptico – haciendo su propia observación matemática tom comentaba al presenciar tal destrucción.

Escuchen todos no tenemos mucho tiempo tendremos que dividirnos para resolver esto –dijo jim Tomado el liderazgo de la situación instruyo a sus camaradas.

Fue así que los grupos se armaron primero estaba el grupo de twiligth conformado por tom y raimbow dash quien se encargarían de derivar algunos soldados, el segundo grupo era liderado Applejack quien era acompañada por Max y Lex quienes eran los encargados de rescatar a la mayor cantidad de civiles que se pudieran , el tercer grupo tenía a rarity a la cabeza acompañado por sus amigas Pinkie pie y Fluthershy quienes se encargarían de curar a los heridos que llegaran al castillo de la amistad , el cuarto grupo conformado por John ,Fred y spike serian el grupo de apoyo para el quinto y el ultimo grupo formado por Jim, Roxy y Luke. Con los grupos formado todos fueron a cumplir su misión, Mientras el grupo de héroes se divididos montado en su nave insignia estaba Escorpo vigilando de cerca a sus enemigos .

Mi general deberíamos mandar un grupo tras esos tres – uno de los soldados cuestionaba a Escorpo.

No de ellos me encargare personalmente el suero x está listo – Escorpo interrogo a su subordinado quien dudoso le contesto .

Aun faltan algunos detalles y los científicos dicen que aun es muy inestable – explico el soldado siendo estrangulado por la cola de esté.

Dile que terminen pronto ¡ok! – furico el general de guerra se dispuso a dirigir a sus tropas en la batalla.

Entretanto de vuelta al pueblo nuestros héroes daban lo mejor posible para proteger a los habitantes cada quien utilizando habilidades físicas y mágicas , pero sin importar cuantos derivaran seguían apareciendo enemigo tras enemigo .Lógicamente nuestros héroes no se daban por vencidos ya que sabían lo que arriesgaban en esta pelea .

Me tienen impresionados no me imaginaba que los dos lucharan tan bien – Jim felicitaba a su grupo mientras utilizaba un hechizo para atacar a un gorila.

Por favor he enfrentado patanes mas rudos que esta plaga – Roxy contaba mientras pateaba la cara de un soldado escorpión para luego usar su arma para atacar a otros 2 con el arma de compañero caído.

Yo llevaba buscando una excusa para volver usar mis habilidades kickboxing ya que las he mejorado con técnicas de arte marciales – Luke emocionado comentaba mientras que golpeaba a dos soldados escorpión.

¡Hey! Menos charla mas lucha – Dijo spike quien mezclo sus llamas con un hechizo de John para vencer algunos soldados y osos polar mecanizado.

Fue entonces que la nave insignia hizo acto de presencia y de ella bajo un enfurecido Escorpo quien este ocasión llevaba una armadura mucho mas avanzada que la que uso en su batalla previa con Jim.

Hola pulga listo para morir - Escorpo declaro alzando su brazo derecho el cual se convirtió en un cañón de plasma mientras que el otro se volvió una cierra circular resplandeciente.

Por supuesto faltaba el loco con acceso a las armas como si no tuviéramos la pelea bastante complicada – Fred se quejaba al ver la aparición de dicho villano quien utilizo su cañón para atacarlo.

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la ciudad se encontraba el grupo liderado por Twiligth quien se encontraba sometiendo a una tropa de soldados escorpiones.

Creo que con este ya era el ultimo de esos soldados – Twiligth manifestó a sus camaradas causando el descontento de uno de ellos.

Es una lastima porque empezaba a divertirme – Raimbow Dash se quejaba ya que la batalla había terminado para su equipo de pronto se escucho silbido.

¿Quien será el que silba ? - pregunto Tom para luego junto a sus amigos se envuelto por una sensación de frio.

Paralelo a esto Applejack utilizando su fuerza de pony terrestre mas su lazo y la ayuda de sus logro someter a un grupo de tanto gorilas como osos .

Yo que pensaba que los monstruos que mandaba Draque era duros estos lo superan por lejos – Decía Max recuperando el aliento tras su último enfrentamiento siendo casi atrapado por uno de ellos siendo detenido al instante por la pony vaquera.

Te cuidado caramelo este no es lugar para bajar la guardia - Applejack señalizo al joven para luego ser envuelta por una helada sensación.

Soy el único a quien le dio frio – Cuestionaba Lex acto seguido escucho un silbido que provoco que el trió se pusiera alerta.

Volviendo al grupo de Jim quienes tenían una dura pelea contra el malévolo Escorpo , aun usando magia resultando difícil protegerse entre si así como al mismo pueblo.

Esa es la expresión que me gusta ver en mis victimas "Desesperación" – proclamo Escorpo mientras se burlaba de sus enemigos quienes yacían en suelo agotados.

Lamento decepcionarte pero acabo de tomar mi segundo aire y llego la hora de llevar esta lucha al próximo nivel – exclamo Jim sacando su placa siendo seguido por Roxy – estoy contigo – dijo ella sacando su placa sorprendiendo al muchacho – no se olviden de mi – termino diciendo Luke sacando sorprendiendo a la pareja.

(poner desde aquí : Juken Sentai Gekiranger -Henshin Theme- [Enter The Gekiranger])

¡furia bestial, instinto desatado! – Gritaron al unisonó los 2 chicos y Roxy liberando su respectivo animal los cuales tras hacer retroceder al villano regresaron con su respectivos compañeros dotándolos de sus armaduras

(aquí termina : Juken Sentai Gekiranger -Henshin Theme- [Enter The Gekiranger] )

Comenzó así el segundo asalto entre el trió de héroes y el mejorado Escorpo quien invoco mas tropas de su ejército por suerte el grupo liderado por John seguía en pie para prestar su ayuda contra aquel villano , golpes iba y venían por parte de ambos grupos. Escorpo utilizo su moderno brazo mecánico para atacar a sus rivales pero usando las habilidades brindadas por la armadura estos lograron evitarlo , abriéndose paso a través de sus subordinado Jim logro acertarle varios golpes en el cuerpo. Mientras Luke utilizando su arma combatía a tanto soldados escorpión como osos polares y Roxy se encargaba de apoyar al grupo de John invocando una ballesta que parecían dos aletas de tiburón unidas . Finalmente y tras muchos esfuerzos solo quedaba encargarse de tan solo de un oso y gorila así como el mismo Escorpo.

Listo para tirar la toalla o quieres que te quebremos tu coraza – Jim amenazaba a Escorpo quien aun débil se levanto .

Para estos caso existen el az bajo la manga les presento "mi suero especial " – proclamo Escorpo para luego sacar una botella con un liquido color negro el cual inyecto a sus camaradas y lo que quedaba lo bebió el .

De un momento a otro las heridas del trió del terror se curaron , ademas aumentaron a un tamaño gigantesco y cambiaron su forma a una mas monstruosa .

Vale ahorra si que estamos fritos – Spike estático de miedo comento a sus compañeros de equipo quienes tuvieron que moverse enseguida para evitar ser aplastados

Ahorra que hacemos por que no creo que podamos enfrentarlos con nuestras pequeñas armas – decía Luke intentando para a uno de eso gigantes con su arma pero resulto inútil .

Si tan solo contáramos con algo más grande para enfrentarlo - Roxy atemorizada deseo adquirir el poder para detener a aquellas bestias. De pronto en medio de dicha destrucion el tiempo se detuvo para todos excepto para Jim , Luke y Roxy acto seguido apareció ante ellos un nuevo encapuchado pero a diferencia de los tres anteriores su túnica era blanca con bordes dorados .

Adivino vienes a darnos otro mensaje enigmático verdad – Jim se expresaba de manera sarcástica tras ver lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

"yo represento la luz del destino a la que ustedes están conectados" – haciendo caso omiso a las palabras dichas por el muchacho, el encapuchado entonces transporto al los tres a una especie de cueva donde yacían estatua con forma de animales.

Estos quienes o que son acaso serán nuestros aliados – cuestionaba Luke al ver aquellos monumentos frente a el.

"Eso depende enteramente de ustdes si logran despertarlos les presagio victoria , mas no quiere decir que los salvaran a todos " – explico dicho encapuchado con aire misterioso para luego desaparecer.

A que se referirá con despertarlos – pensaba Roxy de pronto su placa junto a las de los 2 muchachos se ilumino disparando un rayo que impacto contra tres de esas figura de las cuales sugieran 3 tarjetas plateadas.

Di mi nombre ¡rápido!– exigía a gritos una voz en la cabeza de los tres humanos quienes lo pensaron muy bien antes de responder - ¡Lumion! – grito jim provocando el despertar de una de las estatuas - ¡nigth-deer! – alzando la voz pronuncio Luke despertando a la segunda estatua - ¡wrestling shark ! – termino diciendo Roxy despertando a la tercer y ultimo monumento.

Fue entonces que toda la cueva se ilumino cegando momentáneamente a los muchachos al recuperar la visión ellos estaban de vuelta en el campo de batalla donde el tiempo se volvió a poner en marcha.

Digan sus oraciones porque este es su fin – Escorpo anuncio para luego atacar usando su garra a sus diminutos rivales pero en el último minuto fue atacado por un león mecánico de 30 metros alto cuerpo y cabeza blanca, su melena así como sus garras y pelos de la punta de la cola era dorados

( **poner desde aquí** : Kakusei! Zyuohger!)(2#)

Al ver lo ocurrido a su amo el gorrilla y el oso polar contraatacaron pero desde lo alto del cielo aprecio un tiburón mecánico de la misma altura del león de color azul oscuro con un collar metálico en el cuello en el cual habían cañones que dispararon contra gorrilla . En el piso corriendo a toda velocidad por las calles de ponyville iba reno mecánico de asta de acero , cabeza y cuerpo negro , patas de bronce compartiendo la altura de los otros dos fue directo al oso polar para embestirlo .

Si buscábamos alguna clase de milagro este se acerca bastante – John impresionado por la aparición de dichos animales mecánicos conto a Fred y spike quienes asintieron levemente

Entonces las tres fieras se acercaron a sus tres compañeros quienes comprendieron que querían que lucharan juntos ,asique ellos saltaron a sus cabezas atravesándolas llegando a una especie de cabina en la cual había una consola donde colocaron sus respectivas placas encendiéndolas , cada uno escogió un enemigos a vencer . Comenzó así la batalla definitiva Luke se encargaba del gorrilla tanto gigante como los quedaban rezagados en el pueblo , Roxy dirigía un ataque aéreo apretando un botón disparo sus cañones contra la flota de Escorpo destruyéndolas para luego ataca al oso polar usando las afiladas mandíbulas de su nuevo compañero para causarle mucho daño . Finalmente Jim dirigía a su león contra el monstruoso Escorpo quien utilizo tanto garras como su afilada cola para defenderse siendo eventualmente sometido por sus enemigos .

No crean que esto acaba aquí porque ya que con mi derrota han llamado la atención de mi amo y eso va ser su perdición - un moribundo Escorpo advirtió al grupo de héroes siendo Jim el primero en hablar.

Pues que le llegue nuestro mensaje lo estaremos esperando ¿cierto? – Jim contra argumentaba mirando a sus compañero - ¡cierto! – ambos respondieron para luego sacar una nueva tarjeta la cual introdujeron a su consola

(Aquí termina: Kakusei! Zyuohger! Y antes de leer el ataque final pongan: Finish Him! Mortal Kombat Sound Effect **)(3#)**

¡ bestial impact ! – gritaron todos juntos disparando desde sus 3 animales robóticos rayos azules , negros y blancos destruyendo a Escorpo de una vez por todas .

Una vez acabada la batalla de entre los escombro surgió un especie de tótem con forma de escorpión el cual fue directo con jim . Tras eso dichos animales partieron con un rumbos desconocido dejando atrás las mismas tarjetas de la cueva solo que estas llevaban los nombres que ellos les habían puesto.

Supongo que cuando los necesitemos solo tendremos que llamarlos nuevamente – tomando la carta Roxy sonrió pues estaba feliz de saber que contaban con un nuevo aliado.

Entonces todos incluidos el grupo de John regresaron con los demás encontrando a solo a sus amigas ponis quienes pronunciando algunas palabras estremecieron al grupo de victoriosos héroes. Mientras tanto desde su base secreta se encontraba el amo de Escorpo .

" _ **Pues que le llegue nuestro mensaje lo estaremos esperando**_ " – reproducía la grabación del espía que había mandado – desafío aceptado pero al final ustedes serán lo que supliquen por piedad – concluyo el villano para luego comenzar a reír.

Continuara….

* * *

 **nota del autor:**

 **1#:** **Castillo de Malbork**

 **2#:** **la cancion se encuentra** **soundcloud**

 **3#** **: el finish him se encuentra en youtube**


	4. Beast 3

**pues aquí estamos con el nuevo capitulo de mi fic , lamento la tardanza pero este capitulo es especial pues junto a los demas capitulos de miss historias un nuevo mundo y legend of the worlds mas este llegamos al capitulo numero de 100 , sin mas que decir que lo disfruten.**

* * *

 **Beast 03: Promesa de ayer problemas de hoy**

Muy tarde en la noche y tras haber usado su magia para reparar los daños causados por Escorpo nos encontrábamos con Jim quien se encontraba en su despacho sacando algunos ingredientes que había juntado para luego hacer aparecer un caldero en el cual vertió algunos de dichos ingrediente y una vez que hirvieron el procedió con su hechizo.

ad hoc ipso tempore ego mittam et assumam pristini, invenire me? Afferte huc illum ad me – recitando el hechizo de su grimorio personal jim esperaba hallar lo que buscaba sin éxito aparente - Lux quippe virtus ignota nec recedas adiutórium- colocando otros ingredientes Jim hizo un intento mas por encontrar lo que buscaba pero otra vez fallo - Lux quippe virtus ignota nec recedas adiutórium – preparando otra poción solo que en este vertió 3 mechones de pelo de color anaranjado, negro y café para luego mezclarlo con un poco de su sangre al no tener el resultado que deseaba este enfurecido tirando su grimorio lejos .

Tras derrumbarse en un muro cercano el joven mago comenzó a rememorar los sucesos ocurridos tras su batalla contra Escorpo.

 **Flashback:**

 _ **Volviendo triunfantes de la batalla contra el malévolo Escorpo el grupo de jim se reunía con sus amigas ponis quienes por alguna razón no podían verlos a la caras.**_

 _ **Twiligth, chicas que ocurrió - Jim cuestionaba a sus amigas siendo Applejack la única de los presentes con valor para hablar.**_

 _ **Caramelo hay algo que ustedes deben Saber – Applejack guio entonces al grupo a la sala del trono del castillo de la amistad .**_

 _ **Lo que sucedió es que luego de vencer a las tropas de Escorpo , escuchamos un extraño silbido luego nos envolvió una extraña sensación helada – Twiligth comenzó a explicar lo sucedido en la batalla – luego fuimos envolvidas por la tormenta de nieve mas helada que haya sentido – continuo raimbow Dash – cuando ceso los muchachos ya no estaban - termino diciendo la pony vaquera.**_

 _ **No puede ser – Dijo John al saber lo que había ocurrido a tom ,Lex y Max dejándole un semblante muy triste**_

 _ **Oigan tranquilo esto tiene remedio – Luke animaba a los presentes para romper con el ambiente tan triste.**_

 _ **En serio lo crees querido porque yo no lo sé – Rarity manifestando su pena ante lo ocurrido a los niños quienes se habían ganado un lugar en su corazón.**_

 _ **Porque hoy también pudo ser el fin pero igual salimos adelante no lo ven – Luke les recordaba a todos su victoria del día de hoy – ademas – continuo el – si algo he aprendido de mi tiempo con ustedes es que siempre hay una solución para todo problema – terminando su discurso fue interceptado por Jim.**_

 _ **Es cierto Luke y yo les prometo que daré con la solución sea como sea– Jim secándose las lagrimas se comprometía a salvar a sus hermanos - por ahora- continuo el - mantengamos esto en secreto no quiero que los demás niños se asusten – termino diciendo haciendo que todos hicieran la pinkie promesa.**_

 _ **Fin del flashback**_

Jim que ocurrió eso es sangre – Roxy vestida con su bata para dormir pasando por ahí fue socorrer a Jim vendándole su mano sangrante

No puedo hallar a los chicos he tratado usar todos los recursos mágicos que tengo y no logro traer de vuelta a ninguno de los 3- Jim manifestó su rabia e impotencia al no poder cumplir la meta que se había impuesto .

Tranquilo no es necesario que te esfuerzos tanto, ya que han sido días muy difíciles – decía Roxy intentando consolar a su novio – por ahorra – continuo ella – creo que deberías descansar recuerda que mañana será un gran día para todos – ayudándolo a ponerse en pie Roxy llevo a Jim a la cama.

Ciertamente mañana será un día memorable no lo crees **Frost-** el amo del difunto Escorpo cuestionaba a su subordinado .

Para enmarcarlo en hielo – contesto el disparando una pistola las cual al impactar contra uno de sus soldados volviéndolo hielo macizo acto seguido lo destruyo.

La mañana llego con rapidez y con ella un nuevo tren arribo a la estación del pueblo y de el bajaron las princesa Celestia , luna y Candace junto a Shinnig amore mas los niños a quienes les había dado asilo en sus respectivos castillos. Siendo recibidos por las Manes 6 quienes tras saludar y reverenciar a las princesas guiaron al grupo primero al castillo de twiligth para recoger al grupo de niños que vivía ahí para luego llevar a todos a los limites de ponyville justo a medio camino entre el pueblo y el bosque Everfree.

Pues aquí vienen y Wow jamás pensé que serian tanto niños – Fred comentaba sorprendido al ver a todos los niños reunidos nuevamente.

Si ,estamos seguros que esto es buena idea digo ya es bastante difícil cuidar al grupo de bestias de nuestro castillo – Spike dudoso cuestionaba al grupo de muchachos siendo John el próximo en hablar.

Tranquilo hermano si pudimos salvar tres mundos y vencer un ejército podremos con cualquier cosa – John con una actitud relajaba manifestaba siendo que en el fondo estaba igual de angustiado que el joven dragón.

Pues pronto lo averiguaremos pues ya llegaron – Luke introduciéndose a la conversación señalizo la llegada de todos los pequeños Vincent y Jasón entre ellos.

Pues llego la hora y te ves más guapo que nunca – Roxy declaraba con una gran sonrisa al ver el atuendo elegante que Jim usaba el día de hoy .

Lo crees porque siento que es demasiado debería cambiarme – Jim inseguro iba cambiarse de atuendo siendo detenido por Roxy quien le dio un beso – ok es perfecto vamos ya – entendiendo el punto de su novia fue a recibir a todos.

Paralelamente a esto frost notado en su fortaleza móvil con forma de oso polar planificando su próximo plan para acabar con sus enemigos, una vez que decidió el plan ha seguir se dirigió a su ejercito.

Mis compatriotas nuestro querido amo ha ordenado que acabemos con estos 3- Frost mostrando la imagen de Jim , Luke y Roxy – pero – continuo el – nos conformaremos con eso yo digo ¡no! ,porque esto dejo de ser una misión de captura sino de conquista absoluto – declaro el imponente villana siendo vitoreado por su ejercito .

Volviendo con nuestros héroes un confiado Jim procedió a revelar el castillo dejando con las bocas abierta a todos incluso a las princesa regentes de Equestria pero antes que los pequeños se ´pusieran a explorar aquel maravilloso y mágico lugar Jim hizo un anuncio importante.

Se que muchos desean explorar este lugar de una vez pero primero necesito que se pongan esto –usando un movimiento de manos más un hechizo preparado de antemano Jim hizo aparecer medallas con formas de dragones las cuales cayeron en las manos y cascos de los presentes.

Y estas tontas medallas para que son – pregunto burlonamente uno de los niños que se halla entre el gran grupo de niños a lo que el joven mago respondió.

Pues las "tontas medallas" Stanley son para que ustedes puedan acceder a cada uno de los cuartos –Explico jim a los presente dejando sorprendido al chico burlón pues conocía su nombre – ademas - continuo el – tengo otra noticia que darle pero será para mas tarde por ahorra vayan a divertirse , una cosa mas si se meten o tienen problemas solo toque la medalla y pidan ayuda okey – tras decir eso los pequeños fueron a explorar aquel gigantesco lugar.

Mientras que shinig amore ,spike , John y Fred vigilaba a los pequeños las mane 6 junto a Luke ,Roxy y Jim conversaron lo ocurrido hace unos días en Ponyville llegando eventualmente al tema amargo de la desaparición de los chicos .

Ya comprendo es realmente desafortunada la suerte del joven Tom y sus hermanos - La princesa Luna manifestó sus pensamientos tras oír toda la historia.

Por eso aprovechando su visita discutir mi plan de 5 pasos para hallarlos- Twiligth tomando la palabra procedió a explicarle su plan .

No va a funcionar – dijo Jim interrumpiendo el discurso de twiligth cosa que llamo la atención de todos.

Disculpa caramelo al menos deberías escuchar las ideas que preparo twiligth – Applejack argumento tras oír la declaración por parte del mayor de los hermanos.

Lo digo porque he usado los hechizos más poderosos que poseo para buscarlos por toda Equestria pero simplemente no los encuentro en ningún lugar - Explico Jim quien al parecer se había dado por vencido en la búsqueda de sus 3 hermanos causando la risa de uno de los presente.

El hermano del año no creen a la primera piedra en el camino y ya se rinde no creen que es hilarante – Luke siendo algo cruel se burlaba del muchacho – sabes- continuo el - personas como tu no deberían ser hermano de nadie –termino diciendo el ganándose un puñetazo por parte de jim sorprendiendo a las manes y las princesas.

Jim basta tú no eres así – Roxy tranquilizando al muchacho impidiéndole el paso para que no siguiera peleando con Luke

Tal vez pero dile a Luke no hable como si me conociera ya que el no sabe todo por lo que pasado con ellos – Jim argumento explicando el porque de su actuar contra Luke fue entonces cuando la princesa Candace intervino.

Entonces porque no nos cuentas desde el principio – Intentando relajar el ambiente la princesa del amor solicito al joven .

Es cierto digo nunca nos han contado cómo se convirtieron en el grupo tan genial de hermano – Raimbow Dash comprendiendo el plan de la princesa Candace bajo del techo del despacho para poder solicitarle al muchacho que contara su historia

Uh genial ¡hora de cuento! – grito alegre Pinkie pie trayendo bocadillos y sillas para oír relato por parte del joven .

Okey se los contare o mejor aún se los mostrare – ya de mejor humor Jim hizo aparecer una gran bola de cristal para luego empezar su relato.

( _ **Desde aquí en adelante serán narran los sucesos ocurridos antes del primer capítulo fic Un nuevo mundo).**_

 _ **Pues como ya les había contado antes tanto John como yo provenimos de una tierra mágica Scarlat nombrada así por el mago legendario que trajo la paz en épocas de oscuras. Lo que no les conté fue la última aventura que viví para conseguir el hechizo que me llevo a la tierra de donde la princesa Luna y Celestia nos trajeron a todos.**_

 _ **Pues veamos como que ingredientes he reunido hasta ahorra lagrimas de Ninfa, pelo de minotauro , ojos de salamandra , saliva de ….- Dijo jim vestido como aventurero medieval siendo revisando sus pertenecías.**_

 _ **Ya basta mago no ves que me revuelves el estomago ,ya ansió devorar tu carne – demando un OROGS una criatura fornida de**_ **2 metros de altura , piel color grisácea y verde** **, largos brazos y piernas arqueadas, usando una armadura y piel de animal , llevando un gran hacha atada a la espalda , jim atado y colgado del lado derecho de su lomo.**

 **Disculpa pero algunos no pasamos el día haciendo el tonto y comiendo – Jim respondía sin miedo alguno pese a lo precaria de situación siendo sacudido con fuerza por su captor – Si sigues moviéndome así voy bañar tu preciosa hacha con mi almuerzo – mareado el chico le contaba a secuestrador quien estuvo a punto de golpearlo pero fue detenido por su compañero.**

 **No recuerda que el jefe pidió a este vivo porque le tiene información valiosa que sacar – Controlando a su camarada le recordaba las ordenes de su amo – ademas – continuo el – la carne de este no se compara a la de este bocadillo – termino diciendo el sacando al pequeño John quien ese momento tenia 3 años vestido con una camisa de color naranja con un collar blanco y un cinturón rojo oscuro con una hebilla dorada, pantalones negros y zapatos marrón oscuro .**

 **Tras pasar un largo rato caminata los OROGS llegaron a una muy oscura cueva pues su especie era débil ante la luz de cualquier tipo en especial la de sol la cual era mortal . Llevándose al pequeño John a otra cueva para prepara su "cena" . Jim en cambio fue llevado con el líder de** _ **OROGS el cual estaba cubierto de heridas de guerra que el llevaba con orgullo.**_

 _ **Veo que recibiste y aceptaste nuestra invitación de venir a nuestra humilde morada – el jefe de los Orogs comentaba alegre al ver jim frente a el.**_

 _ **Si por invitación hablas de enviar torpe y gordinflón a molestarme a mi casa entonces si – Respondió jim causando la furia de unos de sus captores quien quiso molerle la cabeza a golpes pero fue intimidado por su dirigente provocando que retrocediera.**_

 _ **Si me disculpo si te maltrataron pero es que necesitamos desesperadamente su ayuda- el jefe de los Orogs trajo un pequeño y afiebrado niño Orogs envuelto en sabanas de piel – se trata de mi hijo comió unas bayas venenosas y corre el peligro de morir – explicaba el a Jim quien aun atado pudo ver el mal estado que estaba el pequeño.**_

 _ **Si necesitabas un remedio porque recurrir a mi digo ahí magos curanderos mejor calificados que yo - Jim manifestando su opinión acerca del complicado plan del jefe de los Orogs quien suspiro.**_

 _ **Lo he intentado pero ninguno ha tenido la capacidad de sanarlo – tomando la palabra el jefe de los Orogs explico – ademas – continuo el – a diferencia de otros magos se que tu y tu difunto maestro guardaban buena relación con el rey del reino quien posee una fuente que puede curar cualquier enfermedad pero a los de mi especie no se le permite entrar a su reino , por lo que necesito que me prepares una poción que le de el poder a mi y mis tropas de invadir el reino – termino de explicar el jefe de los Orogs.**_

 _ **Si, lo siento lo de tu hijo pero no voy a traicionar a los míos pese a los problemas que algunos de ellos me han causado en el pasado – Jim negándose a ayudar a los Orogs quienes con un movimiento de su hacha lo liberaron .**_

 _ **Yo solicitaría que cambiaras enfáticamente tu postura o tu pequeño amigo puede terminar dentro de nuestro caldo – Conto el jefe de los Orogs mostrando como un pálido John era introducido lentamente a un caldero lleno de porquerías que eran del gusto de su raza.**_

 _ **Siendo así no tengo otra opción de cooperar – Jim rindiéndose a las demandas del villano saco una botella de color amarrillo – toma lo único que debes hacer es agitarla 3 veces y decir libera para obtener el poder – termino diciendo el explicando al jefe Orogs los pasos a seguir para obtener el poder que anhelaba.**_

 _ **Una vez que el jefe de los Orogs lo hizo salió una centella tan potente como el sol que cegó y debilito a los presentes, aprovechando la confusión Jim libero a John y le arranco de un golpe un colmillo a uno de los muchos Orogs presentes en la cueva.**_

 _ **Lo lamento jefe Orogs pero nos tenemos que ir y si quiere acabar con este suplicio solo agite la botella 2 veces luego diga adentro Bye – termino diciendo Jim creando un portal por el que tanto el como John saltaron para huir.**_

 _ **Maldito humano esto no quedara así cubrir el reino con la sangre de los tuyo y luego…- Furico el jefe de los Orogs manifestó tras decir la frase para parar a la centella la cual le arranco un pelo al hijo enfermo de este antes de introducirse dentro de la botella la cual cambio de color amarrillo a lavanda.**_

 _ **Tras eso apareció una nota que decía**_ : ** _No siempre hay que recurrir a la violencia para obtener algo , medítalo la próxima vez que te encuentres en dificultades , Ahorra dale esta poción a tu hijo y sonríe._** _ **El jefe de los**_ _ **Orogs obedeció lo que decía la tarjeta y le dio el brebaje a su hijo quien se curó al instante.**_

 _ **Papa vamos a cazar un jabalí para comer – Solicito el regordete hijo de los Orogs quien tras recuperase fue a buscar su arco y flecha.**_

 _ **Por supuesto hijo mío y la pierna más grande será solo para ti – el jefe Orogs poniéndose su armadura de caza para luego abrazo a su hijo – Gracias joven mago Jim – pensó el estando conmovido por el gesto tan noble que había tenido Jim pese a los problemas que le causo.**_

 _ **Ahí están las lágrimas de otro cliente satisfecho verdad – Jim guardando el colmillo de Orogs mirando al pequeño John quien pasando el susto empezó a reír.**_

 _ **Tras eso me fui con John para preparar el hechizo que nos llevaría a lo que yo pensaba seria nuestro final feliz , desafortunadamente no todos mis conocidos estaban conformes con mi decisión .**_

 _ **Sabe Sr. Hawk es de mala educación espiar a otro mago – dije al detectar la presencia del colega de mi difunto maestro quien me vigilaba en forma de halcón quien se volvió humano al ser descubierto.**_

 _ **Entonces son ciertos los rumores en verdad nos dejas – decía un hombre de unos 40 años alto delgado cara ancha, ojos redondos color amarillo , nariz perfilada , labios finos, cabello canosos con rayas negras vestido con una túnica de la más alta costura.**_

 _ **Ya no me queda nada más para mí aqui y debo honrar el juramento que hice al padre de John antes de su …muerte – Contesto jim con algo de pena al ilustre hechicero quien respiro profundamente antes de responder.**_

 _ **Escucha si que perder al padre de John fue un duro golpe pero no puedes renunciar a tu vida aquí solo por eso – el cambiando su postura a una mas paternal le aconsejaba al joven mago.**_

 _ **Es que no hay nada mas en scarlat para mi ya perdí a mi familia , mi maestro y con esto tengo la oportunidad de empezar de nuevo – explicaba el joven mago echando un par de leño al caldero humeante.**_

 _ **Y que hay de las futuras amenazas que puedan llegar a nuestro reino , acaso no te importa la vida de los demás – el inconforme con la respuesta del joven intento hacerlo desistir de su plan.**_

 _ **Hay mucho magos que están igual o mejor calificados que yo como sus hijos Roy , Alexa y Dustin – Jim comento por lo bajo agregando algunos ingrediente al caldero – ademas – continuo el – no es que haga alguna diferencia el que este yo o no aquí , ya que tras la muerte de mi maestro todos los monstruos y bandidos se han apartado de tanto este como los demás reinos – termino diciendo el joven jim provocando el suspiro de el .**_

 _ **Al menos prométeme que vendrás a despedirte de todos antes que parir – le solicito al darse cuenta que no lograría hacerlo cambiar de opinión.**_

 _ **Una vez que reuní los últimos ingredientes y el hechizo estaba listo para lanzarse me reuní con el su familia para de tanto ellos como las demás personas que había ayudado junto con el padre de John. Cada me deseaba suerte en mi nueva vida junto a John fue entonces que los hijos del se acercaron a mi.**_

 _ **Si vienen a decirme que esto es una mala idea y no debería hacerlo les digo que es una decisión tomada – estando a la defensiva les dije al trió de hermanos Alexa siendo la hermana mayor fue la primera en hablar.**_

 _ **No hemos venido a regañarte si no ha ofrecerte nuestro apoyo – Dijo Alexa quien era una chica de 17 años alta y delgada, rostros ovalada , piel clara , cabello largo color miel , ojos rasgados color gris , nariz delgada y labios finos vestida con un vestido celeste – por ej – continuo ella – yo traje una mochila encantada donde podrás guardar lo que quieras y nunca se llenara – haciendo aparecer dicha mochila ella me la entrego en miss manos.**_

 _ **Yo como mi padre pienso que cometes un error pero igual respecto tu decisión de irte – Comenzó diciendo Roy quien era un joven mago de unos 15 años de estatura media ,piel blanca, cuerpo musculoso , rostro adiamantada, cabello largo de color negro ,ojos redondos color gris ,nariz gruesa y labios finos vestido con traje de espadachín pues aun siendo mago dominaba el arte de combate con espadas - mi padre me conto al mundo que vas asique lo investigue e incluí ropa mas algunos tesoros para ayudarlos adatarse en aquel mundo extraño – termino diciendo el abriendo la mochila mostrando dicho tesoros.**_

 _ **Yo también traje algo bueno como sabes soy el aprendiz mas joven en completar el entrenamiento de magos – conto animado Dustin un chico de 12 años de estatura medio , cabello café corto , nariz pequeña , piel blanca , ojos pequeños color amarillo , labio finos vestidos con un traje medieval que se destacaba por su capa dorada – por lo que – continuo el – el consejo de la magia me concedió un deseo y pedí esto un amuleto mágico que te permitirá estar conectado con nosotros sin importar el reino en que estés – colocando el amuleto con forma de rombo en mi cuello.**_

 _ **Me alegra contar con su apoyo y se que en mi ausencia Scarlat está en buenas manos – les agradecía a los 3 por todo lo que hicieron para el viaje mío y el de John a mi nuevo hogar**_

 _ **Al día siguiente lance el hechizo y tras ver una última vez mi primer hogar me puse la mochila tome a John para luego desvanecernos en una nube de humo. Una vez que dicha humo se desvaneció ambos tuvimos que correr pues aparecimos en medio de una calle rodeados de carteles y conductores molestos.**_

 _ **Vale este mundo tiene sus cosa y aparentemente les gusta honrar a mujeres con antorchas – le comente a John por lo bajo al ver la estatua verde de 93 m de alto en una isla cerca de la ciudad- pero – continuo el – estaremos bien y seremos muy Felices- le dije a John quien como siempre me sonrió.**_

Espera si llegaste tan bien a mi mundo y el de Roxy como acabaste siendo ladrón – Luke preguntaba tras oír la primera parte del relato de Jim.

Si por lo que me conto la princesas me y tu me constaste llegaste como niño junto a los demás – Roxy cuestionaba a su novio pues había incongruencia en su historia.

Eso fue porque ….- intento responder Jim pero fue súbitamente interrumpido por pinkie pie – El hechizo que usaste era imperfecto y empezó a causarle efectos extraño a ti y John a dejaste en el estado en que nos conocimos la primera vez – dijo la pony casi sin respirar terminando con una gran sonrisa dejando al chico sorprendido.

No lo creo caramelo Jim no lanzaría un hechizo sin conocer sus efecto verdad – Applejack tranquilizando a su amiga fiestera la pony vaquera manifestaba su fe en Jim

Pues lamento que aunque parezca increíble pinkie dio justo en el clavo – declaro el dejando impresionados a todo ante tal respuesta – lo que me lleva – continuo el -¡como rayos lo supiste! – perdiendo la calma cuestiono a la pony rosa.

Lo presentí – dijo simplemente pinkie pie para luego comenzar a dar saltitos por toda la habitación cosa que resulto ser algo normal de dicha pony tras hacer esa clase de revelaciones.

 _ **Pues como pinkie acaba de decir el hechizo que había lanzado no era perfecto. Tras vivir un año y medio en nueva york descubrí que mientras John crecía yo me encogía rápidamente, lo peor que John comenzaba a olvidar cosas de casa , llame a miss amigos de Scarlat quienes confirmaron mis sospechas , al parecer hechizo que había lanzado no estaba hecho para transportar magos de mi edad sino a niños en casos de emergencia en consecuencia pues ustedes vieron lo que me ocurrió cuando llegue por primera vez a Equestria. Cuando John cumplió 5 años tuve que abandonar la gran ciudad para evitar separado de John , nuestros viaje nos llevo a la ciudad de Fargo donde nos sorprendió la lluvia asique buscamos asilo en teatro abandonado.**_

 _ **Al menos aquí el señor nube no nos puede mojar cierto hermanito – John risueño como siempre me decia por lo bajo mientras yo le exprimía el agua a nuestra ropa.**_

 _ **Muy cierto ahora preparemos el fuego para comer algo caliente te parece – le respondí para luego usar un contenedor de metal para crear un fuego , ignorando que desde la sombras alguien más nos vigilaba .**_

 _ **Tras comer nuestra comida tanto John como yo nos acostamos a dormir , fue entonces que nuestro "Invitado" hizo acto de presencia metiendo su mano en mi mochila lo que no sabia es que mi mochila contaba con un ingenioso sistema de seguridad.**_

 _ **¡Ah! –grito un chico de unos 6 años de piel blanca , cabello anaranjado vestido con una ropa andrajosa sacando su mano de mi mochila con una ratonera apretándole los dedos.**_

 _ **Que trae un ratita tan pequeña como tu por aquí – dije al despertar de golpe y vislumbrar al joven quien todavía se retorcía de dolor – a ver déjame ayudarte – tras estar en miss 5 sentidos apenas liberarlo el me respondió no con un gracias sino con una patada.**_

 _ **Fue entonces que comenzó una persecución entre el y yo por todo el teatro por desgracias el pequeño quedo atrapado de los pies a la cadera en hoyo pese a nuestro conflicto inicial me decidí a ayudarlo , sujetándolo fuerte mente logre sacarlo.**_

 _ **Espero que por lo menos me digas tu nombre luego de esto – dije recuperando el aliento tras toda la fuerza que había usado.**_

 _ **Mi nombre es Tom y lamento haber intentado robarte es que llevo días sin comer algo – habiendo pasado el susto el chico se presento y me explico los motivos que lo habían llevado a querer robarme.**_

 _ **Pues si aun tiene hambre creo que esto te puede caer bien – dije ofreciéndole una lata de frutas al pequeño quien devoro tan rápido como se la di – entonces que haces aquí en vez de estar en casa con tus papas – le pregunte dejándolo en silencio y con una cara muy triste – ya lo creas o no yo se como te sientes ya que también perdí a los míos , oye que opinas de vivir conmigo y John digo no seremos ricos pero es mejor que estar solo – cambiando el tema le ofrecí a tom a unirse a mí y a John en nuestro viaje.**_

 _ **Suena divertido pero no quiero ser molestia para ninguno de los dos – Tom negándose en primer momento a mi invitación hasta que recibió un abrazo por la espalda.**_

 _ **Por favor te prometo que al lado nuestro solo habrá juego y aventura – decía John quien tras oír nuestra conversación intento convencer al chico quien acepto eventualmente .**_

 _ **Una vez que la lluvia ceso y que le conseguirle ropa nueva para Tom , nos pusimos en marcha nuestro viaje nos llevo a la ciudad de Malibu , pasamos el día jugando en la playa mas bella que he conocido pero lamentablemente no duro mucho pues pude divisar a los lejos aun pequeño de la misma edad que a tom flotando a la deriva , aun con el tamaño de un niño me lance a rescatarlo .**_

 _ **¡chicos! Vengan rápido necesito su ayuda – una vez que tocamos la playa llame a los dos – este pequeño necesita ayuda , ahorra entre los dos manténgale la cabeza en alto mientras que yo trato de revivirlo – instruí a ambos luego me puse a apretarle el adomen y tras varios intento por fin logre que despertara al vernos este se asusto.**_

 _ **¿Quiénes son? Y ¿Qué les hicieron a miss padres ? – estando a la defensiva el chico de cabello negro , piel blanca usando una ropa mojada y rasgada.**_

 _ **Wow tranquilo haci le agradeces a quienes te acaban de salvar la vida - Tom afirmando con fuerza al chico para evitar que se hiciera daño a mí y John .**_

 _ **Si mi hermano salto al agua para traerte con nosotros – John tomando la palabra le contaba al chico mientras que al mismo tiempo me apuntaba.**_

 _ **En todo caso nos podrías contar como acabaste así – pregunte tras lograr que se calmara fue entonces que el nos conto su historia .**_

 _ **Resulta que el junto a sus padre se hallaban en altamar de vacaciones cuando terrible tormenta se desato , Su padre intento volver al puerto pero resulto imposible , en un momento el barco se volcó y lo siguiente que sabia es que estaba en la playa con nosotros.**_

 _ **Pues se que no importa lo que diga pera pues si no tienes a donde ir puedes acompañarnos – intentando tener mi mente fría le pregunte al pequeño niño quien se hallaba callado hasta que fue mojado por John .**_

 _ **Si te quieres vengar tendrás que ser nuestro amigo – John molesto ligeramente al chico quien un poco irritado comenzó a perseguirlo.**_

 _ **Tras un par de horas jugando con John ,Tom y yo el finalmente acepto , no sin antes revelarnos su nombre el cual era Max .Una vez resuelto eso y pasando algunos días los 4 continuamos nuestro viaje llegando esta vez a una ciudad llamada Nueva Orleans en la cual se celebraba uno de sus muchos festivales en los cuales toda la gente se disfrazaba , ademas tocaban música muy animada.**_

 _ **Esto es muy divertido hermano – dijo John usando una máscara de pájaro mientras daba algunos pasos de baile.**_

 _ **Concuerdo contigo John jamás había escuchado una música tan animada – dije emocionado mientras escuchaba la música del festival que era muy movida.**_

 _ **Eso es jazz amigo me lo conto la señora que nos regalo estas preciosidades – me explico tom quien junto a Max traían unos sándwiches para todos .**_

 _ **Pero antes que alguno tuviera oportunidad de probarlo un desconocido usando una mascara de elefante tomo rápido mi mochila , rápidamente los 4 los perseguimos a través de las calles de nueva Orleans pero gracias a su disfraz el ladrón logro mezclarse con la multitud finalmente nos detuvimos en una esquina para reagruparnos.**_

 _ **Lo diré quien sea ese elefante es veloz y mas listo que nosotros 4 juntos – Max manifestó por lo bajo mientras recuperaba el aliento tras la persecución .**_

 _ **Veloz si pero inteligente no creo y si somos pacientes el se delatara - Tom con una sonrisa picara hizo que guardáramos silencio un momento.**_

 _ **No entendimos el plan de tom en un primer momento hasta que me dio del festival escuchamos ha alguien gritar de dolor .Siguiendo el grito encontramos a nuestro ladrón quien se había tropezado con la trampa de mi mochila entre los 4 logramos someterlo quitándole las mascara quedamos sorprendimos al descubrir que se trataba de un chico de la misma edad de John.**_

 _ **Ok esto no se ve todos los días – dije al contemplar al chico de piel blanca , cabello castaño , ojos verdes disfrazado como las personas del festival quien en su intento por escapar me pateo en la rodilla .**_

 _ **Hey nadie golpea a mi hermano a así – John yendo a mi defesa dándole un puñetazo en el ojo a nuestro ladrón provocando que este comenzara a llorar .**_

 _ **Amigo creo que exageraste no tenías porque golpearle así – Max sintiendo pena por el pobre chico intento consolarlo.**_

 _ **No estoy llorando por eso he recibido golpizas más fuertes en mi vida – empezó diciendo con dificultad ese chico - estoy llorando porque le falle a un amigo – termino diciendo el llamándonos la atención a todos .**_

 _ **Oye se que apenas nos conocemos pero podría darnos mas info por favor – solicite al chico quien tras recuperarse del golpea comenzó ha hablar.**_

 _ **Resulto que por giros del destino el y su mejor amigo cayeron en las malévolas manos de un hombre a quien le decían el chacal . El Chacal nos los alimentaban al menos que ellos robaran cosas que él pudiera vender y disfrutaba con golpeándolos a ambos antes que continuara le tape la boca .**_

 _ **Eso es todo lo que necesitaba escuchar por favor llévanos con el – declare tras oir lo dicho por el pequeño sorprendiendo a todos.**_

 _ **Siendo guiado por el pequeño llegamos a un suburbio de mala muerte donde encontramos la "Casa" donde vivía era chacal.**_

 _ **Fred eres tu será mejor que hayas traído algo o sino ….- dijo el chacal quien era hombre alto asqueroso y corpulento quien al vernos enloqueció al vernos – te dije que trajeras joyas no mas cucarachas – dijo el queriendo hacerle daño al chico yo reaccione al tiempo y lo pate en la parte central de la cintura.**_

 _ **Pues que pena patán , chicos vayan por el amigo de nuestro compañero para que nos vayamos de aquí –yo les ordene quedándome a solas con ese nauseabundo hombre quien se puso en pie tras haberse recuperado de mi ataque.**_

 _ **Enserio crees que tu o algunas de esas ratas después de la humillación que hiciste eres mas idiota que las cucarachas que trabajan para mi – dijo el chacal yendo con todo su cuerpo contra mí por suerte mi pequeño tamaño por primera vez a enfrentar dicha amenaza .**_

 _ **Desgraciadamente no fue suficiente por lo que tuve que recurrir al mi az bajo la manga, el cual tomando el amuleto que usaba para contactarme con miss amigos de Scarlat tras decirle "lo siento", fue entonces que rompí liberando la magia en su interior entonces resiste un hechizo para ganar super fuerza por 5 min los cuales me sirvieron para dejar noqueado a ese tipo y sin algunos dientes.**_

 _ **Jim te encuentras bien …-pregunto tom quedarse callado al ver que el tipo que era el triple de grande que yo tirado en el piso .**_

 _ **Luego de eso nos pusimos al nos presentamos formalmente con ambos chicos que tenían la misma de edad que John quienes tras decirnos sus nombres que eran Fred y Lex , les ofrecimos venir con nosotros quienes tras hacerles esa proposición me dieron un abrazo y aceptaron , nuestro ultimo viaje nos llevo a Cristal fall.**_

 _ **(Aquí termina el recuerdo de Jim)**_

y el resto ya lo saben en el 7 cumpleaños de John la princesa Celestia y luna nos trajeron a equestria bueno esa es mi digo nuestra historia – terminando su relato jim dejo a todos los presentes con el corazón en la mano al saber todo lo que el muchacho tuvo que hacer para tener a la familia que tiene hoy.

Oye quieres decir que lamento lo de antes no debí juzgarte tan rápido sin conocer tu historia – Luke se disculpaba con el muchacho dándole la mano imitando gesto jim le devolvió el apretón .

Jamás había conocido alguien tan lleno de amor como para poder enfrentar todas esas cosas con la cabeza en alto eres impresionante – proclamo la princesa Candace absolutamente conmovida por las acciones del joven.

Pero antes que cualquiera pudiera decir algo mas se sintió una tremenda explosión desde fuera del castillo de jim. Intentando ir a ver lo que pasaba trataron de salir del cuarto pero resulto imposible pues la puerta no se movía transformándose y con la ayuda de las mane 6 lograron abrirlas descubriendo para su desconcierto un los pasillos congelados buscando alguna explicación salieron del castillo siendo sorprendidos por el ataque de un robo de oso polar del doble del tamaño que los del grupo de Jim color blanco con rayas negras , su confusión fue mayor al ver un ejercito de pingüinos con armaduras escopetas.

Vale esto no si se puso muy raro incluso para ponyville – declaro raimbow Dash al ver la escena de guerra que se desarrollaba frente a ella.

Jim será mejor que los tres vallan y se encarguen de ese oso , yo con las demás detendremos a los pingüino – Twiligth tomando el liderazgo de la situación aconsejo al chico quien estuvo a punto de convocar lumion.

(poner aquí: Screaming Hawk Sound Effect y Elephant Sound Effects)

Antes que alguno de los presentes pudiera hacer algo desde el cielo bajo un halcón rojo con alas y garras plateadas , mientras que en el piso barriendo al ejercito de pingüinos apareció un elefante de color verde oscuro ambos eran metálicos y de 30 metros de altura . Quienes al entrar al campo de batalla obligaron a los villanos a retroceder. Tras eso los guerreros que controlaban a ambos robot salieron revelando que eran John y Fred.

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 _ **pues ese ha sido el capitulo 100 de esta historia que comenzó con el fic un nuevo mundo espero que le haya gustado , de antemano me disculpo sino hubo peleas en este capitulo en el próximo contare lo ocurrido a john y fred , sin mas que decir por ahorra nos vemos**_


	5. Beast 4

**Beast 04: Warriors bajo cero**

 _ **(Desde aquí se narra desde la perspectivas de John ,Fred ,spike y shinig amore, mientras los demás escuchan la historia de Jim)**_

 _ **Tras cerrarse las puertas del despacho privado de Jim, el grupo liderado por Shinig amore tuvo la difícil tarea de cuidar al gran grupo de traviesos y Dinámicos pequeños quienes tras el discurso de Jim fueron explorar al gigantesco castillo algunos en grupo, otros en pareja y otros en solitario lo cual dificultaba enormemente el trabajo de sus cuidadores. Partiendo por un grupo conformado por un trió de entr años.**_

 _ **Entonces Garín seguro que por aquí está la mercancía**_ _ **– Pregunto Basilio quien era un niño de 9 años de descendencia italiana de estatura alta , cuerpo esbelto , piel color blanquecino , cabello castaño corto ondulado , rostro fino ,ojos redondo color miel ,nariz chata y labios delgados. Vestido con una camiseta manga larga roja , pantalones largos verdes con cinturón y un par de tenis azul**_

 _ **Seguro mi nariz nunca me ha decepcionado**_ _ **– respondió Garín quien era un niño de 8 año de descendencia alemana , estatura media, gordinflón , piel rosada , cabello negro lacio , rostro redondo ,ojos separados , nariz pequeña y labio grueso, Vestido camisa amarrilla ,jeans y zapatos café**_

 _ **Tras pasar por un par de pasillos los tres muchachos llegaron a dos grandes puertas las cuales abrieron revelando una gran y bien equipada cocina en la meza habían cesta de frutas, pies , jugos de diferentes frutas entre otras delicias que provocaron que los tres infantes derramaran saliva.**_

 _ **Si esto es un sueño por favor que nadie me despierte**_ _ **\- dijo Piero quien era un chico de unos 7 años de descendencia latina de estatura baja, cuerpo delgado , piel trigueña ,cabello corto rubio, rostro alargado , ojos redondos color naranja , nariz pequeña recta y labio finos , vestido con una sudadera azul ,pantalones naranja con parches y tirantes ajustados para evitar que se le callera debido a su delgadez, zapatos negros, el junto a sus dos compañeros estuvo a punto de abalanzarse sobre aquel festín pero fueron repelidos por un campo de fuerza con forma de escudo.**_

 _ **Saben es de mala educación tomar comida sin permiso**_ _ **– Shining amore argumentaba siendo el mayor del trió en responder.**_

 _ **No puedes culparnos por intentarlo amigo digo acaso no sientes ese olor**_ _ **– Basilio conto al semental distrayéndolo para que Garín se deslizara y tomara alguno de esos bocadillos pero fue jalado por la magia del unicornio.**_

 _ **Lo siento , me presento soy shinig amore líder de la guardia real del imperio de cristal**_ _ **–el unicornio se presentaba –**_ _ **saben**_ _ **– continuo el –**_ _ **gane el titulo por ser el mejor soldado y por mi vista de águila**_ _ **– termino diciendo el acompañando a los tres a la puerta .**_

 _ **Por favor señor no hemos comido nada desde el desayuno y tenemos mucha hambre**_ _ **– Dijo Piero cuya cortesía y ternura conmovió a tal punto al unicornio que termino dándole 3 manzanas a cada uno.**_

 _ **Pero antes que se fueran el joven Garín quedo mirándolo fijamente al unicornio intentando imitar la tierna mirada del pequeño Piero consiguiendo que el unicornio le diera un pedaz de pie al travieso gordinflón .Mientras tanto en el gimnasio del castillo se hallaban dos chico de 11 y 12 años molestando a unos pequeños atormentándolos con algunos balones.**_

 _ **Que dices Martin muerte súbita o le damos otra oportunidad**_ _ **– dijo Choi quien es un chico de 11 años decencia asiática, alto con un cuerpo atlético , piel blanco clara, cabello gris con mechas rojas, ojos rasgados color avellana, nariz puntiaguda pequeña y labios delgados vestido con un chaleco negro , pantalones rasgados y zapato blancos con borde amarrillo**_

 _ **Yo digo que esto no termina hasta que la ultima pulga este**_ __ _ **aplastada**_ _ **– contesto Martin quien era un chico de 12 años estatura media con el mismo cuerpo que su compañero , piel albina, cabello rizado de color negro, ojos almendrados rojos , nariz alargada y labios finos. Vestido Camisa roja sin magas con el numero 7 estampado por al frente y atrás ,pantalones deportivos y zapatillas deportivas.**_

 _ **Por favor déjenos ir ya no queremos jugar con**_ __ _ **ustedes**_ _ **– dijo uno de los niños atormentado por el dúo quienes hicieron caso omiso a su suplica y siguieron lanzando pelotas.**_

 _ **Pero justo cuando iba a golpear a un pequeño con anteojos este fue rescatado por Fred quien tras ver lo sucedido decidió intervenir.**_

 _ **A ver payasos esta matanza se termina aquí**_ _ **– Fred amenazante desinflando el balón entre sus manos.**_

 _ **Solo porque lo dices tú enano – Dijo Choi arrojándole con mucha fuerza otra pelota la cual fue sostenía por Fred con su mano derecha para luego devolvérsela con más fuerza dejando en el suelo.**_

 _ **Entonces te rindes o prefieres terminar como tu amigo**_ _ **– Fred amenazo a Martin quien arrojo su pelota al suelo –**_ _ **sabia elección**_ _ **– continuo el –**_ _ **se encuentran bien**_ _ **– yendo a socorrer a los pequeño bajando la guardia cosa que aprovecho Martin para atacar.**_

 _ **Pero justo cuando la pelota estuvo a punto de golpearlo este uso dos pelotas sueltas para bloquear y devolver la pelota para luego rematar con las otras dos a Martin.**_

 _ **Esto no se quedara aquí nos vengaremos**_ _ **– Choi recuperando el conocimiento pero este fue noqueado esta vez por una de sus víctimas.**_

 _ **Buen tiro porque no vamos al salón de videojuegos y dejamos a estos 2 reposar**_ _ **– Fred propuso para luego retirarse del cuarto junto al grupo de chicos quienes le vitorearon por su oportuno rescate.**_

 _ **Entretanto en los jardines del castillo mas en especifico cerca de los arboles donde estaban los fuertes se libraba una feroz batalla con globos de agua entre unos chicos que se habían apropiado de los fuentes y lo que intentaban recuperarlos para que todos pudieran jugar , dos de los involucrados en esta batalla eran Vicent y Jasón quienes hacían lo posible por dar una buena pelea a pesar de su corta edad.**_

 _ **No sé cuanto más pueda aguantar tito**_ _ **– Jasón se quejaba pues tenía su ropa muy mojada –**_ _ **quédate detrás de mí Jay yo me encargo**_ _ **– respondió el siendo bombardeado masivamente por quienes ocupaban los fuertes en ese momento**_

 _ **Creo que con eso queda claro este patio ahora me pertenece**_ _ **\- Manifestó Aron quien era un chico de 10 años , altura media , cuerpo robusto , cabello anaranjado desordenado ,nariz pequeña y delgada ojos pequeños de color amarillo , labios finos . Vestido con una chaqueta gris ,unos pantalones beige y zapatos café , quien ademas era el líder de los que habían tomado los fuertes.**_

 _ **Aron ordeno entonces el ataque final contra sus rivales pero cuando los globos estuvieron a punto de tocar a Vicent y los demás chicos estos misteriosamente desaparecieron , desconcertado Aron y sus compañero quienes repitieron su ataque , tras quedarse sin globos fue entonces que los demás chicos contraatacaron venciendo finalmente, permitiendo así que todos pudieran jugar. Tras cambiarse de ropa todos comenzaron a jugar en los fuertes a excepción de Aron y su grupo quienes humillados se fueron a un rincón apartado del jardín secándose con toallas.**_

 _ **Ahorra si esto es mucho mas divertido**_ _ **– Vicent comentaba feliz pero un Jasón triste le hizo cambiar su actitud -**_ _ **¿Qué ocurre jay?**_ _ **– preocupado le pregunto a su hermanito.**_

 _ **Se que ellos se portaron mal con nosotros pero tito podríamos invitarlo a jugar**_ _ **– Jasón manifestando apuntando a Aron y sus amigos ya que pese a los problemas él no disfrutaba verlos triste.**_

 _ **Tras esa declaración sacando un cupcakes que había traído desde el imperio de cristal el pequeño se lo ofreció al chico mayor que el como señal de paz . En un primer momento Aron no quiso aceptar pues su orgullo no se lo permitía , entonces Jasón decidió darle un abrazo impresionando y conmoviendo a todos , aceptando su error Aron le acepto el cupcakes y el abrazo para luego ir a jugar con su grupo con los demás chicos no sin antes disculparse por el mal rato.**_

 _ **No crees que hubiera sido mejor si hubieras detenido antes la pelea**_ _ **– Spike comentaba por lo bajo a John observando a lo lejos dicha escena.**_

 _ **Podría pero preferí confiar en la magia de la amistad**_ _ **– John respondió tras haber utilizado su magia de manera secreta para unir a todos –**_ _ **ademas**_ _ **– continuo el –**_ _ **no me negaras que todo salió bastante bien**_ _ **– comento por lo bajo al joven dragón.**_

 _ **De pronto rompiendo con el hasta ahora pacifico ambiente se oyeron disparos desde fuera del castillo de Jim, reuniéndose con shinig amore y Fred fueron a ver lo que sucedía. Ante ellos apareció un ejército de pingüinos de la raza emperador cuya aleta derecha era un cañón y la aleta izquierda una garra de metal, todo unido a una armadura de metal, la mitad de su cabeza era del mismo metal que la armadura y su ojo derecho era un lente rojo.**_

 _ **De no ser nuestro tercer ataque de animales rabiosos estaría asustado**_ _ **– Fred comentaba por lo bajo a sus compañeros.**_

 _ **Entonces cual es el plan alertamos a jim y a los demás o que**_ _ **– Spike cuestiono a sus compañeros pero antes que pudieran responder un rayo azul paso entre los 4 congelando por dentro cada habitación del castillo.**_

 _ **Nadie va a ningún lado**_ _ **\- manifestó un oso polar de 3,2 metros de altura usando una combinación de astronauta y una armadura de metal azul celeste el cual les apuntaba con un cañón por el cual había disparado el rayo de hielo.**_

 _ **Y tu quien eres peludo**_ _ **– John sin miedo alguno preguntaba a su atacante quien con una mirada severa respondió.**_

 _ **Soy Frost y ustedes miss presas ¡ataquen!**_ _ **– Frost proclamo indicándole al ejército de pingüinos que comenzara el ataque**_

 _ **Combinando su magia John y Shinig amore atacaron acto seguido Spike lanzo la mayor flama que pudo , Mientras que Fred utilizando sus habilidades de lucha para confrontar a aquellas bestia , pese a la buena pelea que ofrecía el cuarteto de héroes fueron rápidamente superados por sus oponente .**_

 _ **Esta es la mejor defensa que esta tierra patético**_ _ **– Frost decepcionado por lo fácil que fue vencer a John y sus compañeros**_

 _ **Justo cuando Frost estuvo a punto de liquidar a John fue golpeado por un destello de luz , el cual lejos de lastimarlo gravemente logro desorientarlo el tiempo suficiente como para que nuestros héroes dieran vuelta la situación.**_

 _ **Golpe de 10 puntos y el villano dice quien se atreve**_ _ **– dijo Basilio quien iba armado con una resortera con forma de dragón**_

 _ **Camarón insolente ya te enseñare yo ¡tras el !**_ _ **– Frost indico a su ejército que atacaran al muchacho pero esto fueron repelidos por dos balones que emanaban una misteriosa energía.**_

 _ **Pues la pareja de oro cambia el marcador a favor de los héroes**_ _ **– Tomado la palabra Martin junto Choi tocaron sus medallas para cargar con energía mas balones para asi volver atacar.**_

 _ **Pese al ataque que realizaban el trió de críos los pingüinos igual se abrieron camino disparando con sus cañones pero justo cuando el ataque iba a golpearlos apareció Aron quien hizo aparecer un escudo con forma de Dragón evitando así el peligro.**_

 _ **A ver si adivina a que me parezco**_ _ **– Dijo Aron imitando de manera burlona a tanto a Frost como al ejercito de pingüinos .**_

 _ **Furioso elevo el nivel de su rayo para atacar pero usando un hechizo de teleportación Shinig amore y John logro poner a salvo a todos.**_

 _ **No es que no agradezcamos la ayuda pero como hicieron todo eso**_ _ **– Pregunto Spike a los muchachos quienes en vez de decirlo apuntaron a sus medallas.**_

 _ **Pues hicimos lo que ese tipo con traje dijo pedimos ayuda y bueno el resto es historia**_ _ **– conto Choi refiriéndose a la explicación dada por Jim siendo interrumpido por el ataque de la tropa de pingüinos quienes los había encontrado.**_

 _ **Lo hablamos luego por ahorra tenemos problemas pinguinesco**_ _ **– Aron aconsejo a todos para luego mirar a Spike , John , Fred y Shinig amore –**_ _ **les interesaría participar en una travesura**_ _ **– cuestiono al grupo de compuesto por el unicornio, el dragón y los dos niños quienes aceptaron.**_

 _ **Tras explicarle su plan el grupo se dividió provocando que las tropas de Frost los persiguieron en cuadrillas para poder capturarlos . El primer Grupo conforma por Fred, Basilio y spike guiaron a sus perseguidores a la cocina , donde los emboscaron y utilizando tanto los utensilios como las ollas para someter a los pingüinos tras arrebatarles las armas , los metieron a todos juntos al almacén de comida.**_

 _ **Estas no pueden ser muy útiles para después**_ _ **– Manifestó Basilio tomando una de las armas pero por accidente se le escapo un tiro –**_ _ **o tal vez debemos dejarlas donde no hagan daño**_ _ **– termino diciendo el arrojando dicha arma al suelo.**_

 _ **Buen chico ahorra vamos a**_ _ **….-Fred intentando no perder la cabeza comento fue entonces que sintió que alguien los observaba –**_ _ **En serio**_ _ **– dijo el al encontrar a Piero y Garín devorando una caja de galleta.**_

 _ **¡Que! Cada quien combate el miedo a su manera**_ _ **– Garín comento por lo bajo a todos para luego seguir comiendo junto al pequeño Piero quien intentaba pasar desapercibido.**_

 _ **Mientras tanto Shinig Amore junto a Martin y Choi tenían sus propios problemas pues eran perseguidos por un grupo de pingüinos quienes no solo les disparaban con sus armas sino que ademas lanzaban sus garras de metal como cohetes llegando al gimnasio del castillo donde ocuparon sus posiciones . Una vez que entraron el unicornio les entregaba los balones mientras que el dúo los cargaba con la energía de sus medallas para luego dispararlos contra sus perseguidores uno a uno fue derivado por la combinación del trió , utilizando las cuerdas del gimnasio lograron inmovilizar a los pingüinos del mal.**_

 _ **Uff pensé que no se terminaría nunca**_ _ **– Agotado Choi comentaba a sus dos compañero siendo el unicornio el próximo en hablar.**_

 _ **Debo decirlo ustdes son bastante buenos les gustaría unirse al equipo deportivo del imperio de cristal**_ _ **– Shinig amore proponía a ambos ignorando que uno de los pingüinos lo apuntaba con su arma por suerte fue salvado por Martin.**_

 _ **Lo pesaremos si tu prometes cuidar tu punto ciego**_ _ **– Contesto Martin provocando que el trió comenzara a reír.**_

 _ **Al último pero no menos importante la pareja formada por Aron y John utilizaron tanto un hechizo protector como el escudo proporcionado por su medalla para desviar los ataques de los malévolos pingüinos llegando al mismo jardín donde el mayor del dúo, Subiendo a uno de los fuertes del jardín , los chicos esperaron que sus rivales se presentaban para su sorpresa habían algunos niños ocultos , entre ambos le contaron plan a los niños. Una vez que los pingüinos arribaron Aron y John iniciaron su plan el consistía en utilizar los globos que John había confiscado con su magia para atacar con la ayuda de los niños los chicos lograron empapar a todos sus adversarios pese a eso sus oponentes no se rendían.**_

 _ **Espero que tu plan tenga un plan b**_ _ **– Aron preocupado cuestionaba al muchacho quien tras hacer un movimiento con las manos respondió.**_

 _ **¡**_ _**tormentux!**_ _ **– grito el haciendo aparecer una pequeña pero potente nube eléctrica la cual dejo caer una poderosa descarga que frio a los pingüinos –**_ _ **lo siento ,con todo lo que pasa olvide presentarme, soy John y soy …un mago en entrenamiento**_ _ **– se presento a tanto Aron como al resto de los chicos dejándolos sin palabras.**_

 _ **De vuelta a la puerta principal un furioso Frost esperaba el regreso de sus tropas quienes se habían demorado en cumplir su misión.**_

 _ **¡Maldita sea! Porque no vuelven ya que tan difícil es encargarse de unos camarones como esos**_ _ **– Frost maldecía impaciente a que sus tropas volvieran al fin provocando que su armadura por un momento se volviera rojo.**_

 _ **Mi señor cálmese recuerde lo que puede pasar si se exalta**_ __ _ **demasiado**_ _ **– uno de sus soldados le recordaba a su superior quien tras presionar un botón su armadura recupero su color azul.**_

 _ **De pronto y sin previo aviso fue atacado por detrás por Shinig amore, John, spike y Fred quienes tras dejar incapacitar a los pingüinos fueron tras el jefe.**_

 _ **Créenos que si busca no estresarte te metiste con los chicos equivocados**_ _ **–John manifestó para luego atacar con magia a Frost.**_

 _ **Dirigiendo los pocos soldados que le quedaba Frost persiguió al grupo lejos del castillo, no sin antes que este instruyera a uno de sus soldados para que cumpliera una misión aparte. Una vez que los arrinconó comenzó la pelea golpes iban y venían entre ambos grupos pero gracias a la ayuda proporcionada por los chicos del castillo la victoria estaba prácticamente a favor de nuestros héroes pero Frost no estaba dispuesto a rendirse asique disparo una sustancia blanca que inmovilizo a sus rivales.**_

 _ **Pero que esta cosa**_ _ **– Spike se quejaba mientras que dicha sustancia comenzaba a expandirse y a inmovilizar su cuerpo.**_

 _ **Esto mi pequeño y apestoso camarón es mi formula especial**_ _ **– Contesto el maléfico villano –pero- continuo el - no le aburriré con detalle en sus dos minutos de vida, mas si les mostrare esto – dijo frost chasqueando los dedos revelando 4 de los osos que habían atacado el imperio y ponyville quienes traían entre sus garras a Basilio, Garín, piero, martin, choi, Aron ,Vicent y Jasón.**_

 _ **Lo sentimos , nos tomaron por sorpresa**_ _ **\- Martin se disculpaba en nombre de todos por haber sido capturado por el enemigo.**_

 _ **Tito tengo miedo**_ _ **– Jasón atemorizado le decía a su hermano recibiendo una caricia por parte de Frost.**_

 _ **¡No lo toques engendro del mal!**_ _ **– Fred grito furico casi cubierto por la sustancia de Frost quien se volteo levemente.**_

 _ **No es de mi quien debes temer sino a quien sirvo, creen que yo soy malo en comparación a el yo solo una basura , estos camarones pronto lo descubrirán y entonces tendrán**_ _ **– Proclamo Frost para luego intentar irse con sus prisionero quienes chillaban de terror.**_

 _ **Para horror de los presentes los pequeños se alejaban cada vez mas sintiéndose impotentes John deseaba tener sus poderes de caballero dragón para rescatarlo. De pronto el tiempo se detuvo acto seguido aparecieron 2 nuevos encapuchado uno usaba una túnica roja con bordes plateadas , el otro usaba una color verdes con bordes negros, tras aparecer liberaron a tanto John como Fred y en medio de un flash aparecieron en la cueva donde Luke, Jim y Roxy habían obtenido a sus compañeros mecánicos.**_

 _ **Entonces de que va esto acaso vienen ayudarnos como ha nuestros hermano y amigos**_ _ **– Fred cuestionaba al enigmático dúo quien hicieron caso omiso a su comentario.**_

 _ **La puerta del destino está frente y solo ustedes pueden decidir si atravesarla**_ _ **\- El encapuchado verde profetizaba haciendo que ambos chicos se miraran entre si.**_

 _ **Podrían darnos una respuesta que tenga sentido al menos**_ _ **\- John irritado le exigía a ambos al ser ignorado por ellos sujeto con fuerza al de color rojo.**_

 _ **Tanta pasión y fuerza pero aun no ves que la repuesta esta frente a ti solo debes tener el valor para encontrarla**_ _ **\- dijo el encapuchado rojo acto seguido ambos encapuchados se fueron dejando ambos en la cueva**_

 _ **Simpático dúo ahorra que hacemos**_ _ **– Fred le comentaba a su hermano quien movió para dar entender que no se le ocurría nada.**_

 **(poner aquí: Screaming Hawk Sound Effect )**

 _ **Escuchaste eso**_ _ **– dijo John volteándose a la estatua con forma de Halcón –**_ _ **dirás que estoy loco pero escuche como si estatua me llamara**_ _ **– termino diciendo el tocando la estatua de halcón de pronto la estatua se ilumino y de un momento a otro John desapareció.**_

 _ **Tras reabrir los ojos el pequeño John se encontró rodeado por la oscuridad de pronto todo la habitación se ilumino y el chico se hallo en una plataforma de piedra negra rodeada de ardiente lava.**_

 _ **Yo que creí que mi día no podía empeorar**_ _ **\- manifestó el chico de pronto escucho el mismo sonido de antes acto seguido apareció un pequeño halcón encerado en otra plataforma lejana rodeada por un mar de lava-**_ _ **y como pretenden que llegue hasta allá**_ _ **– dijo el de pronto aparecieron plataformas flótateles formando un camino hacia el halcón.**_

 _ **Comprendiendo lo que tenía que hacer agarro impulso y fue saltando de plataforma a plataforma teniendo cuidado de saltar en la correcta pues algunas se desplomaban al mar de lava. Finalmente el chico se reunió con el halcón y tomado una piedra cercana John rompió el candado de la prisión del pequeño halcón.**_

 _ **Entonces pequeño cómo te llamas**_ _ **\- pregunto el joven acariciando la cabeza de dicho animal quien le puso su ala en su cabeza –**_ _ **eso depende de ti pues ahora te pertenezco**_ _ **\- dijo de manera psíquica al niño –**_ _ **creo que te llamara**_ _ **"**_ _ **Burning Hawk**_ _ **"-termino diciendo el acto seguido el halcón se ilumino enviando a John de vuelta a la cueva junto a Fred.**_

 _ **John que bueno que volviste pensé que me quedaría aquí solo ¿A dónde te fuiste?**_ _ **– Fred alegre abrazo y cuestiono a su hermano quien alzo una placa gruesa con forma octagonal.**_

 _ **Creo que hice un nuevo amigo**_ _ **– John explico a Fred contándole lo sucedido al tocar la estatua con forma de halcón.**_

(poner aquí: Elephant Sound Effects)

 _ **Tras la historia del joven John fue entonces cuando Fred escucho que la estatua de elefante lo llamaba y como su compañero antes que el fue a tocarlo . De pronto Fred fue transportado a un boque tropical .**_

 _ **Bonito lugar a Fluthershy se volvería loca estando aquí**_ _ **\- Pensaba Fred de pronto sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un ruidos estremecedor.**_

 _ **Sin pensarlo dos veces fue averiguar lo que pasaba, el muchacho camino hasta que llego cerca de un acantilado viendo hacia abajo descubrió un Trió de modernos autos buggy conducido por un grupo de lobos antropomórfico vestidos como cazadores persiguiendo a un pequeño elefante color esmeralda.**_

 _ **Por fin lo hemos encontrado chicos el legendario jewel elephant – el lobo en el buggy rojo contaba a sus compañeros.**_

 _ **Ya era hora compadre**_ _ **–dijo aliviado el lobo en el buggy azul pues había pasado una semana persiguiendo a dicho animal.**_

 _ **Si y la peor parte es que me han dejado cuidando al pequeño Cornelius quien por cierto es bastante difícil de controlar**_ _ **– Manifestaba el lobo en el buggy verde quien llevaba consigo a un joven lobo de unos 4 año vestido con una gorra roja , una playera amarrilla , unos pantalones cortos azules y sandalias.**_

 _ **Que puedo hacer ellos son más que yo**_ _ **– Fred analizaba la situación buscando una solución –**_ _ **eso podría funcionar**_ _ **– dijo el al ver una roca gigante que podría desviar a los lobos utilizando todas sus fuerza logro mover dicha piedra**_

 _ **La piedra fue rodando para abajo cortándole el paso a los lobos permitiéndole al elefante escapar para frustración e indignación de sus perseguidores.**_

 _ **No puede ser estábamos tan cerca de atrapar a esa peste y en el último de los segundos se escapó**_ _ **– Se quejaba el lobo del buggy azul siendo calmado por su compañero del buggy rojo .**_

 _ **Tranquilo si lo hayamos una vez con seguridad lo encontraremos nuevamente**_ _ **– decía el haciendo una ligera pausa – r**_ _ **ecuerda**_ _ **– continuo el – Somos "Silver fang" los mejores jauría de todos – termino diciendo el provocando así que su compañero se calmara.**_

 _ **Ajeno al grupo de lobos adultos lobos , el joven Cornelius se había despertado y había bajo a explorar por su cuenta el acantilado , por desgracia se encontró en su camino a una peligrosa serpiente de cascabel quien estuvo a punto de soltarle una feroz mordida , por supuesto fue rescatado por Fred quien actuó a tiempo para salvar al joven lobo .**_

 _ **Mejor vuelve con tus hermanos pequeño es más seguro – Fred manifestó acariciando levemente la cabeza del pequeño quien lo vio por un segundo -**_ _ **¿Quién es usted señor?**_ _ **– pregunto el pequeño Cornelius –**_ _ **Soy Fred y desde hoy puedes decirme amigo**_ _ **– termino decir el para luego enviarlo de vuelta con los demás lobos quienes lo habían estado buscando.**_

 _ **Una vez que estos se fueron el chico fue encontrado por el elefante que aquel grupo de cazadores estuvo cazando quien puso su trompa sobre su cabeza.**_

 _ **Aquel que protege toda vida sin preocupase del peligro o origen merece mi protección**_ _ **– Dijo el elefante esmeralda –**_ _ **es honor y me pregunto si me ayudarías a proteger a miss amigos**_ _ **– pregunto Fred aquel imponente ser –**_ _ **pues claro pero para sellar nuestra alianza necesito que me des un nombre**_ _ **– el elefante proclamo a lo que el respondió –**_ _ **ya lo tengo tu nombre será Emerald**_ _ **– termino diciendo el de pronto ambos comenzaron a brillar y tras un flash Fred reapareció en la cueva junto a John con una placa idéntica a la de sus amigos.**_

 _ **De vuelta a ponyville el maléfico frost estaba a punto de subir en el vehículo en el cual tanto el cómo sus tropas habían llegado para irse con sus prisioneros, justo en el momento que su victoria parecía absoluta tanto el cómo sus tropas fueron interceptados por un halcón rojo con alas y garras plateadas , más un elefante de color verde oscuro ambos eran metálicos de unos 30 metros de altura de los cuales bajaron John y Fred.**_

 _ **Ustedes pero como mi sustancia debió haber acabado con ustdes**_ _ **– Frost atónito interrogaba ambos muchachos quienes respondieron con una mirada seria.**_

 _ **Para que decirte**_ _ **\- comenzó John colocándose su placa en la cintura –**_ _ **si podemos mostrarte**_ _ **–concluyo Fred provocando que el villano les disparara**_

(poner desde aquí : Juken Sentai Gekiranger -Henshin Theme- [Enter The Gekiranger])

 _ **¡**_ _ **furia bestial, instinto desatado**_ _ **! – Gritaron al unisonó los 2 chicos liberando tanto un halcón como un elefante los cuales protegieron a los chicos para luego volver con sus compañeros dándoles armadura y aumentando su tamaño.**_

 _ **John recibió una armadura roja con líneas plateada con un casco con forma de halcón y su placa cambio a la de un volcán en erupción . Fred en cambio recibió una armadura verde con líneas negras con un casco con forma de elefante y su placa tomo la forma de un árbol . Una vez que terminaron de transformase liberaron a todos los niños siendo recibidos por shinig amore y spike quien a su vez habían sido rescatados con anterioridad por ambos críos.**_

(aquí termina : Juken Sentai Gekiranger -Henshin Theme- [Enter The Gekiranger] )

 _ **Creen que sea buena idea que ellos vayan**_ __ _ **solo**_ _ **\- tras recuperarse del susto Basilio cuestionaba al unicornio y el dragón.**_

 _ **Solo miren y relájense**_ _ **– spike comento mientras Shining amore curaba a cada uno de los críos las heridas propiciadas por Frost y sus tropas.**_

 _ **Como el joven dragón había anunciado ambos chicos daban una feroz batalla contra Frost y lo que quedaba de sus tropas , gracias a sus nuevos poderes los chicos habían adquirido más fuerza y velocidad. Por ej Fred obtuvo la fuerza proporcional de un elefante derivando con facilidad a los 4 de los oso polares metalizados, mientras que John fue dotado por una velocidad tan grande que era casi como si volara permitiéndole desarma y atacar a los pocos pingüinos que aun acompañaban a Frost .Tras largos y angustiosos minutos de lucha finalmente llego el momento de enfrentarse con la raíz del problema.**_

 _ **Me tienen impresionado si la situación fuera diferente los hubiera convertidos en miss subordinados**_ _ **– dijo Frost presionan botón activando su armadura –**_ _ **lamentablemente**_ _ **– continuo el -**_ _ **ya pasamos de ese punto**_ _ **– termino diciendo el atacando con su garra la cual había adquirido un tamaño descomunal siendo sostenida con facilidad por Fred.**_

 _ **Lindo discurso lástima que tanto tus palabras como tus esfuerzos lleguen hasta aquí**_ _ **– Concluyo Fred lanzado por los aires a Frost quien en pleno vuelo disparo usando su arma .**_

 _ **El rayo estuvo a punto de golpear a ambos chicos pero justo en el ultimo momento John fue contactado por una voz en su mente.**_

 _ **Dime a un tienes el valor de enfrentar el destino**_ _ **– pregunto la voz en la cabeza de John –**_ _ **contigo a mi lado no tengo nada que temer**_ _ **– respondió el con firmeza –**_ _ **pues entonces escoge bien, escoge osadamente**_ _ **– termino diciendo la voz acto seguido apareció una serie de la cual el muchacho escogió una que parecía NAGINATA cuya empuñadura era la cabeza y el cuerpo de un halcón roja y sus alas extendidas eran las parte metálica.**_

 _ **Utilizando su nueva arma John corto dicho rayo para luego abalanzarse contra frost dañando seriamente la armadura de este , sin querer quedarse atrás Fred también fue contactado por una voz desconocida.**_

 _ **Pues entonces que tan grande es tu deseo de proteger a los seres de este reino**_ _ **– pregunto dicha voz a lo que chicos respondió -**_ _ **peleare hasta mi ultimo aliento**_ _ **– respondió el chico provocando que apareciera una serie de cartas –**_ _ **escoge ahora , escoge con el fin de proteger**_ _ **– termino diciendo dicha voz , el crio entonces escogió una carta que tenia la imagen de unas botas con forma de pies de elefante.**_

 _ **Una vez que la toco dicha carta las botas aparecieron en las piernas del chicos la cuales estaban cargadas de energía.**_

 _ **John me ayudas**_ _ **– Dijo Fred quien tras agarrar vuelo dio un gran salto para luego ser impulsado por su compañero –**_ _ **recibe esto de parte de todos a quien lastimarte**_ _ **¡pisotón tronador! – concluyo el pasando la carta con dicho ataque por una hendidura de las botas golpeando con mucha fuerza a frost liberando una energía verde que destrozo la armadura del maléfico .**_

 _ **Frost entro herido a su vehículo con forma de osos polar el cual cambio a su forma combativa para atacar a los chicos , los muchachos entonces se subieron a sus robots y comenzaron a pelear contra todo pronóstico los muchachos logran hacer retroceder al villano y sus tropas. Una vez que la batalla concluyo ambos chicos se reunieron con Jim,luke,Roxy,las manes 6 y las princesas.**_

 _ **(Desde aquí se contara lo sucedido despues de la llegada de los amigos de Fred y John )**_

Y bueno eso sería lo que paso básicamente - **John concluyendo así su historia junto fred mostrando sus nuevas placas.**

Pues debo decirlo lo hicieron bastante bien pese a la situación pero a la próxima vez no intente hacer todo solos – **Roxy dando su impresión acerca de la forma como los pequeños se ocuparon de la situación.**

Pero no lo hicimos solos tuvimos mucha ayuda de varios chicos del castillo - **explico Fred como Basilio y los demás chicos habían colaborado para neutralizar a los villanos.**

Es cierto mi amor , Twily eso pequeños mostraron mucha astucia y valentía luchando codo a codo con nosotros – **Tomando la palabra Shinig amore alaba al grupo de niños con quien lucho codo con casco.**

Si me lo preguntan a mi eso pequeños merecen un reconocimiento especial por sus actos – **Rarity conto con su usual postura elegante siendo Pinkie pie el próximo en hablar.**

Y una gran fiesta con muchos dulces – **la pony rosa con sus usuales piruetas propuso a los presentes provocando tanto la risa como la aprobación de todos**.

Pues vamos a buscarlos recuerden que tengo un anuncio que hacerles a todos los pequeños – **Jim conto a todos para que lo acompañaran a buscar a los críos.**

 **Tras reunía a los niños y limpiar el desastre que provoco tanto Frost como sus tropas , todos fueron al gran salón del castillo donde le esperaba una gran y abundante comida llena de diferentes platos tanto salados como dulces. Pero antes que alguno de los jóvenes presentes pudiera probar algún bocado, Jim llamo la atención de todos desde la mesa del fondo del salón donde él , las manes 6 , las princesas , Shining amore , spike y sus dos hermanos se encontraban sentados , usando un hechizo para amplificar su voz.**

Sé que ha sido un día bastante "extraño" pero me gustaría saber que opinan de mi castillo - **Jim cuestiono al gran grupo de niños que se hallaban en el gran salón.**

 **Tras un minuto de silencio los chicos respondieron con un grito animado y feliz dejando en claro que pese al ataque de Frost habían pasado el mejor día de todos .**

Entonces que opinarían vivir aquí todos juntos – **Jim planteaba recibiendo un silencio casi sepulcral opuesto a su reciente respuesta.**

Creo que su idea no le gusto mucho que digamos – **dijo Fluthershy a sus amigos quienes asintieron pues concordaban con la pegaso .**

No es que no desagrade la idea pero que pasa si los malos atacan de nuevo **– Stanley levándose de su puesto expuso su opinión al muchacho.**

Aparte tenemos amigos que esperan nuestro regreso y no quisiéramos abandonarlos – **manifestó otro de los niños quien al igual que su compañero se encontraban inconforme con la proposición del muchacho.**

Hoy esos tipos tuvieron suerte pero les aseguro que no se volverá a repetir – **Luke tomando la palabra le conto a ambos chicos.**

Si esos bobos se atreven a poner alguna garra, pezuña o lo que sea se la verán con nosotros - **Rainbow Dash alzando el vuelo declaraba para tranquilizar a todos los infantes quien aun tenían duda.**

Con todos nosotros pues en el momento de crisis un grupo de chicos se levantaron para luchar y proteger a todos – **La princesa Twilight indico para luego junto a la demás recitar un hechizo especial .**

 **Tras combinar sus magias con las de las tres princesas hicieron aparecer unas medallas con forma de estrella las cuales tenían el color de los elementos que las manes 6 usaron antes. Las medallas flotaron por todo el gran salón hasta que se colocaron en el cuello de Basilio, Martin , Choi , Arón y los demás muchachos que habían prestado su ayuda en la batalla .**

Bueno valió la pena portarse bien **– Choi mirando su medalla junto a su amigos Choi quien lucia tan feliz como el .**

Nosotros al igual que ustedes tuvimos miedo pero tras ver la épica batalla de hoy puedo decir que yo confió en ellos para que nos protejan – **Basilio salió a defender a jim y sus compañeros tras recibir su medalla.**

Ademas yo por lo menos quiero conocerlos a todos – **apoyando al chico Aron pues tras pasar el día en el castillo de jim y conocer de primera mano la magia de la amistad desea conocer a mas amigos.**

 **Tras pensarlo por algunos minutos los chicos le dieron sus respuesta acerca de la propuesta que les hacían de quedarse ahí .**

Muy bien nos quedaremos después de todo tengo que superar todos los niveles de su cuarto de videojuegos - **Stanley hablando en nombre de todos los chicos dio su aprobación acerca de la idea y su deseo por jugar con las consolas del lugar.**

Excelente luego de comer les mostraremos sus cuartos donde sus cosas ya los están esperando ,mas algunas sorpresa que yo mismo prepare **– jim anuncio a todos los muchachos sorprendiendo a todos los presente** – ademas – **continuo el** – si les preocupa los amigos que esperan su regreso les contare que si utilizan sus medallas dragón en la puerta tras de mi podrán ir venir cuando quieran de aquí – **explicaba joven mago apuntando a la gran puerta detrás de el y sus amigos causando que todos sonrieran.**

 **Tras decir todos los anuncios y recibir la aprobación de todos los presentes fue entonces que todos comenzaron a comer de entre todos los chicos Garín y Piero eran quienes más disfrutaban la exquisita comida. Mientras tanto el jefe de tanto Escorpo como frost se hallaba reconstruyendo y sanando a su general caído.**

Descansa frost sabiendo que cuando despiertes serás mas fuertes que nunca – **dijo el observando como los médicos y científico trataban a Frost** – mientras tanto – continuo el – tomare un nuevo enfoque para conseguir mi objetivo – **termino decir el volteándose a cuatro capsulas llenas de un liquido en una de ellas flotaba la medalla con forma de la cutie mark de Applejack con el nombre de Adán estampado en ella.**

 _ **Continuara…..**_


	6. Beast 5

**hola, lamento la tardanza pero aqui esta el siguiente cap de esta historia**

* * *

 **Beast 05: La buena comida**

 **Comenzaba un nuevo día en ponyville y en el castillo de la amistad la princesa Twiligth sparkle junto a su asistente spike disfrutaban de un delicioso desayuno preparado por el joven dragón quien a su vez se encontraba cabizbajo por algún motivo en particular.**

Ocurre algo spike – **pregunto la alicornio a su amigo quien moviendo la fruta de ensalada le contesto.**

Es que no me acostumbro a esta calma y ademas extraño a tanto John como los demás chicos – **spike manifestó su sentir a su** **amiga pues ya habían pasado 2 semanas desde la inauguración del castillo de Jim.**

Te comprendo pero ellos decidieron ir a vivir allí para ayudar a jim con los demás niños- **Twiligth consolaba a su joven amigo –** ademas – **continuo ella** – siempre podemos ir a visitarlos que te parece si vamos en la tarde **– propuso la alicornio recibiendo un abrazo por parte de este**.

 **Paralelamente a esto en el castillo de jim junto a sus compañeros tenían las manos ocupadas con el grupo de niños bajo su cuidado, pese haber tenido uno inicios difícil ya que muchos de los críos comenzaban pleitos por temas alazar , mientras que otros se divertían rayando los muros y desordenando las cosas pero con paciencia lograban sobrellevar el desafío con la mayoría de los niños.**

Mathieu por favor coopera connosotros **– Decía Luke quien junto Fred perseguía a un pequeño de 6 años quien corría cubierto de lodo por todo el castillo.**

Antes muerto que tocar un sapone ( **1#** ) **\- contesto el chico de descendencia italinia de estatura baja , delgado ,piel blanca , cabeza redonda, cabello largo negro con rayas verdes ,ojo color plateados, nariz chata , labios finos , vestido con una camisa azul , shorts blancos y zapatillas con la imagen de un dinosaurio.**

Hay que reconozco que tiene un gran espíritu para ser tan "enano" – **Fred Comento en voz alta a Luke causando que Mathieu se parara en seco.**

Yo no soy un enano – **Mathieu contesto enojado siendo agarrado por la espalda por uno de sus perseguidores quien le susurro.**

Puede que no pero aun así no te salvas de bañarte - **Dijo Luke llevando al pequeño al baño quien aun forcejeaba por liberarse demostrando el espirito que lo caracterizaba.**

 **Mientras tanto en el gimnasio del castillo se celebraba un partido de vóleibol entre dos grupos de chicos quienes eran liderados por los competitivos Choi y Martin quienes no daban su brazo a torcer en el partido.**

Prepárate Martin porque aquí va mi saque explosivo **\- proclamo Choi arrojando la pelota tan fuerte que en verdad se sentía como una explosión.**

Eso no sirve contra mi coletazo de dragón - **Dijo Martin quien devolvió la jugada de su rival por desgracia atropello a otro niño que jugaba en su equipo recibiendo una llamada de atención del árbitro.**

Bajen la intensidad y recuerden esto es un juego no un campo de guerra – **Roxy le indico con firmeza al pequeño quien para evitar problemas la obedeció.**

Vaya eso chicos son más competitivos que yo y Applejack eso ya es mucho decir **– cometo Rainbow Dash quien estaba asistiendo a la muchacha durante el partido.**

Pues no las conozco lo suficiente para hacer la comparación pero te puedo decir que esto es normal entre chicos **– le explico Roxy pero el llanto de uno de los chicos hizo que ambas chicas volvieran a poner atención al juego.**

Perdón se me cruzo cuando quería hacer una jugada – **Choi se disculpaba con ambas chicas y con su equipo pero igual recibió un periodo en la banca impuesto por Roxy**

 **Mientras que Rainbow atendía al pequeño que fue herido por accidente por Choi , jim lees leía a un grupo de pequeño de entre los cuales se encontraban Aron , Vicent y Jasón**

" _Y así es como empezó la historia del que un día sería el gran Capitán Tim, temido por todos los piratas y respetado por toda la gente de bien._ " - **Jim termino así el cuento que había escogido para divertir a los pequeños a su alrededor.**

Esa historia estuvo genial cierto jay **– manifestando tanto su emoción como su alegría Vicent cuestiono a su hermanito quien le contesto asintiendo con una sonrisa.**

Si me preguntan a mi estuvo aburrido para ser una historia de piratas **– opinaba Aron expresando su aburrimiento tras escuchar la historia junto a sus amigos.**

¿Si? Entonces porque no me sustituyes y buscas una historia que le guste a todos **– propuso Jim al muchacho quien salió de la habitación tras escuchar al chico dejando a todos desconcertados –** bueno alguien más le gustaría sustituirme por favor- **dijo el muchacho siendo uno de los chicos mayores del grupo de niño en tomar su lugar.**

 **Luego de eso Jim fue a buscar a John para sus lecciones mágicas pero tras no hallarlo en la sala de videojuego, el jardín y las demás habitaciones del castillo fue a buscarlo a ponyville .Donde dicho muchacho se hallaba en la granja Apple junto al trió liderado Basilio ayudando a la familia de Applejack con sus tareas. Por ej Basilio al ser el mayor junto con Big Mac ayudaba con el arado y cuidado de los campos de la granja , mientras que el pequeño Piero ayudaba a la joven applebloom con el cuidado de los animales todo iba bien hasta que llego el momento de asear a los cerdos pues en un descuido el pequeño Piero quedo cubierto de pies a la cabeza con lodo pero este lejos de molestarle le fascinó quedar así de sucio, Finalmente Garín junto John y Applejack realizaban las cosechas de las hortalizas y manzanas que ya se hallaban listo para vender.**

¡Yija! esta es la mejor cosecha que hemos tenido hasta ahora **– dijo Applejack tras golpear con sus cascos traseros los manzanos.**

Tu técnica es buena aunque pero yo prefiero algo mas **…. Mágico – comento John conjurando uno de los hechizos que le enseño jim creando pequeños ciclón para dejar sin manzanas a 2 árboles al mismo tiempo y depositándolas en una canasta cercana.**

Eso resulta muy útil caramelo pero no crees que hubiera sido mejor si usas las manos - **Applejack agradecía con el chico le aconsejaba pues había notado que desde que aprendió magia se había vuelto un poco flojo.**

Hablas como jim, cual es el punto de tener poderes mágicos sino los usas **–** A **rgumento John creando dos nuevos ciclo para conseguir más manzanas pero dichas manzanas le cayeron en la cabeza en lugar de la cesta.**

El punto que respectes tus poderes y aprendas que en la vida nada se consigue sin poner un poco de esfuerzo **– manifestó jim apareciendo de pronto frente de la pony vaquera y el muchacho quien reconoció su error y se disculpo-** aunque – **continuo el** \- debo admitir que tus habilidades han evolucionado bastante rápido desde que empezó tu entrenamiento – **cambiando su postura severa por una más amable cosa que alegro a John.**

 **De pronto en medio de la escena se escucho un sonido que estremeció al trió así como toda la granja.**

Por Celestia que fue eso acaso nos ataca otro animal loco **–Applejack refiriéndose a los ataques recientes a su hogar cuestiono a sus amigos siendo el mayor del trió amigos contestar.**

Pues no podemos asegurarlo pero algo me dice que la fuente esta **"aquí"- proclamo jim guiando al dúo detrás de unos arbusto revelando a un despreocupado Garín quien se había devorado 3 de 5 cestas de manzanas él solo.**

¡Ah! Hola todos como le va en este día - **Garín exaltado al ser descubierto intento hacerse el tonto siendo jalado de las orejas por jim.**

 **Tras asearse Basilio , Piero y John disfrutaban de un delicioso almuerzo preparado por la abuela Smith como agradecimiento por su arduo trabajo , el joven Garín en cambio se hallaba llorando en otro cuarto de la casa sentado viendo el muro pues tras su acto de gula jim lo regaño duramente y lo castigo sin comer hasta que él le indicara. Entretanto tanto jim como Applejack, la abuela Smith y big Mac compartían una conversación muy seria.**

No sé como disculparme con ustedes pero les prometo que les pagare cada una de las manzanas que se comió Garín **\- Jim se disculpaba con la familia Apple ademas de comprometerse de pagar las manzanas que el niño bajo su cuidado se había comido.**

No te preocupes por eso caramelo, ya que esas manzanas podemos reponerlas en la próxima cosecha **–Dijo la pony vaquera para tranquilizar al joven quien aun todavía estaba enojado con el joven Garín.**

Sip **– Big Mac le daba la razón a su hermano pero aun así no conseguía tranquilizar a Jim fue entonces la abuela Smith intervino.**

Creo que estas llevando esto de la forma incorrecta querido porque si memoria no falla recuerdo que cierto grupo de jóvenes cometió un error similar la primera vez que nos conocimos **– la abuela Smith le recordaba a jim el incidente ocurrido hace un tiempo atrás (2#)**

Eso fue diferente era porque nosotros teníamos hambre y _**no conocíamos el lugar donde estamos-**_ **tras decir eso ultimo jim comenzó a calmarse dando se cuenta que había cometido una equivocación.**

Escucha terroncito ese pequeño ha vivido cosas "malas" ,asique pienso que antes de ser tan duro con el deberías tratar de mostrarle otro camino– **Applejack** **expuso a su camarada quien tomo la decisión de hablar con el pequeño ahorra que estaba más calmado.**

 **Pero cuando fue a su encuentro descubrió con horror que Garín había desaparecido , había señales de lucha y una extraña sustancia amarilla estaba por todo el piso . Mientras observando a lo lejos con cámara con forma de araña se hallaba el amo de frost quien observaba como jim desperrado buscaba al pequeño por todo lados.**

Escarba y hurga hasta la última piedra en tu patético pueblo pero nunca lo encontraras **– proclamo el ser oculto en las sombras –** al menos **– continuo el –** no de la misma manera que antes cierto – **cambiando la imagen a donde estaban uno de subordinados quien le respondió atreves de la pantalla**

Pues claro que si amo de hecho le invito ver el nacimiento de nuestro soldado – **dijo el subordinado con un cuerpo alto y corpulento que destacaba por un aguijón en su brazo derecho quien sostenía entre sus garra un especie de panal con aguijón de color purpura y negro.**

 **Se acerco al inconsciente Garín quien yacía encadenado contra un muro, clavándole el panal en el pecho despertándolo de golpe pero sus pupilas estaban completamente en blanco y en trance.**

Feliz despertar evil-zampa yo soy tu nuevo amigo Stink ruff **\- presentándose con el inconsciente Garín le acaricio la cabeza –** _"las personas a tu alrededor siempre han decidido lo que puedes o no comer , asique desde hoy tu decidirás quien come que dices"_ _ **– profetizo el .**_

 _¡Buen apetite Stink! –_ _ **contesto firme Garín**_ _ **provocando que el panal se abriera liberando cientos de avispas que cubrieron al pequeño que lo picaron con sus aguijones comenzando así su transformación.**_

 _ **Mientras tanto Twiligth junto a spike se dirigían hacia el castillo de jim pero justo en el camino chocaron por casualidad con John.**_

John ¿Qué ocurre? _ **– Spike pregunto tras recuperarse y ayudar a tanto twiligth como John a ponerse de pie.**_

Recuerdas el chico que nos ayudo el otro día Garín pues se metió en problemas , asique jim lo castigo pero el desapareció– **John contaba a la pareja sorprendiendo al dragón , Twiligth en cambio lucia calmada.**

Tranquilo seguro que esto debe ser parte de una travesura para evitar el castigo, seguro que aparezca cuando tenga hambre **– Twiligth afirmaba siendo interrumpida por el joven John quien continuo con su historia.**

No opina igual porque en el cuarto donde estaba Garín había claras señales de lucha y esto **– John argumento mostrando aquella sustancia que había tomado con un pañuelo haciendo reaccionar finalmente.**

Alertare al pueblo y las demás chicas para que lo busquen **– Twiligth** **declaro para luego desparece junto a spike con su hechizo de teleportación.**

 **Cuando John se puso en marcha para seguir buscando a Garín fue cuando Stink ruff hizo su jugada clavando su aguijón al incauto John.**

Fase uno completada, comienza fase dos "invasión" - **Decreto Stink ruff viendo como John mutaba en una extraña criatura con alas.**

 **Entretanto en el castillo Jim tras alertar a todo el mundo sobre la desaparición de Garín, Jim se encontraba absorto en sus pensamientos en específico la última conversación que compartió con el pequeño Garín.**

 **Flashback:**

 _ **Como es posible Garín que te hallas comido 3 cestas de manzanas que no te pertenecían – Jim furico le reclamaba al chico quien tras eructar respondió.**_

 _ **Es que tenía hambre y esas manzanas lucían tan sabrosa - contesto Garín relamiéndose mientras recordaba el momento en el que comió las manzanas.**_

 _ **Enserio no entiendes la gravedad de lo que hiciste – regresándolo a la tierra Jim le reprochaba al pequeño quien aun estaba en la luna – ya que parece que le hablo al muro pues eso vas a mirar y olvídate de la comida hasta nuevo aviso– termino diciendo el poniendo una silla frente al muro de la habitación del hogar de Applejack.**_

 _ **Pero yo solo quería – intento decir Garín a jim pero este no quiso escuchar asique lo tomo de la mano para sentarlo a la silla – estoy tan decepcionado de ti- dijo Jim para luego irse dejando al pequeño llorando.**_

 **Fin de Flashback**

 **Jim se arrepentía de su actuar de pronto sus pensamiento fueron interrumpido por la llegada de Roxy.**

Hay alguna noticia - **pregunto jim a su novia tras limpiarse las lagrimas la muchacha negó con la cabeza provocando que la culpa del chico aumentara.**

Tranquilo tenemos a todo ponyville buscándolo seguro que aparece – **Dándole un abrazo por la espalda Roxy tranquilizaba al joven quien sonrió.**

 **De pronto la tierna escena fue cortada por los gritos provenientes desde fuera del castillo, al ir a ver antes ellos apareció un grupo de avispas con característica antropomórfica, musculosos , de color purpura con largos y afilados aguijones traseros**

Al parecer la búsqueda se suspende ha llegado la hora de actuar **– Roxy sacando su placa miro a jim quien imito su acción.**

 **(desde aquí poner:** Zyuoh Fight!( **#3** )

 _¡furia bestial, instinto desatado!_ **\- gritaron ambos chicos obteniendo sus armaduras para luego ir a pelear contra aquellas bestias.**

Me alegra que hayan venido porque las cosas se pusieron difíciles **– Luke comentaba aliviado disparando su arma con forma de reno a uno de los muchos guerreros avispas.**

Y parece que no tienen fin – **Fred** **uniéndose a la conversación contaba a Jim y Roxy pisando con fuerza con sus botas con forma de elefante creando muchas explosiones.**

Alguien ha visto a John - **Jim cuestiono a sus amigos siendo interrumpido por el ataque de uno de los guerreros avispas.**

Ya vendrá por mientras rompámosle el caparazón a estos tipos - **manifestó Roxy utilizando su ballesta de tiburón para defenderse del ataque.**

 **Entonces la lucha comenzó entre el grupo de héroes y el grupo de guerreros avispas. Pese a contar con un potente armamento parecía que no era suficiente para contener a sus enemigos, viendo a su equipo contra las cuerdas jim convoco a su compañeros.**

Al parecer si queremos abrirnos camino vamos a tener que ir con todo **– Jim propuso a sus compañeros sacando su tarjeta de X impact.**

¡alto! – **Grito Twiligth quien llego junto con 3 de sus 5 amigas deteniendo el ataque de los muchachos y Roxy desafortunadamente llamaron la atención de los guerreros avispas .**

Porque o mejor dicho que te sucede twiligth **– Fred yendo a rescatar a la alicornio y a sus amigas junto sus demás compañeros.**

Sé que será difícil de entender pero querido necesitamos que retrocedan – **Rarity solicitaba a Roxy y los chicos dejando a todos desconcertado ante la petición.**

Danos una buena razón por la que debemos dejar que los malos ganen **–cuestiono Luke quien disparo su arma para defender a todos siendo laceado por Applejack.**

el asunto es caramelo que uno de esos monstruos son spike ,applebloom y sus amigas – **Applejack expuso dándose cuenta de que están atacando a sus amigos nuestros héroes retrocedieron.**

 **(detenr:** Zyuoh Fight!)

 **Volviendo al castillo de jim que era ocupado por tanto los niños como los ciudadanos rezagados del ataque de las avispas , jim junto a Twiligth y rarity crearon un campo de fuerza alrededor del castillo para repeler a los malvado invasores . Mientras que Twiligth y sus amigas le contaban lo sucedido a nuestros héroes tanto pinkie como Fluthershy atendían a los heridos, Pinkie pie ademas divertía a los presentes para que olvidaran el caos del exterior.**

Entonces dejen ver si entendí un guerrero avispa apareció de la nada y convirtió a todos en copias de el mismo con su aguijón – **Luke tomando la palabra estableció algunos puntos de la conversación**

Así es nos encontrábamos buscando al pequeño Garín cuando de pronto esas cosas apareció y le clavo su aguijón a spike – **Twilight narro con tristeza los evento ocurridos antes de la batalla de los chico y Roxy.**

El pobre spikey wikey comenzó retorció de dolor antes de convertirse en avispa – **Rarity apenada agrego a la conversación dejando a todos consternados ante la noticia.**

Ahorra que haremos como enfrentamos sin lastimarlos – **pregunto Roxy a sus compañeros quienes no sabían que contestar.**

Por lo menos en este punto las cosas no se pueden poner peor - **Declaro Fred** **acto seguido las puertas del despacho se abrieron de golpe por Basilio quien traía una cara de espanto.**

 **¡** Piero fue secuestrado por un monstruo **! – Grito el muchacho provocando que los presentes vieran severamente a Fred quien a pesar de tantas aventuras al parecer no había aprendido a guardar silencio en ciertos momentos.**

 **Mientras tanto el pequeño Piero despertó en alguna parte del bosque everfree más en específico en una especie de nido dentro de una cueva.**

¿Dónde estoy? **– sobándose la cabeza el joven Piero veía a su alrededor buscando algo conocido pero lo que vio fue un monto de fruta , pasteles entre otros alimentos que eran traídos por los guerreros avispa liderados por uno rojo.**

 **De entre los comestibles surgió una criatura de gran tamaño , musculosa con la apariencia de un demonio de Tasmania de pelaje negro con rayas purpurasas , dicha criatura se acerco a al asustadizo niño quien por miedo le lanzo la comida que el tenia a su mano solo para ser devorada por el monstruo.**

Por favor no me hagas daño – **Suplico el pequeño a la gigante bestia solo para recibir algunos cupcakes y frutas por parte de esta quien ademas le palpo la cabeza con cariño –** Son para mí pero porque tu …- **cuestiono a la criatura quien le hizo caso omiso para luego devorar la comida que había en la cueva a excepción de las zanahoria , los tomates y el apio - ¿** Garín? **\- dijo el por lo bajo al descubrir la verdadera identidad del monstruos quien aumentaba tanto en tamaño como musculosa tras cada bocado.**

Eso es mi querida cobaya come, traga y luego destruye todo a tu paso **\- Stink ruff manifestó viendo como su creación se fortalecía riendo por lo bajo por lo fácil que resulto manipularlo.**

 **Entretanto Basilio les contaba a nuestro héroes y sus amigas como tanto el cómo Piero habían estado buscando a su amigo cuando encontramos un monstruo que estaba destrozando la ciudad y robaba la comida , de pronto los vio y antes de poder huir ese engendro agarro a Piero y se lo llevo hacia las profundidades del bosque Everfree.**

¿Por qué? no volvieron cuando vieron que había problemas **– Jim irritado por la irresponsabilidad de los críos interrogo al mayor asustándolo por su sobresalto.**

Intente que Piero me hiciera caso pero el no quería volver sin Garín - **Basilio explico como le había insistido a su compañero para que regresaran** **cuando el peligro se presento .**

Sé que debes estar asuntado pero terroncito podrías decirnos como lucia la bestia – **Tras darle un tiempo fuera a jim Applejack se acerco a hablar con el joven .**

Bueno era grande , feo , caminaba en dos pies y lucia como un extraño perro **– Basilio conto a la pony vaquera siendo la princesa Twilight la próxima en hablar.**

Lo reconocerías si lo vieras de nuevo **– Twiligth cuestiono al chico quien asintió sacando un libro sobre animales que llevaba consigo, tras abrirlo le mostro pagina tras pagina al joven Basilio quien apunto la pagina con la foto de un demonio de Tasmania.**

 **Tras darle todos los dato Basilio se retiro del cuarto no sin antes pedir a todos que salvaran a sus amigos, una vez que se fue todos voltearon a ver a Jim.**

¿Qué? **– Jim indagaba al ver como los miraban todos sus amigos en especial Roxy, Luke y Fred.**

Eso mismo nos preguntamos querido que te pasa a ti - **Rarity conservando su postura elegante cuestionaba al muchacho .**

Primero fue Garín luego fue el pobre Basilio a quien acaba a perder otro amigo y tu lo trataste como si fueran las manzanas podridas de tu sembradío - **utilizando su analogía campestre Applejack le señalaba los errores que últimamente había estado cometiendo.**

Si tú no eres así de agresivo – **Afirmaba Fred quien de los presentes era quien lo conocía mas tiempo tras respirar profundamente Jim respondió.**

Es que no quiero ser responsable de exponer a alguien más al peligro como lo hice con Tom , Lex y Max – **Confeso jim tras una larga reflexión eligiendo las mejores palabras para darse a entender.**

Amigo te sientes culpable **\- Luke indago tras la confesión dada por su compañero de equipo quien prosiguió.**

Si yo no hubiera hecho que nos separamos ellos todavía estarían aquí con nosotros , pero no lo hice y una vez más mis decisiones les arruino la vida ahorra no se si lo veremos de nuevo **– Jim** **manifestó a sus amigos Roxy se acerco a el y lo abrazo.**

Todos somos culpables no solo tu , ya que tomamos la decisión como equipo y tal vez no pudimos protegerlos a ellos pero no por eso nos daremos por vencido cierto – **Dijo Roxy llamando a sus amigos** – asique – **continuo ella** – deja de llevar tu solo la culpa y empieza a compartirla con nosotros – **termino diciendo ella provocando entendimiento entre el muchacho y sus amigos.**

 **De pronto las placas comenzaron a brillar por lo que rápidamente las colocaron en el escritorio del despacho de jim, en medio de un Flash surgieron versiones pequeñas de los mecha que los habían ayudado previamente.**

Ok eso es nuevo – **Fred declaro tras contemplar la aparición de dichos mini mecha** **pues le costaba creer lo que veía.**

Saludos campeones hemos escuchado su llamado y hemos venido – **Lumion usando una imponente voz se comunico con jim y sus compañeros.**

Ustdes hablan pero cómo es posible – **Luke acercándose a Nigth-Deer tocándolo para asegurse que fuera real**

Pues claro mi joven amigo los compañeros compartimos fuerza y conocimiento – **Con actitud más cordial respondió Nigth-Deer a Luke.**

¿Que quieren decir con eso? **– Roxy cuestiono al mecha de su aliado siendo su mecha el próximo en hablar.**

Después les contamos los detalles por ahora tenemos un problema que resolver **– Contesto Wrestling Shark llamando la atención de todos los presentes.**

Asumo entonces que tienen un plan para resolver este lio – **Cuestiono Jim a Lumion quien asintió dando lugar a su compañero Emerald .**

Antes que nada hay algo que debemos mostrarles – **Emerald manifestó para luego junto a sus compañero comenzar a brillar iluminando todo el despacho de jim.**

 **Mientras tanto tras acabarse la comida que había en la cueva evil-zampa había adquirido un gran tamaño y fuerza , ademas que le habían crecido tanto garras como colmillos muy afilados , sin comida para comer comenzó a enfadarse y a perder el control de si mismo cosa que noto Stink ruff quien hizo acto de aparición mostrando que se trataba de la mezcla de un perro Dobermon y Golden , ojos verdes, con características antro mórficas, quien utilizaba un traje de cuero de una sola pieza de color negro y rojo con botas negras.**

Veo mi buen evil-zampa que se han acabado tus deliciosos manjares - **Stink ruff acercándose al engendro –** por suerte **– continuo el -** yo se donde puedes encontrar mas **\- dijo el mostrando a través de una consola la ciudad de Canterlot –** pero habrá quienes evitaran que alcances tu meta y me gustaría saber que tienes que decir **– mostrando ahorra a jim y sus compañeros con sus armadura provocando que la Evil-Zampa se la comiera –** así me gusta ahorra ve y destroza todo a tu pasa – **termino diciendo el liberando así a la criatura al mundo pero antes de salir de la cueva fue interceptado por Piero.**

Ya detente Garín por favor – **demando el joven muchacho a la criatura quien por alguna razón le hacía caso** – este no eres tu - **continuo el** -acasos has olvidad lo que me dijiste cuando nos conocimos – **dijo el haciendo que evil – zampa rememoraba aquel momento del pasado**.

 **Flashback**

 **Era** **un día caluroso verano en el viejo hogar del joven quien en esos días se hallaba solo, Garín vestía con andrajos y vivía de tanto hacer mandados como la buena voluntad de las personas. En el día en que tanto Piero cómo Garín se conocieron el había conseguido comprar el helado mas grade y esquicito de todos , cuando vio al pequeño Piero quien buscaba desesperadamente algo para saciar su sed hurgando en la basura o pidiendo dinero a todo adulto que viera sin éxito , cayendo rendido al piso.**

 **Oye sabes la comida sabe mejor si la compartes, asique quieres disfrutar esto conmigo – Dijo Garín quien se acerco a Piero para compartir su helado recibiendo un abrazo como señal de aceptación ante su propuesta.**

 **Fin de Flashback.**

Pier yo…. **–intento decir Evil-zampa cuando de pronto sintió mucho dolor volviendo a su actitud salvaje.**

Tenía esperanza contigo pero al parecer debo ser mas **"enérgico"** contigo **\- Stink ruff decepcionado presiono un botón causándole dolor a su creación y llenándolo de rabia.**

¡Déjalo en paz! – **Grito Piero tomando una roca para intentar lastimar a Stink ruff pero este lo agarro con fuerza por el cuello.**

También tu me decepcionas pensé que podrías ayudarme a mantenerlo motivado **\- Stink ruff comento mientras sus ojos se tornaban rojos –** pero **–continuo el -** no importa ya que siempre busco un buen bocadillo **–termino diciendo el abriendo la boca a punto devorar al pequeño.**

 **En el último instante recibió un duro golpe propiciado por jim quien llego en el último minuto para salvar al pequeño, incluso se dio el tiempo para recuperar la placa de John que había sustraído por el villano.**

Veamos te llevaste a 3 personas que amo , mutaste a 2 para causar el terror **\- jim puntualizaba las perversas acciones de Stink ruff -** y estuviste a punto de comerte al pequeño Piero , por lo que vas pagar con creces **– termino de decir el para luego abalanzarse contra Stink ruff quien pese a su apariencia logro darle una buena pelea .**

No es el momento para esto, mas no es la ultima vez que nos vemos - **Stink ruff declaro presionando el botón de su consola liberando una descarga masiva sobre Evil – zampa acto seguido desapareció.**

 **(aquí continua:** Zyuoh Fight!)

 **Entonces jim y al joven Piero le hicieron frente a un iracundo Evil- zampa quien se abalanzo sobre ambos usando tanto velocidad como su agiles movimiento para esquivar el ataque saliendo de la cueva el chico se teletransporto a donde estaban Twiligth y sus amigas.**

Bueno la fase 1 esta listo , como va la fase dos – **pregunto Jim tras dejar a Piero bajo el cuidado de de fluthershy y Applejack.**

¡Que alguien me ayude! – **Grito Fred quien había sido capturado por uno de los guerreros avispas para horror de sus compañeros.**

Entonces vamos tras él o que **– Rainbow dash propuso al joven quien monto sobre su espalda estando cerca del captor de Fred el muchacho salto sobre el.**

Lo siento amigo pero este vuelo se cancelado **– Afirmo Jim quien utilizo su espada para cortarle el aguijón reconvirtiéndolo en pony por desgracia los tres se desplomaron al piso .**

Dime que tienes un plan b para esto **– Cuestiono Fred de pronto y con la colaboración de Fluthershy la voladora numero uno de ponyville logro salvar al trió.**

Bueno en que estábamos – **dijo jim de pronto Evil-zampa arranco los arboles cercano a ellos** – Claro huíamos de ti - **colocándose en posición de ataque contra aquel ser junto a Fred.**

 **Paralelo a esto Luke y Roxy se hallaban luchando contra un grupo de avispas , Roxy usaba una nueva arma con la forma de una pistola cuyo cañón tenia la forma de la cabeza de tiburón su color era idéntico a la armadura de la muchacha, quien la usaba para disparar** **una honda sónica que aturde a sus enemigos y Luke los liberaba con su propia versión de la pistola solo que esta disparaba un potente láser**

Lo diré estas Beast Blaster **(#4)** son una maravilla - **Luke comentaba dichoso mientras seguia la lucha contra aquellos seres.**

Concéntrate recuerda que debemos encontrar al original – **Roxy le recordó tras recibir la información por parte de sus compañeros mecha-** Jim no se que estés haciendo pero necesitamos que vengas **\- pensaba la muchacha mientras continuaba la lucha contra las avispas.**

 **De pronto dicho muchacho hizo acto de presencia pero lo hizo en compañía de tanto Evil –zampa como Fred quien al igual que sus compañeros usaba un Beast Blaster solo que la boca del caño era la de un elefante.**

Último minuto Piero está a salvo pero Garín fue convertido en esa cosa y a ustedes como les va – **Fred informo** **a sus compañeros con un leve tono de broma tras reagruparse con ellos.**

Entonces cual es el plan Jefe **– Luke cuestiono a Jim quien tras analizar la situación actual le contesto.**

El mismo que hasta ahora hallar a la avispa rey y salvar a Garín - **Contesto Jim para luego continuar la lucha contra Garín y su ejecito .**

 **La batalla continuo entre los dos grupos la batalla era muy intensa debido evil-zampa quien no perdía oportunidad para lastimar a sus rivales pero gracias al apoyo proporcionado por los compañeros de nuestros héroes pudieron dar vuelta la Situación a su favor , al fin lograron encontrar al guerrero avispas original el cual era el de color rojo tras córtale su aguijón todos recuperaron su forma original entre ellos John y spike.**

Au mi cabeza me está matando - **comento John tras volver en si spike le toco el hombro** – creo que ese el menor de nuestros problemas hermano – **dijo Spike apuntando a Evil- zampa siendo rescatados por sus amigos quienes utilizaron sus nuevas armas para aturdirlo**.

Cuento corto fuiste usado por un nuevo villano y ese monstruo es Garín , spike por favor ayuda a los ponys **– Fred les explicaba a ambos, ademas de solicitarle al dragón su ayuda para luego mirar a John** – puedes o quieres pelear – **interrogando a John tras devolverle su placa**.

A eso respondo con un ¡furia bestial, instinto desatado! – **John contesto tras colocarse su placa para transformarse y luchar con sus compañeros.**

 **Entonces el grupo de amigos concentro sus esfuerzo para controlar a Evil – zampa mientras que 4 de ellos lo aturdían con sus Beast Blaster Jim se acerco a él.**

Sé que estas sufriendo pero pronto terminara **– Proclamo** **Jim a punto de realizar el ritual enseñado por Lumion pero antes de poder realizarlo Evil –Zampa se defendió.**

Ok lo diré este niño se está portando muy malcriado – **Roxy comento mientras esquivaba los ataque propiciados por este.**

Si tan solo fuera más pequeño sería más fácil de vencer **\- John manifestó entonces tanto twiligth como Applejack aparecieron trajeron consigo cestas llenas de zanahoria , tomates y el apio.**

Chicos Piero nos conto que Garín adquirió esa forma por comer comida en exceso pero dejo de lado estas – **Twiligth expuso a sus amigos tomo un tomate jim esquivo su ataque y se lo arrojo a la reduciendo un poco sus garras.**

 **Comprendiendo lo que tenían que hacer cada uno de los chicos y Roxy tomaron un vegetal diferente para luego ir a combatir a Evil-zampa , tras vaciar las cesta el grupo logro someter aquella vestía dando paso a Jim para que hiciera su jugada.**

 **¡antigua furia de las bestias! – haciendo un movimiento con sus manos y cuerpo jim fue en vuelto por un aura dorada y blanca tras colocarse en una pose que imitaba a un león - ¡usa tu poder para ahuyentar el mal! – termino diciendo liberando una aura con forma de león el cual impacto contra Evil- zampa .**

 **Fue así que lograron separar a Evil-zampa y Garín quien yacía desnudo bajo una especie de crisálida de color verde , rápidamente twiligth hizo aparecer una manta para cubrir de pies a cabeza al pequeño**

Lo siento **– murmurando débilmente Garín quien se disculpo con jim y sus compañeros quienes respiraron aliviados al ver que estaba bien.**

No crean que esto se ha acabado pues para estos casos está el plan b **–Proclamo Stink ruff acto seguido presiono un botón de su consola enviándole una señal a la crisálida**

Espero que Garín este bien **– Piero preocupado comentaba al ver a su amigo inconsciente sobre el lomo de Rainbow Dash.**

Tranquilo caramelo un buen baño , poco de sopa caliente y todo estará bien **– Applejack tranquilizo al pequeño de pronto la tierra comenzó a temblar.**

 **En el lugar donde estaba la crisálida esta tras un estallido de luz se abrió , liberando una versión gigantesca de Evil-zampa pero desprovisto de la inteligencia de Garín se había convertido en una bestia salvaje que destrozaba todo a su paso .**

¡Hay, por favor! Es acaso una broma **\- John se quejaba tras ver a la criatura que los amenazaba el como al resto de sus compañeros .**

Pues mas de lo mismo , ahorra vamos por ese tipo – **Respondió Luke para luego junto a sus compañeros convocar a sus compañeros mecha.**

 **(aquí termina: Zyuoh Fight! Y comienzo:** **Kakusei! Zyuohger (5#))**

 **Convocando a sus respectivos mecha cada uno de los muchachos y Roxy intentaban someter a la bestia . Luke y Fred embistiéndolo con sus compañero , tomando a Emerald por la nariz Evil-Zampa lo elevo por lo aires para usarlo como arma contra Night – Deer , como represalia tanto Roxy como John decidieron contraatacar prendiendo sus alas en llamas** **Burning Hawk ataco a Evil-zampa distrayéndolo el tiempo suficiente para que** **Wrestling Shark mordiéndole el brazo izquierdo , lamentablemente lejos de lograr contenerlo solo provocaron que se enfureciera mas tras arrancarse a Wrestling Shark de el brazo y capturar Burning Deer lo hizo chocar uno contra el otro para luego darles una patada enviándolos lejos. Finalmente llego el turno de Jim quien montado en Lumion se abalanzo sobre el monstruos, utilizando sus garras intento vencerlo al fin pero resulto inútil ya que secretando una sustancia amarrilla de su interior , sus heridas sanaron , una vez curado Evil-zampa contraatacó dejando severamente dañado a Lumion .**

Alguien sigue en pie **– cuestiono Jim desde su cabina a sus demás compañeros siendo Luke en Nigth-Deer el primero en responder.**

Es enserio la pregunta o acaso no viste la golpiza que nos acaban de Dar **\- Cuestiono Luke con un leve tono sarcasmo siendo Fred el próximo en hablar.**

Me agradaba mas cuando tenía la mente de un niño de ocho años **– el joven Fred comentaba por lo bajo recibiendo una llamada de atención por parte de Roxy.**

Chicos no quiero interrumpirlos pero Evil – zampa se dirige al pueblo , asique ¡¿Qué vamos hacer?! **\- Roxy exaltada cuestiono a sus compañeros de pronto las placas en sus consolas brillaron.**

Em, ha alguien aparte de mi se le apareció lo que parece ser la sombra de un robot **– Comento John al ver dicha imagen frente a su consola fue entonces que el líder del grupo hablo.**

Hay una manera de averiguarlo que dicen **– Jim intuyendo lo que sus compañeros mecha le proponía a tanto el cómo a su grupo .**

 **Tocando al mismo tiempo la placa los animales robóticos se activaron y empezaron una nueva transformación el cuerpo Lumion se abrió formando el pecho y las piernas las cuales fueron reforzadas por el cuerpo de Emerald tras guardar su trompa , volviéndose la cintura del robot . Nigth-Deer y** **Wrestling Shark se volvieron los brazos del robot. Finalmente Burning Hawk contrajo sus alas para fusionarse con el robot volviéndose la cabeza de este, formando así un robot de 50 metro de altura , quien representaba la perfecta combinación de los miembros del equipo de los guerreros.**

Wow esto es un nivel completamente nuevo - **Comento Luke desde su estación la cual se encontraba en la cabeza del robot junto a la de sus compañeros.**

Si pero esto se siente extrañamente familiar – **Dijo John pues sentía que esto lo había visto en alguna otra parte.**

Todos atentos que aquí viene esa cosa **– Alerto Roxy pues mientras los muchachos contemplaban su nuevo poder ella mantenía la vista en el campo de batalla.**

 **Entonces junto hicieron que el robot hiciera una vuelta de caro evitando así el ataque de Evil –Zampa dando así la oportunidad de darle un buen golpe a la criatura .**

Bien chicos debemos trabajar todos juntos para terminar con esto asique **….- Tomando el liderazgo de la situación Jim instruyo a su grupo siendo interrumpido por Fred.**

Antes que nada haya que nombrar esta cosa que opinan de **"Amazon" – Fred propuso a sus camaradas siendo John el próximo en hablar.**

Te parece que es el momento para esta conversación, ademas ese nombre es horrible esta mejor **"wild omega" – Argumento John comenzando así una disputa entre ambos chicos siendo callados por su hermano mayor.**

En primer lugar esto no es una mascota o un juguete , segundo todos agáchense **– Jim parando en seco a ambos para volver juntos a la pelea** – segundo – **continuo el** \- para terminar con este absurdo el nombre será " **wild Amazon** " , todos de acuerdo – **concluyo el líder del grupo a lo que todos estuvieron deacuerdo .**

 **Ya resuelto eso todo volvieron a la pelea golpes venían al igual que patadas y zarpazos, mientras que Night –Deer lo detenía con sus asta, Wrestling Shark lo golpeo y mordió repetidamente a Evil-zampa causándole mucho daño, luego Fred le dio repetidas patadas contra aquel engendro quien puso toda su fuerza para intentar derribarlo, sin éxito jim entonces lanzo bolas de energía desde la boca Lumion .**

Ya me canse de este tipo Roxy, Luke usen esto y acaben con el **– John cansado de estar luchando presiono un botón liberando las alas de Burning Hawk , las cuales se convirtieron en dos espadas filosa de color rojo.**

 **(Aquí termina: Kakusei! Zyuohger! Y antes de leer el ataque final pongan:** **Finish Him! Mortal Kombat Sound Effect)**

¡Wild Amazon Dual – Slash! - **Gritaron todo junto acto seguido usando las dos espadas cortaron al monstruo de manera horizontal y vertical destruyéndolo por completo.**

¡Warriors la victoria es nuestra **! – Declaro jim cosa que todos vitorearon al tiempo de que el robot hacia una pose con sus espadas.**

 **Luego de la batalla con la colaboración de Twiligth , Jim reparo mágicamente todos los daño ocurridos a ponyville , mientras que John curaba a los habitantes que habían sido convertido en esclavos por culpa de Stink ruff pues en parte sentía que era su responsabilidad por tener la guardia baja .Al día siguiente cierto trió de muchachos compartían una conversación tras los sucesos ocurridos el día anterior mientras iban al comedor a comer algo.**

Me veo bien o que **– Cuestiono Garín quien tras ser separado de su alter ego animal adquirió un cuerpo esbelto y ropa nueva hecha por rarity la cual se componía de una camisa a cuadros , jeans y botines café sin cordones.**

Te ves super increíble fue un regalo muy amable por parte de la señorita rarity - **Comentaba animado Piero quien iba entre sus dos amigos feliz de estar junto nuevamente.**

Escuche los 2 lamento no haber estado ahí para cuidarlos a ambos – **Basilio se disculpaba pues hacer el mayor del trió sentía que era su deber protegerlos.**

Tranquilo si alguien es culpable soy yo por comer tanto pero les prometo ya no hacerlo más - **manifestó Garín recibiendo un abrazo por parte de sus dos amigos para luego entrar al comedor**.

 **Para sorpresa del trió en el comedor los esperaba sus amigos junto a nuestros héroes y las mane 6 quienes habían preparado una pequeña fiesta para ellos. El único que faltaba era jim quien se encontraba resolviendo un asunto antes de participar de la tertulia.**

Te parece si pospones tu promesa para mañana – **Comento por lo bajo Piero al ver los pasteles y helados que adornaban la mesa los cuales se disponía a disfrutar con todos los presentes.**

Te doy la gracia por tu ayuda no hubiéramos superaro este ataque sin ti **–Dijo Jim quien conversaba** **con Lumion en su despacho quien le respondió .**

No es nada y a decir verdad fue un esfuerzo de equipo debo decirlo tú y tu equipo están demostrando que están a la altura del desafío – **Lumion declaraba reconociendo las capacidades del grupo de amigos pues lo habían impresionado.**

Te lo agradezco pero me gustaría que me dijeras más acerca de ti y sus compañeros – **Jim cuestiono al león quien parecía reacio a responder pero finalmente lo hizo.**

 **Paralelo a esto Stink ruff le informaba a su amo todo lo que había descubierto en su ultimo encuentro con sus enemigos.**

Entonces que viste y que aprendiste hoy **– cuestiono el amo de Stink ruff quien se ocultaba en las sombras** .

Pues tal como esperaba la emociones negativas como la pena , la ira y el miedo son canalizadores para construir nuestro ejercito **– Stink ruff explico a su amo para luego mostrar imágenes de la placa de John** – ademas – **continuo el** \- descubrí que nuestro "amigo" mutuo está detrás del armamento de esos inútiles - **concluyo el provocando que su amo sonriera**.

Tarde o temprano pero eventualmente te hallare mi joven prodigio - **dijo el amo de Stink ruff para luego comenzar a reír ante la idea de reunirse con aquella persona que colabora con jim y su grupo.**

 **Continuara…..**

* * *

 **nota del autor**

 **1#:sapone significa** **jabón**

 **2#:estos sucesos ocurrieron en el tercer capitulo de mi fic un nuevo mundo**

 **3# y 5#: aparece en soundcloud**

 **4#:esta arma fue creada con la colaboracion de mi amigo draizen**


	7. Beast 06

**Beast 06: De Sangre fría**

 **Comenzaba un nuevo día en Equestria y la princesa de la amistad se hallaba sumergida en un profundo sueño pero al sentir los cálidos rayos de sol esta empezó a despertarse. Fue entonces que una ya vestida Roxy entro al cuarto donde ella descansaba para ayudarla a despertar y así comenzar el día.**

Eh twiligth es hora despertar **– Moviendo ligeramente a la princesa Roxy intento despertarla-** por favor twiligth sino nos levantamos ahora se va ser tarde **– la muchacha seguía intentando despertarla frustrándose al no conseguirlo** – Star Swirl el barbado fue un mago de segundaque no aporto nada a Equestria **– termino diciendo Roxy provocando que la princesa se despertara de golpe tras oír esa declaración.**

¡Star Swirl es el mejor hechicero de la historia! , todos en Equestria le deben respecto y **….-Twiligth enojada declaro pero al darse cuenta donde y con quien estaba se calmo** \- me quede dormida otra vez **– cuestiono la princesa a la muchacha quien asintió levemente para dar su aprobación.**

 **Con eso aclaro y con la ayuda de Roxy la joven princesa se preparo para dirigir el Castillo de jim. Mientras que dicho muchacho se hallaba de viaje junto a John y spike por lo que Twiligth con la colaboración de tanto la muchacha como sus demás amigos iban dirigir dicho lugar .**

Apresuremos el paso porque tenemos mucho que hacer lo bueno es que jim nos dejo una lista para guiarnos **– Roxy conto a alicornio para luego sacar un extenso pergamino donde el joven mago había escrito todo lo necesario para cuidar a los pequeños.**

Pues entonces que es lo primero de su lista **\- Pregunto Twiligth revisando con su magia dicho pergamino –** oh primero debemos despertar al pequeño Alan **\- leyendo la primera tarea dejada por el muchacho.**

 **Entonces la alicornio y Roxy fueron a la habitación de dicho muchacho quien en ese momento se encontraba sumido en un profundo sueño , acercándose lentamente para despertarlo tras un pequeño suspiro despertó .**

Oh buenos días Roxy ,princesa Twiligth es un gusto verla **– Saludaba educadamente Alan quien era un chico delgado de 8 años ,su descendencia era australiana y su estatura era pequeña, el color de piel era blanca, cabeza redondo , cabellos castaño desordenado , ojos redondos color miel , nariz recta , labios delgados, vestido con un piyama que se destacaba por tener forma de cocodrilo.**

Buenos días para ti también pequeño Lan **–Roxy devolviendo amistosamente el saludo acariciaba la cabeza del pequeño.**

Apresurémonos porque nos espera un gran día lleno de diversión con los demás chicos – **Twiligth manifestó tras usar su magia para abrir la cortina** **para que el sol iluminara la habitación.**

Que bien apareció el sol eso significa que será un buen día para jugar **– Alan emocionado sacando dos prótesis de metal que se hallaba en la parte trasera de su cama –** Si no es mucha molesta me ayudan por favor **– el pequeño solicitaba ambas chicas para que lo ayudaran a poner las prótesis en su pierna izquierda y su brazo derecho.**

Pues ya estás listo asique vamos a despertar a los demás, te parece pequeño Lan **\- Roxy propuso al pequeño tomándolo de la mano para luego salir del cuarto dejando atrás a una preocupada Twiligth quien tras conocer a Alan y su "condición" quedo muy preocupada.**

 **Paralelamente a esto vestido con traje y corbata Jim junto con la princesa Celestia se dirigían a una reunión importante.**

Le agradezco mucho que me acompañe a esta reunión con la **A.E.E. (1#)- Jim le agradecía a la monarca de Equestria por su compañía pues se encontraba un tanto nervioso.**

No hay problema después de lo que tú y tus compañeros han hecho por mi reino es lo menos que podía hacer **– La Princesa Celestia manifestaba de manera amistosa con el muchacho con quien compartía un estrecho vinculo –** Ademas **– continuo ella –** Me has impresionado con todo lo que haces por eso pequeños – **termino diciendo con orgullo por la actitud que demostraba el joven.**

Es un placer pues me ha tocado vivir lo mismo que ellos por lo que mientras este en mi poder hare lo posible para que tengan una buena vida **– Contesto Jim pues tras sus experiencias personal ha entendido la necesidad del hogar y lo bien que se siente tener gente en tu vida que te quiera.**

Mantén esa actitud con la A.E.E. y estoy seguro que lograremos nuestro objetivo **– La princesa Celestia comento al muchacho luego de un par de minutos ambos habían llegado a su reunión.**

 **Mientras tanto el dúo formado por el joven John y Spike se encontraban paseando por la ciudad de Canterlot pasando por diferente tiendas ya se para mirar el escaparate o bien comprar algo, Ignorantes de que una siniestra sombra les seguía a ambos.**

Uff creo que no nos habíamos divertido así en mucho tiempo **\- Spike comentaba a su mejor amigo humano quien en ese momento estaba algo distante-** te ocurre algo malo socio – **cuestiono el dragón al muchacho.**

No solo estoy pensando en Stink Floyd y también estoy pensando en " **ellos"** **– John contaba a** **su compañero de viaje haciendo referencia a su nuevo enemigo y a sus desaparecidos hermanos.**

Oye no te preocupes tanto Twiligth como las demás princesas ya alertado a todos en equestria por si alguien los ve y si ese tipo o cualquier otro se atreve a molestarte tendra que enfrentarse a mi **– Spike declaro para levantarle los ánimos a su mejor amigo con quien chocaron los puños reforzando su compromiso.**

Desafío aceptado lagartija inflada – **Afirmo un pony terrestre de** **piel blanca , melena y cola color gris vestido con un traje negro grisáceo el cual contaba con una capucha la cubría gran parte de su rostro quien en ese momento disfrutaba comiendo hielo.**

 **Volviendo a ponyville tras levantar ,bañar , vestir a cada uno de los niños todos fueron rumbos al gran salón donde un sabroso y abundante desayuno les esperaba , el cual había sido preparado por los miembros de la familia Apple y los dueños de Sugar Cup Corner**

Te ayudo con esto pequeño Lan **– acercándose al pequeño vestido con una camisa a cuadros de color verde short café y zapatos que se destacaban por la imagen de un Geko la princesa de la amista utilizo su magia para cortarle ordenadamente su desayuno, ademas de ponerle un pañuelo alrededor del cuello.**

Oigan miren al bebe de hierro- **Aron se burlaba de la atención que Alan recibía por parte de Twiligth provocando que los niños presentes en el comedor rieran avergonzando a Alan de pronto el chico fue cubierto por yogurt con fruta**.

No mejor miren al gran y pegajoso yogurt Boy – **Basilio anunciaba provocando que las miradas y las risa de todos se concentraran en Aron quien producto de la humillación empujo al muchacho italiano.**

 **Viendo que se avecinaba una pelea los mayores del grupo decidieron intervenir por un lado Applejack laceo y contuvo con la ayuda Luke al joven Aron, mientras que por el otro lado se hallaba big Mac junto Fred detenían a Basilio.**

Muy bien cálmese ustedes dos **– Luke con una mirada seria les exigía ambos críos que dejaran de pelear.**

Pues díganle a ese aguafiestas que se busque un sentido del humor - **Aron argumentaba mientras era sostenido fuertemente por tanto Luke como Applejack.**

Prefiero ser un amargado un bobo **analfabeto** como túo si **lo sé -Contesto Basilio dejando a todos los presentes sin palabras ante esa revelación.**

 **Habiendo colmado su paciencia Aron se libero de sus captores y fue encontrar de Basilio quien no tuvo problema en defenderse, golpes iba y venía para ambos muchachos asuntado a la mayoría de los niños, mientras que otros los animaban a que continuaran. Perdiendo la paciencia con ambos chicos la princesa Twiligth utilizo su magia para inmovilizar a ambos.**

Por Celestia no puedo creer que ambos hayan decidido arreglar este problema con los puños y no con las palabras **– Twiligth indignada regañaba ambos quienes no mostraban signos de arrepentimiento porque para ellos resultaba normal resolver los problemas así –** ya que parece que ninguno comprende la gravedad de sus acciones recibirán un castigo en ejemplar **– sentencio la alicornio haciendo que el pequeño Alan se sintiera culpable por lo ocurrido.**

Mmm, tristeza mezclada con vergüenza con leves toques de culpa creo que encontré a mi próxima presa **\- Stink Floyd observando desde las sombras manifestó con emoción ante la idea de utilizar a otro inocente en sus perversos planes.**

 **Mientras en Canterlot Spike y John hicieron una parada en cierta tienda de comics que el joven dragón había visitado anteriormente.**

Pues debo admitirlo hermano esta tienda sí que tiene excelentes comics – **John le contaba a su compañero mientras devoraba con la mirada uno de los comics.**

Si pero si te aparecen páginas en blanco y con letras pequeño no sigas leyendo **– Spike advertía recordando su experiencia con cierto comic encantado.**

 **De pronto la temperatura de la tienda disminuyo escarchando los estantes de la tienda incomodando a tanto la clientela como a spike y John, el dúo escucho un silbido fuera del local teniendo una corazonada John fue a buscar el origen de ese ruido .**

¡Oye tú, espera! **\- John exigió al localizar al pony que silbaba quien se detuvo al escuchar el llamado del joven humano.**

Si en que puedo ayudarte pequeño **– haciéndose el tonto cuestionaba el mismo unicornio que desde hace rato vigilaba a tanto John como spike.**

¿Dónde estuviste hace 1 mes? – **Interrogo el joven mago al unicornio quien hizo aparecer un cubo de hielo para luego comerlo.**

Hace un mes déjame hacer memoria creo que estaba **…. Durmiendo - Respondió con burla el unicornio provocando que John le lanzara una bola de energía mágica sacándole su capucha de un golpe.**

No te hagas el tonto se que estuviste involucrado en el ataque de ponyville , asique dime ¿Dónde están mis hermanos ? – **John argumento pues gracias a la descripción dada por sus amigas ponis y por lo sucedido en la tienda de comics el muchacho intuyo que era el culpable de que su familia se separara.**

Puede que haya sido yo o puede que haya sido otro que disfrute haciendo esculturas vivientes de nieve – **Declaro el unicornio provocando** **que las manos del muchacho se iluminaran y arrojaran una ráfaga de energía contra el unicornio creando una gran nube de humo.**

Ok insecto jugare tu juego **\- Contesto el unicornio tras deshacer el escudo con el cual se había protegido acto seguido comenzó a pelear con John.**

 **Pese a tener un buen control de sus poderes John aun seguía siendo un novato , mientras su rival se movía y atacaba como una maestría equiparable a la de un alicornio acorralando al muchacho por momentos .**

Esto no es bueno ese tipo va matar a John, debo traer a jim **–Atestiguando la batalla Spike salió corriendo para ir a buscar al hermano mayor del muchacho.**

 **Volviendo a ponyville tras haberle impuesto un castigo a tanto Basilio como Aron y siguiendo las indicaciones dejadas por jim, Twiligth organizo diferentes actividades para entretener a los niños que Vivian en el castillo. Dichas Actividades incluían deportes , construcción de bloques , torneos de videojuegos entre muchas otras actividades, dividiendo al grupo de niños en equipos dos dichos equipos eran liderados por Roxy y Luke, algunos de ellos escogieron ser observadores.**

Hola todos soy su locutora favorita de todos la divertida Pinkie pie y hoy junto a mi amigo Fred les traemos los detalles de las actividades de hoy **– Anuncio la pony rosa haciendo estallar sus caños de confeti emocionando a todos los presentes.**

Es cierto para la primera ronda del programa tenemos la competencia que he llamado **a la cima** – **Fred compartiendo la emoción de su compañera pony apuntaba al muro de escalar –** nuestros primeros jugadores son el pequeño amigo de todos Vicent quien se enfrentara al intrépido Piero - **presento a los competidores de la primera actividad quien hicieron un saludo junto a su compañero de equipo.**

Las reglas son simples el primer chico que llegue hasta la cima será el vencedor están listos ….. **Ya! –Tras explicar las reglas del juego pinkie pie disparo su cañón de fiesta haciendo que ambos chicos comenzaran a subir.**

 **Tanto Piero como Vicent dieron lo mejor de si para darle la victoria a su respectivos equipos y a todos maravillaron con la velocidad que subían a excepción de Alan quien por orden de la princesa fue excluido de esta actividad cosa que molesto al pequeño, tras un par de minutos el que toco la campana fue el joven Piero pero su victoria fue opacada por los chidos del pequeño Vincent quien por algún motivo se había quedado quieto como estatua.**

Por lo que parece queridos oyente Vincent ha olvidado la primera reglar de no mirar abajo quedando petrificado de miedo **\- Fred comentaba con tono locutor a los presentes siendo el hermano de este el próximo en hablar.**

Tranquilo hermanito ya voy por ti - **Grito Luke para intentar calmar al pequeño pero este producto del miedo resbalo asustando a todos.**

Hey escúchame Vincent todo está bien - **bajando de la cima Piero llamo al pequeño quien lo miro levemente** – podemos hacer esto juntos **– poniendo su mano encima de la de vincent dándole valor.**

 **Luego bajaron juntos de nuevo al piso con sus compañeros de equipos y los hermanos del pequeño quienes estaban felices que estuvieran a salvo, al tocar el piso Piero recibió un gran aplauso por la acción tan noble que había realizado.**

Lo lamento, por mi culpa perdimos **– Avergonzado el joven Vincent se disculpaba con todos recibiendo un abrazo por parte de su hermano.**

Lo importante es que estas bien , ademas esto no ha acabado aun cierto chicos- **Luke consolando a su hermanito miro a sus compañeros quienes dieron su aprobación , mientras que Alan se mantenía distante del grupo.**

Mm, ya falta poco solo basta un ligero empujón y ese insecto de hiero caerá en mis garras – **Stink Floyd comento observando entre las sombras al chico-** mientras **\- continuo el-** reuniré algunas tropas para que cooperen a mi causa **– termino diciendo él para luego poner en marcha su plan.**

 **(poner desde aquí:** **Jyuken Sentai Gekiranger - Shugyou Aru nomi! [There is Only Training!] (BGM) (#2)**

 **Volviendo a Canterlot la lucha continuaba entre John y su rival continuaba para evitar dañar a los civiles el joven mago llevo la batalla fuera de los límites de la ciudad, en un momento dado el unicornio acertó un duro golpe en contra del muchacho dejándolo tirado en el piso.**

Enserio esa es toda tu capacidad, tus hermanos dieron más pelea sobre todo el pequeño de cabellos castaño **– el unicornio se mofaba mientras que al mismo tiempo hacía referencia a los hermanos de este mas en especifico a Lex .**

Tu no tienes idea de lo que soy capaz **¡furia bestial, instinto desatado! – Declaro John para luego transformarse ya en su nueva forma se lanzo sobre su rival.**

 **Con su velocidad y fuerza aumentada John logro al fin luchar de igual a igual con el unicornio quien por fin se tomaba en serio la amenaza del joven provocando que se empleara a fondo creando grandes explosiones con cada choque que daban , tras intercambiar varios golpes fue John quien salió triunfante.**

Lo admito tienes estilo enano lo que hará mi victoria aun mas **"aplastante" – manifestó el unicornio para luego sufrir una transformación convirtiéndose en un dragón 3 metros de altura, escama celeste vientre blanco , púas negras , cuernos largos y afilados , ojos amarrillos con pupilas rojas , colmillos afilados , una cola larga y afilada –** ahora **– continuo el –** porque no te enfrías – **termino diciendo el arrojando una triple ráfaga de hielo de tanto sus garras como su boca.**

 **(detener:** **Jyuken Sentai Gekiranger - Shugyou Aru nomi! [There is Only Training!] (BGM)**

 **Mientras esta batalla se desarrollaba en ponyville la modista estrella del pueblo se encontraba juzgando las construcciones de bloque que habían preparado los diferentes grupos de pequeños quienes demostraron tener una gran imaginación y creatividad.**

Pues mis queridos pequeños ha sido muy difícil porque todos tienen mucho talento pero solo puede haber un ganador y ese es **Choi – Rarity con su postura elegante y amable anuncio provocando que dicho muchacho y sus compañeros celebraban dichosos.**

Buen trabajo compa tu figura fue la mejor que he visto nunca - **Martin felicitaba a su compañero quien a pesar en otro equipo choco los puños en señal de agradecimiento por sus palabras.**

Oigan no se desanimen todo los hicieron bien, ademas aun queda tiempo para que remontemos **-Roxy animaba a los chicos de su equipo para luego continuar con la próxima actividad .**

Pues que queda por decir queridos oyentes ha sido una competencia reñida entre todos los grupos **– Fred usando su voz de locutor contaba a los chicos que oían para luego dar la palabra a pinkie pie.**

Así es Freddy- Leni pero todavía queda la competencia deportiva y el torneo de videojuegos asique cualquiera puede ganar **–expresándose con su actitud positiva** **Pinkie pie contaba a los presentes quienes dieron gritos de emoción.**

 **Entonces los equipos se preparaban para la siguiente competencia la cual era jugar un partido de basquetbol, Mientras que todos se preparaban para jugar la princesa de la amistad equipaba al joven Alan con lo que ella consideraba necesario para que pudiera jugar.**

Eh princesa enserio necesito todo esto para jugar - **Alan cuestionaba a la alicornio moviéndose con dificultad pues llevar canilleras, rodilleras, muñequeras y coderas.**

Por supuesto que si este deporte es rudo y no quiero que te lastimes - **Twiligth contesto agregando un casco causando que los chicos de su equipo rieran por lo bajo.**

Ok creo que esto ya es demasiado **– Roxy comento para luego ir a buscar a la pony no sin antes retirarle todos los equipos a Alan para luego llevarse a la pony.**

Eh acaso hice algo malo – **Cuestiono la alicornio a la muchacha quien respiro profundamente antes de responder.**

Aparte del hecho de que has estado como una sombra sobre el pequeño Lan casi asfixiándolo – **Roxy manifestaba dejando perplejo a Twiligth porque no esperaba tal respuesta por parte de su amiga**.

Solo me aseguro que hay alguien con su **condición** tenga toda la atención necesaria – **Twiligth argumentaba para defender su postura acerca del cuidado de Alan.**

Cuando dices **condición** a que te refieres con exactitud **– Roxy intrigada interrogo a la princesa de la amistad quien pensó las palabras adecuada para contestar.**

Hablo de su falta de **brazo y pierna…. – Twiligth contesto dejando sin palabras a la chica mientras que el pequeño Alan salió corriendo tras oír lo último que dijo la princesa.**

 **Una vez que estuvo solo comenzó a llorar fue entonces que Stink Floyd hizo su movimiento clavando un nuevo panal de color verde con rayas negra al muchacho**

Ciber – Crock soy tu amigo Stink Floyd las persona en tu vida se niegan a tratarte con el respecto que mereces pero ahora tendrás el poder de callarlos de una vez **¿Qué dices? – Stink Floyd instruyo a su nueva víctima quien sonrió.**

No me detendré hasta que la gente me escuche comenzado con la princesa **Twiligth Sparkle - proclamo Alan para luego ser envuelto por cientos de avispas verdes quienes le picaron con su aguijo comenzando su transformación.**

 **(poner de nuevo :** **Jyuken Sentai Gekiranger - Shugyou Aru nomi! [There is Only Training!] (BGM)**

 **Mientras una sombra de terror se cernía sobre Ponyville la batalla entre John y su rival estaba en pleno apogeo, el joven mago estaba equipado tanto con su espada de doble filo como Beast Blaster con los cuales combatía al gigantesco dragón quien no solo se defendía con sus ataques de hielo sino que usaba tanto su cola como garras para lastimar al pequeño , pero John no era tan fácil de derrotar pues sus habilidades de combate era mejores que las mágicas . Sin embargo su enemigo tenia mas trucos baja la manga y en un momento utilizando sus poderes de hielo creo 3 copias de el mismo , las cuales se abalanzaron sobre el muchacho dejándolo gravemente herido.**

y yo que creí "my Toy" que nuestro juego duraría mas , tristemente serás otra escultura de mi colección – **concluyo el dragón original estando apunto de acertar el golpe final pero justo en el último segundo sus clones de hielo fueron destruidos por el ataque de un furico Jim .**

 **¡Hey patán!** aléjate de mi hermano – **Jim ya transformado llego para rescatar a su hermano del cruel villano.**

Solo porque lo dices tú enano **– Respondió el dragón mientras sostenía a John con su cola siendo golpeado ahorra por un rayo mágico .**

Baja a mi amigo y retírate de mi reino ahora mismo **– manifestó la princesa Celestia quien junto a sus guardias fue a ayudar a tanto John como jim en la batalla.**

Ok si tanto quieren mi Toy se los devuelvo **– el dragón proclamo para luego lanzar al muchacho siendo atrapado por jim** – mas – **continuo el** – esta no será la última vez que nos vemos, adiós my Toy- **termino diciendo el mirando específicamente a John para luego crear una ventisca a su alrededor despareciendo en el acto.**

 **(aquí termina:** **Jyuken Sentai Gekiranger - Shugyou Aru nomi! [There is Only Training!] (BGM)**

 **Tras eso la transformación de John se deshizo y este cayó rendido al piso por lo que tanto la princesa como jim se ocuparon de curarles las heridas. Volviendo a ponyville tras percatarse de la ausencia del pequeño Alan Twiligth, Roxy, Fred y Luke fueron a buscarlo dejando a pinkie pie y rarity para que supervisaran el partido de basquetbol, el cuarteto buscaron primero por los cuartos del castillo para luego salir a buscarlo al pueblo del grupo la más interesada en encontrar al pequeño era la princesa de la amistad.**

¡Alan ¿Dónde estas?! - **Grito Luke llamando al crio mientras caminaba por las calles de Ponyville sin resultado aparente.**

Lo siento pero hoy no he visto al pequeño Alan **\- Cheerilee se disculpaba con el muchacho por no conocer al paradero de dicho muchacho.**

Entiendo le agradezco igual señorita Cheerilee – **Fred le daba las gracias a su antigua maestra** **para luego seguir buscando a Alan.**

 **Las cosas tampoco iban mejor para el dúo conformado por twiligth y Roxy pues tras preguntarle a cada pony las chicas seguían sin noticias , también habían buscado en cada lugar donde pudiera ocultarse. Frustradas ambas se reunieron con sus compañeros frente al castillo de la amistad.**

No puedo creer que hayamos perdido al pequeño Lan , le he fallado a jim – **Roxy expresaba su pena por no solo encontrar a Alan sino por haber fallado con la responsabilidad que le había dado su novio.**

No tú hiciste lo correcto fui yo la que se equivoco al pensar que así lo correcto y lo único que hice fue humillar a un pobre pequeño **– Twiligth reconocía su error ante sus compañeros luego se sentó al lado de Roxy pero antes que alguno dijera algo mas se escucho a alguien comiendo .**

Maravilloso no creen me encanta el olor de desesperanza por la tarde - **Stink Floyd se burlaba de sus rivales mientras devoraba una bolsa de palomitas.**

Y tu que quieres ahorra **– Fred interrogaba a su rival quien tras probar un último bocado les contesto.**

Tanta agresividad siendo que les traigo un **obsequio – Proclamo Stink Floyd acto seguido hizo sonar sus dedos invocando así a un cocodrilo antromofico con tanto un brazo como una pierna metalica,cuyas mandíbulas era unas afiladas navajas vestido nada más que un pantalón rasgado.**

Santo cielo Alan que te ha hecho **– Luke atónito cuestiono a la criatura quien le respondió atacándolo con su puño de metal.**

Alan murió mi nombre es Ciber-Crock y lo que quiero es la cabeza de todos ustedes **– estallando en furia contra el grupo de amigos quienes lo esquivaron como pudieron.**

Lo que sea que hayas hecho a Lan revierto ahorra mismo **– Roxy yendo confrontar a Stink Floyd le exigió que ayudara al pequeño bajo su cuidado**

Pero que grosero soy me falto llamar a los demás invitado a esta gran fiesta **– indico el perverso villano haciendo sonar sus dedo llamando a dos caimanes antro mórficos , musculosos con mayas negras -** guerreros y princesa para el especia 3x1 del día se une a la fiesta miss **caimanes asesinos – presento a todo a los nuevos monstrous dejando todos sorprendidos al contemplar tales bestias.**

No me digas que ustedes son **….Basilio y Aron –la princesa de la amistad intuyo tras la declaración del perversos villano quien se limito a reír.**

 **Fue entonces que el trió de reptiles se abalanzaron sobre el grupo de amigos , rápidamente twiligth utilizo su magia para poner a salvo a sus compañeros .**

¿Que hacemos? Digo se que debemos pelear pero tampoco quiero lastimar a los chicos - **Fred angustiado cuestionaba sus compañeros de equipo pues tenía sentimientos encontrados respecto a esta situación**

Pues es muy simple si me preguntan a mi voy a sacarle la cura a ese tipo a golpes – **Luke Tomando el liderazgo en la conversación se propuso a ir contra Stink Floyd.**

Primero lo primero debemos llevar Lan y sus compañeros lejos para evitar que le hagan daño a alguien **\- Roxy estableciendo la meta del grupo saco su placa acción que imitaron sus camaradas.**

 **(** **(desde aquí poner:** Zyuoh Fight!)

 **¡furia bestial, instinto desatado!- Gritaron el trío para transformarse acto seguido fueron a confrontar al trío de reptiles quienes ya habían comenzado a causar alboroto en el pueblo.**

 **Llamando la atención del grupo de bestia los chicos y Roxy los llevaron lejos del pueblo y sus habitantes .Una vez que estuvieron solos comenzó la lucha Luke y Fred contra los caimanes asesinos , mientras que Roxy se encargaba de Ciber- Crock quien combatía usando su fuerza mas sus parte metálicas para intentar arrancarle los miembros a Roxy , las cosas no iban mejor para el dúo muchachos aun armas con Beast Blaster y armas pues sus rivales mostraban ser muy agiles cosa que dificultaba acertares un buen golpe. Mientras tanto Twiligth se encontraba persiguiendo a Stink Floyd.**

Dispárame todo lo que quieras princesa pero nunca me atraparas - **Dijo** **Stink Floyd mientras que esquivaba los ataques de la alicornio mientras que al mismo tiempo hui de ella.**

Pues entonces te dificultare la huida – **pensó Twiligth para luego disparo un rayo que convirtió el camino por donde piso Stink Floyd en arenas movedizas** – ahora **– continuo ella –** dime como revertimos lo que sea que le hiciste a los chico **s- termino diciendo la princesa al tener al villano atrapado .**

Gran truco pero ambos sabemos que no tienes las agallas para dejarme morir **– Stink Floyd desafiaba a la princesa quien uso un hechizo que hizo más pesado al villano.**

Por esos chicos estoy dispuesta a llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias - **Twiligth amenazo al infame quien al contemplar la intensa oscuridad que emanaba de ella cambio su postura.**

Bueno ya que lo pones de esa forma te contare el método para arreglar este lio **– Stink Floyd con una leve sonrisa –** pero antes **– continuo el –** podrías sacarme de aquí **–concluyo él pues tenía la arena hasta el cuello.**

 **Entretanto la batalla entre los héroes y trió de lagartos continuaba quienes mostraban ser unos hábiles luchadores en especial a los ahorra transformado Aron y Basilio quienes utilizaban ataques combinados para atacar a tanto a Fred como Luke quienes a su vez se defendía con sus Blaster los cuales estaban en modalidad aturdidora pero las gruesas escamas que conformaban su cuerpo los aislaban de su ataque, las cosas no iban mejor para Roxy quien tras varios asalto con Ciber-Crock empezaba a cansarse cosa que su rival aprovecho para atacar dejándola en el piso.**

Pues los diré esos tipos son rudos de lo que fue Garín - **Fred adolorido comentaba a sus compañeros de equipo siendo Luke el próximo en hablar.**

Si tuviera que adivinar diría que mejor la formula de lo que sea que le dio a Garín antes **\- Luke dedujo tras enfrentamiento pasado como el actual pero no pudieron pensarlo mucho porque tuvieron que evitar el ataque de los reptiles .**

¡Chicos! Por fin los encuentros **– Twiligth llegando al campo de batalla se reunió con el equipo de héroes** \- ya sé cómo podemos salvar a los chicos **– dijo ella para luego compartirles la información que le había proporcionado el villano.**

Estas seguro que podemos fiarnos de lo que dice ese truhan **– Luke dudando de la información proporcionado por la alicornio .**

Nada perdemos con intentar la cuestión es cómo lo hacemos- **Fred cuestiono a sus camaradas siendo Roxy la próxima en hablar.**

Solos no pero con la ayuda de una amiga tal vez si – **Dijo Roxy para luego llamar a sus amigos para poder explicar su plan .**

 **Entonces el trió volvió a la batalla solo que estaba contaban con un plan así comenzó una nueva lucha . Mientras tanto Twiligth fue a buscar a su amiga raimbow Dash quien a su vez fue a buscar la ayuda de algunos de los pegasos residentes en ponyville para que juntos reunieran las pocas nubes que habían en el cielo del pueblo .volviendo con Roxy y los chicos mientras esperaban la señal de sus amigas seguían su combate con los chicos lagartos.**

Chicos atentos ahí vienen **\- Roxy advertía a los muchachos al ver la gran nube que se poso sobre ellos , lamentablemente Ciber-Crock aprovecho para atacar dejando mal herida a la muchacha.**

Es hora que acabemos con esto **– Ciber –Crock declaro apretando los puños cuando de pronto comenzó a nevar .**

No **"reptil Boy"** es la hora de dormir para todos ustedes **– Fred se burlo mientras que la tormenta aumentara provocando que los caimanes cayeran dormido.**

Bien eso lo resuelve al menos en su mayoría – **Luke manifestó para luego apuntar como Ciber-Crock se resistía a rendirse –** ay que admitirlo ese chico es persistente **– admitía el al contemplar cómo pese a todo el cocodrilo bionico seguía avanzando.**

Esto lo resolveré yo **\- Twiligth declaro para luego acercarse a la criatura quien al tenerla al frente se abalanzo sobre ella para horror de sus amigos-** Alan se que has sufrido por mi culpa , se también que me merezco que quieras golpear pero antes quiero decirte que **lo lamento** ….- **dijo ella aceptando su destino pero Ciber -Crock se detuvo en el último segundo para luego retirarse.**

Yo la perdono princesa **– Fue lo último que dijo Ciber –Crock antes de caer dormido al igual que los caimanes pues sus palabras lo ayudaron a reaccionar.**

Bueno todo muy lindo pero ahorra que hacemos porque Rainbow y los demás pegasos no pueden mantener esta nevada eternamente **\- Fred menciono a sus aliados después de secarse la lagrima que le salió tras contemplar la tierna escena de twiligth y el mutado Alan.**

Creo que nosotros tenemos una solución - **Wrestling Shark proclamaba para luego hacer acto de presencia en su forma de miniatura junto a Nigth-Deer y Emerald .**

 **Entonces los tres se combinaron formando una gran bazuka de color azul con detalle plateado , en la cual habían ranuras del tamaño y forma de los Blaster junto a dichas ranuras había por la que entrarían tarjetas.**

Ah ok y ahorra que hacemos con esto **– Fred inocentemente pregunto de pronto tanto su placa como las de sus amigos brillaron**

Oh no se quizás podrían **…. ¡poner sus Blaster en las ranuras! – Emerald le gritaba a modo de regaño al trió de amigos quienes obedecieron de inmediato.**

 **Una vez que las coloca de sus cinturones aro de luz formado por carta de las cuales el grupo tomaron una con la imagen de sus compañeros mecas y una extraña inscripción la cual ellos leyeron.**

Con la bendición de la tierra **…- comenzó Fred introduciendo su tarjeta** – y la pureza de nuestros corazones **– tomando la palabra Luke introdujo su tarjeta –** surcaremos las olas de la oscuridad **\- dijo Roxy introduciendo su tarjeta -** juntos como uno los libramos del mal **¡explosión tri-tánica ! -gritaron los tres juntos disparando un rayo que impacto contra el dúo de caimanes y ciber-crook generando una gran explosión .**

 **Tras disiparse el humo de la explosión hallaron a los tres muchachos de vuelta a la normalidad pero al igual que Garín se hallaban desnudos en la nieve asique rápidamente con sus magia la princesa de la amistad hizo aparecer unas mantas para cubrirlos para luego teletransportarlos al castillo de la amistad, antes de irse el trió recogió una tarjeta en la que estaban la imagen de los caimanes en lado derecho e izquierdo mientras que ciber-crook se hallaba en el medio pero antes que pudieran analizarla Stink Floyd apareció y se las robo .**

 **(aquí termina:** Zyuoh Fight!(#4))

Oye tu devuélvenos eso **– Luke le reclamo al villano yendo a confrontarlo al villano quien respondió dándole una patada**

Bájale dos rayitas a tu atrevimiento solo he venido por el pago por mis servicios de ayuda , nos vemos **– Stink Floyd proclamo para luego desaparecer para frustración de los muchachos pues sentía que aunque ganaron igual habían perdido**.

 **Paralelamente a esto en Canterlot un vendado John despertaba en un cuarto del castillo de la princesa Celestia siendo recibido por jim .**

Claro que me alegra que estés bien pero me gustaría ¡¿Por qué hiciste algo tan peligroso?! **– Jim regañaba al pequeño mago pues había puesto su vida en gran peligro.**

Por nuestros hermanos creí que si vencía a ese tipo los podría traer de vuelta – **John adolorido le explicaba a su hermano los motivos que lo llevaron a pelear con el tipo que lo dejo en su estado actual.**

Entonces el confeso abiertamente que se los llevo **– Jim ya más calmada cuestiono a su hermano quien asintió-** ya veo- **continuo el** – entonces la próxima vez iremos tras el y lo obligaremos a que nos lo devuelva, solo te pido que prometas algo - **termino diciendo el dejando perplejo al pequeño.**

¿Qué seria hermano? **– John cuestiono a su hermano mayo quien acariciándole la cabeza le contesto.**

Que me avisaras para ir juntos por el ,ya que no se quería si él te llevara también vale – **jim** **manifestó su sentir respecto de la situación de pronto desde afuera se escucho alguien llorando.**

 **Abriendo la puerta descubrieron a tanto la princesa Celestia como ha spike, así como la princesa luna quien iba de paso a cumplir su deberes avergonzando a ambos pues pensaban que estaban solos.**

Disculpen chicos no pudimos evitar escuchar - **La Prince Celestia se disculpo en nombre de todos por oír la conversación de los muchachos.**

También hermano te quería traer esto para alegrarte un poco **– Dijo spike entregándole un comic nuevo de las power ponis consiguiendo que el muchacho sonriera.**

Hermana, chicos creo que deberíamos dejar descansar al joven John pues ha tenido un largo día **–** **La princesa luna propuso al trió quienes** **aceptaron luego se acerco al joven –** nos vemos en un rato en el mundo de los sueños **– termino diciendo la princesa de la noche para luego irse junto a los demás.**

 **Abriendo el comic para leer un poco antes dormir John descubrió una nota que decía:**

 _ **Me encanto nuestra tarde de juegos espero que los repitamos pronto , hasta entonces my Toy**_

 _ **Tu amigo, Ryker Frost.**_

 **Tras leer eso el chico estallos de furia y destrozo la nota .Volviendo a ponyville tras conseguirles ropa a Basilio, aron y Alan se relajaban frente el fuego.**

Mis habilidades en la cocina no son tan buenas como las de spike o pinkie pie pero espero haber hecho un gran trabajo – **Twiligth trayendo con su magia una bandeja de cupcakes y chocolate caliente conto a los pequeños .**

Este perfecto no te preocupes **– Alan siendo el primero en sorber el chocolate caliente tranquilizo a la muchacha.**

Oigan quiere disculparme por la forma que me comporte con todos ustedes en especial contigo Alan – **La princesa de la amistad se disculpo con el trió de muchacho siendo Basilio el próximo en hablar.**

No hay problema la verdad fue nuestra culpa por comportando como bobos – **Basilio declaro reconociendo su falta durante el desayuno .**

Yo siendo honesto todavía quería pelear con todos pero gracias a una charla que tuve con Big Mac, que por cierto tiene un gran hermano mayor entendí que debo aprender a ser más tolerante y menos burlón con los demás **– Aron conto a todos yendo al lado del joven Alan para darle un gran abrazo.**

 **Para sorpresa del grupo y con la ayuda de los amigos de los tres chicos de Luke junto con Fred trajeron una maquina de juegos de árcade para que luego comenzar a jugar todos juntos Mientras tanto lejos de allí estudiando al detalle la tarjeta que robo de sus enemigos una vez que termino su análisis se comunico con su amo.**

Entonces que aprendimos hoy **– con un tono imponente el amo de Stink Floyd cuestiono a su subordinado.**

Pues ver amenazado a gente que aman esto tipo muestran un inusual aumento de energía oscura que puede llevarlos a cometer errores y ha sobrepasar sus limites para conseguir la victoria **– Stink Floyd conto a su amo** – y señor – **continuo el** – me gustaría solicitar la ayuda de los demás miembros de la jauría – **solicitando un favor a su amo quien suspiro.**

Ellos deben ser un reto si solicitas apoyo veré lo que puedo hacer – **dijo el amo de Stink Floyd para luego cortar la comunicación provocando que el villano sonriera.**

 _ **Continuara….**_

* * *

nota del auto:

1#: se que la asociacion de educacion de equestria no se usa mucho despues pero esta version alternativa de la temporada 5 , lo que no quiere decir que voy cambiar el canon de la serie

2#: esta cancion esta en youtube


	8. Beast 07

**Beast 07: El Tour del terror P.t 1**

 **Una tarde en ponyville Roxy se encontraba con las manes 6 en el Spa del pueblo pues luego de una semana agitada luchando contra monstruos y cuidando niños la joven humana necesitaba un momento para relajarse , a pesar de pasar un agradable momento con tanto twiligth como los demás ponis Roxy se hallaba pensante por no decir triste.**

Ocurre algo malo caramelo **– Applejack cuestionaba a la muchacha quien tras un suspiro le contesto a la vaquera.**

No es nada es que siento que Jim ya no me quiere – **confeso la muchacha dejando para adentro a las manes 6.**

Pero porque piensas eso querida **–tomando la palabra Rarity interrogo a Roxy pues le desconcertaba tal declaración.**

Es que desde que supo la identidad del tipo que se llevo a Tom y los demás se ha aislado **– Roxy explicaba a las manes –** ahorra **–continuo ella –** tan solo conversamos para cuidar a los niños del castillo o para compartir su estrategias en la batalla, lo cual me tiene pensando si todavía le importo **– concluyo la muchacha siendo consolada por fluthershy.**

Jim es un chico complicado ya que toda su vida ha tenido que lidiar con "cosas" difíciles **– Twilight refiriéndose a la vida que ha tenido antes de llegar a Equestria y luego que llego junto a sus hermanos –** pero **– continuo ella –** desde que te conoció lo he visto sonreír mas y tal vez no lo admita de viva voz pero eres lo mejor que le ha pasado en mucho tiempo **– la alicornio le compartía su opinión tras su larga amistad con Jim**

Pues mi pinkie sentido me dice que algo sorprendente va ocurrir pronto, tal vez te prepara alguna sorpresa especial – **Contaba pinkie pie dando sus típicos tics y saltitos cosa que confirmaba su predicción.**

Y si no siempre queda la opción de ponerle una bomba apestosa en su despacho **– Raimbow Dash insinuaba un posible castigo para la muchacho provocando que todas rieran por lo bajo .**

 **Mientras las chicas compartían este feliz momento John y Fred se hallaban realizando exámenes libres , dado que ahorra no solo proteger equestria sino que ademas debían de cuidar de los niños que Vivian ahorra en Equestria , pero aun son niños por lo que debes en cuando debían realizar esta prueba para mantenerse al día con sus estudios .**

Espero que les vaya bien – **Decía Snips quien junto amigos esperaban a que los muchachos concluyeran su prueba.**

Después de todo lo que han estudiado estoy segura que les irabien– **Featherweight manifestaba creyendo ciegamente que los chicos pasarían el examen.**

 **Después de algunos minutos ambos chicos salieron de la escuela de ponyville luciendo exhaustos, rápidamente los amigos de estos fueron a su encuentro y ofrecieron su hombro para que descansaran.**

Entonces chicos como les fue – **Pipsqueak cuestionaba ambos muchachos siendo Fred el pinero en hablar .**

La buena noticia es que aprobamos todas las pruebas - **comenzó diciendo Fred alegrando a todos** – la mala es que sentimos que nuestros cerebros están a punto de explotar **–concluyo recibiendo por parte de sus amigos refrescos de manzana los cuales ambos chicos se tomaron de golpe**

No quiero echar sal a la herida pero ustedes podrían evitar esto si volvieran con nosotros a la escuela **–Snails escogiendo con cuidado sus palabras exponiendo su deseo por que sus amigos volvieran a la escuela.**

A nosotros también nos gustaría pero tenemos mucho que hacer en el castillo **\- John tomando la palabra contaba a sus antiguos compañeros de escuela.**

Oh vamos no puede ser tan difícil cuidar a tantos niños , digo ustdes combaten monstruos en animales gigante de metal **– Snips argumentaba pues sentía que sus amigo ensajeraban en su declaración provocando que ambos niños rieran.**

Créanos cuando les decimos que no hay comparación **\- Tras recuperar el aliento John conto su experiencia en el castillo de jim –** como sea **– continuo el –** aun nos queda algo de tiempo libre que les parece si vamos un rato antes de volver al castillo que les parece si vamos a jugar a las maquinas de árcade y luego tomamos un helado en la heladería de ponyville **– sugería el joven mago a sus amigos quienes aceptaron gustosos.**

 **Mientras que los chicos se dirigían a pasar el rato con sus amigos sus respectivas placas comenzaron a brillar . Entretanto en el castillo donde Vivian nuestros héroes y con la colaboración de spike tanto Jim como Luke se hallaban cuidando a los diferentes críos que habitaban el lugar , algunos eran más fáciles que otros pero gracias a la magia del joven mago y la cooperación de sus amigos la situación estaba bajo control en su mayoría.**

Por favor George ya detente **– Luke suplicaba al chico de 8 años, piel rosada , cabello negro desordenado , estatura media, algo gordito , ojos pequeño de color lima ,nariz puntiaguda pequeña , labios finos , vestido con un poleron negro , pantalones claros y sandalias quien ese momento se hallaba disparando bola de pinturas con su retorcerá .**

Oh vamos a este lugar le falta algo de color **– George se defendía disparando una ráfaga de bola de pintura hacia un muro creando un bonito dibujo , sorprendentemente no mancho ni las cortina , alfombras cuadros o niños que habitaban en el castillo.**

Aunque increíble aun no está bien que andes arrojando proyectiles **– Luke intentando disuadir al pequeño sacando su lengua este continuo con sus disparos, lamentablemente en un descuido le dio a un niño en la cara provocando que llorara.**

Okey lo lamento pero en mi defensa libros de dibujo y los block de dibujos que me da jim son muy pequeños **– George se disculpaba para luego entregar su resortera a Luke tras ayudar a su víctima.**

Lo hablare con jim por ahora tendrás que limpiar tus obras de los muros – **contesto Luke para luego darle un balde con agua y jabón para luego vigilar como esté borraba los dibujos ,ayudándolo de vez en cuando de pronto su placa empezó a brillar .**

 **Mientras tanto en el jardín del castillo un grupo de niños aprovechaban el lodo que la ultima lluvia había creado para organizar diferentes actividades de lodo entre ellas estaba construir castillos y guerras de lodo.**

Que opinas tito se parece o no castillo de vidrio **– cuestionaba el pequeño Jasón a su hermano Vicent cubierto de cabeza a pies de lodo.**

Pues no creo que importe mucho jay – **contesto Vincent formando un gran montículo de lodo para luego darle forma de monstruo** – porque me monstruo se va apropiar de el – **concluyo el abalanzándose con dicho monstruo terminando uno sobre el otro en una batalla de lodo y cosquillas.**

 **En medio de toda esa diversión cierto mago hizo acto de presencia deteniendo las actividades realizadas por los pequeños.**

Bueno chicos ya es hora de almorzar asique vengan a lavarse y a cambiarse la ropa **– jim instruyo a los muchachos recibiendo en la cara una bola de lodo como respuesta.**

Vamos **"abuelo"** déjanos disfrutar un poco mas - **respondió el joven atacante de jim haciendo que sus allegados rieran por lo bajo .**

En primer lugar a quien le dices **"abuelo"-proclamo jim acto seguido comenzó una pequeña batalla de lodo contra todo pronóstico el joven mago salió triunfador –** Segundo ,crei que les apetecería comer papas frita **hoy-tras decir eso todos los pequeños salieron corriendo a lavarse para comer dicho platillo .**

Ya es seguro salir tito **– Jasón pregunto a su hermanito tras salir de su escondite a lo que el respondió.**

Eso creo pero algo me dice que nos quedamos sin papas **– Dijo Vicent provocando la tristeza de su hermanito en eso jim se acerco a ambos.**

Yo no estaría tan seguro **– manifestó Jim haciendo un movimiento con sus mano –** porque **–continuo el –** son los primeros en la fila **– termino decir apareciendo junto a los dos pequeños en el salón con tanto su propia ropa así como las de los pequeños limpia cosa que alegro enormemente al dúo.**

 **Y al igual que sus demás compañeros su placa comenzó a brillar , Mientras tanto spike se encontraba en el cuarto de aron realizando una actividad privada.**

Entonces dime una vez más la frase que practicamos **\- Spike interrogo al pequeño quien pensó un par de minutos antes de responder.**

" _Mi perro fue al mar conmigo"-_ **Dijo Aron recibiendo la aprobación por parte del joven dragón causando que el pequeño sonriera por dentro.**

Bueno creo que con esto acabamos por hoy y te cuento escuche que en almuerzo habrá papa fritas , asique mejor apresurémonos **– Spike conto al pequeño quien antes de irse le dio un abrazo al joven dragón.**

Gracias por ayudarme a leer y escribir en secreto **– Aron le agradecía al pequeño dragón por su ayuda –** pero **– continuo el –** si le dices a alguien del abrazo te arranco la cola **\- queriendo ocultar ademas de sus lecciones su lado sensible comprendiendo el sentir del pequeño spike cerro el trato con un choque de puño**

 **Una vez resuelto eso ambos se dirigieron hacia el salón para disfrutar de las papas fritas pero en su camino tropezaron con jim y Luke quienes se encontraban persiguiendo lo que parecía ser hologramas de tanto un tigre como de un oso tras ocuparse de ambos así como del resto de chico el dúo continuo su camino, Algo parecido les pasaba a tanto tom como John quienes junto a sus amigos potros perseguían el holograma de un gorrilla y cóndor , mientras tanto Roxy y las manes seguían el holograma de un tiburón martillo , finalmente todos llegaron al castillo de la amistad mas en específicamente al salón del trono, una vez allí se activo el mapa y los hologramas se posaron en diferentes localizaciones alrededor de Equestria.**

Sé que está pasando algo importante pero alguien me podría explicar **¿Qué? –Snips inocente no comprendía lo que sucedía fue entonces que Twiligth intervino para explicar.**

Pues al parecer el mapa ha llamado a nuestro amigos a cumplir una misión de amistad alrededor de Equestria **– Twiligth explicaba a todos los presentes dejándolos impresionados ante tal explicación.**

Bueno eso es cierto hasta cierto punto princesa **–conto Lumion quien hizo acto presencia junto a sus demás compañeros en su forma de mini robots.**

¡No inventen! De verdad estos pequeños son esos gigante que forman ese robot **– Pipsqueak emocionado se acerco al compañero de John tocándoles las alas.**

También es gusto conocer pequeño Pipsqueak así como al resto de los amigos de nuestros compañeros **– manifestó Burning Hawk sorprendiendo a todos pues conocía no solo la identidad los potros sino también la de todos los presentes.**

No les sorprenda tanto ya siempre estamos junto a los chicosaunque no nos puedan ver **–Emerald contaba a tanto los chicos como sus amigos dejando intrigados a sus compañeros.**

A que se refieren con eso **–cuestionó Fred a su compañero pero antes que Emerald pudiera responder fue interrumpido por su compañero tiburón.**

Otro día les contamos por ahorra hay temas más urgentes cierto **Lumion – Wrestling Shark declaraba para luego dar paso a su compañero león.**

Pues como iba diciendo el motivo de estas señales es que mal que amenaza la paz de este reino se ha incrementado **– tomando la palabra Lumion relataba a sus compañeros -** por lo que **– continuo el –** nuevos aliados han despertado para ayudar en la lucha **\- concluyo el siendo John el próximo en hablar.**

Al decir nuevos aliados hablan de más de ustedes **– John inocente interrogo a león quien le dio su aprobación emocionando a jim y su grupo de amigos.**

Entonces el plan es fácil vamos allá y les pedimos que se nos unan a nosotros **– Luke propuso siendo recibiendo una llamada de atención por parte de su compañero.**

No tomes esta misión a la ligera , ya que el hecho que cinco de ellos se hallaban revelado al mismo tiempo implica que enfrentaran retos duros en esta travesía **– Night – Deer le reclamo a su compañero para que el y sus compañeros se tomaran enserio su actual mision .**

Lo entendemos y no se preocupen estaremos a la altura del reto **– Siendo el líder del grupo jim aseguro a tanto Lumion como el resto de animales quienes tras esa declaración se despidieron.**

Al menos podrían decirnos cuales serán eso retos **– Roxy molesta por la actitud de los animales robóticos siendo detenida por Rarity y Fluthershy.**

Entonces el plan que se me ocurre es que vayamos en pareja a buscar a los diferentes lugares **– Jim exponía su plan a los chicos siendo interrumpido por la intrépida Raimbow Dash .**

Y nosotras que estamos pintadas o que, si ustedes van nosotros vamos con ustedes **– Raimbow dash cansada de quedarse al margen enfrento a jim a sus compañeros.**

Si muy valiente y amble de tu parte pero has pensado quien cuidara del pueblo ,ademas los niños del castillo si todos nos vamos quien los cuidara – **Luke con un leve tono de sarcasmo hizo notar a la valiente pony bajándole los sumos.**

Pero querido nosotras no estaremos tranquilas sabiendo el peligro a que se exponen **\- Rarity argumentaba con el muchacho expresando su preocupación por los chicos.**

Como si no lo hiciéramos todos los días y cada rato **– John sarcástico contra argumentaba para defender a Luke menoscabando las buenas intenciones de la unicornio**

Cálmate caramelo deben entender que luego de tu encuentro Ryker Frost tenemos que tomar preocupaciones _**-**_ **apoyando a su amiga Applejack compartió su punto de vista al muchacho pues luego de lo sucedido en canterlot la pony vaquera temía por la seguridad del pequeño asi como sus amigos.**

 **Pero la mención de dicho villano logro que a John literalmente se encendiera pues tanto sus manos como ojos se iluminaron con magia por lo que jim tuvo que intervenir rápidamente para evitar que el pequeño cometiera alguna locura, una vez que se calmo y para satisfacer a ambos lados Jim accedió a dividir al grupo . El primer grupo estaría conformado por Roxy ,John y Applejack , el segundo grupo era conformado por Luke ,Fred y raimbow Dash , finalmente jim hizo equipo con twiligth y pinkie pie . Dejando a tanto a fluthershy como rarity a cargo de los niños del castillo sumándose snips y los demás potrillos quienes decidieron dar su ayuda a sus compañeros, usando la puerta mágica que le permite ir a diferentes lugares en Equestria los diferentes grupos se prepararon para luego comenzar su búsqueda.**

Entonces donde vamos exactamente **\- Roxy preguntaba a John pues habían decidido comenzar su viaje buscando su animal.**

Pues por lo que decía el mapa de twiligth mi nuevo compañero se encuentra al norte de Griffonstone a un pueblo llamadoGuto River- **John contaba a ambas chicas mientras seguía caminado hacia su meta.**

 **Finalmente tras mucho caminar el trió llego a un pintoresco pueblo algunos de sus edificios eran como los que habían en ponyville y otros tenían forma de un gran árbol ,lo mas particular de este pueblo era que sus habitantes eran tanto ponis como grifos cosa que no era normal debido a la diferencia de cultura y actitud de ambas especies.**

Soy la única piensa que te sitio es interesante **– Roxy compartía su opinión acerca del pueblo de pronto y de improviso un potro enmascarado le robo la mochila** – pues claro que ningún lugar es perfecto **\- termino diciendo ella .**

Luego lo discutimos terroncito por ahora tenemos que alcanzar a ese chico **– Applejack aconsejaba a la muchacha para luego seguir a ladrón y recuperar la bolsa perdida.**

 **Comenzó así la persecución de aquel bandido por todo el pueblo para mala suerte del grupo el maleante tenia cómplices tanto ponis como grifos a quienes se pasaban el bolso como si fuera el típico juego de papa caliente, haciendo que capturarlos fue imposible tras correr por cada calle del pueblo Applejack logro lacear a uno de los grifos.**

Muy bien malhechor dinos quien de tus compañeros tienen la mochila de mi amiga **– John interrogo al criminal quien rio por lo bajo acto seguido aparecieron sus compañeros.**

Algo me dice que nos guiaron hacia una trampa **– Roxy deducía tras contemplar su situación actual acto seguido comenzó la pelea entre el trió y el grupo de ladrones**

 **Golpes iban y venían de ambos lados pese a su tamaño los rivales de nuestros héroes mostraban una maestría en diferentes artes marciales entre los estilos que usaban se destacaban técnicas de aikido ,karate y judo pero los chicos no se daban por vencidos usando su magia John logro desviar los ataque , mientras que Roxy utilizaba técnicas de kickboxing y lucha para neutralizar a sus atacante , Applejack no se quedaba atrás utilizando sus casco traseros logro acabar a cuatro de ellos a la vez.**

Ok pequeñas manzanas podridas creo que ya es suficiente de tanto juegos lo único queremos es la bolsa de mi amiga **– Applejack solicito a los criminales quienes hicieron sonar un silbato desconcertando al grupo de amigo.**

 **De pronto del alto del cielo surgió un hibrido antropomórfico de águila y Ifrita de Kowald de plumaje verde , el cual creó una ventisca de color purpura que no solo estrello al trió contra el muro.**

John mi placa estaba en mi bolsa asique creo que va a depender de ti frenar a esa cosa **– Roxy contaba al muchacho mientras que el ataque la mantenía contra el muro.**

Lo intento pero mi cuerpo no me responde **\- John respondía sintiendo el cuerpo cada vez más pesado aprovechando la situación actual de sus rivales los ladrones aprovecharon para huir.**

 **Una vez que los criminales abandonaron la escena el monstruos también se fue , dejando al trió inmóviles en el piso, en eso una grifo femenina adulta de pelaje blanco y alas color celeste quien llevaba consigo una bolsa de la cual saco una jeringa, se acerco al inmóvil grupo luego procedió a inyectarles un fluido extraño acto seguido los 3 perdieron el conocimiento .**

Uh mi cabeza ¿Dónde estamos? **–Roxy con la cabeza hecha un nudo la joven se preguntaba quien observo que tanto ella como sus compañeros estaban en una especie de clínica.**

Oh veo que ya despertarte, antes que nada te aseguro que tanto tu como tus compañero se encuentran a salvo – **Entrando a la habitación la grifo femenina informaba a la muchacha quien respiro mas aliviada.**

Gracias por ayudarnos y eso pero me gustaría saber porque lo hiciste si ni siquiera nos conoces **–Roxy interrogaba a la grifo en eso un potrillo de unicornio cuyo pelaje era verde y melena blanca entro al cuarto .**

Porque Gloria es así siempre va en ayuda de quien lo necesite **– contaba el joven potrillo recibiendo una caricia por parte de dicha grifo.**

Gracias Forrest y mi hijo no está contigo **– Gloria cuestiono al joven potrillo quien contesto moviendo la cabeza para negar la afirmación de la grifo -** ¿Dónde pudo ir? **– angustiada la grifo pensaba para sí misma ya que no era la primera vez que no sabía el paradero de su cría.**

Sabe tengo experiencia con niños si quiere podría ir a buscarlo – **Roxy ofrecía su ayudar a la Gloria quien lo pensó antes responderle .**

Yo pienso que es una buena idea Gloria ,si quieres yo te puedo ayudar **– Forrest impulsivo propuso a la muchacha quien se bajo a su nivel para contestar.**

Me puedes ayudar con dos cosas primero cuidando a mis amigos y diciéndome como es el hijo de Gloria **– Roxy instruyo al pequeño pues quería encargarse de esto sola y para no exponer la vida del pequeño.**

Uhm ok , bueno el tiene el pelaje blanco y alas de color azul con ojos marrones , yo le digo Ron pero su nombre es **….Ronald – Forrest conto el chico describiendo como era el hijo de Gloria tras lo cual Roxy salió en su búsqueda sin saber que con la mención del joven grifo despertó a John de golpe**

 **La joven humano comenzó así su búsqueda del joven Ronald lo que en un primer parecía como un favor fácil de realizar se convirtió en una difícil misión , pues no muchos ponis o grifos le brindaban información o apoyo la verdad todos lucían asustados en su presencia por un motivo desconocido . A punto de darse por vencido Roxy encontró a uno de los ladrones contra quien había luchado por lo que siguió en un momento de guardia baja un desconocido la noqueo .**

Porque parece que hoy todo el mundo se ha propuesto a dejarme fuera de combate – **Recobrando el sentido Roxy se quejaba entonces las luces se encendieron de golpe revelando que estaba en un cuadrilátero pentagonal.**

Entonces a quien nos honra con su presencia en nuestro querido templo del dolor **– preguntaba hibrido antropomórfico entre golden Retriever y pitbull vestido con un traje de kung fu morado con rayas verdes de dos parte cuyo parte inferior se sostenía por una gruesa cadena .**

Si tratas así a tus invitados no quiero saber cómo tratas a enemigos **– Roxy buscando una salida de el cuadrilátero recibiendo una descarga al encontrar una salida.**

El único modo que salgas de ahí preciosa es que venzas a cada uno de mis competidores – **EL hibrido contaba a la joven humana quien tras recuperarse del toque eléctrico hablo.**

Tus cómplices queras decir pero no esperaría menos de un cobarde que se esconde en las sombras – **Roxy contraargumento recibiendo una mirada fulminante de este quien apago la electricidad para que entrara el primer peleador.**

 **Comenzó así la lucha pero Roxy pese a no poseer su placa demostraba que podía defenderse sin problemas , lo cual era bueno ya que su contendiente demostraba que tenía grandes habilidades de lucha , llegado un momento la muchacha logro rasgarle la máscara que usaba provocando que este se des coordinarlo, tomándole un segundo deducir lo que tenía que hacer la muchacha inmovilizando a su oponente para luego arrancarle la mascar , mostrando que se trataba de potro cuya complexión revelaban su edad la cual era 12 años una vez que perdió su mascara desapareció .**

Enserio envías niños a luchar por ti patético **– Roxy se burlaba del hibrido quien hizo caso omiso al comentario para luego hacer aparecer otro peleador solo que este era el doble de alto que el anterior.**

No todos lo son, porque así seria aburrido **– concluyo el hibrido canino acto seguido dio inicio a la próxima pelea.**

 **Mientras esto ocurría tras recuperar totalmente el conocimiento tanto Applejack como John conversaron con Gloria y Forrest , descubriendo que el padre de tanto Forrest como Ronald son compañeros arqueólogos quienes habían desaparecido en un viaje de trabajo hace un año provocando un gran daño emocional a Ronald quien se volvió más rebelde desde entonces.**

Lamento que hayan perdido a sus seres queridos **– decía Applejack apenada sacándose el sombrero en señal de respeto hacia Gloria y Forrest.**

No se preocupen ya que Gloria y yo sabemos que ellos volverán algún día **– Forrest manifestaba expresando su esperanza del retorno de su padre.**

Esto no tiene sentido el Ronald que recuerdo era un chico tímido pero amable ,ademas el era huérfano como nosotros y la última vez que lo vi el se había vuelto de la realeza **– pensaba John para si mismo cuando de pronto el llamado de Gloria interrumpió sus pensamientos.**

Disculpa que te moleste joven pero es normal que tu mochila brille así **– Pregunto Gloria a John quien saco su placa la cual a su vez volvió a revelar el holograma del cóndor .**

 **Dicho holograma salió con rumbo hacia un cuarto en la casa de Gloria en donde ella guardaba las cosas de su marido y el padre de Forrest, una vez dentro el chico encontró entre todos los artefactos una espada oxidada así como una pequeña estatua de cóndor, las cuales reaccionaron a la placa del muchacho envolviendo a todo el cuarto en una intensa luz . Volviendo con Roxy esta comenzaba a cansarse tras pelear con varios oponentes.**

Y por quincuagésima vez consecutiva la ganadora es Roxy **– anunciaba el perro hibrido quien a su vez estaba impresionado por la resistencia y habilidad de la muchacha.**

Entonces vas a pelear conmigo o vas enviar a otra pobre alma para que pelee por ti **– Roxy proclamo con firmeza pero en el fondo ya sentía muy cansada .**

Ok pero antes debes enfrentar a mi último y mejor guerrero - **el hibrido canino conto a la muchacha acto seguido dejo entrar al contendiente quien debido al color de su cuerpo y sus alas delato su identidad la cual era Ronald .**

 **Comenzó así otra pelea pero a diferencia de los demás peleadores Ronald tenia una técnica de lucha más avanzada eso mas el cansancio que la aquejaba resultaba ser un blanco fácil para su oponente , llego el momento que la chica no aguanto mas y cayo rendía a los pies de un irreconocible Ronald . Mientras que el hibrido canino se reía de ella en espera del golpe final , el muro detrás del exploto arrojándolo contra el cuadrilátero.**

Knock, Knock tu paliza llego **– John transformado bromeo tras irrumpir en la guarida del villano empuñando una** **espadas de mangos color negro cuyo filo era de color rojo con dorado , lo que mas destacaba era la imagen de halcón en el filo de dicha arma.**

 **Llegando al lado del cuarto derivo la puerta entro para entregarle su placa a Roxy quien al tocarla recupero todas sus fuerzas y sus heridas desaparecieron.**

Porque tardaste tanto en venir no me digas que te detuviste por helado **\- Roxy bromeando por lo bajo se ponía en pie con la ayuda del muchacho.**

Oye dame un poco de crédito encontrar este sitio no fue sencillo **– John respondía con cierto fastidio a la muchacha pero ambos fueron separados por el ataque del hibrido y Ronald .**

Bien yo tengo asuntos que resolver con el can para vencer al otro solo quítale su máscara **– Roxy propuso al chico quien acepto gustoso acto seguido la muchacha se transformo.**

Ustedes lo han arruinado todo pero ni crean que los dejare salir de aquí con vida **– exclamo el hibrido can para luego concentrar su energía aumentando su tamaño y músculos.**

 **Entonces la batalla comenzó los dos humanos daban lo mejor que si para enfrenta a sus rivales pero debido a que el hibrido can observo cada uno de los combates de Roxy aprendió sus movimientos a la perfección lo cual dificultaba su lucha para la chica , John tampoco pasaba un buen momento luchando contra Ronald pero gracias a su nueva arma logro hacerle frente y eventualmente destruyo la máscara que lo controlaba, luego fue ayudar a la muchacha a confrontar a su enemigo y tras una intensa lucha entre los dos lograron contenerlo.**

Ok acepto mi derrota hoy pero recuerda miss palabra un día me vengare de ti – **el hibrido can exclamo apuntando a Roxy para luego sacar un silbato - ¡** Storm Breaker acaba con ellos **! – invocando a la misma criatura alada que los había paralizado antes el rufián emprendió su retirada.**

Ya lo dije antes es un maldito cobarde y ahorra que hacemos con el **–Roxy cuestiono a John tras maldecir al villano quien se dio a la fuga tras verse arrinconado por ella y el joven mago.**

Pues podrías ayudar a Applejack a poner a tanto Ronald como el resto de los tipos con quienes peleaste a salvo **\- John le proponía a la muchacha –** y de ese bicho **– continuo el –** yo me encargo **¡Conroy alzaos alas carmesí! – invocando un cóndor metálico de color tanto negro como rojo el cual se fusiono con el muchacho s quedando la cabeza del cóndor en el pecho y sus alas extendidas pegadas en la espalda.**

 **Tras completarse su transformación comenzó la lucha entre John y Storm Breaker este ultimo intento volver a paralizar al joven pero gracias a la velocidad proporcionada por sus nuevas alas John logro esquivar el ataque ,lamentablemente el no estaba acostumbrado a volar a tan alta velocidad por lo que le costó frenar chocando con un muro cercano sin desperdiciar la oportunidad Storm Breaker ataco dándole un buen golpe al chico , por supuesto John no se iba a dejar vencer por lo que utilizando su Blaster contraataco utilizando la función sónica de su arma se impulso para chocar con el monstruo . Una vez que el pequeño comprendió como utilizar sus alas equipándose con su Blaster y espada ataco brutalmente a su enemigo quien furiosos por su osadía encerró al joven en un ciclón, en dicha tempestad procedió atacarlo de manera más directa y libre.**

Como se supone que venza a este tipo si apenas me puedo moverme aquí **– pensaba John mientras recibías golpe tras golpe de Storm Breaker –** John escúchame lo que debes hacer es concentrar tu poder mientras giras en el sentido inverso del ciclón **– Conroy instruyo al chico quien obedeció de inmediato concentrando su energía se prendió igual que una antorcha.**

 **Entonces el joven comenzó a** **girar creando un vortex de fuego el cual no solo capturo Storm Breaker sino que lo lastimo severamente para luego caer en picada con su espada partiendo a la mitad al monstruo destruyéndolo por completo .Una vez que la batalla acabo el grupo se reagrupo en casa de gloria donde dicha grifo tenia conversación muy seria con su hijo.**

Perdón mama no era mi intención es que ese tipo me prometió que me llevaría con papa **– Ronald avergonzado se disculpaba con su madre quien tras escuchar lo ultimo abrazo fuerte a su retoño.**

Lo importante es que estas a salvo en casa de lo demás lo hablaremos luego **– Dijo Gloria acariciando la cabeza del pequeño Ronald quien sonrió cariñosamente.**

Pues lo hiciste muy bien haya luchando sola contra quien sabe cuántos tipos **– John felicitaba a Roxy quien moviendo un mechón de cabello respondió.**

Eso no es nada deberías verme cuando hay rebajas de ropa **– Roxy bromeaba por lo bajo con el joven aprendiz de mago –** ademas **– continuo el** – la victoria de este día es toda tuya **– concluyo la muchacha pues quedo impresionada por la batalla que John había tenido con Storm Breaker.**

Si me preguntan a mi caramelo ambos lo hicieron genial **– Applejack felicitaba a ambos chicos tras encargarse de dar parte a las autoridades del pueblo.**

Aun no pueden descansar les recuerdo que aun tenemos que hallar a mi compañero **– Conroy posándose sobre la cabeza de John les recordaba al trió su misión .**

Wow un cóndor que habla **– Forrest emocionado se acercaba al nuevo aliado de John ya que era lo más increíble que haya visto en su vida.**

Hola mi madre me conto todo y solo puedo decir que lamento los problema que les cause **\- Ronald acercándose al trió se disculpo por su participación en los eventos ocurridos en el cuadrilátero.**

No hay problema de hecho creo saber donde podemos encontrar a tu papa **– John conto dejando pasmados a todos los presentes en especial a sus compañeros.**

 **Tras recuperar el bolso de Roxy y reabastecerse de provisiones el trió reinicio su búsqueda siguiendo un rio cerca de Guto River el grupo llego a una playa , donde invocaron Wrestling Shark para luego adentrase en el mar.**

Increíble que hermoso es el fondo del mar **– Conroy emocionado contemplaba los diferentes clases de peces y corales .**

Disculpa no es que me queje pero no deberías ir a donde sea que esta Burning Hawk **– John interrogaba al cóndor quien sobrevoló la cabina de la meca acuática perseguida por su compañero.**

Oh vamos , he estado como estatua por años déjame por lo menos estirar las alas **– Conroy se defendía mientras que se posaba en la cabeza de Roxy .**

Tengo una idea porque no acompañan a Applejack **¡allá atrás! – Roxy harta de los dos los mando atrás donde estaba Applejack.**

No crees que exageraste y en todo caso aun no me has dicho a donde vamos **\- Wrestling Shark comentaba mentalmente a la muchacha quien recuperando la compostura respondio .**

Pues en el hogar de gloria aparte de encontrar a ese " **parlanchín** " también encontró notas y un mapa hacia una isla en Monstra in mare o mar de los monstruos **\- Roxy explico a su compañero quien intrigando al tiburón cada vez mas.**

Ya veo , como el descubrió a nuestro compañero volador en una de sus expediciones es probable que en este caso ocurra lo mismo **– Wrestling Shark manifestaba manteniendo su mirada hacia su destino .**

También fue la expedición en donde desaparecieron los padres de Forrest y Ronald por lo que nuestra misión no solo será encontrar a nuestro aliado sino que hallar ambos **– Roxy contaba la nueva misión a su compañero para luego continuar el viaje.**

 **Mientras tanto en la parte media del robot iban Conroy , John y Applejack esta ultima iba un tanto mareada por lo que intentaba enfocar su mente en otra cosa que no fuera el mar que lo rodeaba.**

Ya te siente mejor Applejack **– John cuestiona a la pony vaquera preocupado por su bienestar durante su travesía marítima.**

No preocupes caramelo se necesita mucho más para que esta pony pierda su sombrero **\- Decía Applejack para tranquilizar al pequeño siendo que en el fondo quería tocar tierra pronto.**

 **¡Atentos!** Miss sentido me dice que algo se aproxima **– Conroy informaba a sus compañero pues sentía que una presencia oscura se acercaba de pronto todo el cuerpo de Wrestling Shark se estremeció.**

Te encuentras bien compañero **– Roxy interrogaba a su compañero mientras intentaba recobrar el control de la nave.**

Eso creo de repente las corrientes marinas cambiaron y luego algo o alguien emitió un sonido que casi daño mi sentido de dirección **– Wrestling Shark explicaba a su compañera recuperando el rumbo hacia su destino.**

 **Tras recorrer algunas leguas el robo tiburón volvió a ser atacado solo que en esta su atacante hizo acto de presencia revelando que se trataba de un hibrido** **entre medusa sirena y tiburón la cual emitió una onda sónica que molesto a tanto Roxy como Wrestling Shark , en cambio sus pasajeros cayeron bajo un especie de hechizo comenzando a luchar entre ellos, volviendo a la cabina la muchacha luchaba para destruir a esa criatura pero esta evitaba el peligro gracias a sus aletas de tiburón , luego utilizando sus garras ordenaba al mar que hundiera al meca .**

Dime que falta poco para llegar ya que no se cuanto más pueda resistir **– Wrestling Shark indico a la muchacha pues su rival marítimo demostró ser demasiado peligroso.**

Estamos a 10 segundos de llegar **– Roxy conto mientras presionaba botón tras botón para atacar al hibrido -** 5 segundos **– continuo ella - ¡** ahorra asciende ya! – **concluyo la muchacha haciendo que su compañero subiera de golpe acabando en la orilla de la isla que buscaban.**

 **Viendo que sus rivales habían tocado tierra el hibrido marítimo retrocedió a la profundidad del mar** , **una vez que todos recobraron el sentido salieron del meca quien luego se retiro para recuperar sus fuerzas y sanar sus heridas , mientras que el grupo se ponía al día de lo ocurrido bajo el agua unas extrañas criaturas observaban de cerca al cuarteto** .

Pero miren eso veo que valió la pena que limpiara mi armas hoy – **decía satisfecho una mezcla de perro Rottweiler y golden quien estaba vestido con una chaqueta de cuero amarillo , pantalones rojos con bolsillo y cinturón lleno de tanto granadas como municiones , usando ademas botas para cazar**

 **Volviendo con Roxy y su grupo de amigo se abrían paso a través del bosque siendo guiado por John quien ya había estado en esa isla en el pasado .**

Seguro que sabes a donde vamos **– cuestiono ROXY al chico mientras intentaba seguir el paso a tanto John como Applejack.**

Seguro la casa de Trevor de ve estar muy cerca aqui **\- John contaba a la joven mientras usaba su espada para abrirse camino a través de la selva.**

Ese tal Trevor es un amigo cercano a tuyo - **Conroy intrigado cuestionaba al joven guerrero siendo Applejack la próxima en hablar .**

Pues si ese pequeñín y su familia fueron de gran ayuda en nuestra lucha contra draque sin ellos no habíamos podido vencerlo – **Applejack narraba a sus compañeros mientras que recordaba todas las aventuras vividas con el duende quien se gano el corazón de todos .**

Espero que al menos el me recuerde a mi **– John pensaba para si mismo pues anhelaba un feliz reencuentro con su amigo que contrastara su experiencia con Ronald quien no preservaba ningún recuerdo suyo.**

 **Tras caminar un par de kilómetros el grupo finalmente llego al lugar donde se suponía que se hallaba el templo pero este había desaparecido .**

Que extraño había jurado que se hallaba aquí **– John desconcertado contaba dando unos pasos adelante el chico desapareció frente los ojos de sus amigas.**

Ok esto se puso raro incluso para equestria **– Roxy exclamaba extendiendo su mano en la dirección donde John desapareció sintiendo una especie de barrera gelatinosa.**

oigan vengan no van a creer esto **–John sacando la cabeza de dicha barre llamo a ambos revelando una aldea hecha de piedra azules que tenían la particularidad de tener tejados de hecho de cristales verdes.**

Por mil pies este sitio es realmente impresionante **– Applejack comentaba a sus amigos mientras se adentraba en aquella particular aldea.**

 **De pronto el grupo fue sorprendido por una flecha que clavo el sombrero de su amiga vaquera en el suelo, dándose cuenta que no estaban solos el dúo de humanos opto por transformarse, acto seguido se pusieron espalda con Applejack para vigilar todo los ángulos y puntos ciegos.**

¡Extranjeros¡ no son bienvenidos lárguense ahorra o sufran las consecuencias **– dijo el atacante quien casco de madera para ocultar su identidad , mientras que al mismo tiempo amenazaba a nuestros héroes para que se marcharan del pueblo .**

Tu y que ejercito nos obligara patán **– Conroy desafiaba a su opresor para luego ser atacado por otros igual que el siendo rescatado por John.**

Alguna vez te quedas callado o solo buscan que te maten **– Roxy le reclamaba al ente mecánico mientras utilizaba sus armas para defender tanto a si misma como sus amigos.**

 **Tras agotarse las flechas los oponentes de Roxy y compañía pasaran a ataque físicos aunque descoordinados lo que hacía que la lucha fuera fácil para el trió. Tras un par de segundo todos terminaron atados por el lazo de Applejack.**

Esto me decepciona un poco **\- John contaba a sus compañera volteándose de golpe para evitar el ataque de un nuevo rival –** enserio por la espalda que cobarde **– expreso a su atacante quien se limito a seguir atacando con su maza.**

No deberíamos interferir ya **– Applejack cuestionaba a la muchacha quien haciendo un gesto de aburrida respondió .**

Tranquila John es mejor peleador que estos tipo aparte es mejor ahorrar energía para una pelea de verdad **– Explico Roxy mientras observaba la batalla junto a la pony vaquera y sus prisioneros.**

no buscamos problemas si bajas tu arma prometo que podemos hallar otra solución **– John utilizando su espada intentaba convencer a su oponente de resolver de otra manera sus problemas.**

Bajare mi arma el día que acabe con todos los seguidores de **Thrax – el enmascarado se negaba a ceder pues en su mente solo albergaba la rabia y el odio.**

¡Eru ya es suficiente! **– grito un pony unicornio adulto de piel verde jade y tanto su melena como cola era negra ademas lleva un maltratado traje de arqueólogo.**

Pero profesor esto tipo son seguidores de Thrax que han venido someternos nuevamente bajo su dominio **\- Eru contra argumentaba con el pony para luego seguir peleando con John pero en el último segundo fue detenido por un grifo quien tomando de las axilas lo elevo en el aire.**

Porque siempre tienes que complicar tanto las cosas , acaso no notas que aunque parecido su traje y armas son diferentes a lo que usan los subordinados Thrax **– el grifo** **pelaje azul y alas de color café con ojos avellana quien al igual que el pony llevaba un traje de arqueólogo regañaba a Eru quien tras calmarse y observar con mas atención se dio cuenta de su error.**

 **Una vez resuelto eso ambos se grupos se reagruparon, tras liberar a sus atacantes nuestros héroes se sorprendieron al descubrir que se trataba de un grupo de tanto faunos, elfos, troll y lo que parecía se crías de cabras las cuales destacaban por sus características antropomórficas , la que caracterizaba al grupo de criatura era que sus ropas estaban degastadas , su físico delataba sus edades las cuales oscilaba entre 9 y 13 años lo que explicaba el porqué había sido tan fácil vencerlo quienes les contaron su historia.**

Entonces déjame ver si entendí todos ustedes eran esclavos de un tipo llamado Thrax **– Roxy tras escuchar al grupo liderado por los dos arqueólogos puntualizo.**

En su fuga llegaron a la isla que pertenece a mi amigo Trevor quien los trajeron para que ustedes iniciaran una nueva vida **– tomando la palabra John continuo la puntualización comenzada por su compañera de equipo.**

Pero un malhechor que trabaja para el los persiguió capturando a los adultos y a los que intentaron escapar eran hechizados por una criatura que habita los mares alrededor de la isla **– Applejack uniéndose a sus dos compañeros aclaraba algunos puntos de la historia que parecía salida de un libro.**

Luego de un tiempo llegaron los padres de Ronald y Forrest quienes descubrieron unos cristales mágicos que permite ocultar su aldea en consecuencia nadie sale o entra del pueblo desde entonces **– Roxy concluyendo las explicación dejando al grupo de criatura muy triste pues parecía que su destino estaba sellado por el mal.**

Pero ahora que están aquí creo que al fin tenemos un chance para escapar **–el padre Ronald exclamo dejando confundido al grupo en general acto seguido guio al grupo a una zona apartada del pueblo .**

El día que descubrimos la espada y la criatura que ahora es su compañero descubrimos un mapa que nos guio a esto **– el padre Forrest apunto a lo que era una especie de altar en el cual se hallaba clavada una espada idéntica a la de John.**

 **Sin pensarlo dos veces Roxy se transformo y con todas sus fuerzas intento mover la espada ,tras un par de segundo logro su cometido consiguiendo no solo el arma, sino que ademas libero a un tiburón martillo metálico del mismo tamaño que Wrestling Shark de color morado con detalles plateados el cual se puso al frente de la muchacha.**

Eres tu entonces la persona que estado esperando desde hace tanto tiempo **– el tiburón martillo interrogo a Roxy quien se arrodillo con su espada.**

Así es y vengo humildemente a pedirte que te conviertas en mi compañero **–Roxy solicitaba aquel ser marítimo quien rio por lo bajo .**

No es necesario tanta formalidad, yo no soy como ese tiburón estirado para sellar nuestra alianza lo único que debes hacer es darme un nombre **– el tiburón martillo manifestó delatando su verdadera personalidad ante la muchacha.**

Que opinas de **Rebellious Shark – Roxy propuso a su nuevo camarada quien acepto gustoso el nombre que la joven humana para luego introducirse en la placa de esta acto seguido la espada en su mano adquirió los colores y filos iguales que John solo que su imagen era de tiburón.**

Entonces ahorra que tienes lo que viniste a buscar ¿Qué vas hacer? **– cuestiono Eru quien era un elfo de unos 13 años , alto y delgado , el cual tenia orejas puntiagudas, ojos almendrados de color** **chartreuse , cabellos largo y lisos de color café, vestido con un traje hecho de tela verde con botas de piel pues aun no confiaba en ella o sus amigos.**

No es obvio caramelo pues vamos a sacarlos de aquí a todos **– intercediendo en nombre de su amiga Applejack aseguraba al joven elfo.**

Y como pretenden hacerlo si apenas pongamos un pie fuera el sirviente de Thrax nos cazara **– Eru interrogaba a tanto la muchacha como la pony siendo John el próximo en hablar .**

Yo tengo una idea pero necesitare la colaboración de todos y el padre de Forrest **\- John exclamo llamando a todo los presentes para explicarles su plan**

 **Entonces tras tomar todo lo necesario del pueblo el grupo vestido con armadura hecho de los cristales que ocultaban su pueblo proporcionado por tanto John como el padre de Forrest ,el grupo salió de manera ordenada hacia la playa en mitad de camino John se mareo de manera súbita por lo que tuvo que detenerse a descansar.**

Te sientes bien caramelo **\- Applejack cuestionaba al muchacho quien tras tomar un poco de agua y respirar profundamente respondió.**

Si solo que es la primera vez que realizo un hechizo transmutación y creo que me….excedí **– John contesto vomitando tras decir lo ultimo dejando preocupado al grupo en general.**

Ok así no llegaremos a ningún lado **– Eru comento acercándose al pequeño mago – asique – continua el –** sube a mi espalda ahorra **– solicito el joven elfo colocándose en posición para subir al pequeño humano.**

 **Llegando a la playa la camarilla creyó que estaba a salvo pero un disparo laser detuvo a todos de golpe.**

Lo admito usar los cristales para cubrir sus paso fue bastante ingenioso – **el hibrido de** **Rottweiler y golden armado con sus armas apareció frente a sus víctimas –** pero **– continuo el –** si yo no lo cazo **Baitza** lo hará – **llamando a la criatura que ataco antes Wrestling Shark aterrorizando a todos.**

Una duda tu bestia y tu vuelan **– bajando de la espalda de Eru john interrogo al cazador quien se quedo en silencio –** no pues entonces **¡** **Burning Hawk** __ **desciende y conquista ! – grito el convocando a su compañero meca quien bajo del cielo agarro a todos excepto a Roxy y john para luego irse a una velocidad casi tan rápida como la luz.**

Que pensaste que arriesgaríamos la vida de inocentes a propósito **– Roxy conto al villano para luego dar paso al pequeño John.**

Sabíamos que nos vigilabas de cerca, asique te hicimos creer que caíamos en tu trampa cuando la verdad tu caíste en la nuestra **\- John se burlaba de su oponente recibiendo un disparo directo pero fue reflejado por la armadura que usaba –** estas cosas son muy resistentes e increíblemente reflectantes **– termino diciendo el regresando el ataque al villano quien lo vio furioso.**

 **Dicho eso llego la hora del paso dos , te sientes con fuerza John – poniéndose su placa Roxy cuestiono al joven mago quien le dio un gesto de aprobación .**

 **(poner desde aquí : Juken Sentai Gekiranger -Henshin Theme- [Enter The Gekiranger])**

 **¡** furia bestial, instinto desatado **! – Gritaron al unisonó el chico y la chica liberando tanto un halcón como un tiburón los cuales lastimaron a los oponente de ambos para luego volver con sus compañeros dotándolos de su respectivas armaduras**

 **(Aquí termina :** **Juken Sentai Gekiranger -Henshin Theme- Enter The Gekiranger** **Y comienza :** **Zyuoh Fight!)**

 **Comenzó así la lucha Roxy se fue contra** **Baitza , mientras que John se fusiono nuevamente con Conroy para luego ir contra el cazador quien no solo contaba con un arma laser sino que ademas poseía varias armas mortíferas entre ellas granadas eléctrica , las cosas no estaban mejor para Roxy quien luchaba bajo el agua contra Baitza pues su rival poseía una gran velocidad lo que dificultaba la lucha para la muchacha quien hacia lo posible para defenderse .**

Asique te llevaste a mi presa crees que me importa **– el cazador canino le reclamaba a john atacándolo con bastón electrificado –** donde sea que vayan los encontrare y por tu osadía los matare **– dando golpes cada vez mas fuertes a su rival.**

Mientras yo viva escúchame bien jamás permitiré que eso ocurra **– Tomando el bastón eléctrico con la mano izquierda John apunto su Blaster dando un tiro a quema ropa al cazador .**

 **Volviendo con Roxy ella se hallaba atrapada por las corrientes marinas creadas Baitza quien no conforme con eso utilizo su potente voz para torturar a la muchacha, dejándola fuera de combate pero justo cuando iba a darle el golpe final Rebellious Shark hizo acto presencia y usando su nariz protegió a la muchacha. Luego le dio un poco de su poder a Roxy para que esta recobrara la fuerza despertándola tras un par de minutos.**

Enserio preciosa me voy 2 minutos y tu terminas flotando en el fondo de mar **– Rebellious Shark bromeaba con la muchacha quien algo irritada contesto .**

Que te puedo decir esa cosa es mas ruda de lo que esperaba pero no por eso te puedes reir de mi **\- contesto Roxy dándole un pequeño en la aleta al tiburón martillo quien en cambio se rio .**

 **Pues entonces nivelemos el campo de batalla – Rebellious Shark propuso para luego iluminarse acto seguido se separo en piezas para luego unirse a la armadura de la muchacha acto seguido hacer aparecer su la espada que gano al liberarlo.**

 **En su nueva forma Roxy obtuvo mas velocidad por lo que los ataque de Baitza apenas la rozaban , aprovechando su nuevo poderes la muchacha devolvió cada golpe que la criatura le había dado . Volviendo a la superficie John continuaba con su lucha contra el cazador y cuando ambos llegaron a un punto muerto fueron sorprendidos por una gran explosión que ocurrió en el mar de la cual surgió una victoriosa Roxy quien fue a reunirse con John.**

Excelente explosión y me encanta tu nuevo traje **– John felicitaba a la muchacha quien en vez de responderle lo protegió del ataque a traición de el cazador.**

No te distraigas que esto aun no termina **– Roxy regañaba al muchacho para luego volver a la lucha contra el villano.**

Te equivocas esto se termino para ustedes , este isla porque he puesto explosivos por todos lados y en menos de tres minutos detonaran si sobreviven sepan que algún dia capturare a mi prese **– el cazador canino conto activando dichas bombas para luego arrojar una bomba de humo para cubrir su huida.**

 **Sin perder tiempo ambos humanos abandonaron dicha isla la cual exploto tras pasar los tres minutos creando una gran ola que se trago a ambos ,resurgiendo sobre la cabeza de Rebulláis Shark .**

Se encuentran bien los dos **– Rebulláis Shark cuestionaba a tanto Roxy como John siendo la muchacha la primera en tomar la palabra**

Mas o menos gracias por salvarnos **– Roxy respondía agradeciendo su ayuda pero la celebración no duro mucho pues Conroy llamo urgentemente a la chica .**

 **Rápidamente fue a ver lo que pasaba descubriendo que el pobre John yacía inmóvil , tras revisarlo Roxy le dio respiración boca a boca logrando revivirlo.**

No mami no quiero ir al colegio **– John un poco atontado manifestó tranquilizando a todos sus amigos.**

Por favor ya no nos des estos sustos **– Conroy suplicaba al pequeño mientras le daba un gran abrazo al chico agradecido que se encontrara bien.**

Que opinan si vamos a tierra firme **\- Rebellious Shark propuso a ambos quienes no solo aceptaron sino que se acostaron a descansar mientras volvían a casa.**

 **Mientras tanto en otro lado en equestria el grupo liderado por Luke se hallaba rodeado por un grupo de iracundo perros diamantes.**

¡no robot, do not live! **– gritaba la muchedumbre de perros diamantes liderados por** **Fido, Rover y Spot.**

Ok lo diré odio las maquinas **– Luke manifestó para luego ponerse en guardia para defenderse de sus atacantes.**

 **Continuara….**


	9. Beast 8

**lamento mucho la tardanza pero he tenido unas semanas dificil pero estoy de vuelta con un nuevo cap**

* * *

 **Beast 08: El Tour del terror P.t 2**

 **Tras separase de sus amigo en Ponyville, el grupo liderado por Luke iban con rumbo a donde se hallaba los nuevos compañeros de ambos chico , mientras los chicos seguían la búsqueda a pie Rainbow Dash volaba sobre ellos para protegerlos en caso que alguien los quisiera atacar .**

Entonces según lo que me contaste nuestros nuevos compañero se encuentra donde viven unos perros mineros parlantes **–Luke conversaba con el joven Fred acerca de su destino de su viaje a lo que chico contesto.**

En realidad se llaman perros diamante y somos muy buenos amigos **– Fred contaba al muchacho todas las aventuras que había tenido con dichos seres siendo interrumpido la audaz Rainbow Dash**

No olvides mencionar que nos hicimos amigos después de salvarles en diferentes ocasiones **– Rainbow Dash agrega al relato del niño –** aunque **– continuo ella –** mi primer encuentro con ellos no fue tan amistoso **– manifestaba mientras que al mismo tiempo recordaba como en una ocasión había secuestrado a rarity.**

Pues si son como lo describen esto será muy fácil **– Luke confiando se expresaba a sus compañeros ignorante al peligro que su grupo pronto enfrentarían.**

 **Paralelo a esto el grupo conformado pinkie pie, jim y Twiligth habían arribado** **Hoof City lugar donde según el mapa se hallaba el nuevo compañero del joven mago, dicha ciudad guardaba cierto parecido Manehattan solo que había menos rascacielos, mas si habían casas y tiendas cosa que impresiono al grupo de amigos.**

Pues esta ciudad es bastante bonita claro no se compara a ponyville o Manehattan pero es linda– **jim opinaba mientras se adentraba en dicha ciudad junto a sus amigas pony.**

Me alegra que el mapa nos trajera aquí ya que siempre había querido visitar esta ciudad **– Twilight contaba la dicha que le provocaba poder ser parte de esta aventura en aquel pueblo.**

A mí también porque ir a un lugar nuevo significa hacer amigos nuevos , lo que significa mas fiestas lo quiere decir más diversión **– Pinkie pie emocionada saltaba a largo y ancho de la calle principal de Hoof City de pronto una gran** **salamandras mutante con cola y el cuerpo cubierto con escamas rojas apareció fiestera pony dejándola casi blanca del susto.**

 **Dicha salamandra comenzó a atacar a tanto el grupo de jim como a los ciudadanos que paseaban por las calles de la ciudad, pero antes que el grupo de héroes pudiera reaccionar hubo una corriente de aire acto seguido el trió se hallaba lejos de la criatura de fuego.**

Es un gusto conocerla princesa Twiligth pero creo que sus amigos y ustedes estarán a salvo aquí **– dijo un pony terrestre vestido con traje de color azul oscuros con rayas rojas , batas rojas y la imagen de un rayo dorado en ambos lado de su costado .**

 **¿** Quién o que eres tú **? – Twiligth cuestiono al dinámico pony quien antes de irse la voltio a verla un minuto.**

Solo soy un amigo por cierto bienvenidos a Hoof City - **Contesto su salvador moviendo su rostros a alta velocidad para ocultar tanto su identidad como au voz ,antes de salir corriendo a super velocidad a donde estaba la salamandra quien aun estaba causando problemas en la ciudad.**

Ok díganme que no soy la única que no entiende lo que acaba de pasar **– Jim intentando superar la impresión interrogo a sus compañeras de viajes .**

No es obvio acabamos de hacer un nuevo **…. super amigo - Pinkie pie manifestó con emoción mientras veía como dicho pony se alejaba a la distancia.**

 **Volviendo con el grupo de Luke tras caminar varios kilómetros llegaron al hogar de los perros diamante el cual había sufrido serias reformas desde la última visita de tanto Fred como Rainbow Dash se había transformado en aldea medieval rodeado por un rio sobre el cual había un puente (1#).**

Ok debo decirlo este lugar es 20 por ciento más genial desde la ultima vez que estuvimos aquí – **Rainbow Dash manifestaba mientras que al mismo tiempo rememoraba una de las aventuras que había tenido con sus amigos .**

Totalmente de acuerdo o miren un puesto de bebidas – **Concordando con la pegaso Fred para luego ir donde el vendedor de jugos para saciar su sed.**

Buenos días unidad como puedo servirte hoy **– cuestionó el vendedor con un leve tono robótico al pequeño quien siguiendo la corriente respondió.**

" _Pues su mejor combustible para lubricar miss engranes_ **"- Fred contesto imitando la extraña actitud del vendedor para su sorpresa este le sirvió petróleo en un vaso hecho de metal.**

Serian 5 tornillos y 4 tuercas desea algo mas **\- el vendedor con su tono robótico le conto al pequeño el precio de lo que había pedido .**

Eh disculpe mi compañero tiene una tuerca suelta en la cabeza y se le olvida que debemos volver a trabajar ahorra nos vemos **\- Al ver ese extraño acontecimiento Luke fue a rescatar a su joven camarada para luego irse junto con Rainbow dash mientras que el vendedor se bebía el petróleo.**

Ok dígame que no fui la única que se asusto con ese tipo **– Rainbow Dash declaraba tras dejar atrás a tan extraño comerciante.**

Tu lo has dicho amiga, que dicen si encontramos a mi nueva camarada para luego irnos rápido de aquí **– Luke perturbado propuso a sus dos amigos quienes aceptaron pues estaban igual o mas asustado que el.**

 **Fue entonces que el trió comenzó su búsqueda en aquel extraño poblado pero mientras mas se adentraban en ese lugar descubrían cosas que los inquietaba aun mas , por ej como un grupo de perro diamante realizaban trabajos de maquinaria de construcción con tal solo sus patas , también vieron como una madre le daba un biberón lleno de petróleo a su pequeño , Lo mas extraño que a excepción de los bebes no había ningún niño en el pueblo.**

Vale sé que soy nuevo en este mundo pero la firme así se comportan normalmente estos tipos **– Luke** **perturbado por lo que había visto interrogo a sus compañeros de equipo quienes negaron con la cabeza.**

Antes pensaba que estos tipos eran algo molestos por su obsesión con la joyas pero ahora pienso que 20 porciento mas aterradores **–Rainbow Dash manifestaba pues compartía el mismo miedo que su compañero humano.**

Si que dirán que estoy loco pero creo que algo o alguien de alguna maneralha convertido a todos en robots **\- Fred con sus conocimiento de tanto películas como comics , así como su experiencia en batallas previas compartió su opinión acerca de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.**

En otro momento diría que has visto demasiadas películas de Ciencia ficción – **comenzó diciendo Luke –** pero hoy **– continuo el –** concuerdo totalmente debido a la manera tan fea como nos ven esos perros **– termino diciendo el muchacho al contemplar cómo algunos pobladores se acercaban hacia ellos (#2)**

 **Volviendo a Hoof City el misterioso corredor que había salvado al grupo de Jim se encontraba en una dura pelea contra la salamandra, en un momento el monstruo comenzó a lanzar bolas de lava por la boca las cuales fueron esquivadas fácilmente por el veloz corredor desgraciadamente un pobre cachorro que pasaba por ahí quedo justo en la línea de fuego obligando al corredor fuera a rescatarlo quedando a mercer del monstruo de fuego quien se disponía a aplastarlos con sus garras .**

¿Necesitas ayuda? **– jim cuestionaba al corredor mientras que al mismo tiempo creaba un campo de fuerza para proteger a tanto el corredor como al cachorro y a el mismo.**

Gracias pero no es muy peligroso espera **…. como puedes hacer magia sin tener un cuerno – el corredor cuestionaba al muchacho pero este no pudo responder pues tuvo que romper el campo de fuerza para escapar de la salamandra.**

 **(** **(desde aquí poner:** Zyuoh Fight!)

Moción de orden pelea primero y después nos presentamos **,** ¡ **furia bestial, instinto desatado**! – **Jim propuso al corredor acto seguido se transformo sorprendiendo a su nuevo aliado quien tras poner al cachorro a salvo se reunió con el para luchar.**

 **(** **(detener** Zyuoh Fight!)

 **Entonces comenzó el round 2 contra la salamandra utilizando sus armas así como la colaboración del corredor jim pudo hacerle frente a la criatura, volviendo con el grupo de Luke quienes en ese momento se hallaban a mercer de los robot- diamantes quienes tenían claras intenciones de hacerles daño, poniéndose en medio de los dos muchachos y la turba de maquinas Rainbow Dash intento proteger a ambos , dando tanto patadas delanteras como traseras la audaz pegaso logro poner fuera combate a algunos de sus enemigos , lamentablemente sin importar cuantos derivara pues otros tomaban su lugar , cuando se encontró en problemas fue rescatado por Fred quien utilizo su Beast Blaster.**

No me quejo pero como es que sacaste tu arma sin transformarte **– Luke pregunto al pequeño quien tras rescatar a Rainbow Dash contesto.**

Pues el otro día yo con John estábamos jugando a policías y convocamos nuestros Blaster por casualidad asique practicamos para sacarlas cuando queramos **\- Fred contaba a su compañero de equipo acto seguido le enseño a Luke a sacar su propio Blaster .**

 **Con armas en mano el trió se abrió camino y en su camino un desconocido a través del grupo de enemigos, en su camino un desconocido les hizo una señal quien los guio hacia una alcantarilla por la cual escaparon de sus atacantes.**

Las cloacas porque siempre tenemos que huir por aquí **–Rainbow Dash se quejaba mientras caminaba por aquel nauseabundo lugar.**

Bueno nuestras opciones estaban reducidas por el momento agradezcamos que alguien fue a socorrernos **– Luke manifestaba mientras que caminaba junto a sus compañeros siendo Fred el próximo en hablar.**

En todo caso quien eres y porque nos ayudaste **–Fred cuestiono a salvador quien tras recorrer un par de kilómetros de drenaje se volteo a contestar.**

Mi nombre Snix y si los ayude es porque necesito que me ayuden a recuperar mi hogar **– Contando sus intenciones cuya altura delataba su edad que eran unos 15 año ,pelaje negros , vestido con una chaqueta blanca y usando collares de púas tanto en las muñecas como en el cuello.**

 **(** **(desde aquí poner:** Zyuoh Fight!)

 **Mientras que el grupo era guiado por el enigmático Snix , jim y el corredor misterioso seguían su lucha contra la salamandra quien había mostrado ser un adversario formidable , en un momento el joven humano se le ocurrió una idea.**

¡Lo tengo! Si corres alrededor de aquella bestia crearas un vacio que absorberás las llamas y así los venceremos **\- Jim contaba su plan a su compañero quien tras esquivar el ataque de la salamandra le contesto .**

No lo sé no creo ser lo bastante rápido para hacer algo así **– el corredor manifestando su inquietud se negaba a realizar dicho plan.**

No te preocupes yo te guiare para que lo logres **– Jim propuso haciendo que su aliado aceptara su plan acto seguido comenzó a correr –** _escucha despeja tu mente , siente el viento y el poder que emana desde tu interior , estas listo ahora …._ _ **corre**_ **\- utilizando un hechizo para comunicarse mentalmente con el corredor el joven hechicero le instruyo los pasos que debía seguir para realizar su plan.**

 **En cuestión de un par de segundos las llamas de la salamandra se habían extinguido , luego jim procedió repartirle una gran variedad de golpes dejando fuera de combate pero cuando estaba a punto de acertar el golpe final fue detenido en seco por el corredor.**

 **(** **(detener:** Zyuoh Fight!)

Calma no hay necesidad de llegar tan lejos **– manifestó el corredor para luego arrojarle una extraña esfera de meta con rayas la cual encogió y capturo a la criatura**

Ok diré que es una manera interesante de vencer a monstruo y que vas hacer ahorra con esa cosa **– Jim sorprendido de la forma como el corredor capturo al monstruos ya que no conocía ningún pony con esa clase de tecnología.**

Se lo llevare a un amigo para que se encargue de el y ya que estamos con interrogatorio como te llamas tu **– el corredor respondió haciendo otra pregunta al muchacho quien tras des transformarse le contesto.**

Mi nombre es jim y soy un mago **– el joven hechicero se presentaba ante su nuevo aliado -** como se supone que debo llamarte a ti **"rapidin"** – **cuestiono al corredor quien desapareció al ver a la policía acercarse.**

 **Volviendo con el grupo de Luke quienes guiados por su nuevo compañero llegaron a la cima de una cantera en donde pudieron observar como los perros diamantes (adultos) eran forzados a extraer metales preciosos así como oro del fondo de una cueva, lo que más llamo la atención fueron los collares que llevaban los cuales lucían muy avanzados.**

Entonces Snix si te entendí bien un tipo malo llego un día, se llevo a los niños y a los adultos les puso unos collares para mantenerlos controlados **– Fred puntualizando algunos puntos de la historia del joven perro diamante quien suspiro.**

Mas que controlado eso collares le permite saber su ubicación en todo momento y a quien intente irse lo detectan al tiro, lo peor es que a quien castigan son a los niños **– Snix aclaraba uno de los puntos de su historia para luego dar paso a Luke.**

Pues vamos allá y liberemos de una vez para que recuperemos su ciudad **– Rainbow Dash proponía al grupo volando con rumbo hacia los esclavos mineros siendo detenida en seco por Luke quien se acerco a Snix.**

Y disculpa que pregunte como es que estas tan informado **– Luke pregunto desconfiando de su nuevo aliado pues le resultaba demasiado conveniente que el supiera tanta cosas.**

Yo era uno de los chicos que tenían encerrado **–Snix contaba a sus aliados –** pero **–continuo el -** jamás pudieron controlarme y pague caro me rebeldía **– concluyo sacándose sus muñequeras y su collar mostrando tanto quemaduras como cortes dejando para adentro al trió.**

Eso lo decide dime donde se encuentra el tipo que te hizo esto **– Luke con firmeza interrogo al joven perro diamante quien procedió a compartirles más información acerca del tipo que invadió el reino.**

 **Una vez resuelto eso el cuarteto fue con rumbo al castillo donde solían vivir los regentes de los perros diamantes, tras atravesar una puerta secreta debajo del castillo el grupo se dividió en pareja , por un lado Rainbow Dash y Fred iban a liberar a los niños secuestrados, Mientras que la pareja conformada Snix y Luke tenían la misión deshabilitar los collares que controlaban a los adultos diamante así como acabar con líder de los robots.**

Si Snix tiene razón los niños deben estar por aquí **–Fred empujando una puerta de plata revelando una escena aterradora.**

Ok esto se puso 20% más aterrador – **Rainbow Dash manifestó al conteplar como las pobre crias de diamante eran forzadas a construir armas entre otros elementos destructivos.**

 **Entretanto la pareja conformada por Snix y Luke habían llegado donde se encontraba tanto el reactor como la antena que controlaba todo en reino de los perros diamantes.**

Entonces lo único que debemos hacer es derivar esta cosa para liberar a todos de esta pesadilla **– Luke transformado interrogo a su compañero pero justo cuando entraron las puertas detrás de ellos se cerraron.**

Al fin llegaron saben se tardaron un minuto más de lo que había calculado **– dijo perro antromofico que era el cruce de la raza golden y** **Mastiff Inglés vestido con una armadura de alta tecnología de color platino que le permitía desafiar la gravedad.**

Me atreve a decir que tus eres quien orquesto este desastre – **Luke respondía al maléfico villano quien tecleando unos botones en su brazo izquierdo convocando a los robots diamantes.**

Soy un simple artillero y tu grupo invadieron mi taller privado asique **….¡largo! –ordeno el metálico can quien tras ordenar el ataque a sus robot disparo un rayo de energía desde su brazo izquierdo.**

 **Mientras la batalla se desarrollaba en reino de los perros diamante en Hoof City escoltados por la policía de la ciudad el grupo de Jim llego a la jefatura de policía en donde lo esperaban tanto el presidente como el capitán de la policía .**

Pues déjeme darle la bienvenida a nuestra querida ciudad princesa Twiligth **– el presidente quien era un unicornio vestido con un traje elegante de piel color** **VIOLETA AZULADO** **y tanto melena como cola era de color crema su cutie mark eran tres estrella unidas formando un triangulo.**

Le agradezco su amble bienvenida aunque me gustaría que nuestro encuentro fuera bajo otras circunstancias **– devolviendo el saludo la princesa de la amistad se presentándose a tanto ella como sus amigos.**

Concuerdo con usted pero lamentablemente esas **"plagas"** se multiplican peor que cucaracha **– el presidente manifestaba a la princesa siendo joven Luke el próximo en hablar.**

Cuando dice plagas quiere decir que ha habido más ataques en la ciudad **– Jim compartiendo su inquietud cuestionaba al gobernante .**

Eso es asunto de la policía de Hoof City mi joven amigo **– decía con voz autoritaria el capitán de la policía quien era un pony terrestre de piel color Azul verdoso y tanto melena como cola negra vestido con uniforme azul, lo que destacaba en su conjunto de ropa era la placa de oro en su gorra.**

Vamos capitán Blue Star no hay necesidad de tener esa actitud con el amigo de la princesa , en especial si ha trabajado con nuestro **"protector "- el presidente saliendo en defensa del joven mago –** Discúlpenlo **–continuo el** – ha sido un año difícil para el capitán de cualquier manera me gustaría que guardaran en secreto lo que vieron hoy **\- el presidente solicito a ambos desconcertándolos a ambos pero antes que cualquier pudiera decir algo se escucho una música estridente en el primer piso de la comisaria.**

 **Yendo a ver lo que pasaba el grupo conformado por la princesa , el presidente , el jefe de policía y Jim se sorprendió al ver a lo oficiales bailando en fila de conga siendo liderado por pinkie pie y un pony terrestre de unos 12 años color azul claro y melena negra con rayas rojas.**

 **¡** Hombres Firmes **!- grito enérgico el capitán de la policía deteniendo de golpe a la fila de conga y provocando que hasta pinkie pie se pusiera en fila -** entonces **– continuo el –** quien de los presentes me va explicar a que se debe esta falta a la moralidad **– interrogo a sus subordinados siendo pinkie la próxima en hablar.**

Pues mi capitán el pequeño Playful Star aprobó con 10 su examen en la escuela , asique se me ocurrió que la mejor forma de celebrar era bailando y comiendo cup cakes- **Pinkie pie explicaba al jefe de la policía con su usual entusiasmo y energía mientras que al mismo tiempo sacaba una bandeja de cupcakes de su melena.**

Permiso para hablar mi capitán pero luego de haber invertido nuestro tiempo en los estudios de Playful creo que nos merecíamos un momento para celebrar el logro de laestación **– uno de los policía manifestaba con respecto a su jefe recibiendo una mirada dura por parte de este.**

Olvídalo tío mi padre es muy gruño para celebrar mis logros pero si fuerael logro demi **"hermano mayor"** otro gallo cantaría **\- Playful Star saliendo en defensa de el policía mientras que al mismo tiempo se refería al otro hijo .**

Pues si te portas mas como el quizás me celebraría tus logros ¿Cuándo vas a madurar? – **contestaba el capitán pues no aprobaba la fiesta que había organizado en su lugar de trabajo.**

En ese caso debí ser yo quien muriera en ese accidente en vez de tu **"niño estrella" - Playful Star respondía enojada para luego irse corriendo siendo seguido por jim pues tenía experiencia con conflictos infantiles.**

 **Mientras ambos se iban y sin que nadie pudiera verlo el presidente saco un aparato de comunicación futurista.**

Hola compañero creo que he hallado al fin candidato para tus… **.experimentos – el presidente contaba a un desconocido quien se limito a reír.**

 **(** **(desde aquí poner:** Zyuoh Fight!)

 **Volviendo al reino de los perros diamantes los dos equipos hacían lo posible para cumplir sus respectivas misiones, tras destrozar el ultimo robot Luke junto a Snix se aventuraron a cumplir su cometido para eso debían luchar contra el hibrido canino robótico, lamentablemente las armas que componían su armadura le complicaba mucho el poder someterlo cosa que empezaba a desperrar ambos chicos.**

Vale lo diré ese tipo es más rudo de lo que pensées emocionante no crees **– Snix limpiándose el sudor de su frente comentaba a su compañero de equipo quien tras escupir un poco de sangre respondió.**

Lo se ,mi manos tiemblan por la emoción de abrirle esa armadura a golpes **\- Luke contestaba con valentía siendo que el fondo ya estaba llegando a sus limites .**

No se alabar su valentía o burlarme de su inocencia **–el can robótico contestaba quien tras pensarlo un segundo contesto –** ya se los hare estallar ahorra mismo – **concluyo el arrojándole un sinfín de granadas explosivas las cuales provocaron una asfixiante cantidad de humo.**

Este tipo esta completamente loco alguna idea de como poder vencerlo **– Snix declaraba cubriéndose la nariz para poder moverse atreves del humo.**

Tengo una , solo haz lo que yo hago **– Luke propuso a su compañero quien saco su Beast Blaster acto seguido se lo dio a Snix para luego sacar su arma con forma de reno .**

 **Entonces aprovecharon el humo para dispararle al can mecánico quien reflejaba los ataques ,los cuales a su vez rebotaban atreves de toda la habitación , tras desviar un gran disparo por parte de ambos chicos el can robótico sintió una gran explosión, utilizando su sistema de propulsión disipo el humo que envolvía el cuarto revelando para horror suyo que tanto la antena como su reactor estaba completamente destruida.**

¡Que! acaso nunca has jugado pinball **\- Luke se burlaba de él can siendo acompañado por Snix quien no paraba de burlarse.**

La verdad es que prefiero los deportes de equipo sino pregúntele a **…..** **Thunder Shock- el can en su armadura convoco a un monstruo Pantera de 3 metros de altura , piel blanca el cual generaba electricidad con cada paso que daba.**

Genial ahorra resulta que el patán tiene una mascota, acaso podría pasar algo mas **– Snix sarcástico comentaba por lo bajo de pronto se sintió una explosión que estremeció todo el castillo acto seguido el piso debajo desapareció.**

 **Rápidamente Luke fue a socorrer Snix y utilizando tanto su destreza física como la modalidad sónica de su Beast Blaster logro caer en pie con en el menor cantidad de heridas ,ya en el piso se reunieron con Fred poniéndolo al día sobre lo que había ocurrido en el piso de arriba .**

Pues la buena noticia es que liberemos a los niños y Rainbow los acompaña a reunirse con sus padres, ademas destruimos su fabrica de armas **– Fred informaba a sus compañeros sobre el progreso de su misión recibiendo un golpe la cabeza por parte de Snix .**

La próxima vez animal avísanos antes de explotar el campo de batalla – **Luke regañaba a Fred pues debido a su osado plan casi la palma junto con Snix.**

Por lo menos parece que ese tipo y su mascota no lograron sobrevivir a esa explosión **–Snix tranquilo anunciaba a sus compañeros de pronto y sin previo aviso fue lastimado gravemente por las garras eléctricas de Thunder Shock**

Una alimaña menos solo faltan dos va ser divertido **– el can mecánica proclamo maliciosamente confiado en su victoria aun teniendo su armadura dañada debido a la explosión.**

 **(** **(detener:** Zyuoh Fight!)

 **Debido al terrible acto cometido sobre su compañero ambos chicos se alzaron con sus armas contra ambos villanos pues estaban dispuestos a llegar hasta las ultimas consecuencias para destruir a ese tipo . Volviendo a Hoof City tras una larga persecución jim logro dar con el hijo del jefe de policía encontrándolo patinando , el joven mago quedo impresionado ante la habilidad del pequeño quien dio un giro de 180** °g **rados quedando frente a Jim.**

Pues eres bastante impresionante si me lo preguntas pequeño Playful Star **\- Jim alaba las habilidades que el potrillo mostraba con la patineta.**

Pues gracias al menos a alguien le gusta en todo caso quien eres tu acaso eres amiga de esa pony rosa o segundón que mando mi padre **-** **Playful Star estando a la defensiva con jim quien haciendo un movimiento con sus manos hizo aparecer dos botellas de jugo manzana.**

Si a lo primero y a lo segundo diré que he venido por voluntad propia ¿Quieres conversar? – **Jim le contesto al joven pony terrestre quien a su vez quedo cautivado por la magia del muchacho .**

 **Fue entonces que tras beber un par de sorbos de jugo de manzana ambos comenzaron charla, durante dicha plática el joven hechicera descubrió como el hermano mayor de Playful Star había desaparecido hace algunos meses y como tras el primer ataque de monstruo se descubrió evidencia que dicha bestia había acabado con el , cosa que había golpeado duramente a su familia y desde entonces la relación con su padre se había fracturado.**

Pues no puedo hablar por tu padre , solo puedo hablar de mi propia experiencia ya que se lo doloroso que es perder a alguien que mas y la única cura es permanecer junto a quienes amas como tus amigos o tu padre **\- Jim manifestaba intentando hacer sentir mejor al potrillo quien tras tomar otro sorbo contesto.**

Creo que mi situación es diferente porque mi familia no solo se fracturo sino que se rompió **\- Playful Star comenzó expresando su pena por la perdida de su hermano –** asique **– continuo el –** no me vengas a dar un bobo discurso porque yo no soy el problema, mi padre lo es ya que fue el quien se aparto primero **– termino diciendo el dejando en claro su ira cosa que jim noto de inmediato.**

Cálmate Playful al margen de los problemas que ambos tengas se que tu padre te quiere mucho **– tomando el liderazgo de la conversación Jim intento convencer al pequeño que su papa lo quería así como apaciguar su sentimiento de ira.**

Si me quiere porque viniste tu y no el **\- Playful Star respondió dejando callado al joven mago –** lo ves **– continuo el -** porque se ha dado por vencido conmigo ya que el solo ama a mi hermano y a mi me **…. Odia – declaro el pero antes que alguno dijera algo más un panal de color carmesí con rayas negras.**

Ya era hora y yo que había perdido la fe en este pequeño pero resulto el espécimen perfecto **\- Stink Ruff apareciendo de la nada frente a ambos-** _ **Flame Striker**_ _te ayudare a recuperar tu lugar que te corresponde en tu familia pero a cambio te pido que me ayudes a encargarme de un pequeño problema que dices_ **\- termino diciendo el perverso ser a su nueva víctima quien tras dejar de luchar contesto.**

Hare todo con tal que mi papa me quiera de nuevo - **Playful Star proclamo acto seguido se transformo en la misma salamandra con el cual Jim había luchado el mismo día solo que este era el triple de grande que su antecesor y su cuerpo estaba cubierto de volcanes activos**

 **(** **(desde aquí poner:** Zyuoh Fight!)

 **En su nueva forma Playful Star avanzo con rumbo a la ciudad siendo acompañado de cerca por Stink Ruff . Mientras el desastre se avecinaba a Hoof City una batalla campal se desarrollaba en el reino de los perros diamante pero lamentablemente las cosas no se veían bien para Luke y Fred pues el poder que poseían sus rivales estaba por encima del suyo.**

Saben si se rinden ahora los enterare junto a su amigo diamante que dicen **– el can mecánico proponía a los malheridos muchachos quien respondieron disparándole con sus Blaster**

Así o más claro nosotros jamás nos someteremos a las demandas de un idiota como tu **–Luke respondía poniéndose de pie frente tanto de la pantera como el Can pese a sus heridas.**

Si las opciones son morir o luchar entonces escojo pelear hasta el final **– Fred declaro pues pese a ser un niño no temía morir para vencer al mal .**

De nuevo con esa maldita inocencia silo que desean morir entonces que así Thunder shock **¡trágatelos! – el can mecánico ordeno a la monstruosa quien tras derivar a ambos se disponía a devorar a Fred.**

 **Pero justo cuando parecía que era el fin el joven Fred fue salvado por una veloz Rainbow Dash , mientras que Luke recibió la asistencia de los Rover y sus compañero quienes usaron pico de excavación para lastimar a la criatura para así liberar al chico.**

Lamento la tardanza pero la buena es que traje regalos **– Rainbow Dash manifestaba para luego con ayuda de los perros diamante les entrego dos espadas fosilizadas mas dos estatuas en miniatura de un gorrilla y un oso .**

Que se supone que hagamos con esto le murmuramos alguna contraseña secreta – **Luke alzando una de las espadas intentando activarla sin éxito aparente.**

Me cansaron no importa lo que diga el jefe todos morirán ahorra **¡Atomic impact! - el can mecánico indico concentrando todo el poder restante de su armadura para formar un orbe verde para luego dispararlo contra los chicos.**

 **Entonces ambos chicos se pusieron al frente de tanto Rainbow como los perros diamante acto seguido levantaron sus espadas esperando alguna clase de milagro , fue entonces que estas comenzaron a brillar recuperando el filo cuyo color era una mezcla de oro con el color de sus respectivas armadura más la imagen de sus respectivos compañero y una empuñadura negra , ambos no solo lograron detener el ataque sino que lo regresaron a su origen pero justo antes que lo golpeara al can mecánico apareció un portal que lo protegió del impacto.**

Pero que desastre jamás pensé que perderías así el control **– dijo un nuevo hibrido antor mórfico canino que era la mezcla de la raza golden con Border collie vestido con una túnica de hechicero color negro azulado con capucha, lo que más destacaba de su conjunto de ropa era los talismanes que colgaban en su cinturón .**

Por supuesto que tenía que aparece otro y tu quién diablos eres – **Rainbow Dash sarcástica interrogaba al can hechicero quien la hizo callar aplicándole un hechizo que la hizo 100 veces más pesada.**

Las presentaciones serán para después ahorra debo limpiar el fiasco de mi compañero **– el can mágico respondía con una mirada severa** \- El amo Thrax ha ordenado que la jauría se reúna **\- posando la mirada en can mecánico le instruyo que por orden de su amo volviera con él .**

Comprendo pero no me gusta dejar las cosas a media por lo que voy a dejar un regalo de despedida **– Tras aceptar la orden el can mecánico con cierta vergüenza mezclado con malicia le disparo un rayo a thunder shock convirtiéndolo en un gigante para luego retirarse con su compañero a través de un portal.**

 **Después de la salida de los villanos tanto Luke como Fred intentaron convocar a sus respectivas mecas pero Thunder shock libero una tormenta de rayos que se intensificaba con el sonido de su rugido , por lo que ambos chicos tenían que proteger a sus compañero mientras que al mismo tiempo le hacían frente a aquella bestia, de pronto tanto la estatua de oso como la gorila recibieron la descarga de uno de eso rayo provocando tanto su despertar como su furia.**

Nos vendría bien un milagro en este momento **– Fido comentaba a sus compañeros deseando que algo pasara que salvara a todos.**

Quien necesita milagros cuando tenemos músculos **– grito con emoción una gorrilla mecánica de 30 M de altura de color verde quien golpeo con fuerza interrumpiendo la tormenta eléctrica**

Los músculos están bien pero nada sustituye a un buen **¡** zarpazo!- **indico un oso grizzly mecánico de color café de 30 M altura quien alzando sus garra rasguño a Thunder Shock .**

Bueno nosotros queríamos un milagro y creo que este califica como uno no creen **– Rover manifestaba a lo que tanto sus compañeros como el grupo de Luke asintieron.**

 **Entonces tanto el gorila como el oso se abalanzaron contra la pantera quien tras recuperarse del ataque propiciado por uno de sus rivales empezó a correr acumulando la energía cinética que producía su cuerpo para atacar , la pareja de mecas no se dejaba intimidar y combinado su fuerza lograron hacerle frente a la criatura pero esta respondió utiliza su cola como látigo contraataco, Mientras que el oso recibía el ataque el gorila contraatacaba dándole un codazo, Finalmente tras una larga batalla ambos mecas salieron victoriosos sobre su rival y mientras esta historia terminaba feliz. En Hoof City las cosas se ponían cada vez mas ardiente debido al ataque del nuevo** **Flame Striker pese a los esfuerzos de los bomberos las llamas no eran fácil de extinguir.**

Por favor Playful causarle dolor a todos a tu alrededor no hará que tuyo desaparezca **\- Jim ya transformado intentaba razonar con el potrillo en el interior de la bestia pero fue súbitamente interrumpido por el ataque Stink ruff**

Bla , bla , bla tanto amor y amistad me tiene asqueado **– Stink ruff se expresaba con asco de la actitud de su rival –** no le hagas caso ese tipo no le preocupas tu sino el mismo en el único que puedes confiar es mi – **dijo el perverso ser provocando que los volcanes en el cuerpo de Flame Striker entraran en erupción .**

 **Rápidamente Jim utilizo su magia y los poderes que le otorgaba la placa para poner a todos los civiles a salvo , lamentablemente no logro proteger a una potrilla que separo de sus padres la cual estaba en el camino de la lava de pronto apareció el mismo corredor que ayudo antes a jim quien tras poner a salvo a la potrilla se reunió con el joven hechizero.**

Lamento la tardanza pero estaba ocupado con otro asunto entonces cual es la situación **–el corredor misterioso cuestiono mientras que al mismo tiempo se disculpaba con el joven mago .**

Un tipo malo llamado Stink ruff convirtió al hijo del capitán de policías en esa cosa **\- Jim contaba a su compañero veloz quien libero un pequeño rayo al oír la identidad .**

¿Donde esta ese tipo? hare que vuelva a la normalidad **"Playful" ¡ahorra mismo ! – el corredor declaro pero antes de que alguno pudiera hablar Stink y su nuevo monstruo se pusieron en marcha contra ambos.**

 **Ambos héroes entraron en batalla para intentar detener la amenaza que aquejaba Hoof City , mientras jim se enfrentaba Stink ruff quien usaba una pistola con forma de avispa para disparar sustancias toxicas , su compañero reventó cada hidrante que encontraba en su camino acto seguido utilizando su super velocidad creó un ciclón para dirigir el agua hacia Flame Striker apagando momentamiente el fuego creado por la criatura pero esta no se rendía y le disparo bolas de fuego por la boca, en un determinado punto de la batalla ambos guerrero quedaron espalda con espalda frente a ambos enemigos.**

No vendría bien un plan tienes alguno **– El corredor cuestiono a jim quien tras proteger ambos del ataque de Stink ruff.**

Tengo uno pero para lograrlo necesitamos hacer reaccionar al pequeño Playful **– Jim contaba a su compañero de equipo siendo silenciado por un puñetazo de Stink ruff.**

Aunque disfruto de nuestro pequeños juego lamentablemente tengo el tiempo medido **\- Stink ruff explico ambos para luego hacerle una seña a Flame Striker para que diera el golpe de gracias a sus enemigos.**

 **Pero justo en el ultimo segundo se escucho el disparo de un cañón cuyo proyectil eran pasteles ,los cuales impactaron contra Stink ruff y su bestia distrayendo el tiempo suficiente para que twiligth se tele transportará al lado de tanto Jim como el corredor para luego ayudarlos a reunirse con tanto pinkie pie como el capitán de policía de la ciudad.**

Estas bien los dos **– Twiligth cuestiono al muchacho y a el corredor quien tras recuperar el aliento contestaron.**

Si gracias ambas por venir **– jim les agradecía a pinkie pie y a twiligth su oportuno rescate siendo interrumpidos por** **Blue Star.**

Lamento interrumpirlo pero hay un monstruo que combatir **\- Blue Star inquieto les indico a la princesa y sus amigos .**

Ese **"Monstruo"** como lo llamas es tu hijo y por su culpa es que este así **– el corredor misterios revelo al capitán Blue Star dejándolo blanco susto .**

Tranquilo ahora que todos estamos reunidos creo que tengo una idea **– Jim interrumpiendo a ambos comenzó para luego explicarle a todos su plan.**

 **Una vez que todos conocieron su misión volvieron a la batalla en lo que Twiligth y el corredor se encargaban Stink ruff , el trió conformado por Blue Star, pinkie pie y jim se disponían a frenar a** **Flame Striker para lo cual el capitán debía lo más difícil de todo hablar con su hijo.**

Playful soy yo tu padre **– Grito Blue Star para llamar la atención de Flame Striker pero este respondió con un gruñido** – se que merezco que me devores por la forma que te he tratado, desahogue en ti mi pena de perder a tu hermano , lamento haberte hecho sentir que tu no valías es lo que vine a decirte si aun así quieres quemar todo lo entenderé solo me queda decir una cosa más **….Te amo hijo – concluyendo su discurso blue Star aceptaba su destino pero entonces Flame Striker comenzó a llorar dando a entender que Playful había reaccionado al fin.**

Es mi oportunidad _ **¡antigua furia de las bestias!**_ **– haciendo un movimiento con sus manos y cuerpo jim fue en vuelto por un aura dorada y blanca tras colocarse en una pose que imitaba a un león** _ **\- ¡usa tu poder para ahuyentar el mal!**_ **– termino diciendo liberando una aura con forma de león el cual impacto contra** **Flame Striker .**

 **(** **(detener:** Zyuoh Fight!)

 **Fue así que lograron separar a** **Flame Striker** **y Playful Star quien yacía bajo una especie de crisálida de color rojiza , rápidamente fue socorrido por Blue Star y pinkie pie quienes pusieron fuera de peligro.**

Entonces como vamos por aquí porque nuestro rival mutuo escapo **– el corredor misterioso conto a jim sobre el desenlace de su pelea con Stink ruff pero antes que pudiera hablar la crisálida comenzó agrietarse.**

No acabado todavía y si te puedo preguntar **…..- Comenzó a decir Jim pero antes que pudiera terminar la pregunta la crisálida se rompió -** hay en la ciudad algo parecido tigre **–termino de decir el joven acto seguido y tras un flash apareció un Flame Striker gigante.**

Hay una estatua de un parque de la ciudad si quieres te llevo allá ahora **– EL corredor informo al chico mientras ambos evitaban el ataque de la colosal criatura.**

No mejor distrae a esta cosa mientras yo voy por refuerzos **– Contesto Jim para luego desvanecerse frente al corredor quien tenía la difícil misión de mantener ocupado a la gigantesca bestia.**

 **Tal como había dicho su nuevo aliado de jim en el parque Hoof City había una estatua de un tigre en la cabeza de dicha estatua estaba clavada una espada , rápidamente Jim fue a retirarla agrietando cada vez mas la estatua , volviendo al campo de batalla el corredor se encontraba en serios problemas ya que aun con su super velocidad no podía hacer nada con el ahorra gigante Flame Striker y la colaboración de la princesa Twiligth no era de mucha ayuda .**

Espero que ese chico se de prisa porque ya me estoy quedando sin ideas **– Manifestaba el corredor quien a pesar de tener cierta experiencia luchando con monstruos no estaba acostumbrado a pelear con uno tan grande.**

Tranquilo si hay alguien que puede resolver este lio es Jim **– Twiligth le aseguraba al corredor misterios mientras que al mismo tiempo esquivaba el ataque de lava de la salamandra.**

Pues si planea una entrada gloriosa este el momento **– Comento el corredor recibiendo el ataque de Flame Striker** **Saliendo volando de la ciudad .**

 **(poner:** **Kakusei! Zyuohger)**

 **Pero antes que tocara el piso fue sostenido por la mano robótica que pertenecía a un robot gigante que era la combinación de Lumion y de un tigre blanco con rayas negras . El robot tenia la cabeza de Lumion en el pecho y tanto las piernas como los brazos eran la combinación de las patas de ambos felinos, al igual que el cuerpo y la cintura mas una cabeza de un tigre con visor negro sobre la cabeza de Lumion .**

Eh disculpa la tardanza pero costo converser a bigotes **– Jim se disculpaba desde la cabina del colosal robot de pronto su cabina se puso roja .**

Creí que ya establecido que no me gusta que se burlen de mi asique **…. ¡Déjalo de hacerlo! – grito el tigre pues al parecer no le agradaba las bromas pero fue silenciado por el rugido.**

Ya concentrados los dos recuerden que estamos en una pelea **¡entendieron! -Lumion tomando el liderazgo de la situación hizo que ambos se concentraran en enfrentar a Flame Striker.**

 **Fue así que tras poner a salvo a misterioso corredor y tomando a Flame Striker de la cola lo arrojo lejos de la ciudad para luego comenzar la batalla final contra este haciendo estallar cada uno de los volcanes en su cuerpo intento sepultarlo bajo un rio de lava , dando un gran salto jim y su compañeros lograron evitar el peligro acto seguido pasaron a un ataque físico contra la salamandra pero esta lo agarro con sus cola para luego tirarlos contra de un salto para luego darle codazo.**

Oigan que dicen si acabamos esto de una vez **– Jim propuso en su cabina a ambos recibiendo la aprobación de ambos –** pues entonces **¡luminous claws final Slash!- sacando su nueva espada de mango negro y filo de color tanto de oro como blanco con la imagen de león acto seguido las garras del mecas crecieron e imitando el movimiento de la espada dieron un triple corte contra su rival venciéndolo de una vez por todas.**

 **(Aquí termina:** **Kakusei! Zyuohger)**

Entonces princesa esto es algo normal para usted y sus amigos **– el corredor misterioso cuestiono a Twiligth pues había quedado asombrado ante lo que había visto.**

Si pero no te preocupes si alguien puede encargarse de estos líos es el y sus amigos - **Twiligth manifestaba con orgullo sobre las hazañas de sus compañeros humanos –** aunque – **continuo ella –** me gustaría que aprendiera a no ser tan destructivos a la hora de pelear con monstruos **– concluyo la princesa al ver la destrucion que las calles de Hoof City había tenido que soportar .**

 **Una vez que eso se resolvió y tras usar un hechizo para reparar todos los daños en la sima de un edificio el corredor misterioso observaba como Star blue y Playful Star compartían una charla de padre e hijo perdonándose por todo lo ocurrido , siendo interrumpidos por pinkie pie y los compañeros de trabajo quien fueron a su encuentro con un pastel que decía "viva la familia" , tras probar un trozo de pastel todos comenzaron a bailar incluso Blue Star.**

Entonces le vas a decir que estás vivo o no **"Astra" – Jim interrogo al corredor misterioso sorprendienlo tras su declaración porque conocía su identidad secreta** – antes que intentes negarlo te diré que te delataste tu solo en nuestra ultima batallas ademas tu aura es parecida a la Blue Star **\- termino diciendo el provocando que este dejara de vibrar su cara.**

Eres buen detective lo admito pero te debo pedir que guardes el secreto por ahora **– Astra solicitaba al joven hechicero acto seguido se saco la capucha revelando a un hibrido entre pony y cheta –** el año pasado sufrí el ataque de un monstruo que casi me mato pero un amigo a quien llamo **M.B** utilizo una formula especial para salvarme la vida y ya viste los efectos secundarios **– contaba acerca de su experiencia cercana a la muerte y como la intervención de un aliado lo había salvado** – por lo que hice a creer a todos que moríyen lo que M.B busca la cura utilizo esto poderes para proteger Hoof City **\- concluyendo su historia dejando pensativo a Jim.**

No te preocupes si algo soy bueno es guardando secretos pero si te cansas de correr creo que yo te puedo ayudar, por cierto creo que un nombre como Blast Comet inspiraría mas a la gente **– Jim le aseguro que no diría nadie su secreto mientras que al mismo tiempo le aconsejaba ponerse un apodo para inspirar esperanza a la gente de la ciudad.**

 **Luego de eso ambos se despidieron y tras un ultimo vistazo a su familia se fue corriendo a sitio desconocido , en un tren con rumbo a ponyville el grupo de Luke volvían triunfantes del reino de los perros diamantes pero ambos chicos iban pensativos por un lado Fred se cuestionaba porque budy y Colín así como sus primos no lo reconocieron a él o Rainbow , mientras que Luke pensaba en el pobre Snix quien tras el conflicto en su reino había desaparecido con heridas graves.**

Vamos chicos cambien esas caras ganamos y ayudamos a reunir a muchos niños con sus padres deberían estar felices **– Rainbow Dash intentando levantarles los ánimos sin éxito aparente.**

Lo sabemos pero igual siento que perdimos de alguna manera ya que no detuvimos a eso tipos de hacer de lo que querían , ademas Snix desapareció y me preocupa porque recibió un duro ataque de esa pantera **– Luke conto a la osada pegaso haciendo referencia a la pelea con el can mecánico e hechicero.**

Ademas no te molesta el hecho de que budy y su familia no nos reconocieran para nada **– Fred intentando ser fuerte para no llorar considerando todo lo vivido los últimos días.**

Tranquilos todo problema tiene una solución hoy celebremos que ganamos la batalla **– Rainbow Dash exponía ambos dando por terminada la conversación aunque en el fondo estaba igual de preocupado que estos.**

Hacemos lo correcto **M.B** ellos podrían ser grandes aliados para nuestra lucha contra Thrax y compañía **– Astra cuestionaba a través de un monitor a su camarada quien tras pensarlo un momento respondió.**

Puede ser pero debemos esperar a que maduren un poco antes de involúcralos en esta guerra **– M.B respondió desde su laboratorio** – por ahorra **– continuo el –** debemos ayudar a las personas que han salido heridos en el fuego cruzado **– termino diciendo el para luego ver un tubo en donde un mal herido Snix flotaba en un especie de liquido verde.**

 **Continuara…..**

* * *

 **notas del autor:**

 **1#:poner en la barra buscadora de internet diamondia mlp y veran como luce el hogar de los perros diamante**

 **2#: esta parte paso antes del final del capitulo anterior**


	10. Beast 09

**Lamento la tardanza pero aqui esta el nuevo cap de esta historia**

* * *

 **Beast 09: Diabolic Egg**

 **Comenzaba un nuevo día en Equestria y tanto las manes 6 como el grupo de jim a excepción de spike, John , Fred y Fluthershy se hallaban realizando los preparativos para un festival que celebra el fin de la primavera y el comienzo de Verano que se celebraría al día siguiente , por un lado pinkie pie y Applejack se encontraban con Roxy preparando los alimentos que ofrecerían en dicha festividad, mientras que Luke y Rainbow Dash se encargaban de los juegos , finalmente Jim acompañado por Twiligth y realizaban los últimos preparativos para la fiesta .**

Bien con eso debe ser suficiente **– manifestó jim tras usar un poderoso hechizo para adornar hasta la última casa de ponyville con adornos y flores.**

Excelente ejecución los profesores de la escuela de magia de canterlot estarían impresionados contigo **– Twiligth felicitaba al joven amigo por el despliegue de magia que había ejecutado –** aunque **\- continuo ella –** creo que hay algo mas de lo que quiere que conversemos verdad **– intuyo la joven princesa al ver el semblante tan extraño que tenía el joven mago.**

Es que como sabes en unas semanas es el cumpleaños de John y al ser su decimos cumpleaños pues las cosas se pondrán **"complicadas"- Jim contaba a la alicornio sus preocupaciones con respecto a uno de sus hermanos.**

Perdona pero no comprendo que tiene de **complicado** el cumpleaños de alguien **– Dijo Twiligth quien no entendía la preocupación que aquejaba al joven mago.**

Es que durante el decimo cumpleaños de los jóvenes mago de Scarlat son examinados por un representante del consejo de magia , tras superar la prueba reciben su grimorio personal con el cual adquieren un gran poder y temo que John no esté listo para el reto o que luego de recibir dicho poder el se desvié del camino de la luz – **Jim explicaba a la princesa de la amistad quien en respuesta le puso un casco en su hombro.**

Tranquilo tú has hecho un buen trabajo entrenándolo y también recuerda que ambos no están solos en esto asique no te preocupes **– Twiligth tranquilizaba al joven mago para luego dirigirse junto al castillo de Jim.**

Gracias por escucharme y por ser mi amiga **– Jim le agradecía a la alicornio -** okey **– continuo el -** vamos a relevar a Fluthershy de sus deberes de cuidadora debe tener bastante dificultades cuidando a todos los chicos **– termino diciendo el acto seguido abrió la puerta del castillo.**

 **Para sorpresa de ambos todos los chicos se hallaban jugando pacíficamente o creando alguna decoración para el festival.**

Oh hola chicos como van los preparativos para el festival **– Cuestiono Fluthershy tras dejar a un pequeño de la edad del pequeño Jasón jugando con otros chicos.**

Pues si todo está bien encaminado pero dime como han estado las cosas por aquí **– Respondía Jim quien todavía sorprendido por lo que veía a su alrededor cuestiono a la pegaso.**

La verdad tuve uno o dos problemas con algunos chicos pero los resolvimos y ahorra la pasan bien junto **– Fluthershy contaba a tanto Jim como Twiligth quienes sin salir de su sorpresa rieron por lo bajo.**

 **Paralelo a esto tras acabar de preparar los alimentos que se iban a distribuir en el festival , el trió conformado por Applejack , pinkie pie y Roxy se encontraban disfrutando un refrescante jugo de manzana helado.**

Pues debo decirlo fue muy generoso de parte jim pagar para alimentar a cada pony , niño y visitante que acuda al festival **\- Applejack manifestaba la dicha que le generaba la buena voluntad del joven mago –** aunque **– continuo ella –** me gustaría saber de dónde saco los bits para comprar todo **\- la joven vaquera se preguntaba siendo Roxy la próxima en hablar.**

No tengo idea y no creo que lo diga con lo reservado que es **– Contesto Roxy con un leve tono de enojo cosa que notaron ambas ponis.**

Ocurre algo malo Roxy-bunny porque suenas como si hubieran olvidado invitarte a una fiesta **– pinkie pie interrogaba a la muchacha quien tras un buen trago de jugo contesto.**

Es que recuerdan que les dije que tenia algunos problemas con Jim **(1#) –Comenzó diciendo Roxy haciendo que ambas asintieran -** pues **– continuo ella –** paso de hablar poco a evitarme y yo enserio ya no se que pensar – **Termino diciendo ella derramando una pequeña lagrima siendo Applejack la próxima en hablar .**

Pues terroncito lo único que te puedo aconsejar es que tengas una charla de corazón a corazón con el , ya que es la única manera que el sepa cómo te sientes **– Applejack aconsejaba a la muchacha para darle valentía para conversar abierta y honestamente con Jim.**

También recuerda que mi pinkie sentido ya predijo una vez que se aproxima una sorpresa asique anímate si **\- Pinkie Pie uniéndose a la conversación consolaba a la muchacha mientras que al mismo tiempo le recordaba la predicción que había hecho antes.**

 **En otro lado del pueblo volando a gran velocidad la audaz Rainbow dash escondía huevos de diferentes colores ,una vez que termino se reunió con Luke quien la esperaba con dos tarro de cidra de manzana .**

Entonces los escondiste bien los huevos pero no tan difícil para que nadie se vuelva loco buscándolos **– Luke interrogo a la pegaso quien asintió mientras bebía su cidra dejando mas tranquilo al muchacho.**

Aunque aun no comprendo que tiene que ver huevos de colores, rellenos de dulces o juguetes con la primavera **\- Rainbow Dash dudosa le contaba a su compañero quien riendo por lo bajo le contesto.**

Pues es cosa de humanos de cualquier manera era mi turno de elegir la actividad para el festival **– Lex manifestaba tras lo cual bebió de golpe su cidra de manzana –** eso me recuerda que debemos apresurarnos ya que Jasón y vincent me esperan para jugar **– dijo el recordando su compromiso con sus pequeños hermanitos .**

No te preocupes conmigo terminaremos 20 % mas rápido **– Rainbow Dash le aseguraba al muchacho -** pero **– continuo ella –** debemos acabar de construir los juego y ahorra es…. **mi turno – termino diciendo ella acto seguido agarro a Luke del brazo y se lo llevo volando a toda velocidad.**

 **En lo que la pareja terminaba sus deberes en otro lado del pueblo el trió conformado por Spike, John y Fred se hallaban pasando el rato con sus amigos ponis , sintiéndose aliviados por no tener que ayudar con los preparativos del festival excepción de cierto chico dragón.**

Hey chicos está bien que estemos aquí divirtiéndonos mientras que los demástrabajan **– Spike intranquilo cuestionaba a sus compañeros tanto humanos como ponis.**

Noseas aguafiestas y aprende a disfrutar estos momentos de paz **– comenzó diciendo Fred bajando su comic –** puesto que **– continuo el –** cada vez tenemos menos tiempo libre **– termino diciendo el bajando levemente su mirada.**

Si nosotros todavía no nos recuperamos de cuidar de los niños del castillo **– Manifestaba Snip quien aun se encontraba adolorido de experiencia vivida mientras sus amigos se hallaban lejos.(2#)**

Tu te hallas adolorido a nosotras fueron las que nos cambiaron de sexo **– Se quejaba Applebloom quien junto a sus amigos se unieron a la conversación.**

Si mal no recuerdo fue su idea usar el grimorio personal de Jim **– Featherweight les recordaba a las tres ponys los eventos ocurrido por usar magia que ellos no conocían para cuidar del grupo de niños del castillo de Jim.**

Como íbamos a saber que liberaríamos un Imp que se divierte hechizando a todos para hacerlos llorar **– decía Sweetie Bell defendiéndose a tanto a ellas como sus amigas de las acusaciones del pegaso.**

Sea como sea debemos dar gracias a Celestia que Jim llego a tiempo para revertir todo el daño provocado por **Mr...-Dijo Pipsqueak pero junto antes de poder decir lo último fue silenciado por todos.**

Ni se te vaya ocurrir recuerda con solo mencionar su nombre el regresara **– Snails le recordaba a su compañero siendo John el próximo en hablar.**

Tranquilos si ese tipejo vuelve a pisar este lugar yo mismo le mostrare la puerta de salida de esta dimensión **– John expreso con valentía recibiendo la aprobación por parte de sus compañeros de pronto el ambiente se enfrió acto seguido se escucho que alguien reía.**

Muy valiente pero dime quien te protege a ti mi dulce **Toy -** **Ryker Frost con tono de burla se aparecía frente a los dos humanos y el grupo potrillos.**

 **¡Ryker Frost! -John sorprendido y furioso encendiendo con magia tanto sus ojos como mano ante la presencia del villano .**

Eh Fred se que deberíamos apoyar a John pero nos podrías decir quién es este tipo **– Applebloom acercando al joven humano le pregunto la identidad del villano.**

Es un unicornio malvado con el cual John se enfrento en Canterlot hace tiempo y ademas es quien secuestro a Tom, Max y Lex **– Fred conto a todos provocando que tanto el cómo los potrillos se pusieran al lado de John en posición de ataque.**

Wow baja las revoluciones my Toy y anexados vengo en son de paz el día de hoy **– Ryker Frost manifestaba a sus rivales mientras que al mismo tiempo disfrutaba de masticar un hielo de una bolsa.**

Buen intento pero no caeremos en tus juegos **– John negando la declaración del malhechor le disparo un rayo de energía mágica.**

Pero si miss juegos son muy divertidos de hecho te vengo contar el que prepare para el cierto "festival" **…..te interesa - Ryker Frost manifestó mientras que al mismo tiempo evitaba el ataque por parte de John .**

Wow, wow alto al fuego John **– Fred detenía a su hermano para luego ver a Ryker Frost –** y tu de que estás hablando **– le exigió saber provocando que el villano riera por lo bajo.**

Como dicen eso es algo que yo sé y ustedes deben averiguar **\- Tomando la palabra Ryker Frost afirmaba creando un círculo mágico a su alrededor –** pero **– continuo el –** si me vencen les daré una pista del paradero de sus amigos pero cuidado si le cuentan a ese tal jim o alguien de su misma edad no obtendrán nada – **tras explicar las "reglas" de su desafío el unicornio desapareció dejando a todos en shock ante la amenaza que se le presentaba.**

 **Al día siguiente los ponis y los humanos asistieron al festival todos llevando caras felices a excepción a cierto grupo de críos de ambas especies quienes llevaban caras de preocupación. Mientras tanto tras inaugurar el festival Twiligth y jim se reunieron con tanto las manes 6 como los dos chicos mayores del grupo de jim quienes tras ser relevados de sus deberes en el festival decidieron a ir a divertirse con sus amigos.**

Entonces chicas que opinan verdad que hicimos un buen trabajo organizando estafiesta **– Jim manifestó a sus compañero tanto humanos como ponys quienes estuvieron deacuerdo.**

Yo diría que fue super asombrosa ya que todos gozan con los juegos , la comida con sus amigos y Familia **\- Pinkie pie comentaba feliz al ver a todos disfrutando de lo que ella y sus amigos habían hecho.**

Concuerdo contigo querida **– Rarity comentaba corcodando con su amiga fiestera –** aunque **–continuo ella -** esta mañana note algo extraño en Sweetie Bell **\- la unicornio contaba a sus amigos.**

Me paso algo similar con applebloom pero se fue tan rápido al festival que no pude preguntarle **– Applejack uniéndose a la conversación compartía su propia experiencia dejando intrigada al grupo.**

Pues yo en mi ronda matutina note que scootaloo tenía una mirada muy seria **\- Rainbow Dash contaba pero la conversación de las ponis fue detenida por la discusión que tenia Roxy y Jim.**

Sabes que olvídalo **– dijo Roxy yéndose furica siendo seguida por fluthershy y Luke dejando atrás a todos los demás.**

Por miss corrales que paso aquí **\- Applejack cuestionaba a tanto Twiligth y Jim siendo el joven mago el próximo en hablar.**

Pues es evidente que yo no estoy destinado a amar asique discúlpenme pero tengo cosas que hacer **– Jim manifestó furico para luego desaparecer ante la mirada de las ponys dejando atrás a Twiligth atrás para explicar.**

 **Mientras el drama se devolvía entre el grupo de amigos el trió conformado por spike ,John y Fred pasaban de puesto a puesto buscando alguna señal del plan de Ryker Frost , lamentablemente el perverso villano había cubierto también su rastro que era difícil descubrir su plan.**

Pues lo diré ese tipo no solo es odioso sino que al parecer es más listo que nosotros 3 **– Spike pesimista comentaba por lo bajo mientras comía un cupcakes de crema y gema .**

A este ritmo el festival habrá acabado o peor alguna bestia aparecerá para comérselos a todos **– Fred compartiendo la misma actitud derrotista que el joven dragón a su lado .**

No piensen así hemos salido de peores situaciones solo necesitamos ver este problema desde otro Angulo **\- John animaba a ambos para que sigan adelante siendo interrumpidos por su amiga applebloom.**

Que opinan de unos refuerzos **\- Declaraba applebloom llegando junto al resto de las Cmc y los amigos potrillos**

Antes que alguno se niegue les recordamos que tanto Tom como Max y Lex son nuestros amigos **– Snips hablando en nombre del grupo de ponis recibiendo tanto la aprobación como un abrazo por parte del trió.**

También tenemos idea de lo que planea ese tipejo Ryker Frost **– expuso Pipsqueak guiando el trió a cierta parte del Festival.**

 **¡** La competencia de recolección de huevos sorpresa **! - Dijeron John, Fred y Spike sorprendidos al contemplar la propuesta de sus amigos.**

Es que lo pensamos y dedujimos que la única manera que ese tipo pudiera esconder algo aqui **– Scootaloo explicaba a sus tres amigos quienes se golpear con la mano y/o garra la cabeza para expresar lo tonto que se sentía por no haber pensado en esto antes.**

¡Bravo! Parece que los anexados de "my Toy" son mas listo de lo que había pensado **–Ryker Frost comentaba con cierto tono de burla mientras bebía un te muy helado -** pero **–continuo el-** no importa en cuanto mi plan se termine de cocinar comenzara el verdadero espectáculo **– termino diciendo el tragándose de golpe su te para luego contemplar cómo sus rivales planificaban su siguiente movimiento.**

 **Paralelo a esto la princesa de la amistad se hallaba explicándole el porqué de la pelea a sus amigas para que juntas encontraran una solución.**

Haber Twiligth si voy entendiendo bien Jim le hizo un comentario inapropiado a Roxy luego que ella le reclamaba por descuidar su relación por el trabajo en el castillo **– Applejack puntabilizaba algunos puntos de lo que dijo la princesa.**

Por lo que ambos decidieron poner distancia por tiempo indefinido **– Rarity agregándose a la conversación acotaba lo que entendió del relato de Twiligth.**

Pues que esperamos vamos por esos dos para que pongan fin a esta pelea **\- Raimbow Dash se proponía a buscar a Roxy y Jim pero fue contenida por una burbuja mágica creada por la princesa de la amistad.**

Es que no creo que sea tan sencilla ellos se dijeron cosas muy feas **\- Twiligth contaba a sus amigas para luego comenzó caminar para poder pensar hasta que ve un cartel con la palabra karaoke –** Tengo una idea pero para que funcione necesito la colaboración de todos **\- termino diciendo ella para luego instruir a sus amigas su plan.**

 **Entretanto y tras organizarse en pareja el grupo de potrillos , el joven dragón y los niños humanos se dispusieron a recoger cada huevo que podían ,cruzando tanto dedos como garra y casco para que estén en la pista correcta para así frenar a tiempo el plan de Ryker Frost. Tras terminar el juego el grupo se reunió para recibir los huevos que habían reunido hallando tan solo dulce y juguetes en su interior frustrando a todos en especial a John.**

Pues la verdad las cosas no salieron como lo pensamos **– Snips se lamentaba por el fracaso de su misión –** por el otro lado **\- continuo el** \- no me negaran que fue muy divertido y delicioso **– termino diciendo el tono de burla levantándoles los ánimos a todos a excepción de cierto aprendiz de mago.**

Quieren madurar ¡ya! **– John perdiendo las paciencia causando que todos quedaran calladas y asustado –** que no lo comprenden ese tipo jugó con nosotros y yo ….. ya no se que hacer **– cayendo en la desesperación e ira comenzó a emanar una poderosa aura oscura.**

Pues fue muy divertido no crees Jay **– Vincent feliz manifestaba a su hermanito quien compartía el mismo sentimiento que su hermano mayor.**

Así es tito me gustan en especial estos que brillan **– Declaro Jasón tomando uno de los huevos que había recolectado mostrando que este iluminaba y no solo de el sino los demás niño que se encontraba a su alrededor.**

Oye John **– spike llamo a su mejor amigo acto seguido le dio un golpeen la cara provocando que el chico cayera para atrás.**

Porque rayos hiciste eso acaso no comprende que el pobre está muy afectado **-Applebloom indignada por el actuar del joven dragón fue a reclamarle de pronto John comenzó a reír.**

Gracias spike por fin ya comprendí que no sirve de nada que me amargue sin motivo - **John comenzó diciendo para luego ver a sus amigos –** lamento haberles gritado hace rato espero que podamos seguir siendo amigos **– termino diciendo el disculpándose por su anterior comportamiento.**

No hay problema pero seguro que estas bien digo spike te dio un buen golpe **– Pipsqueak siendo el primero en hablar acepto la disculpa del chico hechicero al mismo tiempo le preguntaba cómo estaba de la herida hecha por spike.**

Tranquilo spike sabe que si yo o el perdemos la calma podemos darnos una " **ayudita** " para hacerme reaccionar **– John explicaba a sus compañeros quienes todavía no parecían entender lo que su amigo mago decía.**

 **Pero antes que alguien pudiera hacer algo mas se escucharon unos gritos por lo que el grupo de amigos fue investigar, descubriendo para su sorpresa que un numerosos grupo de Buitres antropomórficas cubiertas de plumas negras mullidas., usando armadura plateadas estaban persiguiendo y lastimando a cada cosa que se les atravesaba en su camino .**

Muchachos póngase a salvo mientras nos encargamos de estos pajarracos **– Fred instruyo a sus amigos potrillos acto seguido tanto él como John sacaron sus placas.**

(poner desde aquí : Juken Sentai Gekiranger -Henshin Theme- [Enter The Gekiranger])

 **¡furia bestial, instinto desatado! – Gritaron ambos chicos liberando a sus respectivo animal los cuales tras hacer retroceder al villano regresaron con su respectivos compañeros dotándolos de sus armaduras**

 **(** **aquí termina : Juken Sentai Gekiranger -Henshin Theme- [Enter The Gekiranger] y** **desde aquí poner:** **Zyuoh Fight!)**

 **Comenzó la batalla entre los dos guerreros contra aquellos buitres golpes iban y venia por parte de ambos bandos , lamentablemente los rivales de los chicos resultaron ser mas fuertes de lo que pensaban atacándolos con sus poderosas garras dañando seriamente su armadura y a ellos , sin embargo sin importar cuantas veces lo derivaran ambos niños seguían peleando para proteger a todos sus amigos.**

No sé cuanto más pueda resistir tenemos llamar a Jim y los demás – **Fred Con tanto Blaster como espada en mano al verse superado y cansado aconsejo a John.**

No podemos recuerda que si lo hacemos perderemos la oportunidad de encontrar a Tom, Max y Lex **– John le recordó a su hermano las reglas impuesta Ryker Frost para disgusto de su compañero.**

 **De pronto la mitad de las tropas de buitre se abrazaron con fuerza y tras un flash rojo formaron un gigantesco buitre monstruoso con dos ojos rojos , quien ademas poseía tanto un pico como garras muy afilada . Tras completar la transformación alzo el vuelo para luego dirigirse a atormentar a los civiles que se encontraban aun en los alrededores , mientras que los demás Buitres siguieron peleando con John y Fred.**

No eres el único que los extraña y desea que vuelva también yo lo quiero pero hay que admitir que la situación se nos fue de las manos **– Fred sin dejar dispara su Blaster y defenderse con su espada manifestó al joven mago.**

 **Pero antes que John pudiera decir algo se escucharon unos gritos provenientes del cielo para terror de la pareja de guerreros el buitre monstruoso había capturado a Spike y al pequeño Jasón. Desperrado John intento ir a socorrerlos pero los guerreros buitres le impedían el paso desperrando al pobre chico .De pronto la mitad de las tropas terrestres que quedaban de Buitres fueron sometidas por unos ya transformado Jim , Luke y Roxy .**

Muy bien quien de los dos nos va a contar lo que pasa **\- Jim interrogo a ambos muchachos mientras que al mismo tiempo seguía golpeando a los Buitres terrestres.**

Luego ahorra tengo amigos que rescatar **¡Conroy alzaos alas carmesí! – Dijo John para luego invocar a su compañero cóndor metálico de color tanto negro como rojo el cual se fusiono con el muchacho s quedando la cabeza del cóndor en el pecho y sus alas extendidas pegadas en la espalda.**

 **Comenzó así la persecución entre John y el buitre gigante pero sin importar lo rápida que John volaba no lograba alcanzar a su adversario .**

 **¿** Necesitan ayuda los dos **? –** **Burning Hawk cuestiono a Conroy y John siendo el cóndor el siguiente en hablar.**

No es que me queje pero jefe como supo que estábamos en dificultades – **Contestando la duda del halcón con otra pregunta Conroy interrogo a la gran ave metálica**

 **Pero los gritos de terror de Spike y Jasón provoco que ambos volvieran al campo de batalla , acercándose cada vez mas al monstruo.**

Burning por favor distrae esa cosa mientras yo libero a mis amigos **– John solicito al halcón quien se puso frente a dicho ser para atacarlo con sus alas.**

 **Durante el forcejeo John logro por fin poner a tanto spike como Jasón de nuevo en tierra para luego volver a la batalla aérea junto con Conroy , al perder a sus prisioneros el Buitre gigante enfureció y comenzó a atacar ferozmente a al trió volador dejándoles heridas serias.**

Como se supone que acabemos con este bicho odioso **– Conroy agotado cuestiono a sus dos compañeros siendo ahorra John el próximo en hablar.**

Que opinan si combinamos nuestra velocidad y poder para crear un ataque que atraviese a ese pajarraco **– John tomando el liderazgo propuso ambos quienes dudosos decidieron confiar en el plan del pequeño humano.**

 **Entonces colocándose en la espalda de Burning Hawk , Conroy emano poderosas llamas que envolvieron al halcón , luego el trió comenzó a girar acto seguido impactaron contra el buitre gigante y para rematar John levanto su espada para cortarlo a la mitad venciéndolo al fin .**

¡Bravo! Ese fue el mejor espectáculo aéreo que he visto en mucho tiempo **– Dijo Ryker Frost observando desde el piso –** Nada mal my Toy, nada mal …. Hay por favor **– decía el perverso villano quien pretendía irse pero fue interceptado por jim y su grupo.**

Si te mueves aunque sea un centímetro te corto el cuello **– Amenazo Luke quien se hallaba furioso al ver como el villano había puesto en peligro a su hermanito de 5 años para su deleite personal.**

Ahora dime donde están mis hermanos **-bajando de lo alto del cielo John cuestiono al villano quien aun acorralado comenzó reír.**

Lo lamento, my Toy aunque respectaste nuestro acuerdo no lograste detener mi plan sin ayuda de tus anexados **– Ryker Frost conto al pequeño quien saco Blaster para amenazarlo –** aunque **\- continuo el -** por haberme ofrecido un gran espectáculo te daré una pista " **cuando el oscuro toque la superficie ,el destino de la luz caerá en los hombros del dragón escarlata" – profetizo el unicornio dejando pensativo a mas de alguno.**

Eso que diablos significa **– Jim intentando conservar la calma interrogo al villano quien se puso blanco como hielo.**

Como le dije a sus amigos eso es algo que yo se y ustedes tienen que averiguar **….** hasta la próxima **My Toy - Termino diciendo Ryker Frost antes de hacerse pedazos dando a entender que era un duplicado.**

 **(** **aquí terrmina:** **Zyuoh Fight!)**

 **Tras eso tanto los mayores del grupo como las manes 6 les preguntaron a John ,Lex , spike y sus amigos potros lo que había pasado, ganando un buen regaño por haberle seguido el juego a ese villano y poner a todos en peligro, sin embargo comprendieron que lo hicieron por una buena razón por lo que no castigaron a ninguno pero les dejaron claro que si lo volvían hacer no serian perdonados. Una vez que acabo la conversación tanto Roxy como jim tomaron camino separados para desconcierto de los menores.**

Se que deben estar aun molestos con nosotros pero ¿Qué le ocurre a ellos?- **Fred acercándose a las manes y a Luke para averiguar que pasa siendo el segundo el primero en hablar.**

Historia corta gran pelea pero descuiden ya tenemos un plan para solucionarlo **\- Luke contaba a los chicos para luego junto a todos los presente ir a ver que todos estuvieran a salvo.**

Bueno lamento sinceramente que esta festividad no haya sido como todos esperaban pero espero que esto sirva para compensarlo **– Dijo Jim disculpándose con los presentes por lo ocurrido con los buitres acto seguido hizo un movimiento de manos haciendo aparecer cesta con regalos para cada persona y poni que había asistido al festival , provocando la dicha de todos en especial de los mas pequeños quienes recibieron dulces exquisitos-** les doy las gracias por venir y que tengan buenas noches a todos **– termino diciendo el despidiéndose de todos .**

¡jim espera! Te necesitamos para cerrar uno de los eventos del festividad **– Twiligth grito para llamar al joven luego ambos fueron al stand de dicho evento.**

Entonces tengo que cantar en pareja sin conocer con quien canto **\- Jim dudoso cuestionaba a sus amigos siendo Luke el próxima en hablar.**

Vamos compadre solo una cancion y nos vamos a la cama **– Luke introduciéndose a la conversación intento converser a Jim de cantar .**

Ok solo una cancion **– Jim aceptando a regañadientes acto seguido desde su estación de música pinkie pie junto con Dj-pon pusieron en marcha la cancion de karaoke .(3#)**

 **Roxy :**

Nunca pense que encontraria Alguien distinto como vos si fue dificil el encuentro conocerte conocerte fue un error en tantas cosas yo te odio que me hace mal estar con vos quisiera tenerte muy lejos olvidarme olvidarme de quien sos... odio de vos tu sonrisa ganadora esos ojos azul cielo y tu forma de mirar, odio de vos como se mueve tu boca lo que siento si me rozas lo que dices al hablar odio de vos que no te odio ni un poquito que me gustas y que ya no puedo mas porque creo que te amo mas que a nadie mas que a todo yo te amo yo te amo no te odio..

 **Jim:**

Me pasan tantas cosas juntas Que se me parte la razon En mi cabeza yo te odio Y mi corazon, mi corazon esta con vos Sera el comienzo de una historia Sera tal vez un gran amor Es tan intenso lo que siento Es tan grande es tan grande esta pasion... Odio de vos esos bucles De princesa Esa risa que es tan fresca Tu carita de muñeca Odio de vos tus colores estridentes Y tus tules y tus flores Tan hermosa y diferente

 **Roxy y Jim:**

Odio de vos que no te odio Ni un poquito que me gustas Y que ya no puedo mas Porque creo que te amo mas que a nadie Mas que a todo Yo te amo yo te amo no te odio...

 **Jim:**

Odio de vos esos bucles De princesa Esa risa que es tan fresca Tu carita de muñeca Odio de vos tus colores estridentes Y tus tules y tus flores Tan hermosa y diferente

 **Roxy y Jim:**

Odio de vos que no te odio Ni un poquito que me gustas Y que ya no puedo mas Porque creo que te amo mas que a nadie Mas que a todo Yo te amo yo te amo no te odio...

 **Terminando la cancion ambos participantes bajaron por separado del escenario sin saber la identidad de con quien había cantado.**

Bueno espero que les haya gustado y ahorra si me disculpan tengo algo que hacer **– jim declaraba dejando atrás a todos sus amigos siendo John el primero en hablar.**

Entonces creen que esto funciono o que **– John cuestiono a sus amigos recibiendo una aprobación por parte de todos pues confiaban que ambos resolverían sus problemas.**

 **Efectivamente ambos chicos se encontraron en el castillo parecía que ninguno se animaba a hablar por lo que armándose de valor jim fue la primero en hablar.**

Lo lamento, no debí decir lo que dije es que me sentí abrumado por todo y reaccione de la peor manera **– Jim comenzando la conversación reconoció su falta a la muchacha quien suspiro antes de responder.**

Yo también me quiero disculpar es que me ganaron las dudas porque he tenido muchas relaciones fallidas y no quiero que pase de nuevo **– Roxy conto al muchacho haciendo una ligera pausa** – por lo que **– continuo ella –** te vuelvo a preguntar porque me sigues amando , si la respuesta es si dime porque me evitas **– termino diciendo la muchacha a modo de ultimátum haciendo que el joven mago pensara bien antes de contestar.**

No eres la única que ha tenido esos problemas jamás le dije nadie pero muchos antes de llegar a la tierra conocí ha alguien con quien me iba casar pero no hice suficiente y terminado separándonos de mala manera **– Jim explicaba a la joven una parte de su pasado que el trato de olvidar** – pero te puedo decir que sin gramo de duda yo te amo mas que ha ninguna persona o criatura mágica de mi vida **– confeso el muchacho dejando sonrojada a la muchacha para luego darle un folleto de departamento en Manehattan –** y la razón por la que me he mostrado esquivo contigo es que me armaba de coraje para pedirte que vayamos a vivir aquí juntos **– termino diciendo el dejando sin palabras a la muchacha**

 **Observando a los lejos un risueño Ryker Frost observaba la amorosa escena entre la muchacha y el joven mago .**

El mejor festival de todos hubo drama, comedia y acción debo admitirlo los anexados de My Toy son bastante divertidos – **Ryker Frost comento feliz por el día tan divertido que había pasado** \- y creo que My Toy está listo para el próximo nivel de juego – **termino diciendo abriendo un portal con un destino desconocido.**

 **Continuara….**

* * *

 **notas del autor:**

 **1#y2#:** **estos eventos ocuren durante los dos caps anteriores**

 **3#: esta cancion se llama** **cosas que odio de vos de la serie argentina floreciente**


	11. beast 10

_**bueno aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia espero que les guste**_

* * *

 **Beast 10: El Decimo invitado**

 **Comenzaba un nuevo día en ponyville y en las afueras del pueblo se encontraban John junto con jim quienes se encontraban practicando algunos hechizos pues dentro de algunos días el joven aprendiz mago tendría su prueba para obtener su grimorio personal, por lo que su hermano mayor lo preparaba para que afrontara con éxito la prueba .**

Pues te felicito has dominado a la perfección los hechizos de defensa y ataque **– Jim felicitaba al que era tanto su pupilo como su hermano menor –** ahora **– continuo el –** probemos tu habilidades con las pociones **– termino diciendo el para luego aparecer un caldero.**

No podrimos saltarnos esta parte **– John cuestiono a su maestro para luego ponerse frente al caldero –** es que esto nunca me sale bien y solo termino haciendo un caos **– con un tono de fastidio el joven aprendiz de mago se quejaba pues odiaba esta parte del entrenamiento.**

Se que esto te cuesta pero debemos estar preparados para todo – **Jim comenzó diciendo para luego hacer aparecer varios ingredientes** \- créeme cuando te digo que los representaste del consejo de magia puede ser bastante rudos **– termino diciendo el recordando cuando tuvo que enfrentar su propia prueba.**

Supongo que tienes razón **– John aceptando comenzar con sus lecciones de pociones –** pero **continuo el –** aun creo que esto es una pérdida de tiempo **–pensaba el joven mago mientras seguía las instrucciones de jim para preparar un elixir.**

 **Entretanto en el castillo de la amistad Pinkie pie, Applejack y Roxy se encontraban realizando los preparativos para el decimo cumpleaños del joven John.**

Entonces el pastel será de manzana con cubierta roja y con figuras de animales de mazapán **–Applejack mostrando un dibujo del pastel para el cumpleaños del muchacho de quien un día fue su guardiana.**

Y la piñatas pueden incluir gomitas azucaradas , mini chocolates y paletitas dulces **– Pinkie pie exaltada exponía sus ideas de lo que tenía que incluir la piñata a la que pony vaquera respondió.**

No lo se caramelo que es demasiado azúcar deberíamos llenarla mejor de fruta **– Applejack preocupada por la salud de los invitados y de los pequeños humanos contra argumentaba con su amiga –** que opinas tu Roxy **– cuestiono la pony vaquera a la joven muchacha quien en ese momento se encontraba sumergida en sus pensamientos.**

Descuida yo me encargo **\- manifestó pinkie pie acto seguido hizo estallar su cañón de fiesta eso lejos de despabilar a Roxy la dejo cubierta de confeti –** que raro esto nunca falla , tal vez haga falta el mega **–** caño de fiestas **– termino diciendo la pony fiestera trayendo un cañón el triple de grande que el original pero en el último minuto previo a utilizarlo fue detenida por Applejack.**

Disculpa Roxy te ocurre algo malo **– Applejack yendo a confrontar a la muchacha la movió para que reaccionara.**

No nada, entonces incluimos cupcakes con chispas para los invitados o mejor se los ponemos en su bolsas de regalo **\- Roxy volviendo en si contestaba a la pony tras lo cual se limpio el confeti que la cubrí.**

En serio no ocurre nada porque mi pinkie sentido dice otra cosa **– Pinkie pie contaba a la muchacha mientras que al mismo tiempo se retorcía y saltaba como loca.**

Pues jim me propuso que viviéramos juntos en un departamento que compro pero no si aceptar o no **– Roxy al verse acorralada le conto lo ocurrido en la dos pony quienes no cabían en su alegría y sorpresa**

Terroncito no crees que es algo apresurado digo tu y jim llevan solo algunos meses saliendo **\- Manifestó Applejack compartiendo su preocupación acerca de lo dicho por la muchacha .**

Lo sé, pero lo hubiera visto cuando me lo propuso estaba tan ilusionado me vio con esos **"ojos de amor"** y yo me congele **– Roxy sonrojada contaba lo sucedido en su última platica con jim –** por lo que **– continuo ella –** le pedí tiempo para pensarlopero aparte de eso todo ha estado bien entre el y yo **– termino diciendo ella a lo que la pony vaquera contesto.**

Pues Roxy cualquier cosa que decidas sabes que cuentas con nuestro apoyo y el de las demás chicas **– Applejack al ver la indecisión de la muchacha le dio su palabra de apoyarla en lo que decidiera.**

Yo por mi lado me comprometo a darte no solo mi apoyo sino que ademas te daré la mejor fiesta de inauguración – **Pinkie pie manifestaba a la muchacha haciendo sus usuales piruetas y saltos provocando que esta sonriera feliz.**

Hablando de fiesta creo que debemos volver con la planeación del cumple de John ya que los 10 son uno de las fiestas mas importante para un niño – **Dijo Roxy tras deja de reír para luego volver a la planeación de dicha fiesta de cumpleaños.**

 **Mientras tanto en Fillydelphia un grupo de niños liderados por Luke y spike se encontraban con la misión de comprar los regalos entre otros objetos para el cumpleaño de John.**

Entonces todos saben cuáles son sus tareas **– Luke cuestionaba al grupo de niños siendo Garín el próximo en hablar.**

Si nosotros nos encarga de comprar los materiales para hacer los adornos de la fiesta **– Dijo Garín quien lideraba a Stewart y George quienes estaban ansiosos por comenzar.**

Nosotros nos encargamos de comprar la piñata muy grande y con mucho espacio para los dulces **– Basilio acompañado por Piero y Martin se comprometía buscar la mejor de las piñatas para la fiesta.**

Y el resto nos encargaremos de comprar los regalos de parte de todos los niños del castillo **– Dijo Choi quien era seguido por tanto Aron como Mathieu dispuestos a cumplir su tareas.**

Muy bien recuerden que nos veremos en estas coordenadas y si se encuentran en problemas utilicen sus véngalas **– Luke entregándole un mapa y las véngalas a los líderes de cada grupo se disponías irse junto a su propio grupo –** una cosa más **– continuo el –** recuerden no hablar con desconocidos y de no usar el dinero para algo personal **–termino diciendo él para luego ver a los 3 grupos alejarse a la distancia.**

Disculpa Luke hay alguna razón por la que yo no tengo tarea que hacer **– Alan cuestionaba al mayor del grupo pues temía que nuevamente su falta de pierna y brazo le jugara en contra.**

Es cierto manito nosotros también queremos ayudar **\- Vincent uniéndose a la conversación junto a Jasón interrogaba a Luke pero antes que el pudiera contestar spike se cayo al piso.**

¡Spike! Te encuentras bien **\- ayudando a levantar al pequeño dragón Luke cuestiono a su joven camarada quien bostezo antes de contestar.**

Si disculpa es que no he dormido bien las últimas noches - **Spike intentando mantenerse despierto pero estaba débil cosa que preocupo a sus amigos.**

Acaso twiligth te ha mantenido despierto con maratón de intensa y aburrida lectura **\- Alan bromeaba para intentar subirle el ánimo al dragón y a sus amigos.**

Ojala pero he tenido sueño muy extraños donde escucho que alguien canta una especie de cancion de cuna y otro donde alguien me persigue para hacerme daño **– Spike conto a sus amigos sobre los sueños que lo aquejaban –** Ademas **– continuo el –** la otra noche sentí un ardor en mi garra derecha y cuando me revise descubrí esto **– termino diciendo el para luego sacarse un parche de la mano revelando la mitad de una estrella**

Manito los sueños pueden hacerte daño **– Jasón inocentemente cuestionaba a su hermano mayor quien negó con la cabeza.**

No deberían pero estoy seguro que con la ayuda de nuestros amigos daremos con la repuesta **– Luke indico al trió de pequeños para así tranquilizarlos pero fue detenido por spike.**

Por favor no le contemos a los demás aun **– Spike solcito al cuarteto de muchachos –** es que **– continuo el –** no quiero arruinarle la fiesta a John o que se desconcentre antes de su prueba – **termino diciendo el siendo el pequeño Alan el próximo en hablar.**

Ok pero si te pones peor les contamos vale y ahora para hacerlo oficial hagamos la "pinkie promesa" – **Alan se comprometía junto a los demás en no revelar lo contado por el joven dragón esta que pasara dichos eventos.**

Por ahora sube y descansa un poco **– Luke poniendo al joven dragón en su espalda miro a Alan , vincent y Jasón –** lo que me lleva a contarles nuestro destino y punto de encuentro con los demás niños el cual era "Dragón town" **–termino diciendo el llamando la atención de los tres pequeños acto seguido emprendieron su camino a dicho lugar.**

 **Ajeno al grupo de chicos que caminaba por las calles de Fillydelphia unos encapuchados observaban con atención a los niños y en especial al pequeño spike, sacando un cristal rectangular del cual apareció una imagen ensombrecida.**

Habla y por tu bien espero que valga la pena **– Con voz autoritaria preguntaba la imagen en el cristal.**

Mi señor hemos hallado a " **otro** " de cierta especie dragón que vos conoces – **el encapuchado contaba a su interlocutor para luego darle el cristal a su compañero.**

Ademas en esta extraña y colorida dimensión es donde tanto el hijo de Montork como su aprendiz viven – **el segundo encapuchado informaba** **al ser sombrío quien medito un segundo antes responder.**

Regresen de inmediato al cuartel tenemos que discutir los próximos paso a seguir **– instruyo el ser sombrío tras cerrar las comunicaciones acto seguido ambos encapuchados abrieron un portal para luego desaparecer.**

 **Unos días después jim hacia los preparativos para convocar al representarte al consejo de magia de Scarlat, siendo acompañado por Twiligth , Roxy y spike quienes venían como apoyo moral para ambos chicos.**

Entonces como te sientes con respecto a esta prueba **– Twiligth cuestionaba al pequeño john pues veía en el los mismos nervios que ella tuvo en su examen de ingreso en la escuela de magia de Canterlot.**

Pues por un lado estoy emocionado por obtener mi grimorio , por otro lado ansioso que termine para poder jugar mas y nervioso por lo que pueda pasar asique diría que estoy **"nerviosionado" – Contesto John casi mordiéndose la lengua tras decir la última palabra provocando que todos rieran por lo bajo a excepción .**

 **¿** Nerviosionado **? – cuestión Roxy a sus compañero pues era la única que no comprendía la broma.**

Es una frase que invento pinkie pie en otras palabras John se encuentra muy nervioso **– un spike mas descansado le contaba a la muchacha provocando que esta riera al fin.**

Todos guarden silencio por favor necesito concentrarme para termina el ritual **– Jim Solicito a sus compañero acto seguido tomo una daga y la hundió una poción de color azul -** ¡ **quia venit hora test magicae videtur intermediated! –termino diciendo el iluminando la daga con el mismo color de la poción para luego usarla para abrir una grieta en el espacio y tiempo.**

 **De dicha grieta para sorpresa del grupo y del propio jim pues se trataba de Dustin su compañero mago de Scarlat, quien ahorra era un joven de unos 16 años vestido con una túnica ceremonial roja.**

¡Jim! Eres tu amigo **– Dustin preguntaba al muchacho sin poder creerlo pues se veía exactamente como cuando se fue de Scarlat.**

Pues claro que si compañero pero que haces aquí esperaba que el emisario del consejo aparecería para impartir la prueba a John **– Jim sin salir de su sorpresa le contaba a su camarada quien antes de contestar fue directo con John.**

No me lo creo la última vez que te vi eras un pequeño que apenas estaba aprendiendo a atarse los cordones de sus botas **– Manifestaba Dustin acercándose al pequeño John para verlo más de cerca para luego darle una caricia en la cabeza.**

Pues gracias yo también eh oído historias por parte de jim y algunas muy divertidas **– John devolviendo el saludo contaba al joven mago siendo interrumpido por Twiligth.**

Hola Dustin , yo soy Twiligth sparkle princesa de la amistad y quiero darte la bienvenido al reino de Equestria – **Twiligth presentándose al joven mago quien se fue para atrás tras oír hablar a la alicornio .**

Que te ocurre parece que nunca habías visto un pony parlante **– Decía Spike dejando mas aturdido a Dustin de lo que ya estaba fue entonces que Roxy decidió intervenir.**

Se que esto es mucho que procesar pero luego de un tiempo te acostumbras a la idea de caballos parlante **– Roxy bromeando por lo bajo fue a presentarse con Dustin quien tras volver en si le contesto a la muchacha.**

Aunque no lo creas en mi mundo también hay dragones y alicornio pero estos carecen de la habilidad del habla asique por eso estoy con mi cara tonta **– Explicaba Dustin contestando la broma de Roxy con otra broma fue entonces Jim intervino.**

Si ya terminaron las presentaciones a mi me gustaría saber si me he equivocado o no con el hechizo **– Jim manifestaba provocando que Dustin se pusiera serio para luego hacer aparecer un báculo con una piedra roja en la punta.**

No te equivocaste con el hechizo y bajo esta orden doy comienzo a esta prueba **\- Contesto Dustin haciendo aparecer un coliseo alrededor de todos dando a entender que era el representante del consejo de la magia –** familiares y amigos por aquí **– apuntando su báculo a Twiligth, jim , Roxy y a spike los puso en las gradas –** Tu primera prueba es detener a este gigante **– termino diciendo el dejando a John frente a un hombre de casi tres metros .**

 **Paralelos a estos eventos en el castillo de jim el resto de las manes 5 junto a los pequeños que moraban el castillo terminaban con los preparativos para festejar al pequeño John tras acabar su prueba.**

Con esto termino de poner la mesa y se ve maravilloso no lo creen chicas **– Rarity con su usual tono elegante terminaba de preparar las mesa para los invitados con adornos y brillos**

Pues caramelo supiste darle tu toque único a esta fiesta **– Applejack alababa las habilidades de su amiga tras haber colocado la piñata entre otros juego junto a Fred.**

Yo todavía pienso que debimos acompañar a John a su prueba **– Fred declaraba pues se hallaba preocupado por el bienestar de su hermano.**

Tranquilo chico si alguien puede superar esa prueba es John y luego tendremos la mejor fiesta que haya visto equestria **– Rainbow Dash animaba al pequeño tras colocar algunos globos en los pasillos del castillo.**

Rainbow tiene razón ademas….nosotros tenemos nuestros propios problemas que resolver **– Luke contaba al pequeño teniendo que salir a resolver un problema creado por los pequeños del castillo junto a Fred y las demás muchachas.**

 **Ajeno a el grupo de amigos en el jardín del castillo se abrió un portal del cual surgieron unas extrañas criaturas las cuales avanzaron con fuerza al interior del palacio , volviendo al coliseo creado por Dustin el joven John tenía una difícil batalla contra el gigante cosa que preocupaba mucho a sus amigos .**

Porque John no usa su placa y acaba con ese tipo de una vez **– Spike angustiado preguntaba a sus amigos siendo Dustin el próximo en hablar.**

Es porque para esta prueba solo se pueden utilizar el conocimiento y habilidades mágicas - **Comenzó diciendo Dustin para explicar las reglas de la prueba –** cualquier uso armas o elementos no mágicos provocara el fin de la prueba y a la descalificación de John **– termino diciendo el para luego volver al podio desde donde observaba al joven mago.**

Tranquilos chicos a ustedes les constas que John ha salido de peores situaciones y hoy no será diferente **– Jim tranquilizaba a sus compañeros pues confiaba ciegamente en el triunfo de John.**

Como se supone que venza algo con el tamaño de una montaña **– Pensaba John fue entonces recordó sus batallas pasadas más ciertos hechizos -¡ gelidus canis piscinam! – grito el poniendo las dos manos en el piso congelándola.**

 **Dichas acción provoco que el gigante cayera formando un cráter , luego el chico aumento el calor del sol provocando el hielo se derritiera inundando el cráter en el que estaba el gigante.**

¡ mortiferum tonitrua! **– Grito el muchacho convocando un poderoso rayo azul que electrocuto al gigante dejándolo fuera de combate sin matarlo.**

Entonces dime vas acabar con él o no **– Dustin cuestiono al joven aprendiz de mago quien apago sus manos antes de contestar.**

Claro que no nada justifica arrebatarle la vida a un ser vivo **– Respondió John negándose a cumplir la petición impartía por Dustin.**

Pues felicidades pasaste la primera prueba con la calificación más alta **– Dustin Felicito al joven mago para luego usar su báculo para desaparecer al gigante , reparar el coliseo y curar a John –** lo que nos lleva a la segunda prueba Conocimiento general **– termino diciendo cambiando el ambiente por uno de concurso de preguntas y respuestas**

¡Espera! Tiempo fuera primero casi matas a John al enfrentarlo a un gigante y ahora solo le vas hacer preguntas que clase de prueba es esta **– Roxy deteniendo la segunda prueba fue a compartir su punto de vista ante el antiguo compañero de Jim.**

Es que la primera prueba en si no era para ver sus habilidades de combate sino para ver la pureza del corazón de los jóvenes magos , el cual es un factor importante antes de entregarle su grimorio **– Dustin explicaba a la muchacha para que comprendiera la naturaleza del examen que el ejercía-** ahora **– continuo el –** sin más interucciones, John ¿Cuál es el hechizo de sanación? – **terminando la discusión Dustin con Roxy puso a todos en su lugar con magia para luego interrogar a John**.

 **Tsuminatra Et Vero, Phasmatos Et Vero!** Y se debe decir en voz baja varias veces **– John contesto ganando la aprobación del representante del consejo de la magia.**

Muy bien segunda pregunta ¿Qué hechizo utilizarías para incapacitar a una persona o criatura? **– Dustin Felicito al joven mago para luego preguntarle el siguiente hechizo.**

Es el **Terra Mora Vantis, Quo Incandis – Respondió con firmeza John ganado un aplauso por parte de jim y el resto de sus amigos.**

Aun es muy pronto para que aplaudan ya que es solo el comienzo **– Dustin manifestó para luego seguir con sus preguntas las cuales se ponían cada vez más difícil .**

 **(aquí comienza:Kakusei! Zyuohger)**

 **Mientras tanto en el castillo de jim se había desatado el infierno pues había sido invadido por unas criatura humanoides de color verde toxico que usaban enredaderas grises como guante , botas , tapa rabos y mascaras los cuales amenazaban a todos con lanzas , guadañas y Cadena, la peor parte que no importabas cuantos eliminaran las mane 5 y los dos transformados chicos otros tomaban su lugar paras evitar que los niños corrieran peligro nuestros héroes llevaron a los monstruos lejos del catillo y el pueblo , luego se pusieron a pelear con todo lo que tenían .**

Ok lo diré de donde rayos salen estos tipos **\- Decía Fred partiendo uno con su espada para luego explotar otro con su Blaster.**

No lo se estos no se parecen a los cretinos que enfrentamos diario y tampoco veo a los canes del terror o Ryker Frost **– proclamo Luke haciendo referencia a los villanos con los que habitualmente luchan.**

A quien le importa quienes sean nuestra prioridad es patearles el trasero para proteger a los niñosy a ponyville **– Rainbow Dash arremetiendo contra un grupo de aquellas criaturas junto a todas sus amigas las cuales los combatían a su modo.**

Esto pinta mal asique será mejor que intervenga **res hostium ictus gladii meo celeri fit – dijo un encapuchado cuyo cuerpo revelaba que se trataba de una bruja quien conjuro un poderoso hechizo.**

 **En un momento uno de los atacantes del castillo se convirtió en criatura hecha de roca quien al tocar a sus compañeros los convirtió en la misma clase de bestia acto seguido alzaron su brazo derecho los cuales se volvieron unas poderosas espadas.**

Ok esto no se ve todos los días incluso en Equestria **– Fred comento pues le perturbo la súbita transformación por parte de sus adversarios.**

Esto nos supera asique Rainbow busca a jim e infórmale lo que ocurre – **Luke solicitaba a la pegaso quien a regañadientes acepto la petición del muchacho para luego irse volando a cumplir su misión.**

 **(Detener: Kakusei! Zyuohger)**

 **Mientras que la batalla continuaba en el castillo en el coliseo Dustin daba su última pregunta a John , la cual fue contestada correctamente por el joven aprendiz de mago pasando la segunda prueba para alivio del muchacho y de tanto sus familiares como amigos.**

Ahora nos toca la parte final de la prueba la cual consiste en la elaboración de pociones **\- Dustin anuncio para luego utilizar su báculo para hacer aparecer un caldero y diversos ingredientes.**

Claro tenía que ser pociones – **Angustiado pensaba John pues las pociones era lo que mas le costaba hacer y lo único que le desagrada de ser mago.**

Tranquilo John ya llegaste hasta aquí solo falta un poco mas y te convertirás en un gran mago **– Spike animaba a su hermano y mejor amigo para darle confianza para realizar la última prueba.**

Spike tiene razón has superado desafíos más difíciles y esta vez no será diferente **– Roxy tomando la palabra acompañaba las palabras de aliento del pequeño Dragón a su lado.**

Si ya terminaron las palabras de aliento por parte de los amigos del examinado ha llegado la hora de proceder con **….. Ese un pegaso azul con melena arcoíris – Dustin indico a los presentes quedándose para adentro al ver a Rainbow Dash volando a toda velocidad al coliseo.**

Chicos monstruos, invasión, castillo, vengan rápido **– Rainbow Dash manifestaba agitada debido a la velocidad con la que tuvo que moverse para encontrar a sus amigos.**

De lo poco y nada que entendí dices que en mi castillo fue atacado por monstruos y que nuestros amigoslucha ahora por sus vidas **\- jim uniendo todo lo dicho por la pegaso ganando la aprobación por parte de la pegaso pues había dado en el clavo.**

Pues vamos antes que ocurra algo terrible pase **– Roxy indicaba a sus amigos pero antes de partir John fue detenido por Dustin.**

Lo lamento, sé que es una emergencia pero no puedes abandonar el coliseo hasta que la prueba termine **– Dustin explicaba al pequeño quien no sabía que hacer fue entonces que Twiligth tomo la palabra.**

Jim , Roxy , Rainbow Dash vuelvan al castillo y hagan lo que puedan para proteger a todos – **Twiligth tomando el liderazgo de la situación instruyo a sus compañero –** yo y spike nos quedaremos con John y en cuanto termine la prueba iremos ayudarlos **– termino de contar su plan el cual fue aceptado por todos quienes partieron a la batalla.**

Muy bien prosigamos de esta listas debes elaborar 3 pociones antes que termine el tiempo **– Dustin instruyo a John para luego encender el caldero frente a el acto seguida hizo aparecer un reloj de arena –** listo **¡ya! – grito el dando inicio a la última prueba.**

 **(Volver a poner: Kakusei! Zyuohger)**

 **Tras leer la lista John escogió las pociones que podía elaborar y luego busco cada ingrediente que necesitaba para terminar lo más rápido posible la prueba. Volviendo al castillo de jim las cosas no lucían muy bien para las manes y los dos muchachos quienes estaban a punto de ser vencidos por los monstruos de piedra.**

Pues creo que esto es todo amigos - **Fred adolorido admitía su derrota ante las criaturas que los atacaban.**

No hables así terroncito ya verás que encontraremos una manera de ganar – **Applejack animaba al pequeño a seguir adelante pues pese a estar contra la cuerdas, pues aun creía que ganarían la batalla.**

Pues si alguno tiene algún az bajo su manga este es el momento para usarlo **– Luke solicitaba a sus compañeros de equipo mientras seguía combatiendo contra los guerreros roca.**

Pues yo no tengo az o manga pero quizás Roxy y jim si tengan **– Pinkie Pie con su usual tono burlon apunto a lo lejos causando la dicha del grupo.**

Entonces como van la recepción de nuestros invitados inesperado **– Jim llegando ya transformado y con tanto espada como Blaster cuestionaba a sus compañeros.**

La verdad se han portado bastante maleducados, han atentado contra nosotros y han arruinado los bellos adornos que preparamos para la fiesta de John **\- Dijo Rarity mientras que al mismo tiempo se quejaba del desastre provocado por aquella criatura y como había afectado la fiesta del pequeño.**

Pues porque no les mostramos la salida como solo nosotros sabemos hacerlo **– Indico Roxy para luego junto a sus compañeros llamaran a sus compañeros los cuales formaron su bazuka por la cual introdujeron sus Blaster (1#)**

 **Con la bendición de la tierra …- comenzó Fred introduciendo su tarjeta – y la pureza de nuestros corazones – tomando la palabra Luke introdujo su tarjeta – surcaremos las olas de la oscuridad- dijo Roxy introduciendo su tarjeta – y destruiremos la maldad que desea opacar a la luz – Dijo jim introduciendo su carta - ¡impacto salvaje ! – Gritaron los cuatro disparando un rayo de energía tan poderoso que acabo con cada uno de las criaturas de roca y los demás monstruos que atacaban el castillo.**

 **(Aquí termina: Kakusei! Zyuohger)**

Bueno solo diré que esta no era la manera como quería celebrar la fiesta de John **\- Fred ya más calmado se sentó en el piso intentando recuperar el aliento tras la intensa batalla.**

La cuestión es quien envió a estos monstruos y porque **–Rainbow Dash se preguntaba hasta que jim sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho .**

Algo anda mal tenemos que ir al castillo **\- Jim declaro a sus compañeros quienes tras ayudarlo a ponerse en pie fueron al castillo.**

 **Llegando allí buscaron a todos los niños quienes salieron de sus escondites tras la crisis por fortuna todos se hallaban sin heridas , lamentablemente no todo fue alegría pues 12 niños estaban desaparecido de entre los desaparecidos estaban los hermanitos de Luke Jasón y vincent, por lo que todos los buscaron por cada rincón del castillo y del mismo pueblo , al no hallarlo se reunieron en la destrozada puerta del castillo de jim.**

 **¿** Dónde podrán estar esos pequeños **? – Applejack preocupada manifestaba siendo Fluthershy la próxima en hablar.**

Donde estén espero que se encuentren a salvo **– Fluthershy con el mismo semblante que su compañera vaquera .**

 **¡Manito! –Grito Vicent quien venia corriendo a toda velocidad con rumbo a los brazos de su hermano mayor quien lo recibió con un abrazo.**

Tito calma ya estas a salvo **– Luke respirando con su hermano intento que se calmara -** ¿De donde vienes ? y ¿Dónde está Jasón ? **– pregunto el joven a su hermanito quien tras calmarse respondió.**

Una mujer con la cara rota se lo llevo junto a Stewart, George, Garín ,Basilio, Piero ,Martin ,Choi ,Aron, Mathieu y Alan **\- Vincent contaba como tanto el como su hermanito había sido capturados y llevados a un portal –** yo escape por suerte , luego corrí y corrí para encontrarte fue horrible **– termino diciendo el rompiendo en llanto por el trauma sufrió a manos de dicha mujer dejando consternados a todos ante tal historia .**

 **Pero antes que alguno pudiera procesar lo ocurrido tras un estallido de luz apareció Twiligth quien venía acompañada solo Dustin .**

Chicas no se como decir esto pero spike fue secuestrado por un desconocido y John fue tras el atreves de un portal – **Twilight sin poder hallar las palabras para suavizar la noticia les conto lo sucedido en el coliseo.**

No era un desconocido era mi hermano Roy o al menos su reflejo - **Dijo Dustin para luego ir donde jim** \- fue **"ella"** jim no preguntes cómo pero ha vuelto **– expuso el joven mago dejando para adentro a jim**

Es imposible utilice el hechizo más poderoso para desterrarla – **Respondía jim quien se negaba a creer las palabras de su compañero mago siendo agarrado por el cuello por Luke.**

No es hora de guardarse secretos si sabes quien hizo esto es mejor que lo digas **– Luke intentando estar lo mas calmado que pudo fue a confrontar a jim para que este les dijera lo que pasaba.**

Cuéntales Jim está bien no tienes de que avergonzarte **\- llendo a separa a ambos Roxy le dio el valor a su novio para que contara lo que pasaba.**

 **Historia de jim:**

 _ **Pues como le conté hace poco a Roxy mucho antes de llegar a la tierra o a equestria estuve comprometido con una mujer con la quería pasar toda mi vida su nombre era Morgana, en un principio todo era fantástico pero ella tenía un lado oscuro que descubrí muy tarde , intente ayudarla pero solo logre que se hundiera más en la oscuridad . Llego el momento en que ambos tuvimos que enfrentarnos pero yo no tuve el corazón para acabar con ella asique la desterré al mundo tras los espejos y el resto pues ustedes ya lo saben (2#)**_

 **Fin del relato de jim.**

Entonces tu ex – loca corrompió al hermano de Dustin y se llevo a nuestros amigos solo para vengarse de ti **– Fred puntualizando algunos punto del relato de su hermano mayor a lo que el respondió.**

No lo creo porque este plan es demasiado elaborado para limitarse a una simple venganza **– jim manifestaba pues conocía a la perfección a Morgana y sabe que ella no podría planificar algo así sola.**

Si es así tenemos que ir por ellos antes que ocurra algo malo **– Twiligth tomando la palabra proponía a sus amigos quienes estuvieron deacuerdo.**

Pero como lo hacemos Twiligth, si ni siquiera sabemos donde están **\- Applejack cuestionaba a la princesa siendo Dustin el próximo en hablar.**

Nosotros no pero creo que el consejo de magia podría saberlo **\- Dustin contaba sacando su báculo para ir con el consejo –** pero **–continuo el** – lamentablemente solo tiene el poder para llevarme a mi , jim y john tras terminar la prueba para que le entregaran el grimorio ,por cierto John paso su prueba **\- termino diciendo dejando tanto felices por la victoria de John y preocupados por no saber como proceder.**

Y si usamos el portal que conecta a equestria con Canterlot high podríamos crear una puerta para ir con ello **– Twiligth sugirió y tras un flash todo aparecieron en la biblioteca del castillo de la amistad donde estaba dicho espejo.**

 **Cambiando el diario que unía a ambos mundos por el báculo de Dustin y recitar el hechizo adecuado el espejo de tiño de rojo indicando que había funcionado.**

Entonces esto será peligroso asique **….. – Jim intento hablar pero fue interrumpido por Rainbow Dash .**

Si vas ha decir que iras solo con Dustin porque es muy peligroso olvídalo iremos con o sin ti **– Rainbow Dash argumentaba pues inferior lo que el joven mago iba a decir provocando que se pusiera a la defensiva.**

En realidad iba a decir que Vinieran Tu , twiligth , Applejack , Roxy y Luke **– Jim contraargumento sorprendiendo a todos** –no me miren así , no se a lo me enfrento esta vez y los necesito como apoyo para **mí – dijo el escogiendo a quienes irían con el en esta aventura –** resto avísenle a la princesas lo que ocurre , cuiden a tanto niños como ponis y Pinkie pie …. **prepara una gran fiesta de la victoria** **– termino diciendo el joven mago dándole sus tareas al grupo que se quedaba emocionado a cierta pony rosa.**

Encuentra a nuestra familia y vuelve ok **– Fred solicitaba enfáticamente a jim quien respondió dándole un abrazo y un beso en la cabeza .**

Cuida de vincent hasta que vuelva y dile que volveré con jay **– Luke acercándose a fluthershy le pedia que cuidara de su hermano menor.**

Ya saben que hacer y si sucede lo peor encárguese de proteger a todos por favor **–Twiligth declarada para luego hacer un abrazo con todas sus amigas .**

Y ustedes querida asegúrate de encontrar a nuestro querido Spikey-wikey **– Rarity tomando la palabra solicitaba a su amiga alicornio quien junto los demás hicieron la "pinkie promesa" de que todos volverían a casa.**

Estamos seguros que estamos listos para esto **– Roxy dudosa cuestiono a sus camaradas haciendo que jim hiciera aparecer mochilas y alforjas en cada uno de sus compañeros de equipo con todo lo necesario para el viaje acto seguido beso a su novia – ¡Estamos listo! – dijo ella segura atravesando junto a todos el portal con rumbo a lo desconocido.**

 **Mientras tanto en un castillo flotante de apariencia tétrica un encadenado spike era llevado a lo que parecía ser un trono hecho de cráneos.**

Al fin luego de mucho pero mucho tiempo te tengo mi dulce **"Star Dragón" – dijo un ser humanoide alto con armadura negra y con una v roja que hacía alusión a un murciélago y su cabeza era un cráneo con cabello con forma cresta de color azul índigo –** y pronto **– continuo el –** tendré mi venganza sobre todo , ya que pronto temerán nuevamente al oír el nombre de **Moon Dark –termino diciendo el maléfico villano para luego empezar a reír como loco .**

 _ **Continuara….**_

* * *

 _ **1#:es el cañon que usaron en beast 6**_

 _ **2#:esto es un anexo de la historia que jim narro en Beast 3**_


	12. Beast 11

bueno aqui les traigo el nuevo cap de esta historia que lo disfruten

* * *

 **Beast 11: El dragón de la máscara de hiero**

 **Tras seguir al hermano Dustin por un portal John luchaba con el corrupto Roy quien vestía una armadura negra sobre una túnica roja, finalmente tras muchos choques de energía John fue separado brutalmente de tanto su atacante como spike cayendo en un extra bosque oscuro.**

¿Dónde estoy? , Acaso aterrice en el bosque everfree **– John manifestaba hasta que en medio de un flash apareció una mujer muy hermosa.**

Te encuentra en el bosque midnight y antes que preguntes no , no esta en la tonta Equestria sino en Scarlat **\- dijo la mujer piel blanca como la seda , rostro adiamantado, cabello largo de color negro , ojos redondos color morado , nariz pequeña , labios finos , vestía traje de hechicera oscura con una diadema con cuernos, túnica negro oscuro y con tanto cinturón como bordes plateados ,quien sostenía un báculo con punta redonda y un cristal verde.**

Asumo entonces que este bosque es tu territorio verdad **….Morgana - John contestaba audazmente reconociendo a la hechicera de los libro proporcionados por jim acto seguido encendió sus manos.**

Oh vaya has oído hablar de mí , es un alago pero baja esa manos no he venido a pelear sino hacer un trato **– Morgana sintiéndose alagada contaba al muchacho acto seguido hizo aparecer una prótesis de Metal que John reconoció al instante .**

¡Alan! Pero como , ¿De donde los has sacado? - **John interrogo a la villana quien rio por lo bajo antes de contestar.**

Pues se la pedí prestado a el enano amigo tuyo quien me espera en mi castillo junto a otros pequeños ratones que quizás reconozcas **– Morgana contaba pasando su mano sobre báculo mostrando a unos bien vigilado y encadenados Alan , Choi , Piero, Jasón , Stewart y George .**

Muy bien ya entiendo que es lo que quieres demi **– John comprendiendo el problema en que se encontraba se dispuso a oír el trato de la villana.**

Es muy simple la verdad necesito que recuperes para mi cierta espada que se encuentra fuera de mi alcance **\- Conto Morgana utilizando nuevamente su báculo mostro dicha arma la cual se encontraba en una cueva rodeada por cristales blancos.**

Y solo por eso secuestraste a mis amigos para obtener una tonta espada , no se si decir si es malvado o estúpidocon el poder que presumes tener **– John se burlaba ganando una mirada severa por parte de la hechicera quien sin perder su porte y tranquilidad le contesto**

Puede ser tonta pero gracias a ella tus amigos siguen respirando y si quieres que continúen así, tú me la traerá en 3 días o sino los decapitare uno a uno y pondré sus cabezas como adorno en miss mazmorras **– Morgana amenazaba al pequeño John provocando que este dejara de reír y se pusiera serio.**

Entonces como encuentro la dichosa espada **– John aguantando su furia e impotencia preguntaba a la hechicera quien le hizo aparecer en su mano una brújula**

Este objeto te guiara a la funda y la funda a la espada **– explico Morgana abriendo un portal deteniéndose antes de irse** – y – **continuo ella** – te aviso que un aliado mío tiene a otro grupo de tus amigos más ese pequeño dragón amigo tuyo y no es de la clase amable como yo asique date prisa **– termino diciendo la villana para luego retirarse dejando al muchacho con una difícil tarea por delante.**

 **Dicho aliado se trataba de Moon Dark quien no solo conforme con haber secuestrado a pobre spike lo mando a encerrar a una oscura y solitaria mazmorra, ademas para evitar que usara su fuego o otra habilidad dragonesca para liberarse le coloco un brazalete que suprimía dicha habilidades.**

¡Hora de la cena! **– dijo uno de los monstruos que habían atacado el castillo de jim quien trai una bandeja con sopa , un hogaza de pan y una pierna de pavo asada (1#)**

Dile a tu amo que no pienso comer nada de lo que ofrezca **\- spike sin miedo se negaba a probar la comida ofrecida por parte de siniestro anfitrión.**

El dijo que diría eso por eso me ordeno que te mostrara esto **– dijo aquel monstruo para luego sacar una esfera en la cual mostro a Mathieu, Aron, Martin, Basilio y Garín encadenados –** Comes o ellos serán ejecutados entonces que me dices **–termino diciendo el haciendo una seña atreves de la esfera para que apuntara con ballestas a los pequeños .**

 **Debida a dicha extorción el joven drago agarro la hogaza pan y a regañadientes comenzó a masticar , tras dejar la comida en la jaula el guardia monstruoso se fue con una sonrisa maléfica de oreja a oreja estampada en su rostro, tras terminar de comer la hogaza pan spike agarro la sopa y la estrello contra el muro por la rabia que le provocaba su situación .**

Oye antes que sigas con tu berrinche me lanzarías esa pierna de pavo **– dijo otro prisionero el cual se encontraba en una Jaula cercana a la de spike .**

no es un berrinche es que esto enojado de estar aquí , preocupado por miss amigos y triste porque estoy lejos de mi familia **\- Spike explico arrojando la pierna de pavo a su interlocutor quien tras cacharla se la comió en menos de un segundo .**

Pues acostúmbrate mi amigo porque yo he estado aquí desde que Salí del cascaron **– el prisionero contaba a spike a lo que el contesto.**

¿Cascaron? eso quiere decir que eres un dragón como yo **\- Spike curioso interrogo a su compañero prisionero quien avanzo a la luz para ver más de cerca al joven dragón.**

Pero miren eso eres el primero de mi especie que he visto en mucho tiempo **– dijo el prisionero sorprendido quien era un dragón de la misma edad y tamaño de spike ,sus escama eran verdes y sus picos morados la única parte de su cuerpo que no podía verse era su rostro pues la cubría una máscara de hiero con candados aparte de eso lucia muy mal alimentado -** lo se , soy feo pero uno se acostumbra cuando vives la vida como prisionero del idiota de Moon Dark **– termino diciendo el tras ver como spike se le quedaba viendo .**

Pues tranquilo compañero porque mis amigos vendrán pronto a liberarnos – **Spike esperanzado manifestaba provocando la risa por parte de su interlocutor.**

Sueñas enano nadie ha escapado nunca de este castillo y si tus amigos ponen un pie en este lugar Moon Dark los matara con tan solo pestañar **– el dragón con la máscara contaba al joven dragón entre risas dejando en claro su falta de fe.**

Primero mi nombre es spike y segundo mis amigos han enfrentado a cientos de tipos mas malvados que ese tal Moon Dark **\- Spike enojado contra argumentaba ante la forma que su interlocutor se burlaba de su fe en sus amigos.**

Ok vale, háblame de tus dichosos amigos si son tan sorprendentes como dices pediré disculpaspor cierto soy Ryu **– el dragón solicitaba al ver que se había pasado con su comentario para luego sentarse escuchar a spike.**

 **Entretanto en el salón del trono Moon Dark se encontraba meditando sus siguientes pasos a seguir , hasta la súbita aparición de Morgana que no solo interrumpió la concentración del villano sino que le coloco una sonrisa en su cráneo.**

Entonces por tu carismática sonrisa deduzco que nuestro pequeño peón va encaminado a buscar lo que necesitamos **\- Moon Dark cuestiono a la maléfica hechicera a lo que ella respondió mostrándole su báculo.**

Por supuesto, claro que ese enano heredo la osadía de su padre y aprendió las grosería de ese desgraciado de Jim **– Morgana contaba mostrándole imágenes del pequeño John mientras que se expresaba con desprecio de su padre y en especial de ex – novio.**

Calma querida una vez que ese mocoso consiga la legendaria **"Eternal Sword"** todos nuestroplanes se concretaran **– Moon Dark manifestaba intentando apaciguar la ira de camarada la cual siempre estallaba al hablar de sus enemigos.**

Más vale que se apresure porque odio ser la niñera de unos estúpidos ratones **– Morgana haciendo referencia al grupo de mocosos que tenía como prisioneros en su palacio.**

No te preocupes una vez que todas las piezas estén en su lugar comenzara la diversión **– Moon Dark indico para luego traer con su magia 2 cofres cuyo contenido produjo la dicha para ambos villanos.**

 **Mientras tanto el grupo liderado por jim y Dustin llegaron a un castillo hecho de oro y marfil, el cual parecía estar ubicado en un punto donde convergía la magia de diferentes dimensiones , el grupo guiado por los dos magos llegaron ante el consejo de la mago el cual estaba conformado por un minotauro , un sátiro, una ninfa y un Centauro cada uno utilizando túnicas blanca que cubrían todo su cuerpo con excepción de la cabeza.**

Entonces veo que has vuelto mi buen Dustin y no solo , lo que me lleva a preguntar ¿Por qué? **– la consejera ninfa cuestionaba al joven mago al verlo llegar con jim y su grupo así como la ausencia de John.**

Mi señora Lucia ha ocurrido una serie de eventos nefastos durante la prueba de John y todos fueron propiciados por Morgana **\- Dustin con respecto explicaba a la ninfa siendo el minotauro el próximo en hablar.**

Cuando dices eventos nefastos a que te refieres **– Pregunto con voz autoritaria el minotauro siendo Rainbow Dash la próxima en responder.**

Pues en primer lugar secuestran a 11 niños inocentes y como si fuera poco a nuestro amigo spike **– Rainbow Dash exaltada contaba al consejo siendo ahorra centauro el próximo en hablar.**

Era una pregunta retorica señorita nosotros ya sabemos lo que ha pasado **\- el centauro contaba al grupo sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.**

Si sabían lo que pasa porque no intervinieron para evitarlo – **Roxy cuestiono de manera directa provocando ser silenciada por el mismo consejo.**

Porque no nos corresponde intervenir en ciertos eventos – **el minotauro contaba al grupo de amigos –** Dicho sea de paso a que han venido ustedes aquí **– preguntaba al grupo de jim siendo ahorra Luke el próximo en hablar.**

Venimos a pedir o más bien a suplicar que nos ayuden a salvar a los pequeños que fueron secuestrados por favor **– Luke comprendiendo su posición actual fue a solicitar el apoyo del consejo siendo visto de cerca por Lucia.**

Veo que tus palabras son honestas, así como las de los demás asique propongo que votemos para decidir sin los ayudamos o no **\- Lucia propuso siendo la primera en levantar la mano siendo seguida por el Fauno y el centauro pero minotauro parecía reacio a votar.**

Escucha Marcos se que he cometido errores en mi pasado y no estoy en posición de pedir nada, pero esta vez hay muchas vidas en juego asique por favor , te suplico que nos ayudes **\- Jim tomando la palabra trato de convencer al minotauro quien tras suspirar profundamente contesto.**

Ok te ayudare pero solo si te comprometes a hacer lo necesario para salvar no solo a los tuyo sino también a Scarlat y remarco lo "necesario" ok **– termino diciendo Marco exponiendo sus términos ante el joven mago quien tras aceptar obtuvo la aprobación del minotauro.**

Esta decidido pero antes que todo deben conocer bien a sus rivales y sus intenciones **–Dijo Lucia para luego junto a sus compañero lanzaron un hechizo para mostrarle el plan de Moon Dark y Morgan.**

 **Mientras tanto John ya había emprendido camino guiado por la brújula proporcionada por Morgana , el joven muchacho a travesó el bosque oscuro por desgracia tuvo que defender de los animales sanguinarios así como las plantas carnívoras que le impedían el paso , gracias a sus conocimientos en aventuras pasadas mas los aprendido por las clases de jim logro sortearlos llegando la noche busco un lugar donde pasar la noche, entrando a una oscura cueva.**

Bueno al menos aquí podre pasar la noche **– Dijo John haciendo aparecer unos leño acto seguido los encendió con magia** – como desearía un buen cupcakes ahorra o al menos una ensalada de frutas – **termino diciendo el al sentir como le rugía el estomago.**

 **De pronto se escucharon los alaridos provenientes del interior de la cueva , por lo que John hizo flotar un leño encendido y fue a investigar lo que pasaba , descubriendo para su sorpresa a un malherido Orogs de unos 15 años de edad , musculosos , una cabellera larga y desordenada , pinturas de guerra en su rostro color purpura vistiendo una combinación de armadura y piel de animal, quien se arrastro lejos de la luz por lo que John apago el fue y creó una esfera de luz tenue para acercarse al joven Orog.**

Que tanto me ves maldito mago acaso quieres acabar el trabajo de tus compatriotas **– el Orog argumentaba pues aun malherido conservaba su espíritu de lucha, así como su olfato que le revelo la sangre mágica que fluida en el cuerpo de John.**

¡Sanentur vulnera! – **haciendo caso a las amenazas del Orog John recito un hechizo para que dejara de sangrar -** Tsuminatra Et Vero, Phasmatos Et Vero! – **dijo luego varias veces hasta que sus heridas cerraran .**

Pero porque me ayudas si nuestras razas no se llevan bien **– el joven Orog cuestionaba pues no comprendía porque pequeño mago lo había ayudado.**

Lo hice porque es lo correcto así de simple **– John contestaba para luego volver a donde estaba su fogata siendo seguido por el Orog.**

Entonces que hace un chico mágico como tú en un lugar como este **– el Orog curioso preguntaba al pequeño John .**

Pues una despiadada hechicera secuestro a varios amigos míos y los ejecutara en tres días sino le consigo una espada **\- John contaba a su interlocutor quien tras oír su historia mostro su hacha de guerra asustando levemente al muchacho.**

Pues entonces permíteme unirme a tu búsqueda como pago por haberme ayudado **– el Orog se ofrecía ayudar a John a encontrar la espada por la ayuda que le había brindado.**

Okey y para cerrar el trato digamos nuestros nombre yo soy John **– Dijo John extendiendo su mano para completar el convenio entre él y su nuevo aliado.**

Mi nombre es Gorot y es honor unirme a tu cruzada **– se presentaba el Orog dando un fuerte apretón de manos al joven mago causándole un poco de dolor .**

 **Mientras tanto en el castillo de Morgana el cual se encontraba sobre un volcán , se encontraban** **Alan , Choi , Piero, Jasón , Stewart y George quienes se encontraban encadenados en la oscura y aterradora prisión de la perversa bruja vigilados de cerca por algunos de los monstruos mas el reflejo de Roy.**

Chicos que creen que nos harán esos tipos **\- Stewart cuestionaba a sus compañeros mientras veía entre los barrotes como los villanos los vigilaban.**

No lo se golpearnos, torturarnos o comerán es un mundo de posibilidadesno creen **\- George sarcástico se expresa para enmascarar el miedo que sentía estando en ese lugar.**

Ojala que no porque tengo un pésimo sabor **\- Choi uniéndose a la conversación intentando hacerse el gracioso para subirle los ánimos a todos .**

Yo no quiero morir **– El pequeño Jasón entre lagrimas contaba a sus compañeros siendo abrasado por Piero .**

Tranquilo ya veras que en cualquier momento tu hermano y jim llegaran para salvarnos a todos **– Piero consolaba al pequeño sin éxito pues el miedo y el terror lo tenía dominado .**

Si estás solito y tienes miedo  
Busca la luz  
Si ves que todo se hace negro  
Busca la luz  
Si el corazón está cerrado  
Busca la luz  
Si falta alguien a tu lado, qué?  
Busca la luz

Si el día se te vuelve oscuro  
Busca la luz  
Y si en la noche no hay estrellas  
Busca la luz  
Si el sol se fue y nadie lo encuentra  
Busca la luz  
Si no hay sonrisas ni caricias, qué?  
Busca la luz

La luz está  
muy dentro tuyo  
La luz sos vos, si si  
Busca tu brillo  
Vos la luna, vos sos el sol  
La luz está en tu corazón

La luz está  
muy dentro tuyo  
La luz sos vos, si si  
Busca tu brillo  
Vos la luna, vos sos el sol  
La luz está en tu corazón

 **Comenzó cantando el pequeño Alan para luego ser acompañado por sus amigos al entender el porqué de su canto.**

Si estás herido y te lastiman  
Busca la luz  
Si se hace duro el camino  
Busca la luz  
Si el que era amigo es enemigo  
Busca la luz  
Si estás confuso y perdido, qué?  
Busca la luz

Si los adultos no te entienden  
Busca la luz  
Si los que amas ya no te quieren  
Busca la luz  
Si no encontras un beso a mano  
Busca la luz  
Si falta alguien a tu lado, qué?  
Busca la luz

La luz está  
muy dentro tuyo  
La luz sos vos, si si  
Busca tu brillo  
Vos la luna, vos sos el sol  
La luz está en tu corazón

La luz está  
muy dentro tuyo  
La luz sos vos, si si  
Busca tu brillo  
Vos la luna, vos sos el sol  
La luz está ¿Dónde está?  
En tu corazón

 **Tras acabar el canto todos se sintieron mejor y con mas esperanza para enfrentar los problemas que los rodeaba, entretanto desde su trono Morgana observaba al grupo de muchachos.**

Que asco no crees no hay nada peor que niños felices y cantando **– Morgana se expresaba con asco tras ver aquella escena por parte de los críos bajo su cargo.**

Concuerdo ama pero debe recordar que ellos son esenciales para que su magnífico plan se lleve a cabo **– Decía el reflejo de Alexa quien vestía un atuendo parecido a la de su ama solo que el suyo era morado cristalizado recordándole a su amo la importancia de los muchachos.**

Lo se , pero es tan frustrante estar aquí solo esperando a que ese piojo consiga la espada **– Morgana se quejaba pues la espera le recordaba su experiencia vivida en su prisión del mundo de los espejos.**

Si puedo opinar ama quizás la espera se le haría menor se observara el progreso de la búsqueda de su enemigo **– Alexa sugería a la maléfica hechicera quien acepto gustosa y pasando su mano sobre su báculo para espiar a John**

 **Mientras tanto el grupo de Jim arribo finalmente en scarlat los cuatro humanos estaban listos para enfrentar lo que sea , lamentablemente sus compañeras ponys tenían ciertos problemas para adaptarse a su nuevo ambiente a excepción de la princesa de la amistad.**

Esto se siente 20% más extraño que Buckball con los ojos vendados **– Comentaba Rainbow Dash quien se convertido en humana vestida como arquera medieval y su alforja se había vuelta una mochila de cuero.(2#)**

Te entiendo Rainbow me siento más fuera de lugar que un cerdo en competencia de vacas **\- contaba desconcertada Applejack vestida un traje de aventurera hecho de piel sintética y cuya alforja también se había convertido en mochila.(3#)**

Tranquila chicas luego de un tiempo uno se acostumbra **– dijo Twiligth vestida con un hermoso vestido purpura con cinturón violeta tranquilizaba a sus amigas pues tras sus experiencias en canterlot high esto no le resultaba tan extraño .**

Ok ya llegamos entonces jim ¿cuál es el plan? - **Luke cuestionaba al líder de equipo pues él era experto en la dimensión en que estaban .**

Pues gracias al información que nos brindo el consejo sabemos que Morgana trabaja con un tal Moon Dark quien tiene en su castillo a spike y algunos de los chicos , asique el plan mas lógico seria que el grupo se divida para confrontar a ambos villanos **– Jim explicaba a sus compañeros de equipo siendo Roxy la próxima en hablar.**

Seguro que sea buena idea separarnos digo no sabemos lo que ese tal Moon Dark es capaz y Morgana seguro te esperando a que vayas a por ella **– Roxy compartiendo su punto de vista indicaba al joven mago siendo Dustin el próximo en hablar.**

Y la verdad nuestro equipo no esta en las mejores condiciones para ir a una confrontación directa – **Dijo** **Dustin apuntando a tanto Rainbow como Applejack quienes no lograban permanecer en pie–** ademas **– continuo el –** realmente te sientes listo para enfrentar a tu ex **– termino diciendo el provocando que el joven mago tragara al seco por los nervios que le provocaba tal situación.**

Para el problema de las chicas tengo esta solución **– haciendo un movimiento de manos Jim lanzo un conjuro que le permitió a las amigas de Twiligth caminar correctamente –** para lo demásacepto sugerencias porque no tengo nada – **termino diciendo el muchacho siendo su amiga twiligth la próxima en hablar .**

Yo creo tener una solución para ambos problemas **– Twiligth manifestó para luego formar una ronda junto a todos sus amigos para explicar su plan.**

 **Entretanto tras despertar tanto John como Gorot emprendieron su camino para encontrar la funda de la espada , en su camino tuvieron que esquivar ciclopes , pelear contra cazadores Orogs y sortear toda clase de obstáculos para cumplir su tarea . Al medio día ambos descansaron cerca de un lago donde Gorot pesco una buena cantidad de peces para que ambos comieran algo, volviendo a utilizar su magia el pequeño mago cocino el pescado para luego comenzar a comer su comida.**

Debo decirlo eres bastante hábil con la magia para ser tan pequeño **– Gorot alaba las habilidades mágicas de John** \- y gracias estos vidrios mágicos y gorro me permite estar bajo el horrible sol **– termino diciendo agradeciéndole el gorro con visera y los lentes oscuros que había conjurado con su magia acto seguido le dio una buena mordida a su pescado.**

No hay de que , todo se lo debo a mi hermano mayor el ha sido un gran maestro **– John contaba como jim le había entrenado en magia –** y tú que tienes hermanos **– cuestiono curioso el pequeño mago a lo que su compañero respondió.**

La verdad solo somos mi papa y yo, aparte los demás Orogs no les caigo muy bien que digamos **– Gorot explicaba a aliado recibiendo un abrazo por parte de este cosa que sorprendió al joven Orog .**

Pues ellos se lo pierden, yo al menos creo que eres genial **– John haciéndole un cumplido a su compañero de equipo provocando que este sonriera levemente.**

Bueno acaba pronto tu pescado recuerda tenemos poco tiempo para encontrar esa dichosa funda **– Gorot recordaba a John para acabar con aquella escena amistosa a la cual no estaba acostumbrado.**

 **Luego de terminar su comida ambos retomaron la búsqueda llegando a un rio en donde la brújula dejo de indicar el camino dando entender que era el lugar donde estaba la funda. Intuyendo lo que tenía que hacer John se saco la ropa quedando solo en short pero en cuanto puso un dedo en agua apareció una bellísima ninfa de cabello celeste, piel blanca y vestida con un vestido azul marino.**

¿Quién osa entrar a mi rio? – **Cuestiono la ninfa siendo John el próximo en hablar inclinándose ante la criatura.**

Disculpe señora ninfa mi amigo y yo hemos venido en búsqueda de una funda encantada que me llevara a encontrar una espada **– John de manera educada se expresaba ante la ninfa recibiendo un ataque por parte de esta.**

Siendo así no puedo permitir que ninguno abandone este lugar con vida **– la ninfa manifestaba para justificar y ejerce su poder contra ambos chicos .**

Veo que las negociaciones acabaron por lo que toca mi parte favorita **– Gorot proclamo para luego sacar su hacha para comenzar a pelear contra la ninfa.**

 **Una feroz lucha se libro entre el dúo y su adversaria acuáticos pese a dar bueno golpes los chicos no lograban acertar ningún golpe contra la ninfa , a pesar de eso ambos continuaban luchando porque sabían lo que estaba en juego si perdían, Mientras tanto en el castillo de Morgana la hechicera malvada se encontraba observando con gran satisfacción la pelea de John pero su espectáculo fue súbitamente interrumpida por la llegada de Roxy y las chicas.**

Oh vaya tenemos invitadas y yo tengo tan solo para ofrecer una buena "recepción"- **Morgana proclamo acto seguido convoco los monstruos proporcionados por Moon Dark mas las versiones corruptas de Alexa y Roy.**

Uy si tratas así a tus invitados no me sorprende que Jim te dejara **– Rainbow Dash se burlaba provocando la hechicera le lanzara un ataque de energía por su comentario .**

Regla 1 de mi castillo nadie nombra a ese maldito y fracasado excusa de brujo **– Conto Morgana acto seguido ilumino su báculo mágico –** regla número 2 no puede haber pelea en este castillo sin publico **– termino diciendo ella convocando a los chicos que estaban en sus mazmorras pero colgado en el techo a mucho metros del piso.**

¡Chicos! Tu despreciable y loca bruja libéralos ahorra mismo – **Roxy sobresaltada fue a confrontar a la villana recibiendo una cachetada por parte de Alexa quien fue en defensa de su ama.**

Nadie habla a si a la reina maldad en especial una sucia alimaña como tu – **Alexa con mirada helada amenazaba a la muchacha quien no dijo nada simplemente se puso su placa en la cintura.**

¡furia bestial, instinto desatado! – **Grito la muchacha transformándose acto seguido tomo represalias contra Alexa pero no con una cachetada sino con un puñetazo tirándola contra un muro cercano.**

Buen golpe terroncito puede que te pida tu ayuda en la huerta cuando volvamos **– Applejack impresionada con el despliegue de fuerza ejercía por su amiga humana.**

Atentas que la loca de Morgana viene para acá y no esta nada feliz **– indico Rainbow Dash al ver la forma tan fea como la bruja y su ejercito se aproximaba hacia ellas.**

 **Fue así que inicio el combate entre ambos grupos pero ajeno a la batalla una presencia invisible se deslizaba dentro del castillo, volviendo con Gorot y John habían sido superados por los sorprendentes poderes de la ninfa del rio quien atrapo a ambos con dos manos gigantes de agua para luego comenzar apretarlos.**

Bueno creo que esto es todo fue un gusto luchar a tu lado John **– Gorot casi sin aliento manifestó al pequeño John antes de perder el conocimiento .**

Disculpen chicos por no poder ayudarlos , perdóname spike …..hermano mío **– Pensaba John haciendo énfasis en su arrepentimiento al no poder salvar a sus amigos en especial a quien consideraba su hermano , derramando una lagrima antes de perder el conocimiento .**

 **Dicha lagrima entro en contacto con las dos manos de agua que a su vez transmitieron los pasamiento del pequeño a la ninfa quien tras oírlos libero y sano a ambos chicos para luego retirarse al fondo del rio. Al despertar Gorot corrió a ver si su compañero mago continuaba vivo respirando aliviado al ver que respiraba.**

Hay mi cabeza ,oye Gorot que acaba de pasar **\- John con la cabeza hecha un nudo cuestionaba a Orog.**

No lo se parece que esa ninfa simplemente nos dejo ir **– Gorot contaba a su camarada pero antes que pudiera decir algo mas el rio comenzó a brillar acto seguido surgió una funda de espada blanca como la nieve adornada con 7 piedras de color Rojo, Naranja, Amarillo, Verde , Azul ,Añil y Violeta.**

Creo que ella se dio cuenta que nuestras intenciones eran buenas después de todo – **John intuyo tras tomar la funda y vestirse se disponía a irse junto a Gorot no sin antes conjurar una rosa la cual arrojo al rio en señal de agradecimiento hacia la ninfa.**

 **Tras obtener la funda John intento activarla para que le mostrara el camino hacia la espada que anhelaba su enemiga, tras recitar varios hechizos el pequeño John estuvo a punto de darse por vencido .**

Entonces John esa bruja no te dijo como usar esta cosa **\- Gorot cuestionaba al muchacho tras verlo fallar una y otra vez sus hechizos.**

Pues no y ya se me están acabando las ideas "desearía que esta cosa nos llevara donde la espada" **– John conto a su compañera sin darse cuenta la piedra roja se ilumino convocando un Ruc de pluma café y garras amarillas.**

 **Dicha ave bajo en picada agarro ambos y los llevo a una región ártica de Scarlat, tras tirarlos en un montículo de nieve la ave monstruosa se alejo raudamente del lugar , delejando ambos muy confundidos y perplejos, ya que no comprendían lo que había pasado . Volviendo al castillo de Morgana la maléfica villana había acorralado al grupo de heroínas quien se habían quedado literalmente contra el muro cosa que alegro enormemente a la villana.**

Ha sido realmente divertido chicas pero lamentablemente tengo una cita a la que acudir **– Morgana proclama iluminando su báculo para volarles la cabeza a todas pero fue detenida por Alexa –** como osas detenerme **– manifestó la villana siendo Austin el próximo en hablar .**

Ultima noticias bujas los hermanos Hawk se han reunido **– Austin anuncio llegando con 2 espejos de mano rotos indicando que el joven mago había roto el hechizo de Morgana.**

Crees que me importa tengo el poder suficiente para ….ya veo esto fue obra tuya verdad **Jim – Morgana comento al sentir un fuerte dolor que emanaba de su pecho que le impedía moverse.**

Me costo encontrarlo y mas romper el hechizo de protección que le pusiste **– Comenzó diciendo Jim sosteniendo el corazón de cristal que representaba la vida de Morgana el cual era de color rojo mesclado con negro –** ahorra pon ya a mis chicos en el piso **\- indico jim al ver que la villana no obedecía estrujo levemente el corazón para que cumpliera la orden.**

Vaya no te recordaba tan malvado el tener que cuidar a mocosos te ha bajado a mi nivel **\- Morgana manifestaba bajando con su magia al piso a los chicos acto seguido les quito los grilletes.**

 **Libres corrieron a los brazos de Roxy y compañía, yéndose casi para atrás al contemplar la transformación que habían sufrido las ponys que estimaban , lamentablemente la escena no duro mucho pues de un momento a otro la gravedad amento súbitamente en la habitación empujando a todos al piso a excepción de Morgana.**

Entonces terminaste de jugar o que **– Moon Dark apareciendo en la habitación pregunto a su compañera malévola.**

Puedes culparme tu plan avanza tan lento que tengo que buscar en que distraerme **– Morgana contaba al villano dando a entender que toda el tiempo estuvo burlándose del grupo de Jim**

Supongo que eres el autor intelectual tras secuestro a spike y el ataque al castillo de Jim **– Twiligth apuntaba a Moon Dark recibiendo un aplauso por parte del perverso villano.**

Muy bien veo que eres muy inteligente a pesar de sur un caballo **– Moon Dark con un leve tono de sarcasmo comento dejando a todos sin palabras –** oh si, se quienes son todos ustedes pero lamentablemente no puedo perder tiempo conversando **– tomando el corazón de Morgana le dio un beso y lo introdujo en dicha hechicera.**

Asumo entonces que todo esta listo para comenzar nuestro plan **– Morgana retorciéndose levemente tras recuperar el corazón interrogo a su compañero.**

Ya estamos casi listo por eso vine por ti pensé que te gustaría ser parte de los preparativos **\- Moon Dark explicaba a su compañera en el mal –** pero primero **\- continuo el –** les devuelvo a esta basura que se coló en mi castilloarmando un escándalo **– termino diciendo el haciendo aparecer un muy mal herido Luke quien había fallado en su misión de rescate en la guarida de Moon Dark.**

Pero no estén tristes porque ahorra se pondrá peor **\- Morgana anuncio acto seguido hizo desaparecer a los chicos -** aun necesitamos a estos ratoncitos por lo que no podemos dárselos aun **– termino diciendo ella para luego desaparecer de la habitación.**

Pero no todo es malo ya que como premio de consolación les entrego a los hermanos Hawk no los necesito para lo que viene **– Moon Dark comunico al grupo de amigos quien aun estaban en el piso aplastados por el poder del villano –** una cosa mas este castillo caerá a la lava en menos de 10 segundos asique les sugiero que se pongan su trajes para nadar **– termino diciendo el villano a modo de burla para luego retirarse dejando a nuestros héroes con enorme problema en puerta.**

 **Mientras tanto tras ponerse de pie tanto Gorot como John continuaron su viaje por la región helada de Scarlat esperando hallar algún pueblo donde pedir indicaciones acerca de la espada o en su defecto una cueva para resguardarse del frio.**

Aun no puedo creer nuestra suerte primero una ninfa casi nos ahoga y ahora un Ruc nos abandona en esta tundra helada **– Gorot se quejaba mientras intentaba caminar atreves de la nieve la cual cada vez se hacía más dura y pesada.**

Eh estado en peores situaciones aunque agradecería un chocolate caliente o por lo menos una manta para cubrirme **– John contaba a su compañero abrazándose así mismo intentando mantener su propio calor .**

 **De pronto los sentidos de Gorot se activaron advirtiéndole de un enemigo que se encontraba al asecho alrededor de él y John indicándole a su aliado se pusiera en guardia. Saltando desde debajo de la nieve apareció unos lobos blancos de unos 1,8 metros de altura los cuales rodearon ambos chicos.**

Lo que faltaba alguna idea compadre **– Gorot cuestiono a su compañero mago a lo que el** respondió.

Pues arcando una página de tu libro creo que llego la hora de pelear **\- John conto a su aliado encendiendo sus manos cosa que alegro a Gorot .**

 **Lejos de la región ártica y la batalla del dúo de amigos la pareja malvada conformada por Moon Dark y Morgana aparecieron en una ciudad abandonada hecha de piedra, junto a ellos se encontraba tanto los 11 niños secuestrados como spike y Ryu .**

Entonces donde esta **– Morgana interrogaba a su compañero quien a punto con dirección al norte al ir a revisar descubrió a un grupo de los soldados reparando un extraño altar .**

Como te dije ya estamos casi listos **– Moon Dark dichos conto a su compañero recibiendo una piedra en la cabeza por parte de Ryu.**

Disculpen Sr y Sra demente nos podrían decir que hacemos todos aquí **\- Ryu cuestionaba a los dos villanos siendo Morgana la próxima en hablar.**

Para responder eso necesito que tu y esta lagartija purpura respondan si reconocen este lugar **– Morgana cuestiono a ambos dragones quienes al ver a su alrededor sintiendo una extraña conexión con la ciudadela.**

Parece que no asique yo se los diré esta ciudad se conocía como **"Comet Valley " – Moon Dark conto a ambos dragones –** el lugar donde ambos nacieron y donde encontraran su fin asi como el resto de Scarlat **– termino diciendo el villano revelando un dato que para ambos dragones era desconocido para luego comenzar a reir acompañado por Morgana y sus soldados monstruos.**

 **Continuara…..**

* * *

nota del autor:

1#:el monstruo que le sirve la comida a spike es el mismo que ataco el castillo de jim antes de ser de piedra

2 #y 3#: se ven como su dobles de canterlot high y de atemano sino fui muy al detalle con la ropa de ella y la de twiligth

gracias por leer y nos leemos luego


	13. Beast 12

**este capitulo es un poco mas largo que otros pero prometo que sera divertido**

* * *

 **Beast 12: La reunión**

 **La pelea continuaba entre la pareja conformada por Gorot y John quienes no daban su brazo a torcer frente al grupo de lobos quienes por algún motivo desconocido para ambos los atacaban , sin embargo sin importar a cuantos derivaran otros lobos de la jauría tomaba su lugar cosa que comenzaba a afectar a ambos chicos.**

Se que dije que me gustaba resolver mis problemas a golpes pero John tienes alguna idea para acabar con esto **\- Gorot interrogaba a su compañero de equipo mientras que al mismo tiempo se defendía de los lobo.**

No tengo nada y la verdad se me están acabando la fuerzas para luchar "Desearía que hubiera otra manera de terminar esta batalla **"- John** **respondía a su compañero activando de nuevo sin querer las joyas en la funda en este caso fue la de color índigo.**

Resistan no podemos permitir que esto asesinos encuentren a nuestra cueva **– Decía uno de los lobos para sorpresa de la pareja conformada por Gorot y John**

Dime por favor que tu también lo oyes **–Gorot sin salir de su asombro cuestionaba al joven mago quien asintió con la cabeza para luego acercarse al lobo que hablo.**

Hola señor lobo perdone pero mi amigo y yo nos gustaría saber porque nos quieren matar **–John cuestiono al lobo sintiéndose extraño al hacerlo sin perder postura de combate su interlocutor respondió.**

Ustdes roban nuestra comida ,matan a los nuestros espera ….. Me puedes entender **\- el lobo contaba al joven quedándose callado al ver que la respuesta es si .**

Mi compañero y yo no buscamos problemas lo único que queremos es salvar unos amigos míos de una bruja demente que busca la espada que va con esto **– John armándose de valor y apagando sus manos mostro la funda provocando que su interlocutor detuviera el ataque.**

Síganme si quieres encontrar dicha espada **– el lobo solicito al joven mago quien antes de partir curo a tanto Gorot como a los lobos que habían lastimado en la batalla.**

Porque rayos los ayudas si hace un segundo nos querían matar **– Gorot cuestionaba mientras caminaba junto a John y los lobos sosteniendo firmemente su hacha de guerra.**

En primera porque era lo correcto y en segunda porque parece que ellos saben algo de la espada – **John explicaba a su compañero los motivos que lo llevaron a ayudar a los lobos-** pero **–continuo el –** solo por si acaso maten tu hacha cerca en caso que alguno no mire feo – **le susurro a Gorot** **dejándolo más calmado y feliz al joven Orog .**

 **Mientras que Gorot y John eran guiados por los lobosa a un sitio desconocido, el grupo de Jim se encontraban cayendo junto al castillo de Morgana al volcán , el cual se hundía cada vez mas rápido en el volcán , tomándose de las manos Alexa , Roy ,Dustin y Jim conjuraron un hechizo para llevarse a todos a un lugar seguro , una vez fuera de peligro los 4 mago fueron a currar a sus compañeros quienes habían recibido un duro golpe por parte de Morgana y Moon Dark en especial Luke quien había fallado en su misión de rescate.**

Pues Jim que vamos hacer ahorra **– Roxy cuestionaba a su novio quien tras curar a Luke le contesto.**

No lo se , yo pensé que deteniendo a Morgana sería suficiente pero me equivoque **– Jim sintiéndose un fracaso contaba a los presentes siendo Applejack la próxima en hablar.**

No es tu culpa caramelo esa pareja de truhanes eran muy fuerte para detenerlos **-Applejack consolaba al joven mago quien se sintió un poco mejor gracias a las palabras ofrecidas por su amiga.**

Disculpen Alexa, Roy se que han pasado por mucho pero alguno sabe lo que planea Morgana y Moon Dark **– Twiligth interrogaba a los 2 magos pues pensaba que quizás durante el tiempo bajo el poder de Morgana esta les habría compartido su plan.**

Lo siento , pero no recordamos nada es un efecto secundario por haber roto el hechizo de Morgana **– Alexa contaba a los presentes sintiéndose mal por no ser ayuda para el grupo de amigos.**

Puede que yo tenga una idea de lo que traman **– Dijo Luke despertando mostrando un libro que había robado del castillo de Moon Dark antes que lo atraparan.**

 **Mientras tanto en Comet Valley los soldados monstruos terminaban de reconstruir el altar pero algunos de los soldado se dedicaron a atormentar y humillar a los niños para diversión de los villanos con el que más ensañaron fue con el pequeño Jasón , provocando que tanto Ryu como spike salieran en su defensa acción que imitaron Alan, Martín,pierro ,Garín , Basilio y Choi quienes artos de sufrir abusos le pusieron un alto a esos soldados bravucones .**

Bueno creo que suficiente pulgas insolentes **– Moon Dark proclamo para luego usar el poder de gravedad sobre todos los pequeños y los 2 dragones.**

Fue un divertido espectáculo pero lamentablemente necesitamos que todos los ratones en perfectas condiciones o sino el ritual se arruinara **– Morgana conto para luego utilizar su báculo para curar a sus prisioneros -** por lo que **– continuo ella –** quien se atreva a lastimarlos nuevamente se las verá conmigo… **.entendieron – termino diciendo la villana amenazando a los soldados monstruos quienes temerosos se alejaron a los muchachos.**

Gracias por ayudarnos señorita **– Jasón le agradecía a la malévola villana su ayuda quien respuesta lo tomo entre sus brazos.**

Entiende algo me pequeño y regordete ratón si te salve es porque al final seré yo quien te mate me entiendes **\- Morgana manifestaba al pequeño mientras que al mismo tiempo le desordenaba su cabello antes de devolverlo con sus amigos.**

Si es así porque no lo haces de una vez bruja odiosa **– Aron insultando a la villana cuestiono recibiendo un castigo por parte de Moon Dark.**

Cuida esa lengua insecto cloaca o te la arrancare yo mismo **– Moon Dark amenazaba al pequeño mientras que al mismo tiempo le provocaba dolor con su magia.**

¡Basta! Por favor deténgase **\- George suplicaba al villano que se detuviera siendo Morgana la próxima en hablar.**

Calma mi malévolo tesoro recuerda que aun lo necesitamos **– Morgana indicaba su malévolo compañero recordándole cual era su meta final.**

¿Por qué haces esto eres humana igual que todos ellos? **– Spike confrontando a la villana demandaba saber el porqué de su crueldad hacia el y sus compañero.**

En primera lagartija gordinflona no me compares con ellos porque yo soy **superior – Morgana proclamó usando una intensa voz –** segundo **– continuo ella –** si de verdad quieres saber te lo diré de una manera que conoces **\- termino diciendo provocando el disgusto de Moon Dark pues sabía lo que venía.**

 **(1#)Me canse de fingir ¿Donde quedo mi final feliz?**

Las reglas yo cumplí Y siempre obedecí

Y nada que no fuera mío yo pedí Mi momento espere Pero cuando al fin llegó A él eligió...

Y ahora estoy sintiendo un gran dolor

No lo puedo evitar Lo siento sin cesar Mis pensamientos están dando vueltas sin parar

Como una imagen perfecta pero sin enmarcar

 **Se exactamente a quién culpar**

 **Utilizando su báculo mostro como antes de ser la villana fue la princesa de un reino desconocido y como al ser la mayor de dos hermanos espero ser nombrada reina por su padre ,lo cual no sucedió porque el eligió al hijo menor en vez de ella , llenándola de rabia y cuando pregunto el porque el padre dijo que era porque el trono solo podía ocuparlo un hombre.**

La chica mala yo nunca fui

Creí que reina sería al fin

Pero no fue así

Así que de ahora en mas

Seré la que lidere toda la obscuridad

Hay un demonio en mis hombros donde el ángel ya no esta

Y la reina el me llama...

La bondad la dejé atrás

No me van a lastimar mas

Y no voy a dejar más que nadie se aproveche de mi

 _ **La ira sigue en mi**_

 _ **Vive en mi**_

Y mi sangre como un mar ardiente ahora esta

Mi reinado pronto ya será

Se inclinaran ante mi maldad

Su pesadilla soy

 _ **Esperen a saber se mis planes hoy...**_

 **Ahorra mostraba como consumida por su pena y enojo fue en búsqueda de poder , encontrando un libro que le hablaba de un poderoso báculo que le brindaría el poder de cambiar su destino.**

La chica mala yo nunca fui

Creí que reina sería al fin

Pero no fue así

Así que de ahora en mas

Seré la que lidere toda la obscuridad

Hay un demonio en mis hombros donde el ángel ya no esta

 _ **y me llama la reina del mal**_

 **REINA DEL MAL~ (X2)**

Algo me llama me siento atrapada

Mi cuerpo se mueve

No puedo hacer nada

Y mis sentidos entraron en trance

Dejando que la obscuridad así avance

El precio será un enorme castigo

¿Más que más me da si no tengo amigos?

Lo que me interesa es que este mundo

 _ **¡Admita que yo soy la reina eterna!**_

 **Para continuar su relato mostro como al tocar el báculo adquirió sus nuevas facultades mágicas, también como fue perseguida por su familia al volverse lo que ellos consideraron como malvada , luego cuando enfrento a jim cuando ella intento dominar a scarlat tiempo atrás y como ella fue encerrada en el mundo de los espejos**

Me lo merezco y ya!

Al mundo liderar!

Aprendan a escuchar..

Al fin voy a reinar!

Si una reina quieren conocer

Les daré una que recordarán

Y voy a demostrar

Que como verán

 _ **Voy a gobernar toda la obscuridad**_

El demonio está en mis hombros donde el ángel ya no esta

 _ **Y me llama la reina del mal~**_

 **Reina del mal~**

 **ME LO MEREZCO Y YA!**

 **Termino catando la villana poniendo punto final a su historia así como la construcción del altar el cual al estar completo comenzó a brillar .Volviendo con Gorot y John quienes tras mucho caminar al lado de los lobo llegaron a una misteriosa cueva en donde había monumentos de cristal de de diferentes criaturas raras entre ellos una de lobo.**

Bonitas no creen pero porque estamos **…..Aqui – Gorot manifestaba hasta el momento que los lobos tocaron la estatua de lobo convirtiéndose en tanto hombres como mujeres vestidos con pieles de diferentes animales.**

Ok eso no se ve todos los días lo que me lleva a preguntar ¿Quienes o que son ustedes?- **John sorprendido cuestionaba al extraño grupo de personas.**

Nosotros no tenemos lo que llamas nombres pues lo hemos olvidado por usar los poderes de estas estatuas tantas veces **– Contaba el que antes había hablado con John en forma de lobo –** pero tu **– continuo el –** puedes llamarnos la "manada" y yo me llamo alpha **– termino diciendo el presentándose a tanto el como sus compañeros quienes aun en su forma humana conservaban su instinto animal**

Entonces alpha cierto porque han traído ambos aquí **– Gorot sin perder el tiempo interrogo al que el supuso era el líder de aquel grupo tan extraño.**

En realidad al único que debía venir era este pequeño tu eres solo un arrimado **– Alpha explico al joven Orog quien como respuesta saco su hacha en señal de disgusto ante el insulto de su interlocutor.**

Entonces me dijiste que guiarías a la espada que busco **– John deteniendo a su compañero de hacer una locura interrogo a alpha.**

Antes que nada préstame la funda necesito verificar algo **–alpha solicito John un tanto dudoso obedeció –** tal como lo pensé tu eres nuestro **….. Salvador –termino diciendo el creando mas dudas que respuestas al muchacho y su compañero de viaje.**

Mi pequeño amigo un salvador de que estáshablando **–Gorot exigiendo respuestas cuestiono a alpha a lo que él respondió.**

Hace muchas estaciones nuestro pueblo fue hechizado porque nuestra gente abuso de los recurso que la tierra nos proporcionaba **– Alpha atreves de pinturas rupestre en los muros de la cueva contaba a Gorot y John como su hogar se convirtió en una tundra helada –** por lo que **– continuo el –** recurrieron a los dioses que adoraban , los cuales les dieron la capacidad de volverse en criaturas capases de sobrevivir a dicho hechizo **\- continuando su relato mostro como sus ancestros utilizo el poder de las estatuas en la cueva para perdurar en aquel ambiente tan inhóspito.**

Pero supongo que algo salió mal **– Interrumpiendo la historia Gorot compartió su deducción acerca de lo que paso con los ancestros de alpha.**

Lo que nuestros ancestro no comprendieron que para obtener el poder de los dioses se debía pagar un precio **– Alpha relataba para luego seguir con la próxima pintura rupestre –** el poder de los dioses no solo da también quita y lo que perdieron fue su humanidad convirtiéndose de apoco en la criatura a quien le rezaban **\- dijo el provocando que sus compañeros aullaran triste** – sin embargo se profetizo que un salvador vendría un día y que con su poder rompería la maldición que estaba ligada a la espada **– termino diciendo el mostrando la ultima pintura que mostraba a un individuo con la misma funda de John sacando la espada liberando a toda la gente del clan de Alpha.**

Alpha llévame a done esta esa espadaahorra – **John enérgico solicito a Alpha quien sin perder tiempo lo llevo a donde estaba dicha espada.**

 **Volviendo con el grupo de jim quienes tras leer el libro proporcionado por Luke, por fin el grupo de héroes tuvo una visión más clara del objetivo de Morgana y Moon Dark.**

Entonces déjame ver si comprendo estos dos pretenden transferirse el poder innato de unos dragones mágicos **\- Rainbow Dash intentando comprender lo que había leído en el libro frente a ella.**

Aparentemente Morgana y compañía descubrieron que realizando un ritual especial pueden lograrlo y debe hacerse en un lugar llamado Comet Valley pero para funcione el hechizo debe ser realizado por 2 "Dragón Star" **\- Austin seguía leyendo el libro –** estos dragones eran los herederos de un clan de dragones sabios expertos en las artes místicas ,a su vez estos 2 dragones deben haber sido eclosionados por tanto la magia blanca y negra **– termino diciendo mostrando una imagen de dos garra de dragón con la mitad de una estrella en la palma de sus garras.**

¡ay ,por Dios! **– Luke reconociendo de golpea la imagen del libro expreso su espanto al darse cuenta que era la misma que la spike le mostro días antes .**

Presumo por tu reacción que ese amigo dragón Spike es portador de dicha marca **– Alexa expuso provocando que el joven junto a ella asintiera dándole la razón.**

Entonces que , nos vas a decir lo que sabes o que **– Roy un tanto molesto interrogaba al joven no mágico quien al ver la forma severa como todos los veían por haber ocultado información .**

 **En aproximadamente 5 minutos Luke conto lo ocurrido cuando fue a Philydelfia con spike y como le había prometido al dragón no hablar acerca de lo que le pasaba.**

Porque rayos ocultaste algo tan importante **– Rainbow Dash siendo la primera en hablar fue donde el chico y le dio un golpe en el hombro a modo de castigo.**

Es que el no quería y yo como su amigo respete su decisión tu mejor que nadie debería entender la importancia de la lealtad entre los amigos **– Luke contraargumento dejando callada a la muchacha pues no sabía que contestar.**

Caramelo pero no por eso debes callar cuando un amigo sufre pese que este se lo pida – **Applejack indicaba la importancia de ser honesto aunque implique ir en contra de los deseos de los aliados.**

Muy bien todo muy bonito pero ahora centrémonos en detener a los villanos **– Roxy llamando la atención del trió les recordó el problema en que estaban.**

No te preocupes porque gracias esto ya sabemos a donde ir pero primero tenemos que hacer una parada **\- Jim contaba a los presente acto seguido y con la ayuda de Dustin, Alexa y Roy conjuro otro hechizo de teleportación con rumbo a un sitio desconocido previo al lugar de la batalla.**

 **Volviendo con John y Gorot el primero había encontrado finalmente la espada que necesitaba pero antes de sacarla de su prisión de piedra fue interrumpido por alpha.**

Cuidado mi joven salvador una vez que saque la espada recibirá el golpe de la magia acumulada durante muchas estaciones **\- Alpha advertía al pequeño John quien comprendiendo la advertencia procedió a sacar la espada.**

 **Tal como alpha le había contado en cuanto saco la espada tremendas cantidades de energía mágica fueron liberados , por lo que rápidamente intento colocarle la funda para evitar que se saliera de control pero no lo conseguía.**

No pensaras que te dejare solo en esto verdad – **Gorot manifestó para luego junto con el muchacho colocarle la funda a la espada –** bueno **– continuo el –** ahorra que tienen que pasar **\- el Orog interrogo al joven mago pero antes que este pudiera responder las joyas de la funda comenzaron a brillar.**

Creo que estamos a punto de descubrirlo **– John manifestó para luego ver como las joyas salían volando a todas velocidad fuera de la cueva.**

 **Una vez fuera de la caverna las joyas le devolvió la vida al valle que rodeaba la cueva , dejando solo las montañas cercanas cubiertas al tope de nieve, en el caso de alpha y su manada les devolvió su humanidad así como su dicha.**

Entonces alpha que harán ahora **– John cuestionaba a su nuevo amigo a lo que el respondió .**

Lo que nos toca , reconstruir todo lo que nuestro ancestros construyeron pero esta vez lo haremos del modo correcto **– Alpha respondía acto seguía tanto el cómo su manada se inclinaron frente a John** – Mi salvador si alguna vez necesita a mi pueblo o a mi solo llámenos e iremos sin dudar – **termino diciendo el prometiendo al pequeño mago que si necesitaba ayuda el y su pueblo lo ayudaría.**

Bueno ya tenemos la funda , la espada y te convertiste en un salvado ahora que **– Gorot cuestionaba a su compañero quien sosteniendo la espada enfundada contesto.**

Pues no lo sé esa bruja me dio esto para hallar la funda y esta nos guio a la espada **\- John contaba a su compañero enseñándole la brújula que Morgana le dio la cual empezó a brillar –** pero mira eso esta cosa volvió a funcionar **– indico el pequeño al ver como la brújula indicaba una nueva dirección.**

Entonces conjura un hechizo de super velocidad porque te recuerdo que tenemos tiempo limite para patearle el trasero a esos tipos **– Gorot recordándole el tiempo límite que los villanos le habían impuesto.**

Creo que tengo una idea mejor que un hechizo **\- John afirmaba para luego sacar la espada enfundada la cual había recuperado sus joyas – "** desearía tener mi placa aquí conmigo **" – cerrando los ojos deseo el muchacho y por harte de magia apareció su placa.**

Eso fue impresionante pero de que nos sirve **– Gorot sarcástico consultaba quien tras ponérsela en la cintura contesto.**

Tu solo observa **¡** **furia bestial, instinto desatado** **!-activando su placa John se transformo en su modo guerrero dejando a Gorot impactado –** y si eso te gusto **–continuo el –** esto te va a fascinar ¡Burning Hawk desciende y conquista! **\- invocando a su compañero halcón al cual se montaron para luego guiados por la brújula salir como rayos a donde los villanos se encontraban.**

 **Dichos villanos contemplaban como su peón venia hacia ellos por lo que llego la hora de poner** **su plan en acción .**

Muy bien miss pequeñas lagartija ha llegados la hora de hacer su parte del trabajo **– Morgana liberando a tanto spike como ha Ryu los puso en una de las plataformas.**

Y que pretenden que hagamos que nos pagamos a cantar **– Ryu valiente confronto a ambos villanos siendo Moon Dark quien tomo la palbra .**

Precisamente pues este altar sirve para eclosionar huevos de dragón **– Moon Dark explicaba para luego sacar uno de los huevos de los cofres colocándolo en otra plataforma.**

Pero nosotros no conocemos ninguna cancion **– Spike contestaba al villano siendo Morgana la próxima en hablar.**

Pero si han soñado con ella o no - **Morgana indico dejando sin palabras a ambos dragones pues la villana los tenia bien estudiados.**

Si necesitan motivación para empezar el show puedo ayudar con ello **– Moon Dark proclamo acto seguido utilizo su poder de gravedad para lastimar a los niños obligando a los 2 dragones a obedecer.**

 **(2#)Raimundus draco**

 **volat caeli**

 **ignis adflatu**

 **glacies ad conflandum.**

 **Raimundus draco**

 **Is est fortis digitis, apprehendamus;**

 **si propositus est:**

 **Folding ferrum talea.**

 **Raimundus draco**

 **He has pointed cauda;**

 **cum ea vapulando**

 **et ostendit.**

 **Raimundus draco**

 **Vivit turrim**

 **pars in plays,**

 **jump, et choros currere.**

 **Raimundus draco**

 **ambulaverit nocte**

 **vespertilio alis eius duo**

 **et caedi trepida multitudo.**

 **Raimundus draco**

 **cras refert;**

 **iacentem in lecto**

 **claudit fenestram.**

 **Raimundus draco**

 **somnia autem dracones**

 **sunt similes,**

 **ramones dracones.**

 **Cantaron ambos dragones quedando en un estado de trance , luego los dos villanos sacaron de los cofres que habían traído uno de los huevos de dragón para luego colocarlos en otra plataforma cercana a la otra provocando que este comenzara agrietarse**

No se pongan cómodos ya que ustedes también van a participar **– Moon Dark proclamo para luego tomar a Aron por el cuello –** tú serás nuestro conejillo de indias **– indico el siniestro villano arrastrando al pequeño a una tercera plataforma pero su paso fue cortado por una flecha de energía.**

Solo lo diré una vez libera a mis amigos, baja Aron y ríndete ahorra mismo – **Jim amenazo al villano apareciendo transformado junto a Luke y Roxy mas el resto de sus amigos armados con armas forjadas por enanos.**

No a lo primero y a lo tercero - **Moon Dark contesto llamando a su ejército de Monstruos y a Morgana** \- a lo segundo digo "mala elección de palabras"- **termino diciendo el villano acto seguido arrojo a Aron a la plataforma.**

 **(desde aquí poner :** **Zyuoh Fight!)**

 **En la plataforma del huevo frente a el eclosiono revelando a un pequeño dragón de color bermellón se adomen era color naranja ,** **Tenia tres garras negras en ambas manos y pies , tres cuernos amarillos, dos en la parte posterior de la cabeza y uno sobre la nariz, Mientras que este crecía Aron se hacía cada vez más joven** . **Al ver esto el grupo de jim se lanzo a la batalla contra Morgana y el ejercito de monstruos para evitar que los demás chicos corrieran con la misma suerte , cada uno a su manera y con su propia arma.**

Esta ballesta es 20 % increíble en mis manos **– Rainbow Dash manifestaba mientras disparaba flecha azules dejando congelado a algunos de los monstruos.**

Concuerdo Rainbow con este lazo puedo hacer trucos mas increíbles que en el rodeo de Appaloosa **\- Applejack concordando con su amiga utilizaba su lazo para capturar y destruir los monstruos congelados por su compañera.**

Eso no es nada preciosa de verías ver esta imponente lanza **–Dustin Declaraba utilizando una lanza de tres puntas el cual canalizaba su magia para atacar y destruir monstruos.**

¡Niños! Concéntrese oh esos tipos los mataran **\- Roy advertía al trió mientras utilizaba sus espadas cargadas de magia para destrozar golem de roca y salvar a tus compañeros de equipo.**

Armas fabricadas por enanos muy listo "James" **– Morgana alaba las acciones de su antigua pareja al tiempo que lazaba hechizos para acabarlo.**

Contigo y ese tipo moviendo los hilos tuve que ser más listo **\- Jim repeliendo el ataque de la bruja -** ademas **– continuo el –** quisiera disculparme por haber usado tu corazón para obligarte hacer lo que quería **– disculpándose por lo hecho en su último enfrentamiento a lo que la bruja contesto.**

No hay problema yo hubiera hecho lo mismo **– Morgana aceptando las disculpa de su adversario –** pero **– continuo el -** ¿Qué tan tonta crees que soy? **– termino diciendo ella sujetando por el cuello a Twiligth quien había utilizado una capa de invisibilidad para acercarse a la villana.**

Tienes que parar Jim me conto toda tu historia pero hacer sufrir los demás no hará que te sientas mejor **– Twiligth intentando razonar con la hechicera para que dejara de pelear y hacer daño a los demás.**

Blah, Blah guárdate ese discurso para otra princesita de la amistad **-Morgana manifestaba arrojando a la muchacho hacia jim** – tu puedes decir que conoces pero no sabes lo que se siente que todo el mundo te dé la espalda - **argumentaba la perversa villana para luego disparar un poderoso rayo mágico contra ambos .**

Crees que eres la única con una vida difícil todos tenemos nuestros propios problemas pero elegimos enfrentarlos , no usarlos como justificación para dañar a otros **– Jim contra argumentaba desviando los ataque de la villana logrando acertarle un buen golpe .**

Tu siempre tan heroico , tan audaz , tan fácil de quebrar **\- Morgana recuperándose del ataque indicó para luego fijar su mirada en Roxy –** veamos que haces cuando pierdes a alguien que amas **– termino diciendo ella utilizando un poderoso hechizo con forma de serpiente contra la novia de jim.**

¡Roxy cuidado! **– Grito Jim advirtiendo a la muchacha sobre el peligro empujándola en el ultimo segundo recibiendo el ataque en su lugar.**

Como dije fácil de quebrar **– Morgana satisfecha con su obra veía como el muchacho perdía su transformación y caía de frente al piso .**

Eso es todo bruja ahora si me vas conocer **– Alexa proclamo para luego enfrascarse en una batalla con la hechicera utilizando un báculo de oro con tres perlas en la punta para atacar.**

Jim háblame por favor **– Roxy yendo a socorrer a su amado lo dio vuelto viendo la herida en el pecho la cual era severa de color morado indicando que el hechizo era venenoso .**

 **Entretanto John y Gorot se acercaba cada vez más a su destino en el camino el joven Orog aprovecho de averiguar mas dato acerca de compañero mago.**

Bueno esa es mi historia que opinas **\- John conduciendo su meca cuestionaba a su compañero quien tras procesar toda la historia contesto.**

Pues antes creía que era un alegre soñador , ahorra creo que eres el mayor héroe que haya conocido **– Gorot proclamo compartiendo su nuevo pensamiento acerca de su compañero de viaje –** cambiando de tema **– continuo el –** de verdad planeas entregarle esa espada tan poderosa a esos tipos, digo por lo que he escuchado de ti y de mi padre ellos son los magos mas perversos de todo Scarlat **– termino diciendo el pues tenia sus dudas acerca de lo que su aliado iba hacer al encontrarse con Morgana y Moon Dark.**

Pues claro que lo hare pero será bajo miss condiciones **– Respondió John pues ya se le había ocurrido un plan -** Por cierto **– continuo el –** voy a necesitar tu ayuda para que mi plan funcione **– indico el pequeño para luego susurrarle su plan.**

Con sumo placer compañero **– Gorot aceptando la petición del pequeño prepara su hacha para la batalla.**

 **Volviendo el campo de batalla mientras que algunos defendían al malherido jim , otros luchaban para eliminar a los últimos soldados monstro , mientras que tanto Luke como Alexa se enfrentaban a MOON Dark y Morgana , el primero ya había eclosionado 5 huevos mas por lo que la misma cantidad de niños habían rejuvenecidos hasta convertirlos en bebes.**

De verdad crees que un ser inferior como tu puede frustrar mi plan **– Moon Dark insultaba a su adversario quien aprovecho un descuido del villano para cortarle el rostro a su rival.**

Perdona te estás burlando con o sin una cicatriz en esa fea cara tuya **\- Luke se burlo para luego disparar su Blaster continuando así la batalla.**

Sabes me gustaba más cuando eras mi sirvienta personal **– Morgana declaraba mientras continuaba su ataque contra la bruja blanca.**

Si , porque yo odie cada segundo estando atrapado en ese espejo tuyo - **Alexa afirmaba mientras desviaba los ataques de la villana –** y ahorra – **continuo el –** le podre fin a tu reinado **– termino diciendo ella acto seguido derribo a la villana para luego tomar su báculo rompiendo a la mitad .**

 **Con su báculo roto Morgana perdió todo su poder volviéndose una humana común y corriente , Frustrada la villana se lanzo contra su rival para intentar lastimar siendo noqueada por un puñetazo propiciado por Roxy por el daño que le había hecho a su novio y a sus amigos. Al ver eso Moon Dark concentro su poder en su puño para luego golpear el piso creando un campo de energía que repelió y lastimo a todos los héroes.**

Me harte de estos juegos **– Dijo Moon Dark furioso alegaba para luego ir a buscar a otro victima escogiendo al pequeño Jasón-** yo vine **– continuo el –** a conseguir algo y ninguno de ustedes me lo negara **–termino diciendo el colocando otro huevo en la plataforma para luego arrastrar al pobre niño quien intentaba liberar de su captor.**

¡Alto! **– grito John llegando en el último segundo al campo de batalla para salvar al pequeño Jasón de un destino fatal –** aquí esta tu espada ahora bájalo **– termino diciendo sacando la espada enfundada.**

John no lo hagas si se las das destruirá a todo Scarlat **– Dustin advertía al muchacho tras leer el libro que hablaba del ritual que quería realizar el villano.**

Pero si no lo hago matara a los chicos y ustedes lo siento pero tengo que hacerlo **– John declaro con una mirada de lamento acercándose lentamente al villano.**

Bien hecho peón gracias a ti podre alcanzar mi conquista final **– Moon Dark proclamo para luego intercambiar al pequeño Jasón por la espada que buscaba .**

No lo permitiré **– Dijo Luke reuniendo lo último que le quedaba de fuerza fue a detener al villano siendo detenido por Gorot.**

Tranquilo pequeñín no te vayas hacer daño **– Gorot burlándose del humano le impidió el paso para luego forcejear con el .**

 **Entretanto Moon Dark alzo la Eternal Sword y puso en marcha su plan al fin o eso creía el porque en cuanto empezó la trasferencia ocurrió una especie de sobrecargar de energía .**

¡cobrándose todos! **\- John advirtió el creando un campo de fuerza para proteger a los niños, bebes y dragones para luego ver al villano explotar creando una gran onda de magia que se sintio varios quilómetro a la redonda.**

 **Tras la explosión los muchachos descubrieron que tanto Aron como los otro 5 chicos convertidos en bebe habían vuelto a la normalidad , así mismo los dragones volvieron a su forma de huevo y milagrosamente tanto spike como Ryu habían sobrevivido a la explosión sin daño alguno . Fue entonces que todos se reunieron aprovecharon de ponerse al día también curaron las heridas de jim .**

Bueno para ser el cuento simple descubrí que la funda tenía el poder de conceder deseos , por lo que desee de que si alguien malo usaba la espada ocurriera lo opuesto a lo que deseaba y pues eso paso **– John explico su plan a todos los presentes siendo Roy el próximo en hablar.**

Y que hubiera pasado si no hubiera funcionado habrías dejado que nos mataran a todos **\- Roy disgustado reprendía al muchacho siendo confrontado por Gorot.**

En ese caso yo hubiera utilizado mi hacha para decapitar a ese tipo antes que consiguiera su objetivo **– Gorot manifestó dando un poco asco a los presentes por el cuadro que se les presentaba en dicha hipotética situación.**

 **(aquí termina:** **Zyuoh Fight!)**

 **Luego de eso los todos los presentes fueron con el consejo de la magia para contarle lo ocurrido así como entregarle a Morgana para que recibiera su castigo , así como decidir que se haría con los huevos y la espada entres otros asuntos sin resolver.**

Felicidades jóvenes guerreros hoy han salvado no solo scarlat sino a todos los mundos de un gran mal **– Lucia con orgullo se expresaba de las hazañas logradas por los muchachos en el día de hoy .**

No hay problema pero quisiéramos saber que va pasar ahora con Morgana **– Jim cuestiono al consejo pues pese a los problemas que le había causado aun se preocupado por la villana.**

Tranquilo nosotros nos encargaremos personalmente de ella **– Macos contaba a los presentes para luego mandar a la villana a las mazmorras del castillo por medio de un hechizo.**

Con respecto a los huevos el consejo ha votado unánimemente para que su cuidado y crianza ocurra en equestria donde esperamos les ayuden a tener una buena vida **– el centauro conto la decisión que tanto el como sus compañeros habían tomado siendo twiligth la siguiente en hablar.**

Como princesa de Equestria me comprometo a que estos huevos estarán a salvo con nosotros **– Twiligth manifestó respetuosamente aceptando la tarea que el consejo dictamino recibiendo junto sus amigas los huevos.**

Disculpen señores del consejo me preguntaba si podrían hacer algo para retirarle el casco a mi amigo Ryu **– Spike solicito humildemente a los poderosos seres que ayudaran a su amigo dragón con quien había entablado una amistad.**

Pues claro mi joven dragón y creo que tanto tu como el van a llevarse una gran sorpresa pero primero debemos hacer algo que quedo pendiente **– el sátiro conto para luego voltear a su compañeros quienes asintieron.**

John el mago un paso al frente por favor **– Lucia solicitaba al pequeño niño quien un tanto nervioso obedeció** – en este acto hacemos entrega de tu grimorio personal escoge bien y utilízalo sabiamente **– termino diciendo la ninfa para luego junto a sus compañeros hacer aparecer cientos de grimorios de diferente color y tamaño alrededor del chico.**

 **De entre todos ellos John escogió uno de tamaño mediano de color rojo el cual estaba cerrado con cadenas de plata, al tocarlo las cadenas cayeron revelando que el grimorio ahorra tenía el nombre de John debajo de la imagen dorada de un dragón.**

Mi señora lucia está segura que quiere entregárselo a este chico tan poderoso libro **– Dustin reconociendo el libro escogido por el joven mago fue a confrontar a la ninfa.**

Confía en el juicio del consejo mi buen Austin créenos que sabemos lo que hacemos **\- Lucia contra argumentaba para luego voltearse a Ryu –** ahorra mi pequeño dragón te concedo la libertad y la oportunidad de al fin ser feliz **– termino diciendo la ninfa para luego liberar del casco al joven dragón dejando boquiabierto a los presentes.**

Porque todos me miran así acaso soy muy feo **– Ryu cuestionaba a todos siendo Roxy la primera en dar un paso al frente.**

No es eso , es por esto **– Roxy negó la declaración del dragón para luego mostrarle el espejo de mano que llevaba revelando que era idéntico a spike a excepción de los ojos que eran azules.**

Pero que significa esto por favor alguno me puede explicar **\- Roy solicitaba al consejo siendo Marcos nuevamente quien alzo su mano para hablar.**

Pues es sencillo Ryu es el hermano de spike y nosotros desde que separaron al nacer hemos movido los hilos para llegar a este momento **\- Marcos explicaba a todos dejándolos boca abiertos ya que nos esperaban este giro de los acontecimientos –** Ryu , spike lamento que nos haya tomado tanto reunirlos ambos – **Termino diciendo el Minotauro para luego abrazar ambos chicos a modo disculpas por la tardía del consejo para a reunir a ambos.**

Se que no debería pedir nada mas de lo que nos han dado que ha sido mucho pero me preguntaba si a cambio de entregarle la espada podría hacernos un favor **– John solicito al consejo quienes escucharon atentos su petición para luego determinar si la podían cumplir.**

 **Volviendo a equestria mas en especifico en gran Salón del castillo de Jim los amigos y conocidos de los chicos terminaban con tanto las reparaciones como los preparativos del decimo cumpleaños de john, Dicha fiesta era organizada de cerca por Pinkie pie y Rarity .**

Entonces no hay novedades de Jim y los chicos **– Fred preocupado cuestionaba a sus amigas quienes negaron con la cabeza.**

Pero no te preocupes querido ya no deben tardar en volver **– Rarity intentando tranquilizar al pequeño quien tenía una mirada muy cabizbaja**

Espero que vuelvan pronto porque el pobre Vincent esta mal ni siquiera ha querido comer **– Fluthershy llegando al gran salón les informaba a sus amigos como estaba el pequeño .**

No solo el yo y shinig amore hemos observados que los demás niños también están bastante triste con esta situación **\- La princesa Candace contaba lo que había visto dejando a todos preocupados por dicha revelación.**

Pues dígale que ya no tienen que sufrir porque ellos ya están de vuelta **– Pinkie pie anuncio a sus compañeros y a la princesa quienes no comprendieron hasta que vieron la puerta mágica que utilizaban para viajar atreves de equestria.**

 **Tras abrirse la puerta aparecieron Jim ,Roxy , Twiligth , Applejack , Rainbow Dash , los niños con Luke llevando entre sus brazos a Jasón , también venían Roy , Alexa y Dustin quienes traían los cofres con los huevos de dragón , Tras atravesar el umbral de la puerta fueron recibidos por sus amigos quienes entre lagrima compartían un gran abrazo así como una charla de todo lo ocurrido en medio de la tierna escena Rarity noto que faltaba algunos de sus amigos .**

Disculpen queridos pero ¿Dónde están John y spike? **– Rarity educadamente cuestionaba a sus amigos siendo Jim el siguiente en hablar.**

Ellos vienen enseguida es que se quedaron preparando un par de invitados que se sumaran a la fiesta y a nuestra familia **\- Jim explico dejando desconcertados a los presentes hasta que vieron llegar primero a John y a su amigo Gorot .**

 **¡** cuidado John **! – Fred asustado advertía a su hermano al ver a dicha criatura tan cerca de John con su hacha siendo detenido por la magia de su hermano.**

Tranquilo Fred el es Gorot y me ayudo a vencer a los tipos que se llevo a los chicos **– John contaba a tanto a su hermano como al resto de sus amigos quienes veían con malos ojos al joven Orog.**

Si así saludan no quiero pensar como se despiden **– Gorot bromeaba por lo bajo causando que todos riera en especial pinkie pie .**

 **Una vez que ellos entraron los siguieron Spike y Ryu el segundo recibió las miradas de todos los presentes de la habitación .**

Tal vez esto fue mala idea **– Ryu comentaba al ver como los amigos de spike lo veían siendo jalado por su hermano.**

Confía créeme te va gustar vivir aquí **– Spike alentaba a su hermano a presentarse a todos sus amigos .**

 **Fue entonces que el joven dragón se presento formalmente a todos recibiendo una aceptación casi inmediata de todos . En eso todos los chicos del hogar liderados por Vincent mas los demás amigos de los chicos fueron a recibir a los presentes felices que todos estuvieran a salvo , al conocer a Gorot todos se asustaron pero al mostrar que era mas juguetón que monstruoso provoco que todos quisieran jugar con el , la alegría fue mayor al conocer a Ryu quien fue aceptado tanto por los niños como los ponys y demás criaturas que habían asistido al cumpleaños de John .**

 **¡** Feliz Cumpleaños John **! - gritaron todos los presentes para luego ver como el chico apagaba las velas del pastel .**

 **Luego de eso los festejos continuaron ya que la celebración era triple por el regreso de nuestros héroes , los niños y los nuevos amigos que se unían a su creciente familia . Mientras todos celebraban los mayores del grupo conversaban con las princesas sobre lo ocurrido en Scarlat pero lejos de allí un sonriente Ryker Frost se encontraba realizar un hechizo .**

Pues las cosas no salieron precisamente como yo quería **– Dijo Ryker Frost agregando el cráneo de Moon Dark y el bastón roto de Morgana a un caldero hirviendo -** pero **– continuo el** \- al final My Toy ya esta encaminado al camino de la destrucion solo hace falta ….. **un poco hostigamiento –termino diciendo el sacando del caldero un báculo que combinara los poderes residuales de ambos villano acto seguido se volteo a su colección de victimas de los cuales destacaron Tom , Max y Lex sonriendo de oreja a oreja.**

 **Continuara…..**

* * *

1#: la cancion es una traduccion de una cancion llamada queen of mean

2#: es una rima llama ramon el dragon la cual traduci al latin


	14. Beast 13

**Beast 13: Nightmare Pumpkins**

 **Las hojas cain de los arboles creando un camino de color tanto naranja como amarillo en diferentes tonos mostrando que el otoño había llegado y las diferentes granjas de Equestria eran visitadas por diferentes familias de ponys quienes acudían para conseguir las verduras para alimentarse , a excepción de una familia quien se dirigía a la granja de Appleloosa por otros motivos.**

Esta es del tamaño perfecto **– Decía un potrillo de pegaso quien junto a su familia había venido a la granja local para conseguir una calabaza.**

Concuerdo hijo mío y pronto se convertirá en una terrorífica linterna **– el padre del pequeño pegaso manifestaba alegre mientras que al mismo tiempo colocaba la calabaza en su alforja.**

Y vas ser la calabaza más aterradora detodas **–el joven pegaso incluyo en la conversación dando a entender el motivo de su viaje a la granja el cual era prepararse para la noche de nightmare.**

 **Mientras padre e hijo compartían un bello momento su otro hijo se había aventurado a buscar manzanas solo para sumergirlas en caramelo y repartirlas entre sus amigos.**

Bien creo que con estas son más que suficientes incluso para llenarle la barriga al glotón de mi hermano **– proclamo el pequeño potrillo quien tras poner las ultimas manzanas en su cesta se disponía a volver con su hermano y su padre.**

 **Lamentablemente en su camino de vuelta al huerto de calabazas tropezó y boto las manzanas por lo que rápidamente comenzó a reunirlas , tras juntar la mayoría el chico camino triste hacia donde estaba su familia .**

Oye pequeño acaso perdiste esto **– manifestó una unicornio adulta de piel anaranjado claro , melena y cola de color rojo carmesí , cuya cutie mark era la de 3 calabazas rodeada por murciélagos.**

Así es gracias señorita sin ellas no podría preparar el postre que le gusta a miss amigos y familia **– contaba dichoso el potrillo aceptando las manzanas encontradas por la yegua quien contesto.**

No hay problema, yo la verdad prefiero las calabazas como postre pero siempre estoy feliz de disfrutar unas sabrosas _**manzanas acarameladas**_ **–indico la unicornio acto seguido utilizo su magia para convertir las manzanas del pequeño en dicho caramelo con el detalle que todas estaban adornadas para la noche de nightmare.**

Maravilloso y sabe muy rico señorita **– dijo el potrillo tras contemplar y probar la obra propiciada por la unicornio.**

Si eso te gusto mi pequeño y dulce pequeñín te invito a que me acompañes a un picnic que estoy realizando **\- la yegua proponía al pequeño quien retrocedió un poco tras oír dicha declaración.**

Eh, no lo se le prometí a mi hermano y mi papa que no me alejaría mucho del huerto de calabaza **– el potrillo contra argumentaba provocando que la yegua colocara un polvo misterioso sobre la manzana que comía el potrillo mientras no miraba.**

Enserio no deseas acompañarme digo habrá juego y dulces mas delicioso que la manzana que tienes en tus lindos casquitos **– cuestiono la unicornio tras verlo probar otro bocado a la manzana sonriendo perversamente.**

Supongo que puedo ir momento **– respondió el potrillo algo mareado y con los ojos brillando de un color morado.**

 **Mientras tanto el padre como hijo se volvían loco buscando al pequeño pegaso quien se alejaba cada vez mas de ellos , dejando atrás la canastas llena de manzanas acarameladas las cuales tras algunos minutos se pudrieron dando a entender que fue gracias a la magia de la yegua que lucían y sabían bien ,unos días después en ponyville los ponys se preparaban como todos los años para la noche nightmare . En el castillo de jim se preparaban para celebrar dicha fiesta pues a los pequeños les recordaba la fiesta de hallowen dentro de sus preparaciones estaban crear decoraciones y disfraces.**

¿Quieren ayuda? **– preguntaba jim a un trió de niños quienes se encontraban pintando cosas aterradoras en panfletos para colocarlos en los muros del castillo y el pueblo.**

No gracias estamos bien **– Dijo el líder trió rechazando la ayuda del joven mago para luego irse a otro lado a pintar.**

Ok, no olviden que en un rato vamos a ir a buscar calabazas a la granja Apple – **Jim les recordaba al grupo de chicos la actividad planificada para los habitantes del castillo mientras daba un suspiro triste.**

 **Reacciones parecidas ocurrieron con diferentes niños del castillo hundiendo al joven mago cada vez más en su tristeza . Entretanto en otra parte del castillo ocurría una acalorada persecución entre Spike y Ryu quienes perseguían por separado a un grupo de pequeños quienes les pareció divertido matar del susto a los mas pequeños del castillo así como los habitantes del pueblo en especial a los potrillos debido ha eso jim les impuso un gran castigo , por lo que a los hermanos dragón se les encargo la tarea de vigilarlos durante su castigo pero esto se las habían arreglado escapar de sus habitaciones para continuar lo que ellos consideraban era una broma o juego divertido.**

Vamos Declan, Wyatt solo están empeorando las cosas para ustedes **\- Spike manifestaba a los dos muchachos vestidos como payasos monstruosos.**

Oh vamos **Sp** , no seas aguafiestas nosotros solo hacemos nuestro aporte a esta fiesta de terror **– Decía Declan sin dejar de correr junto a su compañero de travesuras quien se sumo a la conversación.**

No nuestra culpa que los niñitos no aguante una buena broma **\- Tomando la palabra Wyatt contaba al joven dragón soltando algunas canicas para hacer tropezar a su perseguidor.**

Una broma no es graciosa si con ellas asustas o… lastimas a los demás **– Spike contra argumentaba tropezando con una de las muchas canicas que Wyatt había tirado perdiendo de vista a ambos.**

 **Por otro lado Ryu perseguía a otro par de chicos vestidos como zombis putrefactos quienes junto con Wyatt y Declan habían planificado su fuga .**

¡Silas, Marco! Para ya o mi obligaran a escupir fuego **– Ryu quien lucía mucho mejor físicamente y mentalmente tras mudarse a Equestria amenazaba a los pequeños que se detuvieran.**

No fastidies **"** _ **dragón Boy**_ **"** que tú fuiste quien rio mas con nuestros sustos **– Marcos argumentaba negándose a cumplir la orden del joven dragón e ignorando su amenaza.**

Una cosa es que me haya reído y otra muy distinta que haya estado bien **– Ryu contaba a ambos siendo Silas el próximo en hablar .**

Pues que amargado eres y **"explosivo" – Marcos manifestó mientras que al mismo tiempo esquivaba la bolas de fuego purpura de Ryu –** veamos **– continuo el -** como te va con miss bombas slime pegajoso **– termino diciendo el pequeño para luego arrojar pelotas del tamaño de canicas las cuales al tocar el piso liberaron una sustancia pegajosa de color verde.**

 **Quedando pegado por dichas bolas Ryu lucho por liberarse , entretanto la pareja conformada por Marcos y Silas se reunieron con tanto Declan como Wyatt llegado a la puerta principal pero al inter atravesarla quedaron pegados en una especie de telaraña de color azul .**

Pero que esta cosa **– Declan intentando zafarse de la trampa interrogo a su compañeros quienes estaban pálidos al contemplar la gigantesca araña color lila y con una estrella en la espalda quien descendió de lo alto del techo**

Mmm pero que banquete de pequeños monstruos me voy a dar **– La araña pensaba relamiéndose los colmillos al mirar al grupo de chicos en eso llegaron Spike y Ryu**

Chicos podrían ayudarnos por favor **– Marcos sudando frio solicitaba a los dos hermanos dragón quienes lo pensaron un segundo antes de responder.**

Lo siento , chicos pero como dicen ojo x ojo y diente x diente **– Ryu contesto sentándose mientras que la araña se cernía sobre el grupo de muchachos.**

Pero que le dirán a Jim y los demás recuerden que el nos dejo a su cargo **– Wyatt contra argumentaba al ver y oír la actitud tan indiferente de ambos dragones.**

Eso ya lo veremos nosotros ademas **…..quien creen que puso esa telaraña – Spike sentencio sentándose al lado de su hermano para contemplar a la araña comer su cena.**

 **Fue entonces que el cuarteto comenzó a llorar y gritar e incluso se orinaron encima pues pensaban que había llegado el final para ellos . De pronto se sintió risas de tanto fuera como dentro del castillo acto seguido el grupo de muchachos quedo cegado por un flash de una cámara.**

Eso estuvo épico **– Dijo un niño del castillos quien junto a sus amigos habían sido víctima de Declan y compañía.**

Yo diría que fue maravillosos **"** _ **oigan quien soy : hay no nos van a comer y nadie nos salvara**_ **" - decía uno de los potrillos de ponyville quienes junto a sus amigos al igual que los pequeños del castillo habían sido víctima del grupo de bromista.**

Creo que se están preguntando que paso pues fueron víctima de una pequeña broma organizada por todos nosotros **– Ryu comenzó la explicación mientras ayudaba a los muchachos en la telaraña .**

Esto llaman broma pudimos salir lastimado o devorados por esa araña **– Silas se quejaba a lo que spike respondió entre risas .**

Por Mildred es una amiga de Fluthershy y solo como bichos o frutas , ella se ofreció para esta broma para darles una lección acerca de las bromas pesadas **– Spike contaba mientras que le daba una canasta de fruta a la araña por un trabajo bien hecho.**

Pues no se ustedes yo no estaba para nada asustado **\- Marcos mostrándose valiente manifestaba a los presentes quienes volvieron a reír.**

La evidencia dice otra cosa cierto amigos **– Dijo el potrillo con la cámara quien mostro las fotos de los niños espantados y con los pantalones mojados de pipi.**

Saluden a la portada del semanal de chisme de ponyville **– Dijo otro de los niños del castillo que seria el encargado de publicar las fotos en una sección del diario del pueblo.**

Eso no es gracioso si publicas esas fotos todo se reirán de nosotros **– Declan declaraba mientras que al mismo tiempo intentaba conseguir las fotos siendo Ryu el próximo en hablar.**

Bueno tal vez así aprendan lo que se sientan cuando se lastima a alguien con una broma pesada **– Ryu indico provocando que los 4 chicos tuvieran una epifanía acerca de su actuar hablando entre ellos para luego decir algo en conjunto.**

 **¡** Lo sentimos **! -dijeron a los 4 chicos al grupo de tanto potrillos como niños pequeños del castillo -** ahorra entendemos lo malo que es cuando alguien te pasa a llevar con una broma **\- dijo Declan para luego dar paso Wyatt** – y si lo hace sentir mejor publiquen no mas las fotos en el diario de ponyville **– termino diciendo Wyatt aceptando su destino junto a sus compañeros de crimen.**

Podríamos y es lo que merecen pero no lo haremos porque eso no hacen los amigos , claro si ustdes aun quieren tener amigos **– Sentencio uno de los pequeños provocando que el cuarteto dieran la mano en señal de amista y perdón mutuo.**

Entonces así son las misiones de amistad **– Ryu pregunto a su hermano dragón a lo que el respondió.**

Mas o menos hay veces que también acaba con una cancion o con eso **….- Spike conto a su hermano para luego ver indicar como las escamas de su cabeza brillaban dando entender que la misión de Ryu había sido exitosa .**

Pues debo decir que cada vez me gusta mas vivir aquí contigo **– Ryu manifestó su alegría y emoción por el éxito de su misión de amistad mientras que al mismo tiempo chocaba las garras con spike.**

 **Entretanto en el castillo de la amistad la princesa Twiligth junto a su amiga Fluthershy se encontraban cuidando los huevos de dragón que fueron entregados por el consejo de magia, creando una habitación especial para incubarlos en el castillo.**

Que bonito son todos verdad **\- Fluthershy manifestaba mientras acurrucaba a dos de los 10 huevos de dragón en uno de los nidos de paja bajo un gran cristal rojo el cual calentaba la habitacion.**

Si que lo son me recuerdan al huevo spike , me hace desear que nazcan pronto para leerles libros y mostrarle el mundo que les rodea **– Twiligth rememorando el momento en que conoció a su compañero drago manifestaba su anhelo de que los huevos eclosionaran pronto .**

Bueno pues ahorra creo que debemos dejarlos descansar **– Fluthershy aconsejaba a su amiga alicornio tras arropar el ultimo huevo .**

 **Pero cuando ambas salieron fueron sorprendidas por el grupo conformado por Stewart, George, Garín ,Basilio, Piero ,Martin ,Choi ,Aron, Mathieu , Alan , Vincent y Jasón quienes llegaron cargados de mascaras , poster entre otros artículos relacionados con la noche de nightmare o hallowen en el caso de los jóvenes humanos, al ver el cargamento que llevaban el grupo de chicos ambas ponys se sobresaltaron en especial la pegaso quien se quedo blanca del susto.**

Oh lo siento twiligth no era intención asuntarte a ti y a Fluthershy **– Garín se disculpaba con la princesa por su inesperada intromisión al cuarto de los huevos.**

 **No hay problema pero les agradecería que la próxima vez tocaran antes de entrar ok –Twiligth solicitaba a los pequeños quienes asintieron para luego ayudar a fluthershy.**

Si se puede saber porque traen esas cosas tan aterradoras al cuarto de los huevos **– Fluthershy ya más calmada pero aun temerosa cuestionaba al grupo de niños siendo Mathieu el próximo en hablar.**

Pues pesamos que a esto pequeños les gustaría disfrutar esta fiesta al igual que nosotros por lo que decidimos adornar su cuarto **– Mathieu contaba a ambas ponys su plan recibiendo no solo su autorización sino aprobación de las dos ponys.**

Chicos han pesado en volver al castillo con jim y los demás chicos **\- Twiligth interrogo al grupo de amigos dejándolos a todos callados.**

Acaso no le agrada que vivamos aquí en el castillo con usted, Spike y Ryu **– Declaraba Choi compartiendo su opinión acerca de la pregunta a lo que la princesa contesto.**

Pues claro que no ya que gracias a ustedes Ryu ha superado sus traumas tras vivir con Moon Dark **– Twiligth contaba a los muchachos agradeciéndole su ayuda con el hermano de spike –** es solo **– continuo ella** – es que tanto jim como los demás les echan de menos en el castillo **– la alicornio les relataba al grupo de críos acerca de la conversación que había tenido con jim y su grupo así como los chicos del castillo del joven mago.**

Nosotros también los extrañamos pero es que ya no nos sentimos seguros viviendo ahí **– Alan contra argumentaba mientras que al mismo tiempo daba los motivos que lo mantenía el y sus amigos en Castillo de la amistad.**

Así que por lo menos hasta que nazcan los pequeños dragones nos quedaremos en tu castillo eso es lo que decidimos todos **– George agregaba a la conversación dejando en claro la permanecía del grupo en el castillo con sus compañeros.**

Pero al menos esperamos que vayan a celebrar la noche de nightmare con nosotros y nuestras amigas **\- Twiligth propuso al grupo de críos quienes se quedaron pensativos mientras salían del cuarto de los huevos tras poner los adornos de hallowen o que lo es lo mismo la noche de nightmare.**

 **Lejos de allí en Manehattan el trió conformado por Luke , John y Fred ayudaban a Roxy a acomodar los muebles en el apartamento que el joven mago había comprado para ambos , ya que tras los eventos del cumpleaño de John la joven muchacha acepto la propuesta impuesta por su novio, tras acomodar el ultimo mueble el grupo se sentó en el comedor para disfrutar un jugo helado de manzana.**

Les agradezco su ayuda ha sido un verano complicado entre lo scarlat , los ataques de monstruos y las actividades veraniegas de jim apenas eh tenido tiempo para respirar **\- Roxy manifestaba su agradecimiento al trió de chico mientras que al mismo tiempo rememoraba lo ocurrido en el verano.**

No tienes que decirlo entre los locos de otra dimensión y los tontos diarios no pudimos disfrutar del verano **– Fred se quejaba por lo difícil que ha sido su verano siendo Luke el próximo en hablar.**

Cambiando de tema el departamento que compro Jim es muy bonito **-** **Luke manifestaba su opinión acerca del hogar que jim había conseguido el cual se encontraba en un elegante edificio en Bridleway.**

 **Mientras que el trió compartía una agradable conversación el joven John estaba sumergido en su lectura de su grimorio personal para aprender más hechizos para vencer a sus enemigo en especial Ryker Frost quien aun tenia a sus hermano en su poder , tan concentrado estaba que no noto que su hermano lo llamaba hasta que este le aparto su libro .**

¡Devuélveme eso! – **John exigía a su hermano quien negó con la cabeza frustrando al pequeño mago.**

No hasta que dediques 2 minutos entero a tus amigos y no a tu obsesión con Ryker Frost – **Fred indicaba a su hermano quien lejos de obedecerlo comenzó a perseguirlo por todo el apartamento.**

No estoy obsesionado solo quiero estar listo para patearle el trasero a los villanos en especial a ese idiota **– John argumentaba mientras perseguía al chico para arrebatarle el libro chocando con algunos de los mueble.**

Chicos paren antes que se lastimen o rompan algo **– Roxy advertía a sus pequeños compañeros quienes hicieron caso omiso y continuaron corriendo como locos.**

Porque tienes buscarme las costillas cuando lo único que quiero es cuidar a nuestros amigos y encontrar a nuestros hermanos **– John alcanzado a Fred forcejeó con el para arrebatarle su grimorio a lo que el respondió.**

Yo también me preocupo de ser mas fuete pero no por eso dejo de divertirme **\- Fred contesto mientras que al igual que su hermano peleaba por quedarse con el libro.**

Pues prefiero ser un aburrido que ser crio como tu que pierde el tiempo , ahorra entiendo porque jim te dejo atrás en la misiones importante como la de Scarlat **–Declaro John dejando a los mayores con las bocas tapadas y Fred llorando –** Fred lo siento no quise ….decir eso **– termino diciendo el pero su hermano estaba tan herido que utilizo la llave mágica que le dio jim para volver a Ponyville solo.**

El será un **crio** pero **tú** eres un **Cretino – Dijo Luke acto seguido utilizo su llave para ir tras Fred dejando atrás a Roxy y a un John comido por el arrepentimiento por su actuar.**

 **Finalmente todos los grupos se reunieron en la granja Apple para la búsqueda de calabazas , el huerto de calabazas de la familia estaba cubierto al tope de calabazas de diferente formas , tamaño y tonalidades del color naranja . Mientras que los pequeños y los potrillos de ponyville buscaban las calabazas para adornar tanto el castillo como el pueblo, la manes 6 junto a nuestros héroes preparaban el almuerzo , una vez que terminaron todos se sentaron a esperar la llegada de los pequeños humano.**

Ok es obvio que aquí está pasando algo asique hablen **\- Rainbow Dash rompiendo el silencio que rodeaba al grupo de amigos .**

No lo se pregúntenle al listillo de John o al resto de la pandilla fantástica porque yo al parecer soy inútil farrero - **Fred contestando agresivamente a la pegaso siendo rarity la próxima en hablar.**

Calma querido nadie en este grupo piensa que seas un inútil **verdad –Rarity intentando tranquilizar al pequeño solicitaba a sus amigos que diera su aprobación pero esto estaban muy metidos en sus propios problemas.**

Chicos pero que les pasa ustedes antes eran unidos como uña y carne **– Comenzó diciendo Applejack intentando hacer reaccionar a sus amigos –** y ahorra **–continuo ella –** Se muestran tan indiferentes como los zorro y las gallinas **– termino diciendo la pony vaquera intentando hacer reaccionar al grupo de amigos.**

Lo siento , Applejack pero en esto momentos no estoy de ánimos de enfrentar mas drama porque **….. los niños del hogar me odian – Jim confesó al grupo conformado por ponys para luego ser consolado por su novia Roxy.**

Yo tampoco tengo muchas ganas de hablar porque entre las pesadillas de miss hermanitos y las idioteces del sabelotodo aspirante de mago se me acabo todo el buen humor **– Luke tomando la palabra contaba el porqué de su actitud repelente con los presentes.**

Pues disculpa si el idiota de mi te molesta, se me ocurre algo porque no te **refresca –John contesto acto seguido convoco un cubo de agua helada para luego derramarla sobre el muchacho.**

 **Dicha acción desato una discusión entre todos dejando a las manes congeladas pues nos sabían como intervenir para solucionar el problema, Entre tanto la misma yegua que había aparecido en** **Appleloosa utilizando los mismo truco que en otras ciudades comenzó a engatusar a tanto los potrillos como los niño a excepción de Vicent y Jasón quienes tras negarse a aceptar los dulces ofrecidos por la unicornio fueron en búsqueda de su hermano mayor, dicha accion provoco el disgusto a la yegua quien procedió a realizar un poderoso hechizo sobre si misma y las calabazas que la rodeaban . Volviendo con nuestros héroes que aun discutían para disguto de la manes 6 quienes no lograban hacer que dejaran de pelear en eso la divertida Pinkie se le ocurrió una idea , Sin perder tiempo la pony rosa trajo un caño de fiesta del doble del tamaño del que ella normalmente usa acto seguido hizo un disparo al cielo que dejo a todos un poco sordos.**

Porque diablos hiciste eso pinkie **– Roxy interrogaba a la pony fiestera quien se oculto tras sus amigas al ver la manera tan intensa que la miraba el grupo de jim.**

Perdona que lo diga terroncito pero pinkie hizo lo correcto porque ustedes se portan peor que perro y gatos **– Applejack apoyando la acción de su compañera pony fue a confrontar al grupo de muchachos.**

Si acaso lo han olvido queridos que ustedes no solo son amigos también son familia **\- Rarity intentando hacer reflexionar al grupo recordándoles el fuerte vinculo que los unía.**

Sabemos que las cosas están difíciles ahora pero la mejor manera de superarlas es estando junto **– Twiligth con su postura de princesa de la amistad logrando al fin llegar a los corazones del grupo**

 **Pero antes que cualquiera dijera algo mas fueron súbitamente interrumpidos por los hermanitos de Luke quienes pusieron al tanto de lo que pasaba , ante esta nueva información ambos grupos fueron a confrontar a dicha yegua pero antes de poder alcanzarla fueron rodeadas por las calabazas.**

Esto me da un mal presentimiento **– Fluthershy cometo por lo bajo y tenía razón pues de un momento a otro a las calabazas les crecieron tanto brazos como piernas hechas de raíces para luego adquirir una rostro monstruoso.**

Ok eso no se ve todos los días aun en ponyville **– Pinkie pie declaro para luego escuchar una risa proveniente de detrás del ejercito calabazas.**

Oh pinkie siempre teniendo los mejores chistes **– Dijo la yegua de los dulces quien había adquirido una apariencia monstruosa la cual incluí colmillos , un par de cuernos , su cabello se volvió opaco y desordenado para terminar su cutie mar se volvió la de unas calabazas monstruosa.**

 **¡Pumpkin** **fabulous! – Gritaron sorprendidos 5 de las manes 6 mientras que tanto twiligth como el grupo de jim dijeron al unisonó -¿** Quién **?-pues no conocían la identidad de la pony frente a ellos.**

Pero miren eso tú debes ser **jim,** su novia **Roxy** – **Punkin Fabulous apuntando al joven mago y su pareja** \- ustedes son los pequeños **John y Fred – tras mirar a ambos niños poso su mirada en los demás –** oh, miss pequeños **Jasón y vincent** corrieron a los brazos de su hermano **Luke - finalmente se puso frente a frente a Twiligth -** por ultimo pero no menos importante la snob de Canterlot la princesa **Twilight sparkle** veo que tú me reemplazaste en el grupo **– termino diciendo con desprecio a la princesa de la amistad .**

Eso no es cierto querida y si me permites preguntar dónde has estado todas creíamos que habías **….muerto –Rarity confrontado a la yegua le manifestó su desconcierto al verla de nuevo tras su presunto deceso .**

Pues ya lo ves estoy viva con un nuevo estilo y nuevos amigos que podrán fin a su amistad de una vez por todas **– Pumpkin Fabulous declaro con furia para luego llamar a su ejército de calabazas monstruos para que atacaran al grupo de amigos**

Veo que es la hora de pelear **– Jim indico a sus compañeros de equipo quienes a su vez sacaron su placas .**

 **(poner desde aquí : Juken Sentai Gekiranger -Henshin Theme- [Enter The Gekiranger])**

 **¡furia bestial, instinto desatado! – Gritaron al unisonó los 4 chicos y Roxy liberando su respectivo animal los cuales tras hacer retroceder al villano regresaron con su respectivos compañeros dotándolos de sus armaduras**

(termina: Juken Sentai Gekiranger -Henshin Theme- [Enter The Gekiranger] y comienza Zyuoh Fight)

 **Comenzó así la batalla entre el monstruoso ejercito de calabazas y nuestro grupo de héroes quienes pudieron controlarlos , los primeros momento pues cuando derivaran a uno otro utilizaban sus raíces para reconstruirlo o en algunos caso utilizaban parte de su cuerpo para hacerse mas grandes y monstruosos , cambiando de estrategia los muchachos usaron su Beast Blaster en su modalidad de golpe sónico para hacerlas estallar , así como una a una las calabazas monstruo fueron destruidas dejando solo a Punkin fabulase.**

Entonces eliges pelear o rendirte **– Jim interrogo a la villana quien comenzó a aplaudir con ambos cascos.**

Pues bravo mi queridos retoños destruyeron hasta la última calabaza , lo que significa que no hay nada que impida el retorno de mi **ama – Pumpkin Fabulase anuncio acto seguido el suelo comenzó a brillar –** pues ante usted les presento el renacimiento de la única y poderosa **…. Reina Megera – termino diciendo ella acto seguido apareció una hermosa mujer demonio, piel rojiza , cabello negro oscuro , con tres ojos rojos , alas de murciélago quien vestía un vestido rasgado y empuñaba una espada en envuelta en llamas.**

Están reconfortante salir de las sombras y saludar a **….. Viejas amigas – Dijo Megera iluminando su espada atacando al grupo de héroes dividiéndolos en grupos.**

 **Por un lado estaba un grupo conformado por Rainbow Dash, Applejack y rarity , por otro lado estaba el grupo conformado por jim ,Roxy y Luke, otro formado por twiligth ,pinkie pie y John, el último grupo estaba conformado por John ,fluthershy y los hermanitos de Luke quienes no sabían a donde ir a esconderse.**

Pumpkin como has podido traerla de nuevo después de lo que hizo **– Rainbow dash yendo a confortar a su ex – camarada para interrogarla el porque de su perversa obra.**

Perdón creo que no pusiste atención como siempre esto lo hicieron ustedes **–Pumpkin fabulous contra argumentaba negando su participación en la llegada de Megera-** ademas **– continuo ella –** se lo debía pues ella me acurruco mientras que ustedes me **abandonaron – termino diciendo ella golpeando con magia a la pegaso mandándola con su grupo.**

Tu sabes que eso no es así querida **– Rarity contra argumentaba negando las acusaciones emitidas por su antigua amiga.**

Ademas terroncito recuerda que las 6 nos unimos para vencer Megera juntas pero ese día nosotras **…..- Applejack intentando relatar los eventos que llevaron a la pelea actual siendo garrafalmente interrumpida por la Reina Megera.**

Ya es bastante de historias es hora de colocar el ambiente para mi gran regreso **– La reina Megera proclamo acto seguido girando su espada creo unas nubes negras que se extendió por todo ponyville y sus alrededores.**

 **Aparte de las nubes el ambiente y la estética del tranquilo pueblo cambio por uno más gótico , esto provoco a su vez que los corazones de sus ciudadanos se llenaran con miedo. Fue entonces que el grupo de héroes se levantaron en armas y magia para enfrentar a la siniestra villana mas su colaborada , comenzando así una dura batalla en la cual sus rivales por alguna razón tenía la ventaja pese a eso el grupo siguió peleando pero llego un puno en Megera se aburrió y tras enterrar su espada en el piso libero una poderosa onda de energía que no solo lastimo a sus enemigos sino que ademas deshabilito las transformación del grupo de jim.**

Jim , Twiligth no es por presionar pero nos vendría bien un plan **– Luke adolorido indico a los lideres de ambos grupos siendo el joven mago el próximo en hablar.**

Por ahora no podemos hacer nada asique nos retiramos **– Jim indico al grupo de amigos quienes emprendieron la retirada pero fueron detenidos por Pumpkin fabulase.**

Ya se van pero si ni siquiera se llevan su calabaza de recuerdo **\- Pumpkin fabulous manifestó acto seguido hizo aparecer calabazas azules las cuales disparo contra el grupo de amigos.**

 **(aquí termina:** Zyuoh Fight)

 **Dichas calabazas capturaron en su interior a 5 de manes 6 mas jim,luke y Roxy , los únicos que se salvaron por poco fueron Fluthershy , Fred , John y los hermanitos de Luke quienes tras un resplandor desaparecieron de la vista de ambas villanas. El grupo reapareció en el castillo de la amistad.**

alguien me puede explicar que acaba de pasar **\- Fred sin comprender como habían llegado al castillo de Twiligth interrogo a sus compañeros.**

Pues yo lo traje mi amigo y por los pelos porque por poco esa yegua loca los convierte en calabazas **– Dijo Discord quien apareció junto a Spike y Ryu quienes a su vez recibieron entre abrazos a sus compañeros.**

Disculpe señor discord como supo que estábamos en problemas **– el pequeño Jasón le preguntaba al poderoso Draconequus quien conmovido por la educación y ternura del pequeño de 5 años le contesto a su propio estilo.**

Pues mi pequeño yo me encontraba dándome un delicioso baño **– Discord conto haciendo aparecer una tina acto seguido comenzó a bañarse –** cuando de pronto **– continuo el –** un fuerte terremoto mágico provoco que yo me cayera de la ducha **– continuando con su relato el amo del caos mostro dicho incidente provocando que los presente rieran por lo bajo –** intuí que fluthershy y sus amigos estaban en peligro asique me puse mi mejor traje para luego venir aquí **– termino diciendo el explicando el cómo y porque estaba en Equestria recibiendo un aplauso por parte Jasón y Vicent.**

Bravo excelente historia eres asombroso **– Vicent emocionado indico junto a su hermano provocando que discord se sonrojara y les regalara un algodones de azúcar .**

Entonces Fluthershy a que se refería Pumpkin fabulases con que ustdes la abandonaron y ¿Qué? O ¿Quién es Megera? **– John interrogo a la pegaso tras oír la historia de Discord a lo que la temeros pegaso respondió.**

 _ **Historia de Fluthershy**_

 _ **Pues esto algún tiempo antes que twiligth y spike llegaran a ponyville**_ _ **,**_ _ **yo**_ __ _ **apenas**_ __ _ **me**_ __ _ **había**_ __ _ **mudado**_ __ _ **a**_ __ _ **ponyville**_ __ _ **en**_ __ _ **ese**_ __ _ **tiempo**_ __ _ **sucedían**_ __ _ **cosas**_ __ _ **extrañas**_ __ _ **en**_ __ _ **equestria**_ _ **potrillos**_ _ **desaparecían**_ __ _ **sin**_ __ _ **dejar**_ __ _ **rastro**_ _ **.**_ _ **También en ese tiempo me hice amiga cercana de Punkin fabulase con quien de apoco fui conociendo a los ponys del pueblo**_ _ **,**_ _ **así fue conocí a Applejack ,rarity y pinkie pie**_ _ **,**_ _ **un tiempo después Rainbow dash se unió a nuestro grupo fortaleciendo nuestra amista**_ _ **.**_

 _¡Espera, tiempo fuera! Estamos hablando de la misma pony que convirtió a nuestros amigos en calabazas_ _ **– Fred interrumpiendo la historia de la pegaso compartía su punto vista acerca de uno de los aspectos de su historia.**_

 _ **Lo que ocurrió fue que ella tenia un primo pequeño el cual desapareció**_ _ **,**_ _ **por lo que todas nos unimos para encontrarlo**_ _ **,**_ _ **en nuestra investigación descubrimos que las desapariciones ocurrían por una criatura llamada Megera quien despierta cada 100 lunas a alimentarse del miedo de los ponys en especial de los potrillos**_ _ **,**_ _ **por muchas lunas aterrizo a toda Equestria hasta que Star Swirl la derroto**_ _ **.**_

 _Pero adivino ese tal Starswil no hizo un buen trabajo porque ella encontró la manera de volver_ _ **– Ryu interrumpiendo la historia conto deducción provocando que pegaso asintiera para darle la razón.**_

 _ **Un día descubrimos un libro que decía la forma de encerrarla en una calabaza,**_ __ _ **la rastreamos a su escondite el cual era una mina de joyas abandonada**_ _ **,**_ _ **no tardamos en encontrarla porque ella nos estaba esperando , tras una larga pelea la contuvimos**_ _ **.**_ _ **comenzamos hacer el ritual pero en el ultimo minuto Megera agarro al primito de Pumpkin ,provocando que esta rompiera el ritual quedando atrapada junto Megera y su primo en la calabaza la cual soltó rayos mágicos que comenzaron a derrumbaron la mina por lo que rescatamos a los prisioneros de Megera y nos fuimos antes que colazara pensamos que los tres habían muerto en el derrumbe**_

 _ **Aquí termina la historia de fluthershy**_

Esa es por la muchas razones por la que yo me asusto tanto también es la razón por la que no he salido con las demás en la noche de nightmare **– Dijo Fluthershy para poner fin a su historia mientras que al mismo tiempo contaba el porqué de su actuar frente al miedo o celebraciones relacionadas con el terror.**

Pues hay que decirlo esa tipa tuvo tiempo para planificar un buena venganza **\- John expresando su punto de vista acerca de plan de su nuevo rival .**

Lo que necesitamos ahorra es un buen plan **– Fred indico a sus compañero de equipo siendo spike el próximo en hablar.**

No solo un buen plan sino unos refuerzos porque eso tipos ya los tienen **– Spike conto llamando a su compañeros de equipo para que vieran por una ventana del castillo.**

 **Para horro del grupo sobre todo para los jóvenes Jasón y vincent los ciudadanos de ponyville se les había colocado una calabaza roja en la cabeza con rostros horribles convirtiéndolos en zombis a servicio de Megera , dichos zombis era guiados por Pumpkin fabulase para llevar a los potrillos del pueblo así como cualquier niño rezagado ante la presencia de su reina .**

Esa reina Megera sique sabe armar fiestas creen que sea soltera **– Discord bromeaba por lo bajo ganando una mirada severa por parte de sus compañeros –** era chiste para bajar las tensiones **– termino diciéndole el dios del caos para poder defenderse ante sus compañeros.**

 **Mientras que el grupo meditaba el próximo paso a seguir tras una fuerte corriente de aire apareció nadie menos que Astra/Comet Blast.**

Hola chicos me llego el rumor que requerían ayuda con cierta reina y sus calabazas de terror **– Astra moviendo su rostro a alta velocidad y distorsionado su voz manifestó al grupo de amigos**

Creo que estas algo lejos de hoff city no crees Blast **– John yendo frente al pony superhéroes mostrando que conocía al veloz pony debido a su hermano jim quien le había contado su aventura en Hoff City.**

Cuando vives la vida a mil por hora se nos permite hacer ciertas escalas mas si eso significa ayudar a quien lo necesite **– Astra contestaba entre risas al pequeño –** ahorra **– continuo el –** lo que me trae aquí es que vengo a entregarles esto **– termino diciendo el entregándole una extraña y futurista placa triangular.**

Y esto para que es **– Ryu un tanto inconforme sostuvo la extraña placa entre sus garras a lo que el veloz pony respondió.**

Para responder eso debo preguntar ustedes conocen el concepto de tierras paralelas **– Astra cuestiono al grupo quienes se quedaron callados –** pues asi como existen diferentes reino en multiples tierra , Equestria también posee un reflejo infinito o versiones infinitas de si misma y esta placa accede a una de esas tierras **– explico el pony heroico dejando con mas dudas que respuestas al grupo.**

Hablo por todos al decir que no entendemos a donde quieres llegar con tu relato **– tomando la palabra Discord declaraba a su supuesto aliado.**

Pues la tierra de la cual les hablo es habitada por un grupo de héroes que al igual que ustedes combate el mal **– Astra conto al grupo de amigos siendo spike el próximo en hablar pues tenia serias dudas acerca de la oferta de su nuevo aliado.**

Como sabemos que esto no es una trampa **– Dejando claro su desconfianza hacia el veloz pony spike le devolvió la placa.**

Pues tampoco tienen opción y ademas que ganaría yo con engañarlos **– Astra contraargumento dejando indeciso al grupo pues no sabían si debían poner su fe en cascos de un pony que no conocían.**

Si jim confía en ti es todo lo que necesito para confiar en ti **– John tomando el liderazgo del grupo tomo la placa –** De cualquier manera como dice el no tenemos nada que perder **-termino diciendo el activando la placa creando un portal con forma triangular.**

Buena decisión por cierto necesitaran esto para volver y esto para que esos tipos confíen en ustedes **– Astra conto a los muchachos entregándole otra placa mas una pequeña bolsa –** ahorra **– continuo el –** tengo que atender otro asunto pero no se preocupen romperé un par de calabazas por el camino **\- termino diciendo el para luego irse a un destino desconocido.**

Eso saber como hacer una salida rápida **– Discord manifestó tras ver como su nuevo aliado se alejaba de ellos mas rápido que el relámpago.**

Entonces John y yo iremos a ver si lo que dice Comet Blast es verdad mientras que el resto se queda a proteger a los hermanos de Luke – **Fred explicando el plan que se le había ocurrido se propuso a partir con su hermano.**

Creo que dijiste mal debiste decir John , spike y yo iremos a la otra dimensión mientras que los demás se quedan a proteger a los hermano de Luke **– Spike corrigió el plan del pequeño humano negándose a dejarlo ir sin el .**

Bien dicho hermano necesitaran la fuerza y el fuego de un dragón para luchar contra lo que allá en esa dimensión **– Ryu apoyando la decisión de su hermano compartió las ventajas de contar con un dragón en esa misión.**

 **Comprendiendo que no tenían otra opción que aceptar los dos niños aceptaron la ayuda proporcionada por el joven dragón para luego atravesar el portal , lejos de allí la Reina Megera junto Pumpkin observaban dicha acción propiciada por sus rivales.**

Traigan todos los héroes que quieran no hará la diferencia y pronto comenzara el verdadero terror **– Megera sentencio para luego comenzar a reír junto a Pumpkin fabulase y su ejército de zombie calabazas.**

 **Continuara ….**


	15. Beast 14

**lamento la tardanza pero aquí esta el siguiente cap de esta historia espero que la disfruten.**

* * *

 **Beast** **14: El Choque de las reinas**

 **Tras su aventura en la otra Equestria John , Fred y spike junto con Damián ,Zeeb , aidan ,Night Star , Gaspar utilizando la placa triangular entregada por Comet Blast se dirigían a Equestria Prime para detener los perversos planes de Megera quien contaba con la colaboración Pumpkin Fabulous para amenazar a todos los habitantes.**

Bueno debo decir que se siente bien que por una vez el portal místico no nos lleve a fuerza a otro mundo **– Zeeb manifestaba mientras flotaba en el pasillo que se formaba entre la placa de su equestria a la de sus nuevos compañeros.**

Concuerdo y no se ustedes pero tengo curiosidad de cómo será la otra Equestria **– Night Star contaba a sus compañeros pues pese ha ya haber estado en otro mundo jamás pensó que visitaría otra versión de su hogar.**

Recuerda que no vamos de visita sino para enfrentar a una perversa villana y a sus adeptos **– Damián le recordaba a su compañero Unicornio el motivo que los llevaba a la otra Equestria.**

Ya sabemos Demi pero igual resulta emocionante conocer el hogar de John, Fred y Spike (1#)- **Gaspar expresando su habitual positivismos animaba a sus compañeros a ver el lado divertido de esta aventura.**

Podrían aprender algunas cosas de esos chicos **– Decía Spike a tanto John como Fred quienes pese a la crisis seguían disgustado el uno con el otro.**

No sé que es más ardiente miss llamas o la rabia con la que tus amigos se ven entre sí **– Aidan murmuraba al pequeño dragón quien lamentablemente tuvo que darle la razón al joven diablo.**

 **Mientras que el grupo de héroes continuaban su viaje a través del portal haci Equestria prime la maléfica Reina Megera continuaba con sus perverso planes.**

Mi reina ocurre algo malo **– Pumpkin fabulous cuestionaba a su ama al ver el semblante tan extraño que presentaba.**

Unos invitados inesperados se aproximan a mi reino **– La Reina Megera contaba a subordinada a lo que ella respondió.**

Ya comprendo desea que me encargue de ellos **– Pumpkin Fabulous proponía a Megera mientras que al mismo tiempo le mostraba sus respecto.**

No todavía primero requiero que captures a estos 2 pequeños **– La reina Megera contaba a su subalterna mostrando en una bola de fuego a Jasón y Vicent.**

Pero que tienen de especial estos críos **– Pumpkin Fabulous desconcertada interrogaba a su ama pues no comprendía la importancia de dichos pequeños.**

Porque sin ellos no podre alcanzar mi meta final asique te ordeno que dupliques tus esfuerzos para hallarlos **– La reina Megera ordenaba a la unicornio quien obedeció casi de inmediato la orden impuesta por su líder.**

 **Entretanto el equipo de héroes ya habían arribado al Castillo de la amistad de Equestria prime pero a llegar se sorprendieron ver que todo el castillo estaba de cabeza.**

Bueno cuando dijeron que esa dos tenía su mundo de cabeza jamás pensé que fuera tan literal **–Gaspar manifestaba al contemplar los muebles sobre el , mientras que él y sus amigos caminaban por el techo.**

Si creen que eso es raro deberían ver como esta allá fuera **– Aidan conto a sus camaradas quien tras ver por una ventana cercana llamo a sus amigos , sin perder tiempo fueron investigar la declaración del joven diablo.**

 **Contemplando el cuadro más extraño pues al parecer se encontraban en una extraña dimensión donde reinaba el caos habían piñas con alas , los gallos ladraban y los peces colgaban de cabeza en arboles sembrados en islas unidas por puente.(2#)**

¡Wow! no sé si sentirme aterrorizado o intrigado al explorar esta nueva Equestria **– Dijo Night Star pues no sabía cómo reaccionar ante la situación que se le presentaba .**

No estamos en Equestria y por su bien les recomiendo que se tapen lo oídos **– Spike explicaba a los presentes mientras que al mismo tiempo les advertía que se cubrieran las orejas quienes obedecieron casi de inmediato.**

¡Discord! **– Gritaron tanto John como Fred convocando al amo del caos quien hizo acto de aparición a su propio estilo.**

Cálmense no hay que gritar ¡aquí estoy! **– Discord anunciando su llegada apareciendo por parte primero las piernas, luego los brazos ,después el cuerpo y la cola , finalmente la cabeza.**

Y este **loco** ¿Quién es? **– Zeeb cuestionaba a sus compañeros de su dimensión pese a la advertencia de spike.**

Perdóname cachorrito de dos patas a pero a quien le dices **loco – Discord declaro chasqueando los dedos vistiéndose como un detective londinense con Zeeb como su perro con collar correa y utilizando tan solo un calzoncillo para cubrirse.**

¡Hey! Deja a Zeeb en paz **– Grito Aidan disparando fuego por las manos el cual se convirtió en flores al impactar contra el dios del caos.**

Alguien más quiere intentar suerte en un combate contra mí **– Discord propuso al grupo de chicos monstruos quienes sin pensarlo se lanzaron a la batalla.**

 **Uno a uno los chicos monstruos y Night Star combatieron contra el amo del caos siendo vencido en cuestión de segundos, empezándose hartarse de la desviación del problema principal Fred estuvo a punto de intervenir hasta que recibió el aviso de Spike de que se retiraran pues John estaba a punto de tener uno de sus "estallido emocional ".**

Quieren parrar **… ¡YA! – John grito furioso conjurando una masiva cantidad de energía mágica que no solo deshizo los desmadres de discord sino que puso a todos los presentes contra el muro.**

Ok perdón me pase de los limites te prometo que no volverá a pasar **– Discord aplastado contra el muro se comprometía a no volver a comenzar pleitos sin sentido.**

Y nosotros también juramos no volver a caer provocaciones o provocar problemas **– Night Star en nombre del equipo juro no volver a crear esta clase de problema a lo que sus compañeros asintieron como señal de su compromiso.**

Muy bien ahorra me puedes decir porque el castillo de Twiligth está en tu casa y ¿ Donde están todos? **– John ya más tranquilo interrogo al dios del caos quien chaqueo los dedos para arreglarse tras estar contra el muro.**

Pues los pequeños Luke y Jasón se encuentran descansando junto a mi querida Fluthershy en mi casa **– Discord comenzando con su relato para explicar la situación actual de Equestria prime –** y **– continuo el –** para que sepan la idea de traer todo el castillo aquí fue de Ryu quien se quedo en Ponyville para espiar a Megera y Pumpkin fabúlese **\- termino diciendo el señor del caos siendo Spike el próximo en hablar.**

Que mi hermano hizo….¡¿Qué?! **– Spike declaro impactado provocando que los presentes se cubrieran los oídos.**

Acaso todos en esta Equestria gritan cuando se enojan o sorprenden **– Night Star indico a sus compañeros de equipo quienes en ese momento pensaban igual que su amigo unicornio.**

 **Mientras que el dios del Caos ponía al día al grupo de héroes. En Equestria bajo la ordenes de la maléfica Reina Megera los ahora zombie-calabaza pobladores de Ponyville continuaban los planes de la perversa monarca los cuales eran investigados de Cerca por cierto dragón quien se había puesto una calabaza no encantada proporcionada por Discord para pasar desapercibido.**

Para que estarán construyendo ese extraño altar **– Ryu pensaba para si mismo mientras seguía espiando a sus enemigos.**

Asegúrense de llevar suficientes bocadillos para mantener vivos a los críos en la mina **– Pumpkin Fabulase ordenaba a los zombificado señores cake quienes jalando una carreta llena de comida fueron a cumplir su deber.**

Esto suena importante será mejor que vaya a ver **– Dijo Ryu en voz baja para luego seguir de manera sigilosa a la pareja de los Cake .**

 **Tras varios minutos de caminata sin cesar Ryu finalmente arribo en la mina mencionada por Pumpkin Fabulase, al entrar el joven dragón atestiguo como todos los pequeños que habían sido atrapados por Megera se hallaban atrapados en jaulas que rodeaban a la maléfica villana , de una de dichas jaulas Megera obligo a un pequeño niño de uno 7 años a salir.**

Hola mi pequeño y regordete pequeño como puedo llamarte **– La reina Megera cuestiono al pequeño quien ante su presencia temblaba como una hoja.**

Armando **– respondió el pequeño quien producto del miedo que experimentaba miraba al piso para no ver el rostro de Megera .**

Pero no seas grosero y veme a la cara **– La reina Megera sin perder la calma solicito al pequeño quien se negó –** pues **– continuo el –** sino me quieres ver a mi supongo que lo harás con mi amigo **– proclamo la maléfica demonio invocando un perro de la raza terranova de apariencia monstruosa al cual le faltaba un ojo.**

¡Cujo! **– grito armando para luego ser correteado por dicho animal quien se relamía por comerse al pequeño.**

 **Megera pasaba el momento mas feliz al ver como el pequeño era atormentado por su peor miedo , el cual tras varios segundo de persecución logro arrinconar al pequeño Armando.**

Cujo por favor no, juro que no vi ese autoque te atropello **\- Armando en un estado de completo terror manifestaba al animal quien se lanzo sobre el provocando que este gritara a todo pulmón.**

Pues debo decir que ha sido un almuerzo exquisito gracias pequeño Armando **– Megera proclamo deshaciendo la ilusión que había creado dejando atrás con el cabello blanco a un traumado armando.**

Tengo que contarle enseguida a los chicos esto **– Ryu manifestó siendo jalado por atrás por un desconocido.**

 **Volviendo a la caótica dimensión hogar de Discord tras contarle lo sucedido en su ausencia llevo al grupo de héroes a su hogar en donde fueron recibidos por Fluthershy y los pequeños hermanitos de Luke, contrario a lo que se pensaría tanto vincent como Jasón se mostraron fascinados con el grupo de jóvenes monstruos.**

Entonces Zeeb se aúlla así **¡AHOOOO! - Jasón emocionado le preguntaba al joven lobezno quien entre risas contesto.**

Sigue practicando mi pequeño cachorro recuerda contrae el estomago y luego suelta **– Zeeb instruía al pequeño de 4 años quien respondió con un abrazo.**

Entonces es cierto eso que los vampiros odian el **ajo – Vincent cuestionó a Demián a lo que él respondió.**

Si se nos hincha la garganta y se forman ampollas en las manos **– Demián contaba al pequeño de 5 años –** y **–continuo el –** antes que preguntes no todos los vampiro beben sangre y eso incluye tanto a mí como a mi familia **– agrego a la conversación porque como con todos sus conocidos aclaraba su sentir acerca de ese tema .**

Esos chicos son más dulces que una larva bebe **– Gaspar manifestaba al ver como los dos pequeños se divertían con sus amigos.**

Pues así son ellos siempre dispuesto hacer amigos y compartir su alegría **–Fluthershy contaba al grupo de amigos de John y Fred mostrándose calmada pese estar en la presencia de seres terroríficos.**

Entonces tú has luchado antes con Megera nos podrías contar como vencerla **– Night Star interrogaba a la pegaso sintiéndose más confiado al conversar con la Fluthershy Prime.**

Pues más que vencerla nosotras intentamos encerrarla en una calabaza pero no salió muy bien que digamos **– Fluthershy contaba su experiencia en su primer enfrentamiento contra la reina Megera en el cual perdió una amiga.**

Lo que a mi me preocupa el interés perverso que tiene en los niños **– Aidan uniéndose a la conversación manifestaba a sus amigos -** ya que ese no es buena señal **\- termino diciendo el joven diablo temiendo por la seguridad de tanto Jasón como Luke.**

Si lo dices por Jasón y Luke te aseguro que esa reina de segunda no podrá jamás encontrarlo aquí **– Discord muy seguro de si se sentaba en su sofá cuando de pronto una explosión lo mando contra el muro-** aunque **– continuo el** – para todo hay una primera vez **– termino diciendo el amo del caos ante la presencia de Tisifone y el grupo de monstruos liderados por Mortal Claws.**

Creo haberles dicho la última vez que nos vimos que esto no había acabado **– Tisifone declaraba para luego dar paso a los generales de nightmare spirit.**

Es imposible el hechizo de ligue es inquebrantable cómo pudiste eludirlo **– John desconcertado interrogaba a la maléfica villana siendo Skulls el próximo en hablar.**

Como dice la cancion **"eso algo que nosotros sabemos y ustedes tienen que descifrar" – Skulls manifestaba al joven mago quien se enojo mas tras oír la misma frase dicha por Ryker Frost .**

 **Fue entonces que nuestros héroes se transformaron para enfrentar a sus perversos rivales y mantener a salvo a los pequeños hermanos de Luke , golpes iban y venían de ambos lados de hecho la batalla se puso tan intensa que la tuvieron que llevar afuera , el problema era que al ser una dimensión caótica causaba problemas para luchar ambos bandos , sin embargo ninguno de los dos grupos estaba dispuesto a rendirse.**

No sé que es más loco pelear contra estos tipos de cabeza o esa bandada de pece voladores **– Zeeb indicaba pues como bien decía peleaba contra Mortal Claws en un terreno patas para arriba mientras que dichos peces pasaban junto a ellos.**

Concéntrate recuerda que nuestra prioridad es proteger a tanto Jasón como vincent de estos tontos y su loca líder **– Decía Demián recodándole a su compañero lobo el objetivo a cumplir mientras continuaba la lucha contra sus enemigos.**

 **Entretanto dicha reina se encontraba en una batalla campal con Discord lo increíble que era que Tisifone igualaba golpe a golpe al amo del caos , llego en un momento que la maléfica reina supero los poderes del amo del caos y mientras él veía estrellas Tisifone se acerco a los pequeños Jasón y vincent quienes temblaban de miedo, por suerte tanto Fluthershy como spike los defendieron este ultimo lanzo una ráfaga de fuego para intentar herir a Tisifone sin éxito aparente.**

Aléjate de ellos tú **…. Bestia – Dijo Fluthershy como última línea de defensa se interpuso entre la vampiresa los pequeños.**

y que me harás pequeño pony sin me niego **– La reina Tisifone se burlaba de la bondadosa pegaso quien la miro con su "mirada" –** eso es todo lo que tienes pues debo que es muy …. **.patético- termino diciendo la vampiresa para luego lanzarle una bofetada para horror de los pequeños bajo su cargo.**

Nadie toca a mi **…. ¡Fluthershy!- Discord gritando enfurecido se lanzo sobre la reina Tisifone en un especie de frenesí de locura y caos.**

 **Mientras que Tisifone luchaba por su vida contra el amo del caos , una alicornio de la altura de la princesa Celestia , ojos violetas , cabellera negra con líneas roja , piel azul oscuro se acerco a los incautos Jasón , Vincent y Spike. Volviendo con nuestros héroes estos y Discord al fin tenía dominada la situación pero el grupo de villanos se negaban a ser vencidos nuevamente por un grupo de críos, llegando a un punto muerto en el enfrentamiento.**

¡Madre! Misión cumplida ahorra dale con todo **– Nightmare spirit anuncio mostrando un orbe de cristal en donde se hallaban inconscientes Jasón y Vincent.**

 **Tras oír eso los chicos se fueron con todo contra la alicornio pero fueron detenidos por los poderes de Tisifone, quien no conforme con eso realizo un conjuro que al soltarlo devasto todo lo que tocaba obligando a ambos grupos a abandonar la dimensión del caos. Por un lado el grupo de villanos se salvo gracias a la magia combinada de nightmare Spirit y su madre , mientras que el grupo de héroes se salvo gracias a la rápida acción de Discord quien tras poner a todos dentro del castillo de la amistad chaqueo los dedos trasportando todo el castillo devuelta a Equestria Prime.**

Nosotros perdimos **– Fred declaro tras recomponerse tras la explosión dejando triste por su derrota y el destino incierto de los pequeños hermanos de Luke.**

 **Entre tanto en la guarida de la reina Megera ella y Pumpkin Fabulase recibieron la visita de tanto Tisifone como su legión del mal.**

Entonces veo que volviste y trajiste a tu propia cuadrilla de ineptos **– Megera manifestó a modo de bienvenida a su hermano y su grupo.**

Si pero al menos tengo más personal que tu y esa pequeña de un solo cuerno **– Tisifone expresándose de la misma manera que su hermana apuntando a Pumpkin fabulase riendo al final.**

¡Madre! Por favor que debemos proceder antes que se acabe el tiempo **– Nightmare Spirit llamaba a su progenitora recodándole que su tiempo es limitado.**

Cierto , hermana creo que esto estabas buscando **– La reina Tisifone declaraba mostrando la esfera en donde yacían Jasón y Luke**

 **Volviendo con el grupo de héroes quienes tras recuperarse de su batalla previa , comenzaron a planificar la manera de vencer al grupo de Villanos liderados por Megera y Tisifone.**

Perdonen que lo diga pero no comprendo de que va el plan de esas dos **– Aidan contaba su desconcierto ante el plan de ambas villana pues no le encontró lógica.**

Creo tener la respuesta o al menos media respuesta **\- John manifestó mostrándole una pagina especifica –** como les había contado el hechizo de ligue era muy fuerte para ser roto **– explico a sus compañeros de equipo siendo Gaspar el próximo en hablar.**

Pues creo que no fue tan efectivo porque si no lo notaste Tisifone logro eludirlo – **Gaspar indico al joven mago a lo que el respondió con algo de enojo.**

Lo que digo es que quizás ella logro transferidlo a alguien más para venir aquí **–John aclaraba al fantasma siendo Night Star el próximo en hablar.**

Ahorra que los mencionas Pc y Pj nos contaron que el amigo de la abuela Smith había sido llevado por Tisifone antes de ser vencida en nuestra Equestria **\- Night Star haciendo memoria de la historia contada por los mellizos pineapples antes de venir a Equestria prime.**

Bueno eso resuelve como ella se libero pero no explica porque vino aquí o porque se llevo a Vincent y Luke **– Demián tomando la palabra manifestaba a sus compañero tras resolver una parte del problema que los aquejaba.**

Creo que yo puedo ayudarlos con eso **– Dijo Ryu llegando de improviso y con los ojos brillando con un color verde claro.**

 **Mientras que "Ryu" contaba su historia en las costas de equestria surgían vehículos anfibios con forma de tritones, los cuales al abrir sus bocas mostraron un gran ejercito de soldados osos antro mórficos con armaduras robóticas, leopardo con garras de acerró y cañones laser en la espalda acompañados por tanques con forma búfalo, los cuales eran liderados por Stink ruff y 2 miembros de la jauría del terror.**

Entonces cree que fue prudente sacar a escondidas una parte del ejercito del amo sin su permiso **– Decía el can luchador bajando del vehículo anfibio junto a sus compañeros caninos**

Bueno "Havic" si prefieres no recibir las recompensas de esta misión es tu problema **– Stink ruff manifestaba a su compañero de equipo siendo el hibrido mecánico el próximo en hablar .**

Concuerdo porque gracias a mis cálculos y las mejoras que le he hecho a mi armadura tenemos la batalla prácticamente ganada **\- el hibrido mecánico contaba a su socio mientras ajustaba unos tornillos de su traje.**

Mas nos Vale "Centrion" porque si el amo se llega a enterar de lo que hicimos nos cortara a todos las colas **– advertía Havic para luego ver su primera línea de ataque ser destruida por Comet Blast**

Lo siento, chicos pero Equestria está cerrada hoy por favor vuelvan otro día **– Comet Blast con un tono burlo contaba al trió de villano y su ejército de animales cibertronicos.**

Pulga insolente de verdad crees que tu solo puedes detenernos **–Havic declaraba transformándose en su versión grande y musculosa para luchar contra el pony veloz.**

Quien dijo que vino solo perro asquerosos **\- Dijo un caballero medievales cuya armadura tenia forma de dragón , casco con cuernos y visor negro con rejillas de metal , cola con punta triangular lo que mas destacaba de la armadura parecía estar hechas de verdaderas escamas de dragón .**

¿Quién rayos son ustedes payasos?- **Stink Floyd interrogaba de manera agresiva al grupo de caballeros .**

Para que decírtelo si podemos mostrarte y en orden **– Dijo el caballero color rojo Carmesí invocando dos espadas gemelas cuya empuñadura tenia forma de dragón-** el sol ardiente **…. Flame - declaro el luchado contra un trió de osos cibernéticos superándolos con sus habilidades con la espada y control de fuego.**

La marejada viviente **….Aqua – dijo el caballero azul marina empuñando una lanza con tres punta controlando el agua cercana para crear dragones de agua para destruir algunos tanques búfalos .**

El trueno resonante **….. Sparks - proclamo el caballero blanco utilizando un arco para dispara flechas eléctricas para eliminar a los leopardos.**

La ráfaga audaz … **Ventus – el caballero color verde presentándose portando dos dagas acero destruyo varios soldados enemigos.**

No crean que estamos vencidos **¡octoroides ataque !- Centrion convocando del fondo del mar naves con forma de calamar las cuales se elevaron a los cielos acto seguido dispararon balas laser contra el grupo de héroes.**

 **Gracias a la ayuda de Comet Blast y la rápida reacción del grupo de caballeros lograron a evitar el ataque , sin embargo el ejercito en tierra no le daba tregua y aprovechando el ataque aéreo propiciado por los Octoroides para someter a sus enemigos ,lograron poner la balanza de la batalla a su favor.**

Les dije que mis cálculos eran perfectos ya que tenemos a eso insectos molestos contra los muros **\- Centrion manifestó a sus compañeros utilizando un control y visor integrado en su armadura logro coordinar un ataque perfecto contra los guerreros .**

Si , si muy bien chicos genio pero si me disculpas voy a unirme a la batalla **– Havic indico a su compañero tecnológico para luego abalanzarse contra Sparks y Ventus.**

 **El guerrero del trueno y viento hicieron lo posible para igualar la fuerza de su adversario pero resultaba inútil , por lo que Havic estuvo a punto de acabar con ellos hasta la llegada de un nuevo caballero negro.**

Disculpa me dirías como esta mi Swing **– Dijo el caballero negro usando un mazo con picos amarrillos para batear lejos a Havic –** enserio los dejo 2 minutos y se meten en estos problemas **– termino diciendo él a modo de regaño a tanto Sparks y ventus.**

Danos algo de crédito al menos le dimos buena pelea a esos tipos **– Sparks se defendía mientras volvía a levantarse junto a Ventus.**

Ademas se puede saber dónde rayo te metiste **\- Ventus interrogaba a su compañero de Equipo quien no pudo responder por los ataque tanto Stink ruff como octoroides.**

Insectos no se atrevan a subestimarnos **– Stink ruff advertía mientras atacaba con sus armas químicas y su pistola de aguijones.**

Perdón pero primero son las presentaciones **– Devolviendo los ataques el caballero negro contaba al villano** – la montaña invencible **… Terrax – presentándose con el villano disgustando aun mas a su adversario por la actitud burlona que este presentaba.**

Ya estoy harto de estos juegos veamos que hacen con las bombas de plasma **– Centrion declaro mandando un nuevo código a los octoroides quienes arremetieron con sus armas .**

 **Tras disiparse la nube de humo del ataque los octoroides los únicos en pie fueron Stink ruff y Havic acto seguido uno a uno los octoroides fueron destruidos por los caballeros a quienes les habían salido alas .**

Juntos somos **….. Dragón Figthers – Dijeron los 5 junto bajando en picada destruyendo el vehículo amphibio en el cual los tres villanos venia generando una gran explosión.**

 **Dichas acción obligo al trió de villanos a retroceder no sin antes jurar venganza sobre el grupo de héroes quienes tras su pelea se reunieron con Comet Blast.**

M.B misión completa volvemos a la base **ahora - Comet Blast anuncio a su camarada quien procedió abrir un portal el cual absorbio al grupo de héroes.**

 **Llegando la noche los pequeños vincent y Jasón fueron colocados inconscientes en el altar construido por los zombis-calabazas para luego ser rodeados por estos mas los niños tanto ponys como humanos , nightmare spirit y sus generales mas Punkin fabulase observaron como las hermanas se reunían en el altar.**

Lista hermana **– pregunto Megera a lo que Tisifone respondió** – desde hace muchas lunas hermana **– termino diciendo Tisifone comenzando así el hechizo.**

 **Usando a los dos pequeño como conducto las reina creando un campo de energía purpura , el cual al tener contacto con los zombie – calabazas los convertía en monstruos , bípedos y peludos , mientras que a los pequeños los enfrento nuevamente con la ilusión de sus peores miedos hechos verdad , dicha acción se repitió en cada ciudad tenía contacto el campo de energía por el lado de los potrillos , por el de los adultos estos era atacados por las calabazas que adornaban sus casas convirtiéndolos en la misma clase de monstruos que ahorra poblaban ponyville , lo peor era el efecto que tenían en vincent y Jasón quienes tras retorcerse un par de minutos comenzaron a sufrir una horrorosa metamorfosis convirtiéndose dolorosamente en demonios. Pero cuando el campo purpura alcanzo al imperio de cristal, un campo color celestas impulsado por el corazón de cristal devolvió al punto de origen desasiendo todo el daño ocasionado por las reinas.**

Pero que rayos pasa **\- Mortal Claws declaro al ver como el tiempo retrocedía a momentos antes de lanzar el hechizo.**

¡Dulce o Truco! **– Dijo Luke liberando a sus hermanitos junto a jim para luego llevárselos lejos del peligro para rabia de las dos reinas.**

 **Apareció entonces un portal triangular perteneciente al grupo de monstruos de los cuales bajaron Roxy , Fred , John , las manes 6 primes con sus elementos , Night Star , Meteor Wing , los mellizos pineapples , Frankie , Damián ,Zeeb , aidan , Gaspar .**

Seguramente se están preguntados ¿Qué diablos hicieron mocosos? **\- Demián manifestaba para luego dar paso a sus compañeros de equipo .**

Pues nos llego el rumor de lo que planificaban por lo que volvimos a la otra equestria para conseguir uno de nuestros relojes especiales **\- Zeeb tomando la palabrea narro parte de su plan maestro para luego dar paso a Frankie.**

Haciendo un par de ajuste y el poder del corazón de cristal revertimos su hechizo el tiempo suficiente para salvar a los hermanitos de Luke **\- Frankie contaba al grupo de villano para luego dar paso a Gaspar quien se acerco a Punkin fabulous.**

Pumpkin button dice que Megera mintió y que nunca los dejara ir - **Gaspar murmuro al oído de Pumpkin fabulase revelando la información revelada por el fantasma de dicho potrillo en el cuerpo de Ryu.**

 **Tras oír eso Pumpkin fabúlese se fue con todo contra Megera pero esta logro someterla con facilidad debido que el poder que ejercía la unicornio provenía de ella .**

Eres una maldita me engañaste para que hiciera el trabajo sucio **– Pumpkin Fabules le reclamaba a la villana quien sin perder la calma contesto.**

Perdón pero aquí la única culpable eres tu por ser tan **… Confiada – La reina Megera declaro acto seguido le arranco un orbe del pecho revelando que el cuerpo de la unicornio era tan solo un muñeco** – y **– continuo ella –** ya cumpliste con tu deber asique **adiós – termino diciendo ella rompiendo el orbe absorbiendo el poder y el alma de la unicornio.**

Esa si es la hermana que recuerdo **– La reina Tisifone se expreso orgullosa de las acciones de la mujer Demonio ganándose el desprecio de sus enemigos.**

Son unas desgraciadas como se atrevieron a hacer algo tan cruel **– Jim manifestó con odio en sus ojos uniéndose al grupo de héroes junto con Luke tras poner a salvo a vincent y Jasón.**

No nos importa lo que diga la escoria entrometida como ustedes **– La reina Tisifone conto al grupo de héroes acto seguido hizo un movimiento con las manos –** y **– continuo ella –** sin nos odian ahorra esperen a ver lo que sigue **– termino diciendo ella lanzando un conjuro sobre los potrillos y los niños humanos.**

 **Dicho sortilegio convirtió con dolor a los pequeño en gremlins con colmillos , alas , cuernos y garras muy afiladas .**

Verán queríamos hacer las cosas rápidas e indoloras pero ustedes nos obligan a ser mas radicales para conquistar este reino **– La reina Megera alineando a todos los zombies junto a los niños gremlins mas nightmare spirit y su legión de villanos.**

Eso jamás lo vamos a permitir listos chicos **– Night Star llamando a sus compañeros quienes sacaron o hicieron aparecer sus artículos de transformación.**

 **( poner aqui Para el grupo de niños monstruos :** Mirai Sentai Timeranger -Henshin Theme- [Chrono Changer mounted **! Y poner para el grupo de potrillos :** **Ultraman Geed Transformation Theme )**

¡Chorono Break! – **Gritaron los 5** **chicos marcando las 3 ,6,9 y 12 haciendo que aparezca el bisel de sus nuevos relojes en el cielo los cuales bajaron rápidamente aumentado su tamaño a la altura** **168.0 cm con armadura negra sobre la cual había una chaqueta con capucha de diferente color con bordes plateado y sus cascos resaltaban al tener cuernos**

¡Time breaker!: Vampire,Frankestein,werewolf ,imp **–Dijeron** **los cuatro chicos sosteniendo con la mano izquierda su cristal haciendo aparecer un guantelete en el brazo derecho - ¡** Monster Time! **– Gritaron los 4 colocando los cristales en sus guanteletes haciendo aparecer relojes los cuales al marcar las doce hicieron el sonido de su monstruos acto seguido tras una intensa luz aparecieron con sus nuevas armaduras .**

 **(a partir de aquí poner** **: Juken Sentai Gekiranger -Henshin Theme- [Enter The Gekiranger])**

 **¡** **furia bestial, instinto desatado** **! – Gritaron al unisonó los 4 chico y la chica liberando a sus respectivos animales los cuales lastimaron a los oponente para luego volver con sus compañeros dotándolos de su respectivas armaduras**

 **(Aquí termina : Juken Sentai Gekiranger -Henshin Theme- Enter The Gekiranger Y comienza : Zyuoh Fight!)**

 **Fue** **asi** **que la batalla decisiva comenzó entre el grupo de héroes y villanos de los dos mundo , Por un lado los chicos destrozaban las calabazas que controlaban a los ponys residentes de ponyville liberándolos del control de Megera , mientras que al mismo tiempo enfrentaba al equipo de nightmare spirit quienes gracias a un leve aumento de poder otorgado por ambas reinas tenían a los héroes contra las cuerdas , por ultimo las manes junto con tanto jim como John tenían la difícil tareas de des-demonizar a los niños y potrillos que ahorra estaban bajo el control de ambas monarcas de mal .**

Porque no lo entienden mortales e insectos aun si pelean todos juntos no lograran salvar a nadie de esta patética tierra **– Nightmare spirit advertía a sus adversario mientras disparaba a diestra y siniestra contra sus rivales.**

Aunque tengamos tan solo 1% por ciento de probabilidad de victoria , nosotros la aprovecharemos al máximo **\- Roxy contra argumentaba mientras que contractaba utilizando su espada y su Blaster para luchar contra los villanos.**

¡Blah, Blah! Me cansa la gente tan optimista como tu **– Mortal Claws manifestaba con desprecio recibiendo golpe directo por parte de Luke y Frankie.**

Que opinas entonces de las personas furiosas y vengativas como yo **– Luke declaro furico por el daño propiciado a tanto el cómo sus amigos y en especial a sus hermanitos pequeños.**

Aunque tiene razón de vemos encontrar una manera de liberar a todos de una vez **– Aidan indicaba a sus compañero de equipo mientras seguía luchando contra los zombis, niños y los demás villanos.**

Tengo una idea pero algo arriesgada **–Jim tomando el liderazgo de la conversación llamo la atención de todos sus aliados.**

Pues deja el suspenso y dila de una vez **\- Demián solicitaba de manera enfática a su camarada mientras seguía la lucha con sus camaradas.**

Podría absorber la energía oscura que controla a todos y luego Twilight junto con las chicas utilizan los elementos de la armonía para desterrar la energía oscura lejos de Equestria **– jim explico su plan a todos sus compañeros de equipo siendo Twiligth la próxima en hablar.**

Es demasiado peligroso jim si no funciona puedes salir muy lastimado **– Twiligth expresando su preocupación por el plan que el joven mago proponía para solucionar el problema.**

Tampoco es que tengamos muchas opciones ahorra princesa **\- Zeeb señalizaba al ver como el ejercito restante de zombies- calabazas, niños demonios se reunían para el ataque final junto a los villanos.**

Si el plan es de Jim seguro que todo saldrá bien **– Roxy dando un voto de fe al plan que su novio deseaba realizar.**

 **Tras oír eso el joven mago se destranformo para luego realizar un hechizo especial con el cual comenzó absorber la energía oscura de todos los niño y ponys , sufriendo como efecto secundario una transformación mezclada de monstruo calabaza y demonio.**

 **¡** Deténgalo **! – Grito Tisifone de manera autoritaria ordenando a su hija y sus adeptos que detuvieran a Jim**

Ni lo sueñes reinita **– John se burlo de la Reina para luego ponerse en línea defensiva junto al equipo de héroes para defender a su hermano mayor.**

 **Una vez que jim salvo hasta el último pony y niño llego el momento que las manes 6 utilizaran los elementos de harmonía para desterrar la oscuridad , tras combinar la luz de todos los elemento se formo el usual rayo arcoíris que impacto al joven mago creando una gran explosión que dejo enceguecido a ambos grupos .**

Jim te encuentras bien **– Roxy des transformada fue a socorrer junto a sus amigos al joven mago quien apenas se movía.**

No mami, hoy no quiero ir al colegio **– Jim mareado manifestaba a su compañeros de equipo dando entender que se encontraba vivo .**

 **Mientras que John y Twiligth utilizaban un hechizo de curación para curar al joven mago sus enemigos aprovecharon para atacar , siendo interrumpidos por los niños , potrillos y ponys quienes protegieron a tanto el mago como al grupo de héroes.**

Apártense insectos tenemos bichos más grande que apalastrar **– La reina Megera amenazaba a los presentes pero estos le respondieron lanzando piedras o cualquier objeto contundente que tuvieran a la manos .**

Pulgas insolentes ahorra verán **– Tisifone declaro para luego junto a su hermana crear una ilusión masiva para asustar a los presentes sin éxito aparente** – Porque no funciona **– angustiada la reina se cuestionaba siendo Armando el siguiente en hablar.**

Porque ya no tenemos miedo bruja inmunda y no dejaremos que lastimes aJim **– Armando declaro para luego arremeter contra la reina con una gran piedra para disgustos de esta.**

Esto luce muy interesante **–Ryker Frost manifestó mientras disfrutaba de una bebida helada y observaba la batalla –** Creo que **– continuo el –** es una oportunidad perfecta para probar mi nuevo juguete – **termino diciendo el acto seguido utilizo el báculo que había creado de los restos de Moon Dark y Morgana .**

 **Tras recitar un hechizo especial el maléfico unicornio arrojo el báculo cerca de Megera y Tisifone haciéndola crecer , cambiando su apariencia antes hermosa por una monstruosa convirtiéndolas en unas Bestias Furiosas que comenzaron a destruir todo lo que se encontraba a su paso no importaba si se tratara de un enemigo o un aliado.**

Vamos a necesitar una roca más grande **– Snips sudando nervioso contaba a los presentes hasta que escucho un rugido de un león.**

Para que una roca si tenemos robot gigantes **\- Jim proclamo para luego montar su robot acción que imitaron sus compañeros .**

Nos unimos a la fiesta o que **– Dijo Star Wizz desde la cabina del conductor del Magnus train llegando en el ultimo momento para luchar con sus amigos , convocando asi a sus compañeros de equipo.**

Vayan chicos nosotros nos encargamos de poner a salvo a todos **– Demián les decía a los 4 potrillos quienes abordaron el tren .**

(poner desde aquí la cancion: Darkest Dungeon - Combat Music)

 **Entonces ambos grupos formaron sus respectivos robots para luego comenzar a pelear con ambas reinas pero con su aumento de tamaño, también aumento su poder provocándole muchos problemas a ambos grupos, quienes utilizaron al máximo las capacidades de sus robot gigantes para enfrentar a las 2 reinas.**

Creo que las prefiero mini que en tamaño familiar **– Pineapples Cake bromeaba para bajar la tensión provocada al enfrentar a tan poderoso adversario.**

Oye tu concentre o estas tipas nos va a dar una buena **….. Paliza- Luke advertía desde su propio robot al sus aliados monstruosos recibiendo un golpe directo por parte de Megera.**

 **Tisifone al igual que su hermana logro lastimar el robot de su adversario arrojándolo lejos y para rematar Megera lanzo el robot del grupo de jim sobre este.**

Chicos se encuentran bien **– Star Wizz cuestiono a tanto su grupo como el grupo del robot formado por animales.**

Pregunta errónea en estos casos se pregunta si siguen vivos **– Fred sarcástico contestaba mientras que sus compañeros seguían aturdidos por el ataque.**

¡Levantes por favor chicos! **– Gritaron los niños liderados por vincent y Jasón quienes aun se hallaban algo mareados -** ustedes pueden vencer a esas brujas **– tomando la palabra decían los potrillos y los ponys adultos –** pateen bien lejos a esas tipas para siempre **– termino diciendo el grupo liderada por Demián junto con las mane 6 prime, spike y Ryu .**

 **Las palabras de todos devolvieron lentamente los poderes a ambos robot y curando al mismo tiempo a los pilotos.**

Ya escucharon chicos **…..- Jim comenzó diciendo para luego darle la palabra Star Wizz –** todos han puesto sus esperanzas en nosotros **– dijo el animando ambos grupos a continuar luchando** – por ello **– continuaron ambos –** No podemos perder **– terminaron por decir ambos grupos para luego volver a la batalla.**

 **Con sus nuevo poder los dos grupos al fin estuvieron al mismo nivel que las dos reinas , devolviéndoles cada golpe que le había infringido a ellos y a los inocentes que habían utilizado para sus perversos planes , convocando sus espadas los dos robots se prepararon para dar su golpe final .**

Esto es una advertencia reinas esta es su … parada final **– Dijeron el grupo de monstruos desde su robot convocando unos rieles que inmovilizaron a ambas –** ¡Riel Sword final stop!, ¡Wild Amazon Dual – Slash! **–terminaron diciendo todos en sus respectivos robot para luego atravesar a las dos villanas con sus espadas.**

( aquí termina la cancion: Darkest Dungeon - Combat Music)

 **Con las reinas** **vencidas las paz volvió para tanto Equestria Prime como el resto de los universos para alegría de todos los presentes , tras reparar los daños en el pueblo y regresar a todos los potrillos a sus hogar , el grupo de monstruos volvieron a su propia Equestria para terminar algunos pendientes , pariendo con la abuela Smith quien recibió la visita de** **un viejo amigo.**

¡Smity! **– llamo un pony terrestre de piel café, melena canosa y una cutie mark de un tarro mantequilla de maní.**

Nuty pero cómo es posible que estés aquí **– La abuela Smith sin poder creía se acerco abrazar a su antiguo amigo .**

Dale la gracias a tus valientes nieto ellos ayudaron a los héroes que derrotaron a Tisifone y me liberaron **– Nuty conto las acciones heroicas de los mellizos pineapples –** ahorra **– continuo el –** porque no dejas que ellos y sus primos vayan a disfrutar de la noche de nightmare mientras que nosotros nos ponemos al día **– el pony anciano propuso a su antigua amiga quien estaba tan feliz que acepto la solicitud de su amigo.**

Entonces recuerden que deben estar en casa antes de las 10 **– Twiligth junto a sus amigas vestidas para la noche de nightmare instruía a la pareja mágica de Canterlot.**

Claro profesora twiligth no se preocupe **– Contesto Magic Wish quien junto a sus amigos se comprometía a volver a casa a la hora señalizada.**

 **Una vez que se reunieron con sus amigos en el castillo de los monstruos y utilizando un hechizo dado por Jim los chicos consiguieron hacer que el tiempo corriera mas lento en su dimensión , Luego los potrillos y todos los niños monstruos del castillo utilizaron la placa triangular para volver a Equestria prime siendo recibido por tanto los ponys como sus amigos humanos quienes a su vez habían arreglado el pueblo para recibir a los nuevos héroes a su dimensión y noche de nightmare**

Entonces Zeeb , Demián que opinan de nuestros disfraces **\- Vicent vestido como vampiro clásico y Jasón de hombre lobo también clásico** – nos vestimos de los monstruos más geniales de todos **– termino diciendo Vicent abrazando a Zeeb.**

Pues se ven de maravilla chicos **\- Zeeb devolviendo el abrazo a Jasón para luego ir a pedir dulce junto a los hermanos de Luke y sus amigos .**

Entonces después de todo esto por fin puedo decirlo **…lo siento Fred , jamás debí decir lo que dije por favor perdóneme – John se disculpaba poniéndose de rodillas ante su hermano esperando la respuesta de su hermano.**

John levante y descuida ya te perdone pero prométeme que intentaras estar más conmigo , tus amigos y menos en tu grimorio **– Fred ayudando a poner de pie al muchacho se disculpo por lo sucedido antes y propuso una solución para futuros problema la cual fue aceptada por el muchacho**

 **Todos los problemas de ambos grupos parecían resolverse a excepción el de jim quien todavía sentía que los chicos no lo querían y así fue hasta que Armando se acerco al joven mago.**

Jim podrías venir un segundo unos chicos se están peleando **\- Armando contaba al muchacho guiándolo inadvertidamente a un escenario.**

Yeguas y caballos por primera vez en la historia de Ponyville y por mayoría de al primer "Rey de la noche de nightmare" **– Anuncio la alcaldesa mare para luego colocarle una corona hecha por tanto los niños como potrillos de ponyville al desconcertado Jim.**

Pero no comprendo pensé que todos me odiaban – **Jim saliendo del shock manifestaba atreves del Micrófono ofrecido por la alcaldesa Mare.**

Como podríamos odiar al chico que nos cuidad 24 x 7 **– Wyatt declaraba siendo seguido por sus amigos y moradores del castillo.**

Pero claro eres algo estricto con tus castigos pero sabemos que lo haces por nuestrobien **– Declan agrego a la conversación mientras que al mismo tiempo le traía una capa de Rey.**

Si te dimos la idea contraria fue porque estábamos preparando esta sorpresa para ti – **Armando explico entregándole un pequeño báculo de rey al mago.**

 **Dándose cuenta lo mucho que era querido por todos los presentes el joven muchacho derramo lagrimas de alegría. Entretanto en una base secreta Comet Blast se reportaba con M.B quien permaneciendo en el anonimato.**

Pues para su primera crisis lo supieron manejar bastante bien **– Comet Blast indicaba al ver las imágenes en de uno de los muchos monitores que en ese momento observaban al grupo de héroes.**

Puede ser pero aun así tuvimos que interferir para que lo lograban **– M.B argumentaba pues sentía que la victoria de los héroes solo se logro con su ayuda.**

Y que , todo el mundo necesita ayuda de vez cuando **\- Comet Blast defendiendo a sus amigos de las palabras de su misterioso colaborador** \- ademas **– continuo el –** gracias a esta victoria obtuvimos ayuda de mas héroes para futuras batallas **– termino diciendo el refiriéndose al grupo de héroes con tema de monstruo.**

Puede ser pero recurriremos a ellos a su tiempo y en emergencias **– M.B reconociendo el valor del nuevo grupo de héroes –** te recuerdo **– continuo el –** debemos ser cuidadosos a la hora de alterar el destino de las personas **– termino diciendo el recordándoles lo peligroso de su misión.**

Comprendo pero hasta ahora todo avanza según el plany podona que lo diga pero a un no veo las pseudo consecuencias por nuestra intervención **– Comet Blast conto a su líder dando entender que había más que contar en esta historia .**

 **Entretanto en la luna de Equestria 2 una deprimida nightmare spirit caminaba sobre los restos del espejo donde su madre fue prisionera , el cual se había quebrado tras la muerte de Tisifone y la liberación de Nuty .**

Lo lamento madre, si hubiera sido un poco mas fuerte pudiera haberte salvado **– Nightmare spirit manifestaba cuando de pronto los pedazos de vidrio reaccionara ante su presencia –** pero esto que es **– se preguntaba la alicornio para luego ser envuelta por los pedazos de vidrio los cuales se volvieron liquido al entrar en contacto de su piel.**

 **Tras un par de minutos la alicornio surgió con alas demoniacas, tres cuernos, ojos vidrios color morado y con tanto una corona como collar hecho de cristal acto seguido tras emitir un poderoso grito la alicornio hablo.**

Gracias madre con este nuevo poder castigare a tus asesinos y a todos quienes se metan en mi camino **– Nightmare spirit proclamaba para luego comenzar a reír mientras que emitía una poderosa aura oscura.**

 **Volviendo a equestria Prime en la noche un orbe misterios apareció en un callejón de Manehattan del cual salió un caballero plateado con casi la misma armadura que los Dragón figthers, solo que esta parecía mas reforzada y avanzada que las otras 5 con un cinturón de oro con una hacha de doble filo colgando de este .**

Destino alcanzado objetivo asesinar a los mago de Scarlat **– Declaro el caballero de plata para luego desaparecer en la oscuridad de la noche.**

Muy interesante creo que las cosas se pondrán más divertidas aquí **– Ryker Frost observando de cerca al nuevo caballero comenzando a sonreír de manera perversa dando entender que ya estaba maquinado su próximo plan.**

 **Continuara….**

* * *

 **notas del autor:**

 **1#:** **este es el spike de bestial invasion**

 **2#:esa dimension es conocida como chaosville si quieren conocerla mas a detalle busquenla en google**

 **pd.: Equestria prime es el nombre que se me ocurrio para diferenciar las dos equestrias y sus habitantes**

 **pd 2: este cap sirve como final del croosover y de la primera parte de ambos fics mostrando lo que viene (hablo de bestial invasion y nigthmare quest)**

 **pd 3: les pido un poco de pasiencia con los proximos capitulos de miss dos fics porque despues de estoy voy a tomar un pequeño descanso**


	16. Beast 15

**pues aqui le traigo el inicio de la segunda parte de este fic, que lo disfruten**

* * *

 **Beast 15: aullando madera**

 **Nuestra historia comienza en la ajetreada ciudad de Manehattan más en específico en el departamento donde vivía la pareja conformada por Jim y Roxy , dicha muchacha se despertó al oler el dulce aroma de la cocina al ir a investigar descubrió a su novio preparando el desayuno .**

Oh bueno días mi amor no te escuche venir **– Jim contaba a la muchacha apagando la cocina tras terminar de preparar el desayuno.**

Bueno es que pensé que hoy me tocaba preparar el desayuno en todo caso porque te levantas tan temprano **– Roxy explicaba al joven mago mientras que al mismo tiempo le cuestionaba el porqué de su temprano despertar.**

Bueno es que hoy vienen los interesados a ofrecerse de docentes y/o tutores al castillo por lo que me tengo que reunir con twiligth para realizar las entrevistas **–Jim contaba mientras servía el desayuno a tanto el como a su novia.(1#)**

Estas seguro que sea el momento para hacer esto digo hace un par de semanas estuvimos enfrentando una crisis que por poco acaba con todo **– Roxy manifestaba su inquietud acerca del plan de jim debido a los últimos acontecimientos ocurridos en Equestria.**

Lo se , pero si me detuviera cada vez que haya un villano tocando la puerta entonces nunca haría nada - **Jim explicaba a la muchacha pues tras muchas batalla ha aprendido que el miedo no debe evitar vivir su vida-** cambiando de tema ¿Cuáles son tus planes para hoy?- **el joven mago cuestionaba a su novia.**

Creo que voy a salir a correr y aprovechare de explorar esta ciudad **– Roxy contaba al muchacho mientras continuaba devorando el desayuno preparado por este.**

Muy bien pero ten cuidado y si hay problemas usa la llave mágica que te di para buscar refuerzos **– Jim preocupado por la seguridad de su pareja le aconsejaba que se cuidara en aquella ciudad.**

 **Entretanto en ponyville mas concreto en el castillo de la amistad cierto grupo de muchachos hacían fila para ocupar el baño, algunos para bañarse otros para sus necesidades básica pero desde hace rato la fila se había atascado cosa que empezaba a enfadar al grupo de chicos.**

Vamos spike ya sal llevas una hora en tu baño de burbujas **– Garín le reclamaba al joven dragón tocando duramente la puerta acompañado del grupo de amigo que Vivian en el castillo.**

Ok ,ok ya voy salir pero no golpes asi la puerta recuerda que estamos en un castillo no un zoológico **– Spike contra argumentaba saliendo del baño con una toalla en la cabeza y una bata de baño morada.**

Es que a diferencia tuya los humano tenemos menor resistencia y paciencia cuando se trata de ir al baño – **Explicaba Garín entrando al cuarto de baño para hacer sus necesidades básica mostrándose aliviado al conseguirlo.**

Oigan alguno ha visto a Ryu por casualidad **– Spike cuestionaba a los presentes siendo George el primero en hablar.**

Pues el hoy por petición de Luke será la niñera de vincent y Jasón **– George vestido con una bata de baño contaba lo que sabía del hermano del joven dragón.**

Por cierto twiligth dijo que cuando terminaras de bañarte la buscara para ir con Jim **\- Choi cruzando las piernas para ir al baño le contaba el mensaje de la princesa de la amistad.**

 **Tras oír dicha información el joven dragón se apresuro a volver a su cuarto para alistarse y haci ir donde su amiga alicornio. Entre tanto en el castillo de jim mientras el joven mago organizaba el tema de las entrevista el grupo conformado por Rainbow Dash , Pinkie pie , fluthershy , Luke se encontraban cuidando al numeroso grupo de niños que moraban el castillo, cada quien a su manera partiendo con la reina de la moda.**

Ven con algo de imaginación cualquier objeto puede recuperar su brillo **– Rarity con su porte elegante les mostraba a los pequeños como hace manualidades con objetos reciclables.**

Que opina de esto señorita rarity **– preguntaba un pequeño quien utilizando pedazos de papeles viejos y poco de pintura creo un dibujo de un super héroe recibiendo un aplauso por parte de la unicornio.**

Nosotros hicimos baleros con latas viejas **– decía otro pequeño quien junto a sus amigos había creado juguetes para entretenerse y competir entre si .**

 **Uno a uno los pequeños mostraba como ocupaba los enseñado por la unicornio para crear algo nuevo de lo usado, entretanto en el patio del castillo Rainbow dash vigilaba como un grupo de chicos jugando baseball, deporte que le era desconocido hasta que jim y su grupo le contaba de que se trataba, la pony amante de los deportes y la velocidad comenzó aprender cada regla y jugada para no solo ver sino también jugar con otros ponys.**

Los azules necesitan completar una carrera para igualar el marcador con sus rivales los diablos rojos **\- Actuando como comentarista decía un niño quien junto a los demás niños que esperaban impacientes por ser los próximos en jugar –** el siguiente bateador en Agustín quien es la ultima oportunidad de los azules para remontar y ganar el partido **– decía el pequeño para luego ver como dicho muchacho se paraba en el montículo teniendo a Rainbow dash como árbitro detrás del.**

Muy bien Gus tu puedes lo único que debes hacer es golpear la pelota y salir corriendo puedes hacerlo **– Agustín dándose ánimos el mismo pensaba mientras que al mismo tiempo se ponía en posición de bateo.**

¡Primer strike! **– Grito Rainbow dash indicando el fallo del pequeño de quien noto temblaba como una hoja –** Gus respira y enfoca tu mente en pégale a la pelota **– la pegaso aconsejo por lo bajo dándole la confianza suficiente al pequeño para que lograra su meta.**

 **Conectando un hit el pequeño corrió para realizar la carrera necesaria para su equipo pese a los esfuerzos de los diablos rojo , el pequeño Gus logro su objetivo recibiendo una ovación por parte de sus compañeros y el publico de niños.**

Sabía que podía buen trabajo futura estrella de Baseball **– Rainbow Dash felicitaba Agustín quien se sonrojo al oír las palabras de la deportiva pegaso.**

 **Mientras tanto en la cocina del castillo pinkie pie supervisaba a un grupo de chicos que se hallaban preparando sus propios postres y pasteles para una competencia culinaria que se celebraría más tarde ese día en sugar cup corner , el ganador lograría que su creación sea agregado al menú y un mes de comida gratis en cualquier local de Equestria.**

Bueno miss pequeños amantes de dulces déjeme ver lo que han preparada para esta competencia **\- Pinkie pie dando sus usuales saltitos y vueltas solicitaba a los pequeños , uno a uno revelo su creación .**

Pues yo prepare mi postre favorito una _ **tarta tropézienne –**_ **Contaba animado uno de los pequeños para luego dar paso al siguiente**

Eso se ve exquisito pero no superara a miss **bizcocho Berlingozzo – decía otro chico a modo de desafío para todos los presentes, luego fue turno del mas pequeño del grupo quien dudaba en mostrar su postre.**

Que sucede Luigi porque pones tan arrugado estando rodeado de amigos **– pinkie pie cuestionaba al pequeño quien temeroso respondió a la divertida pony.**

Es que comparado con los demás postres el mío es muy bobo **– el pequeño Luigi vestido como chef contaba a tanto la pony rosa como los demás muchachos que estaban en la cocina.**

Y eso que sabes los mejores ponys son los que hacen boberías alguna ves en su vida o en el caso mío los que lo hacen 24x7 **– Pinkie pie consolaba al pequeño haciendo sus usuales payasadas y morisquetas logrando no solo animar a Luigi sino que hizo reír a todos los presentes.**

En todo caso cual es tu postre solo para saber a que nos enfrentaremos todos en la competencia **– Interrogo otro de los niños que como el resto tenían curiosidad de saber cuál era el postre del pequeño Luigi.**

 **Mientras que el pequeño Luigi hacia su revelación en** **Saddle Lake como parte de un conceso entre los hermanos John y Fred dedicaban 2 horas en mejorar sus habilidades tanto mágicas como física para luego dedicarse a jugar con sus amigos ya sea del castillo o ponyville .**

Entonces veamos como enfrentas mi hechizo **"Ductu x" – John manifestó pronunciando un hechizo que en un minuto hizo 10 copias de el mismo.**

Por favor he superado a tipos más brillantes que estos **– Fred Armado con su espada y Blaster comenzó a destruir uno a uno dejando solo al "origina" –** si quieres con el próximo hechizo me ato un brazo a la espalda **– confiado retaba a su hermano mago quien chasqueo los dedo desapareciendo de la vista de este.**

Tu problema brother es que siempre cantas victoria antes de tiempo **– John indico apareciendo detrás de el disparándolo un rayo no letal de magia –** te falta usar mas cerebro y menos tu encanto **– termino diciendo a modo de burla mientras ayudaba a levantar a su hermano.**

Bueno uno de los dos debe ser el encantador , ademas si yo pudiera usar magia como tu podría someter a cualquier malo con un chasquido **– Fred se defendía escuchando una leve risa por parte de el joven mago.**

Créeme cuando te digo que es mejor ser mortal que mágico porque tienes que estudiar doble para ser un buen mago **– John conto para luego hacer aparecer un cronometro –** mira eso **– continuo el –** ya se acabo la hora de entrenar asique quieres hacer en el resto del día **– interrogo el joven mago mientras que al mismo tiempo curaba las heridas provocadas en su sesión de entrenamiento.**

Yo te iba a proponer que fuéramos al bowling de ponyville junto con snips y los demás **– Fred propuso a su hermano mágico quien respondió cambiando su atuendo por el de jugadores de dicho deporte.**

Si tú tienes **Chu** , yo tengo el **za - Dijo John para luego emprender su camino con rumbo al pueblo y la búsqueda de sus amigos potrillo.**

 **Mientras tanto en el misterioso Bosque Everfree el trió conformado por Ryu , Jasón y vincent se encontraban explorando aquel lugar que para todos guardaba cientos de secretos para evitar perderse el joven dragón amarro una cuerda a la cintura de los pequeños así como la suya propia .**

Estas seguro que Twiligth y mi hermano estuvieron de acuerdo en que nos trajeras aquí **– Vincent temeroso cuestionaba a su amigo dragón quien contesto un tanto nervioso.**

Por supuesto creen que traería a 2 pequeños al bosque sin el permiso de quienes me cortarían la cola si les pasara algo **– Ryu manifestaba tratando sonar los más creíble posible para evitar ser descubierto por su acompañantes.**

Ryu , tito escuchan que alguien grita ayuda **– Jasón contaba a sus compañeros quienes al parecer no lo escuchaban cosa que extraño al pequeño**

 **Llegando a un claro el trió se sentaron para descansar y comer los bocadillos que habían traído para su excursión, mientras que los dos mayores disfrutaban de la comida Jasón seguía escuchando que alguien pedia ayuda tapándose los oídos intento silenciar dichas voces.**

Jay te encuentras bien **– Vincent preocupado por el actuar de su hermanito fue a socórrelo pero antes que pudiera responder ambos fueron llamados por Ryu**

Miren este truco que me enseño spike **– Ryu arrojando un malvavisco al aire procedió a calentarlo con su aliento de fuego acto seguido lo aplasto entre dos galletas.**

Nada mal que mas tienes **– Vincent emocionado aplaudía el acto del joven mago Jasón en cambio no pudo soportar más y salió corriendo hacia el interior del bosque.**

 **Sorprendidos por el actuar del pequeño tanto vincent como Ryu lo siguieron , tras correr varios kilómetros finalmente lo alcanzaron furico ambos les pedían una explicación , apuntando hacia arriba el pequeño revelando a un ciervo y un cachorro de** **Timberwolves inconsciente atrapados en una red** **, rápidamente el trió rescato al extraño dúo para luego llevarlos de vuelta a ponyville** **para atender a ambos , por otro lado el cazador perteneciente a la banda de Stink ruff había capturado 2** **Cragadile y sus crías colocándolos en jaulas electrificadas junto a sus otras capturas.**

Bueno ha sido una buena cacería veré cuanto me ofrecen por ustedes en el mercado negro **– El perverso cazador golpeaba la jaula donde estaban las criaturas adulta** – y ustedes adornaran mi cabaña con sus pieles **– termino diciendo el asustando de muerte a las crías de diferentes criatura y animales.**

 **Luego se dirigió a ver a otra de sus trampas la cual para sus sorpresa estaba vacía , revisándola dedujo quien o quienes eran los culpables de haber liberado sus presas.**

Conque un dragón y 2 cachorros de la raza de eso torpes creen que pueden pasarse de listos **– Dijo el cazador refiriéndose a Roxy y John quienes habían arruinado su casería anterior (2#)** – pues pronto aprenderán que con **ruthless hunter** nose juega **– termino diciendo el recargando su rifle de plasma para luego Carbonizar un árbol cercano.**

 **Volviendo a ponyville más en especifico en la cabaña de Flyhershy el grupo liderado por Ryu llevaba al ciervo y al** **cachorro de** **Timberwolves** , **tras oír la historia** **del trió la bondadosa pony procedió a atender las heridas de ambas criaturas .**

Entonces señorita fluthershy ellos estarán bien **– Vicent cuestionaba a la bondadosa pony a lo que ella respondo con una sonrisa.**

No te preocupes sus heridas eran leves solo necesitan dormir por suerte ustedes los encontraron a tiempo **–Fluthershy contaba al pequeño para tranquilizar al hermanito de Luke quien sonrió aliviado.**

El merito se lo lleva Jasón porque el fue quien los encontró en la parte mas profunda del bosque Everfree **– Ryu conto con orgullo pero su alegría no duro mucho pues apenas termino su frase aparecieron ciertas invitados en la puerta de fluthershy .**

¡¿Que hiciste que?!- **gritaron al unisonó spike, jim , twiligth y Luke provocando que el joven dragón tragara al seco.**

He que estabas pesando llevando a miss hermanitos aun lugar tan peligroso como ese bosque **– Luke furico regañaba al hermano de spike quien ante la mirada asesina del muchacho se refugió tras una silla.**

Tranquilo manito no ocurrió nada malo y Ryu se aseguro de mantenernos a salvo **– Vincent encarando a su hermano mayor fue en defensa de su amigo dragón.**

No lo dudo pero el no debió llevarlos a un sitio así sin mi permiso o el de Luke **– Twiligth tomando la palabra se unía a la conversación siendo el turno de Ryu para defenderse.**

No pensé que ocurría algo malo digo ese sitio no es muy diferente del mundo que vengo **–Ryu argumentaba pero antes que alguien más pudiera decir algo Jasón grito .**

Jay que ocurre **– Luke angustiado fue a socorrer a su hermanito -** las voces manito siguen pidiendo ayuda y son fuertes **– el pequeño de 4 años angustiado contaba a su hermano mayor acto seguido su pecho comenzó a brillar con un color carmesí.**

Déjame ver eso **\- Jim solicito a Luke quien tras colocar a Jasón en el sofá de Fluthershy dejo a Jim trabajar –** justo como lo pensé no te preocupes jay con esto te sentirás mejor **– termino diciendo el joven mago aplicando un hechizo especial que no solo sano al pequeño sino que apago la luz en su pecho.**

Entonces el se pondrá bien **–Fluthershy cuestionaba al joven mago a lo que el respondió con una mirada seria pero tranquila.**

Si pero si es posible Luke me gustaría que Jasón durmiera en mi castillo en vez que con twiligth **– Jim solicitaba a su compañero de batalla quien acepto su propuesta para luego irse junto a los demás a excepción de spike , Ryu y fluthershy .**

Tu también estas enojado conmigo hermano **– Ryu interrogaba al asistente numero 1 de twiligth y su único pariente de sangre.**

Yo nunca pero si me decepcionaste al ir a ese lugar sin decirle a nadie o al menos a mi **–Spike contestaba a su hermano quien desvió con pena la mirada al oír eso.**

 **A la mañana siguiente en el castillo de Twiligth , el grupo de muchachos que moraba el castillo de la princesa de la amistad disfrutaban un sabroso desayuno preparado por Spike a excepción de Ryu quien por algún motivo no había salido desde ayer de su cuarto.**

Que le pasara Ryu por lo general es el primero en la mesa a la hora de comer **– Twiligth pensaba al ver el plato intacto del hermano spike –** alguno sabe porque Ryu no bajo a comer **– la princesa interrogo al grupo chicos.**

Ni idea princesa desde ayer que ninguno habla con el , espero que recuerde que tenemos que ir a ver a Jasón y vincent **– Aron contaba a alicornio siendo el hermano del dragón el próximo en hablar.**

Yo iré a buscarlo , Twilight no permitas que se coman mi torre de panqueques y cremas con joyas **– Spike solicito a la princesa antes de salir del comedor para buscar a su hermano llegando al cuarto descubrió que la puerta estaba cerrada con llave.**

 **Tras forcejear la puerta el joven dragón descubrió una habitación vacía y sobre la cama donde dormía Ryu una carta con su nombre alarmado tras leerla fue a buscar a todos para luego ir rápidamente al castillo de jim , Entretanto armado con una mochila el joven Ryu se adentraba cada vez mas al misterioso bosque Everfree dejando a tras a sus amigos y a su hermano.**

Hice lo correcto ellos estarán mucho mejor sin un irresponsable comoyo **–Ryu se repetía mentalmente para darse fuerza y así continuar su travesía en dicho bosque –** y eso que será **– se preguntaba al escuchar unos extraños gruñidos provenientes de unos arbustos cercanos.**

 **Al ir a investigar descubrió el campamento de** **ruthless hunter pero antes de avanzar un paso más fue atrapado por una trampa del cazador la cual ademas lo electrifico.**

Pero miren esto y luego dicen que los milagros no existen **– Dichoso ruthless hunter manifestaba pues su ultima captura le dio la oportunidad para vengarse y recobrar sus presas perdidas.**

 **Volviendo a ponyville mas en concreto en el castillo de jim ,mientras el grupo de niños del castillo de Twiligth visitaba al pequeño Jasón, las manes 6 y el grupo de jim se reunieron en el despacho del joven mago para escuchar las noticias de Ryu para lo cual leyeron la carta que este dejo spike.**

 **Carta de Ryu:**

 _ **Querido hermano lamento haberte decepcionado y haber puesto en peligro a los hermanitos de Luke, no volverá a suceder porque me voy de ponyville , como mi ultima petición te pido que me despidas de todos y que en mi nombre les agradezcas por todos los buenos momentos que vivimos , espero que Jasón se recupere pronto . También te doy gracias por ser el mejor hermano que alguien puede pedir y por haberme salvado de la soledad aunque fuera por breve tiempo.**_

 _ **Hasta siempre, tu hermano Ryu**_

Que les pasa a los chicos de este grupo que cada vez que tienen un problema huyen de casa **– Decía Rainbow Dash refiriéndose a la vez que tanto spike como jim habían huido tras un malentendido.**

Para algunos Rainbow resulta más fácil salir corriendo que enfrentar lo que nos duele **– Roxy contaba a la pegaso sintiéndose identificada con la situación vivida por Ryu .**

Pues que hacemos aquí parados vamos a buscar a nuestra oveja descarriada **– Applejack propuso a sus compañeros los cuales aceptaron para luego ponerse en marcha .**

 **Al salir se sorprendieron al descubrir a todos los niños del castillo liderados por aron y su grupo de amigos.**

Que pensaron que irían solos en esta aventura Ryu también es nuestro amigo **– George Declaraba conmoviendo a todos en especial a spike al darse cuenta la enorme familia que el y su hermano tienen.**

 **Fue entonces que todos se desplegaron por todos ponyville y sus alrededores informándoles a los residentes del pueblo estos se unieron a la búsqueda . Tras revisar cielo , mar y tierra solo quedo un lugar por revisar , el cual por bienestar de tanto los niños como los ponis fue explorado por el grupo de las mane 6 y el jim acompañados por Spike.**

Díganme que no soy el único que siente que nos observan **– Fred manifestaba caminado cerca de sus compañeros de equipo.**

Tranquilo cualquier cosa que se atreva a ponerse en nuestro camino la enfrentaremos junto **– Luke contaba al pequeño escuchando el sonido de un aplauso acto seguido apareció ruthless hunter.**

Tu otra vez ahorra que quieres cazador de tercera **– Roxy con desprecio se expresaba ante el cazador.**

Nada en particular pensé que les gustaría ver mis ultima presa **\- ruthless hunter anuncio para luego mostrarles un holograma en donde aparecía un noqueado Ryu –** lo quieren pues tendrán que alcanzarme si es que pueden **– termino diciendo el comenzando a correr a lo profundo del bosque.**

Chicos por favor salven a mi hermano **–Spike con lagrimas en sus ojos solicitaba a sus amigos y familia -** eso es un hecho **– Declaro John quien junto a sus compañeros saco su placas.**

 **(A partir de aqui poner: Juken Sentai Gekiranger -Henshin Theme- [Enter The Gekiranger])**

 **¡furia bestial, instinto desatado! – Gritaron al unisonó los 4 chico y la chica liberando a sus respectivos animales los cuales lastimaron a los oponente para luego volver con sus compañeros dotándolos de su respectivas armaduras**

 **(Aquí termina : Juken Sentai Gekiranger -Henshin Theme- Enter The Gekiranger Y comienza : Zyuoh Fight!)**

 **Fue así que empezó la persecución entre el grupo de héroes y ruthless hunter pero en el camino tuvieron que superar las numerosas trampas puestas por el villano , así como las criaturas que el había capturado las cuales el cazador les había inyectado un suero para volverlos salvajes y mas fuertes obligando al grupo a dividirse, los únicos que continuaron la persecución fueron Spike y Luke quienes tras correr varios kilometro alcanzaron al villano.**

Ya basta de juegos si sabes lo que te conviene nos devolverás Ryu **¡ahora! – Luke apuntando con su Blaster y espada exigía al villano que dejara en libertad al joven dragón.**

Pues contra viento y marea lograron alcanzarme asique pueden llevárselo **-** **ruthless hunter declaro para luego liberar al joven dragón –** Aunque **– continuo el** – nunca dije que seria tal cual lo conocen **– termino diciendo revisando su cronometro el cual llego a 0.**

 **En se momento Ryu despertó de golpe para luego sufrir una dolorosa metamorfosis aumento su tamaño , su cuerpo se alargo y se cubrió de rocas su cola se convirtió en el de un escorpio , sus patas se transformaron en de cheta , las patas delantera de tigre y la cabeza de pantera.**

¿Ryu? **– spike acercándose a la criatura pregunto recibiendo un zarpazo como respuesta para luego escuchar los aplausos.**

Lo sabía , la resistencia natural de los dragones es la clave para crear a la máxima presa **\- ruthless hunter victorioso se expresaba ante lo que le había hecho al pobre hermanito spike .**

Te parece gracioso imbécil **– Luke comenzó diciendo para luego atacar con su espada al cazador quien se defendió con bobas de gas que nublo la vista del muchacho.**

Que puede decir quería probar el suero que había creado **\- ruthless hunter conto mientras disparaba a diestra y siniestra contra el chico con su armada de plasma –** y **– continuo el –** ustedes me ofrecieron el mejor o mejor dicho los mejores especímenes para mi casería **– termino diciendo el para luego ver a lo lejos como spike se convertía en la misma clase de criatura que su hermano.**

 **Dichas bestias comenzaron a atacar despiadadamente al muchacho quien hacia lo posible por defenderse y no lastimar a sus amigos , pero resultaba difícil ya que ambos poseían un poder abrumador. Finalmente el héroe cayó al piso derrotado , soplando un silbato el cazador llamo a ambas criaturas quienes se pusieron a su lado cual perros domésticos.**

Algunas últimas palabras antes del tiro de gracia **– Dijo ruthless hunter apuntando con su arma la cabeza con su arma.**

Ya que lo dice si tengo algo que decir "si sigues hay Ryu te pido disculpas por haber sido tan rudo y grosero contigo" **– Reconociendo su falta Luke se disculpaba con el ahorra transformado Ryu quien respondí levemente a las palabras del muchacho.**

 **Justo en el último minuto apareció el mecha gorrilla compañero de Luke quien protegió al muchacho del villano y sus creaciones.**

Enserio me ausento durante que unos 15 min y dejas que un idiota te ponga el pieencima **– El gorila regaño al muchacho quien adolorido respondió con una sonrisa.**

Que puedo decir soy un desastre de cualquier manera gracias por venir **– Luke respondió sintiéndose aliviado tras la aparición del robot gorila.**

Pues como maduraste tras recibir esa paliza asique decidí venir a ayudarte **– El gorila explico al muchacho –** pero **– continuo el –** debes darme un nombre para completar el vinculo entre ambos **–termino diciendo el solicitando al muchacho que completara el ritual de unión.**

Pues entonces lucharías a mi lado "King J"- **Declaro Luke chocando los puños con el robot de pronto hubo un responder que ilumino a todo el bosque everfree.**

 **Tras dicho resplandor Luke reapareció con una nueva armadura, la cual conservaba la parte inferior de su primera armadura , mientras que la parte superior se volvió musculoso con grandes puños de metal y con un casco con forma de gorrilla de color verde oscuro .Fue entonces que comenzó el round 2 con su nuevo poder Luke logro doblegar a los hermanos dragones para luego encarar al cazador.**

Este es una advertencia aléjate de nuestra familia **….. King punch – Luke proclamo para luego cargar su puño derecho para luego golpear con fuerza al cazador mandándolo lejos del bosque.**

Excelente golpe compañeros **–Jim felicitaba al muchacho llegando junto a sus demás amigos quienes lucían cansado y muy golpeados.**

Disculpa sino demoramos querido pero eso animales son bastante rudos y groseros **– Rarity con algunos cortes y su melena desordenada ofrecía disculpa al muchacho.**

No me digas que ellos son ….- **Twiligth atónita se acercaba a los transformado Ryu y spike quienes se retorcieron al ser tocados por su casco.**

No te preocupes twi yo y jim usaremos el hechizo especial para separarlos de esa criatura **– John consolaba a la princesa pero justo en el último segundo fue detenido por Fred.**

Bro ya nos patearon lo suficiente el día de hoy , asique deja que nos encargamos nosotros de esto **\- Fred solicito al joven mago recordándole que cada vez que usaban ese dichoso hechizo terminaban peleando con su versión mas grande.**

 **Con la bendición de la tierra …- comenzó Fred introduciendo su tarjeta – y la pureza de nuestros corazones – tomando la palabra Luke introdujo su tarjeta – surcaremos las olas de la oscuridad- dijo Roxy introduciendo su tarjeta - juntos como uno los libramos del mal ¡explosión tri-tánica ! -gritaron los tres juntos disparando un rayo que impacto contra el dúo de criatura .**

 **(aquí termina : Zyuoh Fight!)**

 **Tras la explosión reaparecieron spike y Ryu mas una tarjeta en la cual ahorra estaban atrapadas sus formas mutantes, luego de que Jim junto a John utilizaron su magia para curarse a ellos mismo y sus compañeros para luego comenzar su retorno** **a Ponyville . En su camino uno de los 2 dragones despertó levemente al darse cuenta que estaba rodeado por ambos grupos y en el lomo de Applejack.**

Todos vinieron por mi , pero pensé que al ser tan irresponsable ustedes ya no me querían a su lado **– Ryu algo aturdido comentaba por lo bajo siendo Luke el primero en hablar.**

Disculpa amigo no debí hablarte es que mi temperamento me traiciona siempre y olvido que otras personas también tienen sentimiento **– Luke disculpándose nuevamente con el joven dragón tras haberse percatado como su actuar había afectado a su compañero.**

Yo también te ofrezco una disculpa como princesa de la amistad debí actuar de manera diferente **– Twiligth tomando la palabra acarician al pequeño dragón mientras que al mismo tiempo se disculpaba con él.**

Pero amigo la próxima vez que sientas mal o tengas un problema habla con alguno de nosotros **– Roxy tomando la palabra solicitaba a Ryu quien levanto un pulgar para comprometerse con la chica y sus amigos**

También recuerda que por muy decepcionado que este yo, el cariño que siento por ti siempre será mas grande **– Dijo spike aun aturdido desde el lomo de twiligth provocando que Ryu llorara al ver lo tonto que había sido al huir de esta familia.**

 **Llegando al pueblo fueron sorprendidos por la súbita aparición de** **Stewart, George, Garín quienes por su expresión no traían buenas noticias.**

Ciervo, timberwolf , cosas malas , Jasón se retuerce **– Dijeron los tres chicos de manera agitada a ambos grupos quienes tras unir todo supieron que hacer.**

Vamos no hay tiempo que perder **– Dijo Twiligth quien tras combinar su magia con John y jim transporto al grupo al castillo del joven mago.**

 **Tras llegar allí fueron directo al cuarto donde descansaba el pequeño Jasón quien como el trió de chicos les dijo era acosado por el ciervo que habían rescatado antes, quien utilizando sus cuerno extrajo una piedra roja del interior del cuerpo del pequeño , mientras que el cachorro de Timberwolves tenia sitiado a vincent quien lloraba al no poder ayudar a su hermano ,sin pensarlo 2 veces fueron a detener a ambos .**

¿Que hacemos? Jasón se nos va **\- Decía Vicente asustado al ver respirar cada vez menos a su hermanito.**

Luke confías en mi **– jim pregunto al mayor de los tres hermanos quien asintió –** pues **– continuo el –** contén la respiración **– termino diciendo el acto seguido le arranco su corazón para luego devolverle una mitad y colocándole la otra a Jasón salvando su vida .(3#)**

Soy la única que no entendió lo que acaba de pasar **– Rainbow Dash cuestiono a todos sus amigos quienes tras superar el shock de la situación asintieron.**

Ayer descubrí que el motivo porque Jasón se puso mal es porque en su interior había un trozo del diamante de sangre que estaba en su corazón sosteniendo su vida **(4#)** **– Jim comenzó explicación para luego hacer dormir a Jasón para que descansara -** asumí que Erik se lo coloco para evitar que desapareciera al igual que el y que este reacciono con algo del propio bosque everfree – **continuo el dejando cada vez mas perplejos al grupo** – también **– continuo el –** supe que si se lo retiramos era probable que muriera por lo que la única solución era darle la mitad del corazón de la persona que más lo ama para que así sobreviviera **– termino diciendo el dejando más tranquilo a sus amigos al menos a la mayoría.**

Gracias por salvar a mi hermano pero la próxima vez te agradecería una mejor advertencia que **"contén la respiración " – Luke solicitaba aun adolorido por la súbita acción de el joven mago –** ahora tu **– continuo el –** nos debes una explicación de porque casi matas a mi hermanito **– estrechando al ciervo contra el muro empezando a apretarlo.**

Mi intención no era herirlo solo recuperaba lo que le pertenece a mi reino **\- Decía apenas el joven ciervo de pelaje Gamboge ligero con vientre blanco y ojos color Tánguelo brillante equipado con extraño collar.**

Espera Luke déjalo que hable **– John solicitaba al muchacho quien tras ver que cometía el mismo error que con Ryu soltó al ciervo**

Entonces de nuevo quien eres tu **– Jim en nombre del grupo interrogo al joven ciervo quien tras recomponerse contesto.**

Mi nombre es Bramble, príncipe Bramble hijo del rey Aspen monarca del reino Thicket o como los conoce los ponis el bosque Everfree – **presentándose ante el grupo de ponis y humanos hizo una ligera reverencia.**

 **Mientras que todos procesaban lo que acaba de acontecer con el Príncipe Bramble, tras ser sanada por las maquinas de Thrax ,** **ruthless hunter espió a sus enemigos atreves de una cámara colocada en el collar del príncipe Bramble.**

Sigue hablando pequeño principito ya que con tu ayuda cazare mi **"mayor presa" - ruthless hunter declaro mientras que una siniestra sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.**

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **1#: esto sigue los eventos en el capitulo beast 06**

 **2#: el hace referencia a los eventos ocurridos en beast 07**

 **3#:como en veces anterior lo que saca jim es un corazon de cristal que representa la vida y esencia de luke**

 **4#:esto hace referencia a los eventos ocurridos en el fic de** Legend of The worlds


	17. Beast 16

**Pues aqui les traigo el proximo cap de esta historia que lo disfruten**

* * *

 **Beast 16: El corazón del bosque**

 **Nuestra historia comienza en el hospital de Ponyville en donde Ryu y el pequeño vincent eran revisados por los doctores, pues tras los últimos acontecimientos sus amigos y familiares querían cerciorarse que los dos estuvieran bien.**

Los familiares de los jóvenes Ryu y Jasón **– Dijo** **Dr. Hippocrates quien era un pony terrestre de piel café y tanto su cola como su melena eran naranjas, tenia además una cutie mark con forma de estetoscopio.**

Entonces doctor como esta mi hermanito **\- Vincent cuestionaba al médico quien respondió con una sonrisa.**

Tranquilo pequeño salvo por una baja de azúcar y vitaminas el está en perfecta salud **–dijo dejando más tranquilo a tanto los amigos como familiares del pequeño –** mi única recomendación es que el comas mas verduras y fruta **\- termino diciendo el siendo spike el próximo en hablar.**

Y mi hermano doctor como esta **–Spike tomando la palabra interrogo al médico quien cambio su actitud por una más seria.**

Lamentablemente el caso de tu hermano es diferente porque al parecer perdido mucha sangre **– el conto a los presentes siendo el joven John el próximo en hablar.**

Pero cómo es posible doctor si cuando lo trajimos no tenía ni un solo algunos rasguños **– John desconcertado manifestaba al doctor quien suspiro antes de contestar.**

Esque al parecer y por lo que vi en mi revisión parece que alguien dreno su sangre de su cuerpo **\- explico a los presentes quienes imaginaron los horrores que Ruthless hunter sometió a Ryu.**

Entonces que podemos hacer para que él se mejore **–Luke sintiéndose mal al no haber podido proteger a su compañero dragón.**

En primer lugar hay que reponerle cuanto antes la sangre que perdió – **El explicando el próximo paso a seguir-** por lo que **– continuo el –** spike necesito que te hagas unos análisis para ver si tu sangre es compatible con la de tu hermano **– termino diciendo el médico solicitando la colaboración al joven dragón quien acepto de inmediato.**

 **Mientras tanto en el castillo de la amistad Twiligth y Jim compartían una conversación seria con el príncipe Bramble.**

Entonces ahora que ya que te encuentras mejor, por favor cuéntanos tu historia **– Jim solcito al joven príncipe ciervo quien estuvo reacio en responder.**

Sé que puede ser difícil dado todo lo que has vivido pero es importante que nos cuente que paso **\- Twiligth intento darle confianza al pequeño ciervo quien suspiro levemente.**

Lo lamento, princesa pero solo hablare con Jim **\- El príncipe Bramble manifestó dejando sorprendidos a ambos –** no es nada contra a usted pero mi padre el rey no permite que nadie en su reino hable con ponys **\- termino diciendo el explicando el porqué de su actuar ante la princesa.**

Ok si te sientes más cómodo conmigo te daremos tu espacio **– Jim aceptando las condiciones de su invitado le solicito a la princesa de la amistad que se retirada .**

Primero quiero disculparme por lo que hice a ese pequeño no era mi intención poner en peligro su vidao la de su hermano **– El príncipe Bramble se disculpaba por su actuar en contra de Jasón y su hermano Vincent.**

Tranquilo, tu no sabias nada de su condición pero igual me gustaría que me dijeras el porque lo hiciste **– Jim utilizando su talento para tratar con jóvenes volvía a preguntar el porqué ataco a Jasón.**

Pues como ya había dicho solo quería recuperar algo que pertenecía a mi pueblo **– El príncipe Bramble conto al joven mago abriendo su collar mostrando dicha piedra-** esta gema es parte del corazón del bosque el cual provee y une la vida de todos las criaturas del bosque everfree **\- el joven ciervo explicaba las propiedades mágicas de la gema frente a el.**

Ya comprendo ahorra me gustaría que me contaras como acabaste en las garras de ese cazador **– Jim entendiendo las acciones del pequeño procedió a preguntarle el cómo llego a las garras de Ruthless hunter.**

Pues nuestra gente tiene como misión principal proteger toda vida en nuestro bosque **– El príncipe Bramble relataba las obligaciones de su especie –** un día el corazón del bosque nos advirtió sobre la súbita desaparición de criaturas por todo el bosque y sus alrededor- **continuado con su historia el joven mago se acercaba a la respuesta que el joven mago buscaba** – por lo que **– continuo el –** miembros de la guardia real fueron asignados para reunir y proteger a dichas criaturas, yo los acompañaba pero me separe del grupo para buscar a mi mejor amigo Fang y así fue como acabamos en la trampa de ese cazador **– terminando con su relato el menor ofreció un conocimiento más amplio de la situación a jim.**

Entonces permite que yo y mis amigos te escoltemos de vuelta a tu hogar **– Jim siguiendo su instinto heroico y protector ofreció en nombre de sus compañeros su ayuda.**

Agradezco tu oferta pero Fang y yo debemos volver por nuestra cuenta ya que es un viaje es peligroso **\- El príncipe Bramble negaba la oferta del joven mago pues no deseaba que ni él o sus amigos corriera peligro.**

Lo entiendo pero le aseguro que puede confiarnos su vida **– Dijo jim siendo tocado por los pequeños cuernos y mágicos del ciervo quien tras acabar respondió.**

Ok confiare en ustdes pero como ya le dije esto será peligroso asique avísele a sus camaradas **– El príncipe Bramble aceptando finalmente la propuesta de Jim expuso su condición para aceptar la ayuda.**

Muy informativo y esclarecedor pequeño príncipe **\- Ruthless hunter comentaba tras ver y oír la conversación a través de su cámara -** ahora **– continuo el –** es hora de preparar la siguiente cacería – **termino diciendo el colocando una porción de la sangre de Ryu a una maquina que lo combinaba con el ADN de diferentes criaturas.**

 **Pasando algunos días el grupo conformado por Roxy, Jim, Twiligth, Applejack y Rainbow Dash acompañaba a tanto el príncipe como al cachorro de Timberwolf a su reino. Su travesía tal como dijo el príncipe Bramble estuvo llena de peligros pero gracias a la fuerza de la pony granjera, la destreza de la pegaso arcoíris y los poderes mágicos combinados de tanto la alicornio como el joven mago lograron sortear dichos obstáculos llegando finalmente a su destino , el cual para sorpresa del grupo era un muro de raíces con espinas .**

Bueno jim , chicos les agradezco su ayuda pero desde aquí continuo solo **– El príncipe Bramble agradeciendo la escolta de nuestros héroes se disponía a macharse con su amigo Fang.**

Alto ahí muchachito nosotras dijimos que te llevaríamos a casa y todavía no llegamos **– Rainbow dash poniéndose entre el joven ciervo y el muro de espinas.**

Les agradezco sus intenciones pero como ya se los explique los ponys no son permitidos en Thicket **– El joven príncipe educadamente rechazaba la proposición de la audaz pony quien se retiro tras esa repuesta.**

Pues nosotros no somos ponys asique iremos contigo **– Roxy dando un paso al frente junto a su novio dispuestos a cumplir su misión.**

Están seguros caramelo que tal si ocurre algo malo al otro lado de este matorral – **Applejack preocupada por la seguridad de ambos chicos por el plan que proponía.**

Para ello ustedes tendrán esto **– Dijo Jim acto seguido con un movimiento de sus manos les hizo aparecer unas medallas con forma de estrellas las cuales coloco en el cuello de sus tres amigos.**

Jim son muy bonitas pero para que sirven **– Rainbow Dash cuestiono al joven mago a lo que él respondió con una sonrisa .**

Verán estas medallas les avisara si tenemos problemas y también funciona de manera inversa **–Jim explico a sus compañeras para luego voltearse al príncipe Bramble –** estamos listo para continuar príncipe **\- termino diciendo el joven mago para luego ver como el ciervo utilizaba su cuerno para abrir el muro.**

 **Tomándose de las manos la pareja de humanos siguió al joven príncipe y su amigo timberwolf a lo desconocido. Mientras tanto en ponyville tras recibir el alta del hospital los hermanos Spike y Ryu por invitación de sus amigos fueron llevados a sugar cup corner.**

Eh que ocurre aquí acaso no pagaron el recibo de la luz **– Spike cuestionaba a sus compañeros al entrar a la panadería la cual estaba sumida en la oscuridad.**

¡Sorpresa, feliz recuperación! **– Grito Pinkie pie tras prender las luces saliendo de su escondite junto a los amigos de ambos dragones tras un estallido de su cañón de fiestas.**

Si así te tratan tras estar mal pues me enfermare más seguido **– Ryu bromeo por lo bajo a su hermano quien asintió levemente para luego comenzar el festejo.**

 **Entre risas , bailes , juegos y deliciosa comida el grupo de amigos conformado por los chicos del castillo de twiligth , Fred, John , Luke mas algunos chicos del castillo de jim se aseguraron de que ambos dragones se divirtieran tras su armaga experiencia. Lamentablemente ajeno a la celebración un enjambre de mosquitos de tres veces su tamaño normal y de apariencia mutante sobrevolaron los cielos de Ponyville. Entretanto el grupo conformado por Roxy ,jim , el príncipe Bramble y Fang por fin había llegado al poblado Thicket , el cual era un grupo de arboles con casas en la copas unidos por puente , su entrada principal tenia una escalera y una puerta de oro.(1#)**

Será mejor que yo vaya primero porque mi pueblo es mas de atacar primero **….. – Dijo El príncipe Bramble abriendo con el poder de sus cuernos la puerta** – y preguntar después **– termino diciendo el acto seguido aparecieron un grupo de ciervo con armadura los cuales rodearon a Roxy y jim.**

Bajo la autoridad del rey Aspen ambos quedan arrestados por secuestro e invasión **– Dijo Blackthorn quien era un ciervo adulto de ojos color Gamboge brillante y pelaje color**  
 **Gamboge moderado con bajo vientre gris quien iba vestido con un casco , botas que le cubrían hasta la mitad de las patas y una armadura que le cubría parte del lomo más un collar similar al de Bramble.**

Entonces tu a los de la derecha y yo a los de izquierda **– Roxy manifestó por lo bajo a su pareja quien negó con la cabeza.**

Esto requiere un toque más político asique por ahorra cooperemos con ellos **– Jim instruyo a la muchacha acto seguida levanto las manos en señal de rendición acción que Roxy imito.**

 **Luego de ser sometidos por la guardia ambos humanos fueron llevados al castillo en donde moraba el rey Aspen y el príncipe Bramble. Una vez que llegaron al salón del trono fueron recibidos por el rey Aspen quien era un ciervo de pelaje** **Blanco pálido, ámbar grisáceo claro en la espalda , cola , sus cuernos estaban adornados por dos brazaletes de oro con joyas moradas , un colla con una gema con forma de corazón y botas doradas que le llegaban a la mitad de las patas.**

Mi rey estos 2 aparecieron en nuestras puertas con el príncipe y su mascota seguramente ellos los secuestraron **– Blackthorn conto al monarca recibiendo una señal de parte de este para que se retirara.**

Lamento eso pero espero que entiendan que nuestro reino está en alerta máxima por la súbita desaparición de criaturas – **EL rey Aspen amable conversaba con ambos muchachos para luego mirar a sus hijo-** creí teníamos un trato podrías ayudar a la guardia siempre que no te separaras del grupo **– termino diciendo el a modo de regaño al joven príncipe.**

Lo siento , es que fang se le ocurrió salir corriendo y luego **…..- El príncipe Bramble contaba a su padre siendo interrumpido por Roxy.**

Hola majestad mi nombre es Roxy y me gustaría saber porque usted se porta tan amable con nosotros siendo que su guardia le falto poco para lincharnos **\- Roxy presentándose ante el monarca le exigía alguna explicación de su comportamiento que difería con la de su guardia.**

Pues la repuesta mi bella muchachita es que yo se que ustedes son los buenos **– El Rey Aspen cortésmente contesto a la muchacha dejando con más dudas que respuestas.**

Padre creo que deberíamos mostrárselo para que entiendan **– El príncipe Bramble sugirió a su padre –** se que **– continuo el –** son extranjeros en el reino pero se los debo por poner a uno de los suyos en peligro para recuperar esto **– indico el joven ciervo mostrándole la gema extraída del cuerpo de Jasón.**

 **Aceptando la petición de su hijo el Rey aspen guio a ambos a través del castillo hacia una camarada brindada en donde se hallaba una gran gema con forma de corazón , la cual reacciono a la gema que el príncipe había entregado a su padre. Mientras estos eventos tenían lugar en ponyville mas en concreto en Sugar cup corner continuaban las celebraciones para festejar a los hermanos dragón.**

Pues debo decirlo bro esta galletas exquisitas **– Ryu comentaba dichoso tras zamparse un plato de galletas de chocolate.**

Y saben aun mejor con jugo de manzana fresco de la granja Apple **– Spike manifestaba mientras tomaba jugo de la granja de su amiga vaquera.**

Pues compañeros misión cumplida **– John proclamo para luego chocar su malteada con la de Luke y Fred.**

Si y yo no se ustedes pero quisiera tener más días así ustedes no **– Dijo Fred exponiendo su deseo de que hubieran mas días pacífico como estos.**

Pues no se pongan muy cómodos porque seguro que algún monstruo nos ataca hoy **– Luke afirmaba provocando una mirada de disgusto por parte de sus compañeros –** no me miren así, porque no se ustedes pero me preocupa que este planeando ese cazador y sus compañeros **– argumento el muchacho pues tras el hurto de sangre de Ryu le preocupaba por los planes de su enemigo.**

¡fondo , fondo , fondo ! **–gritaban un grupo de chicos que en ese momento atestiguaban una competición de beber malteadas entre Garín y Pinkie pie**

Nada mal Big G pero aun te falta mucho para alcanzarme **– Pinkie proclamaba tomando 5 malteadas de una sola vez para asombro de los chicos a su alrededor.**

Es curioso es lo mismo que te iba decir a ti **– Garín contesto combinando las pajilla de varias malteadas para luego usarlo para beberlas de un golpe.**

 **Tras pasar unos 20 minuto el ganador de dicha competencia fue el pequeño Garín quien antes de ser victoriado por la audiencia corrió al baño, pues había tomado tantas malteadas que le dolía la barriga como nunca antes ya que no contaba con la resistencia culinaria de la pony fiestera de Ponyville , justo en ese momento irrumpiendo de golpe en la panadería llegaron tanto Rarity como Fluthershy quienes train una expresión de profundo terror sobretodo la pegaso.**

Chicas que ocurren **– John cuestiono a ambas ponys hasta la llegada de un grupo de mosquitos mutantes –** olvídenlo ya entendí **– término diciendo el pequeño convocando su Blaster junto a su compañero para disparar a los mosquitos.**

 **Destruyendo a los mosquitos el trió creyó que la amenaza había acabado pero por suplica de Rarity y Fluthershy todos los presentes bloquearon tanto las puertas como ventanas para luego pedirle a ambas ponys que les explicaran la situación actual de Ponyville. Mientras tanto en Thicket tras recolocar la piedra extraída del pequeño Jasón en gran corazón de cristal , los dos dúos se pusieron a conversar de lo ocurrido.**

Lamento mucho que las acciones de mi hijo pusieran en peligro a uno de los suyos **– El rey aspen se volvía disculpar por las acciones de su retoño quien ya se había disculpado con anterioridad con ambos.**

No se preocupe aunque estuvo mal lo que hizo nadie se imaginaba que **diamante de sangre** fuera en realidad una pieza del **corazón del bosque - Jim aceptando la disculpa del monarca conto sus impresiones acerca de lo que el Rey aspen y su hijo dijeron.**

O que dicho corazón le de vida al bosque mismo y a sus criaturas **–Roxy tomando la palabra agregaba a la conversación.**

No solo eso el corazón nos protege y a la familia real nos conecta entre nosotros así fue como mi padre se entero de ustedesvio los recuerdos de jim cuando lo toque con su cuerno **\- El príncipe Bramble contaba a la pareja llamando la atención del joven mago.**

Entonces usted lo vio todo **– Jim nervioso cuestiono al monarca quien se le acerco con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.**

Si pero no te preocupes no solo vi lo malo también vi lo bueno y el amor que das a todos quien conoces **– El rey Aspen manifestó dejando mas tranquilo al muchacho de pronto su collar brillo.**

Algo acaba de atravesar el matorral protector y por lo que me dice el corazón son hostiles **– El Rey Aspen avisaba los presentes siendo interrumpido por** **Blackthorn.**

Su majestad, nos atacan una criatura monstruosa lideradas por una criatura bípeda canina con armas **\- Blackthorn contaba a los presentes provocando que todos los presentes fueran a la entrada del reino.**

 **Tal como el Blackthorn había contado una criatura con cuerpo de rinoceronte, patas y garras de oso y cabeza de hiena el cual estaba atacando ferozmente a los soldados ciervos.**

Magnifica no creen **– ruthless hunter manifestaba con orgullo llamando a su criatura quien cual perro fue con el despiadado cazador-** ¿Qué? **– continuo el –** creyeron que la casería había terminado – **termino diciendo el cazador con cierto tono de burla hacia sus enemigos.**

Dígale a sus soldados que se retire capitán nosotros nos encargamos **– Jim dando un paso al frente junto con Roxy indicaba a Blackthorn.**

Quien te crees para darnos ordenes el ataque bien pudo ser coordinado por todos ustedes **extranjeros – Blackthorn negándose a la petición del muchacho lo acuso de trabajar con Ruthless hunter.**

Aburrido solo escucho Blah,Blah y mi bestia tiene hambre asique la alimentare **– Ruthless hunter proclamo acto seguido silbo una tonada que provoco que su bestia recomenzara el ataque contra el reino de Thicket .**

 **(poner desde aquí : Juken Sentai Gekiranger -Henshin Theme- [Enter The Gekiranger])**

 **¡furia bestial, instinto desatado! – Gritaron al unisonó Jim y Roxy liberando su respectivo animal los cuales tras hacer retroceder a la criatura regresaron con su respectivos compañeros dotándolos de sus armaduras**

 **(aquí termina : Juken Sentai Gekiranger -Henshin Theme- [Enter The Gekiranger] y luego poner:** Zyuoh Fight! **)**

 **Tras completar su transformación los dos chicos se propusieron vencer al villano y su creación .Volviendo a Ponyville tras tener una conversación con rarity y Fluthershy los muchachos se transformaron dispuestos acabar con la amenaza que aquejaba a su hogar.**

Entonces si lo que nos dijeron las chicas es cierto el panal se encuentra en la torre de agua **– John corriendo a toda velocidad manifestaba a sus compañero de equipo mientras que al mismo tiempo protegía a los ciudadanos.**

Seguro que estas cosas le llevan la sangre que recolectan a su reina **– Fred comentaba dado lo contado por sus amigas pony y lo que veía en el mismo pueblo.**

Entonces el plan es simple matar a la reina **– Luke tomando el liderazgo de la conversación instruyo a sus compañeros–** peroprimero **– continuo el –** vamos a llamar a su ejército **– termino diciendo el llegando frente al panal acto seguido junto a Fred y John dispararon a la colmena.**

 **Dicho ataque provoco que todas los mosquitos que atacaban Ponyville fueran a proteger a su reina , volviendo a sugar cup corner los niños y ponys veían como las avispas ponys volaba juntos hacia la torre agua.**

Crees que los chicos estén bien **– Fluthershy preocupada cuestionaba a rarity quien tras arreglarse su melena respondió.**

Pues creo querida que solo nos queda tener fe en su victoria **– Rarity contesto a la bondadosa pony pero la leve calma fue interrumpida por gritos provenientes del baño de la panadería.**

 **¡** Quítenmelo de encima **! –Garín histérico gritaba mientras corría por todo con mosquito pegado al cuerpo por todo el local para horror de los presentes.**

 **Entre todos intentaron quitárselo pero ese bicho era resistente en momento de desesperación Ryu agarro una limonada y se la arrojo al bicho , provocando que no solo dejara en paz a Garín sino que ademas exploto dejando atrás un charco pegajoso de color verde .**

Pues quién lo diría estas cosas no toleran esta bebida **– Ryu desconcertado exponía a sus compañeros tras tomar otra limonada .**

Entonces yo digo que le demos mucho mas **– Spike propuso trayendo pistáoslas y globos de agua para luego mirar maliciosamente a tanto los niños como las ponys .**

 **En lo que spike y sus aliados se preparaban para ayudar al grupo de Luke, la batalla en Thicket se ponía cada vez mas difícil debido al poder abrumador que poseía la criatura creada por el cazador , quien tras vencer a varias guardias ciervos fue confortar al rey quien tras poner a salvo a su hijo utilizo sus poderes para luchar contra el maligno ser.**

Nada mal para alguien que oculta su mejor arma en una bóveda **\- Ruthless hunter declaro dejando sorprendido al monarca .**

Como es que tu ….. lo supiste **\- Dijo el Rey aspen distrayéndose por el comentario de su adversario quien aprovecho para darle un buen golpe.**

Solo diré que me lo dijo una mosca **\- Ruthless hunter contesto a su adversario para luego llamar a la cámara oculta en el collar de Bramble.**

Esto es culpa mía **– el príncipe Bramble expuso al darse cuenta que le había dado toda la información necesaria al cazador.**

Así es mi torpe muchacho y ahora mi abrirás la bóveda **\- Ruthless hunter afirmo para luego capturar a Fang –** o **– continuo el –** encenderá una antorcha para iluminar mi camino **– termino diciendo el acercando un encendedor encendido al cachorro de Timberwolf.**

Suéltalo ahora mismo bravucón de cuarta **– Declaro Roxy saliendo desde el piso para atacar al villano y rescatar a Fang –** si quieres una pelea pues aquí estoy **– la muchacha sacando su espada y Blaster amenazaba al cazador tras devolver al pequeño cachorro al príncipe.**

Como quieras pero primero dificultémosle un poco las cosas a tu novio **\- Ruthless hunter argumento acto seguido hizo un nuevo silbido provocando que su criaturas lanzara rayos mágicos de color magenta por la boca.**

Ese rayo lo he visto antes **…. No puede ser – Jim esquivando el ataque meditaba dándose cuenta de la identidad de la criatura.**

Oye tu extranjero mantén tu cabeza en el juego **– Blackthorn advertía al joven mago mientras que intentaba luchar con el monstruo.**

Pues si me ayudas a llamar su atención creo saber un modo de acabar con el **–Jim solicito al ciervo quien aun desconfiaba del joven mago pero al final accedió por el bien Thicket.**

 **Tras alejar a la criatura del reino y siguiendo las indicación de Jim , Blackthorn junto a sus últimos lograron contener a la criatura el tiempo suficiente para que el chico mago pusiera en marcha su plan .**

 **¡antigua furia de las bestias! – haciendo un movimiento con sus manos y cuerpo jim fue en vuelto por un aura dorada y blanca tras colocarse en una pose que imitaba a un león - ¡usa tu poder para ahuyentar el mal! – termino diciendo liberando una aura con forma de león el cual impacto contra la criatura.**

 **Tras la explosión y tal como sospechaba Jim quien yacía bajo la crisálida eran Twiligth , Raimbow Dash y Applejack, rápidamente fueron socorridas por jim quien se las encargo a Blackthorn pues sabia que la batalla no había acabado todavía , tras algunos minutos la crisálida se rompió revelando a la criatura quien había crecido hasta ser un gigante . Entre tanto la batalla entre** **Ruthless hunter y Roxy había llegado a punto muerto dado que ambos mostraron tener el mismo nivel de poder.**

Veo que tu novio acaba de asegura mi victoria ahorra que vas hacer **"princesa"- Ruthless hunter manifestaba con burla a la muchacha quien respondió dándole un poderoso puñetazo en la cara.**

Primero no me llames **princesa** , segundo doy por terminada esta pelea y tu **perdiste –Roxy proclamo acto seguido convoco a sus compañeros tiburones quienes de un coletazo mandaron a volar al cazador..**

 **Entonces Roxy monto** **Wrestling Shark y junto a Rebellious Shark** **para luego unirse** **a Jim quien** **ya había convocado su propio sus propios mechas comenzando así la batalla. En lo que esta batalla se realizaba en ponyville el trió liderado ´por Luke tenía problemas para derrotar a los mosquitos pues hacer tantos les era difícil atacar y defenderse al mismo tiempo .**

Pues líder de equipo ahorra que propones que hagamos **\- Fred cuestiono a Luke pues ya pronto se les acabaría las fuerzas para pelear.**

Bueno lo principal seria acabar con todas y no morir en el intento **– Luke respondió mientras que al mismo tiempo usaba su armadura de gorila para acabar con un grupo de mosquitos.**

Excelente plan excepto que por cada una que matamos 10 más salen de su panal a picarnos **– John conto a sus compañeros sus observaciones de la batalla mientras seguía luchando contra los mosquitos.**

Bueno entonces emparejemos el campo de batalla **– Ryu declaro apareciendo junto a su hermano mas los niños de su fiesta armados con pistolas y globos de agua**

 **Con la colaboración de sus amigos los chicos lograron dominar finalmente la situación destruyendo hasta el último mosquito , cuando de pronto el panal comenzó a brillar acto seguido comenzó a romperse.**

Chicos creo que eso no era un panal **– George manifestó al verle salir alas a la colmena provocando que todos retrocedieran.**

¡Es un capullo!- **Gritaron los tres chicos para luego ver nacer a un mosquito gigante con horribles colmillo , patas largas y velludas mas un muy afilado aguijo .**

Vamos a necesitar un globo más grande **– Choi asustado tiro uno de sus globos provocando que esta solo se enfureciera.**

No se preocupen para estos casos nos encargamos nosotros o no compañero **-** **indico un oso grizzly mecánico de color café de 30 M altura a John quien asintió.**

 **¡** Vamos allá **Byme! – Fred grito dando entender que ellos ya habían establecido la conexión entre compañeros para sorpresa de John y Luke**

 **(aquí termina** **Zyuoh Fight! Y comienza:** **Kakusei! Zyuohger)**

 **El osos entonces se abalanzo contra la criatura pero esta defendió con su aguijo. Byme hacia lo posible por evitar el ataque para luego comenzar su contra ofensiva, sin** **querer** **quedarse al margen de la acción Luke y John convocar a sus respectivos robots para luego lanzarse a la batalla junto a sus compañeros , mientras la batalla seguía su curso el trió formado por Rarity , fluthershy y pinkie pie ponían en marcha su propio plan. En Thicket continuaba la lucha entre la criatura y la pareja conformada por tanto jim como Roxy , el joven mago ya había combinado Lumion con el robot tigre formando su robot personal .**

Hay que decirlo esta cosa si que es resistente **– El tigre comentaba por lo bajo tras una larga batalla con la bestia.**

Y te quedas corto mi felino amigo **\- Rebellious Shark moviéndose con dificultad debido a todos los golpes recibidos por parte de la criatura.**

Jim nos vendría bien una jugada salvadora **– Roxy desde la cabina de Wrestling Shark solicitaba a su novio quien suspiro levemente antes de responder.**

Lumion, kiba les queda energía suficiente para una **combinación marítima – Jim expuso a ambos felinos siendo Lumion el próximo en hablar**

Me parece una buena solución pero sea rápidos porque no se cuanto podre mantenerlo **\- Lumion contaba a su compañero dando su aprobación a su idea .**

 **Sin perder tiempo los dos tiburones se combinaron con el robot felino quedando como los brazos del colosal robot, Luego volvieron a la batalla contra la criatura con la fuerza combinada de todos al fin lograron hacerle frente a la bestia , Golpes iban y venían por parte de ambos gigantes , tras muchos esfuerzo nuestros héroes lograron someterlo.**

 **¡Sabana Shark, furious Attack! –** **Gritaron Roxy y jim declarando su ataque final el cual consistía en que los dos tiburones golpearan repetidamente al monstruo para luego rematar como un rayo con forma de león.**

 **Tras dicho ataque la monstruosa criatura desapareció devolviendo la paz Thicket con el fin de la batalla tanto Roxy como jim dejaron ir a descansar a sus compañeros mecánicos , luego ambos humano fueron a ver como estaban sus amigas . En ponyville Conroy, King j y** **Byme continuaban su lucha contra el mosquitos gigantes, por un lado Conroy se encendió en llamas y comenzó un una pelea aérea con el gigantesco bicho pero pese quemarle un ala provocando su deceso al piso , al momento de tocar el suelo otra ala le creció , aprovechando que su enemigo estaba en el piso King j y Byme comenzaron a golpear con tanto garras como colmillos intentando destruirla, sin éxito porque en cuanto golpeaba se regeneraba al instante.**

Pues alguno se le ocurre un plan ingenioso para acabar con esta cosa **– Luke desde la cabina de King j interrogo a sus compañeros de equipo.**

Hasta ahora nada porque no importa cuánto le pegamos esa cosa sigue moviéndose **– Fred manifestó al mayor del grupo acto seguido desvió el ataque del mosquito mutante.**

Muy bien si tu lo dicen entonces confiare en ustedes **– dijo John tras una breve charla con Pinkie pie , rarity y fluthershy –** escuchen **– continuo el –** las chicas prepararon algo que nos puede ayudar a vencer esta cosa **– termino diciendo el contando el plan preparado por el trió de ponys**.

 **Entonces John junto con Conroy comenzaron a molestar al mosquito provocando que los siguiera a la torre de agua, una vez allí King j y Byme la hicieron caer pero lo que salió no fue agua sino limonada , una vez que la limonada tocara al mosquito desestabilizo sus moléculas dándole la oportunidad a nuestros héroes para atacar y vencer a la criatura, por desgracia tras atacar a la criatura esta exploto dejando al pueblo cubierto de** **un charco pegajoso de color verde al igual que en sugar cup corner.**

Pues diría que fue misión cumplida no creen **– Fred comento desde la cabina de Byme siendo Luke el próximo en hablar .**

Casi porque ahorra como nos deshacemos de este limo verde – **Luke cuestiono a su compañero para luego ver volar al cielo a Conroy y John.**

 **¡** **voces sonantium ! – Grito John tras reunir con su compañero un grupo de nubes liberando una corriente eléctrica provocando que lloviera.**

 **(Aquí termina:** **Kakusei! Zyuohger)**

 **El agua de la lluvia limpio todo Ponyville y tras poner la torre de agua en su lugar esta se lleno al tope de agua , tras eso John con la ayuda de Conroy deshizo la tormenta para luego ir con sus compañeros a ayudar a los habitantes del pueblo . En Thicket tras lo ocurrido el Rey aspen socorrió a las amigas de Jim y Roxy para luego llamar a su pueblo al castillo para una ceremonia especial.**

Por sus servicios a favor de los ciudadanos de Thicket yo los nombres **"caballeros de Everfree" – Rey Aspen colocándoles unos brazaletes de oro con gemas rojas nombraba a ambo humanos como guardianes de su reino.**

Ambos nos comprometemos a hacer lo mejor para protegerlos a todos **– Roxy hablado en nombre de la pareja realizo un juramento para proteger a todos en Thicket.**

Y nuestras amigas se van a poner bien **\- Jim cuestiono a tanto el rey aspen como su hijo siendo el segundo el próximo en hablar.**

Claro en estos momentos las curanderas del castillo las están atendiendo **– El príncipe Bramble contaba a los dos muchachos dejándolos más tranquilos.**

Aunque debemos advertirles que nuestra posiciones tienen el efecto secundario de perdida de memoria de corto plazo **– Rey aspen tomando la palabra contaba a ambos dejándolos perplejos –** no piensen mal de nosotros, ya que es por su bien pues si ese cazador las vuelve a capturar puede obligarlas a guiarlos nuevamente a mi reino y al corazón **– termino diciendo el dando sus motivos del porque las cosas son así.**

Lo comprendemos aunque no nos guste mucho la idea **– Roxy aceptando la explicación que le daba el rey aun cuando en el fondo sabía que estaba mal.**

Pues entonces déjeme entregarle esto **– Dijo jim acto seguido hizo aparecer un llave mágica como la de sus amigos pero esta era de plata-** usando esto crearan un portal indetectable para conectar su reino con Equestria por si nos necesitan o por si quieren visitarnos **– el joven mago le entrego dicho objeto al rey Aspen quien acepto gustoso porque así protegería a los suyos y al mismo tiempo podría formar una alianza con su reino vecino.**

 **Volviendo a ponyville tras curar a cada ciudadano herido y reparar los daños en los edificios del pueblo , los chicos continuaron con su festejos en el castillo de jim en donde se sumaron los demás niños del castillos quienes tras ser curados por John comenzaron a jugar entre si y con los hermanos dragón. Entretanto el grupo conformado por Luke, John, Fred, rarity, pinkie pie y Fluthershy tenían una conversación acerca de lo ocurrido en la última batalla.**

Bueno todos estamos de acuerdo que ha sido el día más extraño de todos **– Fred comentaba para luego beber al seco un jugo de manzana helada.**

Muy cierto querido pero aun así logramos destruir a esos horribles bichos **– Rarity expresándose de manera elegante concordaba con las palabras dichas por el joven humano.**

Todos gracias a ustdes y el grupo de spike quien diría que la debilidad de esas cosas era la limonada **\- Luke agradecía la ayuda proporcionada por las ponys y el grupo de chicos quien el asistente de twiligth lidero.**

A mí me gustaría saber quién habrá sido la bestia que habrá monstrificado a esos inocentes bichos **– Fluthershy indignada exponía su deseo de conocer la identidad de quien habrá mutado a los mosquitos hasta convertirlos en monstruos.**

Apuesto que fue Stink ruff y su jauría del terror pero no se preocupen lo que estén planeando los detendremos **– John conto al grupo de amigos quienes a apoyaron la promesa del pequeño mago.**

 **Luego los chicos por petición de pinkie pie se unieron a la fiesta , ajeno al grupo de amigos en la base secreta de sus enemigos estos preparaban el próximo plan a seguir.**

Festejen todo lo que quieran por que pronto su reino caerá en las garras de Thrax **– Stink ruff anuncio para luego activar cientos de tubos en los cuales crecían híbridos de humanos –plantas**

Oye deja de hablarle a una pantalla y ven aquí queda mucho trabajo que hacer **– Centrion regañaba a su aliado para luego juntos ir a realizar sus tareas .**

 **Continuara…..**

* * *

 **1#: si quieren ver mejo el reino pueden buscarlos en gogle solo deben poner** **Thicket mas la palabra mlp**

 **Pd: el rey aspen , el principe Bramble y** **Blackthorn los pueden ver en detalle buscandolos en gogle lo que deben hacer es poner sus nombre y luego las palabras mlp**

 **Pd2: les agradesco que hayan leido el cap y les cuento que en los proximo dias publicare el especial de navidad de este fic mas el de nigthmare quest les pido un poco de pasiencia porque al estar en epoca navideña he estado corriendo a todos lados, gracias y los leemos luego.**


	18. especial de navidad

**lamento mucho la tardanza de este capitulo espero que comprendan que se debio por las fiesta de fin de año , sin mas que decir que lo disfruten**

* * *

 **Beast 17: El mejor de los obsequios**

 **Era invierno en Equestria y como todos los años los ponys de todas partes de Equestria se preparaban para la celebración de los corazones cálidos. En el imperio de Cristal y Canterlot sus habitantes adornaban las calle con coloridos adornos, En las ciudades metropolitanas de Manehattan y Philydelfia los alcaldes encendían un gran árbol con luces de colores los cuales habiansido adornados por sus habitantes.**

Fue maravilloso gracias por llevarme a patinar y ver encender el árbol **– Roxy usando un elegante abrigo azul confeccionado por Rarity agradecía el día tan especial que le había hecho pasar su novio.**

De nada , digo esta es la primera navidad que pasaremos junto y quiero que sea inolvidable - **Jim distraído y algo triste vestido con un abrigo rojo contestaba cargando sus propios patines contestaba a la muchacha.**

Ok me vas a decir que tienes ese gesto fruncido o que **\- Roxy indagaba el porqué del extraño comportamiento de su novio.**

Pues estaba pensando en Tom, Lex, Max y que así como esta es nuestra primera navidad juntos también es la primera sin ellos lo cual me pone triste – **Jim confesándose ante su chica le explicaba el porqué de su actuar.**

Es cierto aun no puedo creer que haya pasado un año y no sabemos nada de su paradero **– Roxy indicaba el tiempo que llevaba desaparecidos los pequeños** – quien sabe – **continuo ella –** tal vez ocurra un milagro navideño y ellos vuelvan a casa **–termino diciendo ella intentando darle esperanzas a su novio que buena falta le asía falta.**

 **Mientras tanto en congelado polo norte o más concretamente unos 3 metros bajos de él manto helado de nieve era donde se encontraba la ciudadela oculta de Santa , la cual reciente había introducido nuevas tecnología para mejor su producción de juguetes así como la vida de sus habitantes. Dichos habitantes eran los duendes, los cuales vestían trajes con los alegres colores que caracterizaba la feliz época navideña los cuales eran rojos, verde, dorado y blanco, también en dicha ciudad vivía el amado padre de la navidad quien como todos los años se preparaba para su recorrido alrededor del mundo.**

Entonces yuko como va la producción de juguetes **– Preguntaba Santa quien era un hombre alto , robusto pero gordo de barba y pelo de color blanco vestido con un traje rojo , bota y cinturón negro con hebilla de oro y gorro puntiagudo adornado con una bola de algodón en la punta.**

Vamos de maravilla gracias a la nueva maquinaria podremos satisfacer los deseos de cientos de niños y niñas **– Contaba Yuko quien era un elfo navideño de estatura media , rostro redondo , orejas puntiagudas , nariz pequeña , cabello anaranjado , ojos azules , labios pequeños, vestido con un traje rojo con botas y gorros adornadas con cascabeles.**

Pues me alegra mucho jamás pensé que implementar esta nueva tecnología beneficiaria tanto a la navidad – **Santa compartía sus impresiones acerca de la implementación de tecnología moderna a su fábrica.**

Si es una maravilla señor, ahorra debemos revisar " **el cuarto de los pinos** " **– Yuko le recodaba a su jefe su próxima labor las cual era crucial para repartí sus regalos.**

 **Tras un breve recorrido por las diferentes estaciones de la fábrica, el dúo llego a un gigantesco cuarto donde se encontraban un sinfín de árboles navideños , algunos adornados , otros no y otros sin vida , Sacando una larga lista yuko y santa comenzaron a revisarlos .**

Que maravilla Lorenzo a aprendido a ser mas servicial y a dejar de lado las mentiras para salirse con la suya **– Santa feliz revisaba uno de los arboles timbrando uno de los nombres en la lista** – y por lo que veo **\- continuo el -** Tifany ya comprendió que aunque sus papas se divorcien eso no quiere decir que la dejan de querer **– termino diciendo el tras revisar otro de los cientos de arboles que ahí se encontraban.**

Jefe creo que tenemos un problema **– yuko llamando a su jefe le indico que uno de los arboles se estaba pudriendo y los adornos se estaban agrietando.**

 **Dicho suceso parecía repetirse en varios árboles cosa que angustio al dúo ya que por motivos desconocidos varios niños del mundo estaban dejando de creer en la navidad. Volviendo a Equestria mas en concreto al pueblo de Ponyville en donde las fiestas se encontraban en su mayor apogeo , esto debida a que los niños humanos se encontraban ayudando a todo pony que lo necesitara , ya se poniendo los adornos en sus casas o despejando las entradas de sus casas, también compartían sus tradiciones navideñas de sus diferentes países y en especial sus canciones.**

 **Ha llegado Navidad,  
la familia alegre está,  
celebrando nochebuena  
en la paz del santo hogar**

 **Cascabel, cascabel,  
lindo cascabel  
con sus notas de alegría  
va anunciado él.**

 **Cascabel, cascabel,  
lindo cascabel  
con sus notas de alegría  
va anunciado él.**

 **Ha llegado Navidad,  
la familia alegre está,  
celebrando nochebuena  
en la paz del santo hogar**

 **Ha llegado Navidad,  
la familia alegre está,  
celebrando nochebuena  
en la paz del santo hogar**

 **Cascabel, cascabel,  
lindo cascabel  
con sus notas de alegría  
va anunciado él. (Bis)**

 **Cascabel, cascabel,  
lindo cascabel  
con sus notas de alegría  
va anunciado él. (Bis)**

 **Tras escuchar dicha cancion los ponys aplaudieron felices, por otra parte en el Castillo de la amistad el grupo conformado por** **Stewart, George, Garín ,Basilio, Piero ,Martin ,Choi ,Aron, Mathieu y Alan se hallaban decorando el cuarto de los huevos , tras terminar les contaron uno de los muchos cuentos de las festividades navideñas .**

" _ **desde ese día Rodolfo nunca más se avergonzó de su nariz, el fin"-**_ **Martin concluyendo el relato acomodando los huevos con la colaboración de sus compañeros.**

Entonces compañeros ya casi cumplimos la **"operación ho, ho, ho" ,** lo único que nos falta es escribir nuestras cartas al genial **santa Claus – Alan tomando el liderazgo en la conversación les indicaba a sus amigos.**

Dilo por ti porque yo la termine durante el cuento de Martin – **El pequeño Piero contaba a su compañero enseñado su carta ya lista para entregar.**

Yo le pedí una bicicleta , una bolsa de caramelos y un trineo para deslizarme por la nieve **\- Basilio contaba con orgullo lo que había escrito en su carta para Papa Noel .**

Yo pedí un avión a control remoto , una pista de carreras con autos incluidos y muñecode superman - **Choi tomando la palabra relataba los juguetes que le había solicitado al padre navidad .**

Chicos hay un pequeño problema santa está en la tierra y nosotros en Equestria , asique no podremos mandarle nuestras cartas **– Dijo Aron tras descubrir el fallo en su operación provocando que sus amigos se angustiaran.**

Por esos motivos tanto Jim, John y Twiligth están desarrollando un hechizo para hacerle llegar las cartas a ese tal Santa Claus **\- Ryu contaba al grupo de pequeños devolviéndole las esperanza de tener una gran navidad.**

Mientras tanto que opinan si tenemos una pequeña **… ¡Guerra de nieve! –Spike propuso a los muchachos acto seguido junto a su hermano les lanzaron una ráfaga de bolas de nieve.**

 **Dicha acción provoco que los chicos y los dragones se abrigaran para luego salir a jugar fuera del castillo. Entretanto en el castillo de jim y tal como habían dicho los 2 dragones, el trió conformado por la princesa y los dos magos estaban realizando un hechizo para lograr llevar las cartas de todos los pequeños por desgracia hasta el momento no habían tenido éxito.**

Pues creo que el marcador va hechizo 6 nosotros 0 **– John algo mareado por usar magia una gran cantidad de poder quedando mareado.**

Probemos una vez más quizás 7 sea nuestro numero de la suerte **– Jim propuso siendo que el fondo también estaba igual de mareado que el pequeño.**

Les parece que descansemos un poco digo aun tenemos tiempo para realizar el hechizo **– Twiligth propuso a los muchachos quienes aceptaron pues sabían que parecer más efectivos a la hora de reintentar el conjuro.**

 **Entretanto tras realizar sus buenas acciones en el pueblo de ponyville los niños del castillo empezaron adornar el castillo, ya sea con sus propios adornos o con los proporcionados por jim dejando el castillo cubierto de los colores propios de la navidad , todo bajo la supervisión de rarity , fluthershy , Rainbow dash y Roxy, quienes tras realizar sus compras navideñas se encargaban de los preparativos que conllevaban la navidad.**

Pues debo decirlo los pequeños tienen excelente gusto **– Rarity manifestaba al ver las maneras creativas con la que había decorado el interior del castillo.**

Todos se han portado muy bien las ultimas semana y ademas han sido muy amables tanto entre ellos como los ponys del pueblo **– Fluthershy manifestaba su opinión acerca del comportamiento de los pequeños.**

Así son las fiestas con niños ellos son las fuentes principales de alegría y magia de la navidad – **Dijo Roxy mientras observaba como los pequeños jugaban, reían y escribían sus cartas para santa.**

Yo creo que ellos están ganando puntos para que Santa Claus le traiga sus regalos **\- Rainbow Dash opinaba ganando una mirada de desaprobación de parte del trió - ¿** Qué **? – continuo ella -** no me dirán que no se les paso por la cabeza – **argumentaba la pegaso para excusarse sin éxito aparente.(1#)**

 **Por otra parte el pequeño grupo de edades entre lo , se encontraban construyendo muñecos de nieve y escuchaban historias alrededor de una fogata comiendo algún bocadillo, todo bajo la supervisión de Fred y Luke**

Así fue como yo y mis hermanos celebramos nuestra primera navidad en Equestria – **Fred contaba con emoción y orgullo la primera fiesta invernal en el reino de Equestria (2#)**

Aun no puedo creer que hayas conocido en persona a Santa **– Decía Antonio quien era pequeño de 5 años de cabello café , cabeza ovalada , ojos color verde sobre los cuales habían anteojos cuadrados , nariz pequeña y labios finos, vestido con una chaqueta invernal verde y bota azules.**

Difícil de creer pero les juro que todo es cierto y tengo las cicatrices que lo prueban **\- Fred entre risas contaba a los pequeños alrededor de la fogata acto seguido tomo su chocolate caliente con malvavisco.**

Vaya tu, John, jim , **Tom , Lex y Max** tuvieron una épica aventura **\- Dijo Benicio quien era un chico de 6 años , cabeza redonda , cabello plateado , ojos color naranja , nariz redonda , labios finos quien vestía un abrigo de lana con franja de colores y bota provocando que Fred se pusiera triste-** lo siento mucho **– termino diciendo el al ver como sus palabras afectaban al chico.**

No te preocupes porque ellos un día volverán con nosotros y saben cómo lo sé por **esto – Fred le explicaba a Benicio para luego apuntar a su corazón ganando un abrazo por parte de este.**

Ahí Fred, no es necesario ser fuerte todo el tiempo **–Luke pensaba viendo como su compañero se tragaba su tristeza para no preocupar a los demás.**

Ah manito ya me gustaría bajar **\- Jasón usando abrigo azul solicitaba a su hermano que lo bajara tras ponerle los ojos y la nariz a su gran hombre nieve.**

Oh lo siento jay, te quedo muy bonito la cabeza del muñeco **\- Luke expresaba su opinión acerca del trabajo de su hermanito –** aunque **– continuo el –** creo que nos falta algo **– termino diciendo el siendo su hermanito Vicent el próximo en hablar.**

No te preocupes manito lo tengo cubierto **– Vincent anunciaba trayendo bufandas y sombreros de copa para tanto su muñeco como para los demás muñecos hechos por los niños del castillo.**

No sería divertido que colocándoles los sombreros cobraran vida **– Decía Antonio haciendo referencia al cuento de Frosty el hombre de nieve.**

 **Tras terminar de adornar a los muñecos de nieve ocurrió algo inesperado, pues estos comenzaron a brillar para sorpresa y emoción de todos los presentes a excepción de tanto Luke como Fred quienes sin dudarlo sacaron sus placas. Entre tanto en el estudio de jim , el joven mago junto con Twiligth y John disfrutaban un bocadillo.**

Entonces que opinan del menú que escogí para la cena de navidad **– Jim cuestiono a Twiligth y a John siendo la primera la próxima en hablar.**

Pues me parece muy completo y delicioso **\- Twiligth comentaba tras leer y escuchar el menú preparado por Jim –** aunque **– continuo ella –** Me gustaría saber de donde sacaras los bits para costearlo **\- la princesa curiosa como siempre cuestionaba al joven mago.**

No te preocupes por esos detalles solo avísales a todos nuestros amigos – **Jim respondía intentando de evadir la pregunta de la princesa –** entonces **\- continuo el -** que opinas tu John **– termino diciendo el cuestionando al pequeño mago quien en ese momento se hallaba realizando un conjuro.**

 _ **¡Illuminet sensus mihi festa spiritu meo quaerere! –**_ **Decía John pasando las manos sobre una bola de cristal pero pese a sus esfuerzos no conseguía concretar el hechizo.**

Em John podrías decirnos que estas conjurando **– Twiligth con un tono amable cuestionaba al muchacho quien tras 3 intentos fallidos respondió.**

Pues estaba tratando de utilizar la magia de la navidad para buscar algo **– John respondió provocando el acercamiento de jim al pequeño mago.**

Eso que buscas es un objeto o acaso son una persona como por ej: Tom, Lex y Max **– Jim compartiendo su deducción acerca del hechizo realizado por John quien desvió la mirada triste.**

Un año desde que ese idiota Ryker Frost se los llevo **– John comenzó diciendo el intentando no llorar-** pensé que **– continuo el -** que en esta época podría hallarlos pero como siempre soy demasiado débil para ganarle a ese tipo **\- termino diciendo el provocando que tanto la alicornio como el joven mago se preocuparan por el .**

 **Pero antes que la pareja conformada por la alicornio y el mago pudieran consolarlo la escena fue interrumpido por Luke.**

Espero no interrumpir nada importante pero tenemos una pequeña emergencia **– Luke informaba al trió siendo la princesa de la amistad la primera en hablar.**

¿Qué clase de emergencia? **– Twiligth cuestiono a su amigo quien sin perder tiempo hizo pasar a tres elfos navideños.**

Hola jim mi nombre es Yuko y necesito que tu grupo nos ayuden a salvar la navidad **– Yuko siendo el líder del trió conto directamente el objetivo de su visita.**

 **Tras reunir a todo el grupo de defensores de equestria escucharon la historia de los tres Elfos.**

Entonces si entiendo en la tierra los niños del mundo están perdiendo el espiriitu navideño – **Roxy aclarando uno de los puntos de la historia indico a los elfos quienes asintieron.**

Si eso pasa la navidad dejara de existir y el polo norte se derretirá inundando almundo **\- Luke tomando la palabra sintiéndose extraño al decirlo en voz alta.**

Es por eso que Santa utilizando el poco de su poder y nos mando a buscarlos a los "5 P" **– Tomando la palabra el compañero elfo de Yuko conto a todos llamando la atención de mas de alguno.**

Los 5 ¿Qué? **– Rainbow dash cuestiono al elfo siendo yuko el siguiente en hablar.**

Los cinco primeros en la lista de los buenos que son Jim , John ,Fred ,Luke y Roxy **– Yuko respondiendo la duda de la pegaso color cielo anunciando a los elegidos para salvar a la navidad.**

Espera quieres decir que solos ellos pueden ir **\- Rainbow un tanto insultada interrogaba en nombre de sus amigos a los elfos.**

Es que lo 5p representan algún valor que los puso en los primero lugares de la lista **–otro de los compañeros yuko explico a la pegaso color cielo para luego dar paso a su líder.**

Ya habrá tiempo para contarles los detalles por ahorra necesitamos que vengan con nosotros **– Yuko concluyendo de manera súbita la conversación pues sabía que su tiempo era limitado.**

Nos dan un minuto para conversarlo **– Jim solicito al trió de elfos quienes comprendieron pero igual le solicitaron que se apresuraban.**

Entonces díganme que no soy el único que le sorprende hablar con elfos de santa **\- Luke cometo a sus compañeros de equipo siendo Fred el próximo en hablar .**

Más loco que luchar junto a robot de animales contra monstruos creados por perros **\- Fred expuso pues al margen de enfrentar monstruos esto era lo más normal que les había pasado en el año.**

Si lo que dicen es cierto la tierra y la navidad nos necesitan asique yo digo que ayudemos **– Jim tomando el liderazgo de la conversación propuso a sus amigos.**

Adoro que sea tan osado y heroico pero mi amor te recuerdo que tenemos que preparar una fiesta **– Dijo Roxy al joven mago recordándole sus obligaciones en el castillo siendo rarity la próxima en hablar.**

Concuerdo con Roxy querido, ademas dado el año que han tenido esos pequeños merecen tener una buena navidad **\- Rarity manifestaba concordando con las palabras expresada por la muchacha.**

Tienen razón pero también recuerden que si no lo hacemos nadie y me refiero a nadie tendrá unas felices fiestas **– John contraargumento a la unicornio y a la muchacha quienes comprendieron lo delicado de la situación.**

Pues entonces creo que todos sabemos que tenemos que hacer **– Dijo la princesa Twiligth dando entender la resolución de la conversación.**

 **Tras su conversación e instruir a los que se quedaban sobre lo que debían hacer en su ausencia, luego el grupo fue en búsqueda del trió de Elfos estos se hallaban recolectando las cartas de tanto los chicos del castillo de jim como los del castillo de Twiligth estos últimos habían llegado hace unos momentos con los hermanos spike y Ryu. Una vez reunidos y tras chocar los talones en medio de un resplandor multicolor el grupo escogido por Santa fue a cumplir su misión.**

Pues más jugadores llegaran al campo de juego – **Dijo Ryker Frost en su guarida secreta usando su cetro para espiar a sus enemigos** – pues – **continuo el –** supongo que yo también voy a traer más amigos a esta ronda **– termino diciendo el acto seguido fue a ver su colección de congeladas estatuas vivientes.**

 **Entre tanto el grupo de héroes ya había llegado a la ciudadela oculta de santa quedando impresionados por lo colorido del lugar , sorprendiéndose al descubrir que contrario a los cuentos tradicionales de navidad el pueblo de santa era bastante modernos con maquinas que facilemente eran mejores que cualquiera hecha por el hombre , en su camino el grupo noto que los elfos se los quedaban viendo por algún motivo desconocido.**

Deben disculpar a nuestros compatriotas no están acostumbrados a ver humanos aquí en especial **niños – Yuko conto al grupo mientras junto a sus compañeros guiaba al grupo hasta santa.**

Esto parece un sueño no crees John **– Fred emocionado cuestionaba a su hermano quien al parecer estaba muy callado desde el castillo.**

Vamos John alégrate sabes cuántos niños desearan estar en tu lugar ahora **– Luke haciéndole un par de cosquillas al pequeño lo llevo sobre sus hombros imitando a un caballo.**

Ok, ok tu ganas intentare divertirme más **– John manifestó recobrando su sonrisa y buen humor gracias a las acciones ejercía por el muchacho.**

 **Finalmente tras mucho caminar llegaron a la fábrica de juguetes ubicada en el centro de la ciudela , una vez dentro se encontraron con cierto hombre de traje rojo.**

Ho, ho, ho me alegra que hayan podido venir chicos **– Dijo Santa Claus dándoles la bienvenida a su fábrica de juguetes.**

 **De vuelta a Equestria siguiendo las instrucciones dejadas por jim las manes 4 y los hermanos dragón se habían dividido en grupos para mantener el control a los niños en el castillo para asi preparar de manera eficiente la fiesta de navidad.**

Entonces jim dijo que saquemos las provisiones del almacén y los preparemos para los cocineros que contrato **– Twiligth junto a Rainbow y rarity abriendo la almacén encontrándose con un sinfín de ingredientes todos bien organizados.**

Pues creo que al fin comprendo porque tú y jim se llevan tan bien los dos son igual de organizados **– Rainbow Dash a modo de broma comentaba por lo bajo a sus amigas para luego empezar a reunir los ingredientes.**

 **Entretanto el grupo liderado por Fluthershy se encontraban en la difícil misión de mantener entretenidos y controlados a los pequeños que moraban en el castillo e invitados , algo que hacia diario pero dado el reciente encuentro con los elfos de santas los ánimos de todos estaban por las nubes , lo cual dificultaba el trabajo del trió .**

Uff bro que les ocurre a estos críos están más hiperactivos que nosotros tras nuestro atracón de gemas y crema **– Ryu comentaba a su hermano limpiándose el sudor de la frente tras corretear a algunos pequeños.**

Lo se, hermano, pareciera con el simple hecho de haber entregado las cartas a esos elfos halla super cargado a todos **– Spike concordando con su hermano intentaba mantener el control entre los más jóvenes del castillo**

Pues creo que no nos caería mal unos refuerzos para cuidar a estos críos **– Ryu comento por lo bajo a su hermano recibiendo la respuesta de una fuente inesperada.**

¡Chicos ya , cálmense! **– grito Fluthershy acto seguido les lanzo a todos su "mirada" y por un minuto todos en el castillo se detuvieron.**

Ok señorita fluthershy pero no se enoje por favor **– El pequeño Piero hablando en nombre del grupo de chicos del castillo le solicito a la pegaso.**

Creo que con eso será suficiente por ahora **– Dijo Spike al ver el cambio radical de los pequeños ante la mirada de Fluthershy –** aunque **– continuo el –** concuerdo contigo hermano nos harán falta más gente y se exactamente a quien llamar **– termino diciendo el joven dragón para luego empezar a escribir un pergamino.**

 **Mientras tanto en la fábrica de juguetes de Santa , nuestros héroes eran informados mas al detalle sobre los extraños eventos alrededor del mundo para lo cual tanto yuko como el padre de la navidad los llevaron al cuarto de los pinos.**

Entonces cada uno de estos árboles representan a algún niño o persona que creen en la navidad **– Roxy interrogaba a Santa Claus quien asintió para luego fijar sus miradas en un árbol en particular.**

Espera ramas rosas y adornos conforma de globos este es de Pinkie pie **– Fred cuestiono al ver de cerca el árbol que llamo la atención de Roxy –** Sip, es de pinkie pie no hay duda **– termino diciendo el tras tocarlo escuchando una bocina seguido de una lluvia de confeti.**

Oiga santa entonces estos secos son los de quien ya no creen en la navidad **– John tomando la palabra al encontrar la arboleada de pinos secos .**

Así es y como pueden ver algo está provocando que demasiada gente pierda la fe en la navidad – **Yuko explicaba a los presentes para luego mostrarles por medio de magia algunos de los niños sin fe lo que provocaba que otros dejaran de creer.**

Perdón santa puedo sonar ignorante pero porque el hecho de que solo una persona no crea en la navidad **– Luke cuestiono al padre de la navidad quien para responderles utilizo su propia magia.**

Porque mi buen amigo **"** _ **un acto de bondad siempre provoca otro**_ **"- Santa Claus pasando su árbol sobre un árbol sano mostrando como la acción desinteresada de un niño provocaba que otros lo imiten .**

Ya veo eso explica el porqué esto pero aun no sabemos quién lo provoco **–Dijo Jim comprendiendo el efecto dómino que regia a la navidad y como una acción gatillaba otra.**

Por eso los trajimos aquí ya que al ser los **5P** representa alguna actitud que ayudara a reencender la fe de las personas **\- Yuko conto para luego mostrarles los arboles que los representaba los cuales eran de oro y plata.**

Así es por ej Jim representa la compasión y la bella Roxy el amor **– Santa comenzó diciendo mostrando a través de sus arboles la forma atenta y amorosa con la que cuidaban a tanto los niños con sus amigos-** Luke representa la solidaridady el pequeño Fred la empatía – **mostrando ambos chicos realizar las acciones que los hacía parte de los 5P** – por un último pero no menos importante el pequeño John representa la bondad **– termino diciendo el enseñando la vez como hace tiempo había ayudado a Gorot pese al odio que él sentía por los humanos.**

Pero como se supone que reencendamos esa **"chispa de fe" – John cuestiono a tanto el elfo como a Santa Claus quienes no pudieron responder pues comenzó a temblar.**

Esto es malo señor los casquetes polares se están empezando a derretirse - **Yuko reconociendo el origen de los temblores observo como el piso bajo a sus pies se quebraba.**

Pues lo que deben hacer es encontrar **… - intento decir Santa pero fue congelado antes de poder dar una respuesta completa.**

Lo siento mi querido viejo pero es muy pronto para poner fin a mi juego **\- Dijo Ryker Frost quien apareció bajo una forma humanoide su cabello eran picos de hielos , su rostro alargado , ojos del mismo color que su forma pony, labios fino, barba de campana vestido con armadura de hiero sin mangas y tanto pies como manos que se asemejaban a las de un dragón.**

 **¡Ryker Frost! – grito John para luego transformase e ir a confrontar al villano quien logro evadirlo con mucha facilidad.**

Hay my Toy siempre con tanta energía es un gusto ver que aun me recuerdas **– Ryker Frost manifestaba siendo rodeado por los amigos de John quienes al igual de el ya se habían transformado.**

Ahora tu bravucón de segunda dinos ¿Qué has hecho a este mundo? **– Jim apuntando con su espada y Blaster al villano quien con una sonrisa respondió.**

Pues mientras que ustedes han estado protegiendo su pequeño mundo de pony , yo estado moviéndome por aquí y por allá sembrando mi maldad en los corazones de los pequeños de este mundo **– Contaba Ryker Frost sobre lo que ha estado haciendo en la tierra fuera de la vista de sus enemigos –** y ahorra **– continuo el** – llego la hora de cosechar los frutos de mi malvada obra **– dijo el haciendo aparecer un reloj de arena** – pongan atención este reloj indica cuanto tiempo le queda a santa y a la navidad si quieren salvarlos deben por sus propios medios revertir mi plan o vencerme cualquieras de las 2 formas sirve **– termino diciendo el villano instruyendo a sus enemigos la manera de deshacer su plan .**

Pues nos la pones fácil te daremos una patada en el trasero y esto terminara **– Declaro Luke yendo con todo contra el villano quien fue protegido por 5 guerreros nuevos.**

 **Dichos guerreros tenían las mismas armaduras que ellos solo que las suyas era de color blanco cristalizado y sus animales era: el escorpión , la cobra , el murciélago , la tarántula y toro**

Como dije eh estado ocupado mi querido Toy y adeptos les presento a miss **"diablos de nieve"- Ryker Frost conto a los muchachos acto seguido dio la orden que comenzaran la pelea entre sus guerreros y sus rivales mientras que el se relajaba tomando una bebida helada.**

 **Fue así que la batalla por la navidad empezó por desgracia inclusive con su experiencia en batallas pasadas nuestros héroes no eran rivales para sus nuevos enemigos quienes los igualaban golpe a golpe y en armamentos, por ej el escorpión utilizaba una espada que se transformaba en látigo de vez en cuando , la cobra utilizaba una lanza que no solo golpeaba sino que arrojaba veneno , el murciélago utilizaba un abanico afilado como boomerang, la tarántula usaba unos guates envenenados para atacar a todos y el toro un rifle que al disparar dejaba grandes cráteres, llegando un punto muerto los chicos estaban a punto de tirar la toalla.**

Ya están cansados pero si ni siquiera llevamos 10 minutos de haber empezado este juego **\- Ryker Frost burlándose de sus enemigos veía como lentamente se quedaban sin energía.**

Odio admitirlo pero este tipos son demasiado fuerte para nosotros alguna idea Jim **– Fred cuestiono a su hermano y líder de equipo quien al verse acorralado no supo que hacer.**

El no pero nosotros sí, asique **a un lado – Yuko aviso al grupo para luego junto a sus compañeros arrojar adornos que al impactar contra los guerreros de Ryker Frost estallaban atrapándolos en gel denso y pegajoso.**

Pero miren eso los enanos tienen agallas pues yo voy arrancárselas **\- Dijo Ryker Frost yendo a confrontar a yuko y sus aliados elfos quienes respondieron con un ataque de tirachinas con canicas de metal.**

Lo detendremos lo mas que se pueda, ustdes usen esto y busquen _Raging Heart,_ iluminen la estrella del norte y salven la navidad **– Yuko instruyo al grupo de héroes entregándoles una gema con forma de zorro acto seguido junto a dos elfos hizo desaparecer a todos.**

Eso fue un error , ¡un gran …Error! **– Grito Ryker Frost antes de transformarse en su forma de dragón y rugir a todo pulmón.**

 **Tras un resplandor los chicos reaparecieron en una parte desconocida del polo norte vestidos con abrigos para nieve , los chicos entonces se reunieron para decidir su próximo paso a seguir dado el último giro de los acontecimientos. Entre tanto tras haber acostado a los chicos del castillo y preparar la fiesta a celebrarse al siguiente día las manes 4 y los hermanos dragón se reunieron para compartir el éxito sus respecto a sus tareas.**

Uff este sí que fue un día largo **– Ryu manifestó tras el día tan agitado que habían tenido junto a su hermano y amigas.**

Puede decirlo de nuevo bro lo bueno que tuvimos mucha ayuda de nuestros amigos **– Spike dándole la razón a su hermano tomaba un chocolate caliente con malvavisco.**

Fue buena idea que llamara a scootaloo, sweetiebell y los amigos potrillos de los chicos para ayudarnos a cuidar a los niños **\- Fluthershy alabando la idea del joven dragón provoco que este se sonrojara .**

Eso no es nada saben que Jim contrato a un grupo de 8 chef para preparar la cena de hoy y la comida de la fiesta de mañana **– Rainbow Dash conto lo que vio tras prepara los ingredientes con sus amigas.**

Si me lo preguntan nos quito un peso de encima y gracias a eso logramos decorar de manera divina el gran salón **– Rarity manifestó con orgullo el logro propiciado por ella y sus amigas siendo Twiligth la próxima en hablar.**

Espero que Jim y los chicos vuelvan con bien quien sabe que peligros estén pasando para salvar la navidad **– Dijo Twiligth ignorando que era espiado sin querer por Vicent quien tras oír eso fue hablar con los chicos del castillo.**

 **Volviendo con el grupo de jim quienes ya se habían puesto en marcha tras activar el collar liberando un fuego fatuo con forma de zorro, el cual los guio a través de la tundra helada, tras patinar en un lago congelado , tras evadir zorros polar y lobos árticos nuestro grupo de héroes llegaron a un templo hecho de hielo**

Adivino lo que buscamos está dentro de este lugar **\- Luke sarcástico indico al ver al fuego fatuo entrar al laberinto.**

Pues ya llegamos hasta aquí asique sigamos antes que Ryker y compañía aparezca **– Jim manifestó para luego intentar entrar al templo siendo bloqueado por un muro de hielo .**

Me llamaste capitán bocaza asique aquí estoy **– Ryker Frost anuncio en su forma humanoide junto a sus diablos de nieve.**

Porque no nos puedes dejar tranquilo **–Fred cuestiono estando harto del constante acoso del villano a lo que el respondió entre risas.**

Porque ustedes y My Toy son muy divertidos por lo que prolongare nuestro juego por mucho tiempo **– Dijo Ryker Frost de una manera un tanto sádica acto seguido hizo aparecer su reloj de arena –** hablando de ello **– continuo el –** a la navidad y Santa no le queda mucho tiempo asique espero que hayan traído su equipo de buceo- **termino diciendo el recibiendo como respuesta el ataque de jim quemándole la mitad el rostro.**

Chicos ustedes sigan yo lo mantendré a raya ustedes encuentren a _ **Raging Heart**_ **– Dijo Jim instruyendo a sus compañero tras transformarse y entregarles el collar a Roxy –** que espera ¡ya, ya, ya!- **grito el para luego hacer un hoyo en el muro de hielo y cubrir la huida de sus compañeros.**

 **Fue así que inicio la carrera para encontrar el objeto que salvaría a todos también fue así como uno a uno de los héroes fue cayendo ante su mortal enemigo y sus guerrero . El ultimo en quedar en pie fue John quien tras muchos esfuerzos llego a donde estaba lo que buscaba , que para su sorpresa era un cetro clavado en un pico de hielo pero justo antes de tomarlo apareció Ryker Frost quien le corto el paso .**

Pobre y dulce Toy enserio pensaste que tu solo podrías vencer a quien siempre va dos pasos adelante que tu **– Ryker Frost indico para luego dispararle una ráfaga de energía helada las cuales fueron desviadas por la espada del pequeño.**

Tal vez pero te equivocas si crees que estoy solo ¡Conroy, alzaos alas carmesí! **– grito John convocando a su compañero cóndor acto seguido se fusionaron para luego ir a desafiar al villano.**

 **Fue así que comenzó la última batalla de Ryker Frost y John , ya con su armadura mejorada el joven amago consiguió estar a la par con el perverso , golpes iban y venían por parte de ambos guerreros , utilizando su espada como una extensión de su poder el chico mago ataco con poderosos cortes llameantes al helado villano quien a su vez creó una espada de hielo para confrontar a su rival ,llegando a un punto muerto ambos cargaron al máximo su poder para un último ataque saliendo como vencedor Ryker Frost, siendo aplaudido por sus vasallos quienes acto de presencia en el campo de batalla.**

Ya lo ves mi querido Toy nunca tendrás el poder de vencerme **– Ryker Frost expresaba colocando el pie sobre el pequeño quien estaba muy herido para seguir luchando –** y miren **–continuo el -** el tiempo se ha acabado y tu le fallaste a todos **-termino diciendo el estando a punto de dar el golpe final junto a sus vasallos quienes atacaron junto a su amo.**

Es muy pronto para cantar victoria tempano de dos patas **– Dijo el collar del zorro quien creo un campo de fuerza para proteger al pequeño.**

 **Tras un resplandor John apareció frente al cetro y tras sacarlo de su lugar este adopto una nueva forma teniendo en la punta una especie de contenedor de cristal y un palo de oro , al introducir el collar en su interior apareció ante los presente un zorro con 10 colas de color azul y blanco en tanto los pies como el adomen , el cual arremetió contra los ángeles de nieve destruyéndolos para luego volver junto a John y currar sus heridas .**

Lamento esto pero espero que comprendas que luego de 10.000 años para ser libre tenía que hacer ejercicio , soy _**Raging Heart**_ es un gusto conocerte **– Utilizando unas de sus colas el zorro se presento ante el joven mago quien devolvió gustoso el saludo .**

También es un gusto y una bendición conocerte porque necesito tu ayuda para salvar la navidad de todos **– Devolviendo el saludo John le explicaba su situación a su nuevo aliado siendo atacados por fuego mágico propiciado por Ryker Frost en su forma de dragón.**

Ultimas noticias el juego se acabo y todos perdieron lo único que consiguieron fueron unos minutos más de vida **– Ryker Frost declaraba triunfante pues pensaba que ya había ganado pero sus enemigo zorro tenía algo que decir.**

Pues entonces considera esto como el tiempo extra **– Indico** **Raging Heart utilizando sus colas para proteger e instruir mágicamente al joven John acerca de lo que tenía que hacer.**

Estoy de acuerdo vamos allá compañero **– Dijo John tomando el cetro para llamar al zorro quien se introdujo en su interior**

 **(Poner desde aqui:** Kamen Rider Wizard - Infinity Form - Missing Piece)

 _¡_ _ **furia bestial, instinto desatado**_ _!_ **– dijo John obteniendo su armadura normal roja acto seguido alzo el báculo en alto -** Beast Hawk **…** _ **Exilion**_ **– grito el recibiendo como respuesta el impacto de un rayo azul, transformando su armadura de color platino con rayas rojas con hombreras y casco reforzado con titanio ,protección de brazos y piernas hechos del mismo metal de tanto el casco como las hombreras , por último el centro se convierte en un báculo de batalla.**

 **(Aqui termina:** Kamen Rider Wizard - Infinity Form - Missing Piece y **poner desde aqui:** Naruto Kokuten)

 **Atacando primero Ryker frost exhalo su fuego congelante intentando dañar y congelar al muchacho pero este simplemente creó un campo de fuerza para protegerse , luego el villano paso a un ataque físico pero los movimiento rápidos de John lograron mantener al joven guerrero a salvo acto seguido este respondió dándole un golpe en la cara al villano volándole un diente provocando que este enloqueciera de rabia , usando su técnica de multiplicación creo cinco versiones de el mismo la mitad de las copias realizo un ataque físico , mientras que la otra mitad realizo ataques tanto mágicos como de fuego helado , utilizando nuevamente su escudo logro protegerse para luego contraatacar , disparando unos muy poderosos rayos mágicos y su nueva gran fuerza logro destruir cada una de las copias ademas de lastimar severamente a su rival devolviéndolo a su forma humanoide.**

Bueno supongo que esto es todo verdad my Toy **– Dijo Ryker frost al ver a su enemigo acercarse envuelto en una aura azul –** adelante **– continuo el -** acábame, se que es lo que más deseas **– termino diciendo el esperando el ataque final por parte de John.**

¡No! , yo no soy villano como tú y no volveré a jugar tus juegos **– Dijo John perdonándole la vida al villano –** pero **– continuo el** \- te advierto que si me vuelves a molestar te destruiré sin pensarlo **– termino diciendo él para luego darle la espalda para ir a buscar a jim y sus amigos.**

¡Maldito enano! no te atrevas a darme la espalda **\- Furico Ryker Frost reuniendo todo el poder que le quedaba fue a confrontar al muchacho.**

¡Eres un maldito estúpido! **– John declaro defendiéndose del ataque propiciado por el villano para luego apuntarle con su báculo -** _ **¡excelion burst, Hawk!**_ **– grito el apareció su compañero Burning Hawk en forma de espíritu envuelto en llamas azules subió a los cielos con John en su espalda para luego bajar en picada sobre el villano.**

( **Aquí termina** : Naruto Kokuten)

 **Tras dicho ataque el maléfico villano se vaporizo poniendo fin a su reinado de terror , luego de la batalla y con la ayuda de su nuevo aliado curaron a todos sus compañeros .Entonces comenzaron a ponerlos al día de lo ocurrido en la batalla también el zorro hizo las presentaciones correspondiente con los amigos de John .**

Entonces ese tipo ya no existe y tenemos a Raging Heart de nuestro lado pero como revertiremos el daño que causo a la tierra **\- Luke cuestiono a sus compañeros siendo el zorro el próximo en hablar.**

Pues cuando tengo un problema yo canto y la respuesta normalmente viene a mí **\- Dijo Raging Heart para luego ponerse a tararear una melodía navideña siendo Jim el próximo en hablar.**

¡Eso es! , reúnanse todos **– Jim expreso con fuerza tras deducir la forma de solucionar el desastre de Ryker Frost.**

No puede ser así de simple **– Fred incrédulo dudo del plan de su hermano mayor** \- pero – **continuo el –** considerando que vencimos a un mosquito gigante con limonada démosle con todo **–termino diciendo el acto seguido todos tomaron el cetro para luego alzarlo junto .**

Oh, blanca navidad, sueño  
Que todo es blanco alrededor  
Blanca Noche buena  
Mi mensajera de paz y de buen amor

Oh, blanca navidad, nieva  
Un blanco sueño y un cantar  
La nostalgia vuelve al hogar  
Al llegar la blanca Navidad

Blanca noche buena  
Mi mensajera de paz y de buen amor

Oh, blanca navidad, nieva  
Un blanco sueño porque un cantar,La nostalgia vuelve al hogar  
Al llegar la blanca navidad

 **Cantaron el grupo de héroes iluminado una de la estrella indicado por Yuko ,durante la cancion todos pensaron los momentos felices que habían vivido juntos y separado mas los vividos en Equestria provocando que la estrella se agrandara , luego esa estrella fue volando alrededor del mundo compartiendo el mensaje de amor y amistad a cada persona del mundo restaurando la navidad . Volviendo a equestria la mañana de la navidad /corazones cálidos había llegado y en toda equestria las familias celebraban la dicha de estar juntos, los potrillos abrían sus regalos, lamentablemente el panorama no era el mismo en Ponyville pues algunos sus habitantes solo podían pensar el porqué sus protectores no regresaban aun.**

Feliz fiestas bro esto es para ti **– Dijo Ryu a su hermano entregándole un regalo que le había preparado con anterioridad.**

Gracias hermano yo también tengo algo para ti pero si no te molesta lo puedo abrir después **– Spike explico a su hermano entregándole el regalo que el había preparado para su hermano.**

 **De pronto se escucharon campana tras ver junto a Twiligth por la ventana y ver cierta silueta de un trines sobrevolando el cielo, el trió despertó a los chicos que moraban su castillo, luego se abrigaron para salir todos juntos a seguir dicho trineo , Dicha acción se repitió por todo Ponyville tras ver llegar dicho trineo , Finalmente todo el mundo arribo en el castillo de Jim en donde tras oír unos cascabeles todos los pequeños salieron por la puerta principal recibiendo una gran sorpresa.**

¡Ho,ho,ho! Hola ha todos miren a quien hemos traído a celebrar nuestra navidad **–Jim vestido como santa anuncio su llegada y del maravilloso Santa Claus.**

Lamentamos la tardanza pero tuvimos que ayudar a santa a repartir los regalos por todo la tierra y les digo que no fue nada fácil **– Roxy vestida con el mismo traje que jim conto tanto su experiencia como la de sus amigos y novio repartiendo regalos.**

Pero fue lo más divertido del mundo mucho más emocionante que luchar con monstruos **– Tomando la palabra Fred vestido como elfo dejo en claro la alegría que le dio recorrer la tierra junto a Santa.**

Solo nos falta entregar sus regalos a todos aquí **\- John vestido como elfo manifestó acto seguido abrió el gran saco de Santa para luego repartir los regalos a todos los residente de ponyville incluido los niños del castillo de Jim y Twiligth.**

 **Al abrir los regalos los niños y potrillos descubrieron que en un solo paquete venían un montón de juguetes como videojuegos, pelotas , puzles ,patinetas , bicicleta ,dulces , etc. . Mientras todos abrían sus regalos Luke vestido como santa fue a buscar a sus hermanitos Jasón y vincent.**

Jay , tito hay alguien que quiere hablar con ustedes **– Dijo Luke llevando en sus bazos a Jasón y de la mano a Vincent ante Santa Claus.**

Pues es un placer conocer a los salvadores del polo norte **– Santa Claus manifestó teniendo a tanto Jasón como Vicent sentados en sus piernas quienes a sus vez abrazaron al señor.**

Nosotros pero si quienes salvaron la navidad fueron manito y sus amigos **– Tomando la palabra Vincent argumentaba a lo que Santa respondió con una sonrisa.**

Ah pero fueron ustedes quienes inspiraron a otros a pedir por su Victorio y reencendiendo la llama de la navidad justo a tiempo – **Santa Claus explico a los 2 pequeños** **como sus acciones beneficiaron a la causa del grupo de héroes -** por lo que – **continuo el –** aparte de los regalos que pidieron yo quiero entregarles esto **– dijo el entregándoles una bola de nieve mágica que al sostenerla mostraba la ciudadela de santa donde sus elfos saludaron a los 2 pequeños-** siempre que crean ustedes y sus amigos podrán verme en cualquier momento **-termino diciendo santa ganado nuevamente un abrazo.**

 **Una vez reunidos todos fueron al gran salón en donde les esperaba un maravilloso festín , el cual incluía espagueti con salsa de tomates , papa fritas , nachos con queso , galletas con mermelada entre otras delicias . Siendo acompañados en la mesa por Santa Claus todos estuvieron ansiosos de hincarle el diente a deliciosos banquete pero fueron interrumpidos por la súbita aparición de tres invitados.**

Alguien nos trae una manta y un chocolate caliente por favor **– Tom declaro junto a Lex y Max Solicitaba a todos los presentes quienes soltaron sus cubierto de golpe para luego ir a recibir a los tres pequeños.**

 **Entretanto en el templo donde había ocurrido la batalla final entre Ryker Frost y John apareció el cetro que le pertenecía al "difunto" villano , el cual buscaba algo entre los escombros producidos en la batalla encontrando 3 trozos de hielo que brilla con un color verde toxico , dichos trozos fueron absorbidos por el cetro para luego desaparecer hacia un destino desconocido .**

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 **1# y2#: la manes 6 conocen a santa debido a la primer especial de navidad y fred les cuenta los eventos de dicho capitulo (dicho cap es el numero 22 de mi fic un nuevo mundo )**

 **la ausecia de pinkie pie y la familia apple debido que este especial ocurre durante el capitulo 20 de la temporada 5 de la serie , sin mas que decir espero que les haya gustado y feliz año a todos**


	19. Beast 18

**bueno aquí les traigo el próximo cap de esta historias que lo disfruten**

* * *

 **Beast 18: El contrato pt1**

 **Nuestra historia comienza durante la noche en la ciudad de Manehattan en donde un auto deportivo con la apariencia de un chita monstruoso era perseguido por nuestros héroes, quienes montados en sus compañeros animales intentaban alcanzarlo sin éxito aparente, lo peor que disparando un extraño rayo convertía a los ponys en trofeos de oro , los cuales eran devorados por la maquina monstruoso aumentando tanto su tamaño como velocidad, finalmente fue mas rápido que Jim y su grupo desapareciendo en la oscuridad de la noche.**

¡Maldita sea! Otra más que senos escapo de las manos **–Fred se quejaba tras llegar al departamento de Jim y Roxy para recuperar fuerzas.**

Juro que castigare a quien sea que maneje esa cosa por mantenernos en vela **– Luke manifestaba entre bostezos pues había pasado muchas noches sin dormir.**

Y yo ayudo también, pero por ahora durmamos necesitaremos descansar para estar en optimas condiciones para luchar **– Jim dándole la razón a su compañero de equipo siendo Roxy la próxima en hablar.**

Pues yo me daré un baño antes de dormir y jim querido creo que deberías ayudar a John **–Dijo Roxy indicando lo que iba hacer antes de dormir mientras que al mismo tiempo le advertía el estado del pequeño.**

 **Dicho muchacho estaba flotando dormido por todo el departamento mientras que Luke y jim luchaban por bajarlo, Fred contenía las ganas de reír a carcajadas. Algunas horas después gracias a los poderes de la princesa Celestia llego el amanecer y con los primeros rayos del sol los niños se levantaban para otro día diversión en el castillo, a excepción de algunos cuyas mañanas eran algo "complicadas".**

Vamos compañero ya es hora de despertar **\- Decía Raimbow Dash abriendo las cortinas de la habitación pero el chico se cubrió con las mantas para así seguir durmiendo.**

Pues hoy nos toco publico difícil por lo que procederemos a la "fase 2" **– Dijo Tom vestido con poleron con capucha, jeans azules y zapatos blancos con rayas verdes acto seguida le hizo cosquillas al pequeño en la cama.**

Ok , ok ya desperté Tom **-Entre risas decía Duma quien era un chico africano de ocho años , estatura baja y delgado vestido con un piyama verde , cabello rizado negro , cabeza ovalada , nariz pequeña , labios finos, lo que destacaba del pequeño eran sus lentes negros , los cuales usaba por su ceguera .**

Hemos venido llevarte al comedor para desayunar **\- Rainbow Dash conto acercándose al pequeño para llevarlo sobre su lomo pero este se negó.**

Tranquilos chicos yo hallare el camino solo ustedes mejor ayuden a los demás **\- Duma manifestó tomando su bastón para poder guiarse atreves de la habitación y hacia la puerta.**

No lo dudamos pero no puedes culparnos por querer ayudar , ademas el desayuno de hoy son panqueques y Waffles asique pensamos que querías **….llegar primero – Dijo Tom pero antes terminar la frase el pequeño Duma había abandonado el cuarto .**

 **En otra parte del castillo Max y Fluthershy realizaban una acción similar solo que en su caso ayudaban a un chico en silla de ruedas.**

Gracias chicos por su ayuda aunque a estas alturas debería hacerlo solo – **Dijo Booz quien era un chico de 9 años , estatura media algo gordito , piel aceitunada , cabeza redonda , cabello castaño desordenado , nariz pequeña y puntiaguda , ojos color azul suave , labios delgados vestido con una camisa a cuadros , short naranja y zapatos negros con calcetines con dibujos de autos.**

No te preocupes para eso estamos amigo **\- Max manifestaba vestido con un chaleco amarrillo con rayas negras, unos pantalones blancos y zapatos negros.**

Ademas es una alegría ayudar a pequeño tan dulce como tu **– Fluthershy exhibiendo la bondad que la caracterizaba acomodaba al pequeño en su silla.**

Pues gracias supongo entonces que tal una carrera hasta el comedor **– Bozz dando las gracias a la pareja salió a toda marcha siendo perseguido por ambos evitar que el pequeño tuviera algún accidente**

 **En el comedor Lex junto con rarity atendían a los gemelos Rubén y David quienes compartían discapacidad similar pero diferente , por un lado Rubén era sordo mientras que su gemelo era mudo .**

Entonces queridos como están sus Waffles y panqueque con mermelada de naranja **– Rarity cuestiono a los gemelos siendo David quien contesto haciendo unos gestos con la mano** \- perdón dulzura pero me podrían decir que son esos gestos **\- cuestiono la pony al niño siendo Rubén quien respondió.**

El dice : que toda perfecto y muchas gracias señorita rarity **– explico Rubén quien era un chico alto de 10 años delgado , cabello rojizo , cabeza redonda , ojos color griceaso, nariz aguileña , labios gruesos vestido con una camisa con la imagen de una nave en el espacio , pantalones caqui blancos y zapatillas verdes.**

Eso es lenguaje de señas y con ella los **"chicos especiales"** se comunican con el mundo - **Lex vestido con chaqueta negra sin mangas con la imagen de un dragón plateado en la espalda , pantalones cortos celeste y zapatillas blancas.**

 _Chicos especiales así nos llaman ahora a los "_ _ **defectuosos"- usando su lenguaje especial**_ **David quien era idéntico a su hermano físicamente salvo por el detalle que le faltaba un diente frontal y que su vestimenta consistía en una camisa con la imagen de un alíen en su nave , pantalones caqui café y zapatillas violeta le dijo a su hermano .**

No digas eso ustedes no son **defectuosos – Lex un tanto disgustado regaño al pequeño por ofenderse a si mismo y a su hermano.**

Lex tu si entendiste lo que dijo el pequeño David **\- Rarity contando sus impresiones cuestiono a su pequeño amigo.**

Es que mi abuelo **era** mudo también asique aprendí para hablar y jugar con el – **Lex contaba a la unicornio la experiencia vividas con su difunto abuelo ganando la simpatía de los 2 pequeños.**

 **Entretanto en el despacho de jim esté junto a su grupo a excepción de John compartía una reunión con la Princesa Celestia, Luna, Twiligth sobre lo ocurrido en la noche en Manehattan.**

Pues en resumen barrieron el piso con nosotros por 4 vez consecutiva **\- Fred concluía un tanto humillado concluía el relato de sus últimas batallas.**

Es una situación inquietante en verdad y los habitantes duermen con miedo **– La princesa Luna manifestaba tras sus últimos viajes al mundo de los sueños donde los ponys han estado en un constante tormento.**

La peor parte es que aun no detectamos ningún patrón **– Jim expuso trayendo un pizarrón mostrando los ataque ocurridos los últimos días.**

En las Pegasus un búho monstruos en jet roba maquinas de juego, en Philydelfia una pareja monstruos murciélagos motociclistas roban bancos y puestos de comics, **– Roxy puntualizaba cada uno de los eventos en el pizarra de su novio** – y ahora **– continuo ella –** un auto cheta convierte a los ponys en trofeos **– colocando en la pizarra el último ataque junto a una foto del atacante.**

Algo está claro estas criaturas están planeando algo grande – **Twiligth comentaba por lo bajo siendo su antigua mentora la próxima en hablar.**

Por ahora usaremos nuestros recursos para alertar a todos los pueblos y ciudades que podamos **– La princesa Celestia expuso recibiendo la aprobación de los presentes mirando nuevamente el pinzaron jim termino la reunión.**

 **¡** Chicos, ayuda **! – Grito Ryu exaltado interrumpiendo la reunión del grupo de héroes siendo Luke el primero en hablar.**

Cálmate Ryu amigo y dinos ¿cuál es el problema? **\- Luke poniéndose a la altura del pequeño le cuestiono la causa de su sobresalto.**

Es que yo y spike estábamos haciendo las compras para el castillo **– Ryu comenzó su relato respirando ya más calmado –** y entonces **– continuo el –** escuchamos una explosión al ir a ver encontramos a John herido e inconsciente y con la nariz sangrando **, a** sique lo llevamos al castillo de Twiligth pero no logramos hacer que reaccione , por lo que vine **….. A buscarlos – termino diciendo el pero antes de poder terminar la frase fue teletransportalos por la magia de sus camaradas.**

 **Una vez que arribaron al catillo de la amistad más en concreto la habitación de huéspedes los chicos contemplaron aun malherido muchacho, pues aparte de la sangre de nariz tenia quemaduras graves a lo largo del cuerpo, sin perder el tiempo sus amigos precedieron a atender sus heridas. Entretanto el joven Alan se encontraba dando un paseo , Descubriendo que el grupo conformado por Duma ,Bozz , Rubén y David actuaba de manera sospechosa por los siguió para descubrir lo que train entre mano.**

Entonces miss jóvenes muchachos están listos para el próximo trabajo **– Cuestiono nadie menos que el can hechicero que pertenecía al grupo de Stink ruff.**

Ok señor " **Sauron** " pero cuantos puntos nos faltan para ganar el premio **– Duma interrogo a su interlocutor pues al parecer tenía un trato con el villano.**

Antes de responder eso mi dulce Duma creo que deberíamos decir hola a nuestroinvitado **– Sauron expuso acto seguido utilizo unos de sus talismanes para sacar a Alan de su escondite –** entonces **–continuo el** \- A quien tenemos por aquí **–cuestiono el perverso hechicero acercándose al pequeño quien trago al seco por el miedo que sentía en ese momento.**

 **Volviendo con el grupo de jim tras curar las heridas de John a excepción de las quemaduras , el grupo de héroes se reunieron en el salón del mapa para discutir quien pudo ser el agresor que había atacado a su joven compañero.**

Pues entonces si Ryker Frost está muerto quien más podría dejar tan mal a John **– Luke tomando la palabra expuso su inquietud acerca del villano responsable del ataque de su aliado.**

Pues Stink Ruff y su jauría del horror no fueron porque ya nos los hubieran sacado en cara **\- Fred descartaba a los villanos regulares porque el ataque era muy personal lo cual difería con los planes de dichos villanos.**

Pues entonces quien más queda porque las quemaduras que le hicieron fueron muy intensa y aun con magia le tomara tiempo recuperarse **– Jim manifestó frustrado pues se sentía responsable al no haber estado allí para su hermano.**

Yo sé quien fue el atacante por si les interesa **-** **Raging Heart apareciendo de improviso frente al grupo dejando sorprendidas a las princesas en especial a Twiligth.**

Jim me había contado sobre ti pero eres mas impresionante en persona **– Dijo Twiligth sacando un pergamino y una pluma –** exactamente ¿que eres? , ¿que comes? , esta es tu forma real o ocultas las verdadera por tener mucho poder **– ahogando al zorro en preguntas la alicornio fue detenida por Roxy.**

Twiligth por favor después le preguntas entonces Hearth dinos con quien nos enfrentamos **– Roxy regañando levemente a la princesa la alejo del zorro para luego solicitarle la información que necesitaban.**

 **Volviendo con Alan y el grupo liderado por duma tras oír en que consiste el trato con Sauron, el joven Alan dio en su opinión.**

Chicos no ven que hacer lo que este señor les pide solo le causa dolor a inocentes **\- Alan declaraba siendo su compañero de castillo Bozz el primero en hablar.**

Sabes lo que si es doloroso es vivir, ver a otros correr, caminar y jugar sin ruedas **– Bozz afirmaba golpeando duramente su silla para indicar su deseo de poder caminar como los demás.**

" _O que tener que hacer movimientos con las manos para que los demás te entiendas " –_ **Dijo David atreves de su lenguaje de señas –** o querer escuchar el ruido de los pájaros o las voz de las personas en vez de leer sus labios **– Rubén acompañando la declaración de su hermano mientras que al mismo tiempo exponía sus falencias .**

Pero chicos que hay de todo lo que Jim y sus amigos nos han dado acaso les darán la espalda **– Alan contra argumentaba para hacer reflexionar al grupo de muchachos siendo su líder el próximo en hablar.**

Así si es tan bueno porque no usa sus poderes para por ej **: devolverme la vista – Decía Duma dejando en claro que estaba insatisfecho con el amor que le ofrecía el joven mago.**

Creo que nuestro joven invitado necesita una probada de lo que ofrezco- **Sauron indico acto seguido tomo uno de sus talismanes - ¡ Magnam Restituet!- dijo el hechicero canino y tras un resplandor el grupo liderado por Duma sonrió.**

Mi brazo, mi pierna son reales es un milagro **\- Alan en estado de shock y alegría movía tanto su** **pierna izquierda como su brazo derecho al ver que eran de verdad en lugar de prótesis**

 **Pero su alegría no duro mucho, pues tras algunos minutos sus partes del cuerpo volvieron a la normalidad, provocando un gran desconsuelo al pequeño de 8 años.**

Tranquilo mi pequeño muchacho lo único que tienes que hacer es firmar este contracto para que lo que viste se vuelva permanente **– Conto Sauron extendiendo un largo pergamino el cual estaba ya firmado por Duma y sus amigos.**

Es que no se hay algo aquí que no se siente bien **– Alan dudoso rechazaba la oferta del hechicero canino fue entonces que Duma intervino.**

Nosotros también teníamos dudas al principio, pero te juramos que vale la pena y así por fin podremos ser **"normales" – Duma proclamo convenciendo finalmente al joven Alan quien firmo el pergamino ofrecido por Sauron.**

Pues bien con el trato hecho el momento de contarles su tarea de hoy **– Dijo Sauron conjurando un mapa de equestria –** Pero **– continuo el –** primero los cambiare a su mejor forma **– termino diciendo él para luego realizar un nuevo sortilegio sobre el grupo de muchachos.**

 **Mientras que el grupo de muchachos sufría una dolorosa transformación, el grupo de jim seguía escuchando de su nuevo aliado zorro.**

Entonces déjame si entendí , un tipo con una armadura futurista de dragón ataco a John sin motivo **– Luke puntualizo uno de los punto del relato de** **Raging Heart el cual asintió para luego oír a Fred .**

Entonces John al verse arrinconado te llamo para poder estar al mismo nivel que ese tipo **\- Fred señalizaba otros de los puntos del relato del zorro para luego darle paso a este.**

Si y pese a miss advertencia John utilizo varas veces el "Excelion Burst" **– Raging Hearth explico como el pequeño mago había mal utilizado el poder otorgado por el zorro –** y **– continuo el –** debido a eso mas el choque con el poder de ese guerrero dragón le provoco esas heridas a John – **concluyendo la historia el zorro dejo pensativo a todos los presentes.**

Entonces si entendí todo tus poderes tienen cierto límite de uso y si abusamos terminaremos igual o peor que John **-** **Jim compartiendo su deducción recibió la aprobación de Raging hearth** – pues – **continuo el** – tendremos que ser más cuidadosos en el futuro – **termino diciendo el joven mago comprometiendo a tanto el cómo su grupo de amigos**

 **Pero el momento fue interrumpido por el eructo llameante de spike que como siempre trai un mensaje, el cual por el sello indicaba que provenía del imperio de cristal.**

Jim, chicos emergencia atacan el imperio de cristal **– La princesa Celestia informo al grupo de muchachos de la situación actual del norte.**

Lo que nos faltaba acaso algo más podría salir mal **– Roxy manifestó tapándose la boca al darse cuenta de lo que dijo y tal como todos temieron llego Tom**

Todos problemas en el castillo han desaparecido Duma, Bozz, Ruben, David y Alan **– Tom comunico a los presentes , provocando que todos miraran severamente a Roxy quien no sabia donde ocultarse.**

 **(Poner desde aquí: Zyuoh Fight!)**

 **Instruyendo a Twiligth y Tom que buscaran al grupo de chicos desaparecidos , el grupo de héroes liderado por Jim utilizaron la puerta mágica del castillo del joven mago para al imperio de cristal , al llegar pudieron ver una escena del caos pues todos los enemigos que habían enfrentado las ultimas 4 noches estaban atacando el imperio , ademas se les había unido un vehículo todo terreno con la forma de un cocodrilo , por lo que el grupo se transformo y dividió para poder enfrentar esta nueva amenaza sobre ruedas.**

Que dices hermano demolemos la biblioteca o la incendiamos **– Pregunto uno de los motociclista murciélagos recibiendo dos dedos arriba por parte de su aliado.**

O tres chocar contra el elefante gigante y decir auch **– Fred propuso al dúo de motocicleta acto seguido Emerald bloqueo y arrojo a los motociclista lejos .**

Olvida la biblioteca hermano encontramos algo más divertido para eliminar **– Dijo el motociclista murciélago acto seguido comenzó su ataque junto a su compañero.**

 **Entretanto el auto cheta cazaba a los pobres ponis de cristal, quienes corrían por su vidas para evitar ser convertidos en trofeos como sus demás compatriotas de cristal , cuando de pronto frente del auto apareció bloqueando el paso y los rayos del vehículo King J junto a Luke , dando marcha atrás el auto cheta intento alejarse de ambos pero fue interceptado por** **Nigth-Deer quien usando sus cuernos dio vuelta al auto del terror.**

Lo sentimos, pero la calle está cerrada para malvivientes o criaturas del caos asique baje del vehículo **– Luke proclamo con cierto tono de burla a su rival quien en respuesta se convirtió en un robot de 15 metros.**

Al contrario caracoles la carrera recién comienza **–Dijo el ahora robot hibrido auto /cheta quien tras atacar ferozmente Nigth-Deer con su garra fue a confrontar a King J.**

Alguna vez aprenderemos a no búrlanos antes de tiempo **– King J manifestaba para luego pelear con el robot Cheta**

 **Finalmente Roxy y Jim intentaban detener al vehículo todo terreno, el cual usando su cola electrificada destruían todo a su paso, poniendo en graves dificultades a los ciudadanos y a la guardia del imperio liderada por Shinig amore, quien al igual que su compañeros humanos hacia todo lo posible por proteger su hogar.**

Y yo que pensé que los oso polares eran la peor cosa que le ha pasado al imperio **– Shinig Amore casi sin aliento por perseguir al vehículo y usar su magia para luchar junto a sus aliados tanto ponis como humanos**

Si crees que esto duro imagínate pasar 4 noches prácticamente en vela luchando contra los adeptos de este tipo **\- Roxy argumentaba usando su armadura especial de tiburón martillo para estar al mismo nivel que su rival.**

Piensa positivo una vez terminemos con estos tipos iremos a celebrar al cine – **Jim levantándole los ánimos a su novia continuaba su lucha mientras que al mismo tiempo le contaba su plan de cita.**

 **(parar: Zyuoh Fight!)**

 **Pero justo en ese momento fue golpeado por la cola del todo terreno quedando estampado contra el muro. Mientras esta batalla tenía lugar en Ponyville las manes 6 junto a Tom, Lex ,Max buscaba incasablemente a los pequeños desaparecidos a los cuales parecía habérselos tragado la tierra , por otro lado los hermanos dragón Spike y Ryu se encargaban de cuidar al joven John tras cambiarle los vendajes , el dúo fue a la cocina para comer un bocadillo y preparar el almuerzo para tanto su compañero herido como los chicos que vivan con ellos.**

Entonces porque crees que ese tipo haya atacado a John **\- Ryu cuestiono a su hermano mientras que al mismo tiempo cortaba ingredientes con sus afiladas garras.**

Quien sabe porque al margen de Ryker Frost y la jauría del terror él no tiene enemigos **– Spike batiendo un tazón contaba a su hermano quien suspiro intranquilo pues temía por la suerte del pequeño.**

 **Sin que los 2 dragones lo supieran una misteriosa figura se deslizaba en el interior del castillo con dirección al cuarto donde descansaba John.**

Justo el chico que estaba buscando **– Sauron manifestó acercándose al inconsciente muchacho con una sonrisa siniestra-** te he observado desde hace tiempo mal gastando tu gran poder **\- dijo el sacando uno de sus talismanes –** por lo que **\- continuo el –** le daré un mejor uso **– termino diciendo el recitando un hechizo especial a través del talismán el cual comenzó a absorber la magia de John.**

 **(volver a poner : Zyuoh Fight!)**

 **Mientras estos nefastos eventos ocurrían en el imperio de cristal ocurrían varias batallas al mismo tiempo , partiendo con la de Fred quien tenía una dura batalla con los murciélagos motociclista , ya que mientras que uno lo atacaba en su moto otro lo atacaba desde el cielo con acido que expulsaba por la boca derritiendo todo a su paso.**

Ya admítelo no puedes hacer nada con nuestra combinación de oro **\- El motociclista Murciélago proclamaba mientras que junto a su pareja seguía luchando contra el muchacho.**

Es que hasta ahora no me empleado a fondo **– Fred contraargumento acto seguido convoco a su compañero oso - ¡** Byme , corta y destruye **! – Grito el muchacho chocando los puños con el oso mecánico.**

 **Tras un breve resplandor Fred apareció sosteniendo su espada con su brazo derecho y un gran hacha con un guante con forma de garra oso con ambas armas en mano fue a luchar con ambos motociclista, entretanto en otra parte del imperio Luke en el interio de King J luchaba un mano a mano con el robot cheta.**

Hay que decirlo este tipo es bastante rudo para ser tan enano **– King J comentaba por lo bajo recibiendo un gran golpe propiciado por su rival.**

Y eso que aun no les muestro mi mejor truco ¡mach up! **\- Grito robot Cheta moviéndose a una gran velocidad para tanto evitar los ataques de su enemigo como propiciarle sus propios ataque sobre King j.**

Pues este tipo logro hacerme ver estrellas asique hagámosle lo mismo **\- Fred harto de ser blanco de golpes rompió varios Hidrante inundando el campo de batalla.**

 **Dicha acción provoco que el robot Cheta resbalara dando la oportunidad a la pareja conformada por King j y Fred de derivar al robo cheta, Volviendo con el trió liderado por Shining armore, tras una larga batalla con el vehículo todo terreno Jim noto algo importante.**

Esperen chicos algo no está bien **– jim llamando a sus compañero de equipo para contarle su descubrimiento –** siento que estos tipo trata de mantenernos ocupados **– contaba a tanto el unicornio como su novia.**

Y eso para que **– Shinig amore cuestiono pues no comprendía lo que decía su aliado humano siendo Roxy la próxima en hablar.**

Para poder robar algo valioso **–Roxy comprendiendo la deducción de Jim intento ir al castillo de cristal pero fue detenida por cocodrilo quien la agarro entre sus fauces .**

¡Suelta a Roxy, bestia! **\- Jim furico se lanzo contra su enemigo pero este respondió con un coletazo cancelando su transformación por suerte el joven mago fue salvado por Raging hearth.**

Explícame algo a los de tu especie son audaces o propensos a que les rompan los huesos **\- Raging hearth con un leve tono sarcástico interrogo al muchacho mientras que al mismo tiempo le curaba sus heridas.**

Por favor hearth préstame tus poderes para vencer a este tipo – **Jim sin perder tiempo solicito al zorro quien negó con la cabeza.**

Lo siento , pero aun me estoy recuperando de la batalla que tuve con John - **Raging hearth explicaba el porqué de su negativa** – por otro lado **– continuo el –** te puedo ayudar con el combate a cuerpo ¿Qué dices? **–termino diciendo el zorro provocando que jim se volviera transformar.**

¡Salvemos a Roxy **! – Jim declaro con firmeza montando al zorro para luego ir nuevamente contra el vehículo cocodrilo.**

 **(Parar: Zyuoh Fight!)**

 **Volviendo a ponyville el maléfico Sauron estaba a punto de completar su plan, Sin Embargo un ataque con balones y tirachinas los cuales no solo perturbaron su hechizo , sino que ademas destruyo el talismán que contenía la magia de John devolviéndole los poderes.**

Aléjate de nuestro amigo perro asqueroso **– Martin portando un tirachinas amenaza al villano junto con sus amigos provocando que el villano riera.**

Que miedo , que creen que van hacer vencerme con su mamelucos **– Sauron se burlaba de los pequeño quienes respondieron a pelotazo.**

Mi amigo dijo largo o el próximo ataque serán piedra **– Choi tomando la palabra aviso al villano quien se envolvió en un aura oscura**

Ok malcriados tienen mi atención **–Sauron Declaro para luego comenzar a atacar con magia al grupo de muchachos.**

 **Saliendo corriendo los chicos llevaron fuera del cuarto al perverso hechicero quien destruía todo a su paso, todo con la intención de capturar al grupo de críos que habían fastidiado su plan y habían lastimado su orgullo. Finalmente el cruel villano logro arrinconarlos en el vestíbulo y conjurando un hechizo de petrificación el perverso ser acerco a George.**

Descuida solo te dolerá un segundo y evitara que veas lo que hare a tus torpes amigo **– Sauron tomando por el cuello al pequeño convirtió su brazo izquierdo en una lanza.**

 **Todos los chicos veían inmóviles como la vida de su compañero estaba a punto de extinguirse pero justo en el último minuto una gran bola de fuego quemo el brazo izquierdo del malvado hechicero.**

Muy valientes con niños verdad porque no te metes con nosotros **\- Ryu amenazo al infame ser quien tras recuperarse del ataque respondió.**

Como quieran para mi es lo mismo porque les aseguro que ninguno saldrá de aquí con vida **– Sauron petrificando nuevamente a George fue a enfrentar a los hermanos dragón.**

 **(volver a poner: Zyuoh Fight!)**

 **Mientras que esta batalla se realizaba en el imperio de cristal un búho monstruos vestido con traje de aviador , salía triunfante del castillo con el cofre que contenía el diamante de sangre pero su sonrisa fue borrada de un momento a otro por Roxy quien evito el robo.**

Ultimas noticias pajarito tu atraco esta cancelado **– Roxy contaba al plumífero ladrón quitándole a fuerza el cofre.**

Pero si tu estas ….. que le paso a mis compañeros **– Dijo el búho confundido a lo que la muchacha respondió con una sonrisa .**

Tus amigos ya fueron sometidos por miss amigos y ahorra están siendo custodiados por la guardia del imperio **\- Roxy contesto la muchacha recibiendo en respuesta el ataque de puño y garras por parte del búho monstruoso.**

No me importa si muero en el intento pero conseguiré ese maldito cofre **– entre golpes el búho montuoso conto a su rival dejándola perpleja ante esa respuesta.**

Pues estará difícil una vez que te derrotemos tonto – **Fred proclamo apareciendo junto con sus compañeros de equipo y Raging Hearth.**

Tal vez pero **….. No será hoy - dijo Búho monstruoso acto seguido saco un extraño control el cual tras presionarlo activo la nave de este la cual emitió un pulso de energía que desapareció a su grupo del imperio.**

Ok alguien aparte de mi no entendió lo que acaba de pasar **– Luke desconcertado interrogo a sus compañeros quienes estaban tan confundidos como él.**

 **(aquí termina : Zyuoh Fight!)**

 **Volviendo a ponyville los hermanos Ryu y Spike continuaban su pelea contra Sauron quien demostró ser enemigo de temer con el poder mágico que utilizaba , Sin embargo los 2 dragones no dieron su brazo a torcer y siguieron luchando hasta las últimas consecuencias.**

Vaya son mas resistente de lo que pensé **– Sauron impresionado alaba la habilidades de combate y la resistencia que tenían sus rivales –** sin embargo **– continuo el -** es hora de bajar el telón de esta batalla **– termino diciendo el villano utilizando uno de sus talismanes para crear una potente onda de energía lastimando severamente a ambos dragones.**

Pues como siempre hice el ridículo tratando ser un héroe **– Spike muy lastimado comentaba a su hermano Ryu quien rio por lo bajo .**

Habla por ti porque yo di buenos golpes **\- Ryu manifestaba acercándose a su hermano pese a sus heridas –** ademas **– continuo el –** si he de morir me alegra que pase junto a ti – **termino diciendo el joven dragón ignorando que su marca estrella y la de Spike comenzó a brillar.**

Hay por favor, si quieren decir cursilerías lo harán en el infierno junto con los mocosos que arruinaron mi plan **\- Sauron proclamando su victoria disparo un poderoso rayo mágico contra ambos dragones.**

 **Cuando el rayo impacto genero una gran nube de humano , creyendo que había asesinado a la pareja de dragones , el can hechicero se dispuso a Matar al grupo liderado por Martin pero de pronto se escucho un rugido , surgiendo del cráter creado por el ataque apareció un dragón de gran tamaño con alas y colmillos de gran tamaño ,su ojo derecho es azul y el izquierdo verde , las escamas azules y picos color dorado su vientre color amarrillo pálido tenia plasmado la imagen de una estrella , dicho dragón ataco al hechicero con sus garras que brillaban con un color carmesí y pese a sus intentos Sauron no lograba ni bloquear o atacar a dicho ser.**

¡Chicos! Están bien , perdón por no llegar antes es que un campo de fuerza nos impedía **.… entrar – twiligth apareciendo al fin con sus amigas pony y trió liderado por Tom quienes al fin entraban al castillo.**

Pero que corrales está pasando aquí **– Applejack cuestiono a su grupo de amigos mientras atestiguaba la batalla entre el dragón y Sauron.**

Mas importante aun deberíamos intervenir **– Max comento por lo bajo siendo la elegante Rarity la próxima en hablar.**

No creo que podamos querido por ahorra ayudemos a Martin y los chicos **– Decía Rarity comprendiendo su lugar en el conflicto propuso que ayudaran a los pequeños del castillo de Twiligth.**

Lagartija insolente si te arrancare las alas **– Sauron amenazo al colosal ser convocando siento de dagas las cuales disparo contra el dragón , las cuales desvió con la cola acto seguido la estrella de su vientre brillo .**

¡Star Boom! **– Grito el dragón exhalando una poderosa llamarada color violeta el cual impacto de lleno contra Sauron.**

 **Después de la pelea tras poner a los niños a salvo Twiligth y sus amigos se acercaron al gigantesco dragón.**

Chicos creo que este tipo es Spike y Ryu fusionados **– Lex reconociendo a tanto su amigo como hermano dragón tras verlo de cerca.**

Por favor chico de verdad espera que crean esta cosa son spike y Ryu **– Rainbow Dash incrédula manifestó hasta que dicha bestia brillo acto seguido aparecieron ambos dragones –** Me convencieron **– termino diciendo la pegaso pues tras ver lo ocurrido acepto la expuesto por el niño.**

 **Lejos de allí un mal herido Sauron fue abordado por su grupo del terror, tras curar sus heridas el hechicero escucho el informe de lo ocurrido en el imperio.**

Entonces he perdido 2 veces ante esos mocosos y sus amigos **– Sauron manifestó tras oír la historias de sus adeptos siendo confrontado por el búho monstruoso.**

No del todo señor Sauron **– Dijo el búho mostrándole un paquete al revisarlo el perverso hechicero sonrió.**

Entonces nos dará lo que nos prometió **– pregunto uno de los murciélagos motociclista recibiendo como respuesta una leve risa.**

Todavía no aun les queda un trabajo más que hacer **– Dijo Sauron desanimando al grupo de criatura –** pero **– continuo el –** tranquilos que con esto todo obtendremos lo que deseamos y mucho más **– termino diciendo el revelando el diamante de sangre con el cual infundio de poder a tanto el cómo a sus seguidores.**

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

una aclaraacion el tamañon de la fusion de ryu y spike es la misma que la de spike adulto en ataque de codicia, eso nomas nos leemos luego gracias por leer el cap


	20. Beast 19

**Aquí tras muchos esfuerzos traigo el nuevo cap de estas historia**

* * *

 **Beast 19: El contrato Pt.2**

 **Había transcurrido una semana desde el ataque simultáneo en tanto Ponyville como el Imperio de cristal. Desde entonces el grupo de jim y sus amigos se han estado recuperando de ambos conflictos también continuaban la búsqueda de los pequeños Duma , Bozz , Alan , Rubén y David quienes desde entonces estaban desaparecidos pero quienes se llevaron lo peor del ataque fueron spike , Ryu, John quienes se hallaban descansando en el castillo de la amistad.**

Entonces John como amaneciste el día de hoy **– Twiligth cuestiono al pequeño mago tras llevarle el desayuno a la cama.**

Un poco mejor pero todavía me arde **\- John indico el estado de sus quemaduras desde la cama a la alicornio quien le daba el desayuno con su magia.**

Pues tiempo al tiempo ya verás que pronto estarás mejor **\- Twiligth consolaba al muchacho mientras que al mismo tiempo le limpiaban los restos de comida al joven mago.**

 **Entretanto en otro cuarto del castillo unos malos heridos Spike y Ryu eran atendidos por el grupo conformado por** **Stewart, George, Garín ,Basilio, Piero ,Martin ,Choi ,Aron, Mathieu quienes se encargaban de tanto cuidar como entretener a la pareja de dragones a quienes les debían la vida.**

Entonces el poderoso Burnferno salvo el reino Avalon y devolvió la corona a quien se convirtió en su compañero de aventuras , el fin **– Martin concluyo la historia y actuación que tanto el como sus compañeros había prepararado para los hermano dragón.**

¡Bravo! **– Dijeron al unisonó spike y Ryu quienes se abstuvieron de aplaudir pues tenían lastimado tanto el brazo derecho como la piedra izquierda.**

Mucho gracias público reconocedor ha sido un placer **– Piero agradecía las palabras ofrecidas por sus compañeros dragones.**

Entonces aparte de nuestra actuación que mas podemos hacer porustedes **– Mathieu cuestionaba tras acomodarles las almohadas y acercarles la comida preparada por sus compañeros.**

No gracias estamos bien y debo decir que estos panes dulces con gemas están exquisitos **– Spike contaba al muchacho mientras que al mismo tiempo les agradecía el bocadillo que ahorra disfrutaba.**

Tu lo has dicho brother y estos comics que nos han conseguido están increíbles en especial de este tipo llamado **Superman – Ryu agregaba a la conversación estando muy complacido por las atenciones que el grupo había tenido con él y spike.**

Es todo un placer ya que gracias a ustedes la libramos contra ese can mágico **– Garín contaba alegre ya que le satisfacía poder devolver el favor hecho por los 2 dragones.**

Pero aun me intriga como fue que se convirtieron en ese genial dragón gigante **– George comentaba a tanto a su compañeros como los dos dragones .**

Pues únete al grupo compadre porque ni nosotros sabemos que paso **– Ryu manifestó pues ni el o spike comprenden que sucedió en ese momento crítico en el que su vida estaba en peligro.**

Que opinan si dejamos los misterios para otro momento y mejor vamos a ver como sigue John **– Aron propuso a sus compañeros quienes aceptaron haciendo una señal con la mano les indico a ambos que descansen.**

 **Entre tanto en el castillo de jim el joven hechicero realizaba un conjuro para hallar a los chicos desaparecidos, mientras que al mismo tiempo intentaba indagar las intenciones de Sauron y tanto la localización como la identidad del atacante de John, estando a punto de lograr el joven mago se vio bloqueado por una especie de muro mental o mágico .**

Entonces como te ha ido en tu búsqueda **– Raging Hearth cuestiono al joven quien en respuesta azoto la mesa con su grimorio** – ¡Uy ¡ así de mal **– termino diciendo el zorro con cierto tono bromista.**

Es que esos tipos son más rápidos, osados, listos que yo y eso me tiene muy cabreado **\- Jim contaba a su camarada para luego tomar el báculo del zorro** \- pero **– continuo el –** si tuviera un poco mas de potencia podría ser más **eficiente - termino diciendo el joven mago siendo confrontado por el zorro mágico.**

" _El poder es como un explosivo: o se maneja con cuidado, o estalla"_ - **Raging Hearth Advertía al muchacho pues reconoció sus intenciones que este deseaba realizar.**

Entonces para que sirve que tenga estos poderes si no puedo proteger a nadie **– Jim contraargumento separándose furiosos de su aliado para luego ver cómo iban las cosas en su castillo.**

 **Entre tanto Sauron terminaba los últimos detalles de su próximo plan , Tras haber utilizado el diamante de sangre para aumentar su poder y el de su grupo .**

Entonces ahorra que el diamante sangre ha aumentado miss poderes al fin podremos **…me están prestando atención- Sauron manifestaba al ver como sus vasallos se hallaban cada uno en su propio mundo cosa que irrito al villano.**

Oh perdona es que tu monologo nos aburrió a todos **– Duma en su forma de cheta robot conto al villano para luego dar paso a sus compañeros.**

Muy cierto con nuestros nuevos poderes podremos vencer en un tris-tas a jim y los suyos **\- Dijo Rubén en su forma de murciélago motociclista indicaba al villano.**

No lo subestimen recuerden que ellos ya nos vencieron una vez **– Sauron les recordaba a sus adeptos su más reciente fracaso en la batalla de ponyville y el imperio de cristal.**

Eso los dirás por ti, porque nosotros tuvimos éxito en cambio a ti te apalearon unos niños y un dragón gigante **– Bozz bajo la forma de búho aviador monstruosos le recodaba como habían sido las cosa en esa batalla.**

Así pues si soy tan inútil quizás debería dejarlos como estaban **"defectuosos" – Sauron Declaro dejando a todos callados de golpe –** Eso creí **\- continuo el -** ahorra esto es lo que necesito que hagan **– termino diciendo el villano acto seguido les explico su rol en la próxima batalla.**

 **Entretanto en ponyville mas en especifico en la Boutique Carrusel Max lideraba a un grupo de pequeño a quienes la Generosa Rarity les estaba tomando la medidas para confeccionar un pedido especial solicitado por Jim.**

Eso todo chicos ya pueden salir a jugar **\- Max indico el muchacho a los pequeños quienes se mostraron aliviados ante la noticia –** pero **– continuo el -** recuerden que almorzamos en 1 hora y no le hagan travesuras, sobre todo tu Lewis nada de bromas con tirachinas **– Termino diciendo el muchacho antes de dejar ir a todos los presentes.**

Aun no puedo creer todo lo que has crecido querido **– Rarity comentaba terminando de anotar las medidas en su libreta –** casi no reconozco al muchacho tímido pero servicial que vivía conmigo **–termino diciendo ella a lo que el muchacho respondió con mirada calmada y feliz .**

Pues han pasado muchas cosas desde entonces entre ellas haberme convertido en un helado **\- Dijo Max riendo por lo bajo recordando las experiencias que lo habían hecho crecer –** y tu no te quedas atrás con tu preciosa boutique en Canterlot **\- termino diciendo el joven muchacho reconociendo el avance que la modista estrella había tenido en su ausencia.**

Pese a mi éxito aun lamento no haber podido protegerte de ese rufián de Ryker Frost **– Rarity contestaba expresando aquello llevaba guardado desde el día que Max y sus amigos se fueron.**

Señorita rarity **"No mire el reloj. Haz lo que él hace; sigue adelante"- Max acercándose a la bella unicornio le indicaba provocando que esta llorara de orgullo por la madurez que mostraba su antiguo protegido.**

 **Sin que ellos lo sospecharan una siniestra figura se acercaba a la boutique , mientras tanto en el mercado de ponyville Tom se hallaba comprando las provisiones para el castillo de jim en su camino se detuvo en el puesto de la familia Apple.**

Buenos días Applejack como va las ventas hoy **– Tom cuestiono tras bajar de la carreta en donde había puesto las compras.**

Pues están más lentas que caracol en carrera de caballo **– Applejack conto al muchacho siendo acompañada por el Sip de su hermano mayor.**

Así pues déjame ver si puedo mejorar la situación **– Tom manifestó acto seguido agarro algunas manzanas y se puso a realizar diversos malabares.**

 **Dichas acciones provocaron que varios ponys locales y de paso se apresuraran al puesto de los Apple, tras un entretenido espectáculo y uno que otro truco hecho con las manzanas los ponys comenzaron a comprar las manzanas que la familia granjera cultivaba.**

Gracias terroncito con tu ayuda logramos vender hasta la última manzana **– Applejack agradecía al pequeño por su colaboración a favor del negocio de su familia.**

No hay problema para eso es tan los amigos – **Tom contestaba a la vaquera para luego ver como el mayor de los hermanos Apple colocaba 2 cajas de jugo en su carreta –** ok, porque me dan esto **– sorprendido cuestiono el joven al ver dichas cajas entre sus compras.**

Considera esto terroncito como un pago por tu ayuda hoy **– Applejack contestaba al pequeño para luego verlo montar la careta –** pero **– continuo ella –** me gustaría saber cómo haces para mover esa careta sin que algún pony tire de ella **– la pony termino diciendo porque desde hace rato la curiosidad la comía por dentro**

Oh eso pues jim la encanto y yo solo debo decirle a donde quiero ir **– Tom explico a la pony vaquera –** hablando de ello **– continuo el –** ya debería volver para relevar a Rainbow dash asique nos vemos después **– termino diciendo el acto seguido le indico a la careta que lo llevara al castillo de jim.**

 **Durante su trayectoria la misma sombra que acechaba a Rarity y Max vigilaba tanto a Tom como los hermanos Apple, volviendo al castillo de la amistad Aron y John compartían un juego de ajedrez en el cual apostaban sus historietas favoritas.**

Y esto es jaque mate **– John declaro ganado por tercera vez el partido de ajedrez fastidiando a su rival.**

Pero que mala pata como eres tan bueno en este juego **– Dijo Aron entregándole su comic de Flash al joven mago.**

Es que cuando Jim me entrenaba me hizo jugar mucho esto para ayudarme con la concentración y la estrategia **– John contaba una anécdota acerca de su tiempo como aprendiz de Jim a lo que Alan contesto.**

Pues hizo un buen trabajo para mi desgracia **– Aron un tanto irritado sirviéndose agua de una jara** – sin embargo **– continuo el –** no quiere decir que voy a **….rendirme – termino diciendo el pequeño cuando por accidente derramo su vaso de agua sobre John**

 **Dicho accidente provoco el pánico en el joven quien se apresuro ayudar a John, sin embargo algo sorprendente sucedió cuando Aron toco los vendajes empapados, ya estos comenzaron a brillar con un color azul esmeralda para sorpresa de ambos. Entre tanto en el castillo de Jim el poderoso hechicero y sus compañeros de equipo disfrutaban de suntuoso almuerzo tras un dia ajetreado cuidando a los niños del castillo.**

Uff soy yo o este día ha avanzado bastante lento **– Luke cuestiono a sus compañeros siendo Fred el próximo en hablar.**

Quizás para ti compadre pero yo , Max y raimbow hemos tenido una mañana agitada **– Fred respondía al muchacho mientras que al mismo tiempo le contara sus actividades matutinas.**

Tu lo has dicho hermano tanto yo como Rainbow tuvimos que tomar una siesta para recuperar el aliento **– Max agregaba a la conversación y a la historia narrada por su hermano siendo Roxy la próxima en hablar.**

Yo la verdad disfrute enseñar cosas a los pequeños y es raro porque en la preparatoria apenas pasaba las materias **– Roxy conto al grupo de muchachos provocando que rieran por lo bajo a excepción de jim quien estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos.**

¡Atención , atención ! Equestria llamando al mago jim por favor responda **– Luke acercándose al joven mago intento a través de bromas lograr que reaccionara sin éxito aparente.**

Vale si eso no funciona hay algo que es infalible **– Max tomando la palabra procedió a tararear cierto cantico que hizo saltar a Jim.**

De que sirve que hagamos juramentos si tú vas y lo rompes igual **– Jim con la cara roja de vergüenza comento al muchacho mientras que al mismo tiempo le tapaba la boca a Max.**

 **Buscando una explicación las miradas se centraron en Fred quien tenía la cara roja igual que su hermano mayor.**

Créanme no quieren enterarse **– Fred manifestó pero antes de decir algo mas la escena fue interrumpida por la súbita aparición de cierto "personaje".**

Interrumpo algo importante espero que sí **– Manifestó nada menos que Sauron quien usando un hechizo congelo el tiempo en salón –** tranquilos **– continuo el –** hoy solo vengo por negocios - **Termino diciendo el perverso villano mientras que al mismo tiempo se acercaba a nuestros héroes.**

Lo siento , pero lo que sea que venda no se lo vamos a comprar **– Max declaro al perverso villano siendo silenciado por la magia del can mágico quien le borro la boca para espanto de este y sus amigos.**

¡Déjalo en paz! **– Dijo jim acto seguido se abalanzo utilizando sus poderes mágico sobre el villano quien se limito a mover una mano para detener y desviar los ataques.**

Como ya dije vengo a ofrecerles un trato que les convendrá no solo a ustedes sino a aquellos quienes desean proteger **– Sauron informo al grupo tras detener la pelea entre él y jim –** entonces **– continuo el –** hay un lugar privado donde podamos hablar o tendré que involucrar alguno de estos pequeños en este asunto **– termino diciendo el villano convenciendo finalmente al grupo de amigos que lo escucharan.**

 **Comprendiendo lo delicado de la situación el grupo de jim guio al villano al despacho del joven mago con la condición que liberara a los presentes y que le devolviera la boca a Max a lo que Sauron acepto.**

Ok tienes 10 min asique empieza hablar **– Luke indico al villano con firmeza quien tras conjurar y tomar té de una taza respondió.**

Pues es muy simple lo que quiero es lo mismo que quería el otro día los poderes de ese chico llamado John **\- Sauron expuso sin emoción alguna al grupo de héroes siendo Fred el próximo en hablar.**

Ah claro porque no agregamos los elementos de la harmonía, eso no va a pasar **– Fred declaro burlándose de la petición impuesta por el ruin villano.**

Yo sugeriría que lo reconsideraran **\- Dijo Sauron tras acabar su te acto seguido hizo aparecer un orbe de energía –** porque **– continuo el –** su respuesta puede definir el destino de sus amigos **– termino diciendo el acto seguido hizo aparecer la imagen de Rarity , Lex, Big Maquintosh , Tom y Applejack los cuales estaban encadenados.**

Tu animal que les has hecho a nuestros amigos **\- Max reaccionando ante las imágenes exigió a su adversario quien conservando la calma contesto.**

Nada aun como ya dije su destino se encuentran en sus manos no en las mías **– Sauron contraargumento haciendo desaparecer la esfera –** es muy sencillo me dan lo que quiero ellos viven , niéguense y al atardecer ellos serán ejecutados **– termino diciendo el villano siendo Roxy la próximo en hablar.**

Nuestra contra oferta los liberas ahora y no te romperemos la cara **\- Roxy manifestó acto seguido intento transformarse pero fue congelada en el tiempo por Sauron.**

Tentador pero por desgracia eso solo adelantaría la ejecución de sus compañeros **– Sauron le indico a tanto Roxy como sus compañeros –** pero **– continuo el –** seré justo y les daré chance para que lo piensen e incluso hagan algo al respecto pero no habrá diferencia **Bye – termino diciendo el villano acto seguida les entrego un mapa antes de desaparecer.**

 **Sin perder el tiempo y Dejando Max a cargo del castillo nuestros héroes fueron por las manes 4, una vez reunidos en el castillo de la amistad el grupo de Jim les informaban de la situación actual que los aquejaba.**

Pues que estamos esperando tenemos que ir salvar a tom y los demás **\- Rainbow Dash declaro saliendo a volando a toda velocidad pero fue detenido por la magia de Jim.**

Calma correcaminos con alas no podemos ir así no más **\- Jim manifestó mientras sostenía con su magia a la audaz pegaso.**

Porque no ese tipo podrían estar maltratándolos y tu quieres que esperar **– Rainbow Dash contra argumentaba pues no comprendía la actitud de su compañero mago.**

Será acaso el hecho que el tipo prácticamente nos invito a detenerlo – **Dijo Fred indicando el extraño compartimiento que mostraba su rival frenando finalmente a la pegaso.**

Si esto dice trampa por todos lados **– Luke tomando la palabra agrego a la conversación entre la audaz pegaso y su compañero de equipo .**

También podemos dejar solo al pequeño Max y a los demás pequeños del castillo - **Fluthershy compartiendo su preocupación acerca de dejar solo a tanto al hermano de jim como los niños del castillo.**

No es que tengamos muchas opciones porque si no actuamos perdemos – **Comenzó diciendo Roxy a sus compañeros –** pero **– continuo ella –** si vamos podríamos caer en una trampa **– termino diciendo la muchacha poniendo sobre la mesa las opciones que tenía su equipo.**

 **Pero antes que alguien dijera algo mas el mapa de la amistad se activo buscando el motivo de su activación las mane 4 vieron sus cutie mark , sin embargo estas no brillaban en cambio quien centellaba era Jim quien al ver de cerca el mapa encontró un caballo color anaranjado cerca del poblado de Appleloosa.**

Justo ahorra porque me tienen que llamar en el peor de los momentos **– Dijo Jim quejándose de su mala suerte pero antes decir algo mas Lumion hizo acto de presencia.**

Porque la situación así lo demanda mi joven amigo **– Lumion en su forma de mini robot contaba al joven mago –** ademas **– continuo el –** este nuevo aliado nos brindara de una nueva habilidad para luchar contra el mal que amenaza a los suyos , por lo que les sugiero que lo encuentren prontamente **– termino diciendo el león blanco antes desaparecer dejando a los presentes con nuevo enigma .**

Porque siempre tiene que ser tan misterioso **– Fred se quejaba para luego voltear a su hermano mayor –** entonces jim que vamos hacer **– el joven cuestionaba al joven mago quien suspiro antes de contestar .**

Lo que vayan a decidir deseo colaborar **– John apareciendo de manera imprevista conto a tanto Jim como sus amigos.**

 **Con John devuelta en el juego el grupo se dividió para cumplir sus respectivas misiones dejando a Fluthershy y Pinkie pie en el castillo junto a Max para cuidar a los niños , utilizando la puerta mágica de su castillo el joven mago llego a la entrada del pueblo de Appleloosa.**

Entonces compañero ya me trajiste hasta aquí espero que valga la pena **– Jim mirando su placa pensaba para sí mismo para luego ponerse en marcha.**

 **Entretanto en una región apartada conocida como Hill Top la cual era una colina verdosa cercana a un cañón rodeado por torres de rocas cuya puntas se encontraba grandes rocas (1#), en una de esas torres de piedra se encontraba un inconsciente Tom, llegando a dicho lugar apareció Luke siendo abordado por el Búho monstruo .**

Creo que ambos sabemos cómo acabara esto, asique porque mejor me entregas a mi amigo y evitamos pelear **– Dijo Luke con tono firme y decidido acto seguido saco su placa y se la coloco en la cintura.**

Siempre eres tan antipático o yo tengo algo especial **….Luke – el monstruo Búho declaro acto seguido se transformo en Bozz pero este estaba en pie y con tanto una vestimenta como actitud rebelde.**

 **Por otro lado en un pantano cercano a la ciudad de nueva** **Horseleans (2#) montada en una lancha rentada iba Roxy en búsqueda de Lex, tras algunos kilómetros náuticos la muchacha dio con el paradero del muchacho por desgracia este se encontraba rodeado por caimanes , antes que la heroína pudiera hacer algo su lancha fue lazada hacia la orilla por el vehículo cocodrilo.**

Eso fue un gran error lagartija **– Roxy empapada de pies a cabeza y con algunos cortes pero antes de ponerse en guardia el vehículo comenzó a emitir pitidos –** que pasa acaso el gato te comió la lengua cuando te lo tragaste **– termino diciendo la muchacha hasta que detecto un patrón .**

 **Por otra parte en Lynx lair y** **Mustangia(3#) arribaron tanto Fred como John, encontrando a sus amigos Applejack y Big Maquintosh en una situación peligrosa o en una trampa mortal , por un lado la pony vaquera era custodiada por un grupo de linces salvajes , mientras que Big maquintosh se encontraba en un tanque que lentamente se iba llenado de arena , sin perder el tiempo ambos muchachos se dispusieron a libéralos pero fueron confrontados por un murciélago motociclista y el robot Cheta.**

Esto no tiene que acabar en pelea **– Dijo John al robot Cheta –** lo único que quiero es recuperar a mi amigo e irme a casa **– Decía Fred haciendo una ligera pausa –** pero **– dijeron ambos –** te venceré si es necesario me entendiste **\- terminaron diciendo ambos muchachos.**

Fuerte y claro **John –el robot cheta declaro antes de convertirse en Duma cuyos ojos emulaban a los de un felino indicando que puede ver –** pero espero **– dijo el múrciela motociclista acto seguido se convirtió en Rubén –** que no te arrepientas al final **– terminaron diciendo ambos dejando impactados ante la revelación de su identidad.**

 **Volviendo a Appleloosa tras recorrer todo el poblado y sus alrededores el joven mago Jim no había encontrado pista alguna de su nuevo compañero , queriendo descansar un poco entro a la cantina local y compro una cidra de manzana.**

Día difícil compañero **– Cuestiono un pony terrestre de melena y cola marrón , ojos color azules , bigote negro , piel marrón ,** **Vestido con un sombrero negro con una cinta roja, chaqueta azul, pañuelo rojo y una estrella de Sheriff plateada que irónicamente era su misma cutie mark.**

No solo el día han sido 8 días nefasto porque no hecho nada bien **– Jim sintiéndose en confianza conto al semental quien tras limpiar su estrella de sheriff contesto.**

Todos tenemos días así amigos y cuando pasa lo mejor es retroceder un paso para poder avanzar **– El sheriff aconsejaba al joven mago quien reflexiono las palabras de su interlocutor que estaban llenas de sabiduría.**

 **Pero la escena fue interrumpida por un gran bullicio ocurrido fuera de la cantina al ir a ver el sheriff quedo sorprendido al ver a** **un caballero con armadura plateado cuya forma se asemejaba a un dragón con un cinturón de oro , usando un hacha de doble filo amenazo a todos los presentes.**

Soy el Sheriff Silverstar le ordeno que baje el arma y ponga los cascos o lo que tenga a la vista **– El sheriff ordeno al caballero quien respuesta cargo con energía su hacha y ataco al pony .**

Entregarme al mago de Scarlat o todo su pueblo va arder **\- El caballero plateado declaro para luego destruir uno de los edificios.**

 **Dichas acción provoco no solo el pánico de los ponys sino que el sheriff confrontara al villano , el cual utilizando el mínimo de su fuerza logro someter al semental. Fue entonces que jim hizo acto de aparición tras rescatar y curar al** **Sheriff Silverstar el joven hechicero fue a enfrentar al caballero de plata.**

Escuche que me buscabas asique dime que quieres **– Jim declaro cuestionando las intenciones de su rival quien apuntado con su hacha respondió.**

Que desaparezcas de este mundo **\- El caballero de plata manifestó acto seguido cargo nuevamente su hacha para luego atacar.**

 **(desde aquí poner:** **Zyuoh Fight)**

Eso fue una terrible decisión compadre **– Dijo Jim protegido por un campo de fuerza mágico menciono a su ataque –** ahora pagaras por todo lo que has hecho _ **¡**_ _ **furia bestial, instinto desatado**_ _ **!**_ **\- termino diciendo el haciendo referencia al ataque de Appleloosa y a su hermano acto seguido se transformo para pelear.**

 **Mientras esta batalla se desarrollaba los demás muchachos también tenían un duro enfrentamiento con Bozz y los demás chicos quienes desde su ultimo encuentro habían tenido una seria mejora en sus habilidades de combate.**

Porque estás haciendo esto Booz después de todo lo que jim ha hecho por ti **– Luke transformado se defendía sin dañar al ex muchacho paralitico.**

Don magia lo único que hizo fue darme un techo pero él jamás medio lo que quería o estaba cuando yo lo necesitaba **– Booz contra argumentaba atacando con tanto garras como pico al muchacho quien intentaba entender lo dicho por este mientras se protegía de los ataques.**

No se que tonterías te metió ese tipo en la cabeza pero te aseguro que solo te está utilizando **– John transformado tenía una conversación parecida a la de Luke con Duma pero este no atendía a la razón.**

El no me mintió me mostro de lo que era capaz de hacer con su magia y yo acepte la oferta – **Duma bajo una forma Cyborg humanoide de cheta contestaba al joven mago utilizando sus garras para atacar.**

Y te parece bien poner la vida de tantos inocentes solo para cumplir tus ambiciones **– Fred transformado luchando contra Rubén mientras tenía una conversación parecida con el ahora transformado muchacho.**

Eso ya no importa , siempre que mi hermano pueda reír y hablar como los demás no mi importa mandar al mundo al diablo **– Dijo Rubén a quien no le importaba llegar hasta las ultimas consecuencias para poder garantizar el bienestar de su gemelo.**

En ese caso ya no me contendré **– Dijeron los 3 muchachos al unísono al comprender que la única forma de salvar a sus rivales era venciéndolo.**

Lo mismo digo **– Dijeron los tres chicos monstruos –** y ahorra **– continuaron ellos -** comienza la verdadera acción **– terminaron diciendo los 3 justo en el ocaso acto seguido mutaron en versiones mas poderos e enfurecidas de ellos mismo.**

 **Ahora que las metas estaban fijadas entre los enemigos estos lucharon con todo lo que tenían , Volviendo a la batalla de jim este se encontraba en dificultades debido a las habilidades de combate que su rival exhibía, ademas que este no se hallaba concentrado debido a los problemas personales que tenia y debido a eso era incapaz de vencer al caballero de platino.**

Ríndete ahorra y prometo que tu muerte será rápida e indolora **– El caballero plateado contaba a su adversario quien en respuesta respondió con un disparo de su Blaster.**

A diferencia tuya yo tengo a gente que dependen de mi y por eso no puedo darme el lujo de morir aquí **– Jim firme declaraba a su ruin atacante mientras que al mismo tiempo atacaba con su espada.**

En ese caso no me dejas otra alternativa **¡edge infinity! – El caballero plateado afirmo para luego crea un circula mágico en el aire con su hacha para luego atacar con una poderosa ráfaga de energía .**

 **Jim contrarresto la técnica de su rival con una combinación de ataque de su armas, el choque de ambos ataque provocaron una gran explosión y por un segundo todos se oscureció hasta el sonido había desaparecido, valiéndose de eso jim intento luchar cuerpo a cuerpo pero fue fácilmente repelido por el caballero de plata quien incluso le rompió parte del casco y parte de su armadura mientras que la del caballero de plata permanecía intacta .**

Eso es toda acaso no hay forma de superar el poder de ese tipo **– Jim mal herido pensaba para si mismo al verse acorralado ante su rival.**

Veo que al fin lo entiendes no hay nada que puedas hacer para ganar solo te queda perecer **– EL caballero de plata declaro triunfante para luego comenzar a al golpear repetidamente a Jim.**

 **Mientras era castigado por su rival el joven mago recordó las palabras dichas por Raging hearth y el sheriff Silver Star : "** _ **El poder es como un explosivo: o se maneja con cuidado, o estalla"**_ _,"_ **lo** _ **mejor es retroceder un paso para poder avanzar".**_ **Comprendiendo al fin el mensaje de ambos el chico calmo tanto su mente como su corazón lo que le dio la oportunidad de contrarrestar los ataques del caballero , luego contraataco logrando al fin trisar la armadura de su rival.**

Pero como lograste hacer eso mi armadura esta hecho de un metal irrompible **– El Caballero platinado anonado cuestiono al mago jim quien poniéndose firme contesto.**

Es que al fin lo entendí debo estar calmado para canalizar el poder y no ser consumido por este **– Jim respondió haciendo una pose con el cuerpo para emular a la de un león en eso su placa brillo.**

Así se habla compañero es hora de mostrarle a este patán nuestras **"Garras" – Kiba manifestó acto seguido se convirtió en unos nunchakus .**

 **Con su nueva arma jim fue confrontar nuevamente a su rival quien por primera vez en la batalla se vio acorralado por el joven mago , utilizando su hacha el caballero intento protegerse y rechazar los ataque de Jim .**

Esto es una advertencia aléjate de mi y mi familia ¡1000 fury punches ! **– Jim advirtió al villano acto seguido utilizando sus nuevos nunchakus canalizo su energía creando un tigre luz el cual golpeo varias veces antes de ser rematado por Jim.**

Esto no ha terminado y antes de lo que crees volverás a saber de mi **\- Dijo el muy mal herido caballero de plata creando un círculo mágico a su alrededor el cual utilizo para escapar de la batalla.**

 **(aquí termina:** **Zyuoh Fight)**

Excelente trabajo mi joven amigo veo que al fin entendiste **– Raging Hearth apareciendo frente al joven mago le felicito por su reciente victoria sobre el caballero plateado.**

Me costó entender pero al fin entendí que no sirve nada desesperarse y buscar la salida fácil de los problemas **– Jim compartió su aprendizaje con el zorro mágico quien esbozo una sonrisa de orgullo** – ahora **– continuo el** – creo que es hora de encontrar a mi nuevo compañero **– termino diciendo el dispuesto a continuar su misión.**

Eso no será necesario porque aquí esta **– Raging hearth anuncio acto seguido dio paso a un caballo mecánico de la clase Mustang de unos 30 Metros de altura de color naranja y tanto melena como cola color café.**

La verdad me has impresionado joven guerrero en un principio no creí que fueras digno de ser mi compañero **– Comenzó diciendo el caballo dando su opinión acerca de la batalla que atestiguo –** pero **– continuo el –** tras una oír las palabras de Raging hearth y ver tu batalla estoy convencido de que seremos un gran equipo - **Termino diciendo el corcel dando su aprobación ante la idea de ser compañero de Jim.**

Pues yo también creo que lo seremos **"** **Bucéfalo" – Jim declaro dando el nombre a su compañero para así sellar el trato entre el y el corcel .**

 **Tras reparar con magia los daños ocurridos en el pueblo y curar a los ponys herido entre ellos el Sheriff Silverstar , luego emprendió su camino de regreso al castillo de la amistad en donde no solo encontró a sus compañero heridos sino que ademas hayo a sus amigos secuestrados a excepción de Roxy ,Lex , Twiligth, Rainbow dash y Rarity , tras sanar a sus compañeros comenzaron las explicaciones ocurrido en sus respectivas misiones.**

Ya veo pero no se preocupen porque alguna solución a este problema **– Jim compartiendo su nueva actitud el muchacho animaba a todos a no darse por vencidos.**

Las cosas son más complicadas de lo que piensas mi amor **\- Roxy llegando junto a Rainbow Dash y tanto rarity como Lex inconsciente mas una nota.**

 **Entre tanto en otro lugar el siniestro hechicero Sauron terminaba los últimos detalles de su plan Maestro.**

Lo que sea que estés planeando no funcionara **– Twiligth atada de cuerpo entero indicaba al ruin villano.**

Claro que los haré porque ya probé que mis adeptos son mas fuerte que tus patéticos héroes **– Sauron sintiéndose seguro de su victoria explicaba a su prisionera –** y ahora **– continuo el –** llego el momento de poner en marcha a la creación de la "piedra roja" **– termino diciendo el para luego comenzar a recitar un extraño hechizo.**

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 _ **1#,2#,3#: estos lugar se encuentran en la pagina wiki de my little pony , sin mas que decir , nos leemos luego y muchas gracias por leer el capitulo**_


	21. Beast 20

**hola amigos aqui les traigo el nuevo cap de esta historia mas debo advertirles que este cap tocara tocara temas algo fuerte , sin mas que decir que lo disfruten**

* * *

 **Beast 20: El gran Prix de Equestria(5#)**

 **Nuestra historia comienza en el castillo de la amistad en donde Rainbow dash y Roxy les contaban a sus amigos lo que había pasado en sus respectivas aventuras, una vez que terminaron el primero que hablo fue Luke.**

Entonces déjame ver si entendí David te hipnotizo con su voz **-Luke puntualizo uno de los puntos de la historia de la pegaso –** luego **– continuo el** – te ordeno que ataras a twiligth y que te llevaras a Rarity **– termino diciendo el recibiendo la aprobación por parte de su amiga.**

Siendo justos querido el pequeño David las engaño haciéndoles creer que también lo habían raptado **– Rarity conto a tanto el muchacho como al resto de sus compañeros y amigos presentes en el castillo.**

Dígamelo a mí no se que mentiras les dijo ese Can pero funciono **– Fred agrego a la conversación acerca de su experiencia personal de su última pelea.**

No del todo ya que uno nos envió un mensaje **– Jim tomando la palabra conto a sus amigos –** y **– continuo el** – la situación es más grave de lo que imaginamos **\- termino diciendo él para luego contarles lo que decía la carta traída por Roxy.**

 **Entretanto muy lejos de allí el maléfico Sauron estaba a punto terminar los preparativos para realizar su conjuro.**

¡Shh! Duma escucha lo que sea que este tipo les prometió te aseguro que no cumplirá **–Twiligth llamando a uno de los chicos intento hacerle ver las verdaderas intenciones del villano.**

Twiligth con todo el respecto **pero da igual - Duma respondía tras acercarse a la princesa de la amistad** \- porque **–continuo el -** ya no pertenecemos a ninguna parte – **termino diciendo el aceptando que lo que ha hecho es irreversible.**

No es así estoy seguro que todos los perdonaran con el tiempo para eso son los amigos **– Twiligth intentando llegar al corazón del pequeño le compartía su sabiduría de princesa de la amistad.**

Y luego ¿Qué? **\- Booz sumándose a la conversación en su forma de niño cuestionaba a la princesa -** volveremos hacer los marginados del castillos de quienes todos siente lastimao seburlan en secreto de su condición **\- termino diciendo el joven Ex – lisiado a la alicornio.**

Nadie nunca ha sentido lastima de ustedes si los hemos ayudado es porque nos preocupamos por ustedes **– Twiligth contra argumentaba pues aun creía poder convencer a los muchachos siendo ahora el turno de hablar de los gemelos.**

Ya hemos aprendido por experiencia que dicha preocupación no es durare **\- Comenzó diciendo Rubén para luego dar paso a su gemelo** \- Solo basta un error o mal entendido – **David continuo diciendo explico usando palabras en vez de sus gestos –** Para que se desate el infierno **\- terminaron diciendo ambos acto seguido junto a sus compañeros mostraron cicatrices de el maltrato que habían sufrido en el pasado.**

Alan y tu que piensas de todo esto de verdad piensas que esto solucionara sus problemas **– Twiligth en un último esfuerzo intento llegar con el pequeño con quien había desarrollado un fuerte vinculo.**

Pues yo creo que **…- Alan intento decir algo pero fue silenciado por la rápida acción de Sauron quien hizo acto de presencia.**

Tranquilo no es necesario que le respondas **– Sauron poniéndose al nivel del pequeño lo abrazo –** ninguno debe gastar más saliva con la pseudo princesa de la amistad jamás entenderá lo que es Ser **"defectuoso" – termino diciendo el reunido al grupo de niños para acariciarles la cabeza para luego indicarles que se prepararan .**

 **Una vez que el grupo de pequeños estuvieron fuera de vista el maléfico can hechicero cambio su actitud cariñosa por una más siniestra.**

Ahorra lo entiende princesita usted y sus amigos ya perdieron **– Dijo Sauron para luego silenciar con magia a su prisionera para luego dejarla sola en su prisión.**

 **Luego de eso Sauron fue a reunirse con su grupo de Adeptos para su sorpresa también se encontró con Jim y sus amigos.**

Tenemos algo que proponerte Sauron **– Jim hablando en nombre del grupo conto al villano quien en respuesta congelo el tiempo a su alrededor.**

Te escucho pero solo a ti **– Sauron manifestó apareciendo una mesa con dos sillas, mantel y tanto una taza como una tetera con Té.**

Se que planeas crear una "piedra roja" utilizando las almas de todos los ponys que has capturado **– Jim declaro pues ya conocía las intenciones que tenía el villano a lo que can respondió .**

¡Bravo! Veo que el pequeño Alan logro su cometido **– Sauron dando unos aplauso sarcásticos expuso que ya sabía de la traición del pequeño –** Que **– continuo el –** De verdad pensaste que lograrías sorprenderme, yo siempre voy dos pasos por delante de ustedes – **el villano con una actitud fría y calculadora terminaba su argumentación .**

Pues yo tengo una contra oferta con un premio más grande que la **piedra Roja – Jim afirmaba acto seguido saco un pergamino -** que opinarías si te diéramos las placas que todos poseemos, mas el poderoso cetro que encierra el espíritu de un poderoso zorro y mi magia **\- poniendo su oferta sobre la mesa el joven mago intento convencer al villano de hacer un trato.**

Tentador salvo que tu magia no es lo suficientemente fuerte como la de ese tal John **– Sauron reacio a aceptar contaba al muchacho quien respondió .**

Puede ser pero mi magia no es solo blanca sino que demoníaca al ser hijo de un demonio **\- Jim contradecía la postura del demonio quien suspiro intrigado ante las palabras de su rival.**

Eso suena mejor pero supongo que tu también quieres algo **– Sauron intuyendo a lo que iba el trato del joven mago –** Adivino **-continuo el –** quieres que te devuelva a estos pequeños y a tu amiga alicornio **–termino diciendo el tras pensar la solicitud que le haría el joven mago.**

No quiero que rompas todo acuerdo al cual llegaste con ellos y prometas que te alejaras de todos los que vivan en mi castillo o guarden relación conmigo y mi equipo **\- Jim expuso al villano con una postura decidida y clara de lo quería obtener del perverso can.**

Muy bien acepto pero con una **condición Sauron Aceptando el trato propuesto por el joven mago acto seguido le conto los términos para cumplir su palabra.**

 **Reiniciando el tiempo tanto Jim como Sauron fueron a reagruparse con sus respectivos grupos para contarles lo que habían acordado.**

Entonces ese tipo mordió el anzuelo **– Rainbow Dash cuestiono al joven mago quien se limito a guiñarle un ojo.**

 **Unos días después en la ciudad Manehattan más en concreto frente** **Carnegie Hall (1#),** **el grupo de amigos esperaba la llegada del villano y sus asistentes.**

Entonces terroncitos esa manzana podrida de Sauron va a venir o no **\- Applejack cuestiono al joven mago y sus compañero siendo Roxy la próxima en hablar**.

Pues el trato ya está hecho solo nos queda esperar pero estoy segura que todo saldrá bien **\- Roxy positiva manifestó pues tenía fe en la victoria de su grupo .**

Yo espero que Twiligth esté bien quien sabe que le estará haciendo ese rufián de Sauron **\- Rarity comentaba por lo bajo preocupada por el bienestar de su amiga alicornio.**

Ella está a salvo pero depende de ustedes que permanezca así **– Sauron manifestaba apareciendo junto a los suyos frente al grupo de amigos.**

Si le has hecho algo te juro que te arrepentirás **– John amenazo al villano quien se limito a conjurar un orbe mágico.**

 **En dicho orbe todos pudieron contemplar a la princesa de la amistad en jaula la cual estaba estratégicamente colocada en una plataforma en una región desconocida de Equestria.**

Entonces les explico en que consiste esto o su líder ya lo hizo por ustedes **– Sauron tras desaparecer el orbe cuestiono al grupo de héroes** – su silencio me dice que debemos repasar los fundamentos de este encuentro **– hablando con propiedad el maléfico Sauron hizo aparecer un pizarrón.**

 **En dicho pizarrón aparecía un mapa de la ciudad del cual destacaba la posición actual de ambos grupos y otro marcado como la meta.**

Debes estar bromeando quieres resolver esto con una carera **– Rainbow dash cuestionaba al villano siendo Bozz el próximo en hablar.**

Claro que no van ser 5 carreras Rainbow wonky **– Dijo Bozz burlándose por lo bajo de tanto la pregunta como la pegaso.**

Cada uno de nosotros competiremos contra uno de ustedes **\- Comenzó diciendo David para luego dar paso a Rubén –** Si ustedes ganan el señor Sauron liberara a Twiligth **– termino diciendo el chico ignorando aun lo que en verdad estaba en juego.**

Pero si ustedes pierden tendrán que entregar sus placas y cetro bestial **– Duma sumándose a la conversación conto las consecuencias de perder la carrera entre ambos equipos.**

Aun quieren seguir con esto o prefieren renunciar y dejarlo por la paz **– Sauron manifestó dándole chance a ambos grupos de continuar o renunciar a la competencia.**

No solo vamos a competir sino que vamos a ganar **– John declaro aceptando en nombre del grupo las condiciones que proponía el maléfico villano.**

Entonces hagamos esto como se debe no lo crees Sauron **– Jim anuncio acto seguido utilizando el cetro bestial junto con el diamante de sangre alteraron la ciudad a su al redor.**

 **Tras un gran destello las calles de la gran ciudad se cerraron formando así una pista de carreras, aparecieron tribunas en las cuales sus habitantes y las amigas de los muchachos se sentaron a excepción de pinkie pie . Finalmente a un lado de dos postes con un cartel que decía Inicio apareció un gran escenario en donde aparecieron el grupo de héroes y villanos.**

Habitantes de Manehattan su ciudad será la sede de la primera parte de la máxima competición entre el bien y el mal **– Sauron anunciaba a todos los presentes –** antes que cualquier pony desee interferir les informo que las cercas que separan las gradas de la pista están electrificadas **– continuando con sus planes el villano informaba a todos los presentes.**

Pero no todo es malo porque podrán disfrutar de los bocadillos de los vendedores ambulantes, así como disfrutar los comentarios divertidos de nuestro querida Pinkie pie – **Jim** **indicaba a todos los presentes para luego apuntar al cielo en donde sobrevolaba un dirigible.**

Así Jimbo desde aquí seré los ojos y compartiré las mis chistes con todos **– Pinkie pie emocionada explicaba desde el dirigible creado por Jim y Sauron –** por cierto **– continuo el** – todos se ven como lindas hormigas desde aquí arriba **\- termino diciendo la pony fiestera agregando su usual buen humor y bromas haciendo reír a los ponys en las gradas.**

Ademas esta carrera será transmitida atreves de cada espejo o superficie reflectante para que nadie se pierda ningún minuto de la acción **\- Sauron tomando la palabra explicaba a todos los presentes siendo pinkie pie la próximo en hablar.**

En la primera carrera tenemos del Grupo Sauron al veloz **Cheta Fury** **– Pinkie Pie introducía al primer competidor del lado de los villanos** – Compitiendo contra jim quien al parecer no tiene ningún vehículo- **concluyo la pony fiestera sintiéndose extraña al terminar la presentación de su compañero .**

Entonces de verdad esperas vencerme trotando jim **– Duma en su forma de auto monstruos se burlaba del joven mago.**

A veces las aparienciasengañan **"Bucéfalo, Lumion unificaos" – Grito Jim combinando tanto su placa como una llave cuya agarre tenia la forma de un caballo y punta era blanca –** te presento a **"Brave lighting" – tras un flash el joven mago apareció vestido con un traje de carreras parecido a su armadura de batalla junto a un nuevo vehículo**

 **Dicho vehículo era un moderno auto deportivo de carreras color blanco con rayas doradas con la imagen de un león en la tapa de sus 4 ruedas, el cual media 4,5 metro de altura , 5,6 metros de achura y una longitud de 11 metros. Montando sus vehículos tanto Duma como jim condujeron a la línea de salida.**

En sus marcas **…. – Comenzó diciendo Sauron provocando jim y duma se prepararon para salir –** listo **– continuo el -** ¡fuera! **– termino diciendo el iniciando así la carrera.**

 **(poner desde YouTube:** 1-Hour Epic Music Mix | Epic Driving Music Vol. 1)

 **Ambos vehículos comenzaron a recorrer a toda velocidad las calles de la inmensa ciudad de Manehattan, las pistas orquestada por Sauron puso a prueba las habilidades al volante de los dos corredores.**

Entonces Duma me podrías contar porque trabajas para el **– Jim reduciendo la velocidad cuestionaba al muchacho a su lado.**

Porque todos siguen haciendo la misma pregunta trabajo para él porque quiero **– Duma fastidiado contaba al muchacho acto seguido acelero para dejar atrás al joven mago.**

Eso no es una respuesta **\- Dijo Jim aumentando la velocidad alcanzo al joven Duma** – es por mi hice algo que te molesto o alguien en el castillo te hizo algo malo **–el joven mago interrogo al pequeño pues quería llegar a la raíz del problema .**

De verdad no entiendes verdad **– Duma furico comenzó a irradiar una energía oscura –** ninguno de ustedes entenderá lo que es usar un palo para ver o tener que leer libros con tontos puntos y que todos te miren en menos por ser **defectuoso - incrementando su furia conto al joven mago –** yo lo único que quiero es ver el arcoíris a todo **color – termino diciendo el acto seguido una garra de metal salió del vehículo cargada de energía oscura la cual golpeo de lleno al auto de Jim**

Oh no la garra de ese minino ha mandado a volar a jim **– Pinkie pie desde el dirigible contaba a todos los presentes y a la gente en su casa quienes a su vez se asustaron ante la escena.**

" _Brave lighting, Wild Mode"_ **– Grito Jim en su cabina apretando un boto y jalando una palanca azul.**

 **Entonces las ruedas y las parte frontal del vehículo se volvieron las cabeza y patas de Lumion estas últimas lograron amortiguar el choque contra un edifico cercano para luego impulsarse de vuelta a la carrera , Adquiriendo su forma de auto el joven mago acelero para alcanzar a duma quien estaba a escasos minutos de la meta.**

Aunque no lo creas ahora yo si te entiendo **– Dijo jim mostrando su comprensión al sentir del pequeño –** pero **– continuo el –** no por eso dejare que hagas daño a otro **…. ¡Sparkling Dash! – termino diciendo el acto seguido activo el poder oculto de su auto provocando un brillo dorado en todo su coche.**

 **Tras desatar dicho poder la velocidad de Brave lighting** **aumento a Mach 1.5. Otorgándole la victoria al joven mago.**

 **(Parra:** 1-Hour Epic Music Mix | Epic Driving Music Vol. 1 **)**

Con un brillante final el veloz Jimbo asegura la primera victoria de su equipo **– Pinkie pie conto sus impresiones del final de la carrera acto seguido se escucho los aplausos de los ponys de las gradas.**

Sé que ahorra no me escucharas pero quiero decirte que yo ni nadie te ha visto en menos nunca **– Jim declaro tras bajar de su vehículo a su rival para luego retirarse a lado de sus compañeros de equipo.**

Para la próxima carrera los competidores serán **… - Pinkie pie intento contar al publico pero fue interrumpida mágicamente por Sauron.**

La primera fue una cortesía que le permití a los 2 líderes de equipo **– Sauron explico el motivo de su interrupción –** sin embargo **– continuo el –** a partir de ahora los competidores serán escogido de manera alazar por mi **– Termino diciendo el hechicero apareciendo una rueda con el nombre de los corredores a excepción el de jim y Duma.**

oh vamos no puede cambiar las reglas para beneficio de su equipo **– Rainbow Dash indignada manifestaba pues no aprobaba la decisión que el can hechicero.**

Lamentablemente Rainbow mientras esa manzana podrida tenga a twiligth tendremos que jugar bajo sus reglas **\- Applejack intentaba tranquilizar a su amiga explicándole la situación actual en la que están envuelta todos.**

Entonces para el próxima carrera será Bozz vs Fred **– Sauron anuncio a todos los presentes escogiendo a los próximos competidores del juego creado por él y Jim.**

Listo para perder contra mi jet **– Bozz seguro de su victoria desafiaba al muchacho quien respondió con una sonrisa.**

Y tu listo para perder con el mío **¡Bucéfalo, Conroy unificaos! –Grito Fred combinando su placa con una llave parecida a la de jim pero la suya era color verde –** saluden todos a **¡Burning Wheel! – termino diciendo el apareciendo frente un traje de piloto parecía a su armadura junto a un nuevo vehículo**

 **Dicho vehículo era de la mismas medidas que el de jim solo que este era Chevy Camaro (6#) de sexta generación de color rojo con rayas negra que formaban la imagen de un cóndor de ambos lados salieron alas de avión dando entender que el vehículo podía volar.**

Pues en un giro de los acontecimiento querido publico el querido Freddy-leni nos ha traído un nuevo vehículo volador démosle un aplauso **– Pinkie pie contaba a todos los presentes quienes siguiendo las instrucciones de la pony fiestera chocaron los casco.**

Supongo que te preguntas que ocurre verdad **–Dijo Jim apareciendo mágicamente al lado de Sauron** \- pues **– continuo el –** anticipe que harías un cambio así en el juego así hice que mi equipo intercambiar compañero para adaptarnos a cualquier situación durante la carrera **– termino diciendo el joven mago explicando su estrategia al can hechicero.**

Bien pesado eso le enseñara a ese can a no meterse con nosotros **– Rainbow dash desde la gradas alababa las acciones de su compañero para enfrentar a su rival.**

¡silencio y siéntate ! **– Sauron perdiendo ligeramente su postura calmada silencio a la pegaso acto seguido procedió a atarla con magia a las gradas –** puede que me hayas superada pero eso no quiere decir que estoy acabado **– termino diciendo el hechicero recuperando la compostura tras el cual lanzo un hechizo en la línea del partida –** Para la siguiente parte de la carrera los competidores deben atravesar el portal montados en su vehículos **– instruyendo a los Bozz y Fred quienes se prepararon para comenzar la carrera.**

En sus marcas **…. – Comenzó diciendo Sauron provocando que ambos encendieran sus vehículos –** listo **– continuo el -** ¡fuera! **– termino diciendo el iniciando así la carrera**

 **(volver a poner:** 1-Hour Epic Music Mix | Epic Driving Music Vol. 1 **)**

 **Tras atravesar el portal tanto Bozz como Fred llegaron a acantilado de rocas en donde cada cierto tiempo geiser disparaban al cielo chorros de lava , luego aparecían tornados que bloqueaban otro portal por el cual ambos pensaron estaba la meta. Sin perder tiempo ambos comenzaron a conducir esta "pista de carreras" pero contrario a lo que se pensaría ambos lograron desenvolverse bastante bien pese a los peligros que enfrentaban en su travesía.**

Entonces me vas a dar algún sermón como lo hizo Jim a Duma **– Booz interrogaba al verlo volar cerca del pues adivino de antemano las intenciones de su rival.**

No yo la verdad quería mostrarte mis habilidades de vuelo como esta **– Fred conto al ahorra transformado muchacho acto seguido procedió a realizar diversos trucos aéreos.**

¡Wow! digo están bien pero eso no quiere decir que tenga algunos trucos **– Booz olvidando un segundo su rabia empezó a realizar maniobras aéreas similares a la de Fred.**

Pues Rainbow dash estaría orgullosa de ti a mi me costó perderle el miedo a volar la primera vez que me llevo en su lomo **– Fred contaba sus anécdota del tiempo en que él y sus hermanos llegaron a Equestria.**

Yo nunca le temido siempre fue mi sueño conducir un avión y tocar las estrellas **– Bozz contaba a su sueño al muchacho –** pero **– continuo el –** ocurrió ese accidente que me arrebato a quien mas amaba **….- dijo el empezando a emanar una energía oscura** \- y me arrojo a los brazos del idiota de Frank que me recordó todos los días lo horrible de vivir en esa maldita silla **\- termino diciendo el liberando su monstruo interior quien arremetió con sus armas contra Fred antes de atravesar los tornados .**

¡Oh no! las palabras de Freddy –Leni han despertado la ira de Bozz quien ha mandado a un baño de lava **\- Pinkie pie contaba sus observaciones atreves de una pantalla en el costado del dirigible a los presentes quienes estaban aun procesando la historia del pequeño Bozz.**

Muy bien Conroy se que no somos compañeros oficiales pero debemos volar **juntos - Fred contaba al compañero de John recuperando la estabilidad de vuelo y así evitar su muerte en los geiseres.**

Pues eso estuvo cerca y no te preocupes pese a no haber hecho la "unión" contigo bajo miss alas no te ocurrirá nada **\- Conroy manifestó asegurándole que pese de ser el aliado de alguien mas el igual lo protegería.**

 **Regresando a la carrera ambos recuperaron el tiempo perdido , sin embargo Booz se había adelantado demasiado casi a punto de salir del campo de tornados .**

Muy bien solo un poco mas y por fin ganare esta **…..- Dijo Booz pero antes de poder terminar su frase fue superado por la Fred .**

Prepárate para cambiar al modo terrestre en cuanto atravesemos el portal **\- Fred instruía a Conroy para luego apretar tanto una palanca como un boto gris.**

 **Tras atravesar el portal Burning Wheel salió en su forma vehículo terrestre siendo seguido de cerca por Bozz y su jet , luego ambos lucharon por alcanzar el primer lugar para acabar en un empate tras acabar la carrera Fred se acerco a Bozz.**

 **(parar:1-Hour Epic Music Mix | Epic Driving Music Vol. 1)**

Si alguien puede entender lo que es quedar en las manos de idiota soy yo **– Dijo Fred para luego mostrarle una quemadura en su hombro –** durante mucho tiempo pensé que mis sueños habían terminado pero no , solo tuve que **ponerme de pie** **– termino diciendo el antes de retirarse al lugar de sus compañeros dejando pensativo a Bozz .**

Con un final muy reñido ambos corredores obtuvieron la victoria a su equipo y la pregunta es que nos espera en la próxima carrera **– Pinkie pie agregando su comentario daba por terminada la segunda competencia entre el bien y el mal.**

 **Entonces Sauron volvió a girar la Rueda con los nombres de ambos equipo siendo los escogidos en esta ocasión los gemelos Rubén y David por lado del mal ,por el otro lado los escogidos del lado del bien fueron tanto Roxy como Luke.**

Entonces ahorra van ser dos contra dos soy yo o alguien teme perder **– jim comentaba por lo bajo pues creía que el maléfico Sauron entro en la desesperación.**

Te equivoca **– Sauron declaro para luego dirigirse al público y los contrincantes de la carrera –** La siguientes dos carreas será de relevo asique escojan quien desean que inicie la carrera **– el astuto villano explicaba las reglas de las próximas carreras.**

Entonces Luke algún comentario ingenioso antes de empezar la carrera **– Rubén desafiante cuestionaba al muchacho mayor quien limito a lanzarle una seria mirada.**

Solo uno "Bucéfalo, King J unificaos **" – Luke contesto combinando su placa con llave igual a la de Jim solo que la suya era color negra –** les presento al único y genial " **J awesome** " **– el joven anuncio apareciendo vestido con un traje de carrera parecido a su armadura para montar una mezcla de su compañero con un vehículo terrestre .**

 **Dicho vehículo era un todo terreno de grandes proporciones de color verde , por ambos lados del todo terreno se podría observar la imagen de un gorila furioso, entrando a sus respectivos vehículos tanto Luke como Rubén esperaban que se le indicara la partida de la carrera.**

En sus marcas **…. – Comenzó diciendo Sauron provocando que ambos encendieran sus vehículos –** listo **– continuo el -** ¡fuera! **– termino diciendo el iniciando así la carrera.**

 **(Volver a poner :1-Hour Epic Music Mix | Epic Driving Music Vol. 1)**

 **Atravesando el portal ambos llegaron a un desierto con un sofocante solo por lo que ambos buscaron rápidamente la salida .**

Entonces que vas darme algún sermón o regaño como lo hicieron tus otros amigos **– Dijo Rubén en su forma de murciélago motociclista mentado en su moto junto a Luke –** enserio **– continuo el –** vas hacerme la ley del hielo **– dijo al darse cuenta que el muchacho lo ignoraba firmemente.**

Dame un buen motivo para hablar con un mocoso egoísta y malcriado como tu **– Luke** **contesto tras avanzar varios kilómetros a lo que el contesto.**

Vaya al fin el señor me creo mejor que tu se digna a decir algo **– Rubén manifestaba intentaba fastidiar a su adversario sin resultado aparente .**

Yo no me creo mejor que nadie en especial de un mocoso malcriado con rabieta como tu **– Luke contesto devolviendo la provocación propiciada por el ahorra murciélago motociclista .**

Al menos no soy mentiroso fingiendo ser el hermano de alguien que no lo es **– Rubén contraargumento finalmente atravesando el muro de infidencia marcado por Luke –** Sauron me conto todo sobre ti y cuando gane esta carrera iré a contarle a quien tu sabes la verdad **– termino diciendo el de manera maliciosa a su rival .**

 **¡** No te atrevas **! – Luke estallando de furia advertía al muchacho quien en respuesta creo con su moto una tormenta de arena.**

Ahora que ese estorbo quedo fuera del camino encontremos ese portal **\- Dijo Rubén para luego ver una foto –** tranquilo hermano de mi cuenta corre que conserves tu voz **– termino diciendo el dando a entender que su motivación era ayudar a su hermano acto seguido continuo su travesía.**

 **Algunos minutos después de un montículo de arena surgió J awesome en** **su modo Wild salió de su tumba de arena, tras sacudirse la arena el vehículo volvió a su forma de todo terreno.**

Entonces averiguaste lo que necesitabas saber **– King j interrogo a su compañero quien tras recuperar el control contesto.**

Por supuesto ahorra entiendo que es buen chico que quiere ayudar a su hermano y que guarda cierto secreto **– Luke conto a su compañero dando entender que se dejo provocar para descifrar la verdad tras la actitud de su rival.**

 **Tras su descubrimiento el muchacho acelero para recuperar el tiempo perdido en la carrera , entretanto en una playa cerca del mar tanto Roxy como David esperaban la llegada de su compañeros de equipo en eso el muchacho tarareaba una bonita cancion.**

Suena muy bonito a que cancion es **– Roxy intentando acercarse al pequeño pero este la rechazaba.**

Lo siento , pero mi hermano me dijo que no hablara contigo **– David respetuosamente le contestaba a la muchacha .**

Eso está muy bien pero que quieres hacer tu **– Roxy interrogaba al pequeño imitando la misma actitud cortes que demostraba el pequeño.**

Yo no tengo derecho pedir nada después de poner su vida en peligro **– David contaba a la muchacha mostrando una mirada llena de pena y culpabilidad**

 **Pero antes que la muchacha pudiera indagar más a fondo en el pasado de los gemelos hizo apareció Rubén.**

Ya casi estamos lo único que debes hacer es atravesar la meta ok **\- Rubén llegando junto a su hermano le daba ánimos para seguir –** nos vemos del otro lado **– Termino diciendo mientras veía alejarse en su moto ya convertido en murciélago motociclista por el Borde costero.**

Entonces que es eso tan terrible que hace que tu hermano te obedezca en todo a sabiendas que son cosas malas **– Roxy continuaba su interrogatorio con el hermano de David quien en respuesta dijo.**

A ti que te importa eso nos concierne solo a mi y a el **– Rubén respondiendo de manera grosera se disponía a descansar tras terminar su parte de la carrera .**

¡Hey! así no se le habla a una dama muchachito altanero **– Luke llegando unos minutos después reprendía al muchacho** – lamento la tardanza, lo que paso fue que **…- disculpándose con su compañera de equipo se acerco a su susurrarle algo al oído.**

no te preocupes yo me ocupo del Resto ¡Bucéfalo , Wrestling Shark unificaos ! **– Roxy contestaba al muchacho combinando su placa con una llave similar a la de jim solo que esta era de color azul oscuro –** antes ustedes les presento el terror de dos mundos **"cyclone Shark"- expuso la muchacho apareciendo vestida con un equipo de motociclista parecido a su armadura frente a su vehículo.**

 **Dicho vehículo era una mezcla de motocicleta** **(2#)** **y el compañero de la muchacha , la cual ademas era la misma medidas que el vehículo de su novio tras ponerse su casco procedió a seguir a David.**

Jamás alcanzara a mi hermano a tiempo y si lo hace el usara… **.- Dijo Rubén seguro en la victoria de su hermano se burlaba del esfuerzo de la muchacha recibiendo una cachetada por parte de Luke.**

Tu y yo vamos a tener una conversación de hombre a hombre **\- -Luke harto de la actitud pedante de Rubén procedió a conversar con el pues tenía mucho que reprenderle.**

 **Entre tanto tal como había dicho Rubén su hermano tenía mucha ventaja de hecho casi llegaba al portal que conectaba con la meta .**

¡cyclone Shark , wild off ! **– Grito Roxy acto seguido cambio su moto de nuevo a su forma de vehículo terrestre alcanzado al pequeño David .**

Hola Dave me extrañaste **–Roxy cuestiono con tono burlo y sarcástico al muchacho mientras que luchaba por superarlo en la pista.**

Muy impresionante señorita Roxy pero esto no se acaba hasta que alguno cruce ese portal – **David respondió a la mucha tras superar el impacto de su llegada continuado así la competencia.**

 **Entre tanto Luke como Rubén tenían un enfrentamiento tras acabar su parte de la carrera, por un lado en su forma monstruo el niño ataco con acido a Luke , mientras que este movia su espada en forma de circulo para escudarse de los ataques del murciélago motociclista.**

Vaya asique asi arreglas tu los conflictos a puño limpio **– David contando sus impresiones atacaba con sus alas a Luke quien tras protegerse respondió.**

Yo solo utilizo la fuerza cuando la situación lo amerita y tu junto a tus compañeros se lo ganaron a pulso **– Luke argumentaba mientras que al mismo tiempo forcejeaba con el joven murciélago quien se hecho reír.**

Era como nos dijo el señor Sauron ustedes no son héroe sino un grupo de bravucones **– Rubén declaraba tras acertar un golpe –** aunque **– continuo el –** no debería sorprenderme ya que todos los adultos se creen que pueden hacernos lo que quieran y que nosotros no responderemos **– termino diciendo el muchacho admitiendo lo que le molestaba de jim y compañía.**

Ya veo alguien te hizo daño en el pasado verdad **– Luke indicaba tras defenderse de un golpe propiciado por su rival.**

Puede ser que acaso importa eso no cambiara lo que paso **\- Rubén contestaba pues no comprendía a que se debía el comentario de su compañero.**

Claro que importa porque sea lo que te haya pasado te marco **\- Luke contra argumento poniendo contra su vehículo -** ¿Quien fue? **\- interrogando al pequeño quien tras luchar por liberarse.**

Mi tío nos "cuidaba" en las tardes mientras que mi mama trabaja en las tarde **\- Comenzó contando Rubén –** al quedarnos solo con el se transformaba en una bestia y abusaba de nosotros como quería **\- relataba empezando a emitir una aura cada vez más oscura –** un día el quiso **propasarse** con Davepero yo lo protegí y ahorra lo volveré **hacer** – **termino diciendo liberando su energía oscura convirtiéndose en una versión mas monstruosa de su forma original.**

 **Dicha forma tenia brazos de crustáceos , cola de escorpión y tanto cuerpo como alas de murciélagos , levantando vuelo se arremetio contra Luke. Una conversación similar tenia Roxy y David quienes luchaban por llegar a la línea de meta tras atravesar el portal que los devolvió a Manehattan.**

Y por defenderme mi hermano sufrió una herida en el cuello que casi lo dejo mudo **– David contaba a la muchacha –** mi mama no pudo pagar la cirugía asique yo les di las mías **– termino de contar su triste historia** – por eso aunque todo el mundo se nos venga encima voy a apoyarlo hasta el final **– termino diciendo el acelerando hacia la meta ganando así la carrera.**

 **(parar:1-Hour Epic Music Mix | Epic Driving Music Vol. 1)**

Pues tras una peleada carrera los ganadores de esta carrera son Rubén y David **– Pinkie Pie anunciaba a los presentes pero no se escucho ningún aplauso.**

 **Esto se debía que los ponys de las gradas aun estaban intentando procesar las historias de Duma, Bozz, Ruben y David , siendo las de los gemelos la más trágica hasta ahora.**

Entonces ese rufián de Sauron se aprovecho del triste pasado para poder atraparlos **– Rarity contaba a sus amigas siendo Applejack la próxima en hablar.**

Hemos conocidos a manzanas podridas como Leónidas (3#) Ryker frost pero no se comparan a este truhan **– Applejack indignada expresando su opinión acerca del villano comparándolo con otro grandes villanos que había conocido.**

Lo peor del caso es que por la trampa de ese tipo podemos perder a Twilight **– Rainbow dash indicaba pues el marcador no estaba a favor ni de el grupo de jim o el de duma.**

En el enfrentamiento final tendremos a Alan vs John **– Sauron informaba a los presentes para luego dar paso ambos competidores.**

Tranquilo puede que hayamos perdido la carrera pero obtuvimos la pieza que nos faltaba **– Jim reuniéndose con Luke y Roxy les dio ánimos que en verdad le hacían falta.**

Entonces espero que tengamos una buena carrera ok Alán **– John acercándose a su rival le deseo buena suerte pero este limito a transformarse y rugirle con su motor –** pues entonces **– continuo el -** ¡Bucéfalo, Byme unificaos! Les presento al terror de los bosques **¡BB- Danger! – Conto el joven mago apareciendo vestido con un traje de corredor parecido a su armadura junto a su nuevo vehículo.**

 **(volver a poner:1-Hour Epic Music Mix | Epic Driving Music Vol. 1)**

 **Dicho vehículo entre el compañero oso de Fred y un Buggy de enorme tamaño y con grandes ruedas , tras la aparición de dicho vehículo tanto John como Alan se pusieron en la línea de partida. Sauron entonces dio inicio a la carrera con una extraña y perversa sonrisa veía como ambos vehículos atravesaban el portal de la línea de salida , al otro lado del portal se encontraron con una tundra helada , mientras que Alan en su forma de todo terreno no tenia problema en atravesar la nieve el buggy luchaba para estar a la altura del desafío , tras muchos esfuerzos finalmente John alcanzo a Alan.**

Entonces Lan amigo dime porque te uniste a Sauron **\- John acercándose amistosamente a la hora vehículo todo terreno cocodrilo –** vamos **– continuo el –** se que las razones deben ser honorables si nos mandaste esa nota **\- termino diciendo el recibiendo un coletazo cargado de energía por parte de alán.**

Porque no te metes en tus asuntos insecto patético **\- Alan con una voz ronca declaro mientras que su visor brillaba con un intenso color rojo .**

Ok eso no me lo esperaba Byme te encuentras bien **– John cuestiono tras recuperarse del ataque propiciado por su rival.**

Aparte de recibir la tunda más fuerte de mi vida detecte un olor bastante particular **– Byme conto al muchacho quien tras recuperarse acelero para recobrar el tiempo perdido en la carrera.**

Así a que olía exactamente **– John curioso mientras maniobraba para evitar los ataques de Alan quien al detectar su presencia reacciono de manera violenta.**

A carbón quemado mezclado con esencia de manzana con un sutil toque de limón **(4#) – Byme contaba para luego evitar una montaña de nieve en el camino .**

Entonces es como lo sospechaba necesito que me acerques lo mas que puedas **– John solicito al compañero mecánico de Fred quien tras atravesar el portal de regreso a Manehattan obedeció.**

 **¡ erumpit nexus, removeat;** **erumpit nexus, removeat;! – John repitió varias veces provocando que la luz roja despareciera a escaso metros de la meta acto seguido regreso a su vehículo.**

 **Tras eso el chico atravesó la meta ganado así la última carrera, una vez que concluyo Alan recupero su forma de niño para luego ser ayudado por John.**

 **(aqui termina :1-Hour Epic Music Mix | Epic Driving Music Vol. 1)**

Pero que me paso lo último que recuerdo es hablar con Twiligth – **Alan aun aturdido se cuestionaba intentado comprender lo que había pasado .**

No te preocupes todo va estar bien amigo **– John acariciándole la cabeza le contaba al joven muchacho quien respiro aliviado y feliz.**

Esto es increíble amigos en un giro inesperado de los eventos John a obtenido la victoria para su equipo en el primer Gran prix de equestria démosle un aplauso **– Pinkie pie anuncio feliz por la reciente victoria de John y sus compañero de equipo escuchando los cascos de todos los presentes en la ciudad.**

Pues entonces cumplirás tu parte del trato o no **– Jim enfrentando a Sauron le pregunto –** porque pese a todo tu poder y truco igual te vencimos **– termino diciendo el joven mago al villano.**

Soy hombre de palabra aquí tienes a tu amiga así como mi palabra de volver a molestar a nadie que conozcas **– Sauron cumpliendo con su palabra libero a la princesa de la amistad transportándola junto a sus amigos a Manehattan –** sin embargo **–continuo el –** yo dije que obtendría mi **piedra roja** y lo voy hacer les guste o no **\- termino diciendo el apareciendo los ponys convertidos en trofeos mas el circulo para realizar su conjuro.**

Eso si no lo aguanto dijiste que romperías todos los contratos que habías hecho antes **– Rainbow Dash argumentaba mientras que al mismo tiempo atacaba al villano quien se protegió por con un escudo mágico**

Es cierto y lo cumplí , ya que a excepción del trato que hizo con el pequeño Alan todos los demás lo hicieron con mi amo – **Sauron explico a todos los presentes para defenderse de las acusaciones del villano –** por lo que **– continuo el –** soy libre para hacer con ellos todo lo que quiera **– termino diciendo el villano para luego comenzar a recitar su hechizo.**

Eso si nosotros lo permitimos patán **– Luke colocándose su placa junto a sus compañero intento ir donde el villano.**

 **(poner desde aquí : Juken Sentai Gekiranger -Henshin Theme- [Enter The Gekiranger])**

 **¡furia bestial, instinto desatado! – Gritaron al unisonó los 4 chicos y Roxy liberando su respectivo animal los cuales tras hacer chocar contra el escudo mágico de Sauron y los chicos monstruos regresaron con sus compañeros dotándolos de sus armaduras**

 **(termina: Juken Sentai Gekiranger -Henshin Theme- [Enter The Gekiranger] y comienza Zyuoh Fight)**

 **Sauron sin perder el hilo del hechizo fortaleció al grupo de Duma , ademas les lanzo un hechizo para controlarlos e incluso separo Alan de su versión todos terreno cocodrilo para luego mandarlos a pelear con el grupo de Jim , viendo como los trofeos lentamente se oxidaban los chicos comenzaron la lucha contra las criaturas , viéndose rápidamente acorralados por su abrumado poder , por suerte fueron rescatados por Twiligth y sus amigas quienes a su vez train consigo los elementos de la harmonía.**

Sabia que había la posibilidad que ese tipo no cumpliera **– Jim explico a sus compañero de equipo –** por eso **– continuo el –** les pedí a la princesa Celestia, luna y Candace que mantuvieran vivo el árbol de la armonía para así poder usar los elementos **– termino diciendo el joven mago explicando así el plan que se le había ocurrido.**

Pues muy bien jim pero como planeas vencer a don miserable y compañía **\- Luke felicitaba a su compañero de equipo mientras que al mismo tiempo se burlaba de su enemigo.**

Creo que yo puedo ayudar con eso **– Raging apareciendo de la nada le entrego el cetro bestial a jim provocando que este se des transformara.**

Entonces mi amor ve por ese idiota y déjanos el resto a nosotros **\- Roxy conto al muchacho para luego ponerse en guardia junto a sus compañeros y las mane 6.**

Ya les había dicho lo mucho que me agrada Roxy **– Dijo Rainbow Dash compartiendo su sentir con respecto a su amistad con la joven humana**

 **Con un plan ya establecido el joven mago junto a su compañero zorro fue a pelear con Sauron quien tras recitar un verso se reunió con jim .**

Llegas tarde mago de segunda en unos minutos mi plan se concretara y no habrá forma de revertirlo **– Sauron seguro de su victoria conto al joven mago –** estoy tan de buen humor que creo que cerrare este día tan especial con tu muerte **– termino diciendo el maléfico can hechicero al mago.**

 **(Poner desde aqui:** **Kamen Rider Wizard - Infinity Form - Missing Piece)**

 _ **¡**_ _ **furia bestial, instinto desatado**_ _ **!**_ **– dijo Jim obteniendo su armadura normal roja acto seguido alzo el báculo en alto -** **Beast Lion** **…** _ **Exilion**_ **– grito el recibiendo como respuesta el impacto de un rayo azul, transformando su armadura de color platino con rayas doradas con hombreras y casco reforzado con titanio ,protección de brazos y piernas hechos del mismo metal de tanto el casco como las hombreras , por último el centro se convierte en un báculo de batalla.**

 **(Aqui termina:** **Kamen Rider Wizard - Infinity Form - Missing Piece y** **poner desde aqui:** **Zyuoh Fight)**

Lo siento cachorrito , pero no será hoy y ahora acabemos esto uno a uno – **jim en su nueva forma fue a confrontar al villano**

 **Contrario a lo que el villano creía el joven mago lograba pelear de igual a igual con el obligándole a emplearse a fondo para así vencerlo , volviendo con el grupo liderado por Roxy tenía un duro enfrentamiento con Duma y su grupo llegando a un punto muerto en la batalla.**

Entonces alguno tiene alguna idea porque no se cuanto más pueda **soportar – Fred indicaba a sus compañero mostrándose que le costaba respirar.**

Yo tengo una pero algo arriesgado **\- John agregaba a la conversación recibiendo la mirada de todos –** podemos combinar el Beast bazuka con el poder de los elementos de la armonía **– termino diciendo el joven mago proponiendo su idea al grupo de amigos.**

Eso es una locura lo sabes verdad , no sé si nuestros compañero y armas soporten esa clase de poder **– Luke indicaba a su joven compañero pues temía por la seguridad de sus camaradas mecánicos.**

Si pero caramelo no nos quedan muchas opciones **– comenzó diciendo Applejack tras mostrarle la situación adversa que los rodea -** ya que **\- continuo ella -** eso tipo son más fuerte que una manada de toros enfurecidos **– termino diciendo la pony vaquera.**

Yo creo que cualquier riesgo vale la pena si con el salvamos a esos chicos **\- Fluthershy postrándose valiente anuncio a sus compañeros de equipo sorprendiendo a mas de alguno con dicha actitud .**

 **Sin mas que decir los chicos convocaron la Beast Bazuka y colocaron en sus ranuras sus respectivos Blaster , Mientras que en la de de jim las mane 6 se pusieron en fila india acto seguido cada uno traspaso su poder hasta llegar a Twiligth quien estaba a la cabeza de la fila.**

 **Con la bendición de la tierra …- comenzó Fred introduciendo su tarjeta –** y la pureza de nuestros corazones **– tomando la palabra Luke introdujo su tarjeta –** surcaremos las olas de la oscuridad **\- dijo Roxy introduciendo su tarjeta-** alzando nuestro lazos mas allá de cielo **–John proclamo colocando su tarjeta –** Para así lograr que la harmonía perdurepor siempre en el mundo **– las mane 6 agregaron su poder -** ¡Beast harmony impact ! **– gritaron todos juntos disparan un poderoso rayo con la cabeza de los compañero de los chicos mezclado con los colores del arcoíris.**

 **Como veces anteriores tras usar dicha arma los chicos reaparecieron sanos y desnudos, por lo que fueron rápidamente socorridos por John y twiligth quienes los cubrieron con matas acolchadas , también encontraron 5 tarjetas en las cuales estaban encerrados las 5 criatura pero a diferencia de las anteriores cada uno tenía la imagen de los elementos en su parte posterior. Por otra lado la batalla entre el maléfico Sauron y jim continuaba, utilizando todo su arsenal de hechizos ambos intentaban acabar con la vida del otro , generando así innumerables choques de energía por toda la ciudad de Manehattan y sus alrededores.**

Nada mal para insecto pero sigue siendo un simple mortal **– Sauron contaba a su contrario al mismo tiempo que disparaba un poderoso hechizo .**

Y eso que , prefiero ser como soy que un patán que abusa del indefenso para lograr sus metas **– Jim argumentaba defendiéndose del ataque propiciado por el villano para luego arremeterlo con sus hechizos.**

Di lo que quieras en unos momentos más mi piedra roja estará lista y todos ustedes lamentaran haberme desafiado **\- Sauron declaro al ver como su hechizo lentamente se volvía realidad al ver esto jim reacciono con furia.**

No lo permitiré _ **¡excelion burst, Lion – Tiger!**_ **– Jim grito convocando a Lumion y kiba los cuales estaban cubierto de llamas azule montando a su compañero león fue a confrontar a Sauron.**

 **kiba lo ataco con sus garras en llamas al can mágico , luego Sauron fue atrapado en las fauces de Lumion quien lo mordió con fuerza tirándolo al cielo, finalmente Jim lo recibió en el piso con un poderos conjuro , la combinación de los tres ataque dejo muy mal herido a Sauron aprovechándose de eso Jim recupero el diamante de sangre del cuerpo de el perverso Can.**

Esto es una advertencia para los tuyos y en especial para ti aléjate de los míos o sino la próxima no dudare en matarte **\- Jim advertía al melifico hechicero quien tras escupir un poco de sangre respondió.**

Ok diste tu amenaza, ahora escucha la mía la próxima vez que nos encontremos matare a cada persona que amas empezando con esos **Defectuoso –Sauron amenazaba al joven mago para luego usar un círculo mágico para retirarse.**

 **(aquí termina :** **Zyuoh Fight)**

 **Tras eso Jim junto a Raging hearth , las manes 6 con sus elementos , la magia de John utilizando el diamante de sangre como catalizador revirtieron el hechizo de Sauron , restaurando así a los ponys convertidos en trofeos a su estado normal , luego repararon los daño en la ciudad de Manehattan para luego irse a descansar pues había sido tanto un día largo como una batalla difícil, unos días después de recuperarse del incidente, el grupo de duma fue llamado al despacho del joven mago.**

Sus acciones pudieron haber tenido consecuencias irreversibles, entienden lo grave de sus acciones **\- Jim a modo de regaño conto al grupo de muchachos siendo Duma el próximo en hablar.**

Lo entendemos, pero quiero decir que yo fui quien atrajo a todos asique yo **…. – Duma intento echarse toda la culpa pero fue detenido por Bozz y compañía.**

No te vengas hacer el héroe quizás tu nos hayas buscado pero nosotros aceptamos **– Rubén respondiendo a su manera rebelde se negaba a dejar que Duma asumiera la culpa solo.**

Si hemos de caer lo haremos los 4 juntos **– Bozz agrego a la conversación para luego dar paso a David.**

"Para eso son los compañeros y amigos **" – David utilizando su lenguaje de señas conto a tanto Duma como a su hermano y Bozz.**

¡Silencio! No me importa de quien es la culpa todos serán castigados por igual **\- Jim furico aclaro a los 4 muchacho –** asique – **continuo el –** síganme para que inicie su castigo **– termino diciendo el joven para luego guiar a los jóvenes al gran salón.**

 **Una vez que las puertas se abrieron revelaron a un grupo de ponys tanto potrillos como adultos con alguna discapacidad como las suyas en lo que parecía una reunión o fiesta , dicha evento fue preparada por pinkie pie y sus amigos más los chicos del castillo.**

A partir de ahorra cada viernes hasta fin de año van a venir a convivir con estos pony y luego me relataran lo que ocurrió en cada sesión entendieron **\- Jim instruyo a los cuatro chicos para luego dejarlos solos para que comenzara su reunión con dichos ponys.**

Asique este era tu plan todo el tiempo verdad amor **– Roxy cuestiono al muchacho llegando junto con Twiligth –** por eso hiciste que toda equestria nos vieran en la carrera para atraer amigos para ellos **\- termino diciendo ella recibiendo una sonrisa perversa por parte de jim.**

Me conoces tan bien , ademas la mejor forma que esos chicos se curen sus heridas es rodeado de gente que los entienda **– Jim explico entre risas a su novia y a la princesa de la amistad quien se acerco a el.**

Bien hecho Jim, has sabido dar amor y amistad a quien lo necesita **– Comenzó diciendo Twilight haciendo una ligera pausa –** estoy muy orgullosa en la persona que te has convertido **– termino diciendo ella recibiendo un abrazo en respuesta por parte del joven mago**

 **De pronto la escena fue rota por la súbita aparición de los hermanos dragón Spike y Ryu quienes train una cara de preocupación.**

Chicos hay problemas en Dragón town **– Dijo Ryu para luego dar paso a su hermano -** Sky y sus amigos corren un grave peligro **– termino diciendo el para luego guiar al trió al castillo de la amistad.**

 **Continuara….**

* * *

 **1#:este lugar aparece en pagina wiki de mlp dedicado a manehathan**

 **2#:la motocicleta de roxy se basa en el modelo MTT Turbine Superbike Y2K**

 **3#: este villano a parece en el primer fic de esta histori titulado un nuevo mundo**

 **4#: esa escencia significa que alguien es controlado por alguien malvado**

 **5#: el titulo es otro pero este es la tercera parte de la saga que inicio con el contrato parte 1**

 **6#:búsquenlo en gogles**

 **gracias por leer este y nos leemos luego , adios**


	22. Beast 21

**bueno tras mucho esfuerzo aqui les traigo el nuevo cap de esta historia que lo disfruten.**

* * *

 **Beast 21: Entre fichas y dragones**

 **Tras ser informados de que había problema en Dragón town tanto las manes 6 como el grupo de jim se reunieron en el castillo de la amistad en donde les esperaba una dragona algo mayor que Spike de escamas color escarlata griceaso y tanto vientre como cuernos de color azul griceaso, cabello rosa claro y ojos color turquesa moderado quien esos momento se encontraba relacionándose con los chicos que Vivian en el castillo de la amistad .**

Entonces Mina que opinas de los comics de nuestro mundo **–** **Basilio cuestionaba a la dragona tras vincularse con esta a través de su gusto por los comics.**

Pues no está mal mis favoritos fueron los de Supergirl y Spider Woman **\- Mina contaba al grupo de muchachos siendo George el próximo en hablar.**

Entonces crees que alguien en tu tienda quiera intercambiar con nosotros – **George cuestionaba a la dragona pero antes que esta pudiera responder nuestros héroes y sus amigos arribaron al castillo.**

Tal vez en otro momento por ahora debo hablar de algo importante con Spike y sus amigos **– Mina contesto de manera amable siendo Martin el próximo en hablar.**

Entendemos nos vemos luego **– Martin tomando el liderazgo de la conversación abandono la habitación junto a sus amigos.**

Como siempre ganándote el corazón de todos verdad mina **– Spike manifestaba tras ver la forma como su compañera dragona se comportaba en presencia de los chicos.**

Como diría tus amigas ponis ese es mi talento y hablando de eso es un placer conocerlos a todos por fin **\- Mina contestaba al joven dragón para luego saludar a los amigo y familiares de su camarada.**

También es gusto pero podrías contarnos que pasa en tu ciudad y a nuestros amigos dragones **– John un tanto tajante interrogaba a la dragona pues deseaba saber la situación actual de sus conocidos y su pueblo.**

Pues resulta que hace algunas se instalo un nuevo local de juegos al cual acudían tanto clientes habituales míos como ponis de Philydelfia – **Mina relataba al grupo de amigos la primera parte de su historia.**

No quiero sonar grosera pero aun no comprendo el problema **\- Twiligth comentaba tras oír lo dicho por la dragona amiga de spike.**

Yo pensaba lo mismo pero de pronto los ponys y dragones comenzaron **a** desaparecer – Mina **retomando el curso de la conversación contesto a la princesa –** primero fueron los dueños de algunos locales y luego fueron amigos entre los familiares del grupo Sky **\- termino diciendo ella llamando la atención del grupo tras oír lo último.**

Haber déjame ver si lo adivino todos fueron a ese local en algún momento **– Fred intuyendo a lo que iba la conversación cuestiono a la dragona recibiendo su aprobación .**

Si por eso yo me infiltre para averiguar lo que pasaba y descubrí que el jefe de ese local hace negocios con extraño **perro con armadura -Dijo Mina fue entonces que el grupo comprendió que sus enemigos estaban metidos en este embrollo.**

Pues eso lo decide nos vamos a Dragón town **– Luke propuso a sus camaradas recibiendo el silencio de sus compañeros.**

Lo siento , pero esta vez no podre ir **– Jim siendo el primero en hablar conto a sus compañero –** es que **– continuo el –** lo sucedido con tanto Bozz como sus amigos me hizo darme cuenta que debo estar más tiempo con ellos y con los niños del castillo **– dando sus motivos para no ir en esta misión.**

Yo tampoco caramelos es que tengo mucho trabajo pendiente en la granja **– Applejack siendo la próxima en hablar conto su situación actual.**

Aunque también me gusta ir al misión yo también tengo cosas que hacer **–Pinkie pie tomando la palabra explicaba al grupo de héroes.**

Yo debo cuidar a unos pobres pandas a que les duele la barriga **– Fluthershy tímidamente contaba su deber que le impedía ir con sus amigos a Dragón town .**

 **¡** Hay por favor **! – John grito tras oír a cada uno de sus compañeros** \- que acaso no entienden que hay ponys y dragones en peligro este no es el momento para preocuparse de esas pequeñeces **– termino diciendo el joven mago sorprendiendo a mas de alguno tras ver su sobresalto.**

Si lo entendemos querido pero también debes entender que nosotras tenemos obligaciones que cumplir **– Rarity calmada y elegantemente contaba al pequeño intentando que se calmara y comprendiera a sus amigos sin éxito aparente.**

Ademas John no porque un amigo no esté disponible para ayudar quieres decir que no le interese lo que pasa a sus amigos **– Twiligth explico al pequeño logrando al fin que se calmara y entendiera la situación de sus amigos.**

 **Una vez resuelto el problema con John se formo equipo que iría a Dragón town , el estaba conformado por Luke , Fred, John , Rainbow Dash , Ryu , Mina y Spike este ultimo iba ser relevado de sus tareas por Roxy quien se ofreció quedarse en lugar del joven dragón, luego tomaron el tren con rumbo Philydelfia, una vez que llegaron comenzaron su investigación ignorando que alguien más los seguía. Entre tanto en el local antes mencionado por Mina un pony terrestre era llevado contra su voluntad a rendir cuentas con el jefe del tras perder hasta su ultimo bit en el local.**

Entonces a quien tenemos el día de hoy en mi humilde oficina **– pregunto la figura sombría siendo uno de sus "empleados" el próximo en hablar.**

Se trata de alguien que gasto mucho y recupero muy poco jefe **– dijo uno de sus empleados el cual era un fornido grifo adulto de pelaje rojizo y alas blancas, ojos amarrillos con pupila negra .**

Por lo que pidió un préstamo y quedo con muchas deudas **– Conto otro grifo con la misma constitución que el anterior solo que su pelaje era gris y cafés, ojos color verde.**

Eh pasado una mala racha pero puedo recuperarme solo necesito algunas fichas mas **– dijo el pony terrestre nervioso intentando lograr que el ser frente a el fuera compasivo con el.**

Lo siento , negocios son negocios y llego la hora de **….- el dueño del local proclamo pero fue interrumpido por uno de sus seguidores –** espero que sea importante ya que sabes que odio que me interrumpan **– termino diciendo el algo cabreado hasta que este le mostro una foto.**

Jefe creo que encontramos un negocio más importante **– Dijo uno de sus trabajadores grifos provocando que este sonriera.**

Así es el mejor de todos los trabajos la **…..venganza – Dijo el saliendo de las sombras revelando que se trataba de Trox el antiguo enemigo de los muchachos(1#)**

 **Volviendo con el grupo liderado por Luke tras reunir la información necesaria acerca de local misterioso se reunieron en la casa de mina en dragón town.**

Entonces tras la llegada del local muchos ponis y dragones a dejado su vida para jugar en ese local **– Luke conto para luego escribirlo en una pizarra para luego dar paso a sus compañero de equipo.**

Si algunos han perdido su casa y familias pagando las deudas **– Fred agrego a la conversación colocando sus datos en la pizarra.**

Sonara tonta la pregunta pero esto en que afecta a Sky y sus amigos **– Ryu cuestiono a los presentes siendo Mina la próxima en hablar.**

Bueno lo que ocurre es que ellos **…. – Mina intento contarles lo que pasa pero fueron interrumpidos por Rainbow Dash.**

Chicos tenemos una pequeña situación entre cascos **– Rainbow dash manifestó acto seguido empujo con la cabeza al trió conformado por Stewart, George y Garín.**

Antes que alguno nos mate tenemos que ayudar a Martín y Aron **\- George al ver las miradas furica de todos los presentes.**

 **Mientras que el trió contaba lo que pasaba en el albergue para jóvenes en situación de calle se encontraban Martín y Aron tras ser arrestados por la policía de Philydelfia, dicho albergue era un edifico que no se encontraba en las mejores condiciones pero aun así proporcionaba abrigo para los jóvenes que moraban hay, una vez integrados cierto dragón les dio la bienvenida al refugio a los 2 muchachos.**

Hola quien o mejor dicho que son ustedes **– dijo pre-adolecente dragón de ojos verdes con un corte debajo de uno de ellos, púas del mismo color que sus ojos, escamas violeta y pequeñas alas anaranjadas.**

 **¿** Quien pregunta **? - Martin sintiéndose amenazado respondió al joven dragón** – tranquilo amigo contrario a lo que pienses **Ray** es el dragón mas cool y amable que conocerás - **dijo otro dragón algo más joven que el anterior de ojos pardos, escamas verdes, púas de un fuerte color rojo y pequeñas alas plateadas, además de que vestía algo que parecía un chaleco sin mangas**

Yo no diría tan lejos West digo si fuera tan genial ya tendría novia o por lo menos permiso para sobrevolar por la ciudad **– dijo un dragón de unos 7 años cuyos ojos eran negros, escamas blancas, púas color violeta y alas que todavía no terminaban de crecer, además de llevar puesto una gorra roja**

Sabes para lo que no necesito licencia para asesinar dragones glotones de nombre **Roby –Ray declaro acto seguido se abalanzo sobre pequeño para darle un par de coscorrones mezclados con un ataque de cosquillas.**

Ok, ok me dio lo siento eres el dragón más genial de equestria **– Roby entre risas conto a su atacante logrando así que detuviera su ataque contra él.**

Bueno respondiendo tu pregunta somos humanos y nos llamamos **…. – Dijo Aron comprendiendo que los dragones no eran una amenaza pero fue interrumpido por la llegada de Luke.**

Los futuros difuntos Aron y Martin **– Martin manifestó al ver llegar al grupo de héroes junto con sus demás amigos tragando al seco.**

Entonces alguno me va explicar cómo se les ocurrió armar un escándalo en cada local de juegos en la ciudad **\- Luke siendo el primero en hablar interrogo al grupo de muchachos siendo Garín el primero en halar.**

Es que escuchamos la conversación en el castillo asique venimos a darles nuestro apoyo **\- Garín conto como el y sus compañeros había escuchado la conversación de nuestros héroes .**

Eso podemos entenderlo pero no el hecho de escapar de casa y hacer un desastre en PhilydelfiaNo **– Rainbow dash tomando el liderazgo de la conversación indicaba al grupo de pequeños .**

Nosotros sabíamos que estaba mal pero también era hora de devolverles el favor digo ustedes nos han salvado en mas de una ocasión **– Dijo Stewart explicando las razones que los llevaron a emprender su aventura a la ciudad de Philydelfia.**

 **Mientras que el grupo de críos continuaba su conversación con Luke y Rainbow Dash ignoraron que una criatura los asechaba , el resto del grupo fueron a reunirse con Ray y sus amigos quienes solo reconocieron a Mina cosa que extraño a tanto el hermano de Ryu como los dos humanos, por lo que tuvieron que hacer las presentaciones nuevamente en eso Spike noto la ausencia de Sky , asique solicito a sus amigos que le revelaran su paradero cambiando su estado a uno muy triste.**

Aquí esta ella como siempre viendo a la ventana **– Dijo Ray tras llevar al grupo al cuarto que ocupaba en el albergue.**

Nos podrían contar lo que paso con ella y ustedes **– Ryu cuestiono al trió de dragones pues aun no les había contado esa parte de la historia.**

Hace poco mas de 3 meses un perro con armadura apareció en Dragón town para formar una alianza con su padre y nuestros padres quienes formaban el consejo que dirigía la ciudad **\- West relataba los sucesos ocurridos antes de su llegada al albergue junto a sus amigos.**

Adivino el les propuso que ayudaran a conquistar Equestria y sus padres le dijeron que No **– John intuyendo a donde iba la historia recibió la aprobación de los jóvenes dragones .**

Así es el padre de Sky es muy listo y amable asique junto a nuestros papas lo echaron de nuestra ciudad cuando este quiso hacernos daño **– Ray tomando la palabra continuo el relato iniciado por su amigos.**

Ok eso es genial pero me gustaría que lleguen a la parte de cuando los trajeron a los 4 aquí – **Fred sintiendo que el cuento se estaba alargando fueran al punto que les interesaba.**

Pues sus padres fueron unos de los primeros desaparecido tras llegada del local de juegos **– Mina tomando el liderazgo de la conversación explico a los presentes.**

Desde entonces Sky se sienta a ver por la ventana con la esperanza de ver a su padre de nuevo convirtiéndose prácticamente en una zombie **\- Roby triste concluyendo el relato provocando que spike se acercara a ella.**

Sky se que no me conoces pero quiero sepas **…- Spike comenzó diciendo ignorando que su marca estrella brillaba –** que hare todo en mi poder para reunirte con tu padre **\- termino diciendo el joven dragón mientras que al mismo tiempo colocaba su garra sobre su hombro y una lagrima cayó sobre ella**

 **De pronto hubo un resplandor tras el cual Sky mostro señales de conciencia , la reacción fue tan rápida que pudo notar el ataque a tiempo de un monstruos humanoide con cuerpo cibernético azul y rostro de babuino, por lo que jalo a spike hacia atrás evitando así el peligro.**

Mina pon a los chicos a salvo mientras le enseñamos a estos monos modales **\- John solicito a la dragona para luego colocarse su placa junto con Fred.**

(poner desde aquí : Juken Sentai Gekiranger -Henshin Theme- [Enter The Gekiranger])

 ** _¡furia bestial, instinto desatado! – Gritaron al unisonó los 2 chicos liberando tanto un halcón como un elefante los cuales expulsaron al babuino de la habitación para luego volver con sus compañeros dándoles armadura y aumentando su tamaño a la de un jóvenes de 18 años ._**

(aqui termina : Juken Sentai Gekiranger -Henshin Theme- [Enter The Gekiranger] y **ahora pongan:** Zyuoh Fight!)

 **Llevando su** **pelea a la calle los chicos precedieron a someter a la criatura siendo observados por los jóvenes dragones quienes buscando alguna respuesta miraron a Spike y Ryu.**

Es una muy larga historia **– Ryu manifestaba para que esto cambiaran su mirada de sorpresa siendo Sky la próxima en hablar.**

Algo es seguro has tenido aventuras divertidas verdad Spike **– Sky declaro dejando sorprendidos a sus amigos dragón pues era lo primero que decía en días y resulta que si reconoce al joven dragón.**

 **Volviendo a la batalla tanto John como Fred tenían dificultades para lucha contra el babuino , pues pese a sus partes robóticas era increíblemente ágil y rápido dejando en jaque a los chicos , además su simiesco enemigo aprovechaba cada descuido de los chicos para intentar morderles el brazo izquierdo , sin éxito en su misión gracias a la habilidad de combate de nuestros héroes el babuino estuvo a punto de ser vencido por sus rivales pero entonces de la nada aparecieron un grupo de monos humanoides de pelaje negro y utilizando ropas rasgadas.(2#)**

Estos tipos de donde rayos salieron **\- Fred manifestó mientras usaba su Blaster en modo sónico para detener su ataque.**

Ni idea pero es obvio que trabajan con el babuino asique arenquémosle las colas **\- John declaro sacando báculo en donde yacía** **Raging hearth** **pero este no apareció –** pues entonces usare mi magia para **…- dijo él a punto de lanzar un hechizo pero por alguna razón su magia no le responde.**

Alto el fuego compañero esos monos son Aron y sus amigos **– Rainbow dash conto al joven mago quien al darse de su error se quedo congelado.**

 **En eso apareció Luke quien al igual que John y Fred lucha contra un monstruos babuino el cual se diferenciaba del otro por el color de su cuerpo el cual era verde, una vez que los dos babuinos y sus adeptos se reunieron comenzaron una gran batalla en contra de nuestros quienes hacían los posible por defenderse , quedando en jaque ante sus enemigos por Suerte Mina y los demás dragones reaccionaron a tiempo para rescatar a sus compañeros , creando un muro de fuego cubrieron la retirada de sus compañeros humanos, luego de eso todo el mundo se dirigió a la casa de Mina para recuperarse de su última batalla .**

 **(detener:** Zyuoh Fight!)

Entonces nos quiere decir que ocurre- **Luke interrogo a su compañero y amigo mago pues desde su regreso en el prix ha actuado extraño.**

Es que ya no doy más entre tipos que quieren matarme o amigos que dependen de mi para mantearlos a salvo yo solo quería tener algo de paz **– John conto al mayor del grupo su sentir** – pero **– continuo el -** resulta que perdí mi magia, casi mato a mis amigos todo por ser tan **egoísta y estúpido - termino diciendo el final rompiendo en llanto.**

Tu has sido muchas cosas hermano pero egoísta nunca – **Spike uniéndose a la conversación indico a su mejor amigo y hermano.**

Tal vez 20% más gruñón y algo bruto pero eso le pasa a todos **– Rainbow dash agregaba a la conversación del trió mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas al pequeño.**

El errar o querer la paz personal no te hace egoísta sino **humano - Luke manifestó para reconfortar al joven mago quien sonrió al fin tras oír a sus compañeros.**

Disculpen no es por interrumpir su charla amistosa pero Sky tiene algo que contarle **\- Ray llegando junto con el grupo de dragones –** se trata de los monstruos que nos atacaron hoy **-termino diciendo el reuniendo así al grupo de héroes.**

 **Entre tanto en el local de juegos el cual era el edificio más grande y colorido de Philydelfia, ademas estaba adornado con luces de neón y techo con forma de sombrero de copa estampado con dibujos de estrellas, Dentro de dicho establecimiento habían entre su mayoría juegos de casino, maquinas de árcade, un Bowling y comedor con un surtido buffet.**

Buenas noches mis queridos clientes espero que estén disfrutando su estadía en mi humilde negocio **– Trox vestido con un traje elegante cuestionaba a los presentes recibiendo una gran ovación-** ahorra **– continuo el –** por el precio de 20 fichas podrán disfrutar de nuestra nueva atracción "Los asombrosos Monkeyman"- **Terminando su anuncio revelo dichas atracción a sus clientes quienes hicieron fila para verla.**

 **Una vez que la atracción estuvo llena el telón subió revelando al ahorra transformado grupo de aron y sus amigos , quienes comenzaron a realizar diferentes trucos y juegos para diversión de tanto ponys como dragones los cuales reían ante dicho espectáculo , algunos les ofrecían fruta para que lucharan entre ellos para conseguirla , ignorantes que todo era parte del malévolo plan de Trox y sus aliados , aburridos de velos luchar por frutas los presentes estuvieron a punto de lazarles las frutas pero un disparo en el aire los disuadió de dicha acción.**

Lo lamento pero este espectáculo queda cancelado **– Luke declaro teniendo su Blaster en mano apareciendo junto a sus compañeros a excepción de spike y los demás dragones.**

Bueno veo que tenemos unos aguafiestas que ignoran que todo es parte del show **–Dijo Trox para evitar que el grupo de héroes arruinara su plan.**

Pues tienes un retorcido al concepto de espectáculo maltratando criaturas indefensa **– Rainbow dash manifestaba acerca de cómo se aprovechaba de los pobres niños primates.**

Y todos ustedes no les da vergüenza participar en algo tan macabro **– Fred cuestiono a tanto los dragones y ponys quienes se dieron cuenta del mal que estaban propiciando.**

Ya escuche de mas si van arruinar el espectáculo les tendré que pedir que se larguen **– Trox harto de la interferencia de los chico llamo a sus guardias quienes estuvieron a nada de echarlos.**

Pero si hemos venido a proponerte un pequeño juego **\- John declaro sacando una bolsa llena al tope de fichas –** o acaso **– continuo el –** temes perder con nosotros **"otra vez" – sentencio el joven mago despertando la ira interna de su antiguo rival.**

Muy bien escucho **– Trox reuniéndose con el grupo de héroes procedió a escuchar su propuesta .**

 **Entretanto en la oficina del maléfico Trox el grupo de dragones liderado por Spike y Ryu revisaban cada centímetro en búsqueda de alguna pista que los ayudara a descubrir el paradero de los desaparecido o al menos las intenciones de los vilanos que habían invadido la ciudad, pasando un rato el grupo comenzó a frustrase hasta el momento que el pequeño Roby movió una estatua de un grifo sometiendo a un dragón, abriendo así un pasadizo secreto por el cual todos entraron.**

A donde creen que nos lleve este pasaje **– West intentando ser valiente cuestiono a sus camaradas.**

Donde sea parece que necesitaremos una llave para entrar **\- Mina respondió al ver una puerta reforzada que le cortaba el paso.**

Nada que un poco de fuerza no pueda solucionar **– Ray dispuesto a romper a golpes el obstáculo frente a el.**

Espera un momento **– Ryu deteniendo a su compañero arrojo una canica a la puerta activando un campo eléctrico -** lo que sea que haya atrás es demasiado valioso asique hay que esperar el momento indicado para entrar **– termino diciendo el asombrando a todos por su rápida acción y decisión .**

Y cuando seria eso - **Sky cuestiono a su líder** – pronto si es que todo va deacuerdo al plan de Luke y los demás – **Spike indico a Sky y sus compañeros dragón para luego ponerse a esperar dicho momento.**

 **Volviendo con el grupo de Luke quienes había desafiado al perverso Trox a vencerlo una partida bowling, la apuesta consistía si ellos ganan dejaría libre a los chicos monos y cerraría su local para siempre , sin embargo si el equipo de Luke perdía no solo no obtendrían lo que querían, sino que ademas tendrían que trabajar para Trox por el resto de sus vidas, ademas para complicarles más la situación a nuestros protagonistas obligo a los niños simios a participar en su nombre.**

Tu puedo Fred muéstrales que eres un campeón **\- Rainbow Dash animaba a su amigo desde las gradas junto a sus compañeros.**

Eso está por verse ¿verdad? **\- Trox comentaba a sus compañeros grifos quienes en respuesta le guiñaron el ojo.**

 **Entonces Fred lanzo su bola la cual iba en linea recta a derribar los pinos de pronto la bola desvió al canal , luego fue el turno del mono** **Stewart el cual tuvo una chuza en su primer intento para desconcierto de los presentes, dicha situación se continuo repitiendo hasta el quinto juego en donde Luke pidió un tiempo fuera , seguro de su victoria Trox lo permitió.**

Alguien más cree que este juego esta amañado o solo soy yo **– John manifestaba a sus compañeros recibiendo la aprobación de todos.**

Aclarado eso como vamos a vencer a un tipo tan nefasto **\- Rainbow dash manifestó pues le urgía castigar al malhechor de Trox y sus secuaces.**

Nosotros podemos tener una idea **– Emerald desde la placa de Fred junto a sus compañeros comenzó a explicar su plan.**

Entonces están listo para tirar la toalla o que perdedores **\- Trox expresándose confiado manifestó al grupo de héroes.**

Estas bromeando apenas estamos tomando nuestro segundo aire **– Luke indico al villano acto seguido hizo un giro con sus manos frente a su oculta placa .**

 **Dicha acción cargo sus manos con energía color negra la cual transfirió a la bola de boliche acto seguido realizo su tiro , pese a que el enemigo volvió a sus trampas la bola logro hacer chuza , volviendo a realizar la acción nuestros héroes lograron dar vuelta la situación , nervioso Trox ordeno a uno de sus grifos que moviera la mercancía de su escondite , Fue así que la competición llego a un empate , por lo que la próxima partida decidiría todo .**

Sera mejor que no me falles entiendes **– Trox amenazaba al simio Piero quien temeroso fue a realizar su jugada dejando solo dos pinos en pie.**

Bueno todo depende de ti John sin presiones pero no falles **– Fred dando "ánimos" a su hermano el joven muchacho volvió con el resto del equipo.**

Concéntrate tomaste malas decisiones pero tienes la posibilidad de enmendarlo todo **– John pensaba para si mismo mientras que realizaba su movimiento de las manos.**

 **Una vez energizado la bola John realizo su tiro el cual por alguna razón era mas fuerte que los demás , al impactar no solo realizo una chuza en su pista sino que lo hizo en cada pista del Bowling , dejando a todos con la boca abierta en especial a John quien no esperaba tal suceso.**

Bueno creo que queda demás decir que eso fue 20% más increíble **– Rainbow dash volviendo en si comento por lo bajo a sus compañero .**

Entonces Trox o mejor dicho perdedor vas a cumplir tu parte del trato **\- Luke confrontando al villano fue exigirle que cumpliera con lo acordado.**

Ok ni modo de cualquier manera este negocio me quedo pequeño **– Trox aceptando su derrota cumplió el trato entre él y sus enemigos.**

¡Jefe! Tenemos un problema **– Uno de los esbirros fue contarle a su jefe lo sucedido con su mercancía enfureciendo al grifo.**

 **Mientras tanto el parque de la ciudad mientras que Rainbow dash y Mina luchaban por mantener en orden a los niños simios , los otros abrían la caja que habían recuperada por el grupo de jóvenes dragones.**

Espero que lo que sea que contenga esa caja valga el esfuerzo que hicimos **– Ray hablando en nombre del grupo deseaba saber el contenido de dicho contenedor.**

Son fichas doradas y de plata genial rescatamos un tesoro. **\- Roby indico al contemplar lo recuperado por parte de su grupo**

No lo creo mi joven amigo y creo que al fin sabemos que les ocurrió a los desparecidos **\- Luke observando en detalle dichas medallas las cuales tenían el nombre de diferentes ponys y dragones.**

La cuestión que hacemos ahorra con ellas **– Fred cuestionaba a sus camaradas recibiendo la respuesta de una fuente inesperada.**

Yo tengo una idea porque no me las dan malditos insectos **– Trox furico exigía al grupo de muchachos acompañado por sus 2 adeptos grifos.**

Eso ni pensarlo esto les pertenece a todos aquellos que lastimaste **– Sky negaba la petición de los malévolos grifo ya que deseaba ayudar a la gente que habitaba la ciudad.**

Mala decisión insectos muy **…..Mala – Trox sacando una siniestra y futurista pistola inyectores medica disparo contra sus 2 ayudantes antes de inyectarse el mismo.**

 **(Volver a poner:** Zyuoh Fight! **)**

 **De pronto y para el asombro de los presentes Trox se convirtió en un Mandril antromofico musculoso usando tan solo un pantalón blanco mas unas botas negras, armado con un látigo y una lanza muy afilada. Mientras que sus 2 asociados se transformaron en los dos monstruos babuinos que habían atacado antes al equipo de Luke, sin perder tiempo Trox utilizo su látigo para recuperar lo hurtado por sus rivales quienes a su vez se transformaron para luchar contra sus rivales para así también proteger a sus amigos , comenzó así la pelea entre el trió de villanos y triada de héroes , Trox preocupado de ser robado nuevamente por sus enemigos utilizo su látigo para obligar a los niños simios a formar una línea defensiva para evitar el ataque por parte de sus rivales , dicha acción obligo a nuestros héroes a reevaluar su estrategia para vencer a sus rivales .**

Ok lo diré este tipo es de lo peor y en extremo tramposo **– Fred manifestó harto de las artimañas realizadas por Trox y compañía.**

Si y mientras los chicos protejan será casi imposible castigarlo por sus fechorías **\- Luke indicaba a sus compañeros siendo John el próximo en hablar.**

Ojala tuviéramos nuestros propia línea defensiva **– John declaraba al ver que nadie tenía una idea o plan para vencer a los villanos.**

Eso era todo lo que tenias que decir amigo **– Rainbow Dash junto al grupo de jóvenes dragones llego a auxiliar a los chicos –** no creerán que les dejaríamos toda la diversión verdad **– termino diciendo ella para luego ir a la batalla con los dragones.**

 **Con la colaboración de sus compañeros los muchachos pudieron voltear la balanza a su favor. Mientras que sus amigos se encargaban de las bestias babuinos y los chicos primate el joven mago John se dio a la tarea de recuperar las fichas de las garras de Trox , lamentablemente pese a verse escondido en un primer momento tras sus adeptos, el perverso villano mostro ser un hábil luchador en especial utilizando su látigo , el cual junto a su lanza logro poner en serios problemas al joven muchacho dejándolo en el piso**

Tal vez en el pasado pudiste vencerme pero ahora yo soy un ser superior **– Trox autoproclamándose como alguien de fuerza y habilidades divinas comenzó a pisar cuerpo de John.**

No me hagas Reír eres un fracasado que consigue lo que quiere a bases de engaño **– John se burlaba de su rival provocando que este lo pisara con más fuerza –** la única diferencia entre el tu de antes y el de ahorra es que usas esteroides **– termino diciendo el a su rival quien en respuesta utilizo su lanza para atravesarle la cabeza.**

 **Justo cuando parecía el fin para John cierto zorro hizo acto de presencia y tras poner en su lugar al maléfico Trox fue a socorrer a su camarada caído.**

Enserio me voy que unos 5 minutos y tu acabas en el suelo **\- Raging hearth manifestaba con cierto sarcasmos tras sanar al joven mago.**

Que puedo decir soy propenso al desastre – **John** **respondió con una sonrisa tonta –** en todo caso – **continuo el** \- ¡Donde rayos te metiste! – **termino diciendo el** **exigiendo al zorro que le explicara el porqué de ausencia.**

Estoy harto los voy a contar en pedazos y a ese zorro lo convertiré en alfombra **–Trox harto de sus enemigos y sus amigos combino su lanza con su látigo creando un arma en extremo peligrosa .**

 **Con armas en mano y reunido con su compañero zorro el joven John comenzó el segundo asalto contra el nefasto ser , sin embargo en esta ocasión las cosas lucia más favorables para John ya que este había recuperado su estabilidad física y mental cosa que su compañero noto con gusto. Finalmente tras una larga y extenuante batalla el equipo de héroes logro someter al trió de villanos y recuperar las fichas , mientras que a los chicos simios simplemente los noquearon para sacarlos de la pelea, al verse acorralado Trox volvió a usar el inyector solo que en vez de transformase en monstruos se fusiono con los dos monstruos babuinos , reapareciendo como una bestia de 30 metros de altura conservando las características sus versión mini por ej , las partes biónicas de los babuinos y los músculos de Trox , ademas la cabeza tenía el rostros de tanto Trox como sus adeptos por ambos lados y centro de la cabeza.**

Okey eso me causara pesadilla por el resto de la vida **– Roby con cierto asco y miedo al contemplar la bestia en la que se había convertido Trox y sus secuaces.**

Concuerdo contigo pero para esto casos llamamos a los refuerzos **\- Fred manifestó acto seguido intento convocar a su mecha pero fue detenido por Luke.**

Hay que pensarlo bien recuerden que sin jim o Roxy no podremos convocara **wild Amazon – Luke indicaba a su camarada ya que sin dos compañeros no podrían combinar a sus compañeros en su robot gigante.**

 **De pronto la cabeza de mandril disparo bolas de fuego contras sus pequeños rivales por sus poderes y agilidad tanto los muchachos como Rainbow Dash pudieron evitar el ataque, mientras que el grupo de dragones y niños monos fueron protegidos Raging hearth.**

Pues será mejor que se les ocurra algo rápido porque si no nos hará polvo o mínimo desbastara toda Philydelfia **Rainbow Dash establecía los dos posibles resultados de la batalla que enfrentaban los muchachos.**

¡Hey, indecisos! **\- Raging hearth llamando al trió de muchachos tras poner a los dragones y chicos monos a salvo –** cuando tengan dudas pregúntele al zorro **\- termino diciendo el antes de contarle el próximo plan a seguir**

Ok eso suena bien siempre que lo hagamos juntos esta vez **\- John respondió pues tras comprender su error en su batalla contra el caballero de metal recibiendo la aprobación del zorro.**

 **(Detener:** Zyuoh Fight! Y **poner:** Kakusei! Zyuohger!)

 **Entonces John utilizo el báculo bestial(3#) para transformarse acto seguido convocaron a sus compañeros animales , luego utilizando un hechizo especial trasformo al zorro en un robot igual del tamaño que los demás animales mecánicos, los chicos entraron en sus respectivos robots comenzando así la transformación al robot gigante . King j formo el cuerpo , mientras que Byme y Emerald formaron las piernas , el brazo derecho le toco Nigth-Deer y el brazo izquierdo lo tomo Conroy , finalmente Raging hearth quien se había transformado en un robot humanoide sin cola salto dentro del robot como si fuera una especie de armadura su hocico se abrió rebelando un rostro de robot.**

Ante ustedes les presentamos **….. Amazon kyubi – Anunciaron los tres muchachos dando inicio a la batalla entre ambo colosos .**

Bien chicos provoquemos una estampida **– John declaro tras poner el cetro en sus controle para luego mover junto a sus amigos el robot.**

 **Cambiando de cabeza el monstruo intento congelar al robot de sus rivales quienes para evitarlo saltaron detrás de el , luego sujetándolo de la cintura volvieron a saltar aterrizando en una zona donde su batalla no provocaría daño alguno , entonces extendiendo sus alas Conroy se transformo en una ballesta la cual disparaba bolas de plasma explosivas, sin perder tiempo su rival contraataco sacando una lazan de la cara izquierda , la cual utilizo para intentar dañar a Amazon Kyubi pero gracias a su ballesta y el trabajo en equipo lograron no solo evitar el ataque sino que atacar a una distancia segura hasta el momento que Conroy no pudo disparar mas , por lo que tuvieron que confrontar directamente a su rival utilizando los cuerno de Nigth-Deer como arma defensiva , luego de un rato peleando logran sacarse de encima a la bestia para si formular su movimiento final.**

Entonces ideas porque así como vamos no terminaremos nunca **\- Fred hablando con Luke busco una solución para el conflicto que enfrentaban.**

A mí ni mires fui degrado a soldado aquí el general a cargo es John **– Luke contestaba al muchacho para luego mirar junto a John.**

 **Sintiendo el peso del liderazgo sobre sus hombros por primera vez John no supo que hacer hasta que báculo frente a él se ilumino.**

Se tu mismo amigo y tu victoria estará en tus manos **\- Dijo Raging hearth dando la confianza necesaria a John para acabar con la batalla.**

Bueno aquí va Burning Hawk te necesito **– John convocando su compañero halcón quien bajando de los cielos fue al lado de Amazon Kyubi.**

Bueno ya era hora que me llamaras partner ¿Qué necesitas? **– Dijo Burning Hawk para luego ver aparecer un pentagrama frente a el –** ya veo **– continuo el –** ya voy para allá **\- termino diciendo el atravesando dicho pentagrama .**

 **Tras atravesar el pentagrama Burning Hawk se convirtió en una espada gigante con una empuñadura con forma de halcón y una hoja color roja .**

Ok eso si no se ve todos los días ahora que jefe **– Luke cuestiono al joven mago mientras desvía uno de los ataques de sus rivales.**

Bueno necesito que esa cosa no se mueva asique Night-Deer y tu podrían encargarse **\- John solicito a tanto al joven como su compañero** – bueno yo puedo hacer algo pero durara 5 min Max **– tomando la palabra Night – Deer conto a sus aliados humano recibiendo su aprobación.**

 **Volviendo a la batalla haciendo un giro Night – Deer creó un aro dorado , el cual arrojo a la criatura dejándola inmóvil dándole tiempo a John para realizar su jugada, la consistía presionar en su consola el báculo 10 veces creando la misma cantidad de orbes sobre el robot las cuales simbolizaban las colas del zorro.**

 **¡Amazon kyubi corte de 10 colas! - Gritaron los tres chicos cargando la espada con los orbes para luego cortar a su rival 10 veces .**

 **(aquí termina:** Kakusei! Zyuohger!)

 **Tras el ataque la criatura fue destruida creando una gran nube de humo , la cual tras desvanecerse expuso un orbe que contenía a Trox y sus secuaces, luego de la batalla John utilizo sus poderes amplificados para reparar los daños hechos en la ciudad y transformar las fichas en tanto dragones como ponis , una vez resuelto eso los chicos entregaron a los villanos a las autoridades mas varias carpetas de la oficina de Trox acerca de tratos ilícitos para la apertura de su local, así como otros acto criminales incluyendo el maltrato a los niños simios , dichos niños había vuelto a la normalidad sin recuerdos de lo sucedido.**

Aunque me tarde toda la vida juro que me la van a pagar **– Trox amenazaba a nuestros héroes mientras era metido a fuerza a la carreta jaula de la policía.**

Cuando quieras aquí te esperamos tonto **– Fred se burlaba del villano mientras que al mismo tiempo le saca la lengua.**

Tranquilos chicos encontraremos pronto **\- John animaba al grupo de Sky pues sus padres no aparecieron entre las fichas –** por ahorra creo que puedo hablar con Jim para **…..- dijo el cuando de pronto la careta jaula en la que iba Trox y sus adeptos exploto estando a unos metros de su posición actual.**

Saben odio los cabos sueltos por eso los corto de cuajo **\- Centrion apareció tras la explosión para reunirse con enemigos quienes se pusieron sus placas –** bajen las antes que mis amigos pierdan la paciencia **– termino diciendo el tecleando un comando en su brazo apareciendo varios drones con forma de murciélagos armados con laser.**

Chicos hay que retroceder por ahorra **\- Luke al ver que su enemigo iba enserio y no quería poner a nadie más en peligro.**

Movimiento astuto ahorra necesito que los siguientes dragones vengan conmigo Sky , Ray , spike y Ryu **\- Centrion tomando el liderazgo de la conversación solicito que dichos dragones se entregaran.**

Este loco si crees que te dejaremos llevarte a nuestros amigos sin pelear **– Rainbow Dash saliendo a defensa de sus amigos haciendo que Centrion tecleara otro comando .**

No es pregunta azulita porque si no vienen esto pasara **– Centrion declaraba mientras insultaba a la pegaso acto seguido presiono un botón.**

 **De pronto el grupo de aron , Rainbow dash , west , Roby comenzaron a brillar y retorcerse de dolor , por más de 5 minutos Centrion torturo al grupo de chicos.**

Si se preguntan como la formula que convirtió Trox y los suyos en monstruos tenia un virus que incubo primero en los enanos eso **– Centrion expuso refiriéndose al grupo de aron para luego acercase mas a sus adversarios-** dicho virus estaba diseñado solo para afectar a esos críos pero ustedes se expusieron al ser rasguñados por ellos , ahora van a venir o quieren ver como torturo a sus amigos hasta la muerte **– termino diciendo el provocando que el cuarteto de dragones se entregaran al villano.**

Esto no ha terminado a donde que sea que vallas te encontraremos y te acabaremos **– John perdiendo la calma amenazo al villano para luego ver como los drones levantaban a sus amigos.**

Les recomiendo que no porque sino sus amigos tendrán una muy dolorosa muerte y eso no es una promesa sino un hecho – **Centrion lanzando su última amenaza se fue volando con sus drones y sus prisioneros.**

 **Cerca de ahí pero oculto Comet Blast vigilaba la escena sintiendo la misma impotencia que los chicos experimentaban en ese momento.**

Tal como temíamos es un código alfa que hacemos M.B **\- Comet Blast informaba a través de un comunicador a su líder.**

Vuelve a la base es hora de poner en marcha el protocolo **Titanes** **\- M.B indico al veloz pony quien tras guarda su comunicador corrió lejos de la ciudad de Philydelfia.**

 **Continuara…..**

* * *

 **1#** : es un villano de la segunda temporada de mi fic un nuevo mundo

 **2#** : sino lo el babuino verde los mordio y los convirtio en monos como intento hacerlo el otro monstruo babuino a fred y john

 **3#** : asi se llama el cetro de donde proviene rangin hea

 **Descripicion de sky : es una dragona de más o menos la edad de Spike. Sus ojos eran azul claro, igual que las escamas que cubrían su cuerpo, sus púas eran amarillas, y sobre su espalda mostraba unas hermosas alas blancas, mismo color que su vientre**

 **espero que hayan disfrutado el cap nos vemos luego**


	23. Beast 22

**Bueno aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo el cual trae muchas sorpresas e incluso comienza de manera diferente, sin mas que decir que lo disfruten.**

* * *

 **Moviéndose de un lado a otro en una cama se encontraba Spike quien al parecer tenía una pesadilla verdaderamente horrible , De pronto despertó de golpe y sudando fríos mayor fue su susto al descubrir que no se encontraba en su cuarto del castillo , usando una pijama manga larga de color rojo salió del cuarto en búsqueda de respuestas en eso pudo detectar un delicioso aroma ,guiado por dicho arroma el joven dragón llego a una especie de cocina en donde encontró una dragona adulta escamas color pupara claro y picos azules vestida con una combinación de túnica y vestido**

Oh veo que al fin despertarte mi dulce escamita **– Dijo la dragona acariciando levemente la cabeza al pequeño dragón quien le hizo quite.**

Disculpe pero quien es usted señora y donde me encuentro **\- Spike a la dama dragona quien en respuesta rio tiernamente.**

Veo que sigues dormido **– dijo la dragona recogiendo al dragón entre sus brazos – pero – continuo ella –** no te preocupes mama está aquí mi pequeño **"** **Ra" – Termino diciendo ella abrazando cálidamente al joven quien se resistió 5 minutos antes de ceder al abrazo de la dragona.**

 **Spike ignoraba que lo que estaba experimentando era una ilusión creada por una maquina de Centrion, dicha maquina era un gran tanque el cual posee varios cables , dentro de dicho tanque se encontraban tanto Ryu como spike siendo monitoreado por uno de los robot de Centrion , una situación similar Vivian tanto Ray como Sky quienes se encontraban en otro tanque al igual que muchas otras criaturas entre ellos sus padres y los padres de sus amigos.**

 **Beast 22: Titans**

 **Tras los sucesos ocurridos en Philydelfia el grupo que había ido de misión a dicha ciudad volvió a Ponyville a contar lo que había ocurría, ademas de recuperase y planificar el próximo paso a seguir para rescatar a sus amigos secuestrados por Centrion . Desde entonces había transcurrido 3semanas en las cuales todos habían usado todos los recursos disponibles para hallar al grupo de dragones, Rarity aprovechaba sus conexiones con diferentes clientes de la alta sociedad para averiguar algún dato útil, asimismo pinkie pie hacia algo similar con sus clientes de planificación de fiesta, por otra parte fluthershy les pidió a sus amigos animales que le avisaran si veían spike o Ryu le avisaran , Applejack les mando cartas a todos los parientes que pudo por si averiguaban algo les incluyo una foto de los 2 dragones, Rainbow Dash organizo una patrulla voladora con algunos pegasos admiradores Daring –Do y los wonderbolt, Mientras en el castillo de la Amistad Twiligth y Jim buscaba la cura del virus implantado en Roby , west , Mina ,** **Aron , Martin** **,** **Stewart, George ,Garín.**

Entonces Twiligth revisemos los ingredientes una vez más **– Jim frente a un caldero hirviente solicitaba a la alicornio quien volvió a leer grimorio personal de su compañero.**

A ver 2 lagrimas ninfa, 3 cucharadas arena roja , una ramita de sauce llorón y 2 ½ cucharadas de extracto de frutilla **– Twiligth conto al joven mago quien coloco cada uno de los ingredientes dentro del caldero.**

 **Tras recitar un hechizo en conjunto del caldero salieron chispas antes que el elixir se tornara rosado, acto seguido Jim introdujo una gran botella para absorber hasta la última gota de poción, luego trajeron a Roby para que la probara y así ver si su trabajo había funcionado.**

Esto es seguro chicos **– Roby cuestiono a tanto Jim como Twiligth ya que el** **mejunje que le ofrecían no le daba mucha confianza.**

Tranquilo compañero jamás te daríamos algo que te hiciera daño **\- Jim poniéndose a la altura del joven dragón le aseguro que dicha poción no le provocaría ningún mal.**

 **Entonces Roby trago un poco de la poción ofrecida por el mago y la princesa, tras un ligero eructo el joven dragón exhalo burbujas las cuales al reventarlas se escucho música pesada de Rock and roll.**

Pues jim parece que esto no funciono **– Twiligth indico al joven mago pues por lo que había leído del grimorio que si la poción hubiera curada a Roby se escucharía jazz suave.**

No te preocupes Twiligth ya encontraremos una solución **– Jim manifestaba positivamente para luego ver a Roby** – lamento que esto no haya funcionado y espero que no te haya dejado un mal sabor de boca **– termino diciendo el joven mago disculpándose con el joven dragón.**

Tranquilo jim se que haces lo que puedes por ayudarnos a mí y mis amigos **\- Dijo Roby dándole un abrazo al joven mago –** ademas **– continuo el –** ha sido el mejor jarabe que haya bebido **– termino diciendo el recibiendo una dulce caricia en la cabeza por parte de Jim.**

 **Luego de eso Roby fue a reunirse con West y Mina para luego dirigirse juntos al castillo de jim en donde vivían en lo que se resolvía su situación. Lo cual ellos disfrutaban con gusto pues divertían mucho con los niños que moraban en el castillo jugando diferentes juegos , leyendo tanto libros como comic y comiendo comida deliciosa . Entre tanto en** **Saddle Lake Roxy junto a Luke entrenaban junto a John y Fred para mejorar sus habilidades de combate para futuros combates.**

Pues lo debo decir chicos ustdes han mejorado mucho su plan de juego **– Fred manifestaba tras acabar el entrenamiento mientras bebía un jugo de manzana helado.**

Ustedes también han mejorado bastante hoy nos costó más hacerlos caer **– Luke indicaba con cierto tono burlón siendo Roxy la próxima en hablar.**

Cuidado alerta de ego inflándose se recomienda ser humilde y seguir entrenando **– Roxy un tanto sarcástica se burlaba de ambos –** que opinas tu John **– cuestiono la chica al pequeño que hace rato se hallaba callado.**

Chicos algo se acerca y por lo que percibo es muy poderoso **– John usando un hechizo detector aviso sus compañeros quienes sacaron sus placas.**

 **De pronto ante ellos apareció un pequeño grupo** **jackalope provocando que Luke, Roxy y Fred rieran a carcajada.**

Creo que necesitas practicar mas tus hechizos **– Dijo Luke tras ver al supuesto enemigo que había alarmado al pequeño mago.**

Si estos pequeños no podrían hacer daño a nadie **– Fred sin miedo alguno acariciaba al pequeño animal** – ves no hay de que…preocuparse **– termino diciendo el asuntándose de muerte al ver que la criatura que sostenía se convertía en una bestia con colmillos de acero y lengua bífida.**

 **Soltándolo de golpe vio como a todos los conejos pasaban por la misma transformación pero mostraban diferentes habilidades algunos escupían acido, otros fuego y otros alteraban su forma física para atacar a los muchachos. Rápidamente los chicos reaccionaron para defenderse del ataque de los conejos desgraciadamente cada vez que destruían uno 2 tomaban su lugar en hizo acto de aparición "cierto personaje".**

¡Ay Dios! ¡Ay Dios! He llegado tarde a mi fiesta del té con las **bestias** – **viendo su reloj de bolsillo** **Decía una liebre negra antropomórfica adulta vestido con un traje que contrastaba con su pelaje al ser colorido.**

Por el amor a…. quien rayos o que eres tu **\- Luke declaraba al ver al particular** **ser frente a él quien cerrando su reloj respondió**

Perdón miss a veces olvido que la hora del **té** viene luego de la presentación soy **Black hare – Cortésmente se presentaba la liebre –** ahorra **– continuo el –** que comience la fiesta del te **–termino diciendo el para luego lanzarse a la batalla contra el grupo de héroes.**

 **A diferencia de los jackalope monstruosos que tenia movimientos lentos, Black hare se mostraba ser más rápido y ágil burlando fácilmente los ataques de nuestros héroes quienes luchaban para defenderse, lamentablemente a diferencia de otros enemigos que habían tenido este se mostraba más efectivo y violento en el combate , eso sumado a su grupo de jackalope puso en jaque a los muchachos quienes en respuesta intentaron usar sus placas ,sin embargo los jackalope se las arrebataron para luego dárselas a su amo.**

Bien hechos miss amigo nuestro **perruno** aliado tenía razón estos chicos tienen juguetes muy peligrosos **– Black hare felicitaba mientras tomaba de su adepto las placas que les daban poder a Luke y compañía.**

Al decir perruno hablas de un can armadura o uno que sabe kung fu **\- Roxy haciendo una pregunta capciosa intento sacarle información al villano.**

Buen intento señorita pero los caballeros no revelan secretos **– Respondió Black hare tras comprender la jugada de la muchacha para sacarle información.**

 **De pronto hubo una fuerte corriente de aire que nublo la vista de todo ,tras recuperar la visión los conejos estaban vencidos y nuestros héroes tenían nuevamente sus placas.**

Estas un poco lejos de **Engicia(1#)** no lo crees bigotes **– Comet Blast manifestaba confrontado al villano quien moviendo la nariz respondió.**

Es que me quede sin compañeros de merienda gracias a ti **– Black hare indico acto seguido comenzó un combate a alta velocidad con el pony.**

Ok este paso a extraño normal a raro y curioso **– John manifestó al ver la inusual pelea –** aunque **– continuo el –** no por eso nos quedaremos al margen de la situación **– termino** **el colocándose su placa en la cintura acción que sus compañeros imitaron y así transformarse para la batalla.**

 **Tras varios a salto tanto Black hare como Comet Blast se dieron un golpe en la cara chocando con arboles cercanos.**

Tengo curiosidad que le paso a tu corte de las maravillas **– Comet Blast cuestionaba a liebre haciendo referencia a las camaradas de su adversario.**

Todo seguimos de luto luego que tú y tus amiguitos acabaste con Alicia asique hice nuevos amigos **– Black Hare respondía la pregunta del veloz pony -** pero **– continuo el -** bueno la hora del te ha acabado asique es mejor que me retire **– termino diciendo el al ver llegar los refuerzos transformados de su rival abriendo su reloj apareció un portal por el cual escapo.**

Ok esto fue la batalla más rara que he tenido y eso ya es decir **– Luke manifestaba para luego confrontar a Comet Blast –** entonces **– continuo el –** tienes algo que compartir con la clase **– termino diciendo el muchacho al veloz pony quien tras dar una nota se esfumo.**

 **Dicha nota decía: "** _ **lo sabrán en 10 minutos en el castillo de la amistad, asique apresúrense**_ **" , tras leer la nota todos fueron rumbo al castillo de Twiligth en donde los esperaban las man6 y Jim quienes igual que ellos habían recibido una nota por parte de Comet Blast , luego de 10 minutos alguien toco la puerta al ir a ver los 2 grupos descubrieron que se trataba de Comet Blast quien tal como había expresado en la nota se reunió con los héroes de equestria. Mientras tanto en laboratorio del maléfico Centrion continuaba con sus experimentos, cuando de pronto fue interrumpido por la llegada Black Hare.**

Entonces como estuvo tu visita a Equestria **– Centrion cuestiono a la liebre quien tras ver la hora respondió.**

Bastante edificante aunque fue interrumpida por cierto velocista molesto **\- Black Hare contaba a su camarada** – y bueno – **continuo el** – como van las cosas por aquí – **Termino diciendo la liebre curioseando los avances que sus aliado había tenido en su laboratorio.**

Bastante bien creo que pronto vamos a poder tener un gran avance **– Centrion conto** **a su camarada posando la mirada en el tanque que spike y Ryu compartían** – por ahorra – **continuo el –** veamos cómo están tus compañeros tengo algunas mejoras que hacerles **– termino diciendo el villano para luego ver a los conejos monstruos.**

 **Lo que ambos ignoraban que dentro de la ropa del Black hare tenía un rastreador tan pequeño que necesitarían un lente especial para verlo. Volviendo a Equestria o más en concreto al castillo de la amistad Comet Blast ponía al tanto a sus amigos sobre la identidad del villano que enfrentaron el día de hoy para ayudar con su exposición saco un aparato del cual emergió una isla de grandes proporciones.**

Les presento la isla de Ebium **(2#)** la cárcel de los criminales más peligrosos del planeta **– Comet Blast contaba a los presentes –** durante años permaneció oculta del mundo hasta el día que este tipo apareció su nombre es **….Thrax – termino diciendo cambiando la imagen mostrando la imagen de un ser que hizo temblar a todos.**

 **Thrax era un ser humanoide de 3,10 metros de altura musculoso cuyo cuerpo estaba formado por diferentes partes de animales, su cuerpo era de un gorila , su brazo izquierdo era de un león , el brazo derecho de un osos pardo , las piernas eran de elefante , tanto su espalda como su cola era de cocodrilo y su cabeza era la de un rinoceronte .**

¡Pff ! Gran cosa parece una copia mal hecha de Discord **– Rainbow Dash mostrándose indiferente ante la amenazaba presentada por su veloz camarada.**

Eso crees, dime una copia podría hacer esto **\- Comet Blast manifestó acto seguido mostro como Thrax irrumpió en la isla destruyendo sus defensas -** oesto **– dijo el mostrando como el solo acabo con cada guardia que se le atravesara -** y en especial esto **– termino diciendo el mostrando como luego de ejecutar la fuga hizo estallar el solo toda la isla.**

Ok terroncito entendemos continua por favor **– Applejack solcito al ver como las imágenes perturbaron a sus compañeros de equipo.**

Lo siento, si me excedí pero yo he luchado contra ese tipo y les digo que decirle monstruo se queda corto **– Comet Blast disculpándose con sus aliados prosigo con su relato –** volviendo a la fuga más de 2000 reos escaparon y cada uno tiene poderes similares a los de Thrax – **termino diciendo el provocando que mas de alguno tragara al seco**.

Hola una duda porque casi todos los villanos parecen animales disfrazados – **Luke cuestiono al pony velocistas recibiendo la respuesta de una fuente insuperada.**

Es porque pertenecen a la especie de los Cripzus una especie que habita más allá de su reino **– Dijo un camaleón antropomórfico blanco de edad adulta joven vestido con un traje negro con rayas blancas haciéndose visible ante el grupo.**

¡Shadow! Quedamos que esperarías mi señal antes de venir - **Comet Blast reprendía al camaleón quien sentándose en el trono de Rainbow respondió.**

Yo intente ser paciente pero tontín y odiosin me colmaron la paciencia **\- Shadow contra argumentaba pues dos de sus compañeros lo habían molestado a tal grado que desobedeció una decisión de su líder de equipo.**

 **De pronto y sin previo aviso aparecieron al puro estilo de caballos de carreras dos hienas adolecentes antropomórfico de pelaje anaranjado con machas negras , una de la hienas usaba un traje amarillo con tanto guantes como botas rojas , mientras que su gemelo usaba la misma vestimenta solo que su colores estaban invertidos , Dichas hienas llevaban en sus espaldas a los hermanos de Luke quienes jugaban a los vaqueros y ladrones respectivamente.**

Estas rodeado **protón** será mejor que te rindas y devuelvas el botín **\- Decía la hiena montada por Vicente quien iba vestido como sheriff –** antes muerto que encerrado **electrón – dijo la hiena montada por Jasón quien estaba disfrazado de ladrón con un saco en la espalda y armado con una pistola de agua .**

Esto se está poniendo interesante alguien quiere un bocadillo **– Pinkie pie manifestaba sacando de su melena una caja de donas rellenas las cuales ofreció a sus amigos.**

 **Tras 5 minutos de juego inocente Luke solcito amablemente a sus hermanitos que fueran a jugar a su cuarto, antes de irse tanto Vincent como Jasón se despidieron de sus nuevos amigos para luego dejar a solos a los gemelos hiena con los demás.**

Se que estas enojado con nosotros pero escucha nos aburrimos de esperar **–Protón comenzó diciendo** – asique le pedimos a Shadow que jugara con nosotros pero el puso el gesto fruncido y dijo no **– tomando la palabra electrón continuo el relato –** por lo que **– dijo protón –** decidimos seguirlo cuando el fue a buscarte y terminamos jugando con eso pequeños – **terminaron diciendo los 2 al mismo tiempo** **provocando que Comet Blast suspirara pues no sabía cómo reaccionar**

Ejem Comet nos podrías decir quiénes son tus amigos – **Jim indico al pony velocista quien tocio antes de responder.**

Pues quería esperar para introducirlos asique recuerdas de como M.B me había dado mis habilidades **– Dijo Comet Blast recordando al joven mago su conversación en hoff City** – bueno – **continuo el –** resulta que no fui el primero héroe que recluto y ellos son mis compañeros **– termino diciendo el presentando a sus aliados al grupo de héroes de equestria.**

Bueno seguramente tienen mil preguntas pero por ahora deberíamos concentrarnos en la misión que nos trajo – **Shadow rompiendo el incomodo silencio procedió con la exposición de Comet –** bueno Black Hare pertenecía un grupo de criminales llamada la hermandad de las maravillas **– termino de hablar el camaleón para luego dar paso los gemelos hiena.**

Aparte de ese conejo estaba conformado por Hat fox , Trick mouse , Lucky Cat **\- Protón utilizando el aparato de Comet mostro versiones holográficas de dichos criminales –** pero el grupo se separo después de la caída de su líder Alicia y suponemos que él se unió al grupo de Thrax **– tomando la palabra electrón conto al grupo de héroes siendo interrumpido por John.**

Disculpa pero podrían ir al punto por favor ya que para que lo sepan tenemos problemas que resolver **– John tratando de ser lo más educado que pudo solicito que acabaran su exposición de una vez.**

Dichos problemas no tendrán que ver las desapariciones de estos chicos **\- Dijo Snix quien apareció convertido en un Cyborg mostro la imagen de spike y compañía –** porque mientras ustdes conversaban yo triangule la posición de Black hare con rastreador que le puse Comet y ya lo encontré , ademas descubrí que sus amigos están allí **\- termino diciendo el utilizando el aparato holográfico de Comet Blast mostrando la fortaleza perteneciente a Centrion.**

Por ahí hubieran empezado que estamos esperamos vamos por ellos **– Roxy exclamó para luego intentar irse pero fue detenida por la magia de jim .**

Lo siento , mi amor pero te recuerdo que ese tipo puede matar a nuestros amigos con un botón asique no podemos ir sin planear una estrategia **\- jim explicaba a su novia quien tras entender su error se quedo quieta .**

Es por eso que venimos ya que M.B no dio la solución a su problema pero no podemos hacerlo solosy hola soy **Miss Spine – Dijo una puercoespín hembra antropomórfico de la misma edad que Shadow vestida con una armadura de plata de color rojo y dorado quien llego con un maletín.**

 **Con la llegada del último integrante del equipo de Comet Blast , el grupo finalmente comenzó a planificar su plan de rescate , mientras tanto en la fortaleza de Centrion realizaba las ultimas mejoras a los ayudantes de Black Hare.(3#)**

Entonces ya que terminaste de divertirte quisiera saber cuál es el próximo plan **\- Black Hare cuestiono al villano quien tras acabar con su trabajo contesto.**

Ahorra recibiremos a los invitados que tu trajiste a nosotros **– Centrion conto al su colaborador sacando el rastreador de su ropa –** los cuales deberían aparecer en **5,4,3,2…. – dijo él cuando de pronto las puerta de su fortaleza exploto pero quienes llegaron no fueron jim y sus amigos sino el grupo de Comet Blast.**

Entonces creo que debería ir saludarlo después de todo tengo asunto pendiente con ellos **– Black Hare declaro para luego ir al encuentro de sus viejos enemigos.**

 **Entrando a la fortaleza del perverso Centrion el grupo de Comet Blast fue recibido por Black Hare y su renovado grupo de Jackalope.**

¡Wow! su puntualidad al **té** es impresionante **– Black Hare manifestó tras ver la hora en su reloj de bolsillo.**

Miren Electrón es un personaje de fondo **\- Protón burlándose del villano provocando levemente su ira.**

Porque será protón que nos toca los obreros nunca el capataz **\- Electrón concordando con su hermano provocando que el villano finalmente estallara de rabia.**

Pues si no quieren **te** les daré **caza –Black hare declaro acto seguido silbo provocando así que sus conejos sufrieran una aterradora metamorfosis.**

 **Convirtiendo al grupo de jackalope en monstruos de tres metros de altura mejorados con partes robóticas de parte de Centrion, las cuales no solo mejoraban sus habilidades físicas sino los poderes presentados en su anterior pelea con el pony velocista.**

Bueno ya lo hicimos enojar ahora que **cometita – Shadow cuestiono de una manera un tanto sarcástica y burlona a Comet Blast.**

Pues lo que se nos da mejor **¡TH: let's go! – Comet Blast declaro iniciando así la batalla entre su grupo y el equipo de Black Hare.**

 **Mientras que su colaborador se encargaban del equipo de superhéroes el perverso Centrion preparaba para abandonar la fortaleza con los proyectos con los que estaba trabajando, tras cargar su nave personal con sus proyectos personales prosiguió con sus prisioneros pero antes de tener chance de concretar su huida la puerta de su laboratorio exploto , tras el estallido apareció jim y su grupo ya transformado.**

Creo que ustedes no saben cuando renunciar verdad **– Centrion sin perder la calma indico a sus rivales.**

Cuando la vida de nuestros amigos peligra te sorprendería lo que somos capaces de hacer **\- Jim lleno de seguridad y valor contestaba al maléfico villano quien tecleando unos comandos en su brazo respondió.**

Pues espero que puedan vivir con la muerte de sus amigos **– Centrion manifestó activando el virus pero no funciono ademas su brazo robótico estallo.**

Debes estar pensado que diablos hicieron insectos **\- Fred se burlaba al ver sufrir al villano –** pues veras **– continuo el** \- tu precioso virus se encuentra encapsulado aquí y tu transmisión revoto e hizo que te estallara el brazo – **termino diciendo el para luego arrojarle un tubo de metal con el virus que el villano había implantado a sus amigos.**

Antes que pienses infectar a otros con tu virus déjame decirte que no funcionara **– Comenzó diciendo Luke para luego dar paso a Roxy –** esto se debe una vacuna especial que nos dieron nuestro amigos la cual está siendo distribuida por equestria por Twiligth , sus amigas y las princesas , por cierto nosotros también asique perdiste tu ventaja **-termino diciendo el dejando en shock al villano al comprender que su plan estaba en peligro .**

Asique te lo ponemos fácil libera a tus prisioneros y prometemos no romperte ambas piernas **– John alzando su espada y Blaster amenazaba al villano quien comenzó reír como un demente pese a estar prácticamente vencido.**

Monos creen que no había calculado su pequeña artimaña **– Centrion jalando una palanca provoco que los tanques comenzaran abrirse** **–** les di la oportunidad para que se alejaran por su cuenta pero ¡ **no**! **– dijo el emprendiendo vuelo para subir a su nave, la cual ya se hallaba en el aire –** si tanto quieren a sus amigos se los devolveré mas no como ustdes lo recuerdan **-termino diciendo el antes de emprender la retirada en su nave.**

 **Tal como había dicho el villano de los tanques surgieron Spike, Ryu, Ray, Sky mas otras cientos de criaturas, Cada una tenia por lo menos una parte robótica e incluso armas de alta tecnología pegada al cuerpo , comenzó así la batalla entre el grupo de jim contra sus robóticos enemigo tanto golpes como explosiones iban y venia por parte de ambos grupos. Mientras tanto el grupo de Comet Blast continuaba la lucha contra Black hare y su renovado grupos de jackalope, cada uno utilizando sus habilidades especiales por ej: los gemelos hiena utilizaban sus poderes alterar y transformar la materia para vencer algunos de sus rivales , Snix usaba sus habilidades robóticas para vencer a los Jackalope disparando un rayo eléctrico de su brazo derecho , Miss Spine utiliza una alabarda de dos filos para dejar fuera de combate a sus rivales , dejando a Comet Blast en un combate uno a uno contra Black hare lo cual resultaba difícil dado que ambos poseían un poder similar de velocidad.**

Ya ríndete pequeñín nunca serás lo bastante rápido para ganarme **– Black Hare se burlaba de su rival dándole una potente patada.**

Quizás pero puedo ponerte las cosas difíciles **– Comet Blast declaro creando un tornado dejando volando a su rival -** dulces sueños conejito **– termino diciendo corriendo a todo velocidad para luego darle un golpe sónico dejándolo fuera de combate .**

 **Con la caída de su líder la tropa de jackalope también cayo , una vez vencidos Snix capturo a tanto Black hare como su ejército en esferas azules ,las cuales al hacer contacto con sus rivales los redujo de tamaño antes de capturarlos , el grupo se relajo pensando que la batalla había acabado pero de pronto el techo sobre ellos colapso y para evitar recibir los escombro los gemelos hiena combinaron sus poderes para convertir los escombros en flores , tras dichos escombros cayeron jim y su grupo quienes estaban severamente lastimados tras su pelea contra su ahorra robóticos amigos , sin perder tiempo el grupo de Comet Blast los socorrió.**

Creo que no les fue bien con su misión de rescate **– Protón comento tras ayudar a sus compañeros a levantarse siendo Luke el próximo en hablar.**

Te quedas corto amigos Centrion convirtió a nuestros amigos en maquinas sedientas de sangre **– Luke conto a sus compañero héroes lo que había pasado con sus amigos dragones.**

Pues como cuantos amigos tienen para que los dejen como trapos usados **– Electrón cuestiono al grupo de humanos convocando inadvertidamente a dichos rivales –** porque siempre tengo que hablar de mas **– se auto maldecía para luego ponerse en posición de ataque junto a sus compañeros de equipo.**

 **Fue así que un nuevo conflicto inicio pese a la unión de los 2 grupos de héroes no eran rivales para sus semi robóticos enemigos , quienes eran liderados por la forma fusionada gigante Ryu y spike mas los padres west , Roby , Ray y Sky quienes al igual que su líder eran dragones de gran tamaño, creando un campo de fuerza tanto John como jim les ofrecieron refugio a sus camaradas pero sería momentáneo , ya que ambos magos estaban llegando a sus limites.**

Si alguno se les ocurre un plan son más que bienvenido a compartirla **– Jim manifestó sin perder la concentración para mantener el escudo mágico que protegía a todos.**

Yo tengo una pero es un tanto riesgosa **– Dijo Snix abriendo su pecho de Cyborg revelando un reactor que le daba vida –** puedo sobrecargar mi fuente de poder para producir un pulso electromagnético que apague momentáneamente a todas las maquinas **– explicando su plan preocupo a sus compañero de equipo.**

Es demasiado peligroso recuerda que M.B dijo que si esa cosa se apaga tu también **\- Miss Spine preocupada por la seguridad de su compañero le recordaba la advertencia de su colaborador.**

Tranquilos tengo energía de reserva para estas situaciones **– Snix contaba a sus compañeros para que confiaran en su juicio.**

Y si llegara a funcionar solo retrasaríamos lo inevitable **– Shadow indicaba a su compañero pues a igual que su aliada mujer le preocupaba la seguridad de su amigo.**

Yo puede tener una solución pero requeriré la ayuda de todos **– Declaro John sin perder su concentración acto seguido procedió a explicar su plan.**

 **Rompiendo el escudo Snix realizo el pulso apagándose junto las demás maquinas , luego fue turno de John quien utilizo el cetro bestial para transformarse y así aumentar su poder mágico que le quedaba .Entonces utilizando un hechizo especial introdujo a sus compañeros en la mente de sus rivales para liberar mentalmente a las víctimas de Centrion , mientras que el liberaba el físico.**

Por fin lo hice acabe contigo y tu régimen del terror **– Ryu manifestaba satisfecho tras haber asesinado con sus propias garra a** **Moon Dark y su legión de malvados seguidores.**

Realmente eso era lo que querías **– Jim apareciendo de la nada cuestiono al joven dragón quien sin perder su postura respondió.**

El hizo cada día de vida un tormento y por fin obtuvo lo que merecía **– Ryu contesto pateando con fuerza el cadáver del villano hasta que fue detenido por Jim.**

Sabes algo te comprendo yo también hice lo mismo cuando perdí a mi madre **– Jim conto a su compañero dragón –** pero **– continuo el –** luego sentí un gran vacío que me llevo a convertirme en un monstruo peor que los cretinos que mataron a mi madre **– continuando su relato empanzando a llegar a Ryu –** vuelvo a preguntar esto es lo que deseaba **\- termino diciendo el provocando que su amigo rompiera en llanto.**

No pero que puedo hacer para que se vaya este odio y rencor **\- Ryu contestando entre lagrimas con otra pregunta provocando que el joven mago lo abrazara.**

Aprendes a soltar el pasado y apoyarte a las personas con las que compartes el presente **–Dijo jim liberando finalmente al joven dragón del control de Centrion .**

 **La próxima en actuar fue Fred quien entro en la mente de Sky quien ese momento se encontraba disfrutando de un día en la playa con su amigos y potrillos que no le temían por ser dragones.**

Hoy ha sido un día maravilloso no lo creen amigos **– Sky indico a sus amigos recibiendo su aprobación –** espero que estos día jamás acaben **– termino diciendo ella acostando sobre su toalla playera.**

La vida así parece perfecta **– Comenzó diciendo Fred acercando a la joven dragona –** pero **– continuo el -** de verdad sientes que te lo has ganado **– termino diciendo el pequeño humano a su amiga dragona.**

Claro que si después de toda el rechazo que hemos tenido es bueno ver que ellos al fin **"cedieron" – Sky declaro empezando a darse cuenta la mentira que estaba viviendo en ese momento.**

Comprendo que es difícil abrirse a los demás por temor que te rechacen por de dónde vienes – **Fred manifestó haciendo llegando al corazón de la chica dragón –** pero – **continuo el –** a veces basta dar un salto de fe para descubrir un mundo totalmente nuevo , yo te puedo ayudar si quieres **– termino diciendo el ofreciendo su mano a Sky quien la acepto gustosa.**

 **La próxima mente a visitar fue la de Ray quien se encontraba en una cueva repleta al tope de gemas, lo que lo convertía en el dragón más respetado y temidos de toda equestria.**

Esto es vida nadie me dice que hacer y puedo coger todo lo que quiera – **Ray manifestaba relajándose en su piscina de lava mientras que al mismo tiempo comía un puñado de gemas.**

La libertad absoluta es increíble pero muy solitaria no crees **– Luke indico llegando al escondite del joven dragón obligándolo a salir de golpe.**

A ti que te importa y mejor cuéntame porque osas entrar a mi escondite **– Ray declaraba poniéndose en guardia para enfrentar a Luke.**

Yo solo soy alguien de paso y si he venido para recordarte que hay cosas mucho más importante que el poder y la riqueza **– Luke contra argumentaba recibiendo como respuesta el ataque de ray el cual desvió casi sin esfuerzo.**

Tú que vas saber eres adulto asique puedes vivir como te plazca **– Dijo Ray dando golpe tras golpe al joven humano intentando someterlo.**

Cierto yo podría ser y hacer lo que quiero **– Luke conto al joven dragón tras sujetarlo para que deje de pelear –** sin embargo **– continuo el –** es bueno tener limitaciones o códigos que nos recuerden cosas como el amor y la amistad **– termino diciendo el joven dragón mientras que ese luchaba por liberarse.**

De verdad esperas que me crea que yo te importo ni siquiera me conoces **\- Ryu negándose a aceptar su derrota contaba al muchacho quien respondió con una sonrisa.**

Eso es un buen punto pero quisiera conocerte si me das la oportunidad y quizás tener otro encuentro amistoso **– Dijo Luke logrando al fin liberar la mente de Ray del maléfico control de Centrion.**

 **Luego de ray fue el turno de spike quien compartía un juego de dómino con su madre , Ryu y su padre , este el último era un dragón macho de escamas violetas oscuras y tanto vientre como picos color amarrillo sol con orejas similares a spike solo que estas color dorada. Mientras jugaba era observado desde una distancia segura por Roxy quien dudo si intervenir dado lo delicado de la situación vivida por spike, tras meditarlo unos 5 minutos finalmente la muchacha se armo de valor para confrontar al joven dragón.**

Oh una humana es gusto conocerte que te trae a nuestra humilde morada **– La madre de spike cuestionaba de manera amable a Roxy permitiéndole entrar a su hogar.**

Soy Roxy una amiga de su hijo y he venido verle **– Roxy siguiendo a la corriente se fue acercando al joven dragón y su padre.**

Pues es extraño porque nuestro pequeño **Ra** jamás te había mencionado antes **– El padre de spike manifestaba desconcertado pues su hijo no había mencionada antes su amistad con la chica.**

La conocí el otro día que fui con Ryu a buscar frutas al bosque **– Ra (Spike)siguiendo la corriente a la muchacha pues sintió que la conocía de algún lado dejando más tranquilos a su padres.**

Siendo así déjame prepárale una comida especial mientras tu padre y Ryu ponen la mesa **\- Dijo la madre Ra (Spike) dejando solo a su hijo con su amiga humana .**

Entonces Roxy verdad dime porque es que me buscas – **Spike (Ra) cuestiono a la muchacha quien cambiando su postura contesto.**

Siento decirte esto pero he venido para llevarte con tu verdadera familia **– Roxy confesó de la manera delicada que pudo intentando despertar al chico dragón.**

No sé de que habla señorita pero esta es mi casa **– Spike(Ra) respondió alejándose de la muchacha quien en respuesta saco una foto.**

No Esta es tu familia con Twiligth y con todos los demás yo incluida **\- Roxy mostrando la foto que tomaron en la navidad pasada provocándole dolor de cabeza a Spike.**

No se que clase enferma está jugando pero yo he vivido siempre aquí con mis padres y Ryu **– Spike(Ra) se negaba a creer las palabras de la muchacha afirmando que se trataba de una broma pesada.**

Sé que así parece pero te doy mi palabra que lo que digo es la verdad **– Roxy aseguraba al joven dragón pues se negaba a rendirse con el –** yo pase de una casa adoptiva a otra , asique se lo querer un hogar propio **– dijo ella contando algo que solo Jim sabia –** asique **– continuo ella –** se que aunque tu boca diga que no sabes en tu corazón que digo la verdad **– termino diciendo ella logrando al fin que spike despertara del control de Centrion .**

Espero que le guste mi cacerola de col y betarraga **\- La madre volviendo con su marido y Ryu conto a tanto su hijo como su amiga.**

De hecho mama , papa tengo que ir a hacer algo con Roxy **\- Dijo Spike(Ra) se levanto junto con la muchacha para luego abrazar a ambos.**

Tranquilo hijo no es como si no volviéramos a ver **– EL padre de spike (Ra) tranquilizando a su hijo –** espero verte de nuevo algún día Roxy **– termino diciendo el para luego junto a su esposa despedirse de la chica.**

 **Antes de irse es spike vio a ambos por última vez antes de marcharse con Roxy , Volviendo al mundo real tras liberar a todos los presentes John cayo rendido al piso, siendo curado por la magia de Jim.**

Lo hiciste bien John ahora descansa **– Jim acariciando la cabeza del muchacho lo felicitaba mientras que el dormía.**

Si todo excelente pero como vamos hacer con todos ellos **– Luke cuestiono al joven mago apuntando al montón de criaturas que los rodeaba.**

No hay problema compañero nosotros ya habíamos pensado en eso **– Snix declaro tras volver a estar en línea apuntando al hoyo en el techo de la fortaleza.**

 **Ante todos apareció una nave voladora futurista de una longitud de 1.137 metros, una envergadura de 548 metros y tanto una** **Altura como Profundidad de 268 metros de color rojo ,azul y dorado metalizado . Una vez que abordaron todos volvieron a equestria y tras dejar a las diferentes criaturas en sus respectivos hogares a excepción de los dragones quienes fueron llevados a ponyville en donde West , Mina , Roby se reunieron con sus amigos y familiares , También disfrutaron una fiesta prepara por las mane 6 liderada por Pinkie pie.**

Entonces como te encuentras spike **– Twiligth cuestiono tras hablar con Roxy llegando junto a John , Ryu, Lex , Max, Fred y Tom .**

Bien supongo se que fue una trampa pero todo se sintió tan real **\- Spike contesto a la alicornio su sentir acerca de lo vivió en el tanque de Centrion.**

Tranquilo brother lo que haya pasado ahí termino **– Ryu abrazando a su hermano intento que olvidara lo que paso –** pero **– continuo el –** si necesitas hablar de ello aquí estamos **– termino diciendo el dando la palabra a su amigos**

Cambiando de tema te veníamos a contar que Yo, Lex y Max ganamos unas vacaciones en **Horsolulu (4#)– Tom tomando la palabra conto al dragón el premio que el y sus hermanos habían ganado.**

Antes que digas que **no** te cuento que ya todos lo saben y aceptaron gustoso **– Max intuyendo reacción de su compañero dragón contrarresto su posible respuesta.**

De hecho en este momento jim está organizando todo para que cuiden a los niños , ponyville y equestria **– Lex agrego a la conversación iniciada por Tom siendo John el próximo en hablar.**

Entonces que dices aceptas venir a este viaje o que hermano **– John pregunto al joven dragón quien tras pensarlo un momento respondió.**

Si incluyen comics nuevos y bocadillos con gemas tenemos un trato **– Spike respondió dando entender que había vuelto a la normalidad para dicha de sus amigos y hermanos.**

 **Entretanto Comet Blast y Jim compartían una conversación privada en su despacho de su castillo en donde el joven mago recibió cierta información.**

Entonces aparte de ustedes 6 hay 20 miembros más en el equipo de **M.B -** **Jim manifestó sorprendido al saber la cantidad de héroes que protegían el mundo fuera de Equestria.**

Tal vez la Thrax concentre sus recursos aquí pero la guerra esta mucho mas allá de este reino **\- Comet Blast contaba al joven mago las ramificaciones del problema que enfrentaban todo ellos-** por eso M.B y yo decidimos darte esto **– termino diciendo el entregándole un comunicador triangular con las letras T.H en la tapa.**

Porque solo a mi digo mis compañeros son igual de dignos para entrar a este club **– Jim pregunto al pony velocista pues sentía que hacían un trato preferencial con el por lo que se negó a aceptar el comunicador.**

 **M.B** opina que por el momento seas el único miembro para mantener a salvo a los tuyos **– Comet Blast contaba la decisión tomada por su líder –** créeme que es lo mejor por el momento a cambio mi equipo y yo ayudaremos a proteger este reino cuando se necesite **– termino diciendo él logrando al fin que aceptara el comunicador.**

Ok acepto con una condición veras mi equipo y yo nos iremos de vacaciones unos días **– Jim poniendo su condición sobre la mesa conto al héroe veloz –** por lo que si ustdes protegen equestria en nuestra ausencia aceptare entrar a su club de héroes **– termino diciendo el a su colaborador y compañero de batalla .**

Creo que puede arreglarse algo más que necesites **– Comet Blast aceptando la condición del joven mago solicito saber si tenía alguna otra petición.**

Solo una "TH" que significa **– Jim curioso indago el significado del logo plasmado en el comunicador.**

 **Mientras lejos de allí en la guarida de Thrax este recibía el informe de la operación realizada por Centrion.**

Entonces a pesar de la intervención de esos malditos humanos y los titanes logre recolectar toda la información que necesitamos – **Centrion conto a su amo acto seguido mostro un video en el cual mostraba todos los recuerdos de spike acerca de sus amigos .**

Aun así si los " **titanes de la harmonía** " podría suponer una amenaza a mi imperio criminaly miss planes **\- Thrax manifestó su inquietud ante la alianza de sus 2 peores enemigos .**

No se preocupe mi señor ya que con estos datos más los monstruos que mis compañeros y yo vamos a crear le garantizo que pronto someteremos a esas pestes **– Centrion aseguro a su amo quien satisfecho por el informe entregado por su adepto le ordeno que volviera al trabajo.**

No importa donde estés M.B te encontrare y pagaras el haberme traicionado eso te lo aseguro **– Thrax declaro posando su mirada por la ventana viendo el horizonte lejano con una siniestra sonrisa.**

 **Irrumpiendo en la prisión del consejo de magia aparecieron los compañeros de Black hare quienes se detuvieron en una reja en particular.**

Hola miss Morgana le interesaría ser nuestra nueva Alicia - **Hat fox le ofrecía a la villana formar parte de su grupo al tiempo que le mostraba un nuevo báculo mágico.**

 **Continuara….…**

* * *

 **1#y2#** : son lugares que se encuentran mas alla de equestria

 **3#** :tras preparar su plan jim junto con john transportaron a sus compañeros a la fortaleza de Centrion

 **4#** :es una ciudad de equestria que es el equivalente a una ciudada de hawai llamada honolulu

 **si mas que decir me despido espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo , nos vemos**


End file.
